Always & Forever
by ActressCeCe
Summary: Blood. Power. Tragedy. Things Fiona Mikaelson knew all too well. What she doesn't know? She is Klaus Mikaelson's daughter. The legendary hybrid abhors his child, but her Uncle Elijah loves her more than life and refuses to let that be her story. Secrets are revealed in this riveting tale, rivals are vanquished, and relationships manifest the beauty and treachery of a cursed family.
1. Starting Over

**Chapter 1 - Starting Over**

There were no packed bags, no extra clothes, no cellphones, not even a bundle of money in my hand as I prepared to leave for America. I had no need to take anything with me; it was well within my capabilities to simply acquire any of these things whenever I needed them during my journey. Carrying necessities would only slow me down and I wasn't a sentimental person, so I didn't mind leaving behind the few trinkets that only collected dust as they sat in my current residence. The only thing I did take with me – and it fit easily into my pocket – was a beautiful pendant that I now knew belonged to my biological father. The plane was set to leave in less than an hour, and while being packed into an airtight cabin full of humans for several hours sounded like hell, it sure seemed better than being on a ship for ten days.

Let me start from the beginning. I am Fiona Nikol Mikaelson, but until four months ago I'd known myself as Fiona Deveraux. I was born in Transylvania, Romania in 1456. I am a tribrid combination of witch, werewolf, and vampire, which is not easy to live with. My werewolf side had not made itself known until about six months ago, two months before my mother Rowena was murdered by a clan of vengeful witches. It was me they were after, and she died to protect me one last time. My mother had been a very powerful witch, and when she died all of her power travelled into the closest energy; me. This means that I am a supernatural tribrid who has more power than I know what to do with. More power than I am capable of controlling. My mom had always been here to guide me, and after she died she used her ancestral spirit to communicate one thing to me: Jane-Anne Deveraux. I had no idea who this person was at the time, but three days later she showed up at the door of my most recent hideout. She sat me down and told me all of my history that she knew of, including my bloodline. Jane-Anne told me that my mother is one of the Deveraux ancestors, and told me of my Mikaelson lineage. She told me that the reason my mother and I had been on the run my entire life was because my father, Niklaus Mikaelson, had made countless enemies over the centuries. His enemies wanted to take me and use me to destroy my father since I was so powerful, but he would kill them before they got the chance which would ultimately result in my death. She said Rowena had told her my father didn't even know I existed because he left before my mother got the chance to tell him she was pregnant. Jane-Anne told me that she couldn't stay long, but she instructed me to go to a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. "The Mikaelsons are there. They will protect you," she'd said before vanishing out the door.

The Mikaelsons. Did that mean my long-lost father was there too? I was hesitant to follow Jane-Anne's instructions, but the instructions she gave me were from my mother. I've been turning the idea over in my head, and four months had passed since Jane-Anne told me to go, so I decided I needed to just suck it up and put on a brave face and venture to the mysterious town of Mystic Falls, Virginia.

In case you missed the part earlier where I said a thousand years' worth of my father's enemies were after me, let me remind you. We are talking clans of witches, packs of wolves, and ravenous vampires all out to get me. Now I have to figure out a way to make it from my secret little hideout to the busy airport without getting attacked by the said witches, werewolves, and vampires. It's a bit nerve-wracking. My strategy? Make a run for it. Running is what I know how to do. Mom and I had been running from country to country all over Europe and Asia since the day I was born. We never stayed in a country for more than a year, so we've doubled up on destinations quite a few times. Another thing I should mention is that even though I was born in 1456 and am over five hundred years old, I don't look a day older than seventeen. We are not quite sure why I age so slowly, but my mother came up with a far-fetched theory shortly before her death. Her guess is that because I am a Capricorn governed by the planet Saturn, and it takes Saturn approximately thirty years to make a complete orbit around the sun, I only age one year every thirty years. Physically, anyway. I reached mental maturity about a hundred a fifty years after my birth, when I looked to be about five. The numbers don't exactly match up, but when I was born time wasn't marked accurately back then. Regardless, I'd been stuck looking like a teenager for the past two hundred years and wouldn't become the twenty-something young woman whom I often felt like I was inside for another few centuries. Fun right?

I had to compel almost every airport employee, but I made it to my seat on the plane. I did my best to blend in with the crowd and look like a normal human being. It was a ten and a half hour flight from Romania to Virginia, and once I got to Virginia I had a fair distance to run on foot until I reached Mystic Falls. During the flight I did some research on the place. I discovered the town was so small and secluded that it didn't have an airport, and it only had one bus station. Looking on Google Maps informed me that it would take nearly four hours to get to Mystic Falls from the airport on a bus, so I decided I would just run the distance which would take less than an hour if I really pushed myself. I could've just used a spell to teleport myself straight to the town, but Jane-Anne advised me not to use magic anymore until after I found the Mikaelsons. My witchy side was suppressed right now, and that did not sit well with me, especially since I had my mother's power in me now. Somehow I managed to relax and sleep for the rest of the flight. I got off the plane and away from the crowds as quickly as I could and began running to Mystic Falls. I drained a few bodies on the way and didn't even bother to cover them up since I was leaving the area anyway. I stopped running just before I saw the sign welcoming me to Mystic Falls. I could see a small town square in the distance, and decided to walk at normal human pace the rest of the way there. I kept checking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed, force of habit. When I got to town I saw a place called the Mystic Grill and decided to pop in there for some normal food.

I sat down at a private table in the corner and surveyed the room. There weren't many people there, certainly no one that looked a thousand year old vampire, and I began to feel a little discouraged. I didn't have anything else to go on really. I was pretty sure it wouldn't be a good idea to just go around asking if anyone knew the Mikaelsons. Their reputation didn't seem to be a good one and the last thing I needed was another thing to deal with.

"Can I get you anything, Miss?" a cute blonde waiter asked me.

I looked down and picked the first thing I saw on the menu. "A Caesar salad please," I said.

I finished my meal and pretty boy came back to give me the bill. The badge on his shirt said his name was Matt. He waited for me to hand him the money but I had a different idea.

"Matt is it?" I asked, drawing him closer to me.

"Yes Miss, it is," he said.

I looked him straight in the eye and began to compel him. "The Grill is giving out free meals tonight. I don't owe you any money. Now let me go and forget you ever saw me."

His eyebrows scrunched together and he took a step back. "Are you trying to compel me?" he asked.

Faster than lighting, I dragged him out to the back of the building and shoved him against the brick wall.

"How do you know what compulsion is? Who are you? What are you?" I interrogated with my hand on his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Easy Tiger, Wonder Boy there isn't anything more than a human laced with vervain," a pale man with wild black hair and distinctive blue eyes said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Vervain. I should've known. I released the guy and turned to face this new person. One look at him and I knew he was a surefire vampire. I was really on guard now.

"Who are you?" I asked, giving him an intimidating expression.

"You don't know me? I'm shocked, I'm hurt. I'm the infamous Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself. "And this one here, who you seem to already have gotten pretty personal with, is Matty Blue Eyes. Or The Quarterback, or Detective Dumbass, or Beavis, but I only use that one when Butt Head is around too."

"You're chatty," I interrupted him. I really wasn't in the mood.

His face turned serious. Well as serious as a smart-mouthed wise guy like him could get. "All right, Sunshine, who the hell are you?"

"Jane Doe," I said. "It doesn't matter who I am."

"Well since you're leaving the title open I think I'll call you… Princess Prissy Face, or Wandering Woman, or No-Name Nancy… no, I like Princess Prissy Face," he said.

"I just need to ask you one question," I said.

Damon scoffed. "What makes you think I'll answer?"

"Because today is not the day to fuck with me, my friend," I said.

"Whoa, whoa, that's some pretty colorful language for a little girl your age," he said.

I ignored the little girl comment and tried one more time to have a normal conversation with the guy. "Look, I really need some help here."

Damon studied me for a second before he finally became serious. "Donovan, go back inside."

Matt left and Damon started to get in my face, way too close for comfort. It took every ounce of control I had not to open a can of whoop-your-ass magic and throw him into next week. I kept backing away until we were standing in the middle of the empty alley.

"Since you're not trying to attack me, I'll assume you really do just need some help. What can I do for you?" Damon asked.

"Have you heard of the Mikaelsons?" I asked.

"The Originals? Of course I know who they are. Met their acquaintance a few times actually," he said.

I grabbed his arm. "Take me to them."

"Are you suicidal?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's none of your business. I just really need to find them."

"Okay, fine. Follow me."

We ran until we got onto a road on the outskirts of town. The area was thickly wooded and the scene gave me an eerie feeling. The fact that it was now pitch black outside didn't help either.

"Wait here, and they will find you. Now that I've helped you, will you tell me your name?" Damon asked.

Damon didn't seem to be an enemy, otherwise he would've tried to kill me by now, so I decided it really couldn't hurt. The sooner I could make friends here the better. I needed as many allies as I could get.

"Fiona," I said.

"Last name?" he questioned.

"My last name depends on how my meeting with the Mikaelsons goes," I said.

"Well, Fiona, good luck," Damon said before disappearing into the dark of the night.

I stood there in the middle of the dark street. It was late October and it was starting to get pretty cold out so I wrapped my arms around myself. I jumped every time the trees rustled in the wind. I was beginning to freak out a little. It took a fair amount to scare me, but being in a new place really added to the fear factor. The main issue was the fear of the unknown. How did I know the Mikaelsons would actually give me a chance to speak? Would they just kill me on sight? I was really hoping Damon had just dropped me here as a practical joke just to rattle me. What did he mean by the Originals though?

"Are you lost?" I gasped as a man appeared about twenty feet away from me. He was wearing a suit and his expression was unreadable.

"I don't know," I said.

The man tilted his head and stared at me. I shook from the cold and my bottom lip began to tremble. Don't cry, you idiot. He walked toward me and I began to back away, putting my hands up in defense.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged.

"Child, I have no intention of that. You have my word, I mean you no harm. I was going to offer you my coat since you seem to be rather cold," he said, holding the jacket out to me.

"Thank you," I said as I put it over my shoulders. It smelled of sophisticated cologne.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"Fiona."

"Fiona, where is your family?" he asked.

Dead, I thought, the only family I'd ever had is dead. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of my mother. The wound of her loss was still very fresh.

"I don't know. It's a long story. Do you know the Mikaelsons?" I asked.

He stiffened. "Yes."

"You do? Do they live around here somewhere? I really need to find them. I was told they'd protect me," I said.

"Who told you that?" he asked, very interested now.

I'd already given away more information than I'd meant to, but what did I have to lose now?

"Jane-Anne Deveraux," I said.

The look on his face told me he knew the woman I spoke of. I was making progress.

"Come with me," he said.

"But I don't even know you," I said.

He paused. "I am Elijah Mikaelson."

I was stunned. I'd found a member of my family, just like that. This man wasn't my father, but maybe he knew Niklaus.

"M-Mikaelson?" I stuttered.

"Fiona I have a feeling you and I have lots to discuss but I think it would be best if we do so in the warmth of my home. Please, it's just this way," he said, gesturing.

I hesitantly followed behind Elijah. Damon had indeed kept his word because it didn't take long to reach the Mikaelson house. I stopped short when I saw it. It was not a house, it was a freaking mansion! Seriously, the thing was massive. Elijah opened the door and motioned with his hand for me to go in first. The interior certainly didn't disappoint. I looked around the grand room, taking note of the elaborate carvings on the furnishings and the seemingly expensive paintings that decorated the walls. It sure put my underground dwelling back in Romania to shame.

"I'll prepare tea for us. Take a seat in the parlor and I will soon join you for what I'm positive will be an intriguing conversation," Elijah said.

The man spoke so formally that it kind of intimidated me. I went into the spacious parlor and sat down in a large leather chair. The room was dimly lit – the whole house was actually – and the theme was considerably dark. Ominous, almost. I was very tired and my body desperately wanted to relax but I knew I had to stay on guard just in case this Elijah Mikaelson wasn't as friendly as he seemed. I got lost in my own thoughts for a few minutes until he walked into the room carrying a tea set on a tray. He poured a rather large cup and handed it to me before getting his own. How hospitable of him.

"You didn't spike it with anything did you?" I asked rather accusatorily. I hadn't meant to blurt it like that but my brain lacked a filter from time to time.

Elijah chuckled. "You have my word that I did not lace your tea."

I stared at him suspiciously for a moment to make sure he was telling the truth. He gave an amused sigh before making a show of taking a sip from his own cup. He didn't fall over and die so I decided to go ahead and take a drink. The warm liquid felt good as it slid down my throat.

"I'm sorry, I've just been raised to be cautious of that kind of thing," I apologized.

"It's prudent of you to be skeptical. Certainly not a bad thing in this day and age," he said.

"So do you live here by yourself?" I asked. There didn't seem to be anyone else around.

"No. My brother and sister live here as well, they are just off attending to some… business," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at his hesitation but decided not to ask. I wasn't here to find out about his business, I was here to find out about my business.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have about a million questions and you seem to be the guy who knows the answers to most of them," I said.

"Because I'm a Mikaelson?"

"Well… yes," I said. "Apparently I'm a Mikaelson too."

"Dear, I don't believe that to be possible," he said.

"Do you know of a Jane-Anne Deveraux?" I asked.

Recognition flashed across his face. He looked at me quizzically. "As a matter of fact I do."

"She came to see me in Romania about four months ago. She told me the basics of my family history and told me that I am a Mikaelson. She says that my father is Niklaus Mikaelson. My mother died protecting me from a clan of witches trying to kill me, and Jane-Anne told me to come here and find the Mikaelsons so they could protect me. Jane-Anne said it was the last message that my mother communicated to her. My mother hid everything from me for as long as she could. I would just like to know why. I want to know who my family is," I said.

Elijah had a poker face at this point. I waited as he seemed to try to make sense of it in his mind. "I'm afraid I don't know what to say."

"Well you're a Mikaelson, right?" I said.

"Yes, but Fiona I've never even heard of you," he said.

I was taken aback. Did my family not even know I existed? Tears formed in my eyes again. Was I really alone in this world now? I launched into my tale, telling Elijah everything I knew, right down to the possible explanation for my age. I told him my life story from start to finish, and unfortunately he didn't seem any less confused by the end.

"Fiona, in my family secrets don't exist. Everyone finds out eventually, and it never takes more than a century for the truth to reveal itself. But if what you say is true about Niklaus Mikaelson being your father, then he has found some way to keep it buried deep, and there is no better way to uncover the truth then to confront Niklaus himself," Elijah said.

"You really think he could've kept me a secret all this time?" I asked.

Elijah smirked. "He is the most despicable of us all."

I was about to ask what he meant by that when Elijah spoke again. "You do look a great deal like him."

Before I had a chance to respond, I heard the sound of a door opening. Elijah got up and went toward the sound. I followed him and when I rounded the corner back into the entrance of the house I nearly fainted.

I didn't need an introduction to know the man standing before me was Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic about The Originals. Please leave a review with some feedback and suggestions and hit those follow and favorite buttons. Chapter 2 is already complete so I will post that a few days after this goes up. I am really excited about this story and I have enjoyed writing it. Go check out my other stories as well and I hope you have a wonderful day. Thanks for reading.**


	2. History Of Abuse

**Chapter 2 - History Of Abuse**

We had the same eyes, similar facial structure and features, and we shared the same birthmark on our necks. The only thing I hadn't inherited was his dark blonde hair. Mine was more of a strawberry blonde, not light enough to be considered blonde but not a glaring red either. I was somewhat hidden behind Elijah, but Niklaus still managed to stare at me with burning lasers. The man gave off a powerful, intimidating aura – evil? No, he wasn't evil. Powerful, angry, selfish, manipulative, and diabolical were the strong vibes I was getting from him, but not evil. I felt very uneasy just being in a room with him. I shouldn't have let myself fantasize about meeting my father for the first time. I'd dreamed of a happy reunion. Of course my father would be some sort of monster; my life would be too easy if he wasn't.

"What is a _child_ doing in my home?" Niklaus spit, his accent taking me by surprise.

"You don't recognize her Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

Niklaus shook his head in amusement. "Why would I?"

"Because I'm your daughter." Damnit! There I go with the blurting again.

Niklaus looked at me and broke out in maniacal laughter. "Vampires cannot procreate!"

"But werewolves can. I am Fiona Nicole Mikaelson. Nicole is the female version of your name right? I know I'm your daughter," I said desperately.

The man looked at me like I was an idiot. "My werewolf side was unlocked only recently, so let go of your delusions."

"My werewolf side made itself known recently too. I don't know hardly anything about my history, but my guess is that it was some sort of spell suppressing us. I also know that spells always have loopholes, and isn't it possible that I was able to happen through some sort of loophole?" I said.

"You are correct, there was a spell. Our mother put a curse on Niklaus to suppress his inner wolf, and he broke it with a complicated sacrificial ritual. It is certainly possible that nature found a loophole," Elijah said.

"Come now brother don't tell me you believe her. Are you a fool? I'm sure if I knocked someone up in the past what, not even fifteen years, I'd know about it," he said.

"Fiona was born in 1456," Elijah told him. "She ages very slowly."

"This is bloody ridiculous," Niklaus said and turned to walk out the door.

"Does the name Rowena Deveraux mean anything to you?" I asked.

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. I could see the fury building up in him. "Did that witch send you to find me? You can tell her if I see her again it will be to rip her heart from her chest."

"She's dead," I said. "Rowena Deveraux was my mother and she is dead."

He chuckled. "That's not possible. Only the good die young. I'm sure she body-jumped into a poor innocent soul."

The way he was speaking of my mother made me angry. "She didn't have time to do such a thing. A clan of witches was after me and she got herself killed saving me."

"All this talk about vampires, witches, and werewolves and yet you have not said how those categories apply to you," Niklaus said.

"I am part witch because of my mother, and my vampire and wolf genes came from you. I am a tribrid," I said.

"The first to ever exist," Elijah added.

"I just want to know what my story is," I explained. "My history has been kept secret from me for centuries; I just want to know who I am! The only family I've ever had is my mother and she's dead. My mom is dead and it's your fault! You're my father –"

"I am not your father!" he yelled, his eyes turning yellow before he came at me and slammed me into the wall.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled.

"Clearly, you don't know a damn thing about me," Niklaus said, his fangs inches from my face. "If you had even the slightest idea who I am, you would not have come looking for me. I am not the doting father you seek. I get revenge on people, I make peoples' lives miserable, and I enjoy it. I am a bastard who takes joy in glorious murder. The only thing I am interested in is power for my own personal gain. You are so pathetically weak it makes me sick. And you dare blame me for your mother's death! She died saving _you_ , so if you want to place blame, there you have it. Go back to wherever it is that you came from before I decide to quench my thirst with the blood of a weak little girl."

Now I was enraged. I escaped his hold and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, sending him flying across the room. "Weak little girl my ass," I growled.

Niklaus doubled back and landed several blows on my torso. He picked me up and threw me into the mirror, breaking it and the shards dug into my face causing blood to start pouring out of me. He squeezed my neck as hard as he could and the world started to fade. I still had enough strength to kick him solidly in the knee, which made him let go of my neck. I flashed to the other side of the room and prepared to release the wrath of my magic on him when Elijah stepped between us.

"Enough," he said. "This will accomplish nothing."

"I disagree," Niklaus said with an evil grin.

"Niklaus don't underestimate her. She may be capable of more than you think," Elijah said to his brother then turned to me. "Fiona I realize you are strong but Niklaus is an expert at spilling blood."

"I've noticed," I said, picking pieces of glass from my skin.

"What do you want from me, hmm?" my father asked, taking a few threatening steps toward me.

"Niklaus she just needs protection from the thousand years' worth of enemies you've cursed her with!" Elijah said.

Niklaus looked me straight in the eye. "She can die for all I care. I'll kill her myself." He darted out of the house.

It felt like ice had just been shoved into my heart. It pierced me with such a pain I fell to my knees. I didn't have any more fight in me right now. I started to sob uncontrollably. My father, the parent I've never known and the only one I have left, wants to kill me. Tears streamed down my battered face and left red drops on the floor from the blood they washed off. I was falling apart inside and out. I hardly even noticed when a blonde-haired woman carefully picked me up off the floor.

"Rebekah, take her upstairs and clean her up. I'll be back soon," I heard Elijah say.

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

After making sure Fiona was safely in my sister's care, I went out the door to catch up with my devilish brother. I found him deep in the woods wreaking havoc on a couple of unlucky campers. He drained their bodies and turned to face me.

"Come to tell me what a bastard I am?"

I gave him a hard stare. "Brother I am speechless."

"Oh come on, are you really that surprised about the outcome? What did you think a pathetic girl would suddenly rid me of my sadistic tendencies? Now big brother, you know me better than that."

"That little girl is your _daughter_ , Niklaus. She just lost her mother and –"

"She! Is! Not! My! Daughter!" he screamed.

"Yes she is," I said calmly.

"She just happened to be created through one of nature's loopholes after my one night stand with a fickle witch. I may have had a part in her creation but that's out of my control. I am nothing more than her biological donor, and I have no interest in being anything other than that. Actually, I have an interest in being her murderer," Niklaus said.

"That's not true and you know it. You may want revenge, you may want power, you may enjoy ripping people apart, but more than any of that you yearn for the respect of your family," I said.

Niklaus chuckled his falsely amused, maniacal laugh. "You and Rebekah are both convinced that there is some good in me after all. Believe me brother when I tell you there is nothing to bring out in me other than evil."

"This is about Fiona, the poor girl who was born with the burden of your furious enemies, the girl who born with a helpless witch as a mother and a malicious immortal hybrid as a father," I reminded him.

"Yes well, one of my many enemies will wipe her out at some point. Or I could just do it now and things can go back to the way they were."

"If this girl disappeared it would be the end of you," I said.

"How dare you threaten me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses?" he shouted.

"Brother I don't believe I am wrong."

"Why must you keep harping on about the girl? I should just go rip her heart out right now," he said.

I slammed Niklaus into the trunk of a large Oak tree. "You will not walk away from her again."

"Let me go! Let it go! Don't make me say it again!" Niklaus yelled and escaped my grasp. He came to grab me but I swooped and got him in a chokehold instead. I threw him to the ground and struck him with the campers' shovel a few times.

"I will not let go. I will never let go, even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your stubborn, petulant, vile self. If I have to beat you as Father beat you to remind you of your own humanity. To care –"

"All I care about is power," he insisted.

"Family is power, Niklaus."

Niklaus got out of my hold and knocked me to the ground. He stood over me, having the upper hand.

"You are beyond pathetic Elijah," he told me.

"Well who's more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who can only see the world through his own fear?" I questioned.

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why do you?" he asked.

"Because I failed you," I admitted. "Because the first time our father laid a hand on you I should've struck him dead. I made a promise to you; always and forever. Family above all."

Niklaus chuckled again. He pulled me up and got in my face. "You are a sentimental fool."

"Perhaps," I agreed. "But I've lasted this long in spite of it haven't I?"

With that I left and headed for home. I went upstairs and hesitated outside the door of one of the spare bedrooms where Rebekah and Fiona were. Rebekah was braiding the girls freshly washed hair while Fiona was crying to her about her difficult life and the abuse she had just suffered. She kept sobbing over and over that she didn't understand. I wondered if telling her that I'd just beat some sense into Niklaus would make her feel better, or only complicate matters.

"May I come in?" I asked quietly. Fiona was crying too loudly to hear me so Rebekah just nodded.

I walked in and sat down next to Fiona. I put a hand on her shoulder and attempted to comfort her. I didn't know what to say. There was no point really. I knew the only person who could fix this was Niklaus, and he certainly didn't want to do that for Fiona. It's obvious that deep down he truly does care, or he wouldn't be so angry. I was fairly certain that at the moment he was in town at the bar drowning his emotions in bourbon or scotch.

"Did you speak to Nik?" Rebekah asked as she tied off the girl's hair.

"Yes, and I believe I got through to him. It's going to take a while for him to come around though," I said.

"Always does," Rebekah said.

"Does he really hate me that much?" Fiona asked, her legs pulled up to her chest with her chin resting on her knees.

"Fiona Nicole Mikaelson don't you think for a second that your father hates you. He hates that he cares about you so much, he hates that with you here it's harder for him to seem as ruthless as he wants people to see him, but trust me when I say he does not hate _you_ ," I said.

"I just want to know him. I want him to know me," she said.

"You will have to be patient, but he will warm up to you eventually. He'll have no choice because you are staying here where you belong," I told her.

"I get to stay here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Just because Klaus is a narcissistic, backstabbing wanker doesn't mean the rest of us Mikaelsons are. Well, Kol and Mikael are, and sometimes Finn, but they aren't roaming the Earth at the moment. Wouldn't you like to get to know your noble Uncle Elijah and crazy Aunt Bex?" Rebekah said.

Fiona's face broke into a bright smile. Rebekah looked happy as well. She had always wanted a little sister, and Fiona was just as good. My hope that our family would someday all be reunited in peace seemed more reachable now that Fiona was here. It would be a long road, but not impossible.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I felt better after getting cleaned up and talking to Rebekah. I was still shaken up by the fight earlier, but knowing Rebekah and Elijah were on my side eased my mind a little. Luckily advanced healing is one of my supernatural quirks so the cuts on my face were almost completely healed, but I would have bruises on most of my body for at least a couple days. Even though I'd slept the whole flight here, I felt pretty tired. I was so burned out the overwhelming amount of magic that I currently possess wasn't as intense as it usually is.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Rebekah got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to make sure Nik isn't being Nik," she said.

"Yes, do be certain he isn't terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls," Elijah said.

Rebekah disappeared but Elijah made no move to leave, and I didn't want him to. I hesitantly leaned my head into his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.

"You've had a long day, haven't you?" he asked me.

"Feels that way."

"Is there anything I can get for you? Perhaps some food would be a good idea," he said.

"Do you have cereal?" I asked.

He smiled. "We do."

We went downstairs into the massive kitchen. I took a seat on one of the barstools while Elijah got out the stuff. I reached for the box of cereal but he took it before I could and just set the bowl of cereal in front of me. He poured the perfect amount of almond milk and plopped a spoon into it.

"You didn't have to do all that. You could've just told me where the stuff was," I said, a little embarrassed.

He smiled. "I haven't had someone to take care of in a while."

I took a bite. "Seems like you're always taking care of everyone."

He sat down next to me with his own cereal bowl. "I don't particularly enjoy taking care of Niklaus and his tantrums."

"Then why do you bother?" I asked.

He sighed. "Because no matter how much of a pain he may be, he's my baby brother and there is nothing you don't do for family."

"Speaking of family, I'd like to know more about yours," I said.

"Ours," Elijah corrected.

I smiled. "Ours."

"Well it would take a century to recount everything that's happened in the past millennium, so some things you will just have to learn about as they come up, but I guess I could tell you a little about each of us to begin with," he said.

"My parents were Vikings back in the 900s, their names are Mikael and Esther. There are seven children, Freya, Finn, me, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik. Freya died from disease when she was a baby back in the Old World and Henrik died from a wolf attack about a thousand years ago. We've travelled around to various cities over the years, Finn preferring to travel alone while Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, and I stayed together, but Kol wandered off by himself quite often. Our parents have been… otherwise occupied for the past few centuries."

He told me much of the life they had before they were turned into vampires. I could tell there will still many things he wasn't telling me, but I know if they are important I am bound to find out at some point.

"You, Niklaus, and Rebekah are the only ones here right? Is everyone else travelling?" I asked.

His lip twitched. "Not exactly. Everyone is here but they are currently… unconscious."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you know how to kill a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes, you use a wooden stake and jab it in the heart," I said. "I've done it a few times."

"As the original vampires to ever walk the Earth, it takes a bit more than that to kill one of us. The stake would have to be made from the wood of a White Oak, and that tree was burned to ash centuries ago. There is a way to temporarily take us down, and that is by using a special dagger dipped in White Oak ash. It puts us into a deep sleep. As soon as the dagger is removed we resume carrying on whatever we were doing before being daggered. This creates a bit of a problem when centuries pass. Anyways, Finn and Kol are daggered, and before you look at me like that I promise you it is for the best. Mikael is also daggered but his prison is a bit more secure than a coffin, and Esther died almost a thousand years ago but we keep her with us in a casket as well," Elijah told me.

"So you're saying that you carry your unconscious family members around in coffins, for centuries?" I asked for clarification. "That's normal."

"Niklaus' idea, not mine. I was daggered for a while as well," he said.

"How did Esther die? If she passed a thousand years ago, that couldn't have been long after the Immortality Spell," I said.

"You've been paying attention," Elijah noted, then sighed. "Niklaus was the one to end Esther's life."

I snorted. "Of course he was."

"He did have a valid reason, in his defense. You see Klaus has a different father from the rest of us, and Esther hid that for as long as she could. His father was a werewolf, which is how that strand of DNA that you now carry begun. Mikael discovered this and as you can imagine he was not happy. From then on Esther rejected Niklaus as her son. He felt ultimately betrayed, and killed her but framed our father for the act. I found out the truth only recently. Our mother was no saint, so Niklaus actually might have done a terrible act for the greater good," he said.

"He wouldn't be Klaus if he didn't kill and dagger his own family," I said.

"As much as I disapprove of his ways, he did not become like this entirely by choice. You see, Mikael always thought of him to be weak, even before he knew he was the product of Esther's affair. Our father beat Niklaus mercilessly, and for a while he didn't even fight back. Esther is also to blame because she spelled a necklace to make Niklaus weak but told him that it would protect him. Mikael abused him so harshly Klaus would be unable to move for days. He would abuse him verbally as well, convincing the young Niklaus that he was weak and worthless. Mikael started the cycle of abuse, and I am praying that Niklaus will be the one to end it," Elijah said.

"Yeah well, I think we already know the answer to that one," I said, looking down at the bruises that had already formed on my skin.

"I am not making excuses for what Niklaus did today, not in the slightest, but maybe knowing a bit of his history will help you understand how he got to be this way," Elijah said.

I started to get emotional again. God this had to stop. "I just want to talk to him."

Elijah wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I know you do Sweetheart."

"I never meant to make him angry," I cried. I cringed at how pathetic I sounded.

"He needs time to process everything, but I'm sure that wasn't the last you'll see of him."

"He said he wanted to kill me."

"If he truly wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. Klaus has threatened to kill me many times yet I am still breathing. You are his family, his daughter – he could never permanently silence you," Elijah said.

"You just got done telling me that he killed his own mother," I pointed out.

"She betrayed him and he had done nothing to deserve it. Besides, the love you have for your child is much stronger than the love you could ever have for your mother," he said. "That's just how it works. We're designed to protect our young above all."

"Do you think he knew my mother was pregnant? Did she tell him and he fled? Because then it would be a lot easier to hate him than if he never knew about me," I said.

Elijah sighed. "I cannot say for certain. From what I gathered when I spoke with him, he did know about you. I believe he did leave you, but if you want the explanation for that the only person you can ask is your father."

"He's not my father," I said sadly, shaking my head. "He doesn't want to be and now I don't think I'd want him to be."

"Fiona don't give up on him yet. If this is going to work you are going to have to be strong for a while. I know it's difficult, but you will have to continue reaching out even when he pushes you away. He's counting on you just going away, problem solved. Don't give in, don't let him get what he wants. Don't allow him to have the easy way out. Don't rest until he answers all of your questions. You deserve that from him."

I was about to respond when the door opened and I heard two sets of feet walk in. I darted up to the guestroom before they could see me. I couldn't face Niklaus again tonight. I locked the door and sat at the foot of the bed and waited to make sure no one would try to come in. My heartrate sped up as I heard footsteps, but they just passed my door and continued down the hall. Eventually I climbed into bed and got settled in for the night. I didn't know what was next to come, and that scared the hell out of me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the previous reviews! I really appreciate your feedback! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story so far and hit those follow and favorite buttons. Also what other characters would you like to see come into the story? Let me know! Thanks so much for reading and check back soon for another update!**


	3. A Small Breakthrough

**Chapter 3 - A Small Breakthrough**

I woke up in the morning and briefly panicked until I remembered where I was. Once I recalled I was in the Mikaelson mansion with my aggressive, megalomaniac father, I felt like panicking again. I looked at my body under the covers and saw that I was almost completely purple from bruising. I don't even want to know my face must look like. The sunlight coming through the big window comforted me, but it also reminded me I would have to get up at some point. I didn't want to call for Rebekah or Elijah in case they were still sleeping and I sure as hell did not want to wake Klaus. I really had to pee though, so I walked as quietly as I could to the attached bathroom. I splashed my face with water and studied myself in the mirror for a moment. The cuts were healing fairly quickly and I wouldn't have any scarring. I walked back into the bedroom and over to the door that opened to the hall. I put my hand on the doorknob but couldn't bring myself to open it right away. I was afraid. _Don't be a coward_ , I told myself, and slowly turned the knob, not making a sound. There was a basket sitting on the floor with toiletries and a change of clothes in it, courtesy of Rebekah. I took the basket and got myself ready for the day. The clock on the wall said it was a little past ten, and I decided I couldn't hide in my room anymore.

I made my bed, just in case the Mikaelsons expected that kind of thing to be done every morning, and looked down either side of the hallway before tiptoeing out of the room. I went downstairs, scanning in every which way to make sure I wasn't being hunted, and made my way to the kitchen. I sighed in relief when I saw Elijah sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," he greeted.

"Hey, I'm not a morning person okay," I said.

He chuckled and put down the paper. "Did you sleep okay?"

"No nightmares, surprisingly. But I guess it doesn't matter because I'm living one," I said.

"That's a rather negative view, don't you think?" Elijah questioned.

I just stared at him. "You're really going to give me crap about the glass half-empty, glass half-full thing right now?"

"I suppose you get to be negative after the past couple days you've had," he allowed. "I know losing your mother isn't easy."

I scoffed. "You have no idea."

Elijah didn't say anything after that, and I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be rude. I'm just really drained right now," I apologized.

Elijah stood up and embraced me with his strong arms. He kissed the top of my head and tucked my head into his shoulder, protecting me. I couldn't stop the tears that flooded from my eyes, dripping down my cheeks in steady rivers. I soiled the lapel of his suit which made me feel even worse and cry harder. I struggled to get my emotions under control, and it was of no use. I could not stop sobbing like a blubbering baby.

"It won't be like this forever," Elijah said, holding me tightly. "I'm here for you Fiona, it will be all right."

"I don't know how to live in a world where my mom doesn't," I cried.

"That never really goes away," Elijah sighed. "I never knew your mother, but if she's as wonderful as you say she is I'm sure she wouldn't want you to feel this way."

I pulled away from my uncle and wiped my face with my hand. I'd cried enough for one day. Elijah took the handkerchief from his suit pocket and dried my tears. He planted another kiss on my head before sitting back down. I went to the refrigerator and took out the yogurt and fruit to make myself a healthy parfait for breakfast. I went to the drawer I'd seen Elijah get the silverware from last night and grabbed a spoon. I sat down next to him and leaned over a little to read the newspaper. Boring stuff if you ask me.

"What teenage girl makes her bed in the morning?" Rebekah said as she came into the kitchen.

"A teenage girl that doesn't want to be scolded by her long-lost family of vampires for not keeping her bed chambers neat," I replied sheepishly.

"Oh for God's sake Fiona, I don't even make my bed. What do you think we'd do to you anyway? You don't have to walk on eggshells around us, we're your family," she said.

"This is all very new to me," I said.

Niklaus strode into the room, heading straight for the bottle of tequila. I hid behind Elijah while Rebekah looked amused.

"Isn't it a bit early for booze?" she asked.

"Not when your weak little tribrid spawn is running amuck," he said with a smirk, and hard glare at me before exiting the room.

"Ouch," I said.

"Believe it or not that's progress. Just think of 'little tribrid spawn' as a term of endearment," Rebekah said.

Suddenly I got a pounding headache. Cold sweat began to drip down my body and I felt very lightheaded. My skin turned so pale it reflected the colors of the room, making me look gray. I laid my cheek against the cool countertop and took slow, deep breaths.

"Are you feeling okay Fiona?" Rebekah asked. The ringing in my ears distorted her voice.

No longer in control of my body, I vomited all over the floor, splashing Elijah's expensive shoes. I looked down at it expecting to see the parfait I'd just eaten, but there was only blood. I tried to apologize but I was interrupted but another round of barfing. My aunt and uncle were both frozen, waiting for me to be done before they tried to do anything. As soon as I sat upright I hurled again. I closed my eyes and waited for the nausea to subside.

"Elijah she's cold as ice," Rebekah said after feeling my forehead.

"Fiona, what's wrong?" Elijah asked calmly.

"I don't know. I just got a really bad headache and then… yeah," I croaked.

"Have you ever vomited blood before?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes," I said. "The first time it happened was about a week after my mom died."

I felt a little better, so I dared to sit up again. The room was still spinning a little, but the headache was gone. Surprisingly I hadn't gotten any blood on my clothes, but I could feel it dripping off my chin onto the floor. I felt something course through my veins, like adrenaline but more powerful, and I was instantly revived. I didn't feel sick at all anymore.

"It's the magic," I realized.

"What magic?" Rebekah asked.

"When my mother died all of her magic transferred into me. I was already powerful before, but now I have more magic than I can withstand. Nature is off balance. The amount of magic is making me sick, but it is also making me stronger. Magic can't be destroyed or created, it can only change form. My mother's magic was absorbed in my blood," I realized.

"How do you convert it so it can add to your original magic?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know. There has to be a spell or something but I have no idea what it is. My mother only ever had time to teach me the basics of magic. I have no idea what I'm doing," I said.

Elijah vanished from the kitchen and returned with a heavy book and plunked it down in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked warily.

"My mother's grimoire. The Holy Grail of all spells," Elijah said seriously.

This had me as excited as a little boy in a candy store. I eagerly flipped it open and Elijah put a hand over it.

"You are to only read the page with the spell that you need. My mother has some very complex, highly dangerous spells written in here, and you don't get to look at those because you do not need to know them. You are certainly not to know them until you have your magic under control," Elijah said.

I started to pout but then I remembered that I would have my entire immortal life to learn every spell in this book. I was part of the Mikaelson family now so I would have endless chances to peek at Esther's spell book. I gave Elijah a promising nod and started looking only at titles of the pages. The names of some of them intrigued me, but I kept my eyes away. Finally I found a page that looked promising.

"I found one, it seems simple enough. I just need a few herbs, a dead rat, dahlia petals, and my blood," I said.

"Dahlia petals?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just interesting," he said. I could tell there was something significant about that ingredient from the look that he and Rebekah shared.

Rebekah ran to the local herbalist while Elijah went out into the woods and killed a rat for me. I studied the page of the grimoire very carefully so I knew every step of the process by heart and would not make a mistake. I'd never gotten to experience much of my powers because my mother banned me from practicing magic for she feared it would attract the many enemies that were after me. She'd told me that I would probably never get to experience full use of my magic because the darkest spells required the most effort. I was never to do anything even remotely evil because once you allow yourself that power, it's a hard road back.

"All right, I have your herbs and flower and Elijah is on his way back with the rodent. You ready to get started?" Rebekah asked.

"Could you get me a bowl please?" I asked. "It has to made of something from nature, like a pure metal or wood."

She handed me a shallow wooden bowl and my hands began to shake. This would be the most complex spell I've ever done, and I was doing it without the guidance of another witch. I threw in the bundles of various herbs and plucked petals from the dahlia flower. The concoction began to smoke as if someone had just lit kindling underneath it. At least it smelled good. Elijah handed me the dead rat, which I really did not want to touch but I got over my squeamishness. Now all I needed was my blood.

"Could you light a few candles please? I want to have something to siphon energy from just in case," I said.

I picked up the blade that Elijah had set out for me to use. I held it to my palm. The easiest way to do this would be to squeeze the blade until it cut me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Natural instinct wouldn't allow me to hurt myself. One… two… three… go, I just couldn't.

Elijah noticed my struggle. "Allow me."

I held my hand over the bowl and watched as he very gently dug the knife into my hand. I winced but it actually didn't hurt too badly. The blood ran into the bowl at a steady stream.

"That should be enough," I said. Elijah put a towel to the wound and applied pressure.

"You don't have to –" I began.

"Let me take care of your hand," he said sternly.

"It's not working," I said. "Nothing's happening."

"Stop and think. What did you forget? Look at the page in the grimoire," Elijah said.

I opened the grimoire again. I had all the ingredients; I'd followed every rule… why wasn't it working? Oh wait, duh. I had to _say_ the spell. I placed both hands over the bowl, focused in on my goal, closed my eyes, and pictured what I wanted to happen. I got in touch with my magic, visualizing what color it is and how it moves. I can feel it all over my body, empowering me with such intensity.

"Quo moueat potentiam magiae meae vivit sanguinis circa cor. Lavare et mundaberis habeam sanguinis pura mente capiamus. Conjunctio haec iterum separari. Magicis meis , ut inhabitet ni em."

I opened my eyes and saw that the bowl was spinning. It turned the ingredients into a thick liquid. The three of us watched in awe as the liquid crept toward me, crawling up my arms in purple veins like ivy. One I was completely covered, the purple vine seeped into my skin and the bowl stopped spinning. I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders, and I became more powerful. My magic was finally all in the right place. I could control it.

"It worked," I said in amazement. "It actually worked! I did it!"

Rebekah beamed. "That's quite impressive."

"You are very talented," Elijah complimented.

"Can I try another spell?" I asked, eyeing the precious grimoire.

"Not today," Elijah said, I was about to argue when he continued saying, "I understand you have powerful magic that is a force to be reckoned with, and it's important you get opportunities to stimulate that power, so I will find a witch who would be willing to work with you from time to time."

"If you give me the grimoire I could learn on my own," I tried.

"No," Elijah said, his voice stern and final.

My face dropped and Rebekah seemed to notice my mood change. "Fiona, how about we go into town and have a girl's day? Maybe you could find a friend your age to hang out with so you won't be stuck here with us adults all the time."

I smiled. "That would be great."

I shouldn't have been surprised that Rebekah's car was a classic red convertible. It went perfectly with her personality. It was a short drive to the lively area of Mystic Falls, not that this place was all that exciting. I really wasn't a small town kind of person. I preferred big cities, concrete jungles, full of action and endless energy. That was nowhere to be found here. Rebekah stopped at a big park and urged me to get out.

"Go make some friends," she said.

I surveyed the scene. There were a few groups of girls that looked to be around my age. I'd never really attempted to make friends with someone before and I didn't really know how to do it.

"What if I hate everyone?"

"Then you compel someone to be your friend," Rebekah said.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Rebekah said she had a few errands to run so she would pick me up here in a couple hours. Once I was sure she couldn't see me anymore, I passed the groups of annoying teenage girls and ventured into the woods. I loved forests, especially dark and eerie ones like this. They were always so quiet and peaceful, it just gave me time to free my mind. I started running through the woods at vampire plus werewolf speed. I ran until I was out of breath and my muscles ached, begging me to stop. I walked a ways to slow my heartbeat before sitting down to rest on a fallen tree trunk. I laid back and stared at the sun that filtered through the treetops. It was the middle of Fall, the best time of year in my opinion. Everything's so bright and colorful, the air is crisp and fresh, and combat boots and cardigans are in style…

Suddenly I found myself lying face down on the ground. I whipped back up and did a three-sixty scan of the area. Someone whirled past me and attempted to knock me down again, but I regained my balance. This person was a vampire, someone I didn't know, and someone who was about to get their ass kicked by me for shoving me off the tree. I tensed my muscles and got into fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted in a low-tone voice. "Show yourself."

The vampire whipped past me again and swung at me but I dodged them. I put up a hand and shot an electric current at the person. I heard a shriek of pain as the vampire was struck and a hard _thud_ as they hit the ground. I zipped over to my attacker.

"Holy shit you're a teenage girl," I said once I saw the vampire.

"I could say the same about you," she said.

"Why did you mess with me?" I asked.

"I didn't know if you were a threat or not," she said.

I cocked my head. "Depends on if I have a reason to become a threat to you."

"You don't, really. I'm sorry, I'm new to the area and I don't know anyone here," she said.

"Me neither," I said.

"Alex," she introduced.

"Fiona."

"So you just moved here recently? Why?" she asked.

"It's complicated. What about you?"

"I haven't been a vampire for long and someone told me to come to Mystic Falls, it's a good place for my kind. I've heard that some pretty crazy shit has been happening here over the past few months. So you're a witch? How'd you run faster than me though?"

"I can't tell you that. I never know who I can trust," I said.

"I get it. Well I should catch up with my boyfriend; we were just out for a hunt. See you around?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah see ya," I said and she was gone.

I went back to the park to see my aunt standing next to her car with a worried expression. She spotted me and relief washed over face. "Where the bloody hell have you been? I've waited over an hour."

Wow, I must've been daydreaming on the tree trunk for a quite a while. "I was just taking some time for myself in the woods. I met a friend, I think."

"You couldn't find a playmate in the park?" she asked, annoyed.

"I hate teenage girls. They were talking about dresses and boys and crap," I said.

"You are a teenage girl," she pointed out.

"I'm five-hundred and sixty years old," I said. "Besides I don't think it's a good idea to hang out with humans because of the whole tribrid thing. The girl I met is a vampire and she accepts my need for secrecy."

"Cool story, now let's go before Elijah lets me have it for keeping you out too long. He's become awfully protective, you know that? He's all bent out of shape about Klaus' enemies that are after you. He doesn't want to let you out of his sight," she told me.

We got back to the Mikaelson mansion just before dark. I was greeted with a kiss on the forehead and a warm embrace from Uncle Elijah. I didn't quite understand how a man I'd met only two days ago and hardly knew could accept me so quickly, even if we were family. I knew he wanted to gain my trust and for the most part he'd already earned it, but the part of me that was trained to be skeptical was still on the fence about this whole situation. Everything about my existence is bizarre. My father hates me for all I'm worth, yet somehow we live under the same roof now. With all these insane factors taken into consideration, I'll never have a happy ending. As stupid as it sounds, all I really want is a happy, peaceful eternity.

"You seem rather lost in thought," Elijah observed.

"I've been pretty spacey lately," I admitted sheepishly.

"It's good to free your mind," he said.

I studied him for a minute. "I feel like there's something you want to say to me but you're not sure if you should say it."

He smirked. "You are correct. It's more of a suggestion than a statement though."

"Okay…"

"I think you should try talking to Niklaus again," he said.

I did a double take. "Right now?"

"Well he's out on the balcony, in a rather tame mood, and he has alcohol in his system, so I think it's an ideal time," he said.

"Do you not remember what happened yesterday?" I said. "Thanks for the tip, but I don't have a death wish."

"Fiona, Niklaus could never kill you," he assured me.

"I don't believe that. I may not know him very well but I do know he is capable of some very evil things, and you know that too. You just hold on to possibilities because you love him. I don't love him, Elijah, I don't even know him. In a perfect world I would love him, but I haven't had a father for five-hundred and sixty years, and I don't need one now."

Elijah grabbed my hands. "Please don't resolve to that. You're our only chance of making our family whole. I know that once Niklaus really sees you, he won't want to be so murderous anymore. He won't constantly look for a fight. Please Fiona, I beg of you, do not give up."

This was just so freaking complicated. I was caught between wanting to have a relationship with my father and completely shutting him out of my life. There were so many unanswered questions, so much uncertainty, and a lot of anger mixed with it all. Would the power of love be strong enough to bring us through to a better side?

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I was standing outside on the balcony, sipping my last glass of bourbon for the day and plotting my next move against Katerina Petrova. My curse may have been broken, but it should have been broken five hundred years ago when she was a human. Because of her I had to wait almost six centuries and I will not let her off the hook without some kind of agony.

"May I join you please?" a fearful voice asked quietly.

I turned to face the weak beggar's child that called herself my daughter. "Well if it isn't the little witch that could."

"Well if it isn't the big bad wolf," she sneered back.

"You know I don't get you. You go from being a quiet, scared, innocent weakling to being a bold smart mouth in the same sentence," I said.

She shrugged. "One of my many talents."

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I want free unlimited Chinese food for the rest of my life, I want to not have to run from my sadistic father's vengeful enemies, I want to not have to sleep with one eye open watching to make sure said sadistic father doesn't stake me in my sleep, and most of all I want Elijah to get off my ass about me being the key to restoring your humanity and making the Mikaelson family whole once and for all," she said. "That last part makes me annoyingly emotional."

"Have I not made it clear that I want you to leave me alone?"

"Oh is that what beating me to a pulp was all about? I should've known," she said in her sassy tone.

I smiled an evil grin. "Shall we have another go at it?"

"We could, but Elijah's a party pooper so we'll have to wait until he's not around to put a stop to it," she said.

"Do you share his desire? Making our family whole and all those silly wish game antics?" I asked.

"I would give anything to not be a part of this bat-shit crazy bloodline, but I'm eternally biologically screwed there," she said.

"What's your goal for this conversation?" I asked. The girl was really grating on my nerves.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Klaus. There's a lot of things I want to know about you but I know if I ask even one question you'll throw me off this balcony. There's no point in talking to you, you don't listen."

I decided to humor the girl. "Fine, you get one question."

Fiona turned serious. "Are you really the terror everyone takes you to be? Are you truly sadistic?"

I gulped a large swig of bourbon before getting right in her face. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, the immortal hybrid who hunts vampires and werewolves and everything in between. I seek power; I will stop at nothing to get the power I desire. I've slaughtered entire cities in a single night. I kill humans to free myself from boredom. I destroy anyone who so much as breathes in my direction. I am a vile, selfish bastard who joys in making people suffer. So yes, weakling witch, I am the terror everyone perceives. I am truly sadistic and evil."

I broke the empty bottle of bourbon on her head. The force wasn't enough to knock her out, much to my dismay. The pain she displayed about the action was emotional rather than physical. I stared her straight in the eye and pierced through to her troubled little soul.

"I am rotten to the bloody core."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the story so far? Thank you to those who reviewed previously I truly appreciate the encouragement and feedback. Please forgive any editing errors that I may have missed and be sure to follow and favorite this story. Please leave a review down below and I hope you'll come back for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and do something nice for someone you love today!**


	4. Another Blow

**Chapter 4 – Another Blow**

Klaus Mikaelson was a lost cause, plain and simple. There was no good in him. He told me he was rotten to the bloody core, and quite frankly I couldn't think of a better way to describe him. He responded to everything with vengeful violence, or in a way to ensure he would be feared. Klaus managed to build a reputation where people tremble at the mere mention of his name. I'm his daughter, and he didn't hesitate to break a bottle on my head and that was a love pat considering what he'd done to me the other day, and I didn't doubt that he was capable of much worse than that. I'd heard the stories, and I was stupid to think he'd treat me any differently.

I was dealing with extreme disappointment at the moment. Before coming here, I'd dreamed of a lovely reunion with my father, my father who would welcome me with open arms and tell me everything was gonna be alright. Comparing that to the reality of my situation made me out to be delusional. As far as a father went, I'd been dealt a crappy hand in that department. That said, I was abundantly thankful for the blessing of my noble uncle, Elijah. He'd been my knight in shining armor ever since Damon left me in the street, and I believed the promise he made me. Elijah was everything I'd hoped Klaus would be. My mother certainly chose the wrong Mikaelson brother to have a child with. I couldn't help but imagine how different my story would be if Elijah was my biological father. He wouldn't have abandoned me, not ever.

The hardest part in all this, though, was the idea that Klaus knew I existed and then chose to go on as if he didn't know. He didn't care what happened to me, and had all but forgotten of me over the centuries. It made me sick. More than that, it hurt. No daughter should ever have to feel this way about her dad. A father was supposed to protect his daughter, meanwhile mine said he wanted to kill me. I'm not usually affected by emotional blows, I'm typically able to brush them off, but this one burned. It burned deep. My own father wanted me dead.

I was startled by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I twisted around to see Elijah standing next to my bed. I hadn't thought to hide the sad expression on my face before looking at him, so of course this resulted in him looking at me sympathetically. Lord I hated emotions, they left me feeling naked. Gotta love being exposed.

"My darling girl, I am so sorry for Niklaus' treatment of you. It isn't fair," Elijah said gently.

"I don't think fairness has ever been a concern of his," I said. "The whole concept of fair is overrated anyway. The world just doesn't work that way."

Elijah sighed and sat down next to me. "You're correct; it doesn't. However, we can take it upon ourselves to be morally ethical."

"I agree, you and I are certainly capable of that, but Klaus on the other hand doesn't know the first thing about morals or ethics," I said.

He sighed again. "Maybe that's true as well, but he is capable of knowing the power of family. As hard as he may try to deny it, he knows there is no force stronger than that of love, especially for those who share your blood. He could take any one of us down, yet he doesn't, even when we inconvenience or upset him. He cares about what we think of him, but of course he'll pretend he doesn't. It's a defense mechanism, but he's not fooling anyone."

"Don't say that to his face; he'll kill me just to prove a point," I said, disregarding what my uncle had just said.

"We made a promise a thousand years ago; Klaus, Rebekah, and I. The promise of always and forever. There are many different facets of the promise, some of which have been broken over the centuries, but we always renew it. The entire Mikaelson family was united with always and forever at one point, but a few members have strayed; we all have. Somehow though, despite transgressions, it's managed to hold the three of us together, and I don't think that's a fact that could ever change. I do hope to restore the complete always and forever promise someday. My point is, Fiona, you were born into that always and forever, and even though it may not seem like it now, that promise encompasses you as well," Elijah said.

"What do you even mean by 'always and forever?'" I asked.

Elijah gave a small smile and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "That is something you will soon learn."

I resisted rolling my eyes and choked back a smart remark. I knew Elijah was only trying to put me at ease, but he was really overdoing it. Always and forever? Really? Unless always and forever referred to the constant pain and suffering that went on in this family, that promise was nothing more than a load of crap.

"Is Klaus here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, he's out doing whatever it is he does," he said.

"Plotting his next terrorist attack?" I guessed.

Elijah sighed. "Do we really have to go over this again?"

"No," I said. "I'm sorry, I just feel extremely bitter toward Klaus right now."

"And I think you're justified in feeling that way. Remember what we talked about though, okay?"

I nodded and pushed myself up off the bed. Elijah followed me downstairs to the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter while I headed for the fridge. I'd only been here a couple days, but Elijah and Rebekah had been successful at making me feel right at home. At least when Klaus was out, that is.

"Uncle Elijah, would it be alright if I run into town for a while? I wanna meet up with a friend," I said as I grabbed a package of blood from the fridge.

"Absolutely. I will drive you; I have someone I need to visit as well," he said.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't question. I finished my drink and followed him outside. The car was silent on the way to the park. The Mikaelsons must have one hell of a reputation around here because everyone stopped and stared when he pulled in.

"What time shall I come get you?" he asked.

"Oh you don't have to, I'll just walk back. It's not far," I said.

His tone became stern. "Fiona, it is my responsibility to look out for you. I am not comfortable with the idea of you walking home by yourself; you'd be a sitting duck. Now you can decide a reasonable time to be picked up or I can take you straight back to the mansion."

Now I was annoyed. "Not to be rude, my noble uncle, but I will come and go as I please. You seem to forget that I've been around for about five hundred years, and I answer to no one. I appreciate the offer, but I can manage to get myself home later. I'm not Rapunzel, and I am not your daughter. Leave me alone." I slammed the car door and walked off.

"Fiona Nikol Mikaelson!"

I froze and couldn't bring myself to turn back. I instantly regretted my words. Everyone in the park was staring and I heard Elijah approaching me.

"Let's not make a scene. Come back to the car with me," he ordered quietly.

I angrily followed him back to the car. Not a second after the doors closed, he laid into me.

"I am perfectly aware of my familial relation to you, and I also know you are not a Disney character. Despite your current beliefs you do indeed have to answer to me, and you will have to learn obedience. I am concerned for your safety, and you will be awarded as much freedom as I see fit. I don't care how long you've been alive; you are still a child and your recent outburst is proof of that. I have half a mind to take you back home and ground you to your room for the rest of the day, but I am feeling rather gracious today so I will give you a second chance. You may meet up with your friend, and I will come for you at seven this evening. I expect you to be waiting here five minutes prior," he said.

My strong-headed self wanted to argue, but it was clear that would do me no good. I would never tell Elijah this, but it was actually nice to have someone looking after me and holding me accountable. Even though we just met, my uncle was already treating me like his own.

"Yes. I'm sorry Elijah, I know you're only trying to keep me safe. I guess I just took my anger for Klaus out on you. It's just so difficult."

Elijah gave me an understanding look of sympathy and reached over to gently stroke my cheek with the back of his hand. I let only a couple tears escape.

"I know matters aren't easy right now, but it will get better. Now go have fun with your friend."

I waited until Elijah drove away to run into the woods. I knew he probably wouldn't allow me to go into the forest alone, but that was the only place I could meet up with Alex. Neither of us wanted to be in public eye. I wanted to quiz her and see what her take on the notorious Mikaelson family was. Also I wanted to find out if she's someone I could trust. I could really use a ride or die friendship.

"What took you so long?" she asked when I found her.

"Sorry, I had a little situation. Say, have you ever heard of the Originals?" I asked.

"The first vampires to ever walk the earth? Yeah I've heard of them, it's impossible not to know who they are in the supernatural society. Why do you ask?" Alex wondered.

"I heard they have quite a reputation," I said.

"The only one you really need to worry about is the hybrid Klaus. He'll murder you point blank. Unless you have a talent that could be of great use to him, then he'll make sure you stick around. Everyone on this planet is just a pawn for him to manipulate, and when he's done he'll kill you, simple as that," Alex said.

"So is that what every vampire is worried about? They all live their immortal lives in fear of Klaus?" I asked.

"Oh no, Fiona don't be paranoid. Klaus only goes after people who have inconvenienced him in one way or another. He'd have no reason to come to a place like this," she said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's Mystic Falls. Nothing ever happens here," she said.

Alex must indeed be new to the area, because from the stories Elijah and Rebekah have told me there's a hell of a lot happening here – right under the citizens' noses apparently. She was totally clueless.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out and tell the whole town?" I asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fi, you can trust me. I'll take it to the grave."

"I recently discovered I'm related to the Originals," I said.

Alex laughed. "Well we all are to some extent. There are five sire lines, all vampires are descendants of the Originals, but we're pretty distantly removed since the first sires were created a thousand years ago. Although, if one of the Originals were to die, the entire sire line would follow and cease to exist."

I worked up to saying what I did next.

"No, Alex. I'm not just a vampire. I'm a combination of vampire, witch, and werewolf. I'm a tribrid, and the notorious Klaus Mikaelson is my father," I said as casually as I could.

Alex took a moment to process the insane information I'd just told her. "If you didn't look so serious I'd say you were kidding, but are you for real?"

"It's a long story, but yes it's true. This all came on very suddenly and I really need someone to talk to about it. You have to keep my secrets though," I said.

"Fiona I know we only just became friends but I swear you can trust me. Now you have to tell me everything. How in the hell are you Klaus Mikaelson's daughter?"

I was about to dive into my tale but we heard a noise in the woods. It was barely audible, just a faint rustling, like a vampire running swiftly through the trees. I'd failed to notice the afternoon had turned to night; it was way past seven and I wasn't there to meet Elijah. The noise was probably caused by him tracking me down. I may not have known my noble uncle for very long, but it was clear he did not like to be disrespected or disobeyed. I was about to be in deep shit.

"We don't know who that is. Should we make a run for it?" Alex asked.

"No, I have a pretty good idea who it might be," I said. I really wasn't alarmed.

In the blink of an eye Alex disappeared right in front of me. I heard her screaming for help in the distance. I raced after her and got to the scene just in time to see my vicious father tear her heart from her body. I watched in horror as Alex turned gray and fell to the ground. Klaus dropped her heart into the leaves next to her body.

I was enraged. I launched myself at the monster and landed a few solid blows. "What the hell was that?" I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks. "She was my friend!"

Klaus smiled his devilish smile. "I know, but secrets don't make friends."

A realization struck me. "You killed her because I told her about me?"

"And they call me narcissistic!" he laughed. "It was not about you. I tore her heart out because you told her I was in the area. As you know well, I have hundreds of enemies out there, and while I could fight them off, I prefer to take them down one at a time, randomly, so that they have no idea when I will come for them and live their miserable lives in fear. I couldn't risk your little friend whispering, now could I?"

I didn't have it in me to be angry anymore, I just cried. "How could you?"

"On the bright side she did keep her promise to take it to the grave. The grave just came much sooner than she anticipated," Klaus said, amused.

"You didn't have to do that," I sobbed. "She was trustworthy, and we would've had a friendship to last a lifetime. Am I not allowed to be happy because you are miserable? You are disgusting, you are vile, you bastard! Maybe you're right, Elijah is too hopeful and there's absolutely no good in you. After all, people who do terrible things are just terrible people. You are horrible. You are a monster! Alex was my only friend!"

Klaus watched me cry for a moment and his face softened. "Hey, hey. You look like you're in need of comfort."

I looked at him tearfully and nodded, moving closer to embrace him. Klaus backed away and the devilish smirk returned to his face.

"Why don't you find someone less terrible to relate to? Perhaps someone who actually cares?"

I dropped my outstretched arms and realized he had just been teasing me. I should've known he would never comfort me. I wrapped my arms around myself instead and tried to hold myself together. Another loss, another scar. Sure, I hardly knew Alex, but I knew her enough that I could trust her, and there weren't many people I could trust in this world.

"Niklaus don't be so cruel. She's a child, your child," Elijah said as he appeared next to Klaus. He gave him a hard stare as he walked over to me.

"Oh here comes doting Uncle Elijah to coddle you," Klaus said.

"Ignore him Fiona," Elijah said as he pulled me into his arms. "I'm very sorry about your friend."

"I didn't need any more pain right now," I sobbed.

"I know Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"Now maybe you'll think twice about spilling our secrets in attempt to put an end to me. That attempt would be frivolous, by the way," Klaus said. "I am immortal. I cannot be killed."

"I wasn't thinking of you when I was talking to Alex. I was doing that for me. I need to assemble some allies because the wall of protection between me and the thousands of enemies I inherited from you is paper thin. Alex would've helped me fight if someone ever came after me," I cried.

"Fiona, do not speak another word to your petulant father. It will only result in further anger," Elijah insisted, glaring at Klaus in disgust. "Get out of here."

Klaus smirked. "Gladly." He was gone.

"Uncle Elijah, I don't know what to do," I sobbed.

"I got in touch with an acquaintance of mine today. She is a witch, and she agreed to help you with your magic. I planned on introducing you to her tomorrow, but in light of this evening's events I think it would be best if you pack a bag and stay with her tonight. I can tell that Klaus is plotting something, possibly another rampage, and I need to figure out exactly what is running through his head. The last time I had this feeling he destroyed an entire city, among other acts," Elijah said.

"Are you sure your acquaintance won't mind me staying with her?" I asked. It seemed kinda weird to just show up and stay with someone unfamiliar.

"Bonnie is a pleasant young woman and I know she wouldn't mind in the least. She sounded excited to mentor you and I'm sure you'll have fun with her. She is also a very talented witch," he said.

"How do you know her?" I asked. "I thought witches avoided vampires."

"One thing you'll learn about living in this town is that you end up making some unlikely allies. You'll discover that some people who you normally wouldn't associate with are on the same team as you…" he trailed off.

"In the battle between good and evil?" I asked, saying it as you would for a cheesy description of a movie.

His lip twitched. "Something like that."

I was quiet for the rest of the drive. We made a quick stop at home to pick up the bag Rebekah had packed for me. I wasn't thrilled about spending the night at a stranger's house – the thought made me quite uncomfortable – but if Elijah believed it was the best option then I would be okay because he'd made it his mission to keep me safe.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

"Klaus, please, give him your blood. He'll die without it," Stefan begged me.

"Now why should I help you? After all the trouble you caused while I broke the sun and moon curse - which you failed in stopping that anyway - why would I care to help your brother?" I said.

"Let it go Stefan," Damon croaked. "The hybrid freak won't spill any of his own blood."

Stefan turned to face me again. "Klaus, I'll do anything," he said desperately.

"Perhaps we could make a deal," I posed. "You do have an ability that rather interests me. Or at least you used to, back in the day."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"I'll give Damon the cure for the werewolf bite, if you agree to assist me in a little mission of mine. It's a ways out of town, but I believe you'll find the trip rather enticing. Though, this high school student shindig you've been keeping up won't quite cut it. You'll need to return to the darker Stefan that I know and love," I said mischievously. This plan was forming marvelously.

"Get to the point, Klaus," Stefan urged impatiently.

"Allow me to spell it out for you. In exchange for the cure for Damon, you'll come with me and lend your services to my cause. You'll do whatever I ask of you, and you won't even dream of trying to abandon a task, clear?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to, now help my brother," Stefan growled.

I motioned for a woman that I had compelled to come closer. She walked over to me robotically, and I held her out to Stefan like a glass of champagne. "Drink her blood," I commanded.

"I can't," he said. "I'll lose control."

"Ah, but that is exactly what I want from you!" I said cheerfully. "Stefan Salvatore with human blood in his system is an unpredictable force to be reckoned with. You want to save your brother, than drink her blood. Drain her body. Kill her."

Stefan glanced at his dying brother and lunged for the girl. He drained her of every drop, and satisfaction coursed through me when he finished and looked up at me with vampiric eyes. The calm, controlled Stefan had been replaced by a blood-thirsty vampire.

"I have to say I am pleased with your cooperation," I praised him. Keeping my end of the bargain, I bit into my wrist and held it out for Damon. "Heal yourself, mate."

"Take care of Elena," Stefan said to his brother. "Tell her not to worry about me."

"Come along Stefan, you're burning moonlight," I said, smirking. He followed me out the door and I headed for the woods. "There's one more thing I need you to do before we leave town. I need to make sure you'll honor our deal. Nearby in these woods is a human girl a bit an hour or so ago, and I left her to roam the forest, afraid for her life. I want you to find her, and drain her completely of blood."

"Klaus…"

"No arguments, Salvatore, or I'll give your brother a terminal bite. Now, unlike your victim a few minutes ago, I haven't compelled this girl to behave. Once you kill her, we will leave."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Go enjoy the hunt," I said. "Ripper."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers, it's been too long. I apologize for not updating in months, life has been crazy and I honestly haven't had time. That said, I don't want to leave a story unfinished, so even though I may leave you for months at a time, I will never abandon a story completely. My life has calmed down a bit for the time being, so I do intend to write as much as possible for however long this period of time lasts. I want to thank those of you who choose to stick with me and support my stories, it truly means a lot. I know it's annoying when an author doesn't update for months and you have to read the story over again to remember what happened, but I hope you find the content entertaining and worth your time. Also there are more characters from Vampire Diaries that are popping into this story, so I am officially calling it a crossover now. The story is centered on the Originals, but I am coming up with all sorts of fun dynamics that various characters would add. If you came here for the Originals, don't worry they will be prominent. Oh and another minor detail, you may have noticed a change in the spelling of Fiona's middle name. I realized that the spelling of Nicole in the time period she was born in would have been spelled Nikol, so from this point forward that's how it will be spelled. Perhaps I'll take the time to change it in the prior chapters since there are only three. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far, and maybe specifically mention something that happened in the chapters, and hit those follow and favorite buttons to stay updated. Once again, thank you for the support and I hope you're enjoying the story! :)**


	5. Witchcraft 101

**Chapter 5 - Witchcraft 101**

My head was spinning on the way to Elijah's witch friend's house. I was saddened by the loss of Alex, the loss of a person who would've stood up for me, but I hadn't known her long. What bothered me more was all the confusion surrounding Klaus as my father. He'd never acted as my dad, and I didn't really want him to now, but he is my family. I did want to know him, and I wanted him to want to know me. But on the other hand, he's supposed to be my father, and he killed someone I was beginning to build a friendship with. What kind of father does that? I don't want anything to do with a man like that, right? Even so, I couldn't deny the part of me that yearned for his love and approval. Honestly, I did want the happy relationship I'd pictured for as long as I could remember. As a little girl I'd always dreamed of someday meeting a father who would love me, and jumping into his welcoming, wide open arms. I'd dreamed of tender moments with a gentle, faceless man. I dreamed of a faceless father figure who would wipe my tears away and hold me when I was upset. I never imagined that man would be as ruthless and vile as Klaus. Reality really, really sucked.

Elijah's suspicion that Klaus was plotting something big didn't sit well with me either. I was getting some pretty strong vibes off of him before he left Elijah and I in the woods. Klaus was hiding something, something big. Elijah seemed to be onto him, in fact he'd told me that I would probably be staying with Bonnie for a few days while he and Rebekah kept tabs on their brother. I tried to convince him to let me tag along, that my abilities would be helpful, but his answer was a firm no. He didn't believe I would be safe. I tried to argue, but Elijah shut me down before I could even make my point. He certainly didn't put up with any resistance, that was for sure. I even tried puppy-dog eyes and crocodile tears, and whined that I didn't want to be away from my family. His response was a kiss on the forehead and the notion that they would be back before I know it, but that he was still only a phone call away if I needed anything. I assured him I wouldn't.

I wasn't sure how I felt about my aunt and uncle, my only living family members who cared about me, leaving town to defuse the bomb that was Klaus Mikaelson. I didn't want to lose them. I'd just found them, and Elijah was the first to take me in, to call me family. Before he even knew who I was, when I was standing out in the street, he cared for me, giving me his coat because he saw me shivering. He spent time talking with me and listening to what I had to say. Elijah almost made up for what Klaus lacked. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him. What would I do then?

"We're here," Elijah announced as he pulled up in front of a simple, ordinary house. "I'll walk you in."

We were barely halfway up the sidewalk before the light flipped on and a young woman stepped out onto the front porch. She must've been watching out the window, or she had a spell up that enabled her to sense when someone entered her property. I assumed the latter. The presence of magic was eminent.

The woman's sparkly brown eyes set on me. "Hi." she greeted warmly. "I'm Bonnie."

"Fiona."

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Bennett," my uncle said formally.

"Elijah," she acknowledged, nodding her head somewhat warily. I see why Elijah referred to her as his acquaintance rather than as his friend. They must have a rocky past or something. Ugh, there was too much I didn't know about in this tiny town. Forget the newspaper, somebody really needed to be assigned to write a detailed almanac about the Supernatural Secret Society of this place. Supernatural Secret Society… that should be an official organization, I bet Damon Salvatore would be all for it.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you tonight," I said in attempt to break the ice between them. "I hope I'm not intruding too much."

Bonnie smiled. "Not at all. I was actually excited when Elijah asked me to be your mentor. I'm glad you're here."

"I should be going… before Niklaus gets too far," Elijah said, taking a step back from the door.

Bonnie's dark brows scrunched together. "Klaus?"

"Don't worry, witch. I'm fairly certain he isn't after your friends," Elijah said.

She shook her head and sighed, "You should have gone through with it, finished what you started, killing him."

I looked at Elijah curiously. Elijah almost killed Klaus? Now that was a story I needed to hear.

My uncle dismissed my inquisitive gaze. "Bonnie I apologized to you for that, and I'll do so again. The pain he caused you and your friends does not escape me, but he was telling the truth. The bodies of my siblings were indeed safe."

She closed her eyes. "Let bygones be bygones, right?"

"Forgive me," Elijah said. "Now I really must be going." He turned to leave.

"Elijah wait!" I said quickly. He turned back and I threw my arms around him. "Be safe."

"I'll be back soon, Darling," he said, kissing my forehead. "Be good for Bonnie." I watched as he walked back to the car and drove away.

"Come on in," Bonnie said, opening the door.

Her home was simple, yet elegant, and somewhat rustic. When Elijah had first told me he'd found me a mentor, I'd imagined an old, gray-haired, witchy-looking, eccentric lady with a stone house filled with eclectic trinkets and glowing herbal potions. Bonnie wasn't any of that. She looked like a normal young woman, wearing modern clothes and a small amount of makeup that complemented her natural features. She couldn't be older than early-twenties. I was happy about that, relieved actually that Elijah hadn't stuck me with a creepy old woman.

Bonnie led me up the set of creaky wooden stairs, down the hall a short ways and into a bedroom. It was pleasantly decorated and looked comfy and cozy. The walls were painted a light green, not quite mint. Grays and whites accented the room, and furniture was carved from a dark-colored wood. The plush white carpet felt nice beneath my feet.

"This will be your room while you're here, make yourself at home. My room is right across from you. I thought you might like that so you don't feel alone or out of place," she said, seeking my approval with wide eyes.

"That's really thoughtful," I said genuinely. I already felt comfortable around Bonnie. "I don't like to be alone."

"I don't either, which is tough since I live by myself. My friends Caroline and Elena spend the night sometimes, but they can't stay with me every night. I don't mind the solitude, it doesn't scare me or anything, it just makes me miss my grandmother a lot," she said.

"Solitude is an unwelcome guest for me," I said. "I hate it."

"Were you alone before you came to live with the Mikaelsons?" she asked.

I blinked. Normally I didn't share anything with anyone, I had a hard time trusting, but something about Bonnie made me feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling my guts. Plus Elijah had entrusted me into her care, and I'm sure he figured I would share a few personal details with her.

"Yeah. My mother died earlier this year. I was alone in Romania for a few months before coming here."

"Elijah didn't tell me much about you. Just that you were someone he cares for and a witch in need of help with your magic. I have to admit I tried to get more details out of him, but he insisted it wasn't his story to tell," she said, prompting an explanation.

"He really is noble," I mused. "It's kind of a long story, and honestly I don't even have my head wrapped around it all yet. I guess the short version is that I am a tribrid, vampire, witch, and wolf, born in 1456, and Klaus Mikaelson is my father."

She looked at me incredulously, her mouth agape. "Klaus is your dad?"

"My biological father, yes. I never knew him until a few days ago. He left when my mother was pregnant with me," I said.

She didn't pry, and changed the course of the conversation. "Your mother, Rowena Devereaux. Elijah told me a bit about the Deveraux witches, and I've heard through other sources as well that they are a very powerful clan. Ancestral magic is a creature of its own. You harness a great amount of power."

"Yes, it's a bit much at times. I'm hoping you'll be able to help me learn how to harness it properly, and exercise it without, say, burning down a small country," I said, only half-jokingly.

"It's getting late," she noted. "We could go to bed now and start training tomorrow, if you prefer."

"I don't think I could sleep right now if I wanted to," I said.

Bonnie nodded in understanding. "Let's practice some magic then, maybe it will help clear your head. I do that sometimes after a stressful day; I find it relaxing."

"I haven't gotten to use my powers much," I admitted. "My mother taught me now and then, but she was always so preoccupied trying to keep me safe. I tried on my own for a while, but it didn't go to well. Then once I absorbed her power I stopped altogether. I was afraid I'd hurt someone or myself."

"It took me awhile to get used to magic as well. I wasn't very good when I started, but having my grandmother to mentor me helped tremendously. The biggest thing to remember is that your magic is alive, it has a mind of its own and can be unpredictable. Gaining total control of it takes time, and it's important to resist the temptation of using it to bring harm to someone who crosses you."

"Why?" I asked. "What if they deserve it?"

"Black magic is not something you want to harness, Fiona. Once you go down that path it's hard to come back. Trust me, I know from experience. Use your magic to prevent, protect, and defend if you have to, but never use it for acts of revenge or destruction where it is not necessary. It'll ruin you," she spoke solemnly.

"No black magic," I repeated. "Got it."

"Good. Okay, let's start with something small, easy," she said. She grabbed a down pillow off the bed and ripped it open so the feathers spilled out onto the blankets. "There, make these float."

I gave her a quizzical look.

"I know it seems strange, but this was the first spell I mastered, and it's actually kinda fun. It's also good for exercising control. The feathers are delicate, so if you use too much power, they'll shed apart and disintegrate to dust," Bonnie said.

I reached out my hand and using just a little fraction of an ounce of my magic I lifted all the feathers into the air. I could feel the energy flowing from my fingertips, and I had the urge to amplify the power I was exerting by a million, but I fought the temptation.

"Fiona that's excellent," Bonnie praised. "Now try spinning them, like a cyclone."

Using my index finger I began to draw tiny, slow circles. The feathers moved in accordance, and I sped up the pace. Once I was drawing circles as quickly as I could with my finger, I incorporated my whole hand. In the blink of an eye, the feathers disappeared. I looked down at the pile of featherdust on the bedspread, and then up at Bonnie.

"Oops," I said sheepishly.

"That's all right, now you know what using too much power for a small task feels like. Because you possess a startling amount of magic, it doesn't take much for you to perform spells, even the more intricate and elaborate spells. You need to learn to use the exact amount necessary, not even the slightest bit of excess or things could go terribly wrong. Destroying the spell itself with the overuse of magic usually isn't a big deal, but destroying what surrounds it could be catastrophic with the extent of your power."

"Which also means I have the ability to perform spells that would be consuming for other witches, due to the surmountable stamina my magic would give me," I realized. "I can use magic in ways other witches can't. I'm stronger."

Bonnie sighed. "Yes, you are. You magic would annihilate mine in a fraction of a second. I could spend a lifetime trying to match your potency, and I wouldn't even come close."

"Do I have enough power to exhaust any witch's magic?" I asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I know you're not the only witch with access to ancestral magic, but I have to believe that your vampire and werewolf attributes would amplify the effectiveness of the source of your magic. That said, it would be naive to think you're invincible, that there's no one out there that carries more magical power than you."

I considered her words carefully, and I knew she was right. For example, my magic was probably nothing compared to that of Esther Mikaelson. She could probably devour me with the raise of a finger. She created the Immortality Spell, something no witch had ever done before. Those who had tried had failed… or worse. She practiced a magic so dark that even the most nefarious of witches wouldn't toil with. Esther was the Original Witch.

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Where on God's green earth is Niklaus?" Rebekah shouted in exasperation. We'd been searching for him for nearly four hours, and we hadn't even caught a trail.

"Shouting will not help us find him," I reminded her. I was a bit frustrated myself.

"Why do we care where he went anyway?" she asked angrily.

"Do I really need to recount all of Niklaus' past expeditions for you? Have you forgotten the havoc he wreaks?"

My sister huffed. "I see your point."

"We'll find him soon," I said confidently. "He can't be far."

"What if he isn't even in Virginia? There are other states with forests, you know," my sister said smartly.

"There's one more place we should check before we head out of state," I said. "The Salvatores."

I turned the car around and started heading back toward Mystic Falls. I don't know why I didn't think of this before, after all Niklaus' favorite hiding spots were always right under his family's noses. We did have quite the history with the Salvatores, Niklaus in particular. I was inclined to bring up Rebekah and Stefan's past, but if I did that my sister would make me pull the car over just so she could pound my face into the pavement. I chuckled silently at the thought. No, I'll leave the antagonizing to my iniquitous brother.

Once at the Salvatore house, Rebekah and I wasted no time in getting to the doorstep. The eldest one, Damon, was waiting right behind the door upon hearing our arrival. I knew he was an obstreperous and downright brash character, but I hoped for everyone's sake that he would be decorous with me and provide me with the crucial information to find Niklaus.

The door swung open revealing a drunken, overly cheerful Damon. "Ah! My favorite Original and Barbie Klaus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Barbie Klaus?" Rebekah griped. "Really?"

Damon pretended to ponder before his face lit up and he snapped his fingers. "Blonde Bombshell. Sexy Bex. Take your pick."

"Contain yourself, Salvatore. I was interested in your brother, not you," my sister said with a smug smile.

"Damon, I would appreciate it if you would be straightforward in answering my impending question… I realize that may be more difficult than usual due to your current level of sobriety," I said.

"Justin Timberlake is serious in his suit and tie," Damon mused, referencing who I assumed to be a celebrity. "Come on in, and remember there is such a thing as stupid question before you ask me whatever it is you intend to inquire about."

I was tiring of Damon's antics, but he led us into the parlor and gestured to the sofas. I did my best to ignore the scantily dressed women promenading through the house, carrying trays of wine glasses filled with either bourbon or their own blood.

"Care to join me in having a drink?" Damon asked, picking up a glass of liquor.

"Actually we are in a bit of a bind, so we best be getting on our way promptly. All pleasantries and conversation aside, has my brother Niklaus stopped by recently?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact he has," Damon said. "Drink?" he held the glass out to me.

"Would you mind recounting the affair for me?" I asked, declining the alcohol.

"You're gonna regret not having booze in your system, but suit yourself. Oh wait, you're already in a suit!" Damon laughed at his own witticism. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rebekah chewing on her lip to hide her amusement.

"Your lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy little brother came by after Stefan asked him to heal me from a wolf bite. Since the legend is incapable of performing a good deed without collecting something in return, Klaus took Stefan in exchange for giving me his blood. Only he did not take Stefan to use him as Stefan, but took him on a little human hunting trip so he would become a ripper again. The question there is what is your hybrid brother planning on doing with the weapon Ripper Stefan?" Damon paused before smiling exaggeratedly. "Feel like having a drink now?"

"Elijah what _is_ our brother plotting?" Rebekah asked quietly, her voice infused with worry.

"Do you have any indication of their whereabouts?" I asked.

"If I did, do you think I would be sitting here drinking myself into a stupor instead of doing my damnedest to save my baby brother?"

I stood from my seat. "Thank you for your time, Damon. Now we have our work cut out for us in finding them, and you have my word that I will do everything in my power to bring your brother home. In the meantime, I suggest you sober up and recruit your friends in the effort of finding him."

Rebekah and I dashed out to the car. As soon as the ignition fired I sped down the road. My brother was up to no good, and he acquired quite the accomplice in executing his plan. Ripper Stefan was a force to be reckoned with.

"Where are we going now?" my sister asked.

"Bonnie Bennett's home. I want to see if she can do a locator spell on Niklaus," I informed her. "We aren't going to get anywhere combing the streets for him."

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Bonnie and I were settling in to watch a movie before bed. I felt better after being able to exercise my magic, even that little improved my mental stability. I didn't feel like I was about to burst at the seams anymore. As Bonnie explained it, magic is like a muscle; it needs to be worked out and pushed to its limits, or it will cramp up and deteriorate. She told me she would convince Elijah to allow me to do the feather spell or roll a pencil across the table without touching it a few times a day so I don't go stir crazy.

"Someone's here," Bonnie said, becoming alert.

"Are they dangerous?" I asked her.

"No, I recognize their aura," she said. She opened the door and peered out into the yard. "It's Rebekah and Elijah."

"What?!" I exclaimed, running to the door. I blew past her and jumped into Elijah's arms before he was halfway up the sidewalk.

"Goodness Fiona, we were only gone a few hours," Elijah said.

"I know, but I was worried. Did you find Klaus?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Elijah answered as he stepped onto the porch. "Would you please invite us in, Bonnie?"

"Come in, Rebekah and Elijah," Bonnie granted.

They filled us in on what happened at the Salvatore house. I wasn't sure what a 'ripper' was, but from Elijah's urgent tone it didn't sound good. I would have to ask him about it later. I listened intently while he and Bonnie discussed the best course of action.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to perform a locator spell and tell us where our waywardly brother has gone," Elijah said.

"I think I can do you one better," Bonnie said. "Fiona is a direct link to Klaus, more so than you or Rebekah. It's possible I could access his mind through her and find out what his plans and intentions are."

"You could read his mind?" Rebekah said and shook her head. "I don't even want to know what goes on in there."

"Fiona, it's time to put your magic to the test. There's no way I can perform a spell of this magnitude with my amount of power. You're going to have to let me access your ancestral supply. I will take point and guide the process, but it's going to rely on your strength and energy, so prepare yourself. You might feel quite drained by end of it," Bonnie said, hastily grabbing her grandmother's grimoire before sitting down on the floor and motioning for me to join her.

"Candles, bowl, knife, salt, something that belongs to Klaus…" Bonnie continued listing off ingredients needed for the spell.

Elijah and Rebekah scrambled to collect the items. While Bonnie sprinkled a circle of salt around us, I lit the candles Rebekah had spaced throughout the room by simply looking at them and willing a flame to appear. Elijah placed the bowl and knife in the middle of us, and Bonnie immediately sliced my wrist so blood flowed, making Elijah cringe. She cut me unexpectedly, so the pain didn't really register. I took the pendant I'd had ever since I could remember, the only thing I carried with me wherever I went, and added it to the circle as the piece belonging to Klaus, which would make the connection between his mind and my mind clear. Bonnie dipped her finger into the bowl of blood and began writing Klaus' name on my forehead.

"Since you're the one related by blood, I won't be able to know any of his thoughts, so it's on you to relay everything that you see to the rest of us, alright?" Bonnie said.

I nodded. "Will Klaus know I'm reading his mind?"

"No. The spell will have no effect on him."

"Until we find out what he's doing, that is," Rebekah chimed in. "In that case the effect will be a major kicking of his rear end."

"I'm ready," I said, joining hands with Bonnie.

Elijah held up a hand. "Are you sure this is safe?"

I looked at him with a grave expression. "We don't really have a choice."

I closed my eyes and began chanting with Bonnie. It didn't take long for an image to procure in my head. It took me a second to realize I was seeing through Klaus' eyes. It felt strange, like I shouldn't be there. I became less and less aware that I was actually sitting in a room with Bonnie, Rebekah, and Elijah and instead inside of Klaus' mind, until I was so engrossed in his thoughts and perceptions that I forgot my surroundings entirely. I focused on the scene in front of me.

 **(Quick note: The italicized lettering is what Klaus' mind is communicating to Fiona. The first person perspective is Klaus' point of view, so the use of 'I' is referring to him, not Fiona. Fiona's perspective will return once the italicized writing ends. Hope I didn't just confuse you! :D Now back to the story!)**

 _I sunk my teeth into the neck of the werewolf Stefan had lured out to a secluded area of the woods for me, away from his pack. Following my instruction, Stefan hoisted the man over his shoulders and carried him back toward the pack's camp in the mountains of Tennessee. We were deep in the woods and away from human life. Albeit, it was an unfortunate day for the occasional hiker. Stefan reached the camp, dropped the man he was carrying onto the dirt, and the wolf people paused. A woman ran to see to the man we'd just brought in. I hung back a few hundred meters away, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make an entrance._

" _Who are you?" the female werewolf asked Stefan._

 _I flashed to his side. "The more important question is who am I." I tilted my head and smirked. "Pardon the intrusion. My name is Klaus."_

" _You're the hybrid," the woman said, her voice an octave lower in fear._

" _You've heard of me," I grinned devilishly. "Fantastic."_

" _What's going on?" she asked._

" _Just a small scientific expedition, Love. You see, I'm on a mission to create more of my kind. A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun, a true hybrid. The modification being the new breed will be my sires, which will give me a very strong army with me as the general."_

 _The wolf I'd just bitten came to life, gasping for air. I appreciated his dramatic timing. No one volunteered to give him their blood, so I chose a man who looked like he cared for the woman who greeted us and shoved his wrist into the fangs of my new hybrid, forcing him to drink, completing the transformation. The pack stared at the scene, utterly horrified._

" _It's the New Order," I addressed the bystanders. "Join or die."_

 _Stefan assisted me in snapping the necks of the rest of the pack after I'd fed them my blood. Our first hybrid, Ray, was still recovering from his transformation. He looked around wildly at his dead pack. Stefan assured him it was just a matter of time before they wake up, and that he should just relax._

" _So is this your master plan?" Stefan asked me. "To build an army of hybrid slaves?"_

" _No not slaves," I told him. "Warriors. Comrades."_

" _For what war, might I ask?"_

" _Well you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big no one ever dares pick a fight."_

" _What makes you sure they'll be loyal?" he challenged._

" _It's hard not to be loyal when you're on the winning team."_

 _Stefan shook his head in disbelief. "Manipulation is an art form for you."_

" _Something's wrong with our first attempt here," I said, examining the blood flowing from Ray's eyes._

" _Creating a hybrid must not be as simple as you thought it would be," Stefan said. "There must be a piece of the puzzle missing."_

 _I watched in disappointment as the rest of the pack hemorrhaged and died. This was quite the predicament. Perhaps I should've done a bit of research before attempting to create a new species. I dismissed Stefan for the night and rewarded him by telling him he could have the night to roam as he pleased, and I watched with satisfaction as he tore unsuspecting victims limb from limb as he drained them of blood. I'd managed to rid the boy of his precious humanity in a matter of minutes. He was serving my purposes well. We made a great team, and we would figure out a way to successfully breed hybrids. I will get my army one way or another, and I will be king._

Suddenly I was back in Bonnie's living room with three sets of eyes watching me intently. I took a moment to compose myself. I'd never experienced anything like that before. It's like I was no longer me; I was Klaus. I could see what he saw, I could hear what he heard, I could smell what he smelled, I knew his every thought as it passed through his mind. And he had no idea I was there. It was amazing.

"Well, Witch, what did you see?" Rebekah prompted impatiently.

"Sister!" Elijah scolded. "Give her a moment."

"What did you see Fiona?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus is in Tennessee," I said. "He's trying to build an army."

"An army?" Elijah asked.

"Not just any army. He's trying to create more hybrids like himself, but they would be sired to him, like how vampire sirelines work," I explained. "The wolf people are dying in process of transformation, though. There's something Klaus isn't doing right. They keep dying. He's decided not to stop until he successfully creates a hybrid."

"That's Klaus alright, building an army just so no one will fight him," Rebekah scoffed.

"I don't understand why he's that insecure," Elijah said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "We promised him always and forever."

"What about Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus has made him a monster," I said sadly. "He doesn't want to do the things he's doing, but his humanity is off right now."

While Elijah and Rebekah discussed Klaus' motives, Bonnie seemed to be contemplating something. The expression on her face told me she knew what was happening, but she was running through every other possible answer as if she didn't want her discernment to be correct. Her eyes kept flickering between me and the floor.

"Fiona, could you leave the room for a minute please? I need to speak with your relatives privately," she finally requested.

I didn't want to leave, but I followed her request. Elijah hadn't put up with my arguing earlier, and now would be an even worse time to contend. I respectfully left the room, but I hid just around the other side of the wall, unbeknownst to any of them and listened to their conversation.

"Bonnie, what is it?" I heard my uncle ask.

"I know what Klaus needs for his hybrids to complete the transformation," she spoke softly. Really there was no point in trying to be quiet, I have heightened senses, which she must've forgotten.

"He needs Fiona's blood," Bonnie whispered.

I froze.

"Why on earth would he need _Fiona's_ blood?" Rebekah asked.

"She has both vampire and werewolf in her blood. Klaus can't use his own blood because he's the creator. Doppelgänger blood would work, but Elena's a vampire now so that nullifies it. Even if she were human her blood alone wouldn't be enough to produce the army Klaus has in mind. Fiona, on the other hand, is superior to all other supernaturals, and as part of her enhanced healing abilities, her blood supply replenishes virtually as quickly as it's lost. By using her he could make an infinite number of hybrids. It wouldn't kill her, but Fiona would have no life. She'd be constantly bitten and fed on. Klaus would use her like an appliance. Eventually her ancestral magic would take over and put her out of her misery. For good."

Tears were streaming down my face. Klaus' order of "join or die" now applied to me, except either way the result would be the same. I ran back into the room, jumped into Elijah's lap and buried myself into his chest as if to hide from my impending fate.

"Please don't let him kill me, Uncle Elijah," I begged, sobbing.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." His arms tightened around me. "We need to get her out of here. Now."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers! I am so, so deeply sorry for not updating for an obscene amount of time. The past several months have gotten away from me, life has been crazy, but I am back and I am so inspired to write for you. I hope you are still as in love with this story as I am. I want to mention that there has been some question about Cami ever showing up in the story, which is a valid question since I added her in the character list but you have not seen her yet. My answer is yes, she will show up and be a vital part of the story, but not yet. I don't want to give too much away, so I won't say when, but she will have her debut appearance soon. I love you all, and I love this story, and I am so excited to continue this journey, so please leave a review letting me know that you are still with me. Feel free to ask any questions you may have and reach out to me with feedback. Finally, please forgive any editing errors. Give this story a follow and a favorite and share it with a friend and I will talk to you in the next chapter! Blessings!**


	6. Daddy Issues

**Chapter 6 - Daddy Issues**

I watched as raindrops rolled down the car window, and tried to identify patterns in the streaks they created rather than dwell on the fact that Klaus would be after my blood in the very near future. He was wickedly smart, and it wouldn't take him long to figure out that I was the key to the survival his precious hybrids. I stared out into the darkness of night and felt tears beginning to fall from my eyes, similarly to the way the rain streamed down the window. I wasn't upset about the idea of my own father wanting me only for the use of my blood, I mean that was upsetting, but what I hated even more than that was having to be on the run again. My entire existence had consisted of running, and I was tired of it. I didn't want to run anymore. Part of me wanted to let Klaus have his way with me so that eventually my magic would put me out of my misery, and it would all be over. I'd be free.

I didn't dare share that assertion with Elijah, for he'd made it his quest to keep Klaus from laying a hand on me. We were on our way back to the Mikaelson mansion to gather a few things and come up with a plan to evade Klaus, and another plan should we end up in a confrontation with him, and yet another plan in case those didn't work. Elijah said I had exactly one hour to pack up the belongings I wished to take while he and Rebekah discussed strategies, and then we were leaving regardless of whether they came up with a finalized scheme. I begrudgingly promised to obey and chose not to make my case about running. Elijah had done nothing but care for me since I arrived in this town, and he deserved a little cooperation on my part. I might be independant and strong-headed, but I know when to stand down. Following Elijah's lead was probably my best chance at getting through this alive.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and set the duffel bag Rebekah had given me on the floor. I looked around my room and sighed; I didn't want to leave. I hadn't been here all that long, just a little over a week, and although Klaus and mine's relationship was far from smooth, I liked being here. I liked being with my family, especially Elijah. The circumstances weren't great, but this place was starting to feel like home and now we have to leave it behind. I wondered if this would forever be the ongoing pattern of my life.

Unbeknownst to Elijah, I closed my eyes and focused on his voice, using magic to tune in to his and Rebekah's conversation. They knew that if they spoke with normal volume I would be able to hear them even though I was upstairs because of my enhanced hearing from both my vampire and werewolf genes, so they spoke just quietly enough that I couldn't hear without dipping into my witch genes as well. I envisioned being in the room with them, trying to get as mentally close to them as I could. It was sort of a variation of the spell I'd done earlier, but I didn't have the tangible objects to link myself directly to Elijah's mind. We were in a close enough vicinity of each other so a spell of that intensity wasn't necessary, heightened hearing was sufficient. I didn't need to see inside his or Rebekah's mind. Right now, anyway.

"We can't hide from Nik, he's been to every corner of the world at least twenty times. Not to mention his enemies whom will recognize us and quickly figure out that Fiona is his offspring. We certainly couldn't win a fight against Klaus' vengeful enemies should they team up, not if they gather enough people. They could stake us temporarily, and Fiona would be done for," I heard Rebekah say.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Elijah asked, frustration apparent in his voice.

"If only we could shove one of those mystical daggers into his chest like he's done to us a dozen times," Rebekah said spitefully.

"Are we too hasty? Niklaus has said nothing of Fiona's blood," Elijah thought aloud.

"Are we really going to stick around and wait for him to figure that out? It's impossible to keep secrets from that wanker. What if he already knows and he's just waiting for us all to get comfortable before he goes in for the kill? I say we get a headstart this time so maybe Fiona has a decent chance of survival," my aunt said.

"Which again begs the question, where are we to go?" Elijah asked.

"Well getting out of Mystic Falls might be a good start," Rebekah snarked.

"If only your wit would save Fiona's life," my uncle replied sharply.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Rebekah complained.

It was silent for minutes before Elijah spoke. "What if we inform Niklaus of what Fiona's blood can do ourselves?"

"Are you mad?" Rebekah interrupted. "We'd be relinquishing Fiona to her death," she said, immediately shooting down the idea.

"My thoughts exactly," I muttered under my breath.

"Sister let me finish. If we raise our concerns to Niklaus directly, there's less of a chance he'll make a rash decision. We would be extending a great amount of trust, which would not be lost on him, and he would once again be reminded that he is treasured in this family, that he doesn't have to be a sadist in order to keep us from conspiring against him. This newfound information could be a piece in uniting us all," Elijah said.

There he goes with that crap again.

"What makes you so certain he doesn't already know?" Rebekah questioned. "For all we know, he's headed back here to fetch her to breed his hybrids as we speak. And besides, the problem with your logic is that we trust Klaus, because that's not accurate. When in the thousand years of our history has he not taken advantage of a situation for his own gain? Big brother please tell me you haven't been hoodwinked into trusting the fool."

Elijah contemplated her words. "You're right. Niklaus wouldn't hesitate to use Fiona if he truly believed it would be best." I could hear anger rising in his tone. "He's told me I'm a sentimental fool, perhaps he's right, and I can't reckon on my conjecture that he could never grievously harm his own child, not with her life on the line."

"Oh thank God! I was worried I'd have to knock some sense into you," Rebekah said, approving of his conclusion.

"I've changed my mind. I think you and Fiona shall stay here whilst I go to Tennessee and find Niklaus. I will distract him, mislead him, and it is your duty to protect Fiona. Whether you twain stay or flee, do not make me aware. I don't want any knowledge of your destined location, nothing Niklaus could get out of me. That way I won't have to lie," he said.

"And what are you planning to do when you find him?" Rebekah asked.

"Now that's my business, isn't it?" he said mysteriously.

"I'll do as you say, but with one slight alteration," my aunt began. "I'm coming with you."

"And leave Fiona here unprotected?" Elijah questioned.

"The person she needs protection from is Klaus, and if we've got a handle on him she's got nothing to worry about. She can put a protection spell on the mansion so she'll be safe in the unlikely event that an enemy of Klaus' should show up. It serves my memory that we've had better success getting Klaus to stand down when the two of us confront him together."

"But if Klaus decides to come for Fiona, he'll beat us back here. He can run faster than us," Elijah said.

"We won't let that happen," Rebekah said confidently. "Plus Fiona is a very strong witch, she'd be able to hold her own until we got here. I believe this is the best we can do, Elijah."

I chewed on my fingernails while awaiting his response. The intensity of the situation was really starting to hit me. Klaus was a different kind of monster.

"I trust you'll inform Fiona."

Now I wished I had the means to copy the spell I'd done earlier. I wanted to get inside Elijah's head so I could know what he was up to. I hadn't anticipated he'd seek out Klaus and challenge him to a dual, so to speak. Misleading the vindictive brute would not be easy, and if Klaus found out he'd… well, I didn't even want to imagine what he'd do.

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

My hands were clenched tightly around the steering wheel as I drove toward Tennessee. I wasn't one to be easily angered - my patience had been learned through centuries of dealing with Klaus and his antics - and rarer than that did I ever act out of anger. My philosophy was always that compromises and agreements were deftly more attainable in situations when those involved are calm, cool, and collected. I was ignoring my own wise proverb, instead allowing the anger to stew within me.

Klaus had really done it this time. I realized now that the only reason he hadn't forced Fiona to leave the moment she walked into our home was because he could use her blood to build an army strong enough to eradicate Fiona herself. Death would be a merciful sentence compared to what she would have to endure under Klaus' thumb of control. Granted my brother has not yet spoken his intent to use the capabilities of Fiona's blood, not even a mere whisper, but I wasn't about to take any chances. A child's life was on the line, my very own blood. Klaus had cursed her with a thousand years of enemies, the most serpentine of them all being himself.

According to Fiona's visions, Klaus had found the pack of wolves in the mountains of Tennessee. I knew he wouldn't be found anywhere near a roadway, so I stopped the vehicle just a few feet from the forest edge. We would have to continue our search on foot. I'd hoped we'd be able to pick up a scent, but the recent rainfall thwarted that ambition. As vampires our sense of smell was heightened, but when it came to tracking it was usually hit-and-miss. It was instinctual for our kind to be alerted to the aroma of blood, not so much to memorize a scent and follow a trail. There was a better chance of Niklaus catching our scent with his sensitive werewolf nose and seeking us out.

Our searching came to a halt when I heard the sound rustling leaves and swift footsteps. I instinctively threw my arm in front of my sister to protect her, ready to move her out of harm's way. Rebekah didn't appreciate the gesture as she slapped my arm away. I suppose she found it condescending, as if I thought she wasn't capable of defending herself.

"Rebekah and Elijah, what an entirely unwelcome surprise," Niklaus greeted as he approached us.

"What an entirely unsurprising welcome," I said tersely.

"How, praytell, did you manage to hunt me down all the way out here?" he asked.

"Let's get one thing settled, brother; I am the one who will be asking the questions," I said, further hardening my tone.

"Have I done something to offend you, Elijah?" my brother posed.

"If it were only I who was offended, I'd wait until you returned to address the issue, but I will not disregard your _malicious_ intentions for a person I care very much about," I retorted harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"As if you didn't already know!" I criticized angrily. "The reason you've allowed Fiona to live in our home is because you intend to exploit her to create your demonic hybrids! You haven't killed her yet because her blood is the ingredient to keep your beasts alive! I suspected something off about you not putting up a bigger fuss about her staying with us, and now I know why. Well let me tell you something, _brother_ , I will not allow you to make a slave out of her! If you want a single drop of her blood you'll have to kill me first!"

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're hollering about," Klaus insisted. He was becoming angry now.

"Come on Nik, don't play dumb," Rebekah piped. "Bonnie told us all about why Fiona's blood is so special. You've been found out. Your idea of making her your hybrid breeding machine has been uncovered. It would kill her, but that would bring a smile to your face, wouldn't it? After all you threatened to murder her yourself the day you met her. You've wanted her dead since before she was born."

"How dare you accuse me of conspiring against my own blood," my brother spoke lowly. "Turning her into a hybrid breeding machine, you are both so eager to agree with that conclusion. That I would take away the life of my own flesh and blood for my own selfish uses. You think I am that evil of a demon? Believing that I'd use her to the point of death for my own personal gain, yet I've never spoken those words. Truthfully I tell you that I knew nothing of what Fiona's blood is capable of, yet I see it in your eyes, it doesn't matter what I say you won't believe me."

I searched my brother's face. His eyes held an expression of genuine hurt. He appeared truthfully confused as well. I've learned how to identify when Klaus is lying, and this wasn't the face of a liar. Perhaps our accusation was indeed false.

"You sincerely had no idea?" I asked softly.

Niklaus chuckled with disbelief. "You, brother, are worse than our parents. Coming at me, guns blazing, accusing me of something that had never even crossed my mind. You didn't even bother to ask, you just assumed the worst. I suppose that's not unreasonable, given my history and my treatment of Fiona, but never have I seen you so _willing_ to take that as the truth, so ready to accept that I am diabolical and rotten. You trust your own predictions instead of me, your family. Your own blood."

"Niklaus -"

"I know I've done unspeakable acts throughout the centuries, and I don't doubt that there will be more to come, but not once have I ever been accused of something I didn't do. Not once did my own family decide to turn against me before I'd even spoken a word. Father did those things, just as sure as he beat me right in front of you. I never thought you would sink this low."

With that, Niklaus vanished from our sight. The sun was beginning to rise, signifying dawn. It had been a long night, and no one would be resting easy anytime soon.

"What does this mean?" Rebekah asked.

"I believe this means we've just made a terrible mistake. Klaus was on the verge of deciding to cease his formidable ways, possibly rekindle his relationship with his family, and we just put quite the wrench in that. If he was up to any good before, that's most definitely not the case now," I said.

"Do we follow him, try to explain?" Rebekah asked.

"He left because he couldn't bear to look at our faces anymore, let alone listen to any words we have to say," I said solemnly. "I think it's best if we go home to Fiona."

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I paced the length of the mansion's ballroom a thousand times, running through every moment of my life. I'd ran for centuries, staked hundreds of vampires in the heart, snapped the necks of werewolves, teamed up with my mother to weaken covens of witches to keep them from taking me captive, did whatever means necessary to stay alive, but despite all of that my demise would be none other than my own father, the notorious Klaus Mikaelson. My time was coming, I could feel it. The end was nigh, and here I was, pacing back and forth in a fancy house, just waiting for it. I had a protection spell up, sure, but how long would that last? That wouldn't help me should Klaus decide to light the place on fire. Though succumbing to the flames had to be a better way to go than whatever spectacular ending Klaus was designing.

Tears ran down my cheeks and dripped onto the marble floor. I wasn't ready to die. Five hundred and sixty years wasn't enough time when you only aged every three decades. I'd never seen Paris, or the Mayan ruins, or fallen in love, nothing other than run and hide. I'd never had a chance to live because of Klaus. His enemies were the reason I couldn't stay in one place for more than a month. Scratch that, _he_ was the reason I would never have a home. My life was over the day it started, my fate decided before I'd even been a thought.

There had to be something I could do to save myself. I believed Elijah when he said he would protect me, but if I had to guess who he would choose to keep should it ever be a decision, he would choose his bastard of a brother, if not only for the reason that Klaus would show him things worse than death if he chose otherwise. Depending on Elijah I would surely end up dead. I was on my own with this one.

What I hated most was that it was impossible to instill fear in Klaus. He was the most powerful creature on the planet since I was such an inexperienced witch. No one had the power to overtake him. All the wood from the White Oak had been destroyed, and even if there still was some around, Klaus wouldn't be an easy kill. His instincts put the fiercest warrior to shame. He'd survived a thousand years because he obliterated those who challenged him. Those who live do so only because Klaus allows it. Empires rose and fell by his will alone.

Not anymore.

I was filled with a refreshing sense of self-preservation, a fire sparked within me, the will to live. Klaus wasn't going to take me down, not like this. I wasn't going to sit here withering and cowering in fear while I waited for him to show up and deliver my death sentence. I wanted to fight. I wiped my tears away and ran upstairs to Elijah's study and rummaged through his diaries until I found what I was looking for; the location of the man who started it all. Conveniently, his crypt was only a short ways away in North Carolina.

I ran to the cemetery, which was just on the edge of town, away from the main drag. I sprinted through the cemetery, reading the names of every crypt I passed. According to Elijah's journal, a Bennett witch had entombed him in the 1990s to keep him from killing a baby doppelgänger. I presumed that's why Bonnie warned against dark magic, for her relative would've had to use dark magic to neutralize a vampire this strong. Also it was stated in Elijah's journal that he was unaware of the exact location, but the crypt looked to be rectangular in shape and made of granite and limestone. Well gosh, that was helpful because I thought it might look like a plastic freaking ikea sink. Almost all of the crypts in the graveyard were made from limestone and granite and were rectangular in shape. It was like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles.

The morning sun was fully visible now, and people would soon come to visit their dead. I was running out of time. I decided I needed a better vantage point, so I hopped up into a tree and scrambled to the top. Perched on a branch, I scanned the cemetery looking for any indication of a crypt housing an entombed vampire. Finally I spotted Pickett Mausoleum, which had a feather engraved over the name, and noticed how mysteriously abandoned it looked. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about the sepulcher stuck out to me. I dropped down from the tree. This had to be it. I flung the gate open and pushed the cover off the tomb, revealing the desiccated body of the Mikaelson patriarch.

I gasped at the sight. I hadn't been prepared for the sight of a desiccated vampire, whose complexion was disturbingly gray in color and the body bound by thick iron chains. His face was peaceful and troubled at the same time. His skin looked thin and feathery, as if it were covered with white powder and deep purple veins protruded from it creating deep ridges. Mikael was dead in every sense of the word. I aimed to change that.

I wasn't exactly sure how to revive a desiccated vampire, I suppose I should have done more research before setting out on this endeavor. It didn't take a genius to figure out that blood would be needed, but I didn't know if I needed anything else, especially since a spell had been used in the process of mummifying him. Given my blood was extraordinary maybe that would be enough. Powerful magic flowed through me, revitalization wasn't a daunting task. I just had to let Mikael bite my wrist. Mikael, a vampire who fed on vampires and hadn't tasted even the blood of a mouse in over two decades. No biggie.

"Don't be a coward," I whispered to myself. That phrase was becoming part of my regular vocabulary.

"Mikael," I said to get his attention. No reaction. "Wake up."

I hesitantly reached out to touch him. "Mikael!"

His eyes shot open, scaring me half to death. I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle my shout of surprise and jumped back a few feet. My heart was racing. His eyes were black, thirsty as ever. He needed my blood. Like father like son I guess, oh the irony. I cautiously crept back over to the tomb. Mikael's eyes were still open, staring right at me with a piercing gaze. I unwillingly offered my wrist, placing it directly onto his lips. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth as I felt him bite into my flesh. I watched the color return to his face, and the appearance of desiccation faded until it receded completely.

"Hi there," I said timidly. "Welcome back."

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice a deep baritone.

"A damsel in need of your help," I said matter-of-factly.

"Why is it that you awoke me?" he asked.

"I know this all must be a bit much. You see, I am in need of protection from Klaus, and rumor has it you're just the guy I'm looking for. From what I've been told, you're the only person Klaus is afraid of," I said.

"I am a vampire who feeds on vampires, I find human blood as satisfying as a cheap wine, I've been denying of it for as long as I can remember, but your blood contains a strength unlike any other. How?" Mikael asked.

"That's because I'm a tribrid, vampire, werewolf, and witch. I have the blood of all three combined, so yes it's potent," I said. "It's also part of the reason why I've brought you back from the dead."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I will tell you the whole story but maybe we should get you out of these chains first," I said. I ripped them apart in one swift movement.

"Thank you," he said as he sat up.

"You're not so scary for a badass vampire vampire-hunter," I said. I grimaced, I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

His lips curled into an amused smirk. "There are only a select few who would agree with you."

"Klaus isn't one of them, I trust?"

He smiled wryly. "Certainly not."

"Do you need more blood?" I asked.

"I'm all right for now," Mikael said. "Why don't you tell me why Klaus has provoked you?"

"The first thing you should probably know is that I'm his daughter." I paused for him to process that, observing his expression of surprise at the statement. I filled him in on my life story up to the present, explaining how I would end up as a hybrid-breeding machine because of my special blood.

"That _boy_ ," he spit the word, "would become more of a monstrosity than he already is were he to successful pursue an army of sired hybrids."

I nodded. "I'm not strong enough yet to fight him off on my own. I need your help in taking Klaus down. You're stronger than other vampires because you feed on your own kind, and I believe that by combining our powers we could put Klaus in his place."

"Your speech is rather compelling, although I do have further inquisition on the matter," Mikael said. "Why would you want to best your own father?"

"He's not exactly a loving, compassionate person in that role," I said bitterly. "I've been hiding from Klaus' enemies for almost six hundred years, and now I need to hide from the villain himself. I don't want to spend another day of my life in hiding, I loathe feeling so weak, I'm suppressed and he knows it. I won't give him the satisfaction of killing me, too." I was so angry that tears pricked in my eyes. Yes, I am one of those people who cries when they're mad, it's infuriating.

"Don't fret, dear one," Mikael said. "I won't let the bastard hurt you. He'll have to pry you from my cold, dead hands if he wants to harm you."

For some reason, hearing that promise wasn't the least bit comforting. I disregarded my inkling and instead nodded in acceptance. Mikael's words rang truth, but there was something harsh and unsettling about them. Maybe it was just his Viking persona coming out.

"I should be getting back," I said. "Klaus is currently in Tennessee, as far as I know, but he's taken up residence in Mystic Falls. I assume you're familiar with the area?"

"I have experience hunting my bastard son down. I will come for him soon, don't you worry. I'll enlist your help if I need it, but I do believe that this is a feat I can accomplish on my own. Do me a favor and don't heed him any warning," Mikael said.

I nodded. "I won't say a word. Thank you for agreeing to protect me, Mikael, I know we just met and you don't owe me anything. Now I really must go. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

He bid me farewell. "I will end his treachery once and for all," Mikael said cryptically.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Fiona, you have no idea what you've just done. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review letting me know your thoughts, and constructive feedback is always appreciated! Please forgive any punctuation and grammar mistakes. Hit those follow and favorite buttons, and check back soon for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Father, Son, And Dagger

**Chapter 7 - Father, Son, And Dagger**

I ran back to Mystic Falls as quickly as I could. The sun was high in the eastern sky; waking Mikael had taken longer than I'd anticipated. I hoped Rebekah and Elijah hadn't returned home yet; I really didn't want to have to explain what I'd been up to. Mikael needed the element of surprise on his side in finding Klaus. I didn't know their full history - there hadn't been enough time to read through all of the centuries documented in Elijah's journals - so I didn't have much of an idea about their past, other than what Elijah had told me. I was counting on Mikael to treat Klaus now the way he did back then. A good beating would certainly keep Klaus from coming after me, at least for a little while. It would also be a means of justice for Klaus raining blows on me the day I met him. He would be reminded of how it feels to be abused by your own father.

I made it back to town, and slowed down to jog at a human pace since I was back in public eye. Even moving at this rate, it would only take five minutes to reach the mansion. All seemed quiet in the neighborhood, good ol' Mystic Falls. It was no coincidence the quiet was accompanied by the absence of the deadliest Original. I came to the front lawn of the Mikaelson property and headed up toward the door. I sucked in a breath when I saw Elijah's Lincoln Navigator parked in the driveway. I walked into the foyer and didn't make it ten steps before a hand firmly grabbed my upper arm.

"Where have you been?" Elijah demanded.

"Out," I said. I winced, that came out with more sass than I intended. I was really sleep deprived.

"Fiona Nikol Mikaelson!"

"What?" I snapped.

"I believe you and I are due for a conversation concerning your most recent adventure," he said. "Follow me to my study. Now."

I reluctantly followed my uncle upstairs, knowing I was in for what would surely be an unpleasant conversation. He sat me down in one of the leather wingback chairs and sat himself down across from me. Elijah's face was stoic as ever, but I could feel waves of anger and frustration rolling off him. I wasn't sure whether or not I should speak and start explaining, so I waited silently for his direction. My sarcastic, brassy attitude would do me no good here.

"It is my intention to have a civilized discussion," Elijah finally spoke. "I need for you to meet me halfway."

I nodded, still unsure if it was safe to speak.

"Where did you run off to after Rebekah and I left?" he asked.

"North Carolina," I answered.

"Will you please explain why?"

I hesitated. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"Before we left, Rebekah specifically told you that you were to not leave the house, so that we would know where you were and know that you were safe under the protection of a spell. Why didn't you stay where you'd be safe?"

"I'm not safe here Elijah," I insisted. "Even the strongest of protection spells won't shelter me from Klaus forever. All he has to do is set the house on fire and I'm done for whether I stay inside or escape the flames. My whole life I've had to run, and I'm tired of it. I want to live, like really live. I want a permanent place in your home, and that will never happen with Klaus lurking about, just waiting for an opportunity to seize my blood. I don't feel safe. I'm not safe."

Elijah's face softened, and he reached out to rest a hand on my knee. He looked at me apologetically. "It was not my purpose for you to feel that I'd left you in danger."

"I've been in danger ever since I was born. It's not in your control, Elijah. I know you want to be, and I think you might even believe you can control Klaus but the fact is you can't. He's unpredictable, a monster. You've said it yourself."

"I was wrong this time," he said.

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"My brother had no intention of using you to create his hybrids. He truly did not know the capability of your blood. He was deeply offended that we'd accused him of such a malicious deed. I am his current target, and I'll bet my life that he wouldn't lay a hand on you right now if only for the sake of proving my accusation false. God knows he'll stop at nothing for the chance to expose the fault of his noble brother."

"What did Klaus say exactly?" I asked.

"I'm asking the questions right now, Fiona. All you need to know is that Niklaus is not an immediate danger to you. Now tell me what you were doing in North Carolina," Elijah pressed.

"I was visiting Hatteras Island; I've never been," I said evenly.

"I adjure you to tell me the truth," Elijah warned, giving me a hard stare. Damn he was good.

"Fine. I went to a cemetery on the outskirts of Charlotte."

He stiffened. "What did you do there?"

The look on my uncle's face told me he'd already put two and two together. I chose to stay silent.

"What did you do?" he repeated.

I hesitated.

"Fiona!"

"I think you already know," I said softly, looking down.

"Tell me you didn't…"

"I did."

"I do not believe this, Fiona. You're going to have to express it verbally."

I sighed. "I went to North Carolina and resurrected your father, Mikael."

Elijah growled, it was the first time I'd ever heard such a noise from him and it made me feel extremely uneasy. I watched him carefully, trying to judge if he was about to explode on me.

"Why on earth would you do that?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'd been on a mission to protect myself, and I shouldn't have to answer for it. It wasn't like I recklessly put myself in danger," I defended.

"That is exactly what you did!"

"But Mikael said he'll protect me from Klaus!" I nearly screamed.

"And did he elaborate on how he intends to ensure that? Do you know of the unspeakable things he's previously done to Niklaus, to me?"

"I know he used to beat the crap out of Klaus and that's the exact reason why I woke him. He's the strongest vampire out there, and Klaus is afraid of him. Even though Klaus is a hybrid, there _is_ someone he fears."

"Of course Niklaus fears Mikael! He's been trying to murder the misfit since he was a boy!" Elijah yelled.

I froze. "What?"

"Niklaus, too, has spent a good part of his life running from someone. Mikael got his hands on a White Oak stake a thousand years ago, and we've had to subdue him several times to keep him from killing your father. Even in the days of my youth Mikael despised me for standing by my 'bastard' brother and because I continue to defend him Mikael has grown in hatred of me as well. The Bennett witch who desiccated and entombed him was a blessing to us all, and the stake was left in the tomb with him to ensure no one else would get their hands on it. Mikael is the worst of all monsters, his only desire is to kill Niklaus, simply because he is not his own blood," Elijah fervently explained. "Perhaps that is why you woke him."

The heavy weight of guilt fell upon me as I realized what I'd done. The gravity of Mikael's words "I will end his treachery once and for all" hadn't registered at the time. I hadn't known it was a decree of Klaus' death. I just wanted Mikael to scare Klaus away to a different continent, not kill him. I covered my face with my hands, overcome with guilt caused by my own self-seeking actions.

"Go to your room," my uncle commanded.

I hadn't expected that. "What?"

Elijah spoke calmly, lowly. "I am too angry to address you on this right now. I don't want to speak wrathfully. Please obey my order and go to your room."

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Elijah. I didn't mean to -" He cut me off by pointing to the stairs. I shut my mouth and did as I was told, sobbing as I raced to my bedroom. I dropped to the floor and curled into a ball in the corner of the room, shaking with guilt. I didn't want Klaus dead, that would make me as sadistic as him. Mikael was on the loose, tracking down Klaus in this very moment with the deadly stake in hand. I hadn't known the stake was in his possession, but even if I did at the time, I wouldn't have taken it from him. I thought Klaus was out to get me, so of course I would've let Mikael keep the stake as a means of instilling true fear, but I never thought the man intended to actually use it. What father kills his own son? It never crossed my mind that Mikael could be more dastardly a monster than Klaus.

What made it all the more dreadful was that according to Elijah, Klaus had no intention of turning me into a hybrid breeding machine. He hadn't even known what my blood could do to begin with. Perhaps the idea of Klaus being killed would be more justifiable were that the case. But Klaus wasn't fixing to do that to me. My reason for awakening Mikael was null and void. As the realization struck me and guilt further manifested, the floor didn't feel as solid beneath me, and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I started to hyperventilate; the guilt was eating me alive.

A hand gently grasped my shoulder. "Fiona?" The voice of Elijah.

I swatted his hand away and continued sobbing. He tried setting a hand on my back, but I shook him off. I heard a sigh before he knelt down next to me on the floor. "Baby Girl…"

"No! I-I don't… I don't… d-d-deserve y-y-you-your… affection," I choked out breathlessly. "I-I'm wretched."

"No, Fiona, don't you ever say that," Elijah spoke softly. "You made a very poor decision, a detestable mistake, but you are not wretched, not even close."

"I'm a monster," I sobbed. "I'm wicked."

"Please, allow me to console you. I can't bear to see you so distressed," my uncle said. "We will talk through this and espy a solution, but not until you've calmed."

"I'm not worthy of solace," I cried. "Klaus will be dead by sundown because of me."

"Sweetheart, Mikael has hunted Niklaus for centuries without triumph. The outcome this time around will have no variance. Your father is incontestably stubborn about being the victor in a quarrel," Elijah said.

"Do you honestly not fear for his life?" I questioned, tears still cascading down my face.

"I admit that I am worried, but Niklaus is a warrior and an excellent one at that. All he has to do is get the weapon out of Mikael's hands and he's in the clear. I have every intention of seeking Niklaus out before Mikael gets to him and being there as reinforcement, ready to aid him in fighting, but I will not leave until you've composed yourself and we've discussed the issue in its entirety. Now come here."

Elijah scooped me into his arms and carried me to the white armchair where he sat down and tucked my body tightly against his. My head was nestled into the side of his neck and I clung onto fistfuls of his shirt. I was wracked with sobs, convulsing in his arms with every ragged breath. One of his arms wrapped tightly around my body and with the other used his hand to comfortingly stroke my hair. I was trying my hardest to stop crying, but the harder I tried the more upset I got. The unrelenting guilt continued to crash over me. I was drowning in it.

"Shh, there, there," Elijah cooed. "Everything will be all right," he soothed.

I wondered if he really believed that. Mikael and Klaus would fight to the death… How could that possibly be all right? I couldn't believe Elijah was hellbent on staying here with me rather than running to warn Klaus and be there to aid him in fighting against Mikael. Had he lost his proper, noble mind? I hoped he'd at least given Klaus a phone call, although service in the mountains was likely spotty at best. I felt my heart rate increase as I began to panic all over again. The tears weren't stopping anytime soon.

"I know it feels as if everything is falling apart," Elijah began softly, "but we will get through this. All of us. You needn't fret for Niklaus' life; he will survive. He is strong enough to take down Mikael and everything will return to the way it was."

"Klaus will never forgive me!" I wailed. "If he didn't want to actually kill me before, he truly will now!"

"Nonsense. I won't let anything happen to you, I give you my word. I love you dearly, my wonderful niece," Elijah said as he caressed my cheek with his fingers.

"I love you too, Elijah," I said sincerely.

I continued sniffling and shedding tears. I was coming to terms with my actions, and while I didn't feel any less guilty, the situation was beginning to feel manageable. Still, I couldn't seem to stop my squalling. Breathing was still difficult, and my sinuses felt congested. My speech was hardly intelligible.

"I can't stop crying," I sobbed.

"It's okay, Fiona, you don't have to stop. Let it out, you need the cathartic release," he said. "Listen to my heartbeat, the rhythmical sound will comfort you."

I closed my eyes and pressed my ear into the left side of his chest. The steady tempo was amplified by my enhanced auditory sense, making it easier to primarily focus on the repetition. I welcomed the warmth that Elijah's embrace emitted. I felt safe and secure, so I did my best to concentrate on those feelings rather than the fear and guilt. Slowly but surely my breathing regulated, and the flow of tears ran dry. I clung tightly to Elijah for a little longer before taking a deep breath and finally sitting up.

"Thank you," I said, hiccuping.

"I will always hold you, always," he said. "Ready to get up?"

"Are you going to go find Klaus now?" I asked as I stood up.

"We've yet to finish our discussion," Elijah said. "Now I don't feel a lecture on obedience is necessary; you took it upon yourself to evaluate your state of affairs and comprised your own plan of action. I don't think it's that you blatantly chose to disobey as much as it is you felt the need on a personal level to take matters into your own hands in response to the perceived threat, the threat of which we were abhorrently mistaken. However, I do think we need to discuss the issue of vengeance. Would it be correct to conclude that you awoke Mikael as an act of retribution against your own father for his treatment of you?"

"Partly, I suppose," I admitted. "I thought it might make him remember what it feels like to have a father around who hates your guts."

"While I don't agree with your logic, I do understand it. You were angry and scared, so I see how bringing back the demon that Niklaus fears would seem pragmatic. I also believe that if you knew Mikael's objective you would not have revived him. In the future Fiona - and God forbid such a circumstance arises - if you seek out a weapon, be sure to know everything about it," he said.

I nodded. "I really am sorry. I didn't know it would make such a mess for you." I paused. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"I don't want Klaus dead because I know that would hurt you, but what if we leave Mikael on the loose? Klaus would be too preoccupied with his survival to carry out any sort of evil scheme. I would be safe then," I said.

"Mikael on the loose would be good for no one," Elijah said. "And I won't have my baby brother living in fear. That would be counterproductive to his redemption. We will get Mikael back in that crypt."

"I will certainly do my part to help when the time comes," I said.

"You have a good heart, Fiona," my uncle said. "Now I best be getting to Klaus. Mikael won't wait to pounce much longer." He kissed the top of my head before vanishing out the door.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

A figurative knife had been stabbed into my back, puncturing very close to my heart, causing the pain I'd only ever imagined. Now, that pain was a reality. What I had been wary of since I was old enough to know better had come to pass. My own siblings had accused me, mistook the intent and purity of my actions, and betrayed me, just as I knew they would. The lot of them would forsake me for a pathetic teenage girl, nonetheless! I knew that as a solid fact now, that if there ever came a choice between myself or the girl, my false-hearted siblings would chose Fiona without a second of hesitation. I'd known since I was a boy that they had no qualms about betraying me. They could not be trusted, not then, not now… not ever.

Fiona, the weak little girl who called herself my child, was creating a divide between myself and my siblings. Elijah and Rebekah were all too happy to coddle her the moment she arrived, failing to even consider the possibility that she was a threat to us. She dared to invite herself into a family that was formed more than a thousand years ago. She made herself right at home, walking around as if she owned the place. Fiona claimed to seek our protection, but I had to believe she sought vengeance as well, just as our enemies. Any attempt would be fruitless on her part, of course, but now I knew that if I did anything to the worthless wretch, Elijah and Rebekah would regard me with hostility. Those to whom I promised always and forever were now siding against me.

My stewing wrath was interrupted by a presence entering my purlieu. I whirled to face the poor soul who dared to approach me, prepared to rip out their heart, but the figure I so very well recognized caused me to stop in my tracks. I could not believe what my vision was showing me. It couldn't be…

"Father," I said flatly.

"Hello, _boy_ ," Mikael sneered.

"It's been decades since I've heard you were on the prowl. How did you get out of your supernatural prison this time?" I asked.

"Your lovely daughter decided she yearned to be free of your abominable existence, and I was ecstatic to oblige her. I vowed to protect her from you, the bastard son, and of course since she's your pathetic offspring, she believed me. However once I have finished you off, I will end her life as well. Then, you will have truly lost everything," Mikael said.

"Please, do kill the little witch," I said. "I care nothing for her."

"Is that so?" Mikael questioned as he stalked me. "Perhaps I'll kill her in front of you then as a parting gift before I drive the stake through your heart." He brandished the infamous White Oak Stake. It was not indestructible like the one I possessed with entwining silver veins extending down to its point.

"If you intend to use that, best get on with it then," I said. Mikael searched for fear, but there was none to be found. My father had made this attempt many times, and each time resulted in him being the one with a dagger of some variation or another plunged into his heart.

"Are we doing away with our usual banter and skipping right to your death?" Mikael taunted.

"Well I find the fight itself is the most fun, next to the part when you lose," I said confidently, smiling devilishly.

"Are you to make the first move or shall I?" Mikael asked, twirling the stake in his hand.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Elijah appeared and jumped our father from behind. Mikael threw him off immediately, but I was already on him before Elijah even hit the ground. Elijah doubled back and came at Mikael again, attempting to restrain, distract, injure, or something, anything to hinder his attack long enough for me to gain possession of the stake. Despite spending the last three decades in a coffin, Mikael was not rusty in his Viking warrior technique. He managed to pin me to the ground and fend off Elijah, looming over me and preparing to plunge the stake into my heart so that I desiccated and burned up in flames. I struggled against him with vigor, but because he was fueled by vampire blood his strength essentially matched my hybrid might. I anticipated my end, but remained stoic. I would not give The Destroyer the satisfaction of seeing my fear.

Mikael raised the stake over my chest, but before he could bring it down he was stabbed in the heart from behind by Elijah with an unfamiliar weapon. I watched in awe as Mikael, the worst of all monsters, turned into a desiccated corpse. I examined the dagger Elijah used. It was not made of White Oak nor did it contain the tree's ash. I looked up at my brother in silent wonderment.

"Fiona procured it for me," Elijah explained. "She spelled it specifically for the use of taking down Mikael."

I picked the White Oak Stake off the ground and jabbed it into Mikael's heart. I felt a sense of euphoria as he was consumed by fire, Fiona's magical weapon melting with him. Although it was a nuisance having my father continually escape his prisons, I did enjoy getting to kill him all over again. When all was said and done, I began collecting the remaining ashes of my father.

"You never know when Viking Ash could come in handy," I smirked.

"I do trust you'll keep both the immortal stake and the ash in a safe place," Elijah remarked, "but let us hope the need to use them does not arise."

"I may have to use this stake on you," I said, holding the weapon at him threateningly. "After all, you betrayed me and released Mikael from his prison."

"It was Fiona who brought Mikael back from the dead, brother, not I."

"I suppose there's a good measure of poetic justice in that, isn't there?"

"She knew you feared him, and she thought that would provide a means of protection. It was also partially an act of spite; she wanted you to remember the despair of fearing your own family. However, she did not know of Mikael's lifelong quest to end your life, or she would have never resurrected him," Elijah explained.

"Are you certain?" I inquired, raising a brow. "My enemies search high and low for such weapons."

"Your daughter is not your enemy, Niklaus," my brother spoke with conviction. "She is your family."

I closed my eyes and breathed out my annoyance and frustration. There was no point in having this argument again. Fiona meant nothing to me, despite what Elijah's firm asseveration that she was the key to my vindication. One could laugh at that conception because at this precise moment in time, I was quite livid with the crafty little witch. She dared to summon the only beast that was a threat to me, a very bold move. A dumb move, but bold nevertheless.

"Are you honestly defending her right now, brother? She brought Mikael back from the dead. _Mikael_!" I exclaimed, unable to keep from raising my voice.

"I made it clear to her the mistake of doing so, and she is sorry," my brother said calmly. "Your anger is justified, but I will not let you back home if you intend to take it out on your daughter."

"That backstabbing, ankle-biting muppet of a witch is not my daughter! Why must you make me tell you this all over again?" I ranted. "You are so determined to bring out the good in me. As if there is any goodness left! The very monster she so giddily resuscitated snuffed out every ounce! I won't have her as part of my family! I've wanted her gone since the second she arrived! I abandoned her while she was still in her mother's womb!"

"Spare me your pride, Niklaus," my brother said, putting up a hand to stop me. "I know you care for Fiona, even if you can't bring yourself to admit it to your own conscience. She made a grave mistake by waking Mikael, she knows that, and he has been eliminated. You were the one to eviscerate _him_ , not the other way around, which means Fiona's plot failed. You bested her, that should be pleasing to you. Recall your own transgressions against your family and forgive her of hers."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Brother, hear me when I say you do not want to throw away your relationship with your child, no matter how distanced and strained it may be. Even if it never improves beyond this, you are both better off with these disdainful scraps than with nothing. Fiona inherited your character of vengeance; we saw today that she schemes as you do. I'd hate to see the two of you go head-to-head in a battle that would only end with one of your respective deaths."

"Yes, Fiona is precious to you, isn't she?" I goaded. "You've acquired yet another weakness, Brother. I have to say I'm disappointed in you."

"I repeat what I've been saying for the past millennium: Family is power."

"I can't take any more of this nonsense!" I complained exasperatedly. "Can't we just be on our way home?"

"I desire nothing more," Elijah said. "However, can I be sure you will NOT bring any harm to Fiona?"

"I give you my word," I vowed, echoing my brother's overused banality. "Scout's honor," I added as a jab.

Elijah and I set out for Mystic Falls. I was furious with Fiona, and the fact that Elijah wouldn't allow me to do a damn thing about it made me even more enraged. Since when did I yield to anyone's command? Fiona sickened me, I wanted her gone. Elijah would deny me the right to come home for her sake. He'd all but made me pinky swear to not punish her for her crime to ensure the girl's protection from my warranted wrath. How was it that she managed to weave her way into my brother's heart and wrap him around her paltry little finger?

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I watched out the huge paned window from the second floor of the mansion as Elijah's vehicle pulled up out front. I held my breath as I observed Klaus step out of the car with him. His expression didn't portray murderous rage, but his face was naturally cold and unsettling. My heart was hammering in my chest. How angry was Klaus about the whole freeing Mikael to kill him thing? I was certain he was planning all sorts of enterprising ways to inflict pain on me. I sprinted to my bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. It wouldn't give me much security, but perhaps it would at least deter him from bothering me. Regardless of all his promises, Elijah was no match for an enraged Klaus Mikaelson.

"Fiona?" Elijah called as he knocked swiftly on my door. "Niklaus would like to have a word with you. Would that be all right?"

Had he gone mad? Klaus didn't want a word, he wanted a chance to kick my ass! He would rip my heart straight out of my chest for what I'd done!

"May we come in?" Elijah tried again.

I realized that both he _and Klaus_ were right outside my bedroom. It started to feel like the walls were closing in on me, and I began to panic. I could break the window and jump out of it and run as far away from here as I could, but it would only be a matter of time before one of Klaus' revenge-seeking enemies would snatch the opportunity, and I would meet my end. Impulsively, I threw my door open, bursting through it, and blew past the two of them. I hadn't had the chance to wander the whole house yet, so I ended up in a room I was unfamiliar with: the library. Bookshelves that towered high above my head were stuffed to the brim with all sorts of different types of literature. I gawked at the collection for a moment; there would be no escaping Klaus anyway.

"Follow her and be kind," I heard Elijah say to Klaus. My heart pounded even harder; I shouldn't have tried to run away.

I felt Klaus' presence in the room soon after. "Hello, Fiona," he said softly, following Elijah's instruction.

I turned to face him and saw that he was standing a good ten feet away.

"Hi," I greeted warily.

"Elijah thinks it would be beneficial for you and I to discuss today's… incident," he said, still calm.

"I didn't know Mikael would try to kill you," I blurted. "I thought you were slating to turn me into a hybrid breeding machine, and I thought Mikael would be strong enough to protect me from you, I knew you're afraid of him. I know now that he only said he'd keep me safe because he wanted a shot at hunting you down and ending you. I wouldn't have freed him if I knew of his plot beforehand, honest."

"I am well aware of what caused you to act and why you did what you did," Klaus said. "Although I have to say, witnessing your spewing out of frantic explanations, all but begging for mercy, is utterly satisfying. Your obnoxiously proud and brazen attitude is nowhere to be found! You've finally realized the terror I am capable of."

"Don't you recall? My attitude changes instantaneously like the flip of a switch," I said icily, my typically unbreakable audacious front returning.

"It would do you good to mind your mouth, you deplorable welp," Klaus said. He continued before I could fire an insult back at him. "Anyway, in rousting me by awakening my father you did in fact make me realize one thing."

"And what's that?" I prompted, biting my lip.

"Fiona, that lunatic ox of a man is the one person on this earth that I fear. Mikael, my father, is the man I fear most," he said.

"That's a new discovery?" I asked. "I'm confused."

Klaus closed the distance between us and met my eyes. "I don't want to be the man you're most afraid of."

I did a doubletake. "Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to get me to trust you and feel safe around you so you can use me to create your hybrid army?"

Klaus closed his eyes. "I know I haven't been particularly… warm towards you since your arrival, and let me declare straightaway that we will never have a father-daughter relationship, but I am still your father. As much as I want my army of hybrids, no child should have to be afraid of their father.

I was speechless.

"I want to believe you," I said after a period of silence.

"Either way, you have no reason to worry. I'm leaving town tomorrow anyway. I caught wind of a French Quarter witch conspiring against me, so I am headed to attend to some business in The Big Easy."

"What if you discover that having a hybrid army would help you defeat your enemy?" I questioned. "What of me then?"

The familiar evil grin returned to Klaus' face. "Well I'm sure if push came to shove you would allow me to create at least a small lot of hybrids. Perhaps that's the deal in exchange for the mercy I've just shown you. I know Elijah's worried that I would use you like a machine, which would ultimately kill you, but really how many hybrids would I need? I cannot be killed, I am immortal."

My anger flared. The prior moment of tenderness he'd just displayed was all a show. "I won't let you take a drop of my blood!"

Klaus' eyes danced as he sunk down into a low crouch, ready to pounce. "Shall we test that proposition?" His irises turned yellow and growled, showing his fangs.

I felt my face transform similarly and bared my teeth, knowing my sharp fangs were out and my eyes exhibiting a glowing yellow. I waited for him to lunge at me.

"What's going on in here?" Elijah demanded as he entered the room, looking between Klaus and I.

"He was about to attack me," I growled, not taking my eyes off my feral opponent.

"Leave Niklaus!" Elijah commanded. "Now!"

"I'll be in New Orleans. I'd say call me if you need anything, but your allegiance is clearly pledged to the pathetic little tribrid, so I won't give you a damn thing," Klaus spat at Elijah.

I breathed a sigh of relief at Klaus' abrupt exit. "Is he really going to leave me alone?"

"I believe his attention has been diverted elsewhere and you are safe for now," Elijah concluded.

"What was he saying about a witch in New Orleans conspiring against him?" I asked as Elijah guided me out of the library and back to the part of the house I recognized.

"Dearest, won't you allow your curious mind at least a small moment of rest? You've had quite the day. How long has it been since you've slept?" Elijah wondered, caressing the dark circle underneath my left eye ever so gently.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux, one of my mother's descended relatives, is a French Quarter witch," I reminded him as he eased himself down on the couch, taking me with him and pulling me into his arms. "It couldn't be her plotting against him, could it? After all, she did come to Romania to tell me to find you guys."

Elijah sighed. "I will find out what my baby brother is up to now. But I don't want to hear another word from you until you've gotten your beauty sleep."

I accepted his answer and closed my eyes as I snuggled into his chest. Now that I was laying down and safe enough for the time being, the exhaustion set in. I'd been up for way too long. One would think being a tribrid would make of for lack of sleep, but I was affected by it same as a normal teenager. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was Elijah opening the book he'd grabbed off the coffee table.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this chapter ended up being over six thousand words, I hope it wasn't too long. I just can never seem to find a good point to stop writing! Anyway, tell me what you think, was Klaus' quick moment of tenderness toward Fiona (when he said a child shouldn't be afraid of their father) genuine? Is he beginning to develop a soft spot for her or was it all an act? Please leave a review with any comments you have for me, feedback on any and all parts of my writing is welcome, and don't forget to favorite and follow! I hope to see you in the next chapter! Just a heads-up, I am going on vacation for a week and I'm not sure if/when I'll be able to write while I'm there, so the next update might be delayed by a few days, but hopefully I'll have time! Thank you for reading, it makes writing so much more rewarding.**


	8. The Big Uneasy

**Chapter 8 - The Big Uneasy**

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I set down my novel and marveled at my baby niece. I was relieved to see her finally sleeping peacefully after being awake for almost three days straight. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through her hair as I watched her sleep. I was still mildly cross that she'd disobeyed me and taken matters into her own hands and awoken Mikael, but at the same time I was grateful that I was able to be there to help her right her wrongdoing. I loved that she still needed guidance, and I was fortunate enough to be the one to show her the way. She was an angel, showing up as a beacon of light and hope in the darkness of this cursed family.

I remembered the night she'd arrived. I was home by my lonesome trying to take my mind off of Niklaus' sadistic schemes against my former ladylove, Katerina Petrova, when I sensed someone on the street outside the estate. I took the long way around as to not immediately be in the person's direct line of sight and could size them up first without them knowing and decide whether or not they were a threat. I was surprised to see that the figure was a child, and I remembered thinking that a youngin had no business being alone outside in a dangerous town full of monsters such as this. I remembered calling out to her, and when she whirled around to face me, her face held the most fearful expression I'd ever witnessed. Her eyes were wide, her complexion was pallid, and she looked like the victim of a haunting. In spite of characteristics that made her appear as weak, I could tell she was a fighter, a relentless warrior, and something about her was oddly familiar. I took a step toward her and saw in her eyes that she feared for her life. The fear she displayed made me quite unsettled and the unmistakable sadness in her eyes tugged at my heartstrings. I'd always had a soft spot for children, but with Fiona it was so much stronger, even before I knew her. The drive to protect her was instantaneous.

Alas, Klaus did not find her to have the same appeal. Instead he viewed her as a nuisance, a grave misfortune. He acted as though he resented her and maybe in some ways he did, but I still believed he did love her and someday she would redeem him. In the meantime, I would protect and cherish my brother's daughter at any cost. She lost her mother, her life had been far from simple, and she deserved to be loved. She was a Mikaelson; always and forever applied to her as much as it did the rest of us.

With Klaus in New Orleans, his and Fiona's relationship wouldn't grow at all in the foreseeable future. It pained me how he could just leave her behind so easily. It wasn't surprising seeing how he'd left her while she was still a fetus in the womb, but now she was right in front of him and I still couldn't fathom how he could abandon a beautiful, innocent little girl - his own child. There wasn't a supposed threat - be it a conspiring witch or an angry wolf pack - that could ever tear my attention away from the angel in my arms. She was now my top priority, and I would lay down my life for her. I suppose that's the very reason why Klaus wouldn't allow himself to care for her because if he did, he would have something to lose. My villainous brother couldn't afford such a deficit in his mind. That would give his enemies an advantage, something to hold over his head. A weakness. Because of our abominable father, Klaus would never allow himself a weakness… Mikael had drilled that into his head when he was only a young boy.

Fiona had been sound asleep for a good two hours, and I was ready to end the evening as well. I stood up, holding her with care as not to jostle her. I carried her to her bedroom, laid her down, and pulled the covers up to her chin. I stood next to her bed and stared at her sweet face for a few minutes. She looked just as content under the covers as she did in my arms. I smiled; she felt safe. Surely part of that had to do with Klaus' absence, but her sense of security also meant that she trusted me. Maybe her trust was momentary, but I would take it. Even if that trust came small in quantity, that didn't mean it couldn't grow. I would spend the rest of my existence earning it if I had to. She was more than worth it.

I crept out of her room, ensuring my footsteps were silent. I closed the door with a quiet _click_ , and made my way down the hall to my own room. As an Original, I could go for days without sleep and still function normally, but a comfortable slumber was always a welcome escape from reality. Sleeping also made me feel more human, less of a monster. Fiona, as extraordinary and strong as a being she may be, needed a good night's sleep each night due to her witch's gene demands. Her magic gave her a boost when absolutely necessary, but even power such as hers wasn't enough to give her endless energy and she would wind up further exhausted when it wore off. But for right now she was sleeping peacefully, so I could rest well knowing that.

* * *

I woke abruptly to the sound of my niece's distress. My ears were sensitized to that girl's voice as a mother was to her newborn baby's wails. I sprung out of bed and rushed to Fiona's bedside, still in my night clothes. She was still unconscious but tossing and turning, crying out in her sleep. It appeared she was having a nightmare.

I placed two firm hands on her body to keep her from flailing about. Her eyes shot open at my touch. The evocative fear was back in her brilliant blue orbs.

"Fiona. Fiona!" I said urgently. "It's me, Uncle Elijah. It was just a dream, you're okay, you're safe." She thrashed beneath my hold, fighting violently against me, still not coherent. As I held her down, I stroked the side of her face with a gentle hand and hushed her, desperately hoping she would calm.

"Elijah?" she asked as she came to, frightened.

"Yes, Darling, it's me," I said softly.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Whatever for?"

She threw herself into my arms and sobbed into my shoulder. I responded by cradling her into my chest, hoping my embrace would calm her. This girl had shed too many tears for the short time she'd been here. I did not know what troubled her now, but I knew it wasn't a normal childhood nightmare. Her bad dreams should be of her childhood toys coming to life, or masked bad guys chasing her, not whatever supernatural demon that was surely violating her subconscience.

"Listen to me, my beautiful girl, whatever it is you saw, whatever you dreamed is not real. And even if it is, I will never let anything hurt you. I will protect you until my dying breath, which means forever because I am immortal. You needn't be afraid of anything, I promise you," I said.

I didn't entirely believe my own words but rather hoped they were true. I wanted the strength to protect her from anything and everything, I truly would die for her if it came down to it, and I sincerely hoped with every fiber of my being that she had no reason to fear whatever came her way.

It took a few minutes, but she was able to overcome her distress. She was no longer gasping for air between sobs that wracked her whole body and for the most part the fear had vanished from her eyes. I wiped away a few stray tears as she looked at me intently, waiting for my guidance as she always did in a moment like this one.

"All right now?" I kissed her temple and ran my fingers through her hair.

She sniffled and gave an affirming nod.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in your disturbing nightmare?" I asked gently. "Talking about bad dreams usually helps to make sense of them."

"It was the ancestors," she told me. "They're coming after Klaus."

I paused. "Do you know to what extent?" I asked carefully.

"All I know is that he will do something in the future to piss them off, and they will retaliate in such a way that would cause him some serious harm and heartache. They know what he's about to do, and there's no stopping him, but they already have planned their revenge."

"There was no indication of specifics in your dream?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My nightmare was just dark and cold. It was so depressing it was painful and there was no way out. Someone, then something, was trying to hurt you, all of you, and then it just went dark and cold."

"What would the ancestors want with Niklaus?" I asked. "Fiona, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Klaus isn't far off course in believing he's being conspired against," Fiona said cryptically.

I took her words into serious, careful consideration. My brother had left for New Orleans only yesterday, how could he have gotten himself into hazardous trouble already? Fiona was genuinely terrified by her nightmare, even after waking, which told me her intuition was nothing to be disregarded. I would certainly touch base with Niklaus. The more pressing matter at the moment was getting Fiona back to sleep. I did not want her hand in this just yet, especially before getting all caught up on sleep. No doubt she would resent me if I made her sit out on a battle, but I couldn't have her audacious and sometimes downright disobedient nature taking point on this one, especially sleep deprived as she was.

"Tell you what. I will give Niklaus a call, and you can try to get some more rest," I bargained.

"Elijah, you don't understand," Fiona pressed. "Someone out there wants Klaus dead and they have the means to kill him, or they will very soon."

"The only way any of us can be killed is by the wood of the White Oak, most of which has been destroyed and we have a handle on what's left. There isn't any left for anyone to get their hands on," I told her.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about that?" she asked skeptically.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Of course I wasn't sure. For all I knew, one of our numerous enemies had seeds from the White Oak Tree and had planted a whole crop. "I will call Niklaus, and I will aid in his protection should the need arise. I won't let your father die."

Finally she seemed pleased with my answer and relaxed into her bed. I covered her up once again, bid her goodnight, and exited the room. I grabbed my cellphone and went down to the kitchen to call my brother. I had no doubt that Fiona would stay awake and eavesdrop on our conversation, but there verily wasn't a reason she couldn't know whatever is said. I'm sure if she and Niklaus were on more amicable terms she would deliver the warning herself.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

It was just past three o'clock in the afternoon when I arrived in the brilliant city of New Orleans, Louisiana. The drive had gone smoothly - I'd taken my Porsche Panamera and been able to keep the pedal to metal for most of the drive - and I was eager to set foot in the city that had once been my home, my kingdom. Despite the passage of time, witch habits hadn't seemed to have changed a bit. I strode through Jackson Square, past all the street painters creating colorful works of art and phony fortune tellers playing with tarot cards until I came upon a legitimate, bona fide witch. I sat down at her little kiosk and slapped a twenty dollar bill down on the table. She greeted me with a startled, wide-eyed expression.

"I'm looking for someone, a witch, Jane-Anne Deveraux. I see it in your eyes that you know who she is, how wonderful. Perhaps you'd be able to help me find her," I said bluntly. I didn't feel an introduction was necessary, only a waste of time. I wasn't exactly here to tour the city's culture.

"Sorry I don't know," she responded curtly, not meeting eyes.

"Now that's a fib, now isn't it," I called her out. "Now you see, I know you're a true witch amongst this sea of posers, so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper.

"Witches don't talk out of school in the Quarter, those are the rules," she told me, a bit of fear in her eyes. "I don't break Marcel's rules."

"Marcel's rules," I repeated slowly. "Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"

"He usually spends his Friday evenings at the karaoke bar down the street."

I faked a sweet smile. "Thank you, that'll be all."

I set off down Bourbon Street, and it wasn't long before I heard music pouring out of the karaoke bar the witch had directed me to. I ducked inside and watched as Marcel flawlessly belted out the lyrics to "How You Like Me Now?" to the room of rather impressed spectators, myself included. He had quite the stage presence. Marcel finished his song and soaked up the audience's praise like a sponge before his gaze finally set on me.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" Marcel boomed.

"Marcellus, you're a superb karaoke star," I said.

"Must've been a hundred years since that business with your Papa."

"Has it been that long?"

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town," Marcel said, coming closer to me. "Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

"And yet, how fortunate you managed to survive," I said. "My father I'm afraid I recently incinerated into dust."

"If I'd known you were coming into town…"

"You would've what?" I questioned, getting in his face.

"I would've thrown you a damn parade!" He expressed a huge grin as he wholeheartedly clapped his arms around me. I laughed with him in cheerful reunion.

"Tell me, what brings you to town?" Marcel asked.

"I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. She has some business with me," I said.

"You looking for Jane-Anne, then you probably oughta come with me," he said with something of a maniacal laugh. "Showtime!"

We jaunted a few blocks to an abandoned alley where a large lot of vampires were rallied together, hooting and hollering. Upon our arrival, the ecstatic clamoring rose to a high as we were hailed and saluted. Marcel was waving and whooping back at them, and letting out energetic laughter. I grinned at all the excitement.

"Oh how's your family?" Marcel asked casually as we came up in the middle of the scene.

"Those who live hate me more than ever," I said, thinking of my daughter in particular, a member he had no knowledge of. "Just the way I like it."

"Well, what's mine is yours, as always. All I ask is that you clean up after yourself, and feel free to leave the manipulating and blackmailing to me when it comes to the witches, I'm rather skilled. Allow me to demonstrate," he said elatedly.

Marcel whistled and the chaos came to order, raring to go at his command. He motioned with his fingers for two of his men to come forward, dragging an unwilling woman with them. "Jane-Anne Deveraux!" he announced.

The name stunned me, which drowned out the glee of the crowd. It seemed as if that patronymic would haunt me for eternity. I was slightly confused, but mostly entertained by the riot. The woman looked frightened as his nightwalkers shoved her in front of Marcel.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux!" he greeted with enthusiasm. "You have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced by yours truly. How do you plead?"

I stifled a chuckle and Marcel met me with a mischievous grin that rivaled my own.

"How was that?" he asked. "I studied law back in the fifties. Hold that thought."

"Seriously Jane, ticktock, you know the drill. How do you plead?" he asked the witch again.

"I didn't do anything," she insisted defensively.

"That's a lie," Marcel said, amused. "You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That I control you. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught."

"Why don't we just cut to the chase," I said, coming beside Marcel. "You tell us what magic you're brewing. Tell us, we'll grant you leniency. We are, afterall, merciful men." Marcel looked at me approvingly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rot in hell, Monster!" Jane-Anne shouted. "Both of you!"

"I'll give you one more chance," Marcel said jubilantly before doubling back and slitting her throat. "Or not."

The crowd cheered at her demise. My amusement at Marcel's antics faded and was replaced by shock. This was not the boy I recognized, the boy I raised. I looked down at the dead witch lying in the street, Fiona's only relative from her mother's lineage that she knew, and the woman who told Fiona that I was her father. Dead or alive, I had to know what she'd been plotting.

"Hey Klaus, before you go, be sure to come by the compound later, I know you know where it is," he said invitingly. "We'll have quite the party going on tonight, I'd hate for you to miss it."

"Perhaps I'll drop in," I said, a bit distracted by my thoughts about Jane-Anne. "We do indeed have to catch up on the past century."

With Marcel satisfied with my answer and his attention back on his lackeys, I decided to go for a stroll to clear my head. I needed to be astute about dealing with the witches now that I knew it was Rowena's descendant who'd been conspiring against me, and especially now that I knew Marcel had the witches wrapped around his imposing finger. I decided I would not afflict them tonight for they would be busy with the arrangements that followed Jane-Anne's death, and I really did want to go to Marcel's party. It would undoubtedly be one hell of a time.

It had been decades since I'd had a night out in the French Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana. The energy of the nightlife was one of the greatest aspects I loved about the city. I walked into one of the Quarter's most popular bars, Rousseau's, for a drink before going to attend the party of my old and close friend, my friend whom at one time I considered a son, Marcel Gerard. I'd heard tell that along with being in control of the city, he was also famous for the nightly, exceedingly extravagant parties he threw at his compound.

I took a seat and shortly after, an attractive blonde bartender came over. I was taken aback by her beauty, she was positively exquisite, and entirely human.

"Scotch," I said, slipping her a hundo.

"Are you new to town, visiting the city?" she asked as she poured my drink.

"Actually I used to live here, but it feels like a century ago," I said jestingly. If only she knew the truth to that statement.

"I've lived here my whole life, never left, never been anywhere. You seem like a well-traveled man," she presumed.

 _You have no idea_ , I thought amusedly. "I've seen many places."

Our conversation ended there as she had other customers to serve. I was relieved; she seemed like the type to ask a million questions. I downed my scotch and figured I should probably be on my way to Marcel's wild soirée. He'd been quite the showboater tonight already and the party would be no exception. My phone rang, and Caller I.D. informed me it was my noble brother. I flashed to the rooftop of the bar to get away from the noise.

"Elijah. I thought I made it clear that I have no desire to hear from you until, well, never," I said annoyedly.

"It wasn't my desire to speak to you either, dear brother, but I conjecture you'll want to know what I have to say," he said.

"Spit it out then," I prompted impatiently.

"Fiona enlightened me that you are not wrong about a witch conspiring against you. She had a rather disturbing nightmare in which she envisaged the ancestors waging a war against you and acquiring the means to kill you. She said you will do something contemptible and anger them, and they will repay the deed tenfold. She foresees a grave threat coming upon us all," Elijah solemnly warned.

"Now that sounds rather dark, doesn't it," I mused. "Why would she warn of my demise? Our hatred of each other drove her to awaken Mikael; she probably prays every night for someone to end me."

"Niklaus, that's where you're wrong. Fiona doesn't want you dead, she wants you to get to know her, to want her, to love her. Also as I said, this is a threat against all of us, not just you."

"I'm sure her prophecy is fictitious," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I suggest you heed my warning, brother. Although Fiona said it could take years for it all to unfold - and it absolutely will come into fruition - you must always watch your back. Trust no one who could have even the smallest bit of proclivity against you. If it all falls into a downward spiral and you find yourself in need of an ally, call me, and I'll leave Fiona in Rebekah's care. Though I am cross with you, Niklaus, I will uphold my promise of always and forever."

Sincerity rang in my brother's words, and I felt a lump form in my throat. "I'm fine for now, but we'll be in touch," I choked out before hanging up the phone. I shook it off and headed for the compound to attend Marcel's party.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I opened my eyes as the morning sun filtered through my window. I got out of bed and pushed the curtains completely out of the way. The warm sun felt amazing on my face. I stood there for a minute, soaking it in. It was the end of fall, soon to be heading into winter, so the sun was becoming more of a rarity every day. Virginia usually wouldn't get much for snow, hardly ever more than a foot, but the temperature was still a little cold for my liking. I knew that even in the winter New Orleans didn't get much colder than sixty degrees Fahrenheit; Klaus had left at the perfect time. I'd never been to New Orleans, but from what I'd seen on Google it looked like a magnificent place. I hoped that someday soon Klaus would leave so that I could ask Elijah to take me there.

I wandered to the other side of the house into Elijah's study. He was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Gee, I never would've guessed. I padded over to him and slapped a hand down on the page he was reading, demanding his attention. He put the book down without delay.

"Hi, Sweetheart," he chuckled.

"Morning, Uncle Elijah," I greeted, smiling expectantly.

"You have that look on your face like you want something," he noted.

"Do I?" I asked innocently.

"Out with it."

"I want to travel," I told him. "The only places I've seen are my hideouts, I never got to actually see the countries we went to. I want to go to England, France, Sydney, Paris, Santorini…"

"It's as if you've picked up a map of the world and are listing off the cities," he said. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know," I said, slightly dejected. "With Klaus gone we're not under his thumb anymore, and I feel like we can do anything we want. I feel free, and I want to take advantage of that liberty."

Elijah sighed and took my hand. "I would love nothing more than to take you all over the world; England is a sublime place to visit, but have you forgotten the very enemies you've spent your life hiding from? They, too, are all over the world. Right now no one knows where you are, and I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible, that's what will give you the most freedom. When you are found out, we will fight them. We will incinerate those who intend to harm you one by one, but we need Niklaus on our side to defeat them all. Niklaus is presently not happy with any of us, and I can't say he is in my good graces either. Our family needs to be restored in every sense of the word before I can put the world at your feet."

I lost my temper. "And what do you know, nothing has changed! My life is still controlled by that narcissistic, manipulative, evil, vindictive beast, who, last time I checked, doesn't give a rat's ass about me, and you're telling me to go with it, there isn't a damn thing I can do about it! I am so sick of your 'family' and 'always and forever' drabbling bullshit! Open your freaking eyes, Elijah! You are a slave to Klaus, you always have been and you always will be! For crying out loud, grow a backbone! You know what, I've changed my mind, maybe I do want that monster dead! We'd all be better off!"

In the other room, I heard Rebekah suck in a breath and hold it. Elijah stood up and towered over me. I was waiting for him to open up his noble, fantasy-spewing mouth and vehemently tell me off. I looked down at the floor, my fists clenched together, and I debated whether or not to give him a solid punch in the gut. I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I felt tears well up, which made me even angrier. I hated that I cried when I was mad.

My uncle shoved me down onto the couch with force, and I realized I was in for another of his lectures. Only this time, I'd really done it. I risked a glance at my uncle, and he was visibly infuriated. It wasn't that he was too angry to speak, rather he didn't want to let his anger get the better of him and start yelling at me. I could tell he was holding his tongue. I should really learn to do the same. My anger started to dissipate, and began to feel badly for the way I'd spoken to him. Elijah had promised to protect me at any cost, always and forever, and I'd thrown it right back in his face with my insultful outburst. I took a deep breath, got the nerve, and met his eyes with the most pitiful mien I could conjure.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, doing my best not to drop my gaze as his dark brown eyes bore angrily into mine.

"The manner in which you just spoke to me was utterly abhorrent," he said furiously.

"I know. I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"In what world, Fiona, is it acceptable for you to show me such exigent disrespect?" he censured.

"My anger got the better of me," I explained.

"Spare me the excuses! One can only imagine how furious I am with you right now, yet I keep from lashing out in my wrath, I control myself. If I'd spoken to an authority figure as you have as an adolescent, I would have been struck clear across the face, or worse," he rebuked.

"If you want to slap me just do it," I snapped.

"I'm not going to hit you, Fiona, I would never. My objective is to get you to understand the error in speaking so discourteously. No matter how angry you may be, you can't just be insolent in your articulation of it. It is feasible to respectfully disagree and effectively get your point across, you don't even need to raise your voice. I would have listened to your argument, Fiona, if it had not been such a tumultuous outburst," Elijah admonished.

"I didn't mean to explode," I said honestly, my voice cracking as the crying picked up again. "I feel the anger rise, it gets to be too much and I try to stop it, but I can't and I don't know why. We were just having a conversation and I felt like clawing my eyes out. I get mad sometimes for absolutely no reason, when all I'm doing is laying in bed trying to fall asleep. There are mornings where I wake up in a blind rage. It's been happening for a few years now. I don't know why… I don't know why…" I trailed off, my tears taking over.

Elijah's expression softened. The harsh stare was replaced with a caring look, the caring brown eyes that I would always find comforting. He cupped the side of my face in his hand and lovingly caressed my cheek. "Oh, Sweetheart. You're a teenager. You are transitioning from a girl to a woman, and your system is overwhelmed by all that's happening. Your brain is producing hormones that you haven't yet learned to emotionally handle. You're in the process of finding your identity, figuring out what you want your future to be. You've been on this earth just shy of six hundred years, on the run all your life. You are all three parts of the supernatural races. You lost your mother not six months ago, and you've been living with the family who you didn't know you had until recently for only three weeks. On top of all of that you are part of a family with a thousand years of crosses to bear."

I was sobbing hard now, I was stricken with guilt and anguish.

"You're doing everything you can for me, and I thank you by throwing it back in your face. I break down into a crying, screaming, pathetic weakling, and you're always having to clean up the mess. I never should have burdened you. I should have stayed in Romania and dealt with it on my own, made my own way. I'm sorry, Elijah."

"Darling, that's nonsense. You bring me pure joy. You are the closest I'll ever have to a daughter. I will love you regardless of virtues and shortcomings and guide you through hell or high water. You are the most important person in my life; I love you more than my own life," he said passionately.

"Thank you," I said. "I don't think I'd survive without you. I just want to be wise and mature enough to give you the proper gratitude you deserve."

"Most of the time, you do display the wisdom and maturity of someone who has lived for centuries. You're more of a young adult than a child, but you're still experiencing adolescence, and you probably have been for quite a period of time since you age so slowly. You experience juvenescence more acutely because your senses are biologically magnified. Everyone suppresses their emotions and reactions until they explode or find a way to let it go. We all have our moments, but it's how we conduct ourselves in those moments that provides example of our maturity. We grow because of those moments," Elijah said.

I nodded. I took a deep breath, and I could feel my mental stability returning. I felt better, well enough to be funny. "Klaus won't grow from his moments, unless you mean grow as in becoming more diabolical, sadistic, and paranoid."

Elijah played along. "Yes, it's as if something went wrong in the wiring of his brain so occurrences seem to have the opposite effect."

"Maybe he was dropped on his head as a baby," I pondered.

"Now that would have only been beneficial. His kind of paranoid, diabolical megalomania can't be learned, it's born," Elijah joked.

"Well if it's in his blood, it's in yours too," I said.

"And we already know for a fact it's in yours," he came back.

"Hey!" I said, playfully slapping his arm.

"Is it safe for me to come out now?" Rebekah asked, joining us in Elijah's study. "I wouldn't want to be caught in the crossfire of one of your squabbles, I might not come out of it alive."

The three us cracked up as the tension completely dissipated. It felt so good to laugh together. We were all under so much stress between the constant, barraging paranoia of enemies, Klaus, and my "moments" as Elijah called them. We might be the most messed up, broken family on the planet, but I was starting to feel the gravity of the promise - always and forever.

Rebekah made brunch, so the three of us went downstairs to enjoy a meal together. She'd pulled out a few blood bags from their stash, which I found very refreshing. We had good quality time together sitting at the kitchen table, talking about various topics. Eventually Rebekah and I got into a discussion about fashion, at which point Elijah excused himself. I didn't think anything of it until I heard him putting a coat on.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I caught Elijah heading toward the door.

"To find out who's making a move against Niklaus. Once I know, I'll either stop them, or I'll help them, depending on my mood," my uncle said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I love it when you get like this."

"Like what?" he raised a brow.

"You know, the witty, snappy one-liners," I smirked. "You're usually so serious, but you can rattle off stingers like nobody's business."

"Stingers?" Elijah inquired.

"You know, snappy comebacks, sarcasm, sass, sharply critical comments with a touch of humor…"

"I see. Though I reckon that's one area you'll always have me beat," he said.

"Obviously." I changed the subject. "When will you be back?"

Elijah responded hesitantly. "I can't say for certain, but Rebekah will stay with you until I return."

"You're going to New Orleans, aren't you?" I realized. "I want to come with."

"No, Fiona. I need you to stay here until I know it is safe. We discussed this earlier, let us not rehash."

"Besides, we finally got Klaus out of our hair, and now you _want_ to go to the city where he now resides?" Rebekah questioned, coming into the room and butting in on the conversation.

"Like I said, I don't want him dead, and more than anything I want to see the city."

"So we'll go when there isn't a death threat posed on us all," Rebekah reasoned. "I resent that we can't live as we please because of Klaus and his enemies too, but we need to go about this the correct way.

I ignored her. "I want to go, Elijah," I whined.

"No," he said sternly and with finality. "I haven't been to that city in over a century, I have no idea what condition it's in, nor do I know the permutations of its monstrous supernatural inhabitants. That city has never seen peace, and I won't have you near it. You will stay here or so help me…"

I didn't hear the rest of his threat for I shot out the door and blew past Mystic Falls city limits before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

 **A/N: Our lovely Fiona is going to cause poor Elijah's hair to turn gray! Don't worry, I'm not going to turn her into a total brat, but you can expect her to go against him now and then. She is still adjusting to living as a Mikaelson, and it's not easy for her. Elijah sees that, but how out of control will he let her get? Let me know your thoughts in a review! Also, did you see the little glimpse of Cami? More to come there as well! Feel free to tell me what you like, what you want to see happen, and any general comments in a review, if you have questions I will do my best to respond and answer them. I have so many entertaining (and some outright crazy) ideas for this story that I can't wait to reveal to you! I hope you'll keep reading to see them! Thank you all so much! See you next chapter!**


	9. Young, Wild, And Grounded

**A/N: Hello! This chapter was supposed to be posted this past weekend, but there was an issue with uploading so I was unable to. I am so sorry for the delay! Enjoy the chapter, it's a long one! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 -** **Young, Wild, And Grounded**

Thanks to my combined vampire and werewolf speed abilities that were powered by strong, deep-rooted magic, my odds of outrunning Elijah were pretty good. He would be furious once he did catch up, but hopefully he wouldn't gain on me until I got to New Orleans. I wasn't going to run the whole way there, it would be too long of a jaunt. My plan was to steal a car once I put enough distance between myself and my indubitably infuriated Uncle Elijah. Then not only would he be angry with me for running away, but I will also have stolen a car, but hey, why not go for broke? Go hard or go home, they say.

I wasn't purposely trying to disrespect Elijah's authority, I really wasn't, but I had to, otherwise I would never see New Orleans. Along with seeing the grandeur of the historic city, I knew a fight was coming, and I wanted in. It would start with Klaus but eventually every Mikaelson would be involved. I'm sure they could win without me, but if I was included from the beginning then I would be able to influence the outcome. I would be able to control - to some extent anyway - who lived and died. I could design how I wanted my life, and who I wanted in it. I would do my best not to hurt anyone, but there was such a thing as collateral damage, necessary evils.

I balked. I hadn't meant for that thought to cross my mind. I'd never believed in necessary evil. I'd always believed there was a way to win the war without innocents being harmed. I shut out my darker thoughts and focused on running. An hour went by, and I'd made it to Anderson, South Carolina. Elijah was far enough behind me, so now was a good time to shop around for a fast car and pull a grand theft auto stunt. I combed through town searching for the perfect ride. Finally, I found it. She was a beautiful Porsche 918 Spyder with a shining black exterior. I didn't didn't have much driving experience… well, _any_ driving experience, but I'd always been a fan of cars so I'd taken it upon myself to learn about them. I knew the mechanics of it and thanks to my supernatural abilities it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to become an excellent driver. Plus, a car of this beauty was sufficient motivation to not get into a wreck.

The hardest part would be hotwiring the car and taking off with it without getting caught. I could use my magic to trick the ignition, but I was worried that the use of my power would set off the alarm and attract all sorts of unwanted attention. After checking to ensure that no one was around to see me, I put my hands out in front of me and willed for a connection to the alarm sensor. Once I felt it, I flipped my hand around, deactivating the trigger. I then placed my fingers on the door handle and popped the lock, which was done with a simple magnetism spell. I got inside and was taken aback by the glorious interior. It was all black and had a futuristic look to it; I marveled at the carbon fiber detailing. I trailed my fingers along the edge of the high-quality leather seat, mesmerized. I remembered that as I sat in the Holy Grail of sports cars, Elijah was chasing after me, irate as a bull. I chanted a cloaking spell as to not be seen by cops since I planned to drive at least a hundred miles over the speed limit and used one final burst of magic to start the car. It roared to life, the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I turned on GPS, put the car in drive, and raced toward the infamous New Orleans.

Okay, an automotive machine possessing this much power took a little more getting used to than I'd anticipated. I'd barely tapped the pedal and the vehicle shot down the block, forcing me to slam on the brakes at the stop sign. After ensuring I was clear of oncoming traffic, I lightly tapped the pedal and the Porsche lurched forward again. I thought I was in the clear but a cat decided to run out in front of me, forcing me to come to a screeching halt just inches away from the animal. Thankfully, I made it onto the freeway unscathed but the tricky part now was I had to be hyper-aware of my surroundings. I was invisible to all other drivers, but it was still possible for someone to crash into me, only they would have no idea what the heck they hit.

I was able to get away from all the traffic and actually enjoy the drive. I was going over 200mph and savoring every second of it. My body was pressed into the seat, and I had music playing that harmonized perfectly with the thrilling, fast-paced experience. I smiled hugely and burst out in exhilarated laughter. I felt happy… free. I was doing something for myself and there wasn't anyone around to rain on my parade. I would have to face the music later, that was a given, but I would cherish this moment while it lasted. I did feel remorseful for stealing someone's prized possession, but they were probably wealthy enough afford another one. I was positive I needed this more than they did.

I had to admit, I felt extremely empowered right now. The drive was doing wonders to clear my head. I felt invincible, dangerous even. In this moment I wasn't shattered by life's tribulations. My scars were veiled, and I didn't feel the pain of my unhealed wounds. I felt escape from the scared girl in hiding, destroyed by brokenness, escape from the paralyzing position of feeling insignificant, unwanted, and unloved… of feeling worthless and broken.

The drive to New Orleans should have taken eight and a half hours, but I made it in about three. I parked the Porsche in an abandoned warehouse and ventured into the city on foot. It was nighttime now and the city was alive with a party-like atmosphere. I walked through the streets, taking it all in. The French Quarter was unlike any place I'd ever seen. The buildings looked like they belonged in a different country, they entirely broke the rules of modern American architecture. Picturesque stores lined the blocks; voodoo shops, clothing stores, restaurants, bars, you name it they had it. I wandered into an area called Jackson Square, so the sign told me. A beautiful cathedral - Basilica of St. Louis - held sovereignty of the square, dominating the attention of tourists with its magnificence. Artists of all types were creating and selling their work, psychics were set up for palm readings, and street acts performed their tricks to dumbfounded spectators. Jazz music could be heard everywhere you walked. I was in awe of the city's raw culture. Everything and everyone was different, yet all were accepted. I'd never seen anything like it. The most shocking aspect though was the _energy_ I felt. I breathed it in, soaked in it, and I noticed that not only was it physically energizing, I felt my magic strengthen. I was near my ancestors. My mother's spirit was here, I could feel it. I was meant to be here.

"Fiona?" a familiar voice called out.

I turned to see Klaus standing on the opposite sidewalk. I cautiously made my way over to him, my fear of him creeping back into my head. He didn't look angry, but that didn't mean much. The only person with more unpredictable mood swings than myself was Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see the city," I told him. "I felt drawn to it."

"Are you on your lonesome?" he inquired.

I sighed. "Yeah, I am. Elijah and I had a heated argument earlier, which we resolved - sort of, and then we got into another unfortunate argument which ended with me running out the door just as he was ordering me to stay."

Klaus chuckled. "I reckon you've put him in quite a temper. He doesn't take too kindly to running."

"Also I stole a Porsche on the way here. It'll be fun when he finds out about that," I said sarcastically.

"The thievery of German sports cars does tend to make his blood boil," Klaus said amusedly.

"He's on his way here as we speak, are you going to stick around to watch the fireworks?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Klaus smirked. "I was actually on my way to a party an old friend is putting on, why don't you come? You could have a few drinks and dance on a table, see what Elijah would make of that."

"I like the way you think," I said. "Why not? It'll be the least offensive thing I've done all day."

As we started walking, I kept the conversation going. It seemed as if Klaus and I were openly getting along with one another for once. He appeared entertained by my renegade exploits. Perhaps Elijah wouldn't reprimand me so harshly for my antics if they provided opportunity for Klaus and I to connect. After all, he'd wanted the two of us to bond.

"So who's this friend of yours?" I asked.

"His name is Marcel. I met him when he was still a human boy back in the 1800s. Now he runs this city, the supernatural side of the city, anyway. He's notorious for the festivities he throws at the compound, the Abattoir," he said.

"Is it safe for me to go?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone who you are and you shall be just fine. Get wild, blend in, there'll be no one the wiser," he said.

For some strange reason, I trusted him on that. This was the longest we'd interacted with each other without it turning into a violent brawl. Frankly I was surprised that he invited me to go to the party with him. I could smell that he'd had a few alcoholic beverages, so maybe that was a factor, but he didn't seem at all bothered by my being here. That was new. This city seemed to bring out the best in him, but he wouldn't be Klaus if it didn't bring out the worst in him too. I'd just have to wait and see.

"Hold up," I said. "Something's telling me we're way underdressed for the event."

The familiar mask of malevolence returned to his face. "It's an easy fix. Watch and learn."

We were surrounded by guests heading for the party, which by the looks of what people were wearing had a masquerade theme. I watched as Klaus scouted an appearingly wealthy man who was close to the same size as him. In the blink of an eye, Klaus went in for the kill, seizing the man and disappearing with him. Two minutes later, Klaus came walking back toward me, smirking, looking dapper as the devil in the dead man's attire.

"Armani," I noted of the suit label. "Nice."

I scoured the parade of guests until I spotted a woman in the perfect gown. She had the same slender yet curvy figure as I and was wearing a beautiful dress that would look even more flattering on me. It was a grey-blue mini dress that came down to about mid-thigh with a sheer floor-length covering and a swath of fabric trailing down to the floor on the left side. I took her down carefully as to not spill any blood on the magnificent gown. I changed into the dress, nabbed her stilettos and masque and made my way back to Klaus, feeling rather badass, I might add.

We entered the Abattoir and were immediately pulled into the atmosphere. The place had been transformed into the most spectacular of upscale nightclubs. The colorful lighting was impressive, the beat of the music was enticing to even the worst of dancers, and a large table held a delicious spread of hors d'oeuvres and desserts. There was a wait staff perambulating about the room carrying trays of champagne. Vampires were biting into the necks and consuming the blood of tourists who'd been in search of the darker attractions the city had to offer. Acrobats and exotic entertainers were putting on an astonishing show performing their artful tricks. I was blown away by it all, I'd never seen anything like it. This was sure to be an experience I'd never forget.

"This is… I'm speechless!" I said, beaming as I looked to Klaus.

"Welcome to your first Masquerade Gala." Klaus grinned at me mischievously, a devilish sparkles in his eyes. "Go. Enjoy yourself. Illuminate the wild side."

A hint of the devil manifested in my own eyes, eyes that carried the same piercing blue tone as Klaus'. I grabbed two glasses of champagne from one of the waiters' trays and extended one out to Klaus. He smirked again before taking a sip. I put my own glass to my lips. I was a little hesitant to take a drink because I'd never tasted alcohol before, and I wasn't sure if I'd like it. Although, most adults seemed to develop a taste for it, meaning it must be pretty good. I sipped the champagne and looked to Klaus, unsure of what to do next.

"Well?" he prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not bad, but I think I'd like something a little… stronger," I said, an adventurous smile creeping onto my face.

"Let's get you something from the bar, shall we?"

Klaus escorted me over to the bar and ordered two shots of whiskey. Taking one for himself and handing the other one to me, he held his glass out for a toast.

"To your first Masquerade Gala," he toasted.

We clinked glasses, and Klaus immediately downed the whiskey. I wasn't so quick about it. I stared at the shot glass in my hand for a moment before looking at Klaus apprehensively.

"Go on, down the hatch," he coaxed.

I contemplated it for a second. "What the hell," I decided and threw it back in the manner I observed Klaus.

 **WHAT THE HELL?!**

I swallowed hard as the whiskey slid down my throat, which was now on fire. My face scrunched up and I started coughing up a lung. My eyes were watering and it felt like my tongue had just been electrocuted. Klaus watched my reaction with extreme merriment and satisfaction. He was bellowing with laughter.

"What _was_ that stuff?" I demanded, coughing.

Klaus guffawed. "Only the strongest whiskey to ever have been made."

"You could've warned me," I said. "My mouth and nose are _burning_."

"Now you're all set to tear up the dance floor. Go on, find yourself a mate to dance with. I don't want to babysit you all night," Klaus said.

That comment led me to believe that Klaus wasn't entirely here to socialize. He had an angle, and I would much rather be in on his business than talk to anyone in the room, let alone dance with them. I wasn't brave enough to voice my wishes to Klaus though. I turned and walked a few paces away, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw that he had vanished. I was on my own now.

I scanned the room, looking for someone, anyone relatively close to my age. Most of the men here appeared to be in their thirties or older; I certainly wasn't seeing any teenagers. I stood there awkwardly and sighed, I had no experience in these types of functions, no idea how to carry myself. I settled for standing at the edge of the dance floor and admiring the gowns the women were wearing.

In the midst of the sea of sparkly dresses, I spotted someone weaving their way through the crowd, seemingly headed in my direction. As he got closer, I saw that it was a man. He appeared to be younger than the other men, but I wouldn't call him a boy. He was only about twenty feet away now and certainly attractive enough to catch my attention. He looked about six-foot-three, had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a charismatic smile.

"Hello," he said, his voice smooth as butter.

"Hello," I said back, glancing down at the floor before resuming eye contact.

"Forgive me for being so forward, but I must ask, do you have a date?"

I giggled. "Uh, no. I'm a, I'm on my own."

"That's hard to believe, looking the way you do," he said, his gaze traveling down my body. He met my eyes again and gave a subtle smile.

"You're very charming," I said, blushing.

"Since I'm so charming, will you allow me a dance?" he inquired, extending his hand.

Unthinkingly and without hesitation, I took it. He lead me onto the dance floor and headed straight for the middle. A slow song started playing, perfect timing.

"I'm Luke, by the way," he said as he put his arm around my waist.

"Fiona," I introduced, putting my left hand on his shoulder and putting my right hand in his. "So what supernatural creature are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm a werewolf. What about you?"

"I'm a werewolf too," I said. That was only a third of the truth, but it was still the truth. I wasn't sure if telling him I was a tribrid would freak him out. I didn't want to scare him off just yet.

"I'm not really supposed to be here," he admitted.

"Me neither," I told him.

He pulled me closer and I tucked my forehead into the crook of his neck. I inhaled his sweet scent and allowed myself to get lost in the moment as we slow danced. I closed my eyes, and I realized I felt safe in his arms. I didn't know him at all, yet I felt safe with him. It was strange, but I welcomed it. I felt drawn to him in the oddest way.

Suddenly, I had a sinking discernment. I shouldn't be acknowledging whatever emotions I was feeling… I couldn't. I couldn't trust Luke, I couldn't allow myself to feel safe with him. That would only put him in danger. If Klaus found out, Luke would suffer. My heart dropped to my stomach remembering what he'd done to my last friend. The song ended, providing an opportunity to break away. I really didn't want to, but I knew I had to.

"I should probably be going," I said. "Thank you for the dance, it was…"

"Perfect," he finished.

I nodded in agreement and smiled sweetly. "Goodbye." I turned my back to him and began to walk away.

"Fiona?" he called after me.

I spun around to face him. "Luke?"

"I hope I'll see you around."

I smiled, doing my best to hide my nervousness and sadness, and turned away from him, for good. I noticed Klaus was back by the bar, so I made a beeline over to him. On my way there, I pushed Luke from my mind and tried to permanently erase him from my memory. It didn't work so well.

"Okay, I'm ready for more liquor," I said, sitting down next to Klaus.

To my surprise, Klaus didn't say anything about me or my dance partner. Maybe he hadn't seen us, or he'd been preoccupied by whatever purpose he had for coming here. Whichever reason it was, I hoped he wouldn't kill Luke on the off chance I'd spilled any family secrets.

Klaus and I were actually having an okay time. We were doing round after round of tequila shots together. We were becoming too boisterous though; some of the other guests were shooting us dirty looks before leaving their place at the bar. Klaus seemed unfazed, so I let it go too. We were too buzzed to care. I glanced around the room and spotted an all too familiar black suit.

"Oh shit, here comes Secret Service," I said, hurriedly tapping Klaus and pointing at Elijah, who was marching toward us at an alarming pace.

Klaus chuckled. "Secret Service, that's a good one. All he's missing is the earpiece."

Elijah was right in front of us now and had no doubt heard our wisecracks. He looked like his head was about to pop off. I became very concerned, afraid this would not fare well for me. Well, as concerned as I could be while intoxicated by tequila.

"The first activity you do with your daughter apart from violently fighting her is encouraging her to murder a woman for her clothes, then allow her to get drunk at one of the most distasteful parties to ever be organized. How very echt of you, Brother," Elijah said.

"The only reason our encounter didn't morph into a bloody argument was because I'd already had a few drinks beforehand, and I actually find Fiona's newfound defiance towards your morally sophisticated outlook exceptionally entertaining," Klaus said, throwing back another shot of tequila. I giggled and downed another shot myself.

"How much have you had to drink?" Elijah interrogated, seething.

"Mmh," I pretended to think. "Probably enough to put the burliest of giants on his ass."

Klaus roared with laughter and slid me another shot glass. Before Elijah could stop me, I picked it up and threw it back. The burn of alcohol didn't even register anymore. Klaus waved the bartender over and ordered another round.

"Do you at least remember how much you've had to drink in the past hour?" Elijah fumed.

"Not nearly enough," I muttered.

Klaus cackled again and pushed yet another shot of tequila my way, if only to spite his brother. I went to grab it, but Elijah was prepared this time and snatched it away.

"You should drink that," I said. "It'll help with the whole uptight sourpuss thing you've got going on."

He seemed rather unamused. "We're leaving. Now."

Elijah dragged my tipsy self a ways down the street to the Palace Royal Hotel. He left me to sit in one of the lobby chairs while he reserved a room and checked in. While he made arrangements with the concierge, I focused on trying to make the room stop spinning. I downed the bottle of water Elijah had given me, and minute by minute I started to feel more like myself. I discovered that due to my supernatural biology the effects of alcohol didn't last as long as they did for a human. I stood up to follow Elijah to the room, and I noticed that I wasn't stumbling anymore. I was still a little woozy, but my head was almost completely unclouded now.

"Are you cognitive enough yet to comprehend my words if we discuss what's transpired today?" Elijah asked shortly as we walked into our hotel room.

"Yeah, the alcohol's wearing off," I said. "Unfortunate timing, don't you think?"

"Fiona this is not an appropriate time for witticism. I am beside myself with anger, and it's time for you and I to have a serious discussion. I am appalled by how you disregard my authority without a care. It stops now," he said firmly.

I took a breath to center myself and remembered that Elijah was not an enemy. I couldn't blow up at him like I did this morning, I needed to control myself. Elijah had a right to be angry with me for all that I'd done today. I needed to bite the bullet and let him condemn me. But first, maybe I could smother his wrath a little.

"I ran away by mistake," I said, changing my voice to sound as childlike and innocent as I could. "I was still upset about our awful argument this morning, and I really wanted to come to New Orleans. I didn't want to be away from you. The idea of you leaving broke my heart." I gave him the best Bambi eyes I could muster.

"Your departure was completely intentional, blatant disobedience, you and I both know it, so don't even try to play on my sympathy. I don't know what has gotten into you these past few days. The unintentional outbursts I expect, it's part of adolescence, and I will show you compassion when those moments happen. Fiona, you wholeheartedly chose to run away when I ordered you to stay in Mystic Falls," Elijah lectured.

"Before you get any further, you should probably know that I stole a Porsche on the way here," I informed him.

He did a doubletake. "You did what?"

I sighed. "I needed a car, so I stole one, okay?" I didn't think it was possible, but I could tell that my confession made his fury grow even more.

"The petulance, the disobedience, the scheming, the lying and stealing are not new to me. I've been putting up with it for a thousand years. Like father, like daughter... Your behavior proves you're more like your father than you realize."

I clicked my tongue. "Can't disagree with you there. We are both partisans of tequila."

Elijah gave me an exasperated look. "What am I going to _do_ with you?"

"I wouldn't have to dishonor you if you weren't so strict about everything," I reasoned. "Whenever I ask to do something or go somewhere the answer is always no, it's not safe, need to stay hidden from your enemies, etcetera, etcetera. It's unreasonable! The things I've done that you've told me were dangerous went just fine. We're being overly cautions, we haven't seen hide nor hair of any enemy."

"Yes, so far you have been fortunate to not face any repercussions in your unpermitted escapades, but each shenanigan becomes more ostentatious. Awakening Mikael, the Original Vampire Hunter, perpetrating grand theft auto of a German sports car, and murdering a vampire in the streets are not subtle acts, and if you don't watch yourself you _will_ end up in a binding predicament, you _will_ gain the attention of Klaus' enemies, you _will_ meet your death."

Elijah's words hit home, and I knew he was right. I did need to tone down my rebelliousness. I was in New Orleans, I got what I wanted, and now I could go back to submitting to Elijah's will. I knew I needed him to protect me, and I also knew that I didn't want to put him in danger with my conspicuity. Also he was my family, and I wanted to treat him with the respect he deserved.

"Fiona, I can't simply let this go without consequence."

"I know you can't," I submitted, looking down and biting my lip nervously.

"You aren't going to like what I say next, but I need you to control your ire," he said carefully.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Lay it on me."

"Fiona, we've reached a point where you believe it's acceptable to run out the front door and pay no heed to my edict. You ignore the commands I give you and do as you please. We saw today that solely discussing your wrongdoings isn't proving to have much of a lasting effect when it comes to future behavior. Presently I feel I am not equipped to properly rein you back in."

"Please don't send me back to Mystic Falls," I begged, my heart racing. "Please don't send me away."

"I'm not exiling you. I need to be here, and I also need to keep a close eye on you. I wouldn't be able to do that if I sent you home. We are staying in New Orleans for the time being, but you are… what do they call it nowadays?"

"Grounded?" I offered.

"Yes. You are grounded. You are confined to this hotel room until further notice. No exploring the city, no interaction with anyone except myself, Rebekah, or Niklaus, and you are not are not sanctioned to go anywhere without my accompanying you. You are not allowed to go out to satisfy your hunger, I will bring you blood and room service will accommodate the rest. You will entertain yourself only with educational books and art supplies. You are forbidden from practicing magic, you will have to control it mentally with no external release, which I presume will keep you occupied. You will feel painstakingly stultified, you will have nothing but time on your hands; I suggest you use it to reflect upon your atrocious behavior and devise a method to improve your attitude and curb the recalcitrance. You _will_ learn obedience. You do not make a move without my permission; am I making myself infallibly clear?"

"Yes, Sir," I acknowledged, my lip beginning to quiver. I was doing my best to not start crying. I deserved this, and I would take my punishment without complaint.

"Excellent," Elijah said. "Now it's very late and you still have an obscene amount of alcohol in your system, therefore I am sending you to bed. Are you in need of anything?"

"May I ask a question regarding my punishment?" I asked.

"Certainly."

"How long am I grounded for? How long am I going to be prohibited from… living, basically?" I asked.

"Until I decide that I can trust you again," Elijah stated.

"I've broken your trust?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat.

"Yes."

That really stung, I'd always prided myself on being a trustworthy individual. Tears streamed from my eyes and I began whimpering softly. "I'm sorry."

"I've been hearing that from you awful frequently these past several days," he said pointedly. "Yet you continue to do the very things you apologize for, and your apology holds less validity each time I hear it."

"Will you forgive me?" I cried remorsefully.

"I will, eventually, but for now I think you need to deal with the guilt," he stated bluntly.

With that, Elijah turned on his heel, his back now to me and started walking out of the room.

"Please don't leave me," I sobbed. "I love you, Uncle Elijah, and I am truly, deeply, deeply sorry."

He halted but didn't turn to face me. I took his pause as an opportunity to speak.

"Please forgive me," I begged breathlessly, sniffling. "I sincerely regret my disobedience."

"My resolve remains; you need to wrestle with the guilt on your own for a while. I've immediately granted you forgiveness before and look where it's gotten us. I love you, Fiona, but your unruliness needs to end. This rebellion cannot go on."

"I'm sorry, Elijah," I apologized perfervidly. "I'm sorry for everything."

I dropped to my knees in tears, feeling ashamed and overwhelmed. I covered my face and sobbed into my hands. I could feel my body shaking uncontrollably. Elijah went against his own ferocious brother to take me in and care for me, and I thanked him by screaming at him, running away, and angering him. I'd royally screwed up. The guilt was so consuming I could barely breathe. I wanted to go back in time and change everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. I wanted to change my earlier reaction to Elijah's answer to traveling, I wanted to reverse my decision of running away and more than anything, I wanted Elijah's trust back.

Elijah crouched down in front of me and grabbed my wrists, removing my hands from hiding my face. I looked up at him and saw that his face was still stern. My cries increased, and I felt like I was falling apart inside. Elijah was furious with me, and I couldn't live with that. I'd brought it on myself, there was no one to blame but me.

I was surprised by Elijah's strong, warm embrace. We were still on the floor so he pulled me into his lap and tucked my head into his shoulder. He swayed side to side, stroking my hair, comforting me. He wiped my tears away with his thumb as they fell from my tired eyes. I felt the dark cloud of sorrow that liked to follow me around return.

"Why are you cuddling me?" I asked. "I thought I'm being punished."

"That doesn't mean you're restricted from comfort," he said. "I am administering strict punishment, but that doesn't mean I want you hurting. We will get through this, my sweet girl."

In that moment, I realized how much Elijah loved me. He loved me enough to put me back in my place when I got out of line even though I kept dishonoring him again and again. He loved me so much that he comforted me in sorrow I'd brought on myself. He held me when I'd incurred his wrath. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in my uncle's arms, basking in his unconditional love.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

Now that Elijah had collected Fiona, I was free to catch up with Marcel. I had to hand it to him; this certainly was a spectacular gala. He'd gone all out for the event and this didn't go unnoticed by any guest. As much as I appreciated the atmosphere, the more pressing matter was finding out everything I could about Marcel and his tactics for controlling the city. I also wanted to know if he had any insight on the witches conspiring against me. They'd done enough to catch my attention and draw me back to this city, so if Marcel truly has as much control as he says, then he knows exactly what's going on.

I began to wonder how he managed to monitor and control the unruly, spirited witches of the French Quarter. Somehow he had a way of knowing when and who was practicing magic. He had a tool, a weapon, an edge of some kind and a very powerful one at that. Whatever - whoever - that weapon was, surely it was the key to the throne of his Louisianian empire. I would get the secret out of him, or unearth it myself if he proved reluctant.

As the beguiling host, Marcel wasn't hard to find. A swift scan of the room pinpointed Marcel leaning against the railing chatting with two of his daywalkers, introduced to me as Thierry and Diego. Marcel caught sight of me and waved his two innercircle friends off, jubilantly gaiting over to me, flashing his friendly, winning smile.

"Klaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my savior, my sire..."

"I'd written you off as dead," I said, shaking my head.

"I rose like a phoenix from the ashes."

I grinned. "It's really good to see you, Mate."

Marcel nodded jovially. "Likewise."

"It's been ages since I've attended a Masquerade Gala, but I do know they are often for a cause that's not always obvious to the customary guest."

Marcel chuckled. "You caught onto that, did you? The explanation is simple; it's part of my arrangement with the New Orleans city councilmen. In exchange for generous donations from myself and the wealthy guests, they turn a blind eye when tourists go missing."

"How very concerted. Diplomatic, even," I commended.

Marcel's smile widened. "This city belongs to the vampires now."

"Tell me, how do you control the supernatural residents, the witches in particular?"

His face changed. "Never give away the secret to the method to your madness." He poked my chest. "You taught me that."

"I did, didn't I?" I gave him a calculating stare. "You're really not going to tell me."

"Klaus, it took decades to get to where I am today. It's not the kind of story you share, not the kind of secrets you share over drinks at a party. You get that, right?"

I forced a smile. "Of course."

"Any luck finding anything out about that witch you were looking for?" Marcel asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I thought I'd enjoy a night in the city before getting down to business," I told him. "I'd wanted to talk to Jane-Anne, but seeing as how you slit her throat that endeavor is now off the table."

"Man, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think they still have power in this town. I have to show them they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force. Another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."

"Very well," I forgave. Jane-Anne wasn't priceless anyway. "It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing."

"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners. Otherwise we'd all go hungry."

"I see your friends over there are daywalkers," I noted, sizing up Thierry and Diego.

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though. The family," he said.

"Tell me. How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings? Witches hate us more than the werewolves do."

"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger."

"Yes, earlier a witch at the Square vowed she wouldn't dare break your rules."

"I hope that wasn't an inconvenience for you," he said.

"It won't be as long as you stay true to your word about finding out everything she knew."

He clapped my shoulder. "Good. Now I have a little schmoozing to do; those rich vampires are tougher to crack than you'd think, but go on, enjoy yourself, I'll catch up."

Before he got the chance to take even one step away, both of our attentions became beholden by an exquisite woman arriving in a flattering white dress adorned with faux feather angel wings. I recognized her as the chatty bartender from Rousseau's. She took in the room with big eyes, observing the lively party around her. It looked as though no one had noticed her entrance, which was incomprehensible to me as it seemed she was all I was able to descry.

I snapped out of it and glanced over at Marcel and saw he was slackjawed, taken and awed by her presence, perhaps more so than I. "You fancy her," I stated.

"She's queen material, you know what I'm saying?"

"She's a very alluring woman," I agreed, gawking at her myself.

"Keep her company for me, will you? I have a situation to attend to, I'll be back in a minute," he said and disappeared.

I made my way across the room over to the woman who was still standing by the entrance in awe of all she was seeing. She noticed I was approaching her and tilted her head to the side as if she were trying to determine if we'd met. I gave her an easy, inviting smile as to not spook her. She didn't come across as a timid woman at all, but rather exhibited pluckiness. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me.

"You look positively stunning," I complimented. "May I have this dance?"

"You're the guy from the bar," she recalled as she accepted my hand. I twirled her around before pulling her close enough so we brushed against one another as we swayed to the music.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Klaus Mikaelson," I said.

"Camille O'Connell, but I go by Cami. Camille is a grandma's name," she scorned.

"I think it's a lovely French name," I countered, which earned me a striking glare. "Cami it is."

"Did Marcel invite you to this gala?" I asked curiously. According the Marcel, this event was exclusively for the supernatural, aside from the humans designated as food.

"No," Cami said, and directed her eyes elsewhere. "She did."

I followed her gaze to see my sister, Rebekah, purposefully making her way over to Marcel, all dolled up and dressed to the nines, of course. My jaw unhinged slightly; I had not expected her to show up here. It was barely a day ago that I'd left Mystic Falls, and already my family had followed me here, my weak little tribrid spawn along with them. They just weren't ever going to let up. Somehow Rebekah must've discovered Marcel was alive and fancying another woman, and she had come to sabotage the relationship brewing between them. She knew Cami wasn't supposed to be here which was precisely why she invited her. She intended to use Cami to prove a fatal point, and I would let her do no such thing.

I growled. "That's my sister. She and Marcel were an item back in the day."

"Oh. Wow," Cami said, coming to a realization. "She invited me here to get Marcel's attention. Unbelievable, she's using me to spite him. She was awfully nice earlier in persuading me to come, but now I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

I chuckled. "It's as though she invented the term."

Before Cami could respond, we were alerted to the sound of a ruckus breaking out. Marcel was speaking vehemently to Thierry, berating him rather fiercely. I gathered it was about Thierry killing a vampire to save a witch he was fond of, an act Marcel considered disloyal, a betrayal to the vampire faction. Marcel lost his temper and got physically violent with Thierry, causing the DJ to cut the music and drawing the attention of everyone in the room, especially Cami who had never even witnessed the charmer raise his voice at anyone. She looked to me in fear.

"Marcel never struck me as a bad-tempered man," she said of her suitor, eyes wide.

"Loyalty is a highly valued virtue to him," I told her.

"What does loyalty have to do with getting into a physical fight at your own over-the-top party?" she asked.

It occurred to me she didn't have the ability to hear the reason Marcel and Thierry were in a row. Cami was entirely oblivious to the supernatural world, which was grossly ironic since she was the apple of a vampire's eye. Her innocence was oddly refreshing though.

"Don't worry, Love, their quarrel is probably only due to the quantity of drinks they've had," I lied. "They are close comrades, all will be forgiven and forgotten by morning."

Cami shook her head. "I'm a bartender, I see bar brawls all the time. Their disagreement isn't shallow enough to be that. It's about something much deeper and darker."

Rebekah decided to move in on Marcel. She stomped right into the middle of the altercation, Marcel's shock at the sight of her effectively cutting off his threats. He gave Diego a look, who responded with a nod and left the room dragging an ashamed Thierry in tow. At Marcel's cue, the music picked up again and the crowd's attention diverted. The loud thumping of the bass obstructed their voices, but I could tell by watching that they were having an engrossing conversation. It was ephemeral in length and resulted in my little sister appearing rather discountenanced. Marcel brushed her off, caught sight of Cami and I, and made it his business to get over to us.

"Hey Klaus, you better not be trying to steal my girl," Marcel said jovially as he approached us.

"Oh, Marcel!" Cami exclaimed, immediately removing her arms from my shoulders and blushing.

"Of course not," I smiled. "I was just getting to know your lady friend here. You know, make sure she's not trouble."

"I'm nothing if not trouble," she flirted, only it was directed at me instead of Marcel.

"Yes, well, I should probably tend to my sister before she drinks the rest of the champagne," I said, initiating my leave since Marcel clearly wanted alone time with Cami. "It was lovely to formally meet you, Cami. You do look stunning."

"You clean up pretty well yourself," she trifled.

"Don't be fooled, Love. I'm the devil in disguise," I smirked.

The flirtation between myself and Cami didn't go unnoticed by Marcel. As I headed for the bar, I felt Marcel glaring at me with a sharp, dagger-like death stare. The man was none too pleased by Cami's apparent interest in me, or my reciprocated attraction to her. There was nothing like a little friendly competition, and I'd discovered I particularly enjoyed her company. I would let Marcel's jealousy and paranoia grow until he snapped and became overly possessive of Cami, at which point she would leave him because she wasn't the type of person to live under someone else's management. The side of my mouth curled into a devilish smile; Cami wasn't the only thing I intended to take from Marcel...

"My dear sister, saddened by yet another heartbreak," I goaded as I met Rebekah who had positioned herself at the bar.

"There was a time when I wanted nothing more in the world than to be with him," she said glumly. "Now he's entranced by a bimbo bartender."

"Cami is no harlot," I defended.

"Camille, is that her name?" Rebekah mused. "Fille de joie," she muttered.

I couldn't help but snicker at her clever French euphemism, however there was no truth to it. Cami was as pure as her angelic costume made her out to be; I was taken by the magnificent woman. She was innocent, untainted by darkness. She had no knowledge of the demons that surrounded her. She was fiery and brave, but not at the expense of intelligence or grace. I could tell she had the capacity to understand the complexity of someone like me. She had a passionate, beautiful soul that was enthralling to me. I craved her like none other.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi there! If you usually skip reading these Author's Notes, you might want to read this one! I have an announcement and a couple questions for you. First off, this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story, and I'm wondering if it's getting to be too much? I'm thinking I should keep them around 6,000 words, whereas this one is almost 8,000. Let me know what you think! Also, here's the exciting announcement… I've created a Fanfiction Twitter account! I'll be posting updates for this story, like where I am in the writing process, sharing photos, videos, and song titles that correlate to each chapter to enhance your visual interpretation of the story, and I thought it might be a good way to connect in general! If you're interested, the Twitter username is ActressCeCe13, and the bio will confirm you're in the right place! I've already tweeted a few things for this chapter, I invite you to scroll through and take a look! Lastly, what are your thoughts on the evolving relationships between the characters? Elijah & Fiona, Fiona & Klaus, Klaus & Cami… anyone you'd like to share your thoughts about. Be sure to hit those follow and favorite buttons, leave a review, and share this story with someone!** **I received so many wonderful reviews last chapter, and I genuinely appreciate every one of them. I replied to those I could to thank you personally! Please continue to leave reviews, they're super encouraging and make writing even more fun than it already is. Okay, thanks for reading my novel of a note. I'll do my best to update in the next week or so. I've already gotten a good start on it; we will pick up with Fiona and Elijah! Hope to hear from you! :)**

 **Oh my goodness, I just found out that season 5 of the Originals will be the last… I'm crying! I honestly have an emotional attachment to those people and I can't believe the show is ending. This is very sad news, but I have hope that the Originals fanbase will keep those characters alive. They will certainly live on in my story, and I don't plan on ending this one any time soon! I am shocked and heartbroken, but I'm sure we have an epic season to look forward to, and the characters will live on for as long as we want them to. Personally, they will always and forever reside in the darkest corner of my heart ;)**


	10. Leverage

**Chapter 10 - Leverage**

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Fiona was just beginning to stir, so I went into the kitchen to make her my special hangover cure. I considered not allowing her any relief from the pounding headache she would inevitably awake with, but I couldn't find it within myself to be that unkind to her. I'd already made up my mind to punish her, and to my surprise she'd taken the news of that quite well. Her mood control was improving already, and I couldn't help but be proud of her. Furthermore, the surfeit of drinks she had were not entirely of her own accord. Klaus had been the one ordering round after round at the bar and encouraging such miscreant behavior. I couldn't punish Fiona for following her own father's example and acting as he did, could I? It wasn't her fault he wasn't a providential role model.

The amount of alcohol she'd consumed last night would not sit well with her system despite being a supernatural tribrid. She may have been able to function with most of her mental faculties, as intoxicated as she was, but physically her body would feel the full effects of last night's drinking episode. An ordinary human would've most likely died of alcohol consumption overdose if they'd had as much as Fiona did. She would certainly be needing my hangover cure. I'd made the elixir for Klaus in the past on more than one occasion and it had worked like a charm. The recipe was simple: Human blood mixed with chocolate almond milk, a dash of peppermint, and blended with fresh strawberries, served slightly colder than room temperature.

I poured a large glass of my special tonic and brought it into the bedroom where Fiona was beginning to wake. I stood at the foot of the bed, my expression a bit smug, and waited for Fiona to fully come to. I was enjoying this more than I probably should. Partly because it was comical that this was her first time experiencing the after effects of alcohol, and also partly because I was satisfied it was a natural consequence of her corybantic actions. A hangover was an adequate punishment for a wild night of rebellion in itself.

"Argh," she groaned, gripping the sides of her head in pain.

"Uh huh," I acknowledged, "there's the response I was waiting for."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fiona croaked. "And my mouth is so dry I feel like I've been crawling through the desert."

"Well, Baby Girl, this is what's known as a 'hangover'."

"Oh my… I'm going to throw up!" she cried and raced off to the bathroom in a panic.

I calmly followed after her, the hangover cure in hand. In the few seconds it took to reach her, she had already positioned herself in front of the toilet. I got to her just in time to hold her hair out of the way as she vomited into the bowl. She retched so intensely her face turned red and a sheen of sweat broke out across her face. She spewed like a volcano for several minutes, barely getting a chance to breathe in between. After a bout of dry heaving, she pushed herself away from the toilet and leaned back into my arms, exhausted.

"My stomach _aches_ ," she whined. "I might actually die from this."

"Drink this, Little One," I said, wielding the glass filled with a suspicious liquid.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing the glass warily.

"I like to call it the shouldn't-have-drunk-that-much-tequila-last-night cocktail."

"Elijah…"

"Oh? You get to jest and I don't?" I was having too much fun with this. "All right, it's my hangover cure concoction. It works quite well for your father after one of his drinking adventures, let's hope it does the same for you."

Fiona took the glass from me and smelled it to discover the ingredients. She looked surprised to not have sensed anything repulsive. She looked at me trepidatiously, hesitant to taste it.

"Drink up," I urged. "It will settle your stomach."

She took a swig and realized the tonic didn't taste foul at all. She downed the rest of the glass and looked to me for a refill. I obliged her and she sipped at the second glass much more slowly, savoring it. I could tell by her face that she was feeling better already. I offered my hand and helped her up off the floor. She clutched her glass into her chest as if it were a lifeline.

"Did I… say anything last night that I should apologize for? I don't remember much," she admitted sheepishly as we entered the bedroom.

"Let's see." I squinted. "You did in fact call me an uptight sourpuss."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"No you're not," I ridiculed. "I'm confident you've had that thought when you were completely abstemious."

"This is true, but I usually like that about you, just not when it's directed at me."

"I see my hangover cure is working for you," I acknowledged with a nod. "Tell me, do you remember our conversation from last night? Do you need any clarification on the terms of your punishment?"

"I remember, I was sobering up by then. That part's crystal clear," she said with a hint of disgruntlement in her voice.

"Splendid," I said jovially.

"Hey, what do you make of Klaus'… tolerance of me last night? We spent hours in close proximity and no blood was shed."

As unhappy as I was about all the activities Fiona partook in yesterday, I was pleased to discover that she and Klaus had spent time together and it hadn't become a bloodbath. It was far from the relationship I hoped they'd one day have, but at the very least they'd interacted. As far as my brother's perspective on their night together, I had absolutely no idea.

"I don't know what to make of that, honestly," I told her. "But I do believe it to be a good thing, certainly a step in the correct direction regarding your relationship. However, I do not condone the binge drinking."

"It was kind of a bonding experience, in a way," she said, a devilish smirk appearing on her face, the very same smirk that Niklaus often wore. "We have something in common after all."

They have more in common than they know. "I'm pleased you had a good time together," I finally said, knowing that was the answer she was after.

"Does that mean I'm not grounded?" she asked hopefully.

My lips curled into a small smile. "No, Sweetheart, you are definitely still grounded."

"Damn," she cursed.

"Language," I corrected.

Fiona rolled her eyes dramatically. I sighed, this girl was giving Niklaus a run for his money when it came to fiery tempers and insubordination. I was tasked with managing not only the villainously vengeful, ruthless, and petulant Niklaus Mikaelson, but also a recalcitrant mini-Klaus topped with rebellious teenage girl moodiness. It was no undertaking for the faint of heart, and I was fairly certain the both of them would be the death of me. And I wouldn't change it for the world; I loved them to pieces.

"I think I'm ready to go back to bed now," Fiona said.

"That sounds like a fine idea," I said, tucking her into bed. "If I'm not here when you wake up, go ahead and call me but remember that you cannot leave."

Fiona was sound asleep again, and her hangover would prevent her from having the ability or desire to get into trouble at least for a few hours, so I decided now was as good a time as any to check in with Niklaus. He, too, stayed at the Palace Royale, just down the hall from Fiona and mine's room. I rapped on the door with my knuckles and waited expectantly for him to answer.

Niklaus opened the door with a disappointed expression. "I thought you were room service."

I walked past him into the room. "I trust you've recovered from last night?"

"Sotally tober."

"Now there's a response I'd expect from your daughter." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "The two of you are more alike than you know."

"If there's an objective to your visit Elijah, best get on with it," he said annoyedly.

"There is, actually. Have you uncovered anything about the witch you believe to be conspiring against you?" I asked.

"I wanted to revel in the city for one night so I haven't yet begun to question the witches, however I am thinking there is a greater constituent in which to place my interest. Our dear old friend, Marcellus," he said.

"Marcellus?" I inquired. "You haven't spoken of him in a century. You said Mikael had ended him…"

"It appears Marcel made it out of that quagmire alive. He was the host of the Masquerade Gala. He runs this city now," Niklaus informed me.

"I don't see how Marcel would be a more pressing concern than to verify the witch's conspiration against you as merely a rumor," I said.

"I'm not convinced the two aren't related," Klaus explained thoughtfully.

"You think Marcel is the one conspiring against you?" I questioned, doubting his thesis. "He's your former protege."

"This city was once our home. He now has control of it and obviously feels very secure as de facto leader. He has the French Quarter witches wrapped around his finger, he said so himself. I'm convinced he has the means to manipulate the witches into teaming up against me," my brother said, his face taut.

"What's the indication that he's the one plotting against you? What has he said?"

"Marcel has been nothing short of hospitable," Niklaus said.

"He has not threatened you then," I said. "Niklaus, is it possible this is just your paranoia setting in? What reason would Marcel have to become your enemy?"

"Are you aware our sister is back in town?" he asked.

I blinked. "Rebekah's here?"

"I've taken drastic measures to keep the duo apart in the past, that would serve as reason enough," he said flatly. "Not to mention that we didn't even bother to come back and attempt to retrieve his ashes after Father burnt this city to the ground. Or that we left him for dead in that theatre in the first place."

"If you must, follow your inkling on Marcel. I will look into the witches. For heaven's sake, don't _do_ anything until you are certain Marcel is the culprit. Let's not be hasty," I suggested, putting a hand out to accentuate my caution.

"You know, I'd thought I'd made it clear I didn't want you to follow me here before I left Mystic Falls," Niklaus said annoyedly.

"I know, Brother, but we promised always and forever, and it's apparent whatever impending threats are not only of your concern. My original plan was to stay for a few days just to see what I could find out, but with both Fiona and Rebekah here, there's no reason for us to go back to Virginia, not when we are all faced with a threat that Fiona fears could be our final demise," I said.

"I still think that may just be a fabrication meant to instill paranoia," Niklaus said sardonically.

"Niklaus your paranoia stands regardless," I dismissed, adjusting the cuff of my suit's left sleeve.

"Are you sure you can handle the witches on your own?" Niklaus asked, ignoring my comment. "They aren't the most compliant folk."

"I will do what is necessary, Brother. I give you my word." I looked him in the eye until he gave a trusting nod.

The witches weren't hard to find in broad daylight. I knew they went into hiding to avoid Marcel's nightwalkers once the sun went down, but during the day they were either at their respective workplaces or the Lafayette Cemetery, which was within walking distance of the Quarter. The cemetery was the best chance of catching the witches responsible for conspiring against my brother; they'd want to keep a low profile, especially now that we, the Originals, had returned to town.

Before I'd taken five steps in the direction of the graveyard, I caught sight of a witch showing a group of tourists around the Quarter. I discreetly stalked her, noting that she was a very animated woman. She spoke about the city as if she were telling a suspenseful story. She led her group into a voodoo shop to browse before meeting my gaze and stepping back out on the sidewalk.

"Are you gonna continue following me, Elijah, or do you want to talk?" she asked, seemingly unthreatened by my presence.

"You know who I am," I stated.

"Original Vampire, always wears a suit… You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your notorious brother back in town," she said.

"Niklaus is here because he learned a witch was conspiring against him. The witch in question is by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. You tell me where she is as well as provide the opportunity to speak with her, and I'll allow you to keep your life," I bargained.

Her mood darkened. "Well if you're looking for Jane-Anne, you're a little late."

It took a moment for me to realize what she meant. "Are you telling me she's dead?"

"Come with me; her sister Sophie's gonna wanna talk to you."

I walked with Sabine a few blocks to an abandoned, dead-end alley. She led me straight to Jane-Anne's corpse, which was sprawled out right on the street corner surrounded by numerous crestfallen witches. I was taken by the fact that I was staring at the body of the woman whom had informed Fiona she had a family strong enough to protect her. Jane-Anne was the reason my niece had found her way to me in Mystic Falls. I owed this woman everything.

Perched next Jane-Anne's head was a sullen young woman I presumed was the sister, Sophie. She had a slight resemblance to Fiona, but she was a distant descendant of Rowena, so only the bones of the DNA sequence had been passed down over the course of six hundred years. Fiona had indeed inherited mainly Niklaus' traits.

"That's Jane-Anne?" I inquired in disbelief. "Murdered in public for anyone to find."

"Only people who come around here are the witches," Sabine told me. "The witches have come to take her body back to the cemetery where we perform our rituals. Her spirit can't rest until her body has been properly consecrated."

I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Please tell me my brother had nothing to do with this," I said solemnly.

"No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic. Things have changed since your family left town. The vampire who runs the city forbade the witches of practicing magic," Sabine said.

Before I could respond, the whistling, whooping, and hollering of Marcel's minions alerted the group of witches, who began to glance around in fear.

"Elijah, please stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals into town, my people will be slaughtered," Sabine rattled urgently. "Follow us to the cemetery once the vampires leave."

I watched from a secluded balcony as Marcel's army swarmed in, following none other than the leader himself. I was disgusted by their taunting of the witches in a sad time of grieving and vulnerability. I'd paid no attention to Marcel at last night's gala; I'd been completely focused on Fiona. I did not recognize Marcellus at all. I'd been listening to the entire confrontation, but my interest piqued when he asked Sophie why Niklaus had wanted to find Jane-Anne.

"I don't know," she responded. "Witches don't get involved in vampire business."

"I see," Marcel said. "That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what. Go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that _famous_ gumbo, and keep the tourists happy." He turned to his men. "Take the body."

"No! Stop!" Sophie resisted. The witches were hesitant to fight back, and rightfully so.

"I'm gonna hold onto your sister's body in case, maybe, you remember why Klaus is here," Marcel said.

"Marcel, please!" Sophie begged. "Her body won't be at peace!"

"Not my problem," Marcel sang as he walked away, flanked by his savages.

Niklaus had wandered into a warzone, and Fiona, Rebekah, and I right along with him. Niklaus was indeed in danger; whatever was going on between Marcel and the witches was enough for them to lure an Original into town. I wanted to know why. I took a roundabout way to the cemetery and met Sabine and Sophie, who looked further devastated than before. She had my sympathy - her dear sister's body was gone - but I needed to know why she'd sought out my brother.

"Sophie… I'm Elijah. Have you heard of me?" I asked.

She looked at me with a healthy amount of fear. "Yes."

"Then tell me what business you have with my brother," I demanded. "Start talking. Now."

"You're a sensitive guy," Sophie said sarcastically.

"It's apparent Jane-Anne was loved by your people, but just as you would have done anything to protect your sibling, I must do the same for mine," I said.

"It was Marcel Gerard who killed her, which brings me to the reason we've enticed your powerful brother back to New Orleans," Sophie said, pausing.

"By all means, don't beat about the bush," I prompted impatiently.

"This city belongs to the witches, we are the ones who are supposed to control this town. We need your brother to help us regain possession of the Quarter," Sophie explained.

"It should come as no surprise to you that my infamously monstrous brother is not of the humanitarian type. You'd be nothing more than a pathetic charity case to him."

Sophie smirked and looked up at me with red, swollen, grief-stricken eyes, an odd combination of confidence and devastation. "We'll see about that."

I tilted my head to the side. "Is that a threat?"

"I need to get back to work, and it's time for you to leave," Sophie said.

I stared her down. I needed to go back to the hotel and check on Fiona anyway, but it was obvious that this brewing quarrel was going to get worse before it got better.

"This isn't over."

"Certainly isn't," Sophie agreed.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

It was early afternoon when I woke up again. The headache and sickness were nonexistent, but I still felt pretty tired. I walked stiffly over to the balcony doors and pulled open the drapes, allowing the sunlight to fill the room. I unlocked the french doors and opened those up too to let the fresh air in. Elijah had said I was confined to the four walls of the hotel room, and I wondered if that meant sitting out on the balcony was off limits. Deciding I could validly argue it as a gray-area later if I had to, I stepped out of the room and rested my elbows on the railing, lowering my chin into the support of my hands. The gentle breeze blew tendrils of my hair around my face, and I let out a long sigh as I watched the street below. I wanted to be down there with all the people, part of the action, not stuck here like a princess in a tower.

I hated being grounded, but I wasn't about to disobey Elijah _again_. I'd gone too far, and I knew I deserved this. That didn't mean I had to like it. I would cooperate though and hopefully my good behavior would shorten my sentence. Elijah was a reasonable man; I knew he would only keep me detained as long as he saw necessary. Also because he loves me, it was hard for him to see me unhappy.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting my brooding. Elijah had a key to the room, it obviously wasn't him who was knocking. I slowly tiptoed over to the door and peered through the peephole.

"Rebekah," I greeted in surprise as I opened the door. "Hi! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Mystic Falls."

She shrugged. "I didn't want to be left out of the action. You and Elijah are both here, so what's the point of me being in that podunk town alone?"

"We really aren't going home…" I realized.

"So Elijah tells me you're in the doghouse for rebellious behavior and partying too hard last night," Rebekah said as she strode into the room.

"Yeah, he's being super strict with me all of the sudden," I said.

"I can't say that I blame him," Rebekah said. "You have been a hellraiser lately."

"Are those for me?" I asked, noticing the numerous shopping bags she carried.

"Yes. I thought I'd buy you some clothes of your own so you don't have to kill any more vampires," Rebekah said. "I went a little overboard, but I figured you'd appreciate some variety, put together a few outfits while you're grounded. I hope everything I got fits your style."

I began pawing through the bags and smiled at her. "Thank you, Rebekah. You didn't have to do this."

"Us girls have got to have each other's backs, right?" She smiled.

I smiled back. "Can you hangout with me while Elijah attends to his business?"

"I'm afraid I have business of my own as well. I'd invite you to tag along if you weren't banned from the outside world," she said. "I mean, you could come anyway; you're not exactly a stranger about defying Elijah."

"It's tempting, I haven't even been grounded a day and I'm already suffering from boredom, but I don't want to disobey Elijah again. I'd only be making circumstances worse for myself," I said glumly.

"Keep up that attitude and Elijah will lift the embargo by the end of the week," she encouraged optimistically.

"Let's hope," I said as I gave her a hug.

Rebekah left and I was alone once again. I loathed being trapped in here, loathed being unable to run around the city with my family and know about the "business" they kept referring to. I wanted to help with whatever mission they were on. The words Elijah had spoke about not trusting me anymore echoed in my mind, and I wondered if that was why I wasn't let in on what we were really doing in this city. Did he not trust me with that information? I teared up at the thought of having permanently lost Elijah's trust. Surely he would trust me again… right?

In effort to fight the sadness and worry that was bubbling up inside me, I started to try on the clothes Rebekah had purchased for me. I tried on outfit after outfit, posing in the mirror for each one, examining it from every angle. The distraction worked for a little while, but my brain was really good at thinking about everything all at once. Fortunately, before the emotions were in full swing, I heard a keycard slide into the lock mechanism, and Elijah let himself into the hotel room.

"Fiona?" he asked concernedly, taking in my harrowed expression.

"I need a hug!" I cried, throwing my arms around his torso.

"Okay," he said, his brow furrowing as he wrapped his arms around me, one hand on my back and the other grasping the back of my head. "Okay."

My bottom lip was quivering and I was on the verge of tears. I took several deep breaths which helped me to calm down a bit. Elijah held me tightly, just like I needed him to. He didn't ask questions or push me to get it together; he just held me. The few minutes in his arms allowed me to refocus and get my emotions under control. I closed my eyes and concentrated on slowing my breathing.

"Do you wish to discuss what is troubling you?" Elijah asked gently.

"No," I said. "I just needed to have a moment."

"All right, Sweetheart. You know I'm here for you, whatever and whenever you need," Elijah reminded.

"Thank you," I said before pulling away.

"Goodness, Fiona, if it weren't for my immortality I'd worry about breaking my neck trying to walk into this room," Elijah said, shuffling through the ankle-deep sea of clothing on the floor.

"I'm so bored, Elijah, and Rebekah just bought me a ton of clothes, I've been trying them all on," I explained.

"I'm not sure what's more disturbing… the mess itself or the fact that I'm standing on a five thousand dollar blouse."

"Says the guy wearing a thirteen thousand dollar suit," I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I still have an errand left, but I came to check on you, and I want to applaud you for being compliant with your punishment. You are demonstrating maturity which puts us on the right path," Elijah said. "Now be sure to have this cleaned up by the time I get back."

"Ordo generis, ordo generis, ordo generis," I chanted continually, waving my hand in a smooth circle, causing the clothes to whirl into the air like a cyclone before shooting off in various directions and landing - perfectly folded - in the dresser drawers.

"That's a neat trick, but remember you are forbidden from practicing magic…"

"Or what, you'll give me a spanking?" I sassed. I squeezed my eyes shut, realizing that was a remark I should've kept to myself. Shoot, I really have to work on that.

"Just when I thought we were getting somewhere with improving the attitude," Elijah muttered.

"Sorry," I squeaked. "That was impertinent. I know the rules."

Elijah pursed his lips. "Don't test me on this, Fiona."

"Yes, Sir."

Not two minutes after he left, there was a knock at the door again. Elijah must've forgotten to lecture me on something else. Without bothering to look through the peephole, I pulled open the door with attitude, ready to hit my uncle with a smart aleck quip, but it wasn't Elijah behind the door, it was a group of people I didn't recognize.

"I think you guys might have the wrong room," I said awkwardly.

"Are you Fiona Mikaelson?" one of the women asked. She strangely resembled my mother, same eyes, same facial structure, same hair. Weird.

"Yes," I affirmed. "But who are you?"

My question was replied to with sudden, perfervid witchy chanting. The group of witches poured into the room, closing in on me as they chanted. I had no idea what spells they were doing, and I didn't want to find out. I pushed my hands out in front of me and tried to release a fierce surge of magic to fight back, a surge strong enough to blow them into next week, but barely any magic radiated from my fingertips. I was weak, extremely weak. I bared my fangs and attempted to lunge at them, but they'd enacted a boundary spell so it was like running headfirst into a wall. They moved in and grabbed me, and I learned they'd weakened me physically as well. I fought against them to no avail, and eventually blacked out due to exertion.

* * *

I came to in a dark, unfamiliar place. It smelled of herbs and incense that only a witch would use. I was in a dusty, dirty tomb that appeared to be unblocked at the front, but I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that I was trapped by a boundary spell. I could sense it. The crypt was dimly lit by candlelight and there was no foreseeable way out. I was alone at the moment so I figured now was a good opportunity to try to break the boundary spell. I placed my hands against the barrier, intending to overpower it, but I could hardly feel my magic at all. These witches had to have some insane power on their side to be able to subdue me… Either that or my power was being jeopardized at the source…

This was New Orleans, home to the burial ground of generations upon generations of thousands of witches. My magic was partly ancestral, so maybe the ancestors were able to control my magic because I was in their territory. My ancestors were buried here, my own mother's magic manifested _here_ , which meant somehow these witches had gotten their hands on her body and consecrated her. In order for them to have know she'd died, they would've had to know her. Who _were_ the New Orleans witches? Was my mother one of them? Was I? What did they want with me?

"Where is she?" I heard my uncle demand in the distance.

"I'm here!" I screamed, banging my hand against the wall of the crypt.

In a moment Elijah appeared in front of me. He hit the magical barrier with a force that sent him flying back into the opposite wall. Apparently the even brute force of an Original Vampire wasn't strong enough to break through the spell.

"Elijah, I can't get out. I'm trapped by a spell! You have to convince her to undo it!" I said in a panicked voice. "I can't fight the magic of the ancestors, not when Sophie has their blessing to hinder my power."

Sophie stood behind him, smugly aware she was about to get to make her pitch, whatever it was she was after. Elijah turned to her, infuriated. "I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with my brother?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophie began. "We have a vampire problem, and we need help. The witches aren't strong enough to fight Marcel's army alone. We've tried, but haven't had much luck. That is, until Jane-Anne returned from a trip to Romania, the place our immortal witch ancestor, Rowena, told her to go and find her daughter, the girl we've managed to capture. She has a special connection to your brother. Turns out Fiona is Klaus' daughter. I'll be honest; we've taken her as leverage."

"Elijah…" I cried to him again from my cage.

My uncle looked to me, then back to Sophie. "Give us a moment."

She granted his wish, and Elijah rushed back over to me. I put my hand out against the barrier, and Elijah placed his against the other side. Our hands were only a centimeter away from each other, but it wasn't as comforting as when we were actually touching. Tears ran down my face.

"It's okay, Sweetheart, I'm right here," Elijah said soothingly.

"Why have they taken _me_ as leverage? Klaus doesn't give a crap about me," I sobbed. "I'm sure if they asked he'd happily kill Marcel for them, you know, glorious murder and all."

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that; Marcel and Niklaus have a history of friendship," my uncle informed me.

"Doesn't Klaus find screwing his friends over fun? Seems like the kind of thing he'd do, if nothing other than as a means of entertainment," I said. I was babbling now, trying to distract myself from my current situation.

"How have they been holding you here against your will?" Elijah asked gently.

"They cornered me in the hotel room and grabbed me. I think the ancestors wanted them to take me because when I went to fight back, my magic barely worked. They brought me here and cast all these spells, weakening me even more. I've tried everything, Elijah, but the ancestors just don't want me freed," I explained.

"I will find a way to get you out of here. You have my word," Elijah promised.

"All right, your moment's up," Sophie said, entering the room.

"What precisely is it that you want and what does it have to do with Fiona?" Elijah asked.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. We are fed up with his rule and want our freedom back, our freedom to practice witchcraft. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him and looks up to him; he won't see the betrayal coming," Sophie said.

"As I'm sure you're aware, my brother does not like to be told what to do," Elijah said.

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out decades ago, got control of the witches, and by default gained the respect and loyalty of the vampires. Do you really think he would tolerate a powerful, unstoppable tribrid teenager in his precious city? It would be unfortunate for a rumor to spread about her intention to overthrow him. I wonder what Marcel would make of that. Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family," Sophie said, glancing at me.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail," Elijah said. "At the expense of a child, no less."

"I'm desperate," Sophie said.

"Well then," he grimaced. "I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

"What's it gonna be Elijah?"

"I need to have a word with my brother," he said.

"Fine, but his daughter stays here until then," Sophie said.

"Elijah!" I cried out. "Please, don't leave me. That dastardly witch has weakened my magic, I can't defend myself."

"It's okay, Sweetness, I'll be right back."

I sobbed as Elijah disappeared from my view. I was alone. Again.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I'd spent the day tracking Marcel, watching from a distance as he played king of the city. It was quite the smooth operation he had running here. I stood on my hotel room's balcony and watched as the sunlight was replaced by moonlight. The energetic nightlife emerged once more, and I made a game of identifying Marcel's nightwalkers from the rest of the crowd.

"Evening Elijah," I greeted, annoyed as I heard him approach.

"Niklaus," he acknowledged. His tone told me he wanted something. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," I insisted. "Not until I find out who's conspiring against me."

"I believe I've found that out for you," he said.

Now I was listening. "Do tell."

"There's no time, my brother, we need to get to the cemetery immediately. I'll explain what I can on the way, but you'll know the whole story as soon as you see it," Elijah said. It was true, I had a knack for figuring out just what the situation was when I walked into it.

Elijah had given me the basic rundown, which was all he had time for because we arrived at the cemetery in a matter of minutes. He barged right it, making his way straight to the woman he'd told me was Sophie Deveraux, sister of the witch responsible for drawing my attention. Then there was also the minor detail of Fiona, who was held hostage in the corner of the crypt. The bottom line was my noble brother wanted his precious little ward back, and he needed my help in doing so.

"What is this?" I asked of the witch.

"Help us remove Marcel from his throne and Fiona will be all yours," Sophie summarized.

"I don't have to take what is already mine," I said callously.

"My sister gave her life to locate Fiona and perform the spell to confirm she was actually your daughter. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, your daughter's life is now controlled by us. We can keep her safe, or we can kill her," the Deveraux witch threatened. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Fiona won't live to see Christmas."

I looked over at the pathetic child as she clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a fearful cry. "What?" she squeaked.

"Enough of this!" Elijah interjected angrily. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself."

"No!" Sophie said. "We can't yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

I became furious. I slowly turned to face her, my hands clenched into fists. "How dare you command me," I spit. "Threaten me! This is pathetic!"

"Niklaus!" Elijah shouted to stop me before I could get going.

My voice lowered. "Kill her. What do I care?"

Sophie looked to my brother. "I guess that's my answer." She then looked to Fiona, intending to fulfill her threat.

"No one touches the girl," Elijah ordered, putting a hand in front of Sophie. "I will fix this." He turned to me. "Niklaus, let's go."

Elijah led me out into the street. I shoved past him and began to walk briskly away, blindsided and offended by that damn witch's attempt to blackmail me. I was prepared to go into the busy part of town and murder anyone who so much as looked in my direction. My blood was boiling.

"Niklaus." Elijah flashed in front of me, stopping me.

"Fiona is a pest," I grumbled angrily. "Wretched vermin."

"No brother, she is a gift. She's your chance, she's our chance."

"To what?"

"To start over, take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. Since then all you, all we have ever wanted was a family," Elijah said.

"I will not be manipulated," I said through my teeth.

"So they're manipulating you, so what? With them, your child lives," he said.

I got in his face and smiled as a spoke. "I'm gonna kill every last one of them. Fiona included."

"And then what? You return to Mystic Falls and resume your miserable life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name? That your own daughter fears you as you did our father?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid," I said. "What could the weak little guttersnipe offer me? Will she guarantee me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus," Elijah said, the same words he'd spoken when Fiona had first arrived. "Love, loyalty - that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia, created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother."

I didn't have a response to that, so I kept silent.

"This is us," he continued more softly. "The Original Family. We remain together, always and forever. I will help you, I will stand by you, I will be your brother. We will build a home here together… Save that girl, save _your child_."

Elijah exuded pure joy at the thought of one big happy family, always and forever. It was nauseating. I intentionally softened my face to give him false hope, firmly clapped my brother on the shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye.

"No," I declared flatly. I stomped off without looking back or thinking twice.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

As I anxiously waited for my knight in shining Armani to return, I listened to the witches' conversation. At first it was just Sophie nearby, but now I could hear she had been joined by many others, including an elder named Agnes.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control, something had to be done," Sophie explained to her superior.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes questioned.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals," someone on Sophie's team who'd helped capture me supported.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes interrogated further.

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can either." I breathed - Elijah. "But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie brought Elijah over by me. She grabbed a needle, brandished it to him and the onlooking witches, and stabbed her palm.

"Ow!" I shrieked, clutching my own palm. I stared at it for a second before flipping it over to show Elijah. "What the hell?"

"The spell my sister performed before she died didn't just confirm Fiona's lineage. It linked me to her, so anything that happens to me, happens to Klaus' daughter," Sophie enlightened.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," I muttered.

"Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what she means to you," Sophie said to Elijah. "If I have to hurt Fiona, or _worse_ , to ensure I have your attention, I will."

He advanced on her. "You would dare threaten an Original?"

"I have nothing to lose," Sophie said. If that was true, that made her more dangerous than any of us.

"Fiona may be the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson, but she is also the daughter of Rowena _Deveraux_ , which means she's your blood too," Elijah reminded her.

"I've got all the family I need right here," Sophie said, gesturing to the surrounding witches. "If killing her - and myself - is what it takes to save them from Marcel's suppressing rule, I won't think twice."

"If you want my help in taking control from Marcel I'll give it to you, you don't have to blackmail me," Elijah said.

"Again, it's Klaus we need. Fiona may not serve as leverage over Klaus, but she's obviously motivation enough for you to try a little harder to convince Klaus to align with us. You have until midnight to change Klaus' mind," Sophie decided.

Elijah strolled over to me and knelt down to my level, getting as close as he could with the boundary in the way. He motioned for me to move closer, and began to speak in a voice so quiet and low that the witches couldn't hear.

"I need you to be brave, Sweetheart. You are a Mikaelson, daughter of the strongest in the world. No matter what happens, no matter how weak you feel, know you are strong enough to overcome it and fight like hell. Turn the witches to stone, make them disappear into thin air, do whatever you have to in order to get away. You owe them nothing. I will do absolutely everything to come back here with a solution before midnight, but if I don't make it in time, you stall as long as you possibly can, as long as it takes for you to find your strength."

"What's the point?" I whispered, crying. "Niklaus hates me and wants me dead. I'd rather be killed by Sophie than by him."

"You listen to me, Fiona Nikol Mikaelson. What Niklaus thinks of you is irrelevant. He is not your identity, you know that you are a force to be reckoned with. You know that you have the potential to be stronger than him. The point is fight so you can have the chance to live the life you want, to be who you want, to reclaim your name. To be Klaus' better, to thrive by your own devices. There is love and joy to be found in this world, I speak from experience because mine is right here before me. Don't give in, you hear me? You find the will to live and you _fight_ , got it?"

My tears were a river now, and I looked at Elijah to see that his eyes were wet too. One single tear dripped from his eye. I'd never seen Elijah cry before, and witnessing it now made me sob even harder. I nodded through my tears and made deliberate eye contact. My voice came out as a choked, gasping whisper.

"I promise, always and forever."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers! I am so sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I won't bore you with excuses. Let's just jump right into talking about the chapter! What did y'all think? I personally loved writing that ending moment with Fiona and Elijah. I know a lot has happened in this chapter, so let me know your thoughts on what happened in the beginning too, starting with Elijah curing Fiona of her first hangover, their conversations. I would love to hear your thoughts about every scene, but obviously that would be a bit much so whatever time you are willing to dedicate to writing a review would be much appreciated! I want to thank those who reviewed previously and thank everyone for reading. Please forgive any editing errors, hit those favorite and follow buttons, share this story with a friend, and leave a review as you feel moved. This story is only 10 chapters long so far and is already getting some crazy love from y'all. Don't forget to check out my fan fiction Twitter account: ActressCeCe13 where I post pictures and tweet corresponding songs and other things for this story. Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope to hear from you and see you next chapter! :)**


	11. Negotiations

**Chapter 11 - Negotiations**

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Tick tock, Mikaelson," Sophie urged, smugly tapping her vintage wristwatch.

I shot her a deadly glare, but she did have a point. If I was going to make tonight's deadline, I needed to get a move on. I reluctantly turned away from Fiona and exited the crypt. With every step that brought me further away from the girl, my determination to save her became that much more concentrated. The frustrating fact was that I couldn't do it alone, and the help I needed was acting quite petulant at the moment, though Niklaus had never been one in the business of doing favors. I'd found him at Marcel's compound, disrupting a party by picking a fight with Marcel. My brother, always having to have the last word, sunk his teeth into the neck of one of Marcel's most trusted members. I was taken aback, but not at all shocked by his behavior. Lashing out was nothing new, but there had been a time where Niklaus would have considered Marcellus as his son and would never have allowed distress of any kind to fall upon him.

I concluded that Niklaus was immersed too deeply in his anger to be of any help in freeing Fiona. That said, I did still need help because apparently me offering my assistance wasn't enough for the witches. I was fighting one hell of a clock and there wasn't enough time to try to convince Klaus again to save his daughter. I needed a plan, and I needed it now. To further complicate matters, my phone rang. Caller ID informed me it was my dear sister.

"Elijah, what the hell is going on?" she asked before I'd even held the phone to my ear. I took a minute to quickly fill her in on all that transpired.

"Rebekah, I just witnessed Marcel and Klaus in a power conflict. Niklaus was the one who began the argument, he blatantly challenged Marcel and got the riled response he was after. He sentenced a friend of Marcel's to death by delivering a fatal bite, the man will be dead by the weekend. Niklaus is using his immortality as a weapon. He's willing to give up everything in order to make a show of power and take back the Quarter," I finished.

"Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?"

"He's spiraling out of control, lashing out in blind rage. The last time I saw him like this it lasted two hundred years," I recalled, worried.

"So let's leave him to his temper tantrum, get Fiona, and go home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from his insanity."

"Listen to me, Rebekah, we are so close to redeeming him. When he saw how terrified Fiona was, how helpless, how much she needed his aid, I could see it in his eyes, he nearly felt happiness. He got a glimpse of the happiness he could have if he accepted his daughter and made her his first priority, his reason for living. For a split second he entertained the idea. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust." I glanced at my watch. "I'm almost out of time to save Fiona."

"Maybe that's for the best, Elijah. And before you berate me for that, I love her too, but we are no family for her. Niklaus will always be an evil, temperamental narcissist and you and I will always be stuck cleaning up after him. We aren't fit to run an orphanage. The girl may be better off on her own. Hell, she may be better off dead; she'd get to be with her mother," my brazen sister said.

"Say what you will about Niklaus," I dismissed. "Now on my life, I'm not letting anything happen to his baby girl."

"You may as well call her _your_ baby girl. You've been more of a father to her than Niklaus will ever be. But she's not a baby, she's been on this earth for over five hundred years," Rebekah said.

"And I, over a thousand. She will always be a baby to me," I said.

"Your sentimentality is going to make me vomit, Elijah," my sister said.

"All you're doing is wasting time. If you don't want to help anymore, that's fine, but I need to go get Fiona back."

I ended the call without another word. I was disappointed that Rebekah was unwilling to help, but I wasn't cross with her. I understood that she'd been forced to smother her frustration with Niklaus and shove it all underneath a rug enough in the past. She had a right to be angry with him, it was more than justified, I just wished she'd get over it soon for Fiona's sake. There wasn't anything she could necessarily do to save Fiona from her current predicament, but I would need Rebekah present in my niece's life again at some point. I wanted to surround Niklaus' baby girl with as many guardians as possible.

I walked down the street, trying to come up with a plan to save Fiona when I caught sight of Marcel through a pub window, sitting at a table talking on his cellphone. I arrived inside just in time to catch the end of the conversation.

"You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry, I know how to deal with Klaus," Marcel said, harshly tapping the screen to end his call.

"Is that so?" I asked, approaching him. "Please elaborate."

"Elijah Mikaelson," Marcel said. Instantaneously, Marcel's henchmen jumped from their seats, prepared to fight.

"Nope, I got it. It's all good," he called them off.

I took a seat across the table from him. "It's time we had a little chat."

"Well if you're gonna talk, then talk, I've got things to do," Marcel said irritably.

"Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?" I observed.

"Me?" Marcel questioned. "I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky. Coming into my town like you own the place…"

"Oh we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall, although we could never seem to control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it?" I asked.

"Your brother asked me the same question, I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all friendly and then he starts looking down his nose at what I've accomplished like it's some cheap knockoff of one of his dumb paintings. Then he gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys," Marcel ranted angrily.

In that moment I realized how I could get Fiona back from the witches, or at least buy a little more time. My brother had unintentionally become helpful in saving his daughter by providing the perfect leverage for this particular negotiation. The discovery almost made me gleeful.

"Well I do apologize for Niklaus' poor behavior," I said. "I assume you know that bite will kill your friend in a matter of days. Of course Niklaus' blood would cure him."

I had Marcel's attention now. "What?"

"Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. It's quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation," I said, allowing the smallest amount of smugness through.

"What negotiation?" Marcel interrogated.

"Funny you ask, I was just getting to that. Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne and allow her people to put her to rest, and I'll see to it that your friend is cured," I bargained.

"What do you care about the witches?" Marcel inquired.

I tilted my head slightly. "Well that's my business now isn't it?"

Marcel held my gaze for a moment before conceding. "Fair enough."

"Now will you give me Jane-Anne?" I pressed.

"I'll take the deal," Marcel agreed. "But I'm not done with your brother."

The corner of my mouth pulled up into a half-smile. "Neither am I."

I followed Marcel and his nightwalkers back to the compound, which Niklaus had fortunately vacated. He whispered orders to two of his men; they were back momentarily with Jane-Anne's corpse. They placed her body - wrapped in a white sheet - into my outstretched arms. I turned to Marcel and gave him a firm nod.

"You will have Niklaus' blood by noon tomorrow," I promised. "You have my word."

"I don't trust you, Elijah, but I need to save my friend," Marcel said unhappily.

"If my blood would save him, you would already have it," I assured him. "I'll deliver Jane-Anne's body to the witches then find Niklaus and direct him your way."

I sped off toward the cemetery. It was exactly one minute to midnight, and I wasn't about to take the chance of calling Sophie's threat a bluff, not with Fiona caught in the middle. Jane-Anne's body wasn't what Sophie was demanding, but I hoped at the very least she would take my efforts as a peace offering and release Fiona, even if it was on the condition that I kept pushing my brother to join forces with the witches. I didn't care what the conditions were, I just wanted my niece safe.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I shivered as the clock struck midnight, flinching with each toll of the bell. I'd counted on Elijah being back by now. I still felt I was too weak to fight them off, my magic was barely there. I remembered what Elijah had said to me, I clung onto his words desperately, but logically I couldn't see a way out of this. My heart began to race as I heard the witches enter the crypt. I briefly wondered what creative, sacrificial, witchy way they intended to kill me.

"His time is up," Agnes said. "What are you going to do now, Sophie?"

Sophie let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm gonna do what I said I was gonna do."

"What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?" Sabine asked.

"Klaus does not care about the child," Agnes said.

Yeah, I didn't need a reminder of that.

"I do," Elijah spoke, entering the room with what looked like a body in his arms. Dramatic timing as always. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you."

It appeared that Sophie and I both realized the body was Jane-Anne at the same time. Of all the ways I'd thought Elijah might save me, him doing a favor for the witches wasn't one of them. I'd been thinking something more along the lines of manipulation and bloodshed, but hopefully this would work just as well.

"I procured her from Marcel himself," Elijah politely informed them. "Klaus will agree to your terms, I just need a little more time."

Sophie stood from where she'd been hovering over her sister. "Your time has passed."

"Sophie…" Sabine reasoned.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl remains unharmed or Niklaus will kill you all, and I will help him," Elijah threatened.

"Fine, but we won't wait much longer," Sophie said.

I watched in disbelief as Elijah walked out of the crypt, leaving me behind _again_. The relief I'd felt when he'd arrived was gone and had been replaced by deep confusion and hurt. He was leaving me here? I burst into tears for what seemed to be the millionth time today. I curled into a ball and wrapped my arms around myself. The ground was cold beneath my cheek, but I didn't care. I was too sad and afraid to remain upright. The witches weren't going to kill me, yet, but they weren't going to let me go either. I took a few deep breaths to collect myself, speaking truth into my mind that this was the best Elijah could do right now, but he would come through in the end. I needed to trust him when he said he would get me out of here. He'd never failed me before and this time would be no different.

I also thought about what he told me in regards to fighting for my own life. I believed he was doing everything in his power to save me, but he was also right about me having to at least try to save myself. I couldn't just give up and sit here feeling sorry for myself. Granted, that was all I felt strong enough to do at the moment. I knew the first order of business in replenishing my strength was to get some fuel into my body.

"Sophie?" I called softly. "I'm starving."

The three witches turned in surprise at the sound of my voice. I hadn't said a word to them since they'd taken me from the hotel room. Frankly, I hadn't wanted to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much I was struggling in this position.

"I need blood," I croaked.

Sophie stared at me for a second before looking to Sabine. "I suppose I should feed her."

Sabine was the only one who'd ever showed any kind of sympathy toward me. She'd looked at me with pity all day, which normally would piss me off, but I really was virtually helpless right now so I didn't mind it too much. Plus maybe her emotional vulnerability would serve to eventually get her on my side. I could take advantage of her pity.

"She's a vile creature," Agnes said. "Let her suffer."

"Shut up, Agnes. She can't help it, she was born this way," Sabine admonished. "Sophie, make her some of your gumbo. I'll see about getting her some blood."

"Agnes looks pretty mouth-watering right now, honestly," I said acidly. The comment flew from my lips before I had even a hope of stopping it. Fortunately, both Sophie and Sabine seemed amused.

"Gladly," Agnes said levelly. She grabbed a knife off the table and cut her wrist, holding it over a bowl to catch the flowing blood. A minute later she waved the opposite hand to magically heal the wound. Agnes picked up the bowl and set it down on the floor in front of me as if I were a dog. Before she could pull her arm away, I lunged forward and sunk my teeth into her wrist. She shrieked in pain before regaining her bearings and using magic to detach me from her wrist and throw me into the stone wall. The witch looked at me disgustedly.

"Don't call me back in here. If you want to talk, come to me at the elder's residence," she said sharply to Sabine and Sophie.

The remaining two witches looked at me somewhat fearfully as I gulped down Agnes' blood. I slammed the empty bowl onto the ground and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I probably looked like a feral animal, but I was part wolf after all. The witches stood there unsure of what to do. Sabine finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Are you still hungry? I can lure a lowlife human here if you'd like," Sabine offered.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

Sabine made quick work of departing from the mausoleum. That left only Sophie. I needed her gone too, but requesting a bowl of gumbo wasn't cause enough for her to leave. I liked normal food, sure, but really I only needed blood to survive. Sophie knew that, especially after seeing me attack Agnes the way I did. I would have to be a bit more creative about getting her to leave.

Agnes was an elder, meaning she served as a direct link to the ancestral realm. Her blood was now in my system, which meant that I had temporary access to them as well. I could communicate with them and find out why they were hindering my power. However, I couldn't try to reach them with Sophie here, as she would certainly break up the connection. It was a little difficult for me to fathom that I was being held captive by a Deveraux, a descendant of my own mother. I was curious if Sophie knew anything about her.

"Sophie," I began, "can I ask you something?"

"We're both stuck here… why not?" she agreed.

"What do you know about my mother, Rowena Deveraux?" I asked.

"Not much," she answered honestly. "I never met her in person. Jane-Anne was closer to her than I. I know my sister made a few trips across the world to see her in her lifetime, I want to say four or five times, maybe six. I was pretty young the first time I remember her leaving."

"Do you know what their visits were about?" I asked.

"All I know is that the Deverauxs used to be their own coven many centuries ago. At the time she met Klaus, Rowena was the coven's leader, at that time she would have been regarded as Mother. Instead of having four elders like covens do now, the Mother would be the only one with direct access to the ancestors. The Deveraux Coven used to be the most powerful clan of witches the world had ever seen, but over time they were wiped out by disease and supernatural beasts. Rowena has been legendary in the Deveraux family for generations because of her success in achieving immortal status, which obviously wasn't foolproof. Still, she'd managed to preserve her life for centuries after she gave birth to you. Keep in mind Jane-Anne was born in the 1970s, and to the best of my knowledge before her no one had tracked down Rowena in over two hundred years. For the longest time our people thought she was only a myth. Anyway, Jane-Anne had heard a rumor about Rowena giving birth to a tribrid baby back in the 1400s, but she'd never seen you with her own eyes until she delivered Rowena's message to you in Romania. Honestly, I didn't believe our legendary immortal Mother Rowena had been impregnated by the Original Hybrid, resulting in a magical, miracle tribrid, until you and the Mikaelsons arrived in New Orleans. I thought Jane-Anne had gone off the deep end," Sophie said.

"You thought she was crazy? Why?" I asked.

"Once she returned from Romania, she was furious, vengeful. She never really told me why, something about Rowena being a lying traitor, and a pendant, of all things. A few days later, she conspired a plan to have an alliance with Klaus against Marcel. She was plotting something beyond that, but she died before I could figure out what it was," Sophie explained.

I kept a poker face at the mention of a pendant. The only one I knew of was the one I'd carried with me since I was a child, which was engraved with the letter 'M' and my mother had told me it belonged to my father. Why would a Deveraux witch have any interest in a Mikaelson heirloom? I would have to examine that stone a little more closely whenever I got out of here.

"I don't know anything about my mother being a liar or a traitor," I said. "She was always kind to me, a bit distant at times, but she fought for me to the bitter end. She died saving me."

"Jane-Anne never told me why she was angry with Rowena, but my sister was deeply intrigued by our history since she was a little girl. She knew more about it than any of the elders, even. Rowena must've done something at one point in time that still affects the Deverauxs today," Sophie said.

"I haven't told Elijah this, but I can sense my mother's spirit in this city; it seems especially concentrated right here in this cemetery. Is her body buried here?" I asked.

"I never heard anything about it but it must be," Sophie said thoughtfully. "That would explain the sudden need for a harvest ritual."

"What's a harvest ritual?" I asked.

Sophie snapped out of her contemplation and jumped from her seat. "I've said too much already. I have to go, but Sabine will be back shortly."

Finally, I was alone, and I'd gotten some interesting information in the process. I didn't have time to mull over her words right now though because Sabine would be back all too soon and my window of opportunity to communicate with the ancestors would pass. Agnes' blood was more potent than a human's because it contained traces of magic. There was still a major deficit to my power, but I did feel stronger. Talking with the ancestors wouldn't really require a spell, I just had to focus on the source of my magic and speak, sort of like a prayer.

My mother's spirit was here, and she was probably the ancestor most likely to respond to me. After all I was her daughter, and I was in trouble. She'd done everything for me all my life, she died for me, why would now be any different? I needed her help, and ever since I was a child she'd told me I could always come to her. I never got to know much about our family story, but I did know that she loved being my mother.

I closed my eyes and prepared to be shifted into an out-of-body experience. "Ancestors, allow me entrance into your realm," I requested.

A few seconds later, a ghostlike depiction of my mother appeared behind my eyelids. _"Fiona, it's me."_

"Mommy!" I exclaimed, tears beginning to trickle down my face. I paid them no attention. "I miss you."

" _I know, but I'm where I'm meant to be. Now, why have you summoned me?"_

"I'm trapped in a crypt by Sophie Deveraux, and my magic has been severely damaged. I'm virtually powerless, physically too. You have a different perspective than I, tell me how to get out of here," I begged. "How do I get my power back?"

" _Your power has been temporarily stunted because we, the ancestors, need for Sophie's deal to be fulfilled. You are right where we want you."_

"No," I said in despair. "No! Mom you can't do this to me! Don't you see what's happening? I can't be in here any longer!"

" _I'm sorry, my daughter, but I can't help you. This is for the best, you'll see."_

"Has death made you cruel?" I scoffed.

" _It was not my decision to allow Sophie to capture you, but I do agree that the witches need your father on their side. Fiona I have been watching you since the moment Jane-Anne consecrated my body in the cemetery you currently occupy, I have seen everything. I had no idea Klaus would treat you so poorly, I truly thought he would protect you. I am sorry for sending you to the Mikaelsons. I will make this right for you."_

"No, Mom, don't apologize. It's true Klaus hasn't been a good father to me, not a father at all really, but because of you telling me I had a family out there, I've been blessed with Elijah. You've seen everything he's done for me, right? He loves me, Mom, he swore it till the day he dies," I said.

" _Elijah is a good man, but he will always be faithful to his hateful brother. In time you will have a place with the New Orleans Witches, and you will be free from the chains by which the Mikaelson name has you bound, free from the binding ties of that ludicrous promise of always and forever."_

Before I could interject and tell my mother that her reasoning was false, I felt the connection break. I sobbed uncontrollably, I felt abandoned and betrayed. My mother claimed she would separate me from the Mikaelsons. I was heartbroken, the woman who'd raised me would've never decided that, would've never drawn conclusions without asking me how I felt. She made her decree, then I'd been cut off completely, either because Agnes' blood was no longer concentrated enough or because the ancestors were done talking with me about this. In our short conversation, it sounded as if my mother was the leader and spokesperson in the ancestral world. She had a council of equals, no doubt, but she'd never been a follower.

Apparently I was right where the ancestors wanted me, they weren't going to help me. I was on my own with this one. I knew the only way out was to somehow override this boundary spell. It seemed impossible given how weak I was, but if Elijah believed in me I at least had to try to believe in myself. I forced my hands against the invisible barrier and fought against it with everything I had. It was like trying to power a bulldozer with a flashlight battery.

"How's that going for you?" Sophie asked, shattering my concentration.

"I thought you had to go," I grumbled.

"I did. Now I'm back."

"Bring any gumbo?" I asked sarcastically.

She ignored that. "I really didn't want to keep you here."

"So don't."

"Fiona, you have to understand my people have been suppressed for far too long. If there was any other way, any other form of leverage, I'd let you go and use that instead. I hope you'll forgive me one day because, well, we do share the same last name," she said.

"I'm a Mikaelson," I corrected. "Deveraux is dead to me. Besides, you said you had all the family you needed."

Sophie sighed. "Look, I know you spoke with your mother, and I know you can't see it right now but she is right about this."

I gave her a harsh look. "You witches are so damn fickle. You play so many different cards from so many different games at the same time. You want freedom from Marcel's rule, fine, but I know you aren't oblivious to the insane amount of power that I possess. Maybe right now your goal is to take down Marcel, but we all know it won't end there. You know that Klaus won't just hand you the keys to a kingdom, and if I don't get out from under your thumb soon, I'll find myself being forced to turn against my own family," I snapped angrily.

"You're wrong, Fiona. The witches only seek peace," Sophie insisted.

I couldn't listen to the woman anymore. I turned away from her and laid down on the stone floor of the crypt. I was so tired, so drained, and I just wanted to get out of this hellhole, take a hot bath, and crawl into a comfortable bed. That dream was out of reach as long as Klaus continued to reject me. Focusing on the belief that Elijah wouldn't rest until I was safe, I fell into a fitful sleep.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I stormed through the Quarter, hoping a walk in the fresh, crisp nighttime air would clear my head. The rage I was currently experiencing was all-consuming, and I couldn't even think strategically because all I wanted to do was slaughter every single one of Marcel's vampires. Marcellus Gerard, who I'd known as a beaten slave boy, had become the king of the very city I'd rescued him from. I'd taught him everything I knew, and I was devastated when I thought he'd died at the hand of my father. That same boy was now demanding I follow his rules, bow down in regards to his reign. It was maddening.

I slowed my pace as I came upon a street band that was outstandingly performing jazz music. They were almost as phenomenal as the Preservation Hall group. I noticed a painter off to the side of the square, and his passion caught my attention. It was as if he was in a trance, his hand moving at a speed that was nearly too rapid for the human eye to track. Each stroke of the brush had a purpose, a specific role in creating the finished masterpiece. He paid no heed to the surrounding distractions and didn't seem to mind the small audience he had acquired. I stopped to admire his work, but my awareness was averted by the sight of a familiar spectator. She too was observing the painter with fascination.

I watched her for a minute, and she seemed to be analyzing the painting rather deeply. Her eyes flickered between the painting and the painter himself, and I perceived she was critiquing the connection between the two. She was engrossed in both the artwork and the artist. I wondered curiously about what she was thinking. I observed both facets as well, but didn't find them equally as interesting and certainly wasn't seeing whatever it was that had Cami so engrossed.

My anger was dissipating, but I took a deep breath to relax before carefully making my way over to her. As I walked up behind her, I inhaled her wonderfully perfumy scent. It wasn't her blood that I found attractive, it was the smell of her hair, her skin. It was _her_. Cami looked over her shoulder to see who was standing behind her, and I did my best to mold my expression into something friendlier than whatever it had been portraying for the last several hours.

"The hundred dollar guy," Cami greeted with a small smile.

I smirked amusedly. "The brave bartender."

"I haven't seen you since Marcel stole me away at that masquerade party function thing," Cami said. "It's nice to see you again, Klaus."

"I'm glad I've run into you," I said, unable to resist smiling. "How are things with Marcel?" I asked, faking a cordial tone.

"Marcel's an elusive guy," she said, her smile fading. "He apparently likes to leave a girl hanging, but I'm trying not to let it bother me too much."

"I'm sorry," I apologized genuinely. "I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject."

"Amazing, isn't he?" she said, turning her attention back to the artist.

"Do you paint?" I asked.

"No, but I admire," she said coyly.

"What do you admire?" I asked, amused. "I'm skeptical of the man's sanity, he's painting erratically like a madman."

"Every artist has a story, you know," she said.

"And what do you suppose his story is?" I asked with a serious curiosity.

"He's… angry," she deduced. "Dark, doesn't feel safe, and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost, alone."

I was at a loss for words. The woman had just inadvertently described the essence of my being. I'd never heard a more accurate account of my personal story. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I mulled over her words. At first impression, I'd found Camille's appearance as the most stunning aspect, but now my interest piqued at her intelligence. It was a possibility that I'd finally found someone with the capacity to understand the complexity of the workings of my mind.

My silence had made her embarrassed, for she gave me a withered look. "Or he had too much to drink tonight. Sorry, overzealous psych major," she said sheepishly.

I smiled politely, trying not to allude that her astute observation was a perfect narrative of my core. I bit my lip and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"No, I think you were probably right the first time," I said with a meaningful smile.

With that, I vanished, leaving her in the square. I didn't traverse far, only a few blocks over to a vacant park. I couldn't fathom how true Cami's appraisal was. She was entirely oblivious to the fact that her assessment fit me faultlessly. I would have to ask her about her thoughts on how the painter could change his story. If only she knew how much I needed to know the answer.

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I found Niklaus sitting on a bench, watching a pretty blonde woman walk away. I'd caught the last few exchanges of their little conversation, and I knew my brother was absolutely enthralled by her. Perhaps he could find happiness with her.

"She's lovely," I commented with a smile.

"She's nobody," Niklaus said derisively, but I saw through him.

"Now that's a lie."

He sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"I gathered that every artist has a story," I said, crossing one foot over the other and looking down at the ground before meeting eyes with my brother.

Niklaus sighed again. "You heard her tell that artist's story, and I'm sure you had the same thought as I in that it is also mine. Angry, dark, insecure, controlled by his demons… I'm only discussing this with you because you saw my reaction anyway."

"Brother, your mood is the darkest I've seen it in centuries," I said concernedly. "I'd like to know why."

"Perhaps it's because you keep harping on about that stupid, insignificant, pitiful, miserable little ward of yours," he griped, his internal walls building up again to make him feel safe, the walls returning him to his corrupted view of a normal reality.

"Fiona is not the reason, not right now, so what is?" I prodded gently, but with firmness.

"I don't know," Niklaus said, his throat tight.

I took a seat next to him on the bench. Niklaus had never been one for physical contact in terms of comfort, but he did like someone to be close by. I patiently sat with him in silence for a few minutes, but his expression was so troubled that it hurt.

"Niklaus, I'm your brother, talk to me," I pleaded.

He took a long breath before beginning to speak. "This town was my home once, and in my absence Marcel has gotten everything I've ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family… I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I want to be king," Klaus said zealously.

I read between the lines. "So is that all your child means to you, a grab for power?"

"What does it mean to you?"

"I think your daughter could offer you the one thing you've never believed you've had," I said.

"And what's that?" Niklaus inquired.

"The unconditional love of family," I said simply.

Niklaus was silent for a long five minutes. I was on the edge of my seat; it seemed I was finally getting through to him, to some degree anyway. Even if for now he only saw his talented daughter as a means of power, if he would protect her, then the battle had already been won. If she now held value to him, in whatever way it came, we had eternity for love to develop and grow, for Niklaus to love and bond with his daughter like she deserved.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my goodness, so much happening in this chapter! What are your thoughts? What do you think about the revelations about Rowena, and her plan for Fiona? How will Fiona fight to resolve the conflict? How is Fiona feeling right now? What are your thoughts on Cami and Klaus' brewing relationship? What did you think about Klaus confiding in Elijah for a moment? What would you like to see happen next? Also, how am I doing working the show into the story? I don't want to use too much of the original dialogue, no pun intended, but there are a few scenes from the show that I wanted to add into this story and put my own twist on, I feel they are an essential foundation for the ideas I'll reveal later on. I know I just hit you with a ton of questions, but I'd appreciate it if you'd discuss at least a few of them in a review. Also please leave any additional comments and feedback in your review as well. This story has almost 10,000 views, and we just reached 60 reviews. I'm not one to freak out about numbers, but you guys are seriously awesome. I want to challenge you to make those numbers even higher and get even more attention for this story. I thank you sincerely for all your support, and I hope I am delivering an entertaining story. I've already written about a third of the next chapter, so hopefully I can get it up soon. Again, thank you, and I hope to hear from you. Happy reading!**


	12. Allies & Backstabbers

**Chapter 12 - Allies & Backstabbers**

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I begrudgingly followed my insufferable brother back to the witches' lair. I couldn't quite fathom how I'd allowed Elijah to persuade me into accepting the deal. He was a very convincing man, and he'd caught me in a moment of vulnerability. He saw opportunity and pounced like a desperate, starving lion. One miniscule crack in my armor and he'd managed to get through, get me to confide in him, and tricked me into getting Fiona back for him. However, that state was only temporary and I was firing on all cylinders once again. Elijah could rejoice in Fiona's return, but I had other plans, schemes of the diabolical nature.

Marcel was at the top of my very lengthy hit list, and he was also superior in that his demise would require a more intricate strategy than that of my other enemies. I needed for Marcel to believe that we were friends so I could steal the kingdom right out from under his confident, firmly planted feet. I knew Marcel didn't trust me now after what I'd done to his precious warrior friend, Thierry, but I had an agenda that would infallibly earn his trust back. Elijah thought he'd been wise in ways in convincing me to agree to the witch's bargain and his objective for Fiona's safe return, but now that same plan had turned out to be a mere stepping stone in my far craftier design.

"Niklaus, I think it may be best if you wait outside. I'll inform the witches of your agreement and retrieve Fiona. She's spent three nights in that dungeon and I know she's fragile. I'm afraid your presence would only make her more anxious than she already is. Once we are away from here and she feels safe again, the two of you can talk," Elijah said.

I stopped walking and turned to look at my brother harshly. "Since when do I take suggestions from you?" I said slowly. "It is my help that the witches seek, not yours, and it is only because of my compliance that they will release the little weakling you are so fond of. You do not have the ability to free Fiona from that prison, you know it and so does Fiona. Am I to let you march in there as the hero when you have done nothing other than run around searching hopelessly for the means to save the girl?"

"Brother, do you hear yourself? You are delusional. All I care about is returning Fiona to safety, I have no ulterior motive, no _desire_ to play hero. I am not selfish, I do not care about titles. She is my family. Stay out here and come up with something to say that makes sense, not the ridiculousness that you just spoke," Elijah said sharply.

I smirked. Ruffling his feathers was all too easy to do. Fiona would come to recognize me as her potentate soon enough anyways, it wouldn't be long until she had no other choice. It was pathetic how she worshipped the ground Elijah walked on, how she chose only to see the honorable side of him and completely disregard his depravity. Given my noble brother was skilled at hiding that side of himself, but still it did exist. For over a thousand years I seemed to be the only one who was aware that Elijah had a darker side. How he kept it hidden so well, I would never know.

I stood just outside the entrance of the crypt, hidden from plain sight, but I still had an unobstructed view of the inside, and I could hear what was being said. I watched as Elijah entered the mausoleum calmly, yet with purpose. Fiona was curled into fetal position in the corner of her boundary, sleeping uneasily. I shook my head in disgust at the pathetic sight of her figure. She'd entirely given up on escaping. She had the power of three types of supernatural species, a tribrid, yet she had the courage of a feeble ragamuffin. If she'd fought hard enough, she would've been able to get herself out of there, and then I wouldn't be roped into Sophie Deveraux's affairs. The little welp kept providing reason after reason for me to despise her further.

"Niklaus has agreed to your proposal, now release Fiona at once," Elijah demanded, storming up to Sophie.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve to keep coming back here and rudely demanding us witches who happen to have the ability to make you suffer," Sophie snapped, clearly startled by Elijah's sudden arrival.

"And you have a lot of nerve blackmailing an Original," Elijah said evenly. "As for the ability to cause me suffering, without being able to use magic in the Quarter, that doesn't leave you much of an arsenal."

"Has Klaus really agreed to help us?" Sophie asked skeptically. "Don't even consider trying to pull one over on me, Elijah. That would not bode well for you or the girl."

"What my brother speaks is true," I said, stepping forward. "I'll take the deal, but on the condition that just as I am your ally, you are mine. You will follow my command as well and do my bidding as you receive requests."

"We will work together," Sophie restated tiredly. "But as insurance, Fiona and I will remain linked until you follow through on your promise. If you don't keep up your end of the bargain, I'll slit my own throat."

"Do away with this boundary spell, you have what you wanted," Elijah ordered, standing by Fiona's quarantine.

Sophie obliged, putting her hand up and closing her eyes as she deactivated the magical barrier. Agnes and Sabine kept silent, but it was obvious they were both pleased and surprised that Sophie's devious tactic had worked. They may have won this particular battle, but I always win the war.

Elijah slowly approached Fiona's sleeping form. Stress fled from his body in waves and was replaced with affectionate admiration. He smiled lovingly at the teenager and knelt before her as if to shield her from harm. He looked her over with a meticulous, clinical eye to ensure she'd suffered no injury. Elijah heaved a great sigh of relief at finding her unscathed and made to gather the child into his arms.

"Don't touch me!" Fiona screamed and began to shriek like a banshee as Elijah attempted to pick her up.

"Fiona! It's Uncle Elijah, you're okay," my brother said soothingly to calm her. "It's okay, Sweetheart, you're safe. I'm right here."

"What?" Fiona croaked, jumping into Elijah's embrace.

"The boundary spell has been lifted. We are here to take you home," he said softly.

Her eyes flicked to me. She looked fearful, but mostly confused by my presence, no doubt curious about my unexpected change of heart. It appeared inquiry was on the tip of her tongue, but she decided not to question, instead preferring to burrow into Elijah's chest. Her relief was tangible, but it wouldn't last. Elijah may have gotten his way this time, but he was horribly mistaken if he thought both himself and the girl were in the clear.

"You came back," Fiona said happily, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I did," Elijah said, kissing the top of her head. "You are everything to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Were you two planning to sob on the floor all night, or are we going to get a move on?" I impatiently pushed.

"I don't think I can walk," Fiona cried, wincing as she tried to stand up. Her weakness was sickening.

"It's okay, I've got you, Sweetheart," Elijah whispered to her as he stood up with Fiona who was clinging tightly to his chest.

He carried her out to the car and laid her down across the backseat. The girl was filthy from being trapped in a crypt for three days; I would have to take my Lincoln Navigator in for detailing. I got into the driver's seat while Elijah stayed in the backseat with Fiona, she didn't want to be apart from him. I watched in the rearview mirror as he helped her sit up before pulling her close to hold her. She was completely dependant on him, and he dutifully fulfilled the position as her anchor. I felt my anger rise for the upteeth time since the little tribrid had arrived on our doorstep, and I suddenly couldn't bear to be in the car with them anymore. I shoved the door open, hopped out, and slammed it shut behind me, the sound echoing off the nearby above ground graves. I took off running, knowing Elijah wouldn't even attempt to come after me now that he had his treasured Fiona back.

I'd left the keys in the ignition, Elijah could go as he pleased. I had plenty on my plate to take care of now anyway, what with Marcel and the witches, not to mention the beautiful, intelligent blonde therapist-turned-fearless-bartender I wanted to spend more time with. Marcel was smitten with Cami; she would be a good avenue of motivation, manipulation, and leverage. Once I got Marcel out of the way I would be able to treat Cami with the respect she was worthy of, but right now she was useful to my cause of taking back the city. I would be able to compel her to forget any misgivings once everything was all said and done, and then maybe I could entertain my attraction to the woman.

I had some hoops to jump through before I could carry out my modification of Elijah's double-dealing plan, but once I completed the tasks he would feel secure, and I would be able to put my siblings exactly where I wanted them. As for Fiona, I would have to force her into using her powers to serve my purposes. It wouldn't be much of a challenge to manipulate her, but that didn't mean it wouldn't still be fun on my end. Perhaps I was a diabolical tyrant, but she was a pawn - albeit a powerful one - and pawns must know their place in the kingdom. She could bow down, or I could show her things worse than death. The choice was hers; join or die.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I felt my strength returning, my magic being restored, and I was finally feeling more like myself after three days spent in the cemetery. I was still very tired, but I could handle that now that my magic was back. The ancestors must've been pleased by the agreement, or now that I was out of the cemetery where they had the closest connection to the earth and the most control of their descended witches, they weren't able to shackle my power anymore. I leaned my head against the car window as Elijah drove into a more rural area of New Orleans. It felt so good to be with him again after a rough few days of being cut off from his comfort, unable to receive his fortifying hugs. I was back with whom I belonged.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove further away from the Quarter.

"There's a residence on an old plantation that our family lived in a couple centuries ago. It used to be the governor's home back in the 1800s, actually. It's a rustic southern mansion, I think you'll like it there," Elijah said.

"I want to go home to the family mansion in Mystic Falls," I said sadly, knowing that was no longer an option.

"Dearest girl, I'm afraid that's just not possible," Elijah said apologetically.

I began to chew on my lip. "I never should have ran away from there. If I'd stayed, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I disagree. I would've come here even if I didn't have to chase you down because Niklaus was in trouble anyway. My only regret is that you've gotten wrapped up in all of this."

"I put myself in the middle of everything," I countered.

"None of us knew what we were getting ourselves into. We walked straight into a war and now we must fight our way through it," Elijah said.

"The only reason you have to fight at all is because of me. If Sophie hadn't successfully taken me as leverage, you wouldn't have to team up with the witches now," I said.

"Still it stands, Niklaus decided to engage in the conflict with determination to win the war instantaneously when he became aware of Marcel's reign. Your father has always been partial to this city, I daresay it's one of his favorites, and we do have a lot of fond memories here. We were all happy here for quite some time, and I think he wants that back which wouldn't be such a bad thing except for now having to undo all the change that has occurred since our departure. The community is fed up with Marcel and relations between races have never been worse," Elijah said.

"Do you share his wish to make this our family's home?" I asked.

"I think it's our best shot at mutual happiness," Elijah said.

"What does Rebekah say?"

"Rebekah is… skeptical of happiness as even a possibility. Niklaus has made decisions for her and taken advantage of her in the past, and she doesn't want to give him any more opportunities to do so again. She's sort of giving me the cold shoulder now as well because I'm choosing to help him. She'll come around soon enough, she always does. She honors our vow just as much as I do," he said.

"Kinda sounds like this is her calling takebacks," I said.

"She's left many times before and returned just as many. She loves us, even Niklaus, but she needs to be on her own right now. The freedom will become boring for her, you'll see," Elijah said. "We're here."

Even in the darkness I could tell the estate was absolutely beautiful. Huge oak trees lined the front walk up to the magnificent white mansion. It had obviously been renovated into a more modern design, but the pillars, shutters, and porch appeared to be original. It was definitely smaller than the house in Mystic Falls and had an entirely different ambiance, but it was uniquely gorgeous. This house had a certain modesty that our previous home lacked. The family mansion in Virginia was sophisticatedly extravagant in every feature, at first I'd been afraid to touch anything because I didn't want to befoul it, whereas this house seemed to be a place you could comfortably kick off your shoes and relax without appearing to be a heathen.

Elijah ran his fingers along a floorboard of the porch and produced a hidden key. He unlocked the door and put a hand on my back to guide me in. The interior was modern but kept the historic southern flair. There was an impressive spiral staircase that you could stand in the center of and look up to see a stained glass skylight. The house was lavish but also warm and homey. I walked into the kitchen - which seemed to be the most modernized room in the house - and a turquoise rectangle visible through the glass door leading outside caught my eye.

"There's a pool!" I said excitedly. "I've never lived anywhere that had a pool in the backyard."

Elijah smiled. "I thought that might bring you joy. The house in Mystic Falls doesn't have a pool."

"I'm going to become quite spoilt if I hang around with you loaded, ostentatious vampires for too long. You know I've spent most of my life living in hovels and underground bunkers," I said. "Can we go swimming?"

"Let's get you settled into bed, all right? You haven't slept properly in three days and you and I both know that will not bode well much longer," Elijah said. "We can clean up the house tomorrow and enjoy ourselves afterward."

"Fine," I agreed and followed him up the stairs. "Do I at least get to pick my room?"

"You may have the biggest bedroom in the house, and I'll take the room right next to yous," Elijah said, leading me into the supposedly largest bedroom.

"I love it," I said; it was a huge space with so much potential. "Thank you."

"Once things quiet down you can decorate the room to your liking. We'll make a trip into the city and I'll buy you whatever you want," Elijah said.

I crawled into the California king-sized bed, which was a little dusty, and got myself situated. The mattress practically swallowed me and the silk bedding felt lovely after having to sleep on the ground for three nights. It felt so good to be safe again, I mean, as safe as I could be as the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women, children, and puppies and collector of vengeful enemies, a thousand years experience. I wasn't feeling all that secure, though. The witches could come back for me at any time, and I was out of my element here. Klaus was undoubtedly furious about having to appease the witches in order to get me back, which meant that he now viewed me as even bigger of a nuisance than he had before. The thought of inciting further wrath made my stomach churn.

"Get some rest, Sweetheart," Elijah said as he pulled the covers up to my shoulders and caressed the side of my face. His hand lingered on my cheek for a moment before he stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, turning out the lights and closing the door behind him.

I laid there and scanned the dark room, half expecting something to jump out at me. I was still shaken by the witches' captivity of me, and this plantation house was old and unfamiliar. I wished to be back home in Mystic Falls in my old bedroom that I had come to know and love as a safe haven. I didn't have that here in New Orleans yet. This city has given me nothing but trouble and suffering thus far. I was as good as dead to Klaus, and he was the main reason I'd come here in the first place. I was done with him, absolutely done. There was no hope for him and I. That's it, I will ask Elijah to take me back to Virginia tomorrow.

I closed my eyes intending to fall asleep, but as soon as I shut my lids it bothered me that I couldn't see my surroundings anymore. I opened my eyes and scanned the room again, looking for desperate, deceitful witches. It was a childish thing to do, but as soon as I closed my eyes I began to picture the crypt I'd been held captive in. They'd nabbed me to use as leverage, which hurt, but what was even more excruciating was that their plan had failed. I meant nothing to Klaus. I was certain he would've let them kill me if their alliance wouldn't help him to take control of the city. I hated being repeatedly rejected by the monster and being used wasn't any better.

I was too tired to be angry, but apparently not exhausted enough to not be heartbroken. I was a proud, audacious person - a badass chick, a tough girl. But it didn't matter how hard I tried to pretend like I didn't care about Klaus either, deep down I did. I wanted to despise him, I tried to hate him, but I couldn't. I knew he was capable of murdering me in cold blood and leaving my body to rot, and I believed he wanted to, but still I loved him. How was that possible? I was starting to think that unconditional love was a curse.

I tossed and turned in bed, doing my best to relax and get comfortable. It was no use, my mind was going a million miles an hour. So many thoughts, so many emotions, all whirling round and round, refusing to allow me rest. I couldn't take it anymore; the darkness, the loneliness, it was all too much. I threw off the blankets and sat up, gripping my hair in frustration. I got out of bed and opened my door. The hallway was dark except for a dim beam of light glowing from underneath Elijah's door. He was still awake. I padded the short distance to his room - thankfully it was right next to mine - in bare feet. I gently tapped the door before letting myself in.

He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, which was a little surprising to me since I'd never seen him in anything but a suit, and was sitting in his bed reading. His dark hair was still damp from the shower, I'd never seen it unstyled before. He looked up from his novel curiously. I glanced down at my hands and became very interested in my fingernails. I didn't want to overstep and invade his privacy. I began nervously wringing my hands.

"Sweetheart?" Elijah gently prompted, inquisitive of my reason for intruding.

"Hi," I said, swallowing.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice still gentle.

I stayed silent.

"Fiona."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I asked softly, hesitantly.

Elijah nodded and patted the open space next to him. "Come here."

I sighed in relief and crawled onto the mattress. Elijah pulled back the covers for me and I wriggled around, shifting onto my right hip and folding my legs so I could lean against his shoulder. I laid my head next to his neck and heaved an involuntary sigh of contentment.

Elijah chuckled. "Comfortable?"

"Yes," I breathed, closing my eyes. I was feeling better already. "I don't mean to be needy, but I couldn't stand being in a dark, unfamiliar room by myself. Not right after…"

"You don't have to explain anything," Elijah said understandingly. "I don't mind the company."

"I was trying to sleep and just got bombarded with the worst thoughts," I said.

"That happens sometimes," my uncle said. "Do you wish to talk about them?"

"No, not really," I said truthfully. "Though I do have a question."

"Which is?"

"Klaus agreed to Sophie's deal in exchange for my freedom. He hates me… Why would he help me?"

Elijah sighed and took a moment to respond. It appeared he was choosing his words carefully. "By helping you, he helps himself."

"I knew it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart," I shrugged. "Not that he has one."

"Niklaus does have a heart," Elijah said. "There was a time when he had the purest heart of all of us. His humanity and kindness is buried by anger and paranoia caused by a millennium of pain."

"Do you really think you can fix him?" I asked.

"No, but I believe you can," Elijah said.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," I said.

"Start anywhere," Elijah said. "Start and persevere, believe he is redeemable. Meet him where he is and keep on him until he sees that you're his chance. He will push back, he will fight, but you stand your ground. I don't know what exactly it will take for him to see what's right in front of his eyes, what he could have if he only extended a hand, but I do know that you are stronger than him. You are innocent and perfect, you have a fire about you that is purifying. He'll try to snuff it out but he will fail, and that's when you rise and show him everything he is blind to. He will see you for who you are, his daughter, and he will love you."

"I want to hate him, I do," I admitted. "But at the same time I can't help but hope that one day he'll value me as his family. He makes our lives so miserable, yet I seem to love him unconditionally. Even if he is beginning to accept me, he won't love me, Elijah, not for a really long time - if ever."

"Whatever happens, you are not alone in this," Elijah said, reaching out to hold my hand.

"I can't think about it anymore," I said frustratedly. "I'm worried and too tired to do anything."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about the matter that's troubling you to the point of not being able to rest?" Elijah asked.

My jaw tightened, knowing he was referring to the trauma of being captured by the witches. "No."

"Well then, how about you try to relax? I'll stay awake until you fall asleep, if that would help to put you at ease," he offered.

I nodded and slid down until I was completely horizontal. Knowing Elijah was conscious and alert did soothe my mind a bit. I did my best to let go of all my worries and leave them for tomorrow. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Elijah's side. I fell asleep with him absentmindedly caressing my hair.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I was alone. It took a minute for me to remember that I was in Elijah's room, that I had crawled into his bed last night. My cheeks flushed red at the thought of having to get up and face him. I was embarrassed about going to him with such a juvenile desideratum. He'd welcomed me with open arms, but I still felt guilty and sheepish for burdening him that way. It seemed so immature; I'd transcended the age of sleeping in my own bed centuries ago.

I shook it off and forced myself to get out of bed. Elijah had already made the bed to the best ability allowed with me in it, so I fashioned my side to match. I looked around the room and realized that Elijah hadn't brought any personal items with. I had clothes and things like toiletries, books, and jewelry back at the hotel, but Elijah must've been in such a hurry to catch up with me that he'd failed to take anything of his own from Mystic Falls, and once he'd arrived in New Orleans he'd been too preoccupied with me, Klaus, Marcel, and the witches to pick up anything for himself. This realization caused my guilt to deepen, preexisting guilt not only from bothering him last night, but everything I'd done that had gotten me in trouble with him came flooding back.

I began to wonder why Elijah was so noble, so selfless. It wasn't like it served him well. It seemed his good deeds were almost always returned with a kick in the teeth. Despite Klaus' constant backsliding, Rebekah's unsupportive, doubtful mindset, and my bad attitude, Elijah was determined to bring us all together. Why was he unwaveringly committed to us? I know, all in the name of family, but to what end? Klaus would never change, we would never be safe and happy, and there would always be another fight.

Before my thoughts could get too spirited and I ended up doing something I'd regret, I decided to go find Elijah. I opened the door and let myself out into the hallway. I headed downstairs to discover Elijah waiting at the bottom; he must've heard me get up. He was in his usual attire and appeared calm, as if we weren't heading into the midst of war.

"Good morning," he greeted warmly before his lip lifted with a hint of a smirk. "I trust you slept comfortably last night."

I groaned. "Have you seen my dignity? I could use that."

He chuckled. "Dearest, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I can only imagine what you've endured these past three days and I wouldn't want to be alone in an unfamiliar place either."

"Thank you for understanding," I said graciously.

"Shall we start fixing up the house?" Elijah suggested cheerfully.

I shook my head. "Only you would get excited at the idea of cleaning."

"Consider it as part of your punishment."

"Am I _seriously_ still grounded after all that crap?" I asked.

"You seriously are," he said epigrammatically.

"Elijah…" I whined.

"The matter has already been decided," Elijah said firmly.

Though I hated the chore of cleaning, I did want to see the rest of the house. I barely remembered what I'd been shown last night. I walked into the living area and started to pull the coverings off the furniture. Obviously no one had been here in a while; the amount of dust I inhaled caused me to start coughing up a lung.

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked gently as he entered the room.

I wasn't sure if he was asking about my coughing episode, or about being trapped in crypt for three days. Perhaps he was asking about both. I decided to answer the former.

"Yeah, just dust," I said nonchalantly. "This place is ancient."

"It should serve our purposes," Elijah said. "It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. It's out of town, but not too far of a commute that we can't check in on matters now and then."

"Matters meaning Klaus, Marcel, and the bitches. Oops, I mean witches," I griped.

Elijah ignored my quip. "You are the most important person in this family; you need a good home."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Elijah truly cared about me, loved me, wanted the very best for me. When I'd sought him out last night, there had been much on my mind and I had about a million questions, yet I declined his invitation to talk about it. As I dusted off the furniture, I considered the idea of discussing at least one of my concerns. We worked in complete silence for several minutes while I contemplated whether or not to broach the subject. Finally, I decided to bite the bullet and grant him some transparency.

"Uncle Elijah, can we talk?" I hesitantly asked.

"Of course," he said, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for me to sit down next to him.

"I want to try to be more honest and open with you when it comes to my thoughts and emotions. I think you'll understand me better and maybe you can even help when my anxiety and fear gets the best of me," I said.

Elijah ran his thumb down my face, brushing my hair out of the way. "What's on your mind, Sweetheart?"

"A lot of things, but to start off, when you found me in the cemetery and Sophie told you she'd taken me to hold as leverage over Klaus, and you left to go convince Klaus, while you were gone I…" I trailed off, unsure if I should tell the man what thoughts had run through my head.

"Please, continue."

I opened my mouth but clamped it shut again, choosing to stay silent.

"It's okay, Sweetheart, you can tell me," Elijah encouraged.

"Well, while you were gone I started to wonder if maybe you wouldn't come back. I thought maybe you would leave me behind in order to protect Klaus. I know you love me, really I do know that, but I couldn't help but think that if it came down to me or Klaus, that you would choose him," I said, tears streaking down my face.

"Fiona," he began, his voice heavy. "I would never forsake you, I would never leave you behind."

"I know that, Elijah. It's just at the time those were the thoughts that went through my mind, and I kept reminding myself that they were falsities, but you were gone and I was trapped and I didn't know if you were actually gonna come back," I explained.

"Is that what was keeping you awake last night?" he asked softly.

"That's part of it," I replied.

"I will always protect you, you know you have my word on that," Elijah said.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word," Klaus said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Elijah and I both jumped up from the couch and stood in surprise of Klaus' sudden appearance. Elijah instinctively pulled me close to him, away from Klaus. I hid behind him because Klaus was looking at me with an angry expression. Not as angry as his face usually looked when he saw me, but angry nonetheless. He obviously still loathed my very existence.

"Is it done?" Elijah asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal with Marcel worked just as you hoped it would. He was only too happy to accept my blood, even as he accepted my _heartfelt_ apologies. His man Thierry lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable," Elijah said.

"How can you say that?" I questioned in disbelief. "They captured me and held me hostage in a freaking cemetery as leverage for three days!"

"They're doing everything they can think of to help their people, and they did release you to me unharmed. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something they need. They don't want him dead, there must be a reason why," Elijah said. "In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we could destroy them from the inside."

"What about Aunt Rebekah?" I inquired. "Will she be joining the fun?"

"She has made her disinterest quite clear," Elijah said tightly.

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather," Klaus said.

I stifled a giggle. It really wasn't funny, but I found humor in the way he said it. Our family was fundamentally jacked up.

"Or maybe she just doesn't think that you can be saved," I quipped. "Trying does seem like a dismal waste of time."

Klaus smirked, but Elijah shot me a look telling me to pipe down.

"Rebekah may surprise us yet," Elijah said wistfully. "After all, we all swore the same vow."

"I hope she stays far away because in my desire to reclaim this city, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability, one weakness he could exploit," Klaus said. His tone of voice and inflections as he spoke caused my stomach to knot. Klaus was up to something and it most assuredly wasn't good.

"And what's that?" Elijah asked, not bothering to look up from the table he was dusting off.

"You," Klaus said jovially with a devilish sparkle in his eye.

Before I could even blink, Elijah gave a shout of pain. It took a second for what had just happened to register in my brain. I watched, horrified, as Klaus plunged a silver dagger into Elijah's heart.

"Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone," Klaus said as Elijah desiccated. Klaus let his body drop to the floor.

I was frozen. I literally could not move. My eyes welled up and tears streamed down my face, but I made no sound. My jaw was agape, I was unable to close it. I was shocked. My whole body was trembling, and I fell to my knees in devastation. I began to sob silently, I was too shaken to use my vocal cords, the only sound were my sharp intakes of breath. My broken sobs morphed into hyperventilation, my lungs feeling like they were about to explode.

Elijah wasn't dead, I knew that, but he might as well be. Klaus was in control, and the only way Elijah would wake was for Klaus to remove the dagger himself. Seeing as how angry he was, it could be a few centuries. My protection, my family, my hope - gone. I should never have allowed myself to become attached to Elijah, I'd known something like this would happen. I was a magnet for misfortune, and anyone I'd ever gotten close to - not that there have been many - ended up suffering. My mother, my friend Alex, and now Elijah, all dead because of me. Klaus had hated me from the second he laid eyes on me, and he would make sure that I never get to see Elijah again. The sense of security would only ever be a dream.

I clasped Elijah's cold, limp hand. I tried to enter his mind, but I was completely blocked out. It was like he wasn't even there. There was no thought, no emotion, no activity whatsoever. I could try and pull the dagger out, but Klaus would put it right back in. He was a monster, an absolute demon. My tears of sorrow were overtaken by wrath. I grew furious with Klaus to the point where I was ready to fight him.

"You are an idiotic maniac!" I hissed. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I don't have to prove anything, Love," Klaus snapped. "I'm simply choosing to eliminate those who could potentially stand in the way of reclaiming this city as my kingdom."

"What's your brilliant plan to get rid of me, then?" I challenged angrily, "Those silver daggers won't work."

"White Oak would do the trick, but contrary to what you might believe, I do want you alive and well," he said. "Elijah has helped me to see that you could be useful."

"After what you've done to him? I'll never help you," I declared.

"Listen here, _little witch_ ," Klaus spat. "You _will_ do as I say, or I'll replace the silver dagger in Elijah's chest with a white oak stake. I'll force you to watch as his desiccated body turns to ash, and then I'll drive the same indestructible weapon through your heart. I will happily watch the world burn, knowing that I have taken everything from you."

"I hope you get what you deserve, you bastard. I'll see to it that you do," I threatened through clenched teeth.

"Oh I don't think you will," Klaus said, grinning.

"Try me."

"I am Klaus Mikaelson. I know I don't have to explain to you what that name means, nor do I have to remind you of its power. As of this second you are under my edict. You do so much as step one toe out of line, and I will show you things worse than death."

"I'm not afraid of you," I lied.

Klaus tilted his head. "Even if that were true, you would still sound like an ignorant fool. You have every reason to fear me, afterall, I have whom you hold most dear, and you're never going to get him back without my permission. Believe me when I say there is nothing holding me back from keeping him in a coffin forever. Think about it, without Elijah available to coddle you, you have no one here who finds you worthwhile, no one to protect you, no one to stand up for you, you're all alone. You are uninvited, unwanted, and unloved. You are nothing."

Those words echoed through my mind and heart. I'd heard them from him many times before, but the difference now was that Elijah wasn't here to speak truth to me. It was a good possibility he never would return to life. I was angry and hurt, mentally and emotionally weak, so those words fell on me like the weight of the world.

 _Unwanted… Unloved… You are nothing…_

Unloved.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since the last update. First off, I hope you are all safe from the natural disasters going on right now. I pray none of you are in harm's way! Now to talk about fanfic things, I want to thank all of you who left a review previously, I read each one and truly appreciate your individual support. I feel like this chapter might have read a little like a rollercoaster, so let me know what you think! There is lots to come, so I hope you'll keep reading. Leave a review, hit those follow/favorite buttons, and share this story. Don't forget to check out the Twitter account, which is linked in my profile, and feel free to reach out with any questions or comments. I do respond to reviews as much as possible, so don't be afraid to ask questions that way either. With that, I hope you have a wonderful day and I will see you next chapter!**


	13. Writings Of The Past

**Chapter 13 - Writings Of The Past**

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

Fiona had deprived me of a good night's rest. She had cried for hours on end, and I was fairly certain the residents of Baton Rouge could hear her. I knew her attachment to Elijah was strong, but it was as if he was her anchor; she couldn't function without him. She didn't seem to believe in her own strength unless Elijah was around to coddle and nurture her. It was pathetic. Fiona possessed the potential to be the strongest creature to have ever lived, yet she preferred to choose to feel sorry for herself. It wasn't entirely her own fault; she'd never been taught otherwise. Elijah appeared to have been trying to tutor her, but in my opinion he was being much too gentle about it. She needed to toughen up if she was going to call herself a Mikaelson, and fortunately I intended to provide the perfect opportunity. Without Elijah to protect her, Fiona would be forced into helping me win back the French Quarter, and fighting in war was no feat for the faint of heart.

I paced the length of the flat I'd rented in the heart of the city, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Camille O'Connell. I'd compelled her to meet me here at eleven in the morning, which was just a few minutes away. There was a part of me that felt guilty for meddling with her free will, but I needed her. Not only was she a resourceful spy on Marcel, but she was also astutely intelligent. Also there was the fact that I found her positively stunning, but I could not entertain such frivolity while dismantling Marcel's empire. I wanted no distractions, no connections with anyone that could stand in my way should the need for an unethical ploy arise.

Like clockwork, a knock sounded on the door. I opened it, greeting Cami with a charming smile. The angel and devil were meeting once again. She smiled back, peering over my shoulder into the flat. Her curiosity was one of the most attractive traits about her. What others often overlooked, she saw and inquired. I was beginning to think that she might be the only human smart enough to survive without fear in a world full of monsters.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Klaus," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said, moving aside and gesturing.

"No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here," Cami said, her green eyes wide.

"Because I enjoy your company," I said with a smile. "And I sense you have the capacity for understanding someone of my complexity."

"Anything in particular?" Cami asked curiously.

"You see, a couple of months ago back in Mystic Falls, Virginia, a young girl suddenly showed up at my home in need of my protection. My brother, always the dogooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her; he thought she might redeem me. Trouble is, I came to New Orleans to investigate a witch conspiring against me, and what I found was that my old mate Marcel had taken control of the city that I built, and now I aim to take it back for myself. I had to remove my brother from the equation in order to successfully take back our home, thus upsetting the girl to the point of wanting to fight against me. My intent is to reclaim my family's home. Tell me, Cami, does that sound evil to you?"

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis," she said. "I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment; I think you would benefit from talking to someone professionally."

"I think I prefer to talk to you," I said alluringly. "So I'm going to offer you a job as my stenographer."

"Okay, what are we writing?" Cami asked.

"My memoirs, of course," I said. "Someone should know my story, and it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects."

"Like what?" she inquired curiously.

"The French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other is Marcel, along with a powerful witch and an army of vampires," I told her.

"What?" she asked incredulously with a terrified expression.

I flashed over to her and gently grabbed her by her shoulders. "You're frightened, don't be," I compelled her.

"I'm not scared anymore," she observed. "That's amazing… How did you do it?"

"It's called compulsion, which is a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it, but first let's talk a little more about me," I said.

"I'm interested to know more about your background, but I don't think I'm going to record it all down for you. I have other responsibilities," Cami declined politely.

"I'm going to go ahead and insist you change your answer to yes," I commanded.

"You're going to force me to do this, aren't you?" she accused, becoming angry. "Why even bother with politeness?"

"Because I like you," I admitted. "I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. Now, are you ready to start typing?"

Cami glared as she sat down silently in front of the typewriter. She cracked her knuckles and shook out her wrists like a student preparing to write an essay. I downed a glass of scotch before beginning to speak.

"My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history. The Original Family. Three centuries ago, we helped build a town called New Orleans, now a plot by witches has lured me back, hoping that I will defeat a tyrant, a vampire I created. My brother hopes I will find redemption through the power of family, a miracle child. She's a tribrid, part werewolf, part vampire, and part witch. My sister is doubtful, she thinks I am beyond redemption. Despite my brother's best efforts, I have a plan of my own. I will take back my home and reclaim what was mine. I will be king."

"That's rather arrogant of you," Cami remarked.

"Please hold all comments till the end," I said, smirking amusedly. "Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger even if doing so will cause another's suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."

I took a few swigs of scotch straight out of the bottle, giving the brave bartender time to catch up. She wasn't as handy on a typewriter as I'd like, but she'd do.

"They have all forsaken me. My siblings are as deceitful and diseased as my parents ever were. They choose to value Fiona's life over my own, as if she has been part of the family for longer than I have. Less than a month ago, they accused me of plotting to use her for my own gain, trusting their presumptuous inclinations before their own blood!" I went on angrily.

"Ugh, would a laptop kill you?" Cami grumbled as she stopped typing to refill the ink.

"That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway," I pointed out.

"I see the resemblance, booze and random acts of violence," she retorted.

"Elijah and Rebekah have cut to the quick with their vicious lies about me, and all I've done is try to win this battle of wills over Marcel's control of the Quarter in order to reclaim our home." I wasn't hearing the clicks of the typewriter. "Type, please."

"What's the point?" she asked exasperatedly. "You repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you, Elijah's out to get you, your daughter's out to get you, is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall? I doubt you trust your own reflection."

"If the daggers worked on Fiona, I'd drive one straight into her heart, rid myself of the burden for a couple of centuries," I said.

"Look at you," Cami said incredulously. "Repeating the same destructive cycles, saying the same degrading words to your child that your father spoke to you. You are the architect of your own unhappiness."

"I don't remember asking for your advice," I said curtly.

"Oh really? So out of all the pretty women in New Orleans, you choose one with a master's in psychology to record your life story. You're over a thousand years old, I'm sure you know how to type. The truth is, you compel me to come here because you have no one else to talk to, and you want to be understood. Then you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave this apartment because you're too scared to trust me, or anyone else for that matter," she said.

"I am scared of nothing," I countered. A drawing on the table caught my attention. "What is this?"

"It's an ancient mystical plot I'm using to destroy you," Cami said flippantly, which earned her a harsh glare. "Relax, it's a tattoo design."

"Draw on your own time," I muttered.

"This _is_ my time! You steal it from me!" She stood from her seat and ripped the paper out of my hand.

I watched as she strode angrily over to the door, flinging it open, then slamming it behind her. I could have stopped her departure, but I had other business to attend to anyway. I left the flat I'd acquired solely for the purpose of having somewhere to meet with Cami and headed back to the plantation house. I'd received a phone call from Rebekah saying that she had ten of Marcel's nightwalkers stuffed into the back of my Navigator. I was impressed by the number of vampires she'd managed to kill in the short period of time she'd been in town, but also annoyed by the mess I now had to deal with. If she kept it up, Marcel would become suspicious.

My sister was waiting on the front lawn of the property. I poured gasoline on the pile of dead nightwalkers that Rebekah had mangled. A vampire in the pile groaned, apparently she'd missed one and the guy's heart was still in his chest. She walked toward the pile to fix that, but I stopped her.

"Leave him!" I shouted. "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door."

"Each of these vampires spotted Fiona in the Quarter and were on their way to Marcel, running eagerly to tell him what she was up to. No doubt at least one of them saw her do something that was uncharacteristic for a vampire or saw that she was associated with us and would have informed Marcel on the matter. If I hadn't overheard this lot's conversation, everyone here would be screwed," Rebekah shot back. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that she could save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about her, or Elijah, because you've abused her from the moment you knew about her and you stabbed our brother in the back!"

"If we're being specific, I stabbed him in the front," I said smugly. "And now, I think I'll do the same to you."

"Klaus, don't!" my sister said, backing away fearfully. "I beg of you."

"Like Elijah, you continue to get in the way of my quest to reclaim this city as our home. You throw a fit because you don't agree with how I choose to achieve that goal. In time, you will see that my daggering you was in the best interest of our family. Elijah wants our home back as much as I do, so he will forgive me for these minor little misgivings. Now, your coffin awaits."

I plunged the silver dagger into Rebekah's heart before she had the chance to plead for mercy. The last time I daggered her I'd left her indisposed for half a century. It had been the most peaceful fifty-two years of my existence. With both Elijah and Rebekah out of the way, there were now no distractions to derail my quest to manipulate Fiona into submission and take back the Quarter.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

It had only been a day since Klaus had daggered Elijah and hidden him away in a box somewhere, but each minute that passed felt like a decade. The cruel words Klaus had struck me with hit right in the heart, and they hurt. Not because they were true, but because he said them to me. I still wasn't over the yearning conviction that he was supposed to be my father, that he was supposed to love me. I'd been around more than 500 years, it would be odd to consider myself a child, but I craved Klaus' acceptance and affection like a little girl, especially now that Elijah was gone.

I was torn between standing down and behaving humbly and meekly towards Klaus while he carried out his schemes or ripping his malevolent, narcissistic, violent, backstabbing heart out. On one hand, if I kept my head down and did as Klaus asked, there was a greater chance of Elijah returning alive and in one piece, but on the other, I was hurt, angry, and feeling rather vengeful. I didn't want Klaus to win. He had taken so much from me and I didn't want to let him take anything else. I wanted to fight back, to best him, but if I did I'd probably end up dead.

One thing for sure was that I could not defeat him without using magic, a lot of magic, but according to Elijah using magic was forbidden in this city. I had enough to handle presently without adding Marcel finding out about me to the list. Apparently it was important that he continued to have no knowledge of me, which was why I had been the perfect leverage for Sophie Deveraux to utilize. I didn't know much about Marcel, only what Elijah had told me and what I'd overheard from various conversations between the witches or Klaus, but I knew I had to keep my identity a secret. The gist of it was that I was a powerful tribrid and a Mikaelson, and if Marcel knew that he would have a conniption that would make matters even worse than they already were.

I wandered aimlessly through the house, grieving the loss of my uncle as I went. Klaus and I hadn't spoken a single word to one another since he'd shouted those hurtful, belittling phrases at me. It wasn't hard to avoid him; he'd spent the majority of the past twenty-four hours in the French Quarter, coming back to the plantation house only for a brief period of time before leaving again. I surmised he only came back to make sure I hadn't left the house and to use this place as ground zero for whatever malicious, diabolical scheme he was perpetrating in the Quarter. I was merely a weapon at his disposal, that's all I was to him, and I knew that he would enlist the use of my power sooner rather than later. My heart broke at the possibility of that as all I would ever be to him.

I found that I'd ended up in the library, a library that was insipid compared to the impressiveness of the one in the Mystic Falls mansion. This one was much smaller, less intricate, but held an antique and simplistic beauty. The furniture was made of mahogany, a few shades lighter than the wood of the floor, and there was a fireplace across from the sofa that looked like it hadn't been used in over a century. The whole room was dusty, actually, but what interested me most was an array of matching leather-bound books neatly arranged in the bookcase behind the desk. I grabbed a book at random from the middle of the first shelf, and I realized that it was a notebook. I blew the dust off and distinguished the cover was embossed with a gold "M" that was congruent with the "M" on my white gold pendant. I flipped the book open and noticed a date had been written on the corner of the first page.

 _May 18th, 1207_

I exhaled an astounded huff; the journal was over eight hundred years old. The paper was so yellowed and thin that I was afraid it would crumble beneath my fingers if I touched it. I gingerly placed my hand onto the page, and I sensed an old emotion and a quick vision flashed through my mind. I pulled my hand back. The journal belonged to Elijah. I slowly placed my hand back onto the page, and I realized I could determine what Elijah had been feeling while writing this without actually reading any of the words. It wasn't magic, it was simply an ability that came from being a supernatural hybrid with ultra-heightened senses. Elijah had felt content at the time of this entry.

I closed the journal and placed it back on the shelf. I reached for the next shelf down on the bookcase and trailed my fingers along the journals, stopping at random and pulling out the book my fingers touched. I opened the cover to the first page and saw that I'd jumped ahead more than a century. I didn't want to invade my uncle's privacy, but I had a burning desire to read at least one of his entries. Honestly I wanted to grab the very first journal off the shelf and read them all in order, start to finish. If this bookcase was what I thought it to be, then I was looking at a thousand years of Mikaelson chronicles. I got goosebumps just thinking about what these journals could contain. Giving into my curiousity, I sat down on the sofa and began to read from the journal I'd just grabbed off the second shelf.

 _August 6th, 1359_

 _I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However; the true problems remains my brother, Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness._

 _There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption, when they are as vile and bloodthirsty as ever. Yet each time when I am tempted to surrender, I see it - the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe. There is hope for us, there has to be. As long as I am alive, I will commit every moment to restoring our family. This I promise, always and forever._

I read about a dozen more entries before deciding I needed a break. Reading Elijah's journal's made me feel closer to him, it made his absence less agonizing, but they also reminded me of how much I missed him. I still felt as though a big hole had been punched through my chest, but the stories, his words were comforting. I could hear his voice as I read. I was fighting back tears; my eyes were already burning from sobbing for hours on end since Klaus had daggered him. I'd cried myself to sleep last night, and I'd woken up this morning feeling more broken than I had in months.

I went back to the bookcase and pawed through the journals, glancing at the date on the first page of each one until I opened one marked with the 1450s. I skimmed through the pages, looking for anything about Klaus and my mother, but Elijah had apparently been completely in the dark about the affair. I was crushed; I truly hadn't existed to the Mikaelson family until a few months ago despite the fact that I'd been born over five hundred years ago. I was about to put the journal down when I came across an entry marked with the exact date of my birth.

 _January 16th, 1456_

 _It's days like today when I dream of the innocence my siblings and I once carried. We've all parted ways, again, and I am left wondering if our family will ever be whole. It's been four hundred years since a fond memory has been made, and I question the possibility of that goodness ever returning. I saw a child in the courtyard today, an infant, and I began to ponder how we go from being an innocent newborn to a burned and scarred version of ourselves, a monster created from the pain and misery of a broken family. I used to believe that the world had treated my family unfairly, that the world was at fault for the decay of goodness, but that couldn't be further from the truth. We live in a good world that we have made rotten, and as for redemption, frankly I don't know if I believe it to be attainable._

 _That said, I do believe in new life. We may not be redeemable, but with each child that emerges from his mother's womb comes a dose of innocence, a new light in the darkness the world's inhabitants have fostered. These children give life to hope and inspire purity in their predecessors. These children have the power to change this world's story, to make the future better than history, but they are damaged by the darkness before they even have a fair opportunity. How can parents protect their young from something that you cannot see until it is too late?_

 _My family is the strongest in the world, the fastest, the smartest; maybe we could fulfill that duty given the chance. We could raise a child with the value of restoration rather than destruction. That chance for new life is a figment of the imagination for our family, as vampires we're sterilized. I suppose there is minor comfort in that if our legacy does end in darkness, at least it ends. We cannot procreate, our legacy would die with us, purging the world of our share of darkness._

 _However, that is not an ending I am willing to settle for. Somehow, I would find a way to breathe new life into my family. I must admit, I do wish for a child, but were that the case, the baby would go from a cradle to a grave, and that is something I could never allow. I yearn for the day a child would be safe in the Mikaelson family and should that day come, I promise to love and protect that child, come hell or high water, always and forever._

Tears dripped from my eyes and splattered onto the page. My senses felt the emotions that had been left, and I conjured a vision of a scene that happened five hundred and sixty-one years ago. I was struck by a stunning revelation. That infant in the courtyard Elijah had recorded in his journal, that was me. I recognized my mother in the vision, her face bewildered and worried. She appeared to be looking for something. I realized she was looking for someone, Klaus, probably to tell him his child had been born. My mother looked scared out of her mind as she clutched me, her newborn baby, into her chest with both arms. It was snowing, her black hair was embroidered with delicate white snowflakes. The vision ended with her leaving the park, a trail of footprints in the snow behind her.

I slammed the journal shut, threw it on the desk, and dropped down heavily onto the couch. I'd been directly in front of Elijah the day I was born, and he hadn't known it. I wept silently as I dreamed of what could have happened if he had known I was his niece. I would've had a family, a place to call home. I would've grown up loved and cherished by Elijah rather than constantly on the run with my mother who had only ever taught me to survive and fend for myself because she was too busy being on the lookout for enemies. What if back then Elijah would have been able to convince Klaus to love me, convince Klaus to take care of me and build a relationship? Or perhaps Elijah would have raised me as his own daughter.

Bottom line, I would have been a Mikaelson from the very beginning. I'd missed out on five hundred years, and I would never get those back. Now Elijah was gone and I had no protection from Klaus apart from what I could do for myself. I was unloved, unwanted, shattered inside, and I wanted out. I had nothing else to live for, I wasn't going to let Klaus win. If this was all I could be underneath the Mikaelson name, I was done.

Deciding Klaus could screw himself and his stupid edict, I ran outside and set off for the Quarter. I knew what I had to do. I hoped it would be quick and painless, but as long as it worked I didn't care if I suffered or not. I prayed the ancestors - my mother - would aid in my task and allow my life to drain out. They wanted me to join them, they wanted my power, so they would help me die, right?

I knew in my heart that this was the right thing to do, that this was what the ancestors wanted. I had an idea on how to die, but I wasn't even slightly positive that it would work. Nevertheless, I had to try. Once I made it into public eye, I slowed to a brisk walk to remain inconspicuous. I paused in front of the door at Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop. I only needed three things; I could do this.

"Sorry, we're closed," a woman said as she walked out of the shop, keys in hand to lock the door.

"I just need a few little herbs," I said. "I'll be quick. Please?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "What can I get for you?"

"Vervain, wolfsbane, and witch hazel," I told her.

"Those are poisons," she said quietly. "Trying to protect yourself from supernatural demons?"

I almost laughed at the irony. I _was_ the supernatural demon. "Something like that."

She studied me carefully, trying to figure out what I was up to. "Give me a minute," she said before going back into the shop.

"Here you are. There's enough wolfsbane to kill a grown werewolf, plenty of vervain to desiccate a vampire, and a witch would be dead in hours of ingesting this amount," she said, handing me the items in a small, discreet paper bag.

I handed her a crumpled hundred dollar bill. "Will this cover it?"

She nodded. "Good luck."

I turned on my heel and headed back toward the plantation house. I wanted to get home before Klaus had time to discover I'd left. As I walked through the Quarter, I got the feeling I was being followed. I glanced over my shoulder to see that two men - no doubt members of Marcel's army - were about two hundred feet behind me. My sneaking suspicion was verified when I purposefully wandered into an abandoned area and they were still behind me. I changed my course, not wanting them to follow me back to the house, and picked up my pace. When I checked over my shoulder again they were gone. I sighed in relief and sat down on the curb. I opened my goodiebag of poisons and stared at the supernatural kryptonite.

"Come on, Fiona," I said to myself. "One upset stomach and you can be free from all of this. Klaus won't abuse you anymore and the pain and heartache will end. It'll all be ancient history."

I began to think of Elijah. If he knew I was trying to kill myself, he'd go off the deep end. I knew that right now if he were able to stop me, he would. What if he did wake up eventually? What if he woke up and found out I'd killed myself? Would he understand? I didn't want to hurt him. I believed that Elijah loved me like a daughter and he would be heartbroken if something happened to me, but he would be devastated to learn that I'd harmed myself. Even so, I had to get away from Klaus. The chances of him ever taking that dagger out of his brother were very slim. If Elijah was ever freed, he'd find a way to forgive me someday.

The witch at the voodoo shop had mixed the herbs into liquid solutions; all I had to do was pretend they were three tequila shots and throw them back. I popped the cap off of the wolfsbane and swallowed the entire contents of the bottle in one hard gulp. It burned like hell and my heart began to race, a cold sweat breaking out across my forehead. I swifty drank the vervain and witch hazel before collapsing onto the ground, coughing and choking on my saliva. My skin felt like it was on fire and my eyes watered like I'd just bitten into a spicy pepper. My head was pounding and my stomach twisted, causing me to gag.

To make the current situation even better, I heard the audible _snap_ of a nearby tree branch. It appeared I was no longer alone, and I'd probably been watched the whole time. Fantastic. The two vampires that had been trailing me earlier were now on either side of me. I was extremely weak from the toxins I'd just ingested, but I was stubborn enough to try and fight them off. I wanted to die in peace, and they were ruining it. How very rude and annoying of them.

"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter without Marcel's approval. Why are you operating under the radar? Huh? What are you up to?" one of them interrogated.

"We don't recognize you and all visitors must be given privileges by Marcel. You're coming with us," the other said.

"I've had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do," I snarled through gritted teeth.

I sprung up from the ground, a move that was a million times harder than it usually was, and planted myself into fight stance, my muscles screaming as they tensed up. Those poisons certainly weren't weak. The duo was about to close in on me when an unfamiliar voice stopped them.

"Hey! She's a kid! Leave her be!" an authoritative voice hollered. "Stand down!"

"We were just following protocol, Marcel," one of the vampires explained.

I froze, my heart beginning to pound. _Marcel_. Crap.

"Leave, I got this one," Marcel said, emerging from the shadows. The other two vampires left without another word.

"Hey there," Marcel said, his voice much less harsh than it had been when he spoke to his nightwalkers. "My name's Marcel. Who are you?"

"Fiona," I said, still coughing from the poison.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I just went to a voodoo shop and I think the witch gave me vervain to be funny or something."

"You're a vampire then," Marcel said.

"Well I certainly wouldn't come into this town as a werewolf or a witch," I said with a convincing smile.

Marcel grinned back. "Smart girl. You know about the rules then?"

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm not from around here and a friend of mine told me that I absolutely had to visit and witness the art and magic of this city," I said.

"You look a little young to be running around by yourself, let alone be a vampire," Marcel observed suspiciously.

"I was dying; I had to be turned as a teenager," I said quickly. "It's not ideal, but I manage."

"Where are your folks?" he asked.

"I'm on my own," I said, which was a half-truth. "Have been for some time now."

"You planning to stay a while? The vampires hold reign of the city so you don't have to worry about enemies," he enticed.

I nodded. "I'll probably be here for a bit yet."

"Well, Fiona, I would love to know more about you. I've never met a teen vamp as young as you are, and I'd like to talk about a more permanent situation - "

"I'm sorry, are you hitting on me?" I asked, repulsed.

"No, no, I'm sorry, bad choice of words," Marcel said, laughing. "I forget that people who don't know me often mistake my charisma for flirting. What I mean is you seem like a tough girl; I could find a place for you in my circle. Come find me sometime soon?" he proposed.

I couldn't exactly say no, could I? "Will do."

He flashed another big grin before dashing off to his next order of business. I took a deep breath, relieved that he hadn't suspected anything off about me. I was still feeling weak, but clearly the toxins weren't going to do me in. I groaned in frustration; I had no choice but to go back to the plantation house and inform Klaus of what had happened. I could attempt to keep it a secret, but Klaus had eyes and ears everywhere, and gossip spread like wildfire in the Quarter. Plus he was all buddy-buddy with Marcel, and I'd hate for our interaction to come up in conversation. If Klaus was going to find out, I'd rather he heard it from me, that way I would at least have the quality of honesty on my side. He was going to be _pissed_.

I arrived back at the house and went on hyper-alert. The last thing I wanted was for Klaus to sneak up from behind and attack me. I knew he was home, I could feel his presence. Rebekah's red convertible was in the driveway. That was good, maybe she would be able to keep Klaus from ripping my head off. I hadn't made it up the front steps before Klaus flung the door open.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" he angrily demanded.

Yeah, I didn't really want to answer that question. I tried to keep my voice as even as possible. "Where's Rebekah?"

"Sound asleep in her casket," Klaus said smugly. "I daggered her too."

"You what?"

"She was in a mood so I put her in a little time out," Klaus said dismissively. "Now what am I going to do about your disobedience? It's a shame those silver stakes don't work on you."

"Look, Klaus, I am too exhausted for games. My emotions are all over the place and I'm not even sure I have the ability to feel anymore. I am hurt and heartbroken and angry and sad, my world feels like it has completed imploded, but I can't sort out what I should feel sad about and what I should be angry about. I don't know what to do so I am choosing to be numb. I don't care anymore, Klaus. I don't care," I said exasperatedly.

"Does that mean no longer have to listen to your dreadfully irritating wails all night long?"

"I wouldn't be upset if you'd just take the dagger out of Elijah's chest!" I snapped.

"Let's go back to the subject of where you have been for the past hour," he said.

"I was in the Quarter." Klaus' furious expression became exceedingly angrier. "Before you beat me to a pulp, there's something you should know. I ran into Marcel."

"And what, pray tell, did you say to Marcel?" Klaus asked tersely.

"I told him I was a vampire and that I was just visiting the Quarter because I'd never been. He bought it, but he insists that I meet with him soon and tell him more about myself. He said that he needs to know everything about every visitor in his city, plus he wants to discuss a few things. I think he wants to recruit me into his army. I didn't say anything about being a Mikaelson or a tribrid, but I'm definitely on his radar now and he's obviously going to have his guys on the lookout."

"This is why I told you never to leave the house!" Klaus began to lecture angrily. "Marcel would never allow a powerful tribrid in his city, it'd be too big a threat. I had a plan and your little stroll put it all in peril!"

"Your plans suck!" I yelled. "I don't even know what your plan is, but it doesn't matter because you can't expect me to go along with your schemes after what you did to Elijah! Why did you dagger him anyway? Just to be cruel? To cause pain? To torture me?"

"Silence!" Klaus demanded before lowering his volume. "Your questions are irrelevant and you'll see what I am doing when I want you to. Now, I have a question, Fiona. What were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?"

I clamped my mouth shut. Klaus was pissed, and if I told him the truth, that I had tried to kill myself, that I'd tried to rid him of his powerful weapon, he'd respond in blind rage.

"Answer me!" he hollered.

"You wanna know what I was doing?" I strode over to him aggressively. "I went to a voodoo shop to buy poisonous herbs that would be potent enough to end my life because I'd rather be dead than spend another day under your abusive, manipulative thumb. You'll never give Elijah back and he was all I had. I want to be put out of my misery."

Klaus' wrath boiled over, and before I could blink he grabbed my neck and slammed me into the wall. His grasp tightened and I tugged on his wrist to try to make him lose his grip, coughing as I fought, but my attempt was futile. His palm was pressed harshly into my windpipe and my vision was beginning to blur. The poison was still affecting my strength; I had no hope of winning the fight.

"Let go of me!" I managed to choke out. "I can't… breathe.

To my surprise, Klaus released his compressing grip on my neck. I stumbled, trying to catch my breath and regain my balance. I risked a glance at Klaus' face, and his expression was indescribable. I was angrier than ever, but rather than lashing out in physical violence, I decided I would call him out with words.

"You remind me every day how worthless I am. You say I am nothing to you, that you wish I wasn't yours. All that adamant bluster about wanting nothing to do with me, and the second I talk about killing myself you find yourself in a blind rage at the prospect," I said.

I waited for Klaus' vehement denial, but he remained silent. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Somehow I had the courage to keep talking to him.

"It's okay to care," I said. "It's okay to want me, I'm your daughter. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he wanted you to see. That's all _he_ wants. He may love me as his own but he acknowledges the fact that you're my father more than I do."

We stood in silence for a long few minutes until Klaus finally spoke. "Elijah is not your concern anymore. I have him exactly where I want him, and there he will stay until I decide otherwise. I have a plan to take back this city, to reclaim my home, to be king, and I am executing that plan the only way I know how. I want the use of your power, yes, but it is far from necessary. You want to decide your own fate? Fine. But whatever you choose becomes Elijah's fate too. You kill yourself, I'll kill him. You can either submit to me and the chances of Elijah's safety will be in higher favor, or you can go off on your own way, knowing that I am watching your every move and that I can do what I please with your noble uncle. That's the deal. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care."

We held a silent staredown. His eyes bore into mine like vicious knives. I glared back just as sharply. This was the house Elijah had promised to me as a safe haven, and I didn't want to let Klaus push me out of it. For a moment it had seemed like I had gotten through to him. In the midst of our fight, he'd paused and listened. He responded defensively, as he always does, but there had been a glimpse of something genuine, like a couple weeks ago when he'd told me that he didn't want to be the man I was most afraid of. These breakthroughs were rare and immediately followed by a hurtful blow, but for the first time I witnessed the hope that Elijah had written about in his journals. I finally understood what Elijah had been trying to get me to see since the beginning of it all.

Klaus was either a lost cause or capable of redemption, and whichever I chose to believe, was the truth.

* * *

 **A/N: I really loved writing this chapter, so many emotions. The main thing I would like your thoughts on is the journal entry from Fiona's birthday in 1456. What do you think about Fiona being in Elijah's line of sight the day she was born, yet she** **didn't find her family for over 500 years? This new discovery was a painful one. Also, Fiona's attitude towards her father is gradually changing, as is Klaus toward her. I would like your opinion on whether you think it's been long enough for Klaus to begin to accept Fiona. It will obviously take some time, but is it time for the two of them to get past their hatred and resentment of each other and try again? I feel like at this point the two of them are on the verge of starting the healing process. Fiona will have to be the one to initiate their coming together, but is it time for Klaus to start responding to her a little less harshly? Apart from those questions, feel free to leave any other comments in a review. I enjoyed reading the reviews from last chapter and I received a lot of constructive, eye-opening feedback that I am very thankful for. You guys rock, seriously. Thank you so much; follow, favorite, leave a review, and I hope to see you next chapter. Have the greatest day!**


	14. A Deal With The Devil

**Chapter 14 - A Deal With The Devil**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

You know in the morning when you first start to wake up, when you start to emerge from oblivion, when you begin to hear noises and see the sunlight through your eyelids, that transition between sleep and consciousness, but you aren't the slightest bit coherent? That's what I was currently experiencing. I was aware of a noise in my room, but I wasn't awake enough to move my body. I was disoriented as I fought to open my eyes; I think I'd been having a bad dream. I hadn't gotten a decent night's rest since Elijah had been daggered. I finally forced my eyes to open and jolted at the sight a living nightmare standing at the foot of my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, startled.

Klaus' eyes flicked to me. "You're awake," he said.

"I barely slept," I said, sitting up in my bed. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is Elijah's face."

"You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires instant admiration?" Klaus inquired with the slightest hint of envy.

I shrugged. "He was kind to me," I said. "Even before he knew I was family, from the moment he met me, he was kind."

Klaus looked at me and pursed his lips before turning away in emotional frustration. It was odd, I hadn't expected him to have that sort of reaction. I hadn't expected to wake with him in my room either. I noticed that he held one of the empty bottles of poison I'd bought at the voodoo shop yesterday.

"Hey," I said. "What did you come in here for?"

"I wanted to know what herbs you used in your attempt to kill yourself," Klaus said.

"The three that are poisonous to the respective supernatural races," I told him. "I thought maybe I could overload my system by consuming them all together."

Klaus set the empty bottle back on the table. "Obviously they didn't work."

"No, they didn't," I sighed, dropping my gaze.

"Do you wish they had?" he asked.

I thought about it before answering. "Honestly, I don't know. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you wish it had worked? Do you wish I was dead?" I questioned.

He didn't answer. He appeared to be deep in thought. He stared at the floor, then quickly glanced at me, resumed staring at the floor, then looked at me again. For once, his icy blue eyes weren't sharp with rage, they almost seemed to relay… guilt?

"Let's say I do," Klaus said. "What of it?"

"Then you're exactly the monster I think you are," I said.

"And if I'm relieved the poison failed?" he wondered.

"Then I'd say there's hope for you and I," I said. "So which case is it?"

Klaus paused before speaking. "I don't know what I think."

"I suppose that's something," I said. Not too long ago Klaus would have happily killed me himself. That still wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility now.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I see Elijah's foolish sentimentality has rubbed off on you."

"Or maybe I've just found a reason to hope for your redemption like Elijah," I said.

Klaus scowled; he hated the subject. He found it ridiculous and condescending. I'd clearly struck a nerve, and I needed to backpedal, fast. I brought up the first topic that came to mind.

"This whole thing with Marcel, the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his; Elijah told me you once loved each other like family. What happened?" I asked.

"I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son, and when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed, we each mourned him in our own way. Yet when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere, it's not for Marcel. It's for _Mikaelson_ ," he emphasized. "I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, if I have to keep Rebekah and Elijah in their coffins, if I have to force you into using your power for my purposes, then that's exactly what I'll do."

"And I thought it was too early for baleful manipulation," I sneered. "I guess not."

"If you cooperate then I won't have to manipulate you," he said.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, knowing I would regret asking. "What is it you want me to do?"

Klaus moved to my bedside, leaning toward me until he was only an intimidating eight inches away from my face. "Swear your allegiance to me. Use your power to help me defeat Marcel and take back the city."

"Why should I do anything for you?" I challenged.

"Because if you don't, I will show you things worse than death," Klaus threatened.

"Ah, there's that infamous ultimatum again. You know, one would think a demon such as yourself would have a little more creativity," I jabbed.

"Manipulation it is," Klaus said. "Remember that your fate becomes Elijah's also. Your choices influence my mood, and wouldn't it be a shame if Elijah lost his life because of your bad attitude?"

A chill ran down my spine as I remembered what Klaus had said to me the night before. The only thing that had stopped me from walking out the door was my concern for Elijah's safety. Klaus hadn't hesitated in daggering his brother, and I didn't want to take any chances when it came to my uncle's life. It appeared that Klaus cared more about New Orleans than he did his own brother. That statement was heartbreaking considering how committed Elijah was to Klaus. I sighed, I had no choice but to be Klaus' tribrid sidekick.

"I don't know how useful my power will be to you," I began. "The ancestors despise you, and when they find out about my service to you… You've seen how they've weakened me."

"How do we get rid of the ancestors' hold over your magic?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure out a way, but I don't know enough about ancestral magic. It's like I have the brain of a genius but don't know how to form a thought."

Klaus smirked. "You do realize you just likened yourself to a dimwit."

"What I mean is that I'm untrained, but I possess more power than you could possibly imagine. I'm not even sure how strong I actually am. If I can't control my magic, then trying to use a big burst of it could go tragically wrong," I said.

"Well how do you learn control of your power, then?" Klaus asked somewhat impatiently.

I gave him a withering look. "I had a witch mentor back in Mystic Falls, but since we aren't going home Elijah was beginning to teach me how to control it; he claims he was Esther's most studious pupil. My first lesson was to not use it whatsoever, to let it build up to the point of wanting to burst out and still hold it in. Elijah wanted me to feel the extent of the power that I possess, to know just how much damage I could do if I failed to keep my grip. I released a good part of it trying to fight my way out of Sophie's boundary spell, fight against all of the witch ancestors, so it's not as grueling of a task anymore. Elijah had a plan to help me learn control, but I don't know what the rest of it was."

"I thought the restriction from using your power was a punishment for disobedience," Klaus said.

"I did too at first, and that was definitely part of it, but I also realized that it was a means of exercising restraint, as well as keeping Marcel in the dark about me since he apparently has a way of knowing when magic is used in the Quarter," I explained.

"That he does," Klaus acknowledged thoughtfully. Klaus was scheming; I could see the gears in his mind turning. My stomach became uneasy as surely his plan involved me. I did my best to not look scared as I waited to hear his brilliant, undoubtedly diabolical stratagem.

"I'd like to make a deal with you, Fiona," he said, his eyes dancing with satisfaction at the plan he'd just formulated.

"I don't make deals with the devil," I said tightly.

He smiled amusedly at my response. "I think you'll want to consider this particular proposition," he said. "It's more like a trade, really."

"I thought I didn't have anything of worth to you," I said.

"You don't. However, you do possess powerful magic, something I will never be able to harness myself. Here's the deal; you perform a little witchy spell and find the weapon that Marcel uses to control the witches of the Quarter, and in exchange - if you are successful, that is - I will give Elijah back to you," Klaus bargained.

My interest piqued at the mention of Elijah. I studied Klaus with a critical eye, interpreting his body language, reading his facial expressions, and mulling over his words to determine if he was being forthright. I didn't trust him, not for a second, but if there was even a chance that he would keep his word and give Elijah back, then I had to try.

"All right, I'll do it," I agreed. "But you'd better stay true to your word."

Uncovering Marcel's secret weapon in a city this large without the use of magic was a tall order. I would have to rely on my instincts alone to find the weapon, which seemed next to impossible since I didn't know what exactly to look for. It would be time-consuming, to say the least, and I would have to work carefully to go undetected. Marcel had eyes everywhere, and if any one of his minions spotted me getting close to it, I would have to abort.

I bounced nervously in my seat as Klaus drove into the Quarter. He wasn't exactly the posterboy for the virtue of patience, and if I couldn't discover Marcel's weapon in a timely manner, I was afraid my malicious father would torment Elijah to encourage me to complete the task. My mind was reeling as I tried to form some sort of strategy for finding the weapon; I didn't know where to start. I assumed it had to be a trinket of the magical type - and a powerful one at that - to be able to catch a witch enacting a spell anywhere in the city. As a witch myself I could sense magic, but magic was tangible in every part of New Orleans. It was in the people, in the soil, in the shops… Magic was everywhere, yet it was forbidden.

I closed my eyes and focused, feeling for anything that could possibly be relative to the weapon. I felt for extreme manifests of magic, talismans, enchanted objects, but found nothing. I opened my eyes and saw we were approaching the Abattoir. If Marcel possessed the key to the kingdom, he would want to keep it close by. He spent a lot of his time here, but I sensed nothing of mystical significance. I groaned aloud; this was hopeless.

"Klaus, we're just wasting time. I don't really even know what to look for. If we want a chance at finding that weapon, I need to talk to Marcel. All I need is the tiniest clue and I'll find it," I said.

Klaus stiffened. "I don't like the idea of the two of you talking. If he figures out who you are… Well, let's just say it'd be more trouble than it's worth."

"I'll speak prudently," I assured him. "I won't say anything that could possibly identify me as a Mikaelson. If he asks, I'll say I don't know who you are."

"Everyone knows who I am," Klaus countered.

"Presumptuous narcissist," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that."

"Okay, if he asks, I'll say I've heard of the Originals, especially the great and terrible Klaus Mikaelson, but have never come into contact with them," I said.

"Now that's believable," he accepted. "I guess we're off to the karaoke bar."

"You better ditch me here and I'll foot it the rest of the way," I said. "We don't want his henchmen to see me with you."

Klaus smirked. "There isn't much to you, but you are a quick study, I'll give you that."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. The karaoke bar that Marcel frequented was only about a mile away from the Abattoir. I enjoyed the walk through the city, but it seemed too short as my stomach twisted when I arrived at the bar. I saw Marcel sitting alone at a table, running the city from his cellphone. I shook off the trepidation and gathered the courage to go inside. I approached Marcel confidently, but cautiously. A couple of his guys eyed me curiously but appeared to not take me as a threat to their monarch. Marcel looked up and grinned widely at the sight of me.

"Hey Fiona!" he greeted warmly in his smooth voice.

"Hi Marcel," I said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, please, sit down." He gestured to the bench across from himself. "I'm glad you decided to come find me. Tell me, how are you liking the city?"

I knew what he was really asking. "You've created a beautiful society here."

He nodded. "I appreciate the compliment. You could be part of it, the society."

I smiled politely. "As I said before, I'm only visiting."

"You'd be free to come and go as you please," Marcel enticed.

"And how would that benefit you?" I asked. "Isn't the point of an army to stay and serve you?"

"I think you've got the wrong impression, Fiona. My folks are loyal to me because they want to be, not by force. I'm a leader, not a dictator. My "army" as you call it are my friends, I value their companionship," he said.

"I see. Some of today's world leaders would do well to take a page out of your book," I said. "Anyway, after we met the other night, you said you'd like to discuss a few things."

"I like to know who's in town," he said. "But right now I'm more concerned with how I can convince you to stay. I would really like to call you a friend, Fiona."

"You hardly know me."

"I know a warrior when I see one. It'd be an honor to have you join my team," Marcel flattered.

"You think I'm a warrior? Have you forgotten how your guys almost tore me to shreds last night? I'm not sure I could fight my way out of a wet paper bag," I said innocently.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I think they thought you were a witch at first, but regardless they should have left you alone. I have a strict rule about kids. No matter who they are, my guys aren't to lay a hand on them," Marcel explained. "You look older than you are, and if you weren't a kid they would have been doing their job correctly."

"It's compassionate of you to protect the children, even if they're werewolves or witches," I commended.

Marcel sighed. "I wasn't treated right as a kid. Nobody should have to feel the way I did."

He must've been referring to his time as a slave. According to Elijah, Klaus had been good to Marcel once, loving him like a son. I briefly wondered what Marcel's life was like after Klaus took him under his wing. I wondered if Klaus had actually cared for Marcel like a good parent would. I wanted so badly to ask, but obviously I couldn't. I decided to continue the conversation about the happenings of the supernatural side of New Orleans.

"I mean no offense, but the witches of the Quarter seem suppressed by your rule. I've heard they're not allowed to use magic of any kind," I said.

"Are you an advocate for the witches?" Marcel inquired.

"Not even close," I said wryly. "Frankly they haven't been very nice to me, the couple times I've encountered them. I get why you need to have them under control, I'm just mildly curious as to how you do it."

Marcel chuckled. "Here is where my lips are sealed. Not even my inner circle knows how I do it. Sorry Darlin', but I can't share that particular secret with you."

"I don't mean to pry," I said. "Look, you offered me a place with you, and I'm not saying no, I just want to know who it is I'm aligning with and make sure the empire won't crumble because I don't want to end up in the middle of that."

Marcel cocked his head in contemplation. "Fair enough. You deserve to know the foundation of control is sturdy," he agreed. "Besides, she'll appreciate a friend her own age."

"She?" I was absolutely intrigued now.

Marcel bit his lip. "How do you feel about going to church?"

"Well, vampires having a bad reaction to holy water is only a myth, so I guess that's all right."

Marcel laughed. "Good one. Let's go then."

We walked several blocks to St. Anne's church. It wasn't as breathtaking as the cathedral in Jackson Square, but it was still beautiful. I wasn't sure whether or not I believed in God, but I'd always appreciated churches, felt safe in them. One of my favorite childhood memories was touring St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City with my mother. Not only did it hold architectural beauty, but to the people who believed, it was a place to commune with the God they loved.

I noticed the street in front of the church was empty, not a car in sight. I found it odd, churches typically had bible studies or other events going on, but no one was here. It was a little eerie, especially since I also felt the presence of dark magic, the kind reaped from a blood sacrifice. My heart sank; a church should be the last place for dark magic to exist. It was meant to be a sanctuary, not a slaughterhouse.

"Why is no one here?" I asked Marcel as we walked inside.

"Take a look around," he said solemnly.

I glanced around the sanctuary. The wooden pews were dusty, and the altar looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks. The statues were unpolished, and hymnal books were scattered everywhere. I noticed dried blood on the walls and floor. I shivered as I took in the huge bloodstain on the altar, along with shards of glass of what once must've been a sculpture.

"What happened?" I whispered, my hand covering my mouth.

"A massacre," Marcel said sadly. "Nine seminary students were beheaded by one of their own, who then killed himself. It was brutal, and a large percentage of the congregation was present when it went down."

"That's awful," I said, a lump in my throat. "Why would an aspiring priest do that?"

"He was hexed by a witch," Marcel said. "And that's only part of the reason why I had to get control over them. This town is their home too, I know that, but too many of them are pushing the limits. They're becoming insidious and cruel."

"I'm afraid I initially misjudged you. You're a good man, Marcel," I said earnestly.

He gave a nod. "I try my best. Now come on, follow me upstairs."

I followed him up the narrow staircase to the attic. It was a bit drafty, I pulled my jacket tighter around myself. Marcel walked to the end of the hallway and shoved open a wooden door. He walked right on through and I tried to follow him but instead smacked right into an invisible boundary. Smooth, I know.

"Slight problem," I said dryly.

"Hold on one second," Marcel said before disappearing from my view. He returned with a young girl who looked to be about the same age as me. "Davina, this is Fiona. Fiona, Davina."

"Hello," I said. "Would you care to invite me in?"

She nodded. "Come in," she said in her light, tinkling voice.

I stepped just inside the doorway. I didn't want to invade her personal space, she seemed a bit shy. Her shyness didn't match her aura though, not at all. She was a witch, and I sensed that she harnessed immense power. She felt four times stronger than the other witches I had met in the Quarter. Clearly she was something special, but how she was the key to Marcel's empire, I wasn't quite getting.

"It's nice to meet you, Davina," I greeted politely.

"Likewise."

"Marcel tells me you're able to know when a witch in the Quarter uses magic. I hope you don't mind my curiosity," I said, treading carefully.

She looked to Marcel. "Can I tell her?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, Honey," Marcel told her.

"I'm connected to every witch in the Quarter who practices ancestral magic. When that power from our ancestors gets used, I know about it. I'm also stronger than the others…" she trailed off.

I could tell from her tone of voice that there was much more to the story, but I was afraid Marcel would catch on if I started asking too many questions. "It must be nice, knowing you're the strongest."

"Actually it makes me a target," Davina said dismally. "I'm not supposed to have this much power. The witches want me back so they can fix that."

"But you don't want to go back to them," I surmised.

"Marcel keeps me safe," Davina said, admiring her protector. "The witches would do terrible things if they got their hands on me."

"So you lock yourself away in this attic?"

"I don't have a choice," she said. "After the time of the reaping passes, it will all be over and I'll be free, but until then I need to stay hidden."

"The reaping?" I inquired.

She glanced around nervously. "I don't want to talk anymore." She grabbed onto Marcel's arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I crossed a line, Davina," I apologized. "I need to be going, but I'll come back soon, if you'll have me. You must become lonely up here, and I'm a really good friend."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

I returned the smile. "All right. I'll see you soon," I said, looking at Marcel to be dismissed.

He nodded. "See you around, Fiona."

I wore out the soles of my shoes speeding back to the plantation to inform Klaus of all I'd just learned. The deal was to uncover Marcel's secret to controlling the witches in exchange for undaggering Elijah, and I'd done just that. Klaus would be pleased with the intel I gathered and would return Elijah to the land of the living. The thought plastered a huge smile on my face; I would be seeing Elijah today.

I'd taken a shortcut through the woods to the house, so when I got there I was covered with dirt and debris from top to toe. I was trembling with excitement at the success of my endeavor and what that meant. Two hours ago, finding Marcel's secret weapon seemed far out of reach, but I had accomplished the mission, and my reward was Elijah. He would be so proud of me for not giving up, for helping Klaus even though he was manipulating me, for being the better person. I couldn't wait to be held in my uncle's comforting arms again.

"Klaus!" I shouted as soon as I got in the door.

He flew down the stairs and skidded to a halt right in front of me. "Your voice is shrill enough to wake the dead."

"I found the secret weapon you've been going on about," I informed him.

"Well don't stand on ceremony," Klaus griped impatiently. "What is it?"

"It's not a what, it's a who," I revealed. "This girl, Davina, she looks to be the same age as me. She's a witch, but I've never felt power like that from a single being. It's like she has an extra supply of magic. She's a powerhouse."

"Is she stronger than you?" Klaus asked.

"No, I doubt it, but I'm out of practice and lately the ancestors have been having a ball tampering with my power. If they're on her side, I might not be able to beat her."

Klaus growled. "Young, old, dead, or alive witches are a pain in the ass."

"Hey now, you better be excluding present company," I said.

"Oh no, you are most definitely included," he said.

"So, what now?" I asked.

Klaus ignored my question and passed me on his way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"The night is not over yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel," Klaus said.

"I know about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together," I said irritably. "I did what you asked, now take that dagger out of Elijah's chest!"

"I know you don't have any friends, Fiona, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink, and when they drink, they share secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter and I aim to uncover the how so I might take it for myself," he said. "Undaggering Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."

"What do you mean 'uncover the how?'" I demanded angrily. "I found that out for you! A witch is how!"

"You and I both know that no ordinary witch can know when any witch in a given area uses magic. I want to know what makes this Davina so special, and why she is loyal to Marcel. As long as he has her, I have no advantage thanks to the ancestors causing your magical deficiency. Hell, I'm not even confident I could trust you even if you weren't magically inept, so until I get what I want, Elijah stays where he is, as he is."

"You used me!" I hollered at Klaus. "We made a deal, you said you'd do your part if I was successful doing mine, which I was. Why the one-eighty?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he said.

Tears pricked in my eyes. "You're right, you don't. Yesterday you said that if I didn't like your plan I could see myself out the door. Well, I'm walking."

I didn't bother to close the door behind myself before running off into the night.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I watched in displeasure as Fiona fled into the trees. I didn't care to deal with a whiny teenager on top of all the other matters I was currently concerned with. Marcel's weapon to control the witches was more involuted than I'd originally anticipated, being it was a person rather than an object. I needed to know everything I possibly could about this Davina before trying to steal her away from Marcel. Fiona had only uncovered the tip of the iceberg, which wasn't good enough. The fact that she had at least found the key to Marcel's control over the witches was not lost on me, I did intend to reward her for her work, however if I pulled the dagger out right now, Elijah would get in the way of my quest to take Davina for myself. He was too compassionate for the war that was about to erupt in the French Quarter.

I tried calling Fiona as I drove to the bar Marcel wanted to meet at, but she refused to pick up. She was quite the grudge holder when she wanted to be. I was irked that I didn't know her location or what she was up to, but I decided the more pressing matter was Marcel's powerful little witch. If I chased after Fiona every time she ran away from me, I'd never get anything done.

"Everything okay?" Marcel asked, slightly amused as I irritably shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Oh, just the usual. Temperamental sister," I fibbed. "So where's your informant?"

"Thomas? He's out sniffing around," Marcel said. "Grab a drink, then we'll chase him down."

I became smug; he'd said exactly what I'd hoped he would. "I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over. Such as the young witch you have hidden away. She must get so bored."

Marcel shook his head as he refilled his glass. "You never stop, do you?"

"You never answer, do you?" I came back.

"I won't even ask how you found out, but why are you so curious about Davina?"

"If I had a sixteen-year-old all-powerful witch at my beckon call, you would wonder about her too," I said, smirking. If only he knew…

"You're never gonna get her," Marcel said with finality.

"Okay, okay," I said. "I'll ask the harmless questions then. How did you meet her?"

Marcel went on to tell me about something the witches did every three centuries or so called a harvest ritual. The witches' bond to their ancestors weakened with time, and therefore a great sacrifice needed to be made in order for them to keep their connection. The idea was that the magic of four chosen witches would be released back into the earth and their power would be restored. It was a "you reap what you sow" concept. The girls had been lied to about how the ritual worked, thus causing them to fight for their lives. Marcel hadn't gotten there in time; three of the girls were dead, and Davina was next. He observed that she was a fighter and decided to help her. They fled the scene, leaving the ritual incomplete. Now the witches were doing everything they could to get her back before their window of opportunity passed, and their magic would drain away for good.

"She's been stuck in that church attic for eight months," Marcel said, clinking his glass against mine for what must be our twentieth drink. "She's like a daughter to me, I hate that she can't have a life."

"I could protect her," I offered. "Motivated by her agreement to wield her power for my purposes, of course."

Marcel slammed a fist down on the counter. "Don't you even…"

"Relax, mate. No need to get all worked up about it," I said.

"You taught me to protect what's mine. You will not take Davina from me, end of story," he said angrily.

"An immutable law of nature is the strong always take from the weak," I stated.

"Oh if you're _so strong_ you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little bitch all those years ago," he taunted.

"You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long," I said, standing swiftly. "Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys; I can take Davina anytime I like."

Marcel jumped up from his chair too, his hands clenched into fists. "Are we gonna have a bar brawl?"

"We'll have to have a row another time," I said icily. "Unfortunately I have other matters to attend to at the moment. Besides, there's too many people in here. What would human faction think if they saw the peacemaking vampire king of the city play bloody knuckles with an Original? Surely you don't want to tarnish your cordial reputation."

Marcel was irate, a low growl sounding from deep inside his chest. "First you steal my girl Cami away, fine, I can find a new queen, but Davina is my family. There was a time when family meant everything to you, but now, Klaus, you're a parasite."

I smirked. "So they keep telling me." I turned on my heel and exited the bar.

I'd finally discovered Marcel's weakness, his secret witch, the key to my plan. He would do anything to keep Davina safe; it would be no challenge to run him out of town. All I had to do was manipulate Davina into siding with me until Fiona regained full control of her power, threaten to kill her if Marcel refused to forfeit his rule, and finally force his army to serve me. If they chose to stay loyal to the de facto leader, then I would kill every last one of them. Marcel could choose to fight against me, but whatever he tried, I would take this city right out from under him.

My former protege had been pissed when he'd found out I'd taken a liking to Cami, and I was counting on him making a move to get her back in the future, but right now he was more concerned about my interest in Davina. I hadn't officially declared war against him yet, but I believed he had an inkling that I was plotting for battle. He was confident that his reign was secure, that I couldn't win, that Davina's powers made him invincible. Presently that was true, but once I got the witch either on my side or out of the way, he would be left defenseless.

Unfortunately, until I was able to get my hands on something that would serve as leverage over Davina, I would need Fiona in order to get to her. It seemed to me that Marcel was becoming fond of my little tribrid offspring, and before too long he would begin to confide in her his secret plans and allow her to grow closer with his beloved Davina. Fiona would be cross with me until she was reunited with Elijah and since I couldn't free him from the dagger right now, I would just have to force Fiona to submit to me. The threat to drive a white oak stake through Elijah's heart if she didn't cooperate seemed to be effective, but I was bored of continuing the same means of manipulation. I would have to get creative because Fiona didn't really care about much else besides her uncle. Perhaps with time a new weakness would be revealed and I could have a little bit of fun.

As I strode through the Quarter I kept up the incessant phone calling. Fiona continued to ignore me, and I was becoming very unsettled. What on earth was the little welp up to? I couldn't pick up any sort of a trail, but I also wasn't putting much effort into the hunt yet. It may be that she needed to blow off some steam, to gain control over her anger towards me, but I was suspicious she was up to something that would cause trouble for me. She could be a very vengeful little thing. I rang her again for the hundredth time and received no answer. My phone battery was running low and clearly she wasn't going to pick up. She was probably hiding somewhere trying to figure out how to free herself from the restriction the witch ancestors had placed on her magic so she could conspire against me. I was worried she'd use magic and Marcel would catch her, find her out. If Marcel knew I was keeping this big a secret from him, I would lose his trust and would no longer be able to dismantle his empire from the inside.

A dozen more possible scenarios ran through my mind and the paranoia became overpowering. I needed a reprieve from it, and the only person who had ever provided any ounce of relief was the lovely Cami, the brave bartender. She was still under my compulsion, she still served as a spy, but her intelligent mind was all that I was currently after. I made sure the street was empty before jumping onto her apartment balcony from the sidewalk outside the building. The glass balcony doors were open, the sheer white curtains blowing in and out with the wind. She was standing at her dresser with her back to the door taking off her jewelry. Cami stared into the mirror, running her fingers through her bouncy blonde curls. Her full, pink lips parted as she gasped at the sight of my reflection. She whirled around gracefully to face me, her wide green eyes as enchanting as always.

"Klaus," Cami greeted, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I've had quite a night," I told her. "May I come in?"

"This is super weird, but come in," she allowed.

"You have a lovely flat," I complimented.

"How did you find out where I live?" she asked, then something clicked in her mind and she answered her own question. "Oh right, you're a vampire-werewolf hybrid, what can't you do?"

I smirked. "Well, the word 'impossible' doesn't seem to exist in my vocabulary."

She rolled her eyes. "You say you've had an eventful night," Cami began. "Did something happen with your daughter?"

I sighed. "We had an argument."

"She's a teenage girl, arguments come with the territory," Cami said.

"This was the first argument that didn't end in physical violence or verbal punches," I said.

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" she inquired.

"It's new," I said.

"What were the two of you arguing about?" Cami asked. "What happened?"

"Fiona is upset because I didn't keep my word. She wants Elijah back, and I do intend to take the dagger out eventually, but first I needed to handle a few matters concerning Marcel. Apparently, the girl lacks the virtue of patience because she stomped out the door without another word. Now I don't know where she is or what she's up to," I explained.

"Well she has every reason to be upset. You didn't keep your promise," Cami said.

"That's not the whole story!" I insisted. "I do intend to fulfill my end of the deal, but after what Fiona discovered, I had to address the situation immediately. Time was of the essence here! Elijah can wait."

"No he can't, not for her," Cami said. "Maybe you do have a valid reason for not following through right away, but the truth is that you didn't do what you said you would. Fiona took a chance in trusting you, and you blew it."

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"You could wait for her to come home and explain why you had to delay Elijah's return," Cami suggested. "Although, she'll probably only forgive you if Elijah's alive and well right in front of her when you explain, otherwise your words won't mean anything."

Bloody hell was I going to wait for the little tribrid to return home. "Give me Plan B."

Cami sighed. "Or you could scour the Quarter until you find her, convince her to go home and talk it out with you. Whatever you do, don't get angry and _do not_ make a scene."

"What? Little old me?" I smiled innocently.

Cami blinked a couple times. "Don't do that crooked smile thing. I can't think straight when you look at me like that."

"That's kind of the idea, Love," I teased.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she said, heightening her posture and folding her arms across her chest.

I smiled. "That's why I like you."

Camille's brilliant green orbs locked with my icy blue eyes. She looked into them deeply as if searching for my soul. I desired to know what was going through her beautiful mind. Her eyes wandered down several inches to my lips, then flicked back up to meet my gaze. She had the face of an angel, the body of a goddess, and a mind made to perfection. We leaned closer together, our bodies brushing up against one another. I lifted a hand and gently caressed her cheek. She pressed against my hand as I did, and closed her eyes contently as I ran my fingers through her hair, tucking a lock behind her ear. My fingers trailed along the side of her neck, my touch resulting in a shiver as she reacted to the sensation. Cami slipped her hands underneath my shirt and traveled up my torso, stopping at the center. My skin felt to be on fire where she touched me, and I craved more. Keeping one hand gently curled around the side of her face, I placed the other on the small of her back. I lowered my head until my mouth was even with hers. I could feel her breath against my lips. I made to kiss her, but of course that was when my phone rang. We instantly pulled away from each other.

 _Bloody hell._

"Is that your daughter?" Cami asked.

"No," I answered with a tone of disgust. "It's Marcel."

* * *

 **A/N: So, a little bit of an abrupt ending, but I felt like this chapter was becoming too lengthy. Anyway, hello, welcome back, and let's chat. Klaus and Camille were getting a little steamy there for a minute. Klaus may be having a difficult time with his and Fiona's relationship, however he seems to be unable to resist connecting with Cami. What do you guys think? Also, what are your thoughts on Klaus and Fiona in the beginning of the chapter? And about Marcel and Davina coming into the story? Typical Klaus didn't do as he said in giving Elijah back after Fiona did what Klaus asked her to, so how do you think Fiona will retaliate? Will she be patient? Will she cause trouble for Klaus? Leave a review letting me know what your thoughts, questions, and other feedback on the chapter; it is greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who left a review previously, and I hope to continue hearing from you. Be sure to follow/favorite as well so you don't miss when a new chapter goes up. Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Jumping The Gun

**Chapter 15 - Jumping The Gun**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

To say that I was angry with Klaus would be an understatement. When he'd made the deal with me, I knew there was a slim chance that he would follow through on his end, but I'd still gotten my hopes up. Disappointment was nothing new to me when it came to my father, but for a second I thought that we'd been making progress. It was always one step forward, two steps back with him. I knew I was supposed to be patient with him and show him kindness even though he was undeserving, but he'd really done it this time. He knew how terribly I missed Elijah, and he chose to use that to hurt me. Klaus had no qualms when it came to taking advantage of people. I don't think he's ever regretted anything he's done, except for maybe the rare occurrences where he did a good deed or spared someone's life.

I was now, once again, without a home. The plantation house that was meant to be mine and Elijah's sanctuary had been taken over by the wicked and cruel Klaus Mikaelson, and I couldn't go back to Mystic Falls because I refused to leave Elijah here. I was still linked to Sophie Deveraux because Klaus had yet to take down Marcel and give back to them the liberty to practice witchcraft. Though he had allowed me to walk out the door, I still wasn't free of my manipulative father. Rebekah had spoken the truth when she'd said that no matter what corner of the world you went to, Klaus was still able to keep you in chains. The thought was depressing and I was beginning to feel defeated. Klaus would always, always win.

I stopped running once I made it to the Quarter, which was all decorated for Christmas. It was only the beginning of December, but this city took the holidays very seriously. The sun had set several hours ago and it was currently the coldest part of the night. It was still fifty degrees, so it wasn't bitterly cold, but it felt much colder than I thought it would. Maybe I was feeling it more because I knew I had no place to go, maybe it was all in my head, all I knew was that I felt cold and lonely. Sure, I could compel a front desk hotel clerk to give me a room for the night, but that would do nothing to change the problem of being alone.

I continued to aimlessly walk the narrow streets of the French Quarter. My resentment toward Klaus grew and grew, and I caught myself coming up with one dark scheme after another. I tried to put a stop to my more devious thoughts, but it was just too tempting to entertain them. Five minutes later, I'd thought up all sorts of diabolical machinations, all of which unfortunately requiring the full use of my magic. I decided that unlinking myself from Sophie Deveraux and regaining control over my power would be my first priority. I wasn't much use without my magical powers, and I certainly couldn't get my uncle back without them either. A plan fell into place and my goal seemed achievable. With new hope, I made my way to St. Anne's church at a brisk pace.

The church was abandoned just as it had been the other day when Marcel first brought me here. I let myself in and observed that nothing had changed, no one had yet come in to clean up the blood or broken glass. I walked past the sacristy and ascended the hidden staircase up to the attic. I hesitated outside the wooden door, knocking quietly.

"Hello?" I heard Davina ask meekly. "Who's there?"

"It's Fiona," I announced.

The door swung open and she greeted me with a big smile. "You're back."

"I told you I would be," I said with a smile, walking into her room and taking a seat. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Not too bad," she said. "I always get nervous when I hear someone though because it could be one of the witches. I'm a bit paranoid."

"I know how that is," I sympathized.

"It's late. Why did you decide to visit at this hour?" Davina asked.

I sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

"I have time," she said, desperate to know more.

"Do you know if Marcel will be back anytime soon? I have something to tell both of you, and a favor to ask," I said.

"Yeah, he should be here to check on me any minute now. Before he left he told me he was just going out for drinks with an old friend," Davina said.

I knew that "old friend" was Klaus. I began to have second thoughts about my plan as it was a risky one, but it was my best chance of freedom. I just hoped Marcel and Davina would give me the benefit of the doubt and grant me the opportunity to explain myself. If they refused, I would be forced to go back to Klaus, begging and groveling for mercy. I'd sooner rip my own heart from my chest.

Just as Davina predicted, I heard Marcel enter the church. My heart began to pound as he made his way up to us. My plot had been drawn up on a whim, and I hadn't had hardly any time to prepare myself. My mind was reeling as Marcel's footsteps came closer and closer. There was no more time, I would just have to wing it. The vampire king stopped just inside the doorway, his face showing an expression of pleasant surprise at the sight of me. I braced myself; I only had one shot at this.

"Fiona, it's great to see you. I didn't expect you back so soon," Marcel greeted warmly.

"Me neither," I said with a short, nervous laugh. "I apologize for the hour."

"No worries, I'm a creature of the night," Marcel said, grinning charismatically. "What brings you here?"

I hesitated, glancing over at Davina. She shared Marcel's curiosity and looked to me expectantly for the answer. Apparently I was taking too long because she decided to prod a little.

"Fiona says she has something to tell us, along with a favor to ask," Davina informed Marcel.

"Okay," Marcel said, taking a more serious tone. "No need to beat about the bush."

I took a deep breath before responding. "I'm scared you'll be angry."

"Honey, talk to me," Marcel said, his tone still serious, yet soft.

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely forthcoming with you," I admitted. "I left out a lot about who I am when I introduced myself to you. I want to tell you everything so please, remain quiet until I finish and give me the chance to explain."

Marcel nodded, sitting down across from me. Davina sat down next to him, and they both looked at me, giving me their full attention. My hands were shaking and I couldn't stop imagining how badly this could end. The room was silent for a full minute before I finally started speaking.

"I'm not just a vampire, I'm also a werewolf and a witch. I'm a tribrid. I was born in Romania in 1456 and I've been on the run my whole life. My mother was murdered earlier this year, she was a Deveraux witch, the most powerful their line had ever known." I paused to study Marcel's face. His furrowed brow communicated confusion, and he seemed to be in deep thought. He didn't appear angry so I decided to continue. "Also, I'm a Mikaelson."

"What?" Marcel said, standing up. "That's impossible."

"Please, hear me out," I said, putting a hand up. "I'm the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. I didn't know I was a Mikaelson until shortly after my mother's death; I met them only a few months ago in Mystic Falls. I will tell you my whole story, I just need to know that you'll listen."

"Forget about the story, I'd rather get straight to the questions. You're a Mikaelson, so I'm sure you well know that Klaus is fixing to cause trouble in my city. As his daughter, you must be acting as his little spy. He keeps nagging me about Davina; he must've found out about her from you. You've got a lot of nerve double-crossing me the way you did," Marcel said, his anger rising.

"No, Marcel, I haven't betrayed you, I swear it," I said quickly. "I will answer any and all questions you may have honestly."

"I only have one. Why did you hide who you were from me, and why are you coming clean about it all now?" Marcel asked.

"Technically that's two questions," I pointed out with a slight smirk.

"This is not the time to be a smartass," Marcel said, irked.

"I was only trying to lighten the mood," I said, raising my hands defensively. "Very well. I didn't tell you I was a Mikaelson because I knew there was tension arising between you and Klaus. Also I know about your rules, about how important peace is to you, and my family thought you would perceive me as a threat if you knew the truth about me being a tribrid. I didn't want your guys to come after me. To answer the second part of your question, I'm opening up to you now because I desperately need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Marcel questioned. "You _lied_ to me."

"I lied to you because that's what Klaus ordered me to do. You should help me now because I am no longer on his side. Look, Klaus is planning to take the city from you, and I know how he intends to do so. I'm an insider, and I will grant you full disclosure of his plans in exchange for your protection. Together, we can take him down."

Marcel laughed. "No, no way. You expect me to believe that you'd pledge allegiance to me in a war with _your father_. No way in hell."

"Marcel, please," I begged. "The only thing Klaus has ever been to me is cruel. I'd rather die than be forced to side with him, which is what will happen if you turn me away. Now I am a _very_ powerful witch, so between me, Davina's acquired power as a harvest girl, and the brawn of your vampires, we can successfully subdue Klaus. After Davina breaks the link between Sophie and me, of course."

"Let's say we accept what you're asking for; Davina breaks the link and your magic is restored. How can I be sure of your loyalty?" Marcel inquired.

My face turned to stone. "I have no desire to be subjected to further abuse from that horrific monster."

Marcel's tone softened, and he looked at me sympathetically. "He's done a number on you, hasn't he?"

"He's hated me from the day he met me," I said sadly. "Before then, he abandoned me when my mother was pregnant. He tells me every day how pathetic and worthless I am, how undeserving and unloved I am. Klaus hurts me every chance he gets."

"Yet somehow you've stood by him for months," Marcel said.

"That's because of my uncle, Elijah," I told him, smiling. "He was the first Mikaelson I ever met. He was gentle and caring right from the start, and when Klaus refused to embrace me as his daughter, Elijah stepped up and took me in as his own. He believes that Klaus is redeemable, and I want to honor his belief, but I'm not in the place to support Klaus' absolution right now. I need time to heal first, plus Klaus has been acting particularly nasty as of late. He daggered Elijah a little over a week ago. Klaus told me that if I discovered your secret in controlling the witches, he'd pull the dagger out of Elijah's heart. I did my part, but he refuses to do his."

"Let me guess; you want to take down Klaus so you can get your uncle back. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not exactly Elijah's biggest fan. His devotion to his brother is... pathological."

"Elijah will honor whatever understanding that you and I come to. Yes, his vow to Klaus can be very inconvenient at times, but trust me, Elijah will do anything to protect me, even from his own brother," I persuaded.

Davina grasped the de facto leader's forearm and looked firmly into his eyes. "Marcel, we need to help her. We can't neutralize Klaus without her."

"Think about it," I began, "Klaus has no idea I'm here. He wouldn't know that you and I are in alliance. I can pretend to be on his side, find out what his plan is, and then we can counterattack."

"You really think you can fool the oldest, strongest, craftiest immortal hybrid?" Marcel doubted.

"I know I can," I said confidently. "I'll have magic on my side, something that he doesn't harness. I'm a tribrid, so even if he is my better as a vampire and a werewolf, there's no way he can best me as a witch."

Marcel studied my face sharply for a moment, searching for anything that I might've left out. "Okay," he finally agreed. "Let's do it. I'll inform my guys, you and Davina work on that unlinking spell."

Davina nodded. "It shouldn't take long."

Marcel left to have a powwow with his followers, and Davina got straight to work. I wasn't much help in the matter as the ancestors had all but snuffed out my magic. Their control over me wasn't as powerful as it had been when I was right there in the cemetery, the hotspot of their connection to the living world, but because of my link to Sophie they could still influence me fairly heavily. Also there was the fact that I was linked to the fragile body of an ordinary witch, so whatever harm came upon her also fell upon me, which was disconcerting to say the least. I preferred the protection of an immortal vampire and the lightning-fast speed and ultra-strength of a werewolf.

I took the rope Davina had procured and began to tie it in a complicated knot. The unlinking spell required the use of representational magic; the rope would symbolize my link to Sophie. Using magic to untie the knot would sever the link between the Deveraux witch and me. The spell sounded simple enough, but it would require laser focus. Fortunately, Davina didn't seem at all daunted by the task at hand. She knew she was powerful, and as my mother had always told me, knowing your strength was the first part of the battle, harnessing and executing your power was the second part. It's a "believe you can and you will" sort of mindset.

"Okay, I'm ready," Davina announced. "I just need a few drops of your blood to strengthen the connection and then we can begin."

I immediately bit my wrist and allowed blood to drain from my veins and flow into the bowl placed on the table below. The wound healed pretty quickly, barely letting enough blood out. Davina took the knot of rope and set it in the wooden bowl filled with my blood. We joined hands and began to chant, our eyes trained on that ball of rope. As we chanted, the rope rose into the air, levitating over the table. We honed in further, and the rope began to untangle until it sprawled out horizontally in front of us. I rubbed my thumb and forefinger together, snapping the rope in two and watched with satisfaction as it dropped to the ground. I felt the link break, and the full energy of my magic returned. I was finally free.

"It worked," I said happily.

"What do we do now?" Davina asked.

I turned to her with a subtle smirk, a hint of the devil in my eyes. "Now we come up with the spell to take down Klaus."

Davina returned the mischievous grin, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She wanted Klaus to be put down almost as much as I did. It was obvious she did not want Marcel's reign of the city to be compromised, and I certainly didn't want my monster of a father to acquire any more power. Vanquishing him would not be easy and there were a hundred ways this could end up terribly for us if things went wrong, but Klaus _had_ to be stopped for the sake of everyone everywhere.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I'd received a phone call from Marcel demanding that I meet him at the Abattoir at two o'clock in the morning. He was ranting about how I was planning to betray him and attempting to seize his empire. He insisted that we settle this once and for all tonight, may the better king win. He'd only stayed on the line long enough to hear my agreement before hanging up. Marcel had been suspicious of my presence in town for a while now, but I had no doubt that Fiona's disappearance had something to do with Marcel's angry accusations. It didn't matter to me that she'd told Marcel my plans, he would've found me out sooner or later anyway, but I was very curious as to what she was up to now. She was still dodging my calls and it was really beginning to grate on my nerves.

My irritation dissipated as the wind blew Camille's sweet scent to my nose. She'd stepped out onto her balcony to give me some privacy to answer my phone. With the loud music playing from the street below, I knew her human ears hadn't heard my conversation. It wasn't that she couldn't know the progression of the trouble brewing between Marcel and I, but rather I wanted to protect her mind from knowing such conflict. The woman had enough on her plate as it was with the death of her twin brother. She was still processing the information I'd given her about the supernatural world - which she could only do in my presence since I'd compelled her to forget everything she knew about vampires, witches, and werewolves when I wasn't around.

"I apologize for the interruption, Love," I said, joining her on the balcony.

"It was probably for the best," she said. "I think we were getting a little ahead of ourselves."

"Are you upset that I kissed you?" I asked.

"No," she sighed. "I'm upset that I liked it. I'm upset that it felt good."

"Still not used to the murderous immortal hybrid thing, ay?" My lips curled into a crooked smile.

"It's not just that. Although, I have to be honest, when I think about the thousands of people you must have killed over the centuries, I get sick to my stomach," she said.

"I would never hurt you, Cami," I told her.

"I know that," she said. "I also know how scared it makes you that you know that."

"Always the psychologist," I muttered.

"Do you want to talk about your daughter some more?" she asked cautiously.

"What's there to talk about?" I responded gruffly.

"She isn't calling you back and you don't know where she is. That bothers you," Cami prompted.

"It _bothers_ me because I don't know what the bloody hell she's up to!" I spat. "I suspect she's trying to devise a plan to get back at me for not keeping my word."

"Klaus, you can't accuse her of vengeance without any solid evidence," Cami reasoned.

"I'd bet my entire van Gogh collection on it," I griped.

Cami let out a frustrated huff. "You want to know what I think?"

"Not particularly, but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway," I snarked.

"I think you're worried about her. I think you maybe feel a little bit bad about breaking your word and hurting her, and you don't know what to do about that because remorse isn't an emotion you're used to dealing with. She walked out on you because you took advantage of her and you thought you wouldn't care, but you do," she conjectured.

"I don't care," I insisted. "And I don't feel guilty either because as far as I'm concerned everyone on this earth is a pawn."

"Klaus, you're afraid to lose her and it's okay to admit that," Cami pressed.

"Fine, I'm afraid to lose the power she possesses because without a witch as strong as her on my side, dismantling Marcel's empire will be a grueling task until I can find another way to defeat Davina," I said. "Are you satisfied?"

"I don't doubt you're scared to lose Fiona for her power, but that's not the main reason," Cami argued. "I think right now you've got yourself believing that is the reason, but ultimately you're afraid to lose her because she's your family."

"Have you forgotten that every single member of my family is daggered or dead because I made them so? I told you about my hobby of hoarding coffins in basements," I said brazenly.

"Well that's a surefire way to make sure they don't walk out on you," the plucky therapist pointed out.

Rage overcame me instantly. I grabbed Cami by the arms and shoved her into the apartment wall, gripping her so tightly she would surely be left with bruises. I bared my fangs, growling, preparing to bestow her with a seething threat when I noticed the hurt and fear in her beautiful green eyes. I regained control of myself, loosened my grip, and backed away very slowly, giving the woman as much distance as the room allowed. She was panting, attempting to calm down and catch her breath. Her face was an amalgamation of expressions and emotions that I didn't have the accurate words to describe.

"Camille, I -"

"Don't!" she interrupted, tears falling from her angel eyes. "Don't say _anything_ to me."

She discomfitingly strode over to her kitchen cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She made quick work of popping the cork out and took a swig straight from the bottle. I stood silently as she drank nearly half the bottle before being able to look at me. I knew I was about to get an earful from her.

"I know that you are a troubled man, Klaus," Cami began. "I know that you have been mistreated, mistaken, and misunderstood more times than anyone else on this planet. I know you are haunted by demons too dark for even the Devil to face, and I want to help you, Klaus, I really do. And I have feelings for you that I don't want to have, feelings that are probably wrong but feel so, so right. I want to save you, Klaus. I want to love you, but…"

"But you've been hurt before and you aren't taking any more chances," I guessed.

"Something like that," Cami said, sipping her wine. "And if you can turn on a dime like that…"

"Sounds like more than a broken heart, someone broke your trust." I met her eyes. "Camille, the Brave Bartender."

"Klaus, I think you should go," she said.

"Camille…"

"Damnit, Klaus!" Cami shouted. "I'm upset and all I want is some space to think! I spend every moment we're together trying to heal your broken mind and you lash out at me! I understand you have a lot to work through and it's all very complicated, but I need a break to figure out how to help you! You fight me at every corner!"

"I'm sorry, but I need you to give me another chance," I said softly.

"I will, Klaus. I will, I just need to process some things on my own first, and it's impossible to do that when you compel me to forget everything the moment you leave. So please, lift the compulsion from my mind and allow me to sort all this out. And in the meantime, go reconcile with your daughter. Go do _something_ good," Cami begged.

I nodded and looked deeply into her eyes. "You may remember everything." I vanished from her apartment before I could see her reaction. I'd played some dirty tricks and used her at times, and she deserved time to process it all. It was unsettling to know she was angry with me, yet comforting to know she wasn't giving up on me. I was heading for the bar when my phone rang. I saw that it was Fiona and picked up before the second ring.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" I demanded. "I've called you a hundred times, for all I knew you were dead."

"Careful Klaus, it almost sounds like you care," Fiona said dryly.

I sighed. "Believe it or not Fiona, I do care about your safety. I need a witch in order to take back the city, and you're the only one strong enough to go up against Davina. I also need your blood in order to create hybrids, which I grow more inclined to build an army of them by the second. You will befall harm by no one's hand but my own."

"And there's the Klaus I know and hate," she said. "You always have to close with a threat, don't you?"

I growled. "Will you just come home before I decide to hunt you down and drag you back here by your innards?"

"Fine, I'll meet you back at the house," she begrudgingly agreed. "But is it just me or is your mood more foul than usual? Let me guess, one of your precious diabolical schemes fell through?"

"I refuse to dignify that with a response," I said tersely, hitting the screen to end the call.

I got in my car and started driving toward the plantation house. My thoughts kept gravitating back to Camille and the fight we'd just had. I hadn't meant to lash out at her like that; I was angry because I knew the words she'd spoken were the truth. I wasn't used to having someone who understood me and who could see right through me. But she could, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I enjoyed her company and her brilliance, but the woman didn't hesitate to speak her mind. I'd killed people for far less than Cami's bold psychoanalysis.

It seemed scaring Camille off wasn't an option. My resistance only appeared to further her determination to fix me. I appreciated her ability to unpack my complexities, but it became quite inconvenient when she pointed out my issues. Qualities that I saw as strengths she deemed "paranoia" or "chronic anger" or "unstable" or whatever else she could come up with. I was harsh, cruel, and ruthless, but that's what made me the strongest creature on the planet, that's what made my reputation precede me. I despised Cami for prompting internal reflection, for challenging me to prove to her that I had a valid reason for the things I did without it coming from a place of insecurity, as she called it. I was many things, but I was not insecure.

Today had turned into one irrefutable headache. All I wanted to do was drink myself into a stupor, but instead I needed to honor Cami's wishes and have another conversation with Fiona. She wanted me to reconcile with the little welp, but I had no such desire. Were it not for my therapist's instruction, I would either ignore the pathetic girl altogether or inflict pain to put her back in her place. I preferred the child to regard me as an evil monster who only valued her for the magic she possessed, but Camille was hellbent on getting me to realize the ultimate reason. The stubborn bartender never believed me when I told her that family meant nothing to me.

I was not pleased about having to see Fiona. The little witch was a pain in the ass and had a habit of mouthing off. She was uncooperative, whiny, and had an attitude to rival my own. No doubt I would hear the Uncle Elijah sob story all over again. She would go on and on about what a horrific monster I was and how I was so mean and heartless, etcetera, etcetera. I would probably want to rip her head off by the end of it, but wouldn't want to have to explain that one to my therapist. Cami was adamant that I needed to keep talking with my daughter and that I should bond with the little tribrid and look after her. I would consider being civil with Fiona for the sake of my relationship with Cami, but I was strongly opposed to talking. I had nothing to say to her, but I was sure she had plenty to say to me.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I left the church and walked to the warehouse I'd hidden the Porsche in that I'd stolen on the way from Mystic Falls. I didn't feel like running all the way to the plantation house, and I also missed that beautiful car. Staying off Marcel's radar was no longer a necessity, so I could afford to be a little more ostentatious; I'd reached my quota of hiding for the millennium.

When I'd called Klaus back, I was surprised by his request to join him at the house. The purpose for calling him had been to inform him of Marcel's intention to take him down. Marcel had already convinced Klaus to come to the compound, but I needed an opportunity to make Klaus think I was siding with him. I intended to tell Klaus everything Marcel's team was plotting - of course leaving out the part where I switch sides when the fight starts - just as I'd discussed with Marcel. Meeting Klaus in person was only a slight change in plans and didn't really affect the upcoming events.

I'd wanted to do it over the phone for many reasons, the biggest of which being I was still angry at him for not keeping up his end of the deal. I'd only agreed to meet with Klaus because this was the last time we'd have a chance to talk; it was very curious that he was initiating a conversation, I wondered what he had to say. After tonight, he would only be a historical legend. Marcel swore his army would fight to the death to subdue Klaus, and with my power fully back in my grasp, we couldn't fail.

Klaus' car was already parked in the driveway when I arrived at the house. That was good; I didn't want to have to wait for him to show up. He usually liked to make an entrance, and it didn't take much effort on his part to scare the shit out of me. I went over in my head what I needed to do, took a deep breath to center myself, and stepped out of the car. I walked up to the front door, stopping to knock three times before letting myself in. I heard Klaus' heartbeat before I saw him appear at the top of the stairs.

"I'm surprised you came. You seemed to mean business when you ran off earlier," Klaus said.

"What do you want, Klaus?" I wasn't in the mood for banter.

He descended the stairs, trailing his fingers along the wooden railing as he went. He came to a halt at the bottom, leaving a comfortable distance in between us. "Truthfully, I don't want anything from you. Well, I want to have your witchy powers to use at my disposal, but you already know about all that."

"Why did you call me here?" I asked.

"I want to know what you've been up to," he said. "Tell me what trouble you've caused so far in the five hours you've had to run amuck in the Quarter."

I sighed. "We should probably sit down."

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed and he followed me to the armchairs that were positioned by the window at the opposite end of the foyer. I folded my legs underneath me as I settled into the comfy white chair and cast my gaze downward. It was time to work Klaus into a false sense of security. He'd taken the bait and said just the things I'd anticipated he would, allowing me to lead into the deceitful phrases I'd prepared. This way he would be completely blindsided when it came time to fight and he'd discover I'd been working for Marcel the whole time. Time for some Oscar-worthy acting; this needed to be convincing.

"Fiona, you should know that patience isn't a strong attribute of mine," Klaus urged in an impatient tone.

I gave a long sigh and closed my eyes before beginning to speak. "I was pissed at you when I left earlier. I was hungry for revenge so I tracked down Marcel and told him the truth about me, that I was a Mikaelson. I also told him that you were plotting to dismantle his empire and take back the city, and that because of your cruelty towards me I would side with him against you. It was a moment of weakness, I acted out of resentment, and I helped Davina craft a weapon that can temporarily immobilize you. This weapon still needed to be activated, I'm the only one capable of doing it, so Marcel left me alone to get it done. But unbeknownst to Marcel, I left before activating the weapon. I called you immediately after."

"What stopped you?" Klaus asked. "You could have been free of all of this. Of me."

"I remembered Elijah. A few days ago I finally realized what he'd been trying to get me to understand from day one. Klaus, you're my family. Right now you're all the family I have and while I hate you for all the awful things you've done, I'm not going to go against you. I won't give up on my family. I refuse to let Elijah down."

"So Marcel thinks you're still an ally?" Klaus inquired.

"Yes, but Klaus I realize I made a mistake. As I just said, I won't fight against you. In fact I will fight _with_ you tonight, use my magic to supply you with unwavering strength. I'll help you tear their hearts from their chests just please, I beg you, forgive me for betraying you in the first place and let me make this right," I pleaded convincingly.

He didn't respond right away, and I was beginning to worry that he'd figured out it was all an act. If he had even the slightest inkling that I was lying, my cover would be blown and the whole plan would be out the window. Marcel was counting on me to set Klaus up, this was the crucial part. We needed to be at least ten steps ahead of Klaus in order for this to work.

"I need to make amends as well," Klaus finally said.

What? I hadn't expected that. His next words came as a complete surprise.

"It was wrong of me to take advantage of you the way I did. You did what I wanted you to and you asked to have Elijah back in return, that's not an unreasonable request. My manipulation was wicked; you were making an effort to build a peaceful understanding between us. I understand why you want to get revenge on me. Yet instead of going through with it, you come clean and set out to make it right. That's actually very admirable, you know," Klaus commended.

I was taken aback. "You're not angry?"

Klaus shrugged. "What good what it do? Besides, we've got a war to win."

All I could do was nod, I had no idea what to say. I'd gone through a hundred possible scenarios about how he'd react once I broke the news, all of which included him erupting in unquellable anger. I had not been prepared for this.

"Please wait here," Klaus requested. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

I nodded, I could wait ten minutes. I needed the time to remind myself of all the reasons why taking down Klaus tonight was the right decision, because after talking with him, he'd confounded my previously firm stance. It was a rare moment where he appeared to show genuine humanity, causing hesitation in my declared hatred of him. A moment of transparency that displayed he was more than the demon he'd made himself out to be. A rare moment that brought about hope that he was capable of love.

But hope wasn't enough.

Klaus had broken my heart too many times. I was flooded with memories of each time my heart broke, the scenes flashing through my mind like black and white reruns of a movie. When he abandoned me before I was born, when he threw me violently into the wall when I showed up in Mystic Falls, when he broke a bottle over my head, when he entertained the idea of using my blood to create hybrids, the countless times he'd threatened to kill me or swore he'd provide me with an eternity of misery, when he refused to save me from the witches, when he daggered Elijah, when he spoke degrading words like weak, worthless, unwanted, and unloved to me over and over. All the times he'd rejected me. Hurt me. How I'd quake with fear when he entered the room. All the times he'd shattered every dream I'd ever had and snuffed out the hope and light in my life.

The sound of an approaching vehicle drew me from my thoughts. I heard the engine shut off and the slam of a car door. Seconds later, the front door swung open and in walked Klaus. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I looked up at him to keep from crying. I'm sure my eyes gave away how hurt I was, but I was determined to remain composed.

"Klaus," I greeted evenly.

He acknowledged me with a nod, his expression somewhat smug, and glanced back outside. Half a second later, another person entered and stopped in the doorway. My jaw fell to the floor before erupting into a huge smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry you had to wait over a month for this update. I had some unexpected things come up, but I'm back on track now. My goal is to never go more than two weeks without posting a new chapter. Anyway, let's talk! So this chapter is kind of part one of a two or three part deal, so if the ending seems a little abrupt then that's why. This chapter was really to set the foundation and the building blocks for what's coming next. Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts on the chapter, and feel free to leave questions as well, I typically respond to reviews within a couple days. What do you think about Fiona's little scheme? I'm excited to hear from you. Finally, I'd like to present you with a little challenge. We are so close to 100 reviews, do you think we can surpass that number? Let's see how many we can get before the next update. Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to hit those follow/favorite buttons so you don't miss any updates! Sending love to you all! :)**


	16. The Ties That Bind

**Chapter 16 - The Ties That Bind**

"Elijah!" I cheered, my eyes filling with tears of joy. He gave a small, slightly smug smile, his ageless brown eyes twinkling with happiness. I sprung from my seat, raced across the room, and threw myself into his embrace. Oh, how I'd missed him!

"Hello, Sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I thought I might never see you again," I said, holding onto him tightly. "I was so scared."

"It's okay, I'm here now," Elijah whispered, gently grasping the back of my neck with one hand and keeping the other arm tight around my torso. "I'm here."

It felt so good to be back in the protective fortress of Elijah's arms. I didn't want to ever let go. I'd missed the warmth of his hugs, his sophisticated scent, and most of all I'd missed the love and worth he showered me with. There was a unique security in knowing he was always on my side regardless of the circumstances. I knew I could always go to him for comfort and advice, as well as direction and discipline. Plus I could wear whatever I wanted without fear of looking overdressed when standing next to him since he always wore a suit.

As I stood there wrapped in Elijah's arms, my heart became heavy and shockingly, it hardened. I thought of his promises about protecting me and being there for me, always and forever. He'd talked a good game, but he'd already broken those promises. I knew it was because of Klaus, but still it remained a fact that Elijah had made promises he knew he couldn't keep. There was also the issue of the journal entry I'd found from the day I was born. _I had been right in front of him._ I was still struggling to wrap my head around that. How had he not known? The joy that had been brought on by Elijah's return faded away and was replaced with bitter resentment. I pulled away and stared down at the floor, unable to look at him. I was afraid that if I did I'd start crying or screaming at him.

"What is it?" he asked gently, feeling the shift in my mood. "What's wrong, Fiona?"

I paused for a minute to ensure I was in control before making eye contact and responding. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

His brow furrowed. "Excuse us for a moment," he said to Klaus, who nodded and left. Huh, Klaus was respecting privacy, that was new. He was usually so nosy.

"Come, let's sit down," Elijah said to me. "I know I must've missed quite a bit in my absence. Care to enlighten me?"

"There's not much to tell," I said dismissively, taking a seat next to my uncle.

Elijah exhaled frustratedly. "I find that hard to believe, but I won't make you talk about it. Though at the very least tell me, was Niklaus amicable towards you?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "What do you think?"

I observed a wave of sadness rip through my uncle. No doubt he'd hoped that in his "absence" as he called it, Klaus would've been kind to me. Of course, that hadn't been the case. Well, not really anyway, especially at first. There was that moment of humanity from him a little while ago before he'd left to retrieve Elijah, but apart from that Klaus had been his usual wicked self. That little whisper of hope meant nothing stacked up against Klaus' offenses.

The toll of the grandfather clock as it struck midnight caught my attention. I froze as I realized I had a major problem on my hands. With Elijah's return, I'd all but forgotten the plan to take down Klaus tonight. My heart skipped a beat as I became chillingly aware that Marcel was expecting Klaus and I at the compound in two hours. Taking down Klaus tonight was no longer an option for several reasons, number one being Elijah was back now and would never allow it to happen. I needed to intervene before the situation got out of hand. My options were limited as I couldn't contact Marcel without my family finding out and it would be virtually impossible to keep Klaus from going to the compound. I didn't have enough time to formulate a creative, effective distraction. The only choice I had left was to come clean about my deceitful scheme. My blood ran cold as I imagined telling Klaus and Elijah what I had done.

My uncle pointedly cleared his throat, and I realized he was very much aware that my mind was elsewhere and my thoughts were panicked. I knew Elijah was waiting for me to speak, to tell him what was on my mind, but I was having difficulty finding the words. I knew I had to tell him about my alliance with Marcel, but I was afraid of his reaction. Also my initial reason for going against Klaus was pretty much null and void now that he was back. My palms were sweating; I'd screwed up again. Big time.

"Niklaus informed me of the deal the two of you made. You did what he asked of you in desperate hopes that he'd allow my safe return. You must have been angry with him for his failure to keep his word," Elijah stated, prompting me to open up.

"Well, you are standing in front of me so technically he did ultimately keep his word. It was just delayed… I thought he wasn't going to follow through," I admitted.

"I don't blame you for that conclusion; Klaus isn't exactly the pinnacle of honesty," Elijah granted.

Neither was I. My eyes flicked back to the clock, whose minute hand was ticking uncomfortably swiftly. I focused on the rhythmic movement of the brass pendulum swinging back and forth. I absentmindedly tapped my fingers on my leg as I wracked my brain for a solution to the bind I'd gotten myself in. It was clear to Elijah that I was anxious, and he studied me fiercely in an effort to discern what it was that had me looking like I was about to jump out of my skin.

"Fiona?" Elijah wondered in a low, yet loud tone, startling me.

"What?" I involuntarily snapped. I probably looked like a paranoid schizophrenic.

"Why am I getting the feeling there's something you haven't told me?" Elijah inquired, his eyes narrowing.

I groaned. "How do you always know?"

"You get this unmistakable wide-eyed expression on your face when you've done something rascally," Elijah revealed with a hint of amusement. "It's usually followed by a convincing look of innocence."

"I…"

"Speak." His command was firm.

I wasn't going to be able to weasel my way out of this one. I needed to tell the truth, which would be hard enough to admit to Elijah, but the idea of revealing to Klaus what I had done was much more terrifying. He'd probably rip my head off before I finished my sentence. My stomach knotted; he was going to be _pissed_.

"Klaus!" I called before turning to my uncle. "He needs to hear this too."

Elijah's worry grew considerably, as did mine. The hybrid gaited into the room like a wolf, powerful and bloodthirsty. Klaus could smell betrayal from an ocean away; he already knew I had made a move against him. He didn't know what it was for sure, but I could tell that if I didn't reveal my transgression in the next ten seconds, my heart would fail to remain inside my body.

"What did you do?" he aggressively demanded, his hands clenched into fists.

"Niklaus," Elijah warned.

"I'm hesitant to speak because you are not going to like what I have to tell you. You're going to want to murder me," I said.

"I've had that itch for a long time yet here you are, alive and well," Klaus said, smirking. "Tell me, will I come regret that?"

I gulped and looked down at the floor. My heart was hammering, and I knew both Klaus and Elijah could hear it. My anxiety was blatantly obvious to both of them, but Elijah was the only one expressing any kind of sympathy, Klaus was just aggravated and impatient.

"Fiona, what is it?" Elijah prompted softly. "I see that you're afraid, but I cannot help you until you tell me what the problem is."

As hard as it was, I looked Klaus in the eye and admitted the truth. "I've double-crossed you."

I had his attention now. "How so?" he asked. I could tell his anger had already begun to stir. I'd just confirmed his preconceived notions that I was out for blood.

I released an uneasy breath and allowed the truth the fly from my lips. I told them everything. I told them how I'd wanted to get my revenge for being used and lied to on top of how mean Klaus had been to me. I told them how I'd sided with Marcel against Klaus and about our plans to take him down. I told them how I'd revealed Klaus' secrets to Marcel. I closed with how angry and hurt I was, hoping that the emotional appeal would grant me at least a small bit of mercy.

"Had I known Klaus was actually going to keep up his end of the deal, I wouldn't have done it," I finished.

"How many times must you jump the gun, Fiona?" Elijah asked exasperatedly, massaging his temples with this thumb and middle finger.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely. "I only wanted to get you back."

I risked a glance at my father and instantly regretted it. He was _infuriated_. His whole frame was trembling with rage. This explosion as going to be a messy one, and I had the feeling that it wouldn't end so well for me. As much as I despised it, I swallowed my pride and decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Klaus."

There was a moment of deafening silence before Klaus let out a ferocious roar and began to violently knock me around the room. He threw punch after punch, blow after blow, and finally kicked me facedown to the floor. He battered me mercilessly, but I didn't bother to fight back. I deserved this. I was no better than him for doing what I did. He delivered one final kick to my side, breaking at least three of my ribs, before Elijah managed to pull him off of me. I laid there in the pool of my blood, paralyzed by the tremendous pain of broken bones and overcome with guilt.

"Niklaus!" Elijah shouted as he struggled to restrain his brother. "Control yourself! Stop hurting her! She's your daughter, your child!"

Klaus roughly shoved Elijah aside. "She is _nothing_ to me!" he roared. "Spare me the pathetic speeches about how she is family! She is not! She betrayed me! You and Rebekah label me a paranoid fool but now you can see for yourself that my concerns are well-founded! She's a disgusting traitor!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I'd known that you intended to make good on your promise!" I defended, spitting out blood.

"Lies!" he bellowed. "You've been out to get me since you found out I was your father! You think you can subdue me? I'll rip their heads off before they even get close to me!"

I sucked in a breath and prepared to tell him off, but I was stopped by the sharp pain in my side. I'd never experienced a broken rib before, and the pain was almost too much to bear. I would heal, but even with my advanced healing abilities broken bones took longer to resolve. I clutched my side and stifled a shriek with each breath I took. I noted Klaus' look of satisfaction every time I groaned in pain, which made me even angrier. That son of a bitch.

"Move your hand, let me see," Elijah insisted, kneeling by my side.

I reluctantly pulled my hand away from my left side. Before I had time to realize what he was doing and stop him, Elijah pressed his fingers into my side to feel for broken ribs. I hissed at his touch and smacked his hand away.

"Fu-"

"Ah! Language, Fiona," Elijah cautioned. "I'm done, I just needed to see how bad the break is. We wouldn't want a shard of bone to wind up in your heart."

"Well, what's the verdict?" I snapped.

"You'll be good as new in a few hours," Elijah said. He pushed up his sleeve and bit into his wrist. "Here, feeding on vampire blood will speed up the process."

I hesitantly put my mouth to his wrist and consumed about a pint of his blood. It was a little weird to feed from a vampire, but I would do anything to eradicate the literal thorn in my side. It did help some, made the pain bearable. I sat up and observed that Klaus was standing a few feet away, seething as Elijah helped me. Now that the pain was no longer interrupting my thoughts, we could finish this.

"Klaus, it's true that I hate you for making my life miserable, and I've thought about killing you on several occasions, but please believe me when I say I never would have acted on it if I knew you would give Elijah back," I said, doing my best to keep my cool. "I am sorry."

"I don't care! Your words cease to having meaning! You betrayed me!" he shouted angrily.

"You took Elijah from me!" I yelled back. "He was the only person I had left who loved me! You left me with no one!" I tried to hold them back, but my angry and wounded tears demanded to be released. "I was scared, hurt, and alone."

"Niklaus, have some compassion! Yes, she wronged you, but haven't you done worse to her? How many times has she not retaliated? Can you really condemn her for finally deciding to stand her ground? And give her some credit for her honesty. She easily could've kept the truth from you and let you go to the Abattoir entirely oblivious. Accept her apology, grant your daughter forgiveness, and allow her the opportunity to make it right," Elijah reasoned.

Klaus glared at me in disgust. He was clearly wounded by my betrayal, and I had the feeling that my treachery bothered him more than he'd care to admit. Perhaps Klaus was finally starting to see me as family, which was why my traitorous, deceptive little scheme was more emotionally upsetting to him than that of a former acquaintance or enemy. I took several deep breaths to collect myself and find it within to be the bigger person and extend grace. Klaus was rightfully angry, but he had no right to throw me around like a ragdoll. My first reaction was to respond in anger, to be violent right back at him, but maybe if I responded more diplomatically, Klaus would find me deserving of mercy.

"I know that deceiving you like I did was a low blow," I said slowly, genuinely. "A little bit ago you showed remorse for taking advantage of me, and that display of humanity was not lost on me. It actually made me question my decision to set you up like I did and follow through on the whole thing. I know how hard it is for you to swallow your pride, and I don't know what made you take the high road and do the right thing by bringing Elijah back, but I know that it wasn't easy for you. You were trying, and I hope you'll see that right now I am trying too. I'm trying to fix my mistake, I'm fighting to fix this but I can't do it on my own. I'm asking you to accept my apology and forgive me, and fight beside me to make this right."

After a long, suspenseful pause, for the second time today Klaus surprised me. "Congratulations on your first compelling argument of the day. I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I. We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner."

"Well, we're backed into a corner now," I said.

"Ah, that we are," Klaus said. "It's time to fight, Little Wolf."

That was the first name Klaus had called me that wasn't an insult. My heart swelled, and hope was within reach once again. It seemed Klaus and I were finally getting somewhere. I glanced over at Elijah and he met my gaze, communicating to me that he was seeing the same thing. Our faces held identical miens of hopefulness and happiness. Finally, there was light at the end of the tunnel, and it didn't appear to be the headlights of an oncoming train.

"I think I know how to fix this," I said.

Elijah nodded. "The floor is yours."

"I'll go back to Marcel and Davina and act like I'm still siding with them. I've already convinced Davina to unlink me from Sophie Deveraux before we subdue Klaus because I'll need my strength unhindered in order to take him down. The link has been severed and there are no limits to my power anymore. She and I have already crafted and practiced the spell to take down Klaus, and believe me it would work. Davina has also created another weapon in case our spell failed to hold him down that I won't be able to get my hands on without her catching me. What if we meet Marcel at the Abattoir as planned, only he won't know that I'm double-crossing him. When the fight begins, I will pretend that I'm on his side until the last possible moment. Once we get that weapon out of Davina's possession, Klaus' only vulnerability will be when Davina tries to do the spell herself. Now that I have the full force of my power, I'll be able to intercept her magic and keep her from subduing Klaus herself. She'll try to beat through my magic, but she'll burn herself out in the process. The longer we can keep them from figuring out that I'm… well, stabbing them in the back, the better."

"Ah, so your ingenious plan has advanced from playing a double agent to playing a double double agent. What could possibly go wrong?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

I raised a sassy brow. "Do you have a better idea?" I challenged.

"I'll take his silence as a no," Elijah said. "Now, fill me in, who is this Davina you keep mentioning?"

"She's Marcel's secret weapon to controlling the witches," I informed him. "She's loyal to him because he saved her from being sacrificed in some harvest ritual. She's the whole reason the witches captured me and manipulated Klaus into joining their cause."

"I'm not following…" Elijah said, confused.

"Don't you see? The reason the witches lured Klaus back here, it wasn't about the city at all. They only want Davina. They need her in order to complete the ritual and replenish their power. The link to their ancestors weakens over time, and this sacrificial ritual is how they regain the connection," I explained.

"Are you telling me that this girl, Davina, has been designated by the ancestors to be put to death?" Elijah summarized.

"Yes, that's exactly it," I said.

"How old is she?" he asked.

I swallowed hard. "Sixteen."

Elijah sucked in a breath. "She's just a child."

I nodded. "She and I actually became fast friends, and not just because we had the same goal. I'm sure that friendship will end with tonight's events, but I'd like to spare her from harm if possible."

"That witch signed her death sentence the moment she decided to conspire against me," Klaus declared. "The only thing she will be spared from is mercy."

"Niklaus, the girl is in enough danger as it stands. She is only a child and Marcel is right to protect her. Fiona's discernment is correct; we need to keep Davina safe in all this," Elijah said.

"Fine, I'll pardon her, but only on the condition that Marcel is mine to do what I want with," Klaus bargained.

"He's not going to be my biggest fan after tonight," I said, worry evident in my voice.

"Don't fret about Marcel. I won't let him lay a finger on you," Elijah said.

"So it's settled; we will face off with Marcel, his little witch, and his vampire lackeys in one hour," Klaus finalized. "In the meantime, Fiona, I'd like to have a word with you. Alone."

I did a doubletake. "Somehow I don't think that would be good for my health."

Klaus smirked with amusement. "I just want to talk, Fiona."

"Uh huh, that's what it always starts with, and then it always ends with me lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood with a little less confidence than I had prior to the conversation," I said.

"I believe what Fiona's attempting to communicate here, Niklaus, is that she's afraid to be around you without my protection because you have an annoying little habit of getting nasty towards her. Tell me, brother, does she have anything to worry about?" Elijah inquired, staring his brother down.

Klaus looked irritated. "I just want to talk to her," he repeated.

Elijah nodded. "I will go far enough away to not hear either of you speaking at a normal volume, but if I hear so much as a raised voice I'm coming back."

I wasn't thrilled about being in the same room as Niklaus without Elijah there to protect me, but I was curious as to what Klaus wanted to talk about. Until today, the man had never expressed any desire to talk to me. Maybe things would actually begin to get better this time around. I was still thinking about the "Little Wolf" epithet. Elijah had given me many pet names, all terms of endearment such as Sweetheart and Baby Girl, but this one - while still endearing - sounded much stronger. It certainly sounded better than "weak little tribrid spawn" and "pathetic whelp." Part of me hoped that Klaus was finally recognizing me as _his_ little wolf. Or maybe I was just reading too much into it.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I meticulously examined the girl in front of me. It had been a long day, and her face portrayed such. I observed her stressed body language, the dark circles beneath her eyes, and the increased beating of her heart. I gathered that she was nervous, but also curious about my wanting to have a discussion. I'd spilled her blood and broken her bones not fifteen minutes ago, yet now there was a part of me that felt a certain connection to her. Camille's advice to build a relationship with my daughter had sounded utterly preposterous, but Fiona's obvious yearning for my forgiveness and acceptance stirred something within me. Something that wanted to grant her that forgiveness and acceptance. It was a foreign desire, one that I had a strong urge to bury, but I sensed it had the potential to develop into a burning desire. I wasn't ready to act on it, but it was definitely a matter to discuss with my therapist.

As I was preparing to speak with Fiona, making sure I could control myself as to not be interrupted by the noble Elijah, a poem from the past entered my mind.

 _I was angry with my friend;_

 _I told my wrath, my wrath did end._

 _I was angry with my foe;_

 _I told it not, my wrath did grow._

 _And I watered it in fears,_

 _Night & morning with my tears; _

_And I sunned it with smiles,_

 _And with soft deceitful wiles._

 _And it grew both day and night._

 _Till it bore an apple bright._

 _And my foe beheld it shine,_

 _And he knew that it was mine._

 _And into my garden stole,_

 _When the night had veiled the pole;_

 _In the morning glad I see;_

 _My foe outstretched beneath the tree._

The poem expressed themes of anger, revenge, and death. How fitting for a day such as this one. I couldn't help but find paralleled symbolism within the verses. I began to wonder if I was a poison tree, and Fiona was the apple that I bore. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so my anger, my vengefulness, my darkness, were Fiona's demons as well. If that was true, then the child carried a heavier burden than I'd given her credit for. I was a poison tree, and she was the poison apple.

"Are you planning to start talking at some point or are you just going to stare at me like that?" Fiona asked, clearly uncomfortable.

I hadn't intentionally gotten lost in my thoughts. I hadn't thought about that poem in centuries, since it had been published in the late 1700s. I veered away from my analyzing, although I relished in the idea of sharing my musings with Cami. I needed to first deal with the matter at hand, then I could visit the Brave Bartender. It was time to tell Fiona about the information my spies had gathered, and what it meant going forward.

"A while ago, you and Elijah accused me of plotting to turn you into a hybrid breeding machine. It turns out we aren't the only ones with knowledge about the abilities of your blood. Marcel and his minions believe that I am here to create an army of hybrids, obliterate the vampire species, and take back the city for myself, and while that doesn't sound like such a bad idea, Elijah would never allow me to do such a thing. Marcel also knows just how powerful you are, and after tonight's proceedings he will no doubt come to perceive you as a threat. See, the vampires have found you out, they know what your blood can do thanks to your running off to tattle on me to Marcel, and now once you betray them tonight they'll want to kill you. I can't let that happen, as much as I may like to allow it, because then the vampires win. We can't have that, now can we? So enough with the whining about how I'm such an evil, manipulative monster. As of right now, you will fall under my protection. You have no reason to fear me," I said.

It took her a minute to process my words. She hadn't known that I had espionage agents within Marcel's own army. I'd captured a couple of Marcel's nightwalkers, bled them of vervain, and compelled them to be my secret informants. I'd had access to inside information all along, and it was quite possible that if Cami hadn't successfully convinced me to meet with Fiona, I would have known about the tribrid's dirty little plan to subdue me.

"You're going to protect me now? What's the catch?" she asked.

"After you released Mikael from the tomb, you should know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me, as soon as they see the error of their ways and suffer for them. You'd do well to remember that," I said.

She blinked back tears. "You never let me forget."

I leaned toward her. "Now what does that mean?"

Her eyes were downcast as she spoke. "You never miss an opportunity to remind someone that they are a lesser creature, that you are always above them," she began slowly. "You claim to be capable of forgiveness, but to you forgiveness is conditional, dependent on suffering. Klaus, your definition isn't forgiveness at all; you believe in an eye for an eye. Genuine forgiveness is something that is freely given. And it doesn't matter who the person is or what they've done to disappoint you, you treat them all the same. It's why you've been nothing shy of cruel to me all this time, it's why you daggered Elijah after he accused you of having unscrupulous intentions for me, it's why you daggered Rebekah for protecting me… There's a pattern. Every time I show strength or independence, every time someone protects me or is nice to me, you are disappointed and retaliate with unstoppable wrath. You never let me forget that I'm the reason they suffer. You never let me forget that in your eyes I am only a disappointment."

The girl never had a shortage of words for me. I could tell that all that had been difficult for her to say, but it was even more difficult for me to respond to. I knew Cami would love to be a fly on the wall right now. I sort of wished she were here to help me process what Fiona had just expressed to me and tell me what to reply with. She was much better with long speeches than I.

"But in my eyes, you are loved, you are wanted," Elijah chimed in, entering the room.

"Brother," I greeted tersely. "What did I say about interrupting us?"

"I came back because it's time to depart for the compound. We need to play our cards correctly to ensure things don't go horribly awry tonight," Elijah said.

My lips curled into my mischievous, devilish smirk. "On the contrary, brother, I am counting on it to go horribly awry."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a fun one to write! I don't know about you all, but I really missed Elijah. He was only gone for three chapters, but for me I really felt his absence from the story. What are your thoughts on the chapter? What did you think about the exchanges between Klaus and Fiona? Next up is the fight! Be sure to follow/favorite so you don't miss when I update, and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors I may have missed while editing. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll be back! Have the greatest day :)**


	17. The Fight

**Chapter 17 - The Fight**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Klaus, Elijah, and I had gone through the plan several times. We all knew the roles we had to play, and had backup move after backup move. All we had to do now was carry it out. Marcel was unaware that Elijah had been freed from the coffin, so he was our surprise weapon of sorts. In order to keep that advantage, Klaus and I had to arrive at the compound first by ourselves. I wasn't looking forward to the half hour drive with my father, leaving behind the protection of my noble uncle, but it was the only way. If Marcel even so much as suspected I was selling him down the river before we wanted him to find out, parts of the initial plan would be seriously foiled. Obviously, our initial plan was the one we wanted to execute.

I shuffled out the door following Klaus and Elijah, reluctant to leave the safe, comforting fortress of the plantation house. My stomach was somersaulting with uneasiness as I thought about the upcoming confrontation. Elijah opened the passenger side door of the Navigator and gestured for me to get in. Klaus was impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. I took a deep breath and made to get in when Elijah grabbed hold of my shaking hands.

"Don't do anything reckless," he said, looking me firmly in the eye until I nodded in agreement. "All right, I'll see you soon. I love you, Fiona."

"Love you too, 'Lijah," I said, giving him a quick hug before hopping in. He'd barely closed the car door when Klaus stomped on the gas and we were barreling down the driveway. I saw Elijah unlock the Panamera before Klaus turned the corner and my newly awakened uncle disappeared from my vision.

I was worn out, but I was too wired to sleep on the way. I was running on adrenaline, amped and ready to go, so napping wasn't an option. I was extremely anxious that something would go wrong tonight and it was becoming more difficult to contain my emotions. There were countless what ifs and each one of them brought on another wave of nerves. I glanced over at Klaus. He looked calm and comfortable enough, but then again, engaging in battle was nothing new to him. He'd been born into a Viking family.

"You know, I've never found myself in a confrontation like the one that's to come," I said. "I've never fought off more than two or three vampires at a time before, and I've certainly never been this deceptive. I don't think I've ever double-crossed anyone in my five hundred and sixty years, until now."

"Well as they say; there's a first for everything," Klaus responded blithely.

He didn't get it. "I'm worried about my lack of experience."

Klaus sighed and bit his lip, appearing to debate over his next words. "Don't internalize this into your heart and get sappy on me, and if you ever repeat this I will adamantly deny it, but Fiona, I've seen you in action. You have yet to attempt a spell that you cannot succeed at and I know firsthand that you have no issue when it comes to speed, strength, and agility; you're a valiant warrior when you want to be. What you lack in experience you make up for in raw talent."

I was shocked by Klaus' encouraging words, to say the least. I was genuinely touched, but it was probably best to heed Klaus' warning and not read into it. I defaulted to my usual smartass response setting. "The great and fearsome Klaus Mikaelson just awarded me a compliment? What is this? Call the newspaper."

He ignored my sass. "You have limitless potential, Little Wolf. You just need to be brave enough to use it."

I shook my head. "Marcel learned how to fight from you, and no doubt he taught his guys those same tactics. I can count on one hand how many physical altercations I've gotten into, how many times I've actually fought... I'm scared."

Klaus took his eyes off the road to look over at me. "You, Love, are the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. People quake with fear at the mention of my name, and you could cause the same result if you desired it so. Use the power you were born with and nothing will scare you."

I mulled over his words and felt a warm and fuzzy feeling course through me as I acknowledged the confidence he spoke into me. "A week ago, if I'd admitted to being afraid, you would've called me a disgusting disappointment and a pathetic excuse for an Original. Why the olive branch?"

"Are you really going to question my newfound tolerance for you?" Klaus asked, raising a brow. "I'd just as soon revert back to the days of hateful loathing."

I smiled at his rigidity, knowing he was trying to hide the fact that he cared. "It's just curious. I know Elijah has faith in your redemption and all, but I honestly thought you'd always be a ruthless monster."

"Someone analyzed me and reminded me of what made me that way," he said. "It made me reconsider my treatment of you. My father ruined me; it is not my intention to do the same to you."

The voice of hope whispered again. Klaus _didn't_ want to ruin me. "That someone must be pretty special to be able to get you to think twice," I fished.

His lip twitched. "They are."

Clearly he wasn't going to enlighten me on who this special someone was. "Well thank you for showing me kindness today. I mean you did give me a good beating, but you were merciful in ways you haven't been in the past. It didn't go unnoticed."

"What you said about my forgiveness being conditional, you were absolutely right. I do believe in atonement for betrayal, an eye for an eye as you phrased it, and that's a belief I inherited from my father. One time, I broke a favorite sword of his, and he returned the deed by plunging the replacement weapon into my shoulder. I was eleven years old when my father did that," Klaus said, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Mikael was a dick to you, why do you call him your father?" I wondered aloud as he stopped the car. I hadn't noticed we'd already arrived in the Quarter.

Klaus put the vehicle in park and roughly ripped the keys from the ignition before answering. "Because he's done damage only a father could do."

I had to sit with that for a minute. I knew very little about Klaus' childhood, but I knew Mikael had abused him terribly. I'd never been given specifics except for the story he'd just told me, but it was probably worse than I imagined. I wanted to ask, to help, but it really wasn't my place. I wanted to extend sympathy, but Klaus would hate to be pitied. Instead, I chose to feel for him in secret and outwardly change the subject.

"I really don't want to do this," I said, focusing on the fight with Marcel ahead.

"It's a bit late to back out now, Little Wolf," Klaus said. "Come on, let's finish this."

"Wait, I have one more question that I need to ask. You know, in case tonight goes south for me and I don't get the chance to ask in the future," I said.

"Go on," Klaus allowed.

"You said I have no reason to fear you, that you'll even protect me, but what am I to you? I ask because I currently believe that I'm only of any value to you because of my powers, and apart from that I'm nothing more than a disappointment." I played with my fingers nervously.

Klaus exhaled and I braced myself for the answer. "I don't know what you are to me, but you are not a disappointment."

I responded with a nod, I wasn't sure what to say. I could accept that answer, I could live with an I don't know. Knowing he at least didn't view me as a disappointment was good, but not enough. Nonetheless, I would accept what he gave me for now, and if I lived through tonight, all the rest could be dealt with at a later time. I put on my game face and rolled my shoulders back, taking to a strong and confident stance. Time to play the role of a lifetime.

Klaus and I let ourselves into the courtyard and walked to the center of the eerily quiet, empty space. It was very dimly lit, lanterns and candles were the only lights illuminating the area. Even though I knew Marcel's plan, my heart still hammered. This nightmare was about to become all too real.

Klaus straightened up as Marcel stepped out of the shadows and slowly gaited towards us, stopping a fair distance away. "Klaus," he greeted.

"Fiona tells me I've offended you, and that you're plotting to do something about it," Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, a little pissed off lately," Marcel said, glaring at Klaus.

"Apologies for my behavior can come later," Klaus dismissed. "I want my city back."

"Sorry, I can't do that," Marcel said. "This has been my city for the past hundred years. I ain't just gonna give it up. You're gonna have to take it."

"All right." Klaus assented. "Then that's exactly what I'll do."

Marcel put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Fifteen vampires from Marcel's army joined us in the courtyard, circling us. They were obviously prepared to fight, but Klaus only laughed. Marcel looked at me and gave the slightest of nods. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and walked over to stand next to Marcel. I turned back to face my father, faking that I was siding with Marcel.

Klaus blinked and tilted his head. "What is this?"

"Apologies for your behavior?" I scoffed. "You don't apologize, Klaus, you fake it. You pretend to be sorry when you're really just plotting your next malicious move. And hell hath no fear like you after someone tries to free themselves from your control. Rebekah, Elijah, and the rest of your family lie daggered in boxes because of it. You're selfish and cruel and manipulative, and I've had enough. We've had enough."

"Surprise, Klaus," Marcel said sarcastically.

"So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far and must be punished. By his own daughter, nonetheless. And Marcel, you were once a son to me. How positively medieval. Both of you know how powerful I am, is this your idea of a hit?" he asked incredulously, chuckling as he gestured to the few vampires surrounding him. "I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a takedown. You think you can subdue me? With this?"

"No," Marcel said evenly, unabashed. "But I think I can with this."

Marcel whistled again and all hell broke loose. Vampires poured in from their hiding places by the dozens, taking firm fight stances. They blocked all possible exits, effectively cornering Klaus. Davina appeared at the top of the stairs, the weapon we'd created in hand. Marcel pulled me closer to his side and stepped in front of me, ready to protect me from Klaus. I felt a pang of guilt; Marcel had no idea what was about to happen. I wanted to scream for all of them to stop, I wanted to tell them all to run, I wanted to tell Marcel that he needed to call it off, but I couldn't. This had to be done.

"Let's end this charade, shall we?" Klaus said. "Vampires of New Orleans," he addressed the crowd, "do recall that I am an Original, a hybrid! I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time; how long do you think Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I would be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular…" he trailed off, letting the threat sink in. "To borrow a trick from an old friend," he brandished a piece of silver, "whoever picks up this coin gets to live. Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

"Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus, take it now," Marcel commanded, scanning his group of nightwalkers. "Go ahead, the choice is yours."

Nobody moved, and I instantly knew things were about to get very, very ugly. And bloody. I already knew what Marcel's next words were going to be before he even spoke them. I braced myself for the worst.

"Take him," Marcel ordered.

Before any of the vampires could advance, Klaus ripped out the hearts of two vampires and dropped them to the floor. He raised his arms, challenging the room. Marcel appeared to be unfazed, and I wondered if the two vampires had been a planned sacrifice of sorts, something to give Klaus a false sense of security in his strength. Marcel gestured, and a few of his men threw chains around Klaus' outstretched arms to hold him, and the rest of the vampires rushed forward to fight. They ganged up on him, each one of them throwing punches and kicks, stabbing him with sharp objects. They knocked him to the ground and the scene became a complete riot. It was hard to watch, I wanted to pull them off, but I knew Klaus could take care of himself and I needed to fool Marcel for as long as possible.

Marcel signaled for me to join Davina. I ran up the stairs, carefully avoiding the riot of animalistic, bloodthirsty vampires, and stood next to her. She looked just as worried as I did, only for a very different reason. She feared Klaus, while I was afraid of Marcel. I watched from above as the vampires actually restrained Klaus and successfully chained him to the brick wall. As they held him back, Marcel's strongest fighter, Diego, took a knife to Klaus' face, causing him to scream out in pain. I chewed on my lip and questioned my ability to refrain from stepping in. As I weighed my options, I spotted Elijah, hidden in plain sight on the balcony. He met my eyes for a second and I could tell he was struggling to watch the violence unfold just as much as I was. I dropped my gaze, not wanting Davina to catch on.

Just when I thought the vampires might've succeeded in subduing the hybrid, Klaus lifted his head, his eyes yellow and his fangs out, and gave a guttural growl. Davina's eyes were wide with fright, and Marcel's previously confident expression turned to worry. Klaus let out a deep, loud, terrifying roar, and I held back an impressed grin as I figured out what was happening. _Klaus had been acting the whole time_. He'd _let_ the vampires best him like that, he'd _controlled_ how they'd taken him down. A thousand of those chains would never be enough to hold him, no matter how weak and beaten he was. All they'd accomplished was royally pissing him off. Klaus ripped free and descended upon the vampires like a hurricane. He was snapping necks, rolling heads, and tearing out hearts left and right.

Elijah jumped in as Klaus' sidekick to fight for the sake of speeding things up. The two of them were truly unstoppable on their own and invincible together. I couldn't watch their fatal dance; I had work of my own to do. I whirled on Davina, shocking her as I twisted her arm and forced the weapon from her grip. She clutched her arm and attempted to take the weapon back, but I knocked her to the ground and sank my teeth into her neck, drinking enough of her blood volume to cause her to pass out, but not kill her. I would've just used magic to keep her at bay, but deactivating the weapon would require my full focus. I waved my hand back and forth over the weapon, chanting. Elijah was watching my back, making sure I had not gained the attention of any of the vampires and preventing me from being interrupted.

I melted the weapon into nothing and absorbed its power. Davina had recovered much faster than I'd anticipated and began the spell to take down Klaus. I made to stop her when I was suddenly thrown backwards by Marcel. I realized he had figured out I was no longer on his team and got a number of his nightwalkers to distract Elijah. Klaus was struggling underneath Davina's spell, all but paralyzed. I needed to do something. Now. I had no choice but to try and ward off Marcel and intercept Davina's magic simultaneously. I was strongest when I focused on one target at a time and I'd had no experience with fighting off a vampire and a harvest witch with the added strength of three harvest girls. I used magic to first push Marcel back and establish a steady hold on him. I was spending precious time that Klaus didn't have.

Davina had managed to immobilize Klaus completely. If left unchecked, she would vanquish Klaus in minutes. Hoping that I had Marcel under control, I turned my attention to Davina's spell. With all my might, I shoved a hand forward and weakened her magic with my own. My other hand was still blasting on Marcel, and I would need both to effectively burn Davina out. Elijah was still fighting off the remainder of Marcel's nightwalkers, working to get to me as quickly as he could. The vampires were no threat to him, but they were definitely getting in his way. Klaus was regaining some of his strength, but Davina's spell hadn't been completely thwarted.

"Come on, Elijah!" I prayed through gritted teeth. I'd never used this amount of power before, and I was beginning to feel its toll. My endurance was being tested, but I would sooner die than give up.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours but was only forty-five seconds in reality, Elijah killed the last of the vampires that were after him and raced to the balcony and tackled Marcel. "I have him, save my brother!"

I nodded and thrust my other hand toward Klaus. Davina was now battling the full force of my magic, and little by little, her power began to decrease. Klaus, whose knees had previously buckled, was now planted firmly on his feet. He was recovering, but the harvest witch was declining. Unpredictably, she used one last burst of power to snap Elijah's neck. Damnit! He would need ten minutes to come back to life, and Marcel was now on the loose again. He was about to come at me again when Davina's magic ran out and she collapsed to the floor unconscious, exhausted from exerting every ounce of power she had. There was sweat on my brow, but I was still going strong. It only took milliseconds for Klaus to regain his full strength beneath the umbrella of my power. The twenty remaining nightwalkers didn't stand a chance.

"Marcel!" Klaus bellowed. "Come and finish this!"

Marcel looked around at the dwindling number of live nightwalkers with sadness and anger and made to advance on Klaus. I suddenly realized I couldn't allow the final part of the plan to happen and decided to intervene. I flitted down the stairs and stopped Marcel.

"No, don't!" I warned urgently. "Take the coin!"

"What?" Marcel asked.

"He won't stop until everyone is dead, and he will kill you too," I spoke fervently. "End this! Pick up the coin!"

"Why are you telling me this? You betrayed me!" Marcel said angrily.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I really am, but we don't have time to talk about this right now! Pick up the coin!"

Marcel took a look around and came to the conclusion there was no way he'd win this battle. His only option now was to concede to defeat in order to keep his life. I didn't want Marcel or Davina to die, they had been friends to me. There would be no mending that friendship after what I'd done, but I wanted to at least make sure they were still alive. I owed them that much.

"Enough!" Marcel hollered.

Klaus released the corpse he was holding, the body hitting the floor with a _thud_ , and gave his full attention to Marcel, who shakily knelt to the ground and picked up the silver coin. Marcel had tears in his eyes, and Klaus looked down on him as if he were a dog.

"Well, well, well," Klaus began as he approached his former protege. "The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me."

"There," Marcel tossed the coin. "I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours."

The courtyard was absolutely silent. The remaining vampires looked to Marcel, their leader for guidance, but he had none to give. He was just as distraught and heartbroken as they. The bloodbath was done, but the matter was far from over for everyone involved. They would be grieving the loss of their fallen comrades for days. I knew I wouldn't be able to rest easy for the foreseeable future.

"Look at what you've wrought," Klaus said to Marcel.

"If you're gonna kill me, let's get this over with," Marcel said, utterly defeated.

"Why would I kill you?" Klaus inquired. "You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel, without them we'd have anarchy. I would, however, like to discuss accommodations. Your living quarters, for example, I believe they used to be mine."

"You want all this? Fine, it's yours," Marcel conceded. "You can put me back on the street for all I care, but let's make one thing clear; you will never have this. Loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it, it comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Klaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom."

I watched as Marcel grabbed Davina's limp body and left the compound without another word. Klaus, Elijah, and I simply stood and stared at the wreckage left behind. The courtyard was in shambles, blood stained every surface. I'd never seen so many corpses in a single area before; it was hard to stomach. Marcel had transparently valued his followers, he would feel their loss for a long time. And it was all because of me. Could I live with that?

"You've had a trying day," Elijah said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get you home, shall we?"

Tears trickled down my cheeks and I shook my head. "What did I do?"

"You did what had to be done, Love," Klaus said.

"These people are dead because of me. I-I can't… I can't…" I trailed off, knowing that if I continued to speak, I would start sobbing, and then I wouldn't stop.

"It's okay," Elijah said, pulling me close. "It's all right."

I knew he was only trying to comfort me, but matters didn't seem particularly all right. Blood had been shed, lives had been lost… slaughter had ensued because of me. I made one stupid choice and it resulted in the city's costly change in leadership. Guilt was written all over my face, Elijah and Klaus could see that.

"We've all found ways to live with the blood on our hands. You will too," Elijah said empathetically as he lead me to the car. "Know that even without your actions, this city was still on the verge of war; it was only a matter of time. This may be unfathomable for you right now, but this was really the best we could hope for. We were in control of the situation. Marcel is now on our side, and his people will follow. And most importantly, you are safe. I am able to protect you once again, you've managed to make Klaus see you are worthy of his protection, and together we will restore the peace in this city and reunite our family."

Peace and family sounded wonderful to me, but if in a thousand years the Mikaelson family hadn't been able to achieve that, what made Elijah think it was within our reach now? Klaus may be willing to protect me, but to what end? The hybrid always, always had an ulterior motive. I succumbed to exhaustion before I was able to respond.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

Fiona looked positively distraught and exhausted as Elijah helped her into the Porsche. My brother was anxious to get her home, with the dagger out of his chest he could now catch up on his doting of Fiona. I would allow them to resume their quiet life at the plantation house for now, but I would need them to join me at the compound eventually. She had fought well today, and I'd gotten to experience the power of her magic firsthand. She had a strength unlike any other, and I would do whatever it took to have her at my beckon call. It would be nice if she'd just make it easy on herself and submit to me, but even if she didn't, it wouldn't be hard to conjure up the means necessary to intimidate her into doing so. Although next time I'd forgo using my brother as the object of leverage as Fiona would no doubt retaliate with a diabolical scheme of her own. Today's activities were proof of that.

Elijah had taken to acknowledging me only as much as necessary since his return. He was obviously cross with me for daggering him, and I knew I would be getting an earful from him later once he was all settled in again. Spending time with Fiona and taking care of her was his priority, but Elijah would jump at the first possible opportunity to give me a good scolding about my recently dodgy behavior. And when he found out that I'd daggered our sister as well… I'd never hear the end of it.

Marcel had requested one final night at the compound with the last of his living lackeys to properly mourn the deaths of his fallen nightwalkers. I granted his wish as a courtesy, but also stipulated they clean up the mess. As I exited the courtyard, I inhaled deeply with satisfaction. I had my city back. I was king again. I had every intention of co-leading with Marcel, but were he to challenge me in any way, his authority would be swiftly revoked. My first task as the reinstated ruler would be to put those irritating French Quarter Witches in their place. I would start by showing them how foolhardy they were in daring to manipulate me by stealing something of mine, my daughter, and then I would find a creative, knavish way to inform them that they would never get their power-hungry hands on Davina Claire. I would never allow her to die if it meant the witches would gain more power. With both Fiona and Davina at my disposal, the city would be fully flourishing under my command by Mardi Gras.

But tonight, I was going to celebrate my victory with the only person who had captured my full attention. I cared sincerely for the brave bartender, and she was largely a part of my victory. She'd helped me to get a clear perspective, to see that a relationship with Fiona would actually prove useful. Cami's intelligence had been invaluable, as always.

Camille's quaint little apartment wasn't far from the compound, which was both exciting and convenient. I leaped onto the balcony and quietly let myself in through the glass doors. It was nearly four in the morning, and Cami was fast asleep in her bed. I slowly approached her sleeping form, taking advantage of her unconscious state to admire her beauty. She was perfectly sculpted, no artist would ever possess the ability to create such breathtaking work, not even me. Her beating heart played an enchanting rhythm, and its sound was strangely comforting to my ears. I gingerly sat down on the edge of her bed, slowing my movements as not to jostle her, and began to stroke her cheek. I ran my fingers through her hair, too, until my touch finally woke her.

She flinched, momentarily startled by my unexpected presence, but quickly overcame her shock and graced me with a happy grin. "Well hello there," she said with a slight giggle.

"You're in an awfully good mood," I noted.

She giggled again. "I was having a nice dream."

"Is that so?" I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And why is that?" I inquired.

That schoolgirl giggle. "Cause it's dirty." More giggles.

I couldn't help the throaty chuckle that escaped from my mouth. "Did you get into the wine, Love?"

Again she giggled, but this time it was followed by an adorable snort. "Maybe."

I shook my head in amusement. "That bartender's discount will be your undoing."

"It's the middle of the night," Cami realized, her tone lowering an octave. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Love," I quickly assured her. "There's nothing to worry about. Actually, I came because a rather dreadful night came out in my favor, and I'm in the mood for celebration."

"What happened?" the inquisitive blonde psychologist wondered, her green eyes dancing with curiosity.

"I'll tell you all about it… over beignets at Café du Monde."

Camille sat up against the pillows and entranced me with a flirty, alluring expression. "Are you taking me on a 4 a.m. beignet date?"

I shrugged, teasing her. "I simply offered to buy a plate of beignets, but, I mean, if you'd like to make it a date…"

She struck me on the head with her pillow. "Oh don't make it seem like it was my idea!"

I chuckled. "Come on."

It was a short walk to Café du Monde, one of the city's greatest charms. It was a renowned open-air coffee shop with the best fresh beignets. The coffee shop was open all hours day and night, and had been in this very spot since the 1800s. The café was relatively quiet but not silent, making it a good place for Cami and I to chat. We sat down at a table on the patio and soon after, a waiter came by to take our order.

"A plate of beignets, and a coffee for the lady," I told him, handing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Who knew you could be such a romantic?" Camille teased, gracing me with her infectious smile.

"Well I've never been one to do anything halfway," I responded lightheartedly.

"It makes me happy to see you like this," she said. "You look genuinely happy. A couple days ago you had this darkness about you and wouldn't stop ranting, but now look at you."

I nodded. "Tonight was a triumph. I have my city back, Marcel has agreed to rule with me, my brother is back, which makes my daughter quit crying, and she and I have had more than one heart-to-heart."

"A day ago the two of you were hardly speaking," Cami said. "What changed?"

"You've gotten me to view her a bit differently, although I did still break a few of her ribs today," I admitted.

Cami leaned forward. "But you feel bad about that."

My I dropped my gaze and stared down at the table before looking at her again. "Apparently. What of it?" I gruffed.

"Klaus, that's a good thing. I know feeling bad about something is virtually foreign to you, but it's good. I think I understand why you're bouncing between accepting her and rejecting her, between loving her and hating her, and I know everything that comes with having a daughter is a lot for you to process. You're still figuring this out, and you're going to have setbacks, but feeling bad for hurting her is a step towards treating her the way she deserves," Cami said. "It's a step towards breaking the cycle that your father started."

"I don't know what all I want with her," I said. "I want her to pledge allegiance to me and have her power at my disposal, I know that, but I don't know if I want anything else."

"Yes you do," she said. "You know exactly what you want. You're just too scared to admit it."

I ignored her comment, and fortunately the waiter had just brought over our food so I could shove a beignet into her bold, plucky mouth. The woman did love to tear me apart with her words and psychoanalyze me. She was right, and she knew it, and I knew it, and she knew that I knew it, and she knew I would never admit it. Camille could be a real headache, but her mind and angelicness made up for it.

"You'd think living in New Orleans and frequently eating the beignets would cause the novelty to wear off, but I still can't get over how amazing these things taste," Cami said, powdered sugar sticking to her lip gloss.

"The French do it right." I smirked.

"Is that a reference to a certain way of kissing?" Cami asked before taking another bite of her pastry.

"Could be," I shrugged, and took a bite of my own beignet.

Cami finished her treat and sucked the last bit of powdered sugar from her fingers. The woman certainly had a sweet tooth, especially after a few glasses of wine. Dawn was beginning to break, and it was clear that Cami hadn't gotten a sufficient night's rest. Even looking little tired, she was ravishing.

"I should probably get you home," I said.

Cami nodded and allowed me to escort her back to her apartment. The sidewalks were relatively quiet, and the city appeared actually quite serene. Most of the time New Orleans had a high energy about it, and peaceful moments like this were rare. The amped energy was one of my favorite things about the city, but I appreciated the quiet instances with Cami. I wondered what Cami's favorite city was, and if she'd even had the opportunity to travel the world.

We were now standing in the doorway of her apartment. She let herself in, and I perched against the doorframe. I meant only to bid her goodnight, but she had words of her own for me.

"Thank you, for tonight," she said. "I really needed that after everything that's happened these past few months. Between Sean's suicide murder episode and finding out that all the fictitious supernatural legends are actually true… I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Thank you, Klaus. And I'm glad things are getting better with your daughter."

"I'm glad to know you are happy," I said. "Happiness is rather fleeting, best to enjoy it while it lasts."

"Wanna have sex?" Cami asked innocently.

I pretended to think about it. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand, we'll leave Klaus and Cami to have their privacy. While they're busy, let's chat about the chapter! I figured since the beginning part with the fight was so intense, you all would enjoy a cute scene between Klaus and Cami. As per usual, I have a couple questions for you. Firstly, what would you like to see with Klaus and Cami? I feel like they haven't gotten enough attention in this story yet, and while I do have many things planned for them down the road, I am coming up short of ideas about what to do with the time in between. I would love your input! Second, would you like to see more of the Mikaelson clan come into the story? Let me know your thoughts in a review, and don't forget to follow/favorite so you don't miss new updates! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I truly appreciate it. I'll be back with a new chapter for you very soon! :)**


	18. A Case For Shame

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm sorry it's been so long, but here's a new chapter for you. Enjoy, it's a long one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - A Case For Shame**

I awoke in my room back at the plantation house, tucked safely and snugly in bed. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the car. Elijah must've carried me inside when we got home; I didn't have any other explanation for how I ended up in my bed. I'd been physically and emotionally exhausted after the fight at the Abattoir, and sleep had been a welcome escape from my dark reality. I was still struggling to process everything that had transpired, but the guilt and shame had already manifested in my heart. All those vampires, dead. Because of me. Lives lost, because of me. Friends, Marcel and Davina, lost because of me. Klaus got his city back because of me, but I wasn't proud of it. The slaughter of innocents was nothing to take pride in.

There was also a part of me that didn't feel guilty. The part that was overjoyed at the thought that I'd made Klaus proud for doing what had to be done, regardless of how dark the deed was. That part also believed that there was no shame in winning a battle, no matter how devious and deceitful your tactic. The part was perhaps similar to the workings of Klaus' mind, holding the same idea that one shouldn't be ashamed of one's darker mentalities. I wasn't proud of this part of myself, but I couldn't deny its existence.

If you ask me, everyone has at least the seed of darkness in them. Most people can control it, they can shut down their sinful tendencies and replace them with good and light, but even the best of us have moments where we entertain the darkness because the seed of evil has learned to thrive in a harsh environment. The darkness has learned to impose on those who challenge its grip the most. We all desire to be strong and prosperous, to be known and revered, and to some of us, a heinous show of force is the most appealing method to getting there.

I could tell the sun coming through the window was morning light. Despite having stayed awake all night, I hadn't slept through the day. I sat up and decided to get out of bed before I got lost in my deep contemplation on the principles of darkness. I wondered if other people pondered the things I often did, or if something had just gone wacko in the wiring of my brain due to being an immortal Mikaelson supernatural tribrid.

Since Elijah had resumed the role as my strict guardian, I decided to make my bed and get dressed. The man was firm about a structured routine of order, and if I didn't stick to it I usually got reprimanded. Also, because I'd missed him during his "absence" as he called it - which was a nice way of saying that Klaus stabbed a dagger into his chest - I thought I'd please him by following his rules and requests. After tidying my room and getting ready for the day, I went downstairs and found Uncle Elijah in the kitchen, cracking an egg into a hot skillet. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me as I walked into the room.

"I thought I heard you wake up," he said warmly, kissing my cheek as I came to stand at his side. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I lied.

He gave me a look as if to say "yeah right" but didn't push the matter. I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, popped the cap off, and sucked it down as I resumed my spot next to Elijah. I'd missed him incredibly, it was so good to be near him again. The sleeves of his dress shirt were neatly rolled up his forearms, out of the way as he cooked. I'd always wanted to ask him why he consistently wore fancy clothing, but it seemed a little too personal of a question. Suits obviously fit his style very well, but for daily attire? Did he even own a pair of jeans?

"You're quiet," Elijah noted. "Which means your inner monologue is vigorously active. Tell me, what are you thinking?"

I snickered, no way would I tell him my actual thoughts. "Just waiting for breakfast to be done."

"I see," he said doubtfully.

I went over to the cupboard and grabbed a marshmallow from the bag. I stabbed a fork into it and went back over to the stove, twisting the dial on high. The flame shot up above the burner grate and I held the fork above to roast my marshmallow. My uncle shook his head but didn't scold me for my choice of hors d'oeuvre. He knew about my frequent sugar cravings. I reached over to the cabinet where the chocolate bars were kept and accidently stuck the marshmallow all the way into the flame. I wasn't paying attention to my other hand as I stretched to reach the candy, and I managed to bump the flaming marshmallow right into the newspaper on the counter. It caught fire immediately, which caught both Elijah's and mine's attentions.

"Fiona!" Elijah reprimanded as he quickly snuffed the fire out with a damp dishtowel.

"I was just trying to grab the chocolate!" I defended, scowling.

"Perhaps I should consider replacing this gas stove with an electric range, preferably _before_ you burn the house to the ground," Elijah teased, eyeing me.

"You're the one who set the paper by a stove powered by natural gas. Who the hell reads the newspaper while they cook?" I shot back.

Elijah just shook his head. "Take a seat, breakfast is ready."

I climbed onto a stool at the island, finishing off my chocolate and marshmallow treat. Elijah set a plate in front of me, and I examined his creation. It was an egg scramble of sorts with spinach, mushrooms, tomato, and onion. For someone who didn't spend much time in the kitchen, Elijah made some pretty darn good meals. I suppose a thousand years gave a person plenty of time to develop decent cooking skills.

"Thank you," I said before taking another bite.

"You are very welcome," Elijah said, a warm smile on his face.

"Why so happy?" I questioned, taking a drink of my orange juice.

"It feels like forever since you and I have had a moment like this, a moment of normalness. I can't tell you how satisfying it was to wake up this morning and know you were safe in the room next to mine. Only yesterday I was neutralized in a casket until the dagger was removed and returned to find my family caught in a dangerous predicament, but today I got to wake up and make breakfast for you. This is what I had imagined for us when you showed up on my doorstep and it was revealed that you were my niece. I'm happy, Sweetheart, because affairs are exactly how they should be," he said.

Well that was highly sentimental. "It won't last."

He sighed. "You are exceedingly correct. Our troubles are far from over, but for now we can enjoy the time we have. There's more to life than always looking for the next fight."

I'd never known anything different. I was always running, hiding, searching, fighting… working so hard just to stay alive. I couldn't afford petty luxuries such as happiness or fun because the second I slowed down, something would catch up to me. I couldn't imagine life any other way.

"Niklaus seemed quite supportive of you yesterday," Elijah noted, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he was." I smiled at the memory. "I don't think that will last either though."

"And why is that?" Elijah wondered, turning to face me as he dried off the pan he'd just washed.

"Well, the hybrid has a history of backsliding, does he not?" I pointed out.

"That is true, but now he has someone who is helping him work through his issues," Elijah said smugly.

I cocked my head. "What do you know that I don't?"

He chuckled. "I'll leave that inquiry for Niklaus to answer. It'll give the two of you something to talk about."

"Yesterday he did mention something about a special someone," I said. "The person made him reconsider his cruel disposition."

Elijah smug expression deepened, and he pressed his lips together as if to stifle a laugh.

"Come on, you're really not going to tell me?" I whined. "Does Klaus have a girlfriend? My curiosity is killing me."

My uncle smirked. "I suggest you mind your own business then."

I rolled my eyes. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"All's quiet on the Western Front so… nothing," Elijah said.

"That sounds perfect to me," I said.

Now that the showdown with Marcel was past and Elijah was back in the land of the living, life could return to the Mikaelson brand of normal. Certainly it wouldn't last for long, but I could use the time we had to sort out matters of the heart. I'd had to push everything I'd been dealing with from my mind yesterday and focus on the quarrel with Marcel. All of those things were presently back at the forefront of my concentration. I was still struggling with what I'd read in Elijah's journal. I had every word from that entry on my birthday memorized, and if I had to go one more day without talking about it I felt I would go freaking postal. I'd stuffed it into a tiny box in the back of my mind for long enough; now it needed to be dealt with.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to talk about," I informed Elijah, my mood becoming much less jovial, which did not go unnoticed.

Elijah immediately dropped the task at hand and slowly came over to me, alarmed by my sudden change of tone. I gazed down at the floor as he placed a hand on my back. The pain of the discovery I'd made came flooding back in. I didn't know how to say it out loud to Elijah, I wasn't confident I would be able to tell him. The truth would hurt him as much as it was hurting me, but I knew that he would want me to be open about how I felt. I knew that he wouldn't want me dealing with the heartbreaking revelation on my own.

"Fiona, what is it?" he asked, his caring brown eyes interpreting my body language. "Shall we go upstairs?"

I nodded and hopped down from the stool. Elijah kept his hand on the small of my back as we ventured up to his study. I stared at the bookshelf as he sat down on the couch. I robotically took a seat next to him, not taking my eyes off the rows of journals. I felt Elijah gently clasp my hands with his, rubbing just below the knuckles with his thumbs. His touch was always so soothing, it never failed to help me relax. My uncle waited patiently for me to speak, but he was deeply confused. Although he didn't seem surprised that I was upset about something again, he knew that I was still dealing with a lot of crap.

"I really missed you while you were daggered," I began. "I was heartbroken, actually, and angry. I spent lots of time in here because it made me feel closer to you. I knew this library must've been your space the last time you lived here."

"It was," Elijah said. "Wherever we go, I always set up a study, a place to read, write, and take respite from Niklaus' troublesome schemes. I'm glad it provided you with some comfort in my absence."

"It did comfort me," I said. "It made you seem not so far away. I imagined what you'd say to me as if you were physically in the room. I sat in here and thought about all the things you told me, and the pain would lessen for a little while."

"If it made you feel better, then why do you seem upset as you're talking to me now?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. "I read through some of your journals," I finally admitted.

"Fiona, those were not for you to see," Elijah admonished, letting go of my hands.

"I know, I feel badly for invading your privacy, but I did find something that I need to ask you about," I said.

Elijah massaged his temples. "Please, elaborate."

I swallowed hard. "I came across an entry that was written on my birthday. I thought maybe it was just a coincidence, but when I placed my hand on the page and searched, I saw that it wasn't."

"What do you mean 'searched', Fiona?" he asked, perplexed.

"I guess I've never told you. When I touch an object, I can read old emotions, what someone felt when they touched it, I get visions of what they saw. For example, I could know someone's computer password by running my fingers over the keyboard, and I would also sense that they had a stressful day at work. With your journals, I can feel what you felt as you were writing, and I can see what inspired each entry," I explained.

"I wasn't aware your senses were that strong," he said.

"I wasn't either, not until I picked up one of your journals. It's like I automatically tuned in, the connection was so strong and clear," I said. "Maybe because you and I are closely bonded, I don't know."

"Back to your birthday… Tell me the exact date," he said.

"January 16th, 1456."

He nodded. "I remember that day. Go on, what you thought was a coincidence… What did you see?"

I closed my eyes and allowed the words to escape from my tongue. "The baby in the courtyard… Elijah, that was me," I said, my voice shaky.

An array of emotions flickered across my uncle's face as he recalled that day. "No," Elijah denied, placing his palm into his forehead. "No, I would have known if my brother's baby was right in front of me."

"It was me, Elijah," I repeated, tears beginning to fall. "The woman you saw was my mother and she was looking for Klaus to tell him I had been born, but he'd left the night before, right? Your journal says that everyone had separated, but the entry for the prior day suggests you were still together. Klaus knew I was about to come into the world and he _left_."

"Fiona, I am so sorry. If I had known who you were, I would never have left your side. I would have protected you. I would have gotten Niklaus to come back to you right then. I would have..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

I wiped my nose on my sleeve. "You were right there, Elijah." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Elijah swiped a hand across his face as a few tears fell from his intelligent brown eyes. He looked sad and ashamed, two emotions I myself was accustomed to, but it was strange to see my stoic, noble uncle portray such vulnerability. I could count on one hand how many times I'd seen the man cry.

"We could have been a family," I whispered. "We could have been happy."

Elijah was silent as tears streamed down his heartbroken face. "I don't know what to say. I should have known, should have felt the familial connection."

I knew he was fiercely berating himself internally, and it hurt my heart to see that. I wasn't angry with him; he hadn't known the baby was me. I knew if he had that my life would be much different. I wasn't angry, just upset and shocked by the revelation. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face into his chest. He embraced me back and rested his chin on top of my head. We were both shaking, crying, and attempting to comfort one another. I wanted to say something reassuring, but I couldn't find the words.

"Have I failed you, Fiona?" Elijah finally asked.

"Not even close," I stated sincerely.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you," he apologized. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."

"It's not your fault. I know you wouldn't have walked away if you'd known, it's just a difficult truth to process," I said.

We sat on the couch together in silence. I was locked in Elijah's embrace, and there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to be. I couldn't read Elijah's mind, but it was safe to assume he was picturing what would have happened if he'd known the baby in the park was me. I would have been nurtured and given the love of a father figure right from the beginning. The dream was a happy one, but time is impossible to turn back, and the dreams we entertained would never be more than just that, dreams.

Elijah regained his composure, much more swiftly than I was capable of. I considered myself to be a strong person, but that didn't make me any less emotional. I had thick, tough skin, but a soft heart. I felt deeply, laughed hard, cried hard… _loved hard_ , and those feelings often wanted to make themselves known. I'd learned to stuff them into a drawer, I'd perfected the practice for most of my life, but now I had a person who loved me dearly, family that I didn't have to look tough in front of. My uncle had pointed out to me that bottling it all up was not the best plan as the bottle would eventually explode, along with my werewolf temperament.

I pressed my cheek into the palm of Elijah's hand as he swept my tears away with his thumb. I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. I felt much better now that I'd gotten that awful revelation off my chest. As my uncle comforted me, I felt a building resentment towards Klaus for daring to take Elijah from me. He'd pulled the rug out from beneath my feet, seized my home and my comfort. I didn't want to carry anger and bitterness in my heart, but I hadn't found it within myself to forgive my ruthless father for what he'd done.

"Have you heard anything from Klaus?" I asked.

"Not a word," my uncle said.

"I suppose he's busy throwing a parade to celebrate his reinstatement as the tyrannical ruler of New Orleans," I said bitterly.

Elijah pulled my chin up with his thumb and forefinger, my icy blues meeting his wise brown eyes. "How about we spend the day together, hm? Just you and me. You and I could use a day to recuperate after the trying time we've had. We could do something refreshingly normal."

"Like go out for ice cream?" I suggested.

My uncle smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"Can we take the Porsche?" I requested, my eyes twinkling at the thought of the beauty.

Elijah cocked his head. "My rightfully purchased Panamera or the Spyder you stole during your brief period as a teenage runaway?"

I shrugged. "We could take both of them and race," I suggested with a deadpan expression.

Elijah blinked. "Absolutely not."

"Because I'd beat you?" I taunted.

He smirked. "No, because it would be a shame to see that magnificent machine wrapped around a tree."

"Hey! I'm a good driver!" I insisted.

"You think because you've made a single trip from Virginia to Louisiana in a third of the time it should have taken you're suddenly a seasoned racecar driver ready for the track. Tell me, do you even know how to parallel park? Fiona, you are not to operate another vehicle until I say so, you hear? Break that rule and I'll see to it that you don't get your hands on a set of car keys for a century," Elijah said.

I huffed, he always had to spoil my fun. "Can we just go get ice cream now?"

Elijah chuckled and nodded. "Come on."

The half hour drive to the French Quarter was pleasant. I enjoyed the sports car from the passenger seat and took advantage of the opportunity to annoy my refined, sophisticated Uncle Elijah by screwing with the radio the entire way there. I flipped through the stations, intentionally pausing on the ones playing sexual love songs or raunchy gangster rap. The way his face would twist in disgust was just too funny.

"I cannot believe such lewdness is considered acceptable for broadcast. Whom in their right mind…" his grumblings trailed off.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked.

"Classical or opera," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Figures."

"Don't forsake the classics," he said.

"I do appreciate New Orleans Jazz when walking around the city," I said, switching the radio off. "Otherwise I like a mix of everything, except country."

"Music is a form of art and a language of its own, I can appreciate what is original and true. The majority of modern creations distort the purpose and beauty of music," Elijah mused.

Elijah parked by the curb in front of a cute little ice cream parlor. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I couldn't help but smile as the city's energy washed over me. It was truly something too spectacular to put into words, and I'd never felt such a feeling anywhere else. I understood why someone would fight so hard to stay here, to call it home. Klaus was selfish and downright brutal, but his determination to rule over the city wasn't entirely misplaced. It wasn't difficult to decipher what motivated him to do so, I just wished he could find a way to accomplish monarchy without sacrificing his family.

The ice cream store was relatively quiet, a small number of customers dispersed throughout, with cheerful music playing in the background. The smell of freshly baked waffle cones pulled me in, and my sweet tooth was ready for a treat. I studied the array of flavors in the glass case for a minute before telling the woman behind the counter I wanted a bowl of the tiramisu gelato mixed with cookie dough, while Elijah ordered mint chocolate chip. My uncle handed the woman, whose name tag said "Hayley", a hundred dollar bill and told her to keep the change with a friendly smile. She held a stunned expression for a moment before giving a nod and thanking him.

We sat down at a table by the storefront window to enjoy our ice cream. I was glad Elijah had suggested we go for a normal outing, I'd forgotten what ordinary was… or maybe I'd never known it to begin with. How do you know ordinary when you're born extraordinary? What was "normal" for a supernatural? Speaking of supernatural, I noticed Elijah's gaze kept drifting over to the shoppe employee, Hayley. I could sense that she was a werewolf, which was odd considering the state of the Quarter; it was an ugly town for werewolves. There was a war between the witches and vampires, and Marcel had run off the wolves decades ago. I wondered what Hayley's story was. It was obvious; she was much more than a girl scooping ice cream. Why else would Elijah seem intrigued by her?

"You should go introduce yourself," I suggested somewhat teasingly, causing my uncle's attention to turn to me.

"I believe the century note was all the introduction necessary," Elijah said indifferently.

I decided to goad him a little further. "Elijah Mikaelson, the thousand-year-old noble Original, the oldest, smartest, most sophisticated vampire to ever wear a suit, a creature's worst nightmare… Don't tell me you're shy…"

He shook his head. "Hush, Fiona, and eat your gelato."

I giggled and popped another spoonful into my mouth. Elijah was serious, uptight, and brooding a lot of the time, but he had a sense of humor and a talent for sarcasm and sass that could not be replicated. Now that our troubles were at bay for the time being, perhaps his fun side would be more prevalent.

"You're the light of my life, you know that, Fiona?" Elijah said, smiling at me.

I did, but hearing his love for me out loud again warmed my heart. "And you're the anchor in mine."

"I've sworn to guard you from all harm, but my recent period as a daggered corpse has proved that protection to not be infallible. Much to my dismay, Klaus could put that dagger back in my chest at any time. I'm sorry, Fiona, that I cannot promise you steadfast protection," Elijah said.

"Maybe now we can go home to Mystic Falls," I suggested. "We would be far away from Klaus and his daggers. I could go to high school there and have the normal life I've never had the privilege of experiencing."

"No, Fiona, we're not going back to Mystic Falls. You should consider this your home from now on," Elijah said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because as much of a nuisance Niklaus can be, he is still my brother. I will not abandon him," Elijah vowed.

"You're worried," I observed.

"Niklaus is undoubtedly relishing in his regained position as king of the city, but it's only a matter of time before someone challenges his rule. As you well know, my brother has no shortage of enemies, and they will come for him. Marcel and Davina may very well be the most dangerous and formidable of these enemies, and they reside within the walls of this very city. I made a vow to stand beside Niklaus always and forever; I will not break my word. I am committed to my brother's redemption now more than I have ever been," Elijah declared.

I shook my head. "All in the name of 'always and forever.'" I said through gritted teeth. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe your beloved so-called _promise_ is actually a curse? Tell me one good thing that has eventuated from that archaic pact. Klaus is a monster, a demon straight from hell."

"Where is this recalcitrance coming from?" Elijah asked. "Just yesterday you were overjoyed by the progress you and Niklaus have made, but now you've fallen back to your resolve of viewing him as a soulless monster that you need to hide from? I thought we discussed your hope for his redemption. Why the change of heart?"

"Klaus does whatever is best for Klaus, and you know it, Elijah. How long until he decides to despise me once again? How long until he comes after my blood to create a hybrid army? How long until he remembers how useful my power would be to him? He knows I would never agree to be at his beckon call, his little witch bitch, and he will manipulate and threaten and hurt me until he is the only choice I have left," I said angrily, my voice raising to a volume that caught the attention of nearby humans, and the wolf Hayley was listening to our every word.

Elijah glanced at our audience before speaking to me in a low tone. "I shall take you home."

"Home to what?" I snapped, not caring about the onlookers.

"Fiona, this is not the place for this conversation!" Elijah hissed. "Listen here, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I said that I would protect you, even if need be from Klaus himself."

"I can protect myself!" I said defensively. "I did it for a long time."

"My dear niece, you are welcome to challenge my authority, but I promise it will not get you far. May I remind you that despite being interrupted, your punishment for disobeying me and running away still stands. You have yet to earn my trust back therefore I ask you, are you certain you want to rebel again so soon? I will not hesitate to be your disciplinarian, so do you really want to add to your list of misbehavior before you have regained my trust? Remember that trust cannot be bought, only earned," Elijah warned firmly.

My anger flared, but I chose to snuff it out. Lord, this past week had been an emotional rollercoaster. I didn't know whether to love Klaus or hate him, to reach out to him or avoid him, and trying to discern the best course of action was exhausting. The whole thing was driving me insane, but that was no reason for taking my frustration out on Elijah. Even though my uncle's devotion to his brother made me want to scream, I did not want to react in a way I'd regret. I chose instead to take a deep breath and reflect internally before responding apologetically, surprising both Elijah and myself.

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely, looking my uncle in the eye.

Elijah smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly. "Apology accepted."

"I'm getting better about not blowing up at you," I said.

He chuckled. "Which means I'm getting better at raising you."

"I've lived long enough to be considered an adult, you know," I pointed out.

"I know that, and most of the time you do display such maturity, but I'm beginning to think there's similarity between you and Niklaus in that although each of you has lived multiple lifetimes, the both of you are still in need of my guidance," Elijah said, smirking.

I gave him that one. "No argument there."

"Now that you have calmed down, Fiona, I'd like to ask you again. Why do you keep switching between hope and hate in regards to Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "It just seems like we take one step forward and two steps back with him. He'll be decent toward me, for a while, but then revert back to threatening me and reminding me that I'm nothing. Recently he's given me encouragement and apologized for being so cruel, but I can't shake the fear that it may all be an act. Also, I think part of it is that I carry so much resentment towards him."

"Resentment for what?"

"For not loving me to begin with," I said, tearing up. "For abandoning me when I was a baby. For pushing me out when I finally found him after over _five hundred years_."

"You need to tell him these things, Fiona," he said. "I don't think Niklaus really has any idea how you truly feel."

I blinked the tears away. "He won't listen. He doesn't care. He has his city back." I shrugged. "He doesn't want me anymore. He never did."

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Hearing my niece finally admit the true roots of her resentment toward her father was breaking my heart. I'd never completely understood why her decision to restore her relationship with Niklaus was so wavering, and why she couldn't seem to make up her mind about his character, but now it was clear. It wasn't the thought that he didn't love or care for her, it was thinking he never had. Thinking that from conception she had meant nothing to him. She couldn't trust him because he'd betrayed her before her birth. However he acted toward her now didn't matter because he'd shown her nothing but rejection in the past. She didn't know who Niklaus was to her because she didn't know who she was to him. They couldn't build a relationship with one another because they had no foundation.

I didn't know what to say to her. Like Niklaus, she was deeply wounded by her past, deeply wounded by her father, and she was unable to heal due to the demons that had followed her all her life. It was nearly impossible for her to see the good in all of this because she was blinded by the hurt. Her pain was overwhelming her, and she didn't know how to change that. Admittedly, neither did I.

Fiona wiped her nose with a napkin. "You tell me I should keep hoping, but… Uncle Elijah, I don't know what to hope for."

"Precious girl," I reached across the table and took her hand, "hope for whatever it is that you want."

She looked away. "I think if I did that I'd be setting myself up for a whole lot of heartache."

I couldn't disagree with her. It was apparent that she was referring to the idea of a united family - a hope that I shared - and the likely result would be disappointment. A joyful, unified family was a preposterous concept for us Mikaelsons, but that didn't make it of any lesser desire. I felt it was my responsibility to unite us all. I wasn't sure why I'd decided to make it my burden, but I wanted to fulfill that wish now more than ever, for my beloved Fiona. She deserved a family where every member vowed to love and protect her.

She would always have me, but that wasn't good enough. The next time Niklaus decided to subject me to the darkness of my coffin, my niece would be left alone. Rebekah would take care of her, but my dear sister could not stand to stay in a city where Niklaus had control over her. I didn't blame her one bit, I knew she loved Fiona, she just couldn't let our brother take away her happiness. Niklaus was stubborn, ruthless, and unpredictable, an unmovable mountain most of the time. No one could protect Fiona as fiercely as he, but his protection was conditional and he refused to love her. The rest of my siblings lie daggered, and freeing them was not a solution. This family was broken beyond repair as a whole, but I still had faith that Niklaus was redeemable and he, Rebekah, Fiona, and I could live in happiness as one.

"When was the last time you heard from Rebekah?" I asked my niece.

She looked at me strangely, then a realization struck her. "I forgot you didn't know."

"Know what?" I inquired.

"Klaus daggered Rebekah not long after he took you," Fiona informed me.

This revelation did not sit well with me. I'd assumed she'd left town when our brother had turned particularly nasty, I had no idea she was once again enduring the dagger. No wonder Fiona had felt completely alone in my absence. It appeared it was time for yet another discussion with my maniacal baby brother. I stood up, my blood boiling with rising anger, and strode out of the shoppe with Fiona following closely behind. I unlocked the Porsche and opened the passenger side door.

"Stay in the car," I ordered, motioning for her to get in.

She pushed her shoulders back, crossed her arms, and looked at me defiantly. "Hell with that."

I prepared to give her a sharp scolding for her disobedience, but I paused, realizing that my anger was towards Niklaus, not her. Although her disobedience would need dealing with, I understood she didn't want to be away from me and I wasn't going to chastise her for it. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to quell my anger before gently cupping her face in my hands.

"I am going down the street to the compound to talk to Niklaus and find out what he has done with dear Rebekah. The conversation need be only between Niklaus and I, this is a sibling matter. I need you to stay here, please. I will be right back," I said, looking her firmly in the eyes.

She stared back at me intensely. I could tell she was gauging whether or not to challenge me. I held my firm gaze and patiently waited for her to surrender the silent fight. Fiona was a willful, stubborn child, but I knew she held a great respect for me and knew I would always be fair with her. Finally, after carefully weighing her options, Fiona decided to get into the car.

"Thank you," I said. "Now stay here, I will be back shortly. I mean it, don't move."

I'd been waiting for the right opportunity to have a discussion with my baby brother about his atrocious behavior and his most recent decision to dagger me. I'd intended to grant him a couple days to settle into his throne as King of New Orleans, but learning that he'd also daggered our sister revoked that courtesy. I was fed up with Niklaus' God-complex and I needed to lay down the law. He could do whatever he pleased with his city, but not his family. His desire for control and power needed to be checked once again.

"Niklaus!" I hollered as I stormed into the courtyard.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, an annoyed expression on his face. "I know I'm in for a positively unpleasant conversation whenever you address me like that."

"Where is our sister?" I demanded.

He smirked. "Safe and sound in her coffin, my noble brother."

"Allow me to make myself clear; I am _not_ in the mood for guessing games," I said through gritted teeth.

"It is just like you to spoil my fun," Niklaus said, taking a swig of bourbon straight from the bottle. "Tell me where my tribrid spawn is and I'll tell you what I did with Rebekah."

My forehead creased in thoughtful suspicion at the mention of my niece. "Fiona is waiting for me in the car, you know I am caring for her." What was he after?

"Ah yes, your little ward," he said snidely. "What were the two of you doing in the Quarter?"

"I took her out for ice cream. She and I were in need of a little bonding time after you mercilessly subjected me to a coffin," I said indignantly.

Niklaus' nostrils flared and his hands balled into tight fists. I was confused as to what it was I'd said that suddenly invoked his rage. "It's as if she can't function without you," he spat. "And Rebekah's in the basement of the plantation house."

"What do you want, Niklaus?" I barked.

"You seem to be under the impression that Fiona is yours. Let me remind you that she is not. You may have won her love and adoration, but let me assure you that I can take her for myself whenever I choose, and I will take her. Her magic would prove useful to me as the display during the confrontation with Marcellus was only a minute fraction of the power she possesses. My eye is no longer on Davina; it appears she is no match for Fiona."

"What are you implying, _Brother_?" I snarled.

He flashed over to me at hybrid speed and got in my face. "I demand that the little tribrid witch reside beneath _my_ roof. Whether or not she comes willingly, I will have it so. Watch your back, Brother. And tell your precious Fiona to watch hers too."

I pushed my angry hands forward with enough force to cause Niklaus to fly through the air and collide against the stone wall with a resounding _boom_. Before he had time to retaliate, I ripped a wrought-iron rod from the railing and plunged it through my brother's stomach. He yelled in agony, his eyes turning yellow and fangs protruding from his gums. As he removed the crude weapon from his torso, I grabbed another rod and used it to beat him back. He continued to lunge at me, so I impaled him again but this time held him up by his throat.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten my niece," I growled. I roughly released my brother and strode out of the compound without turning back. I'd won this round, but no doubt Niklaus would demand a rematch in the near future. I made my way back to the car, fuming, but I stopped about half a block away from it.

Fiona wasn't there.

I rushed to the vehicle to search for signs of struggle and pick up a scent to discover who'd taken her and how they'd done so, but instead I saw a scrap of notebook paper pinned beneath the windshield wiper.

 _Uncle Elijah,_

 _I know you told me to wait here. I'm not disobeying you, I just need to make amends with Marcel and Davina. I'll be careful, and I know Marcel would never hurt me so please don't worry. I'll be home before dark. - Fi_

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. This girl and I had very unique definitions in terms of obedience. I considered going after her - I wanted to, but perhaps this could be an opportunity for her to earn my trust back. If she actually showed up at home before nightfall, that would be a step in the right direction. Against my better judgement, I decided to let her be and return to the plantation house to free my sister.

Rebekah's smooth mahogany coffin was right where Niklaus said it would be, which I found pleasantly surprising. It was rare that Niklaus spoke the plain truth without some underlying, mysterious ambiguity. I wasted no time in opening the casket and removing the dagger from my sister's chest. I sat at her side - equipped with a blood bag in hand - and waited patiently for her to awaken.

She hadn't been daggered for very long, so her recovery should be relatively quick and painless. Rebekah would undoubtedly be furious with Niklaus for daggering her yet again, but the fact that Niklaus had released me would lessen her anger. The good thing was that since I was the one to pull the dagger out of Rebekah, Niklaus now only possessed the dagger he'd used on me. This way if he ever chose to take down his siblings again, he'd have to decide between me and Rebekah, and the other would be left free to make his life a living hell until he released the one subjected to the mystical dagger.

I watched as my sister's skin returned to its usual porcelain white and her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. She inhaled a large gulp of air and promptly sat up, startled. "Where the bloody hell is that bastard?"

I chuckled. "Welcome back, Sister, it's nice to see you again too."

She gave me a genuine, angelic smile and reached up to embrace me. As I held her, I helped her out of the coffin and onto her feet. I smoothed her silky blonde hair and righted her blouse that had become disheveled in her scuffle with Niklaus. She would need a change of clothing as the outfit she currently wore was bloodstained.

"Elijah, stop fussing over me," Rebekah said. "I'll tidy myself up later, but right now I have to go seriously kick our brother's behind."

"Not so fast," I cautioned, stopping her with my arm. "I understand you are angry with Niklaus, but you do not want to challenge him right now. I did a number on him myself earlier, and he once again reigns over the city and has no shortage of power. You'd end up with a dagger right back in your chest."

She huffed. "Fine, but I'm leaving."

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Tears formed in my sister's eyes. "I only came to New Orleans because Fiona ran away and I wanted to make sure the both of you were safe. You are. I thought I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are rushing into whatever situation Klaus has cooked up now, and I finally get it. You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus."

My eyes flicked down to the floor then focused back on Rebekah. "I think you should stay."

"I can't do this anymore," she said, shaking her head sadly. "I want no part of it. I love you, Elijah, and Fiona, but I've lost so much time, given up so much of my own happiness on the off chance Klaus may see the error of his ways. I just want to be free."

I placed a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder. "So go. You are free."

Her breathing staggered as she held back sobs of relief. "Before I go, there's something I want to bring to your attention."

"What is it, Sister?" I inquired.

"I think Nik is jealous of your relationship with Fiona. I can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at the two of you. I observed it back in Mystic Falls, and given what's recently transpired you must've picked up on it too," Rebekah said.

"Don't be absurd, Rebekah. He's wanted nothing to do with her since she arrived except for reasons benefitting his own personal gain. Not an hour ago he once again declared she means nothing more to him than a grab for power. He doesn't love or care for her, you were there when he threw her across the room," I said.

"Elijah, think about it. Klaus has been increasingly hostile towards you lately. He may not want Fiona as his daughter, but that doesn't mean he wants anyone else to. Nik is her father, biologically, but you've assumed that role from the beginning, causing Fiona to not feel like there's a missing piece. She doesn't need Niklaus because she has you. You can't tell me that doesn't anger him. Apart from you, his own brother, Klaus no longer holds any leverage when it comes to Fiona. He is realizing that, and I'm afraid he's grown envious. I'm frightened his envy will unleash the uncontrollable monster within him. You know how he gets."

I considered my sister's words, and I knew she was right. That explained why Niklaus had been gracing Fiona with little snippets of civility. He was giving her false hope. He was attempting to make Fiona believe that she did mean something to him on an emotional, familial level as a ploy to unanchor her from me. Rebekah was absolutely correct. Niklaus was jealous.

"Thank you for your insight," I said gratefully. "I've been blind to it, perhaps I've become desperate for our brother's redemption, but now I do see it."

"You have to find a way to make the two of them connect for real. Fiona craves the connection, and Klaus needs it but doesn't want it. You have to make it happen, Elijah, for the sake of our family."

"I thought Niklaus was making progress, but you and Fiona are both correct; it's an act. How do you suggest I evoke genuinity from him?" I asked.

"You've said it yourself that Fiona is the key to our brother's come-to-Jesus."

I swallowed, I knew what had to be done.

"Elijah, I know that this won't be easy for you, but I need to leave before Klaus comes for me," Rebekah said anxiously.

I grabbed her arm. "All I ask is that you call once in a while to check in, and that you be there for Fiona. You're the only woman in her life since she lost her mother."

"I'd love nothing more than to take her with me, but you and I both know she'd never leave you. You're her favorite," Rebekah said, giving a small smile at that last part.

I smiled sadly in return. "Yes, but that's about to change."

Rebekah threw her arms around me in a comforting and encouraging embrace. "You're doing the right thing, dear big brother."

I kissed her cheek before pulling away to look her in the eyes. "Go. Be free, my darling little sister."

She gave me a big smile before vanishing from the basement. I fell back into the wall behind me, feeling like a monster as I formulated a plan to break Fiona's heart. It would be a daily battle to convince myself that doing so was necessary, that it had to be done. I would need to create cold, unrelenting distance between Fiona and myself. Hopefully after being rejected by me, she would turn to Klaus and cling to him, and in return he would take pity and care for her. I would be sacrificing my own relationship with my beautiful niece, but it would be in my brother's best interest.

Sorrow trickled from my eyes in the form of tears. How was I going to follow through with doing this to the little girl I'd vowed to love? The little girl who loved me like I was her father.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all of you for your continued support! I appreciate all previous reviews and would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. What do you think about Elijah's plan? What would you like to see happen next? Make sure to follow the story so you don't miss out on updates. A belated Merry Christmas to all of you! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Everything's Falling To Pieces

**Chapter 19 - Everything's Falling To Pieces**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I stood outside in front of an old, abandoned studio building just across the river from the French Quarter, in Algiers. With the help of a little locator spell, I'd been able to find out where Marcel and Davina had gone. The magical map had routed me here and to be honest, apart from the excellent view of the Mississippi River, there was nothing to write home about. It appeared the former leader of New Orleans and the witches' most-wanted Harvest Girl had taken up residence in a dump.

I climbed the worn cement stairs and knocked on the metal door. It might not do any good, but my heart was prompting me to apologize to the two people I had so wickedly deceived. In a perfect world, they'd accept my apology and welcome me back as their friend with open arms, but given the circumstances that was a long shot. All I could do was try my best to get right with them, and at the very least I will have said my peace.

The heavy door swung open and I was greeted by Marcel's looming figure. He gave me a harsh glare, as expected, and stiffened his posture. "The hell are you doing here?"

What a warm welcome. Clearly, he was ecstatic to see me.

"I've come to make amends with you and Davina," I told him. "I owe you an explanation."

Marcel shook his head in disgust. "I don't want anything from you."

I sighed. "I understand your anger towards me, I do, but it was never my intention to become your enemy. If you'll please just allow me to explain…"

"Let her speak," I heard Davina say from behind him. "Come in, Fiona."

Slowly, Marcel moved out of the way and allowed me inside. I followed Davina down the hall, around a corner, and through an archway leading into a large, open area of the loft. The room was spacious and relatively bare since they obviously hadn't been here for very long. Paned windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling, and the paint was peeling off the brick walls. I looked up to see industrial piping and fluorescent lighting; there really wasn't much to this place. My heart felt a pang of guilt as I realized it was my doing that they were forced to vacate the beautiful compound. Well, Davina had been living in the church attic, but even that was nicer than this loft.

I'd made a speech. I'd practiced what I was going to say to them in the car whilst waiting for Elijah. I thought I'd had it all mapped out and could present the apology eloquently, tied up into a neat little bow, but now that they were actually in front of me, I was at a loss. Would my words even matter? A nice speech wouldn't change what I'd done to them. I was starting to think that coming here in the first place was a stupid idea.

"Are you gonna say something or just stand there like a fricken statue?" Marcel elicited.

"Yes, sorry," I said, shaking my head as if it would help get my wits about me. "It's just… I practiced what I was going to say to you before I came, had it all memorized, but now I can hardly remember any of it and the things I do remember don't seem good enough. Maybe I should just go..."

"Maybe you should," Marcel sharply agreed.

"No," Davina said firmly. "I want an explanation. I need to understand why you double-crossed us."

I nodded and decided to simply start talking. "I made a mistake. My anger and resentment toward Klaus had built up to the point of needing release. I saw an opportunity and I jumped on it. It was foolish, and I'm sorry. I would have kept my alliance with you if Klaus had not given Elijah back. Even after he did, I considered going through with our plan anyway because he more than deserved it, but I was afraid of what he would to do me. I talk a big game, but truthfully I am scared of my father. He's been a little more tolerant of me lately, but, as you well know, he can turn on a dime unlike any other. My fear and personal family issues were not your burden to bear, and I apologize for imposing on you. You took a chance on me and I blew it. I am so sorry for misleading you and throwing away what could have been a powerful alliance and a strong friendship."

I had to cut my speech off when I noticed Marcel shifting his weight from side to side. He was listening, but I knew I'd been rambling a bit too long. I tended to speak in paragraphs, and I never seemed to be able to learn that sometimes less was more. I was blunt and got straight to the point when I wanted to, but in difficult situations I was usually long-winded. I sighed as Marcel remained silent, fretting that I'd only made matters worse.

"I'm never going to trust you again," he finally said.

"I understand," I said, my eyes downcast. "I'm not asking for you to trust me. I'm asking that you don't hold what I did against me and refrain from whatever retaliation you might be tempted to inflict upon me."

Marcel advanced. "Where do you get off making orders?"

"I'm not ordering of you, Marcel," I said placatingly. "I'm simply _asking_ that you don't try to get back at me. It's a request, you're free to do what you want, but if I were you, I would consider the reputation of the Mikaelson name."

Marcel cocked his head. "That a threat?"

I sighed, he just didn't know when to quit. "No, it's a warning, and you know it would be in your best interest to heed it. I don't hold any animosity toward you whatsoever, but I can't speak for Klaus. You know just as well as I do that he doesn't take too kindly to betrayal, and he _is_ stronger than you, Marcel. Last night is proof of that."

"Back down, Marcel," Davina's child-like voice said. "You know she's right."

I was surprised by her surrender. It was no secret she wanted Klaus dead, especially now that we had taken her and Marcel's home, and I found it a bit suspicious. Davina came across as timid at first impression, but I was beginning to think behind all of that innocence was someone much braver. It would only be a matter of time before Davina would plot her own attack on Klaus, and with a bit more practice, she may even be able to succeed in taking him down. This witch was definitely on my radar.

"Alright," Marcel begrudgingly agreed. "We won't be coming for you. Yet."

I almost rolled my eyes. "It'll be your downfall when you do."

Marcel snorted. "Go back to your side of the river."

My eyes narrowed. "Gladly."

Feeling frustrated and angry, I vacated the dilapidated loft and made my way back to the Quarter. That hadn't gone as well as I had hoped, and rather than feeling guilty and apologetic, I was actually quite pissed at Marcel. He was so arrogant and whiny. He of all people should have understood my actions, having spent time being a Mikaelson child. He knew what Klaus was like better than I did, yet he pretended he didn't have any idea. Maybe he'd only tolerated me to begin with because I was all about hating Klaus, but now that I wasn't completely against the hybrid, Marcel wanted nothing to do with me.

I didn't want to go home full of anger because I would wind up lashing out at Elijah, which he never found acceptable in the least, so I decided to walk around the city for a little while. I still had about an hour before sundown; I could take my time getting home. As strolled through the city, I caught sight of a couple of lowlives and began tailing them. They were stalking a young girl, but they didn't get the chance to close in on her before becoming my dinner.

I must admit, I dealt with my food a tad more brutally than usual. I took my time sinking my teeth into their necks and sucking them dry, once I'd compelled them to keep quiet, of course. Their deaths were slow and painful, making it extremely satisfying for me. I normally wasn't so cruel, but I guess you could say that I needed to blow off some steam. I did feel better afterward, and if they weren't such lowly filth, I probably would have felt a bit of remorse as I disposed of their bodies. But these two had been ready to victimize a young girl, and I'd just given them what they deserved.

Unfortunately, my snack break had taken longer than I'd intended and the sun was now setting rapidly. In order to keep my promise to Uncle Elijah, I needed to get home quickly as dark was fast approaching. I sped off toward the plantation house, making sure that no one saw me. I bounded across rooftops toward the treeline, my feet barely kissing the shingles as I ran. I just had to get out of the city and then I would be concealed by woods the rest of the way. While I despised traipsing through the swampy terrain of Louisiana, I liked the idea of disappointing Elijah even less.

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

As the sun began to set in the west, I paced the perimeter of the Southern-style plantation house's wrap-around porch. I was formulating a plan to distance myself from Fiona; it was a painful concept to ponder. I intended to do it as gracefully as possible, but it would need to be harsh in order to be effective, and it had to be convincing or else she wouldn't believe me. The problem was that my love and care for my niece came from a soft, paternal, and instinctual place in my heart. It would be difficult to harden my heart enough to be cold and unloving toward her. I loved her like a daughter.

I could only hope that severing the bond with my niece would cause she and Niklaus to grow together. If not, I would be leaving Fiona with no family at all. She would see me as a heartless monster, just as she viewed her father. It was terrifying to think that even if this did result in the two of them flourishing, Fiona would carry a great resentment toward me and I may never be able to restore the bond she and I have now. If I would be unable to mend what I had broken, shattered… well, that would break me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a noise from within the house. I swiftly walked back inside and sensed a presence in the downstairs parlor. The sound of clinking glass and liquid being poured into an empty cup informed me of whom it was that awaited me before I'd even turned the corner.

"Niklaus," I greeted, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't look so disappointed now, Brother," he said, taking a swig of bourbon. "Those creases around your mouth will become permanent."

This was the perfect opportunity to rile Niklaus up a bit and get on his bad side. I needed to pit him against me to make him see a challenge. If he perceived that I was planning to abandon him and take Fiona with me, he would see value in her again. Truthfully, unleashing my anger on Niklaus wouldn't be an act, I'd just be expressing the things I'd held back for the sake of taking the high road and keeping the peace. But he and I were long overdue for a chat, and dear Rebekah's departure and the thought of what I would be forced to do to my niece because of Niklaus' vile, headstrong ways was sufficient motivation to quarrel.

I leveled a harsh look toward him. "Forgive me if I'm not ecstatic to see the person responsible for the division of this family," I said with disdain.

Niklaus glared back. "I wasn't aware that I'd done any dividing. Conquering, yes, but my most recent conquest was taking back our home. I would think that would be something you would consider as an act for the cause of bringing the family together. Tell me, Brother, what have I done now?"

"The only person I've witnessed benefitting from your subjugation of Marcel's empire is _you_ , Niklaus," I pointed out. "And are you truly that oblivious as to why I am cross with you? You haven't wondered why a certain feisty blonde hasn't paid you a visit after you subdued her with that wretched dagger for the dozenth time?"

"What's happened with Rebekah now?" Niklaus asked irritably.

"She left town," I informed him.

"What?" Niklaus responded lowly, glowering.

"Yes, our beloved sister fled from you in fear once again, and after careful contemplation, I've decided Fiona and I will do the same. We are leaving this insufferable city. I am taking Fiona with me to somewhere far enough away where she will not be subjected to your cruelty. That dagger destroyed the last bit of compassion I had for you, Brother. You're taking advantage of Fiona, you're trying to make her your little weapon, and I'll be damned if that's all her life will be. You can keep up the diabolical antics for as long as you want, but you will not treat Fiona as a grab for power. I won't let you destroy her the way Mikael destroyed you."

Niklaus flashed in front of me. "You aren't taking her anywhere."

"Why? What do you care? You're not ready to be a father, Niklaus," I spat.

He growled in my face before beginning to shout. "You steal my daughter away with every fawning moment of tenderness you spend with her! She's adored you since she arrived in Mystic Falls! Need I remind you, Brother, that when she showed up on our doorstep like a pathetic orphan that she was in search of _me_! Her father! But if you continue to coddle her and tell her what a monster I am, my child, my blood shall come to call you father!"

And there it was. He _did_ care about the title. He wanted to be the one she adored. Rebekah was right, and now I was certain that pushing my niece away was the only way she'd ever turn to Niklaus, and the only way he would ever come to love and accept her as his own. I would be sacrificing yet another relationship for my brother's sake, but it had to be done.

"Is that it?" I questioned, digging the knife in deeper. "Are you once again worried that you'll be left behind? Forgotten? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Niklaus, you drive your family away!"

Niklaus cocked his head. "Is that so? What have I done lately other than cooperate? Bow down to you and your insistence that I show mercy to Fiona? Only a day ago did I not fight alongside her after she deceitfully wronged me? You want to keep score of misdeeds, Brother? Take the log out of your own eye! As children, when Mikael beat me like a dog and all you did was watch with pity. When I was scared, in pain, and begged you to help me after I'd transitioned into a wolf for the first time, but instead you chose to help father restrain me. A year ago in Mystic Falls when you were ready to tear my heart from my chest and kill me. And let's not forget when you and Rebekah accused me of having nefarious intentions to use Fiona's blood to create hybrids when I'd said nothing of the sort! I make no excuses for past sins, but in the one moment you could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me, believe my intentions for my own child were pure, you chose to stand against me. You took the side of a Bennett witch and your own assumptions over mine!"

Angry tears rolled from my brother's eyes. Finally, I'd broken him. Niklaus and I often found ourselves in argument with one another, but rarely did he express genuine hurt as he did now.

He continued to rant. "You may think of me as selfish, but my reason for taking the reigns of this city from Marcel was for all of us. I wanted our home back, and now I have it. I'm going to live there and rule the city we built from the ground up, the city we watched burn twice, and the city we once built and rebuilt again. I will happily exile you, but Fiona will not be departing with you. Or you can stay here in New Orleans, the two of you together, and rot."

With that, Niklaus stormed out of the house. I was momentarily stunned by the eruption of words that spewed from my brother's mouth. A knife had plunged into my heart when Niklaus reminded me of the times I'd failed to protect and stand by him. I hadn't been prepared for the vulnerability that he'd expressed, nor had I expected him to admit that he was afraid of losing Fiona to me. It went to show that regardless of the cruel, hard, brave-faced front my brother put up, beneath that mask was someone much more human.

Following Niklaus' emotional outburst, I was firmly set in my resolve to distance myself from Fiona, but there was one small fragment hindering my decision to push her away just yet. Tomorrow was Christmas. It would be her first Mikaelson Christmas, and I wanted that memory to always be a good one for her. I lacked the capability to break her heart immediately before such a special day, even my heart wasn't that dark. Yes, this Christmas would be the final day of closeness between her and I, afterward I would have to break the bond we shared. For Niklaus' sake, I needed to do this. It was the only way he would ever come to accept and care for his daughter. There was nothing else that could heal his broken soul other than the pure innocence of his child. I wanted that for my brother instantly, but, selfishly, I wanted one more happy day with that wonderful girl, and I refused for her first Christmas with me to be a bad one.

I briefly considered visiting Rebekah in whatever city she'd ran off to, but I doubted Niklaus would ever allow me to take Fiona beyond New Orleans city limits, and I did not want to risk Rebekah's safety in case Niklaus chose to follow us to her location. Christmas would have to be spent here, just Fiona and I. Niklaus would be welcome to join of course, but I was too angry with him to extend a proper invitation. If he happened to show up here, I wouldn't turn him away for Fiona's sake, but she would have to be the one to want him there.

If Fiona intended to keep her promise of returning home before nightfall, she had a short amount of time left to do so. The sun would be completely down soon, and I wasn't keen on the thought of Fiona out and about in the city at night by herself. The evilest of human criminals were no threat to her, but the high population of vampires and witches was concerning. I would give her fifteen more minutes before going to track her down.

With impeccable timing, my niece bounded up to the house. I shook my head and smiled. That girl. She certainly liked to test me, but at the end of the day she did respect me and desired my trust. I made my way downstairs to meet her just as she burst through the door. She skidded to a halt, nearly crashing into me, and graced me an adorable expression of innocence. That innocent look would have been believable if not for the wild, mischievous glint in her eye, the gleam Niklaus too shared.

"Welcome home, my darling. You were just minutes away from turning into a pumpkin," I said pointedly.

"But I made it," she said. "I kept my promise."

I smiled. "Yes you did." I pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have I earned your trust back?" she questioned.

Of course I trusted her. I trusted that she loved me, that she would do anything for me if push came to shove, I trusted her soul. However, I still did not trust her to fully obey me; she still seemed to enjoy doing the opposite of what I told her. I was about to explain this distinction to her when I paused, realizing that a vague answer would be a better precursor for what was to come. I needed to slowly, strategically push her away or else she would discover the ruse.

I let go of her. "With time, Sweetheart, with time."

She dropped her hopeful gaze dejectedly, but gave an understanding nod. I nearly reached out a comforting hand, but thought better of it. This was going to be much more difficult than I'd anticipated. I knew I was Fiona's main source of comfort, and she was mine as well.

"How did your discussion with Marcellus go?" I inquired for a change of subject.

"Not great." She sighed. "I think our friendship's beyond repair."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

She shrugged. "It's whatever, I guess."

The poor girl. Friends for her had always been few and far between, and they never seemed to withstand our family. We Mikaelsons always put family above all, at times at the expense of our friendships. I myself have done that very thing a hundred times over, and I would do it again. While I couldn't change that misfortune for her, I could do my best to show her that family is all one needs. It was crucial she realize that anyway before I created distance between the two of us, otherwise she would never turn to Niklaus.

"Listen, tomorrow is Christmas. I'd hoped your first Mikaelson Christmas would be with all of us, a united family, but obviously that is not our current circumstance. Regardless, I want it to be special. A bounty of gifts is guaranteed, but is there anything specific you would like? Are there any traditions you would like to keep? Anything you want to happen? Say the word and it shall be so," I said.

I waited patiently while she pondered. Her face held a thoughtful expression but had undertones of sadness. If I had to guess, everything she truly wanted was beyond my ability to provide. I would go out tonight and buy her an abundance of fine jewelry, priceless trinkets, and whatever meaningful items I could find, but none of that could compensate the gifts she heartfully wished for. I would grant her my full time and attention tomorrow, but that would be taken from her in the coming days. My only hope was that one day she'd come to recognize my rejection as the gift that allowed her to obtain the love and acceptance of her father.

"Honestly, just a pleasant day with you, my family, is all I want," she said. "My other desires are out of reach, but I would be forever grateful for a Christmas spent with someone who loves me. Some people never get that," she said, her beautiful blue eyes looking up to me.

This young woman had a heart of gold. To me she would always be a child, but I could see that with each day she left something of her adolescence in the past. Fiona's desires had never been shallow, but it seemed there was a deeper appreciation for life's immaterial gifts growing inside her. The unfortunate part of that was how unattainable most of her true wants were. This girl wanted a happy family, she wanted to feel safe and secure, she wanted to be loved and accepted by her father, and granting those desires wasn't entirely in my control. For now, though, I could give in to her wish of quality time with me. I felt insurmountable honor at the thought of being the person she loved most, it was a treasure that I would not take lightly.

"A day with just the two of us it is," I said. "It's getting late, why don't you go upstairs and get settled in for the night, yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's nine o'clock, Elijah."

I decided to have a little fun. "My goodness, so it is. You were supposed to be in bed over an hour ago, I guess we'll have to skip the bedtime story tonight."

"Stop it," she said irritatedly as she walked into the kitchen for a snack.

"You better hurry or else Santa Claus won't come," I teased, following her.

"I'm so not in the mood for you right now."

I smirked. "My niece is forever a teenager, a curse I would not wish upon my worst enemy."

"You're no picnic either," she shot back, her lips curled into the tiniest of smiles.

"No?" I raised my brows. "What's not to like?"

"Let's see… You're bossy, fussy, judgemental, strict, and a touch hypocritical," Fiona said. "Although, your ability to wear designer suits on a daily is admirable."

Evidently there was an underlying sincerity in her joke, but I wasn't sure if she intended it that way. I was used to her moodiness, and snappy little quips like that usually meant she wanted to start an argument as a means of releasing her emotions. I'd fallen into the trap a few times, and each time it turned out to be that whatever she was going on about wasn't the true matter of upset. It was a technique to divert from dealing with what was actually bothering her. While I understood the device, I did not find it acceptable in the least.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her firmly. "Is there a problem, Fiona?"

She huffed. "No. I'm sorry, Elijah. I'm just frustrated that Marcel is too pigheaded to forgive me and leave it in the past. I really thought he and I could develop a strong camaraderie, you know, with having the same issue of Klaus as a father and all. I also wanted to be friends with Davina, we make quite the team, but there's no way Marcel will let me near her now. It just sucks to have mistakes that you're truly sorry for held against you."

She stared down at the counter and resumed munching on the apple she'd taken from the refrigerator. I could tell she was holding back tears of frustration. I wanted to say something encouraging, something to boost her spirits, but I needed to cease building her up to cause her to seek that from Niklaus. Fiona was having more trouble handling her emotions than I'd originally accounted, and that worried me. Moreover the current difficulty of her circumstances, which were about to worsen, she had werewolf temperament at her core. I was still working with her to control it, along with her magic, but it wasn't something I'd experienced myself. I had knowledge from dealing with Niklaus for all these years, but I couldn't empathize.

"I'm sorry it didn't resolve as you'd hoped," I said simply, but genuinely.

She shrugged. "Not your fault."

I couldn't help but offer a distraction. "Would you like some tea, perhaps? I know it's soothing for you."

"No thank you," she said. "I think I'll just head upstairs. Goodnight."

She came toward me for a cuddle like she did every night. I embraced her tightly, knowing that after tomorrow night I would have to discontinue such affections. She clung to me for a little longer than usual, but I didn't mind at all, in fact I welcomed it. It aided in the effort to push what I would soon have to do from my thoughts. I'd done it once before with Marcellus, back in the day when he was the apple of Niklaus' eye, and to this day he still detested me for it. Perhaps that was the reason he was so unwilling to forgive Fiona.

My niece pulled away and turned to go to her bedroom. I listened to her footsteps all the way up until she reached her bed. I heard the mattress creak as she settled in, and minutes later her breathing and heart rhythm changed, signifying that she was asleep. I grabbed my coat and prepared to venture out into the night to collect a few gifts for Fiona.

My first stop was the local antique jeweler. The owner was older and a bit peculiar, but somehow he managed to procure the rarest of pieces. Fiona had come with nothing but the clothes on her back, and while Rebekah had more than compensated that by purchasing multiple wardrobes full of clothing and shoes, she hadn't bought her any particularly special jewelry pieces. My sister had once told me that diamonds were a girl's best friend, so I began by picking out a beautiful blue-diamond necklace and earrings set that would compliment her eyes. I then came across a diamond bracelet from the 1600s and told the merchant to box that one up as well. The final item I decided on was a white gold fleur de lis necklace. New Orleans would always be the place the Mikaelsons call home, no matter where we are, and I wanted Fiona to have something symbolic of that.

"Last minute Christmas shopping?" the elderly merchant inquired as he gingerly packaged the jewelry into velvet boxes.

I smiled politely. "Yes, I suppose you could call it that."

"Pardon me, but are you sure you have the means for all this?" he asked gruffly.

I smirked. "I assure you I will pay you in full."

"That bracelet alone is $200,000."

Silently, I removed my checkbook from the inside breast pocket of my coat. I wrote it out with a flourish before tearing it from the book and placing in down on the counter with gesticulation. The merchant eyed me carefully as he picked up the check. I almost chuckled at his expression when he saw the amount. It was life-changing for him, but merely pocket change from the Mikaelson vault.

"Will that be enough?" I asked.

"Yes Sir, that'll cover it. You've just made me a very wealthy man."

I gave a nod. "Take care of your family."

The merchant firmly shook my hand and bid me farewell. I exited the shop and stepped out onto the quiet street, satisfied with the gifts I'd found for Fiona. I was placing them into the car when I sensed a presence nearby. I instantly became alerted, closing the car door and glancing around the street. There was no one in sight, but I knew I was being pursued by a witch. This person thought they were sly, but their only success was inciting my anger.

"Show yourself!" I commanded. " _Witch_."

I heard a distant cackle, but apart from that the street was eerily silent. There was no sound of breathing, footsteps, or a heartbeat. Yes, this could only be the cunning of a witch.

"You're making a grave mistake, whomever you are!" I bellowed. "If this is intended to be a game, I am not amused!"

I heard the snap of one's fingers behind me, and spun on my heel to see the figure finally reveal themself.

"Sophie Deveraux," I greeted. "If you wish to keep your life, I suggest you reveal in no uncertain terms the reason you've sought me out."

Sophie gave a darkly amused laugh. "You Mikaelsons are all the same. That promise, always and forever, it's nothing more than a neat and tidy way of presenting the maim, torture, kill ideology that has plagued every single member of your abhorrent family. Makes me question how I was ever daft enough to fall for your brother, the greatest monster of you all."

Something was off about Sophie, and her words weren't making any sense. "I beg your pardon?"

"I suppose I shouldn't expect you to recognize me. Afterall, we never did formally meet. Though, I'd think you'd have some inclination as to who I am, given the time you've spent playing guardian of my daughter," the witch said.

My blood ran cold as I realized. "Rowena."

"In the flesh." She grinned and gave a dramatic bow. "Well, sort of."

I gave a tight-lipped smile. "Under normal circumstance, I would be elated to be in the presence of the woman who gave birth to the child I dearly love; however, I suspect by the darkness exuding from your soul that this is not a friendly visit."

"I am merely looking out for my daughter," Rowena said evenly.

I did not trust this woman in the slightest. "I can assure you, I have that quest under control."

She tilted her head to the left. "I find that difficult to believe possible when you, in fact, pose a threat to her yourself."

I stared her down. "I would die for that girl."

"Then make good on that declaration and drive a white oak stake through your blackened heart," she said.

"Let's cut to the chase," I said impatiently. "Why are you here?"

"I love my daughter more than anyone else is capable of. This is not the life I wanted for her. Originally, my plan was to bring her soul into the ancestral realm and leave your family to terrorize the planet, but after much careful consideration and input from the thousands of witches that inhabit the ancestral world, you Mikaelsons must be eliminated entirely. For the sake of the greater good, the natural balance must be restored," Rowena said.

I advanced on the centuries old witch. "You would senselessly murder your own child?"

"By freeing her from her troubled earthly life, she would claim her rightful place with her ancestors. She and I, mother and daughter, would be united as we were for the past six hundred years. Fiona would be safe and more powerful than ever positioned at my right hand."

I lunged for her throat. "You will NOT take her!"

I prepared to rip her head off when the body fell limp in my arms. I watched as the eyes on the body of Sophie Deveraux went blank. Rowena's spirit had vacated the body, and the soul of the rightful owner returned. I backed away from the witch as she came to. Sophie's eyes wildly scanned her surroundings, and each of her muscles froze when her gaze fell upon me.

"W-What the hell? Where am I? How did I get here? What happened? What the hell just happened? What-"

I flashed over to her. "Sh, sh, shh," I hushed, gently placing a finger over her lips.

The young Deveraux witch eyed me fearfully, but didn't make a sound. She was on the verge of hyperventilating, her heart rate was elevated, and she was understandably about to have a mental breakdown. She was disoriented, but I couldn't have her turning mad in the middle of the street.

"You need to calm down," I commanded quietly into her ear.

She gulped and nodded. Her mouth was clamped shut and she appeared to have collected herself, so I lessened my tight grip but didn't release her, and removed my finger from her lips.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked quietly.

"As much as I would like to kill you for holding my niece hostage, you are the only relative from her mother's bloodline left alive. I fail to see how your existence could be of any benefit to her, but I will not take away Fiona's family without her consent. However, I suggest you conduct a spell of some kind to keep her insidious mother from possessing your body in the future," I said.

"I was inhabited by the spirit of Rowena Deveraux?" she asked, wide-eyed, a hint of excitement in her voice as if it were an honor.

"It's been a thousand years since I've practiced witchcraft, however; I have spent centuries studying it. Rowena can only inhabit a body from the Deveraux bloodline. You are the only one left, and I need for that witch to not have physical access and influence in this world, so I am demanding that you cast a spell to protect yourself from being possessed, or I will have no choice but to go against my morals and end your life," I threatened.

"Hey, slow your roll," Sophie defended. "I'll do it. Just because Rowena Deveraux is a deity in the eyes of the witches doesn't mean I want her jacking my body whenever she pleases."

I gave her one final glare. "Do your best not to dally."

She nodded and scurried off to the cemetery. I felt the darkness rise inside of me. Of course, a new threat would appear on Christmas Eve, the night before what was supposed to be the last day of peace and happiness with my beloved niece. I wouldn't be able to enjoy that now because of Rowena's scheme to destroy us. I had absolutely no idea as to when she was planning to make her move, but I knew it must be temporarily thwarted by Sophie performing a spell to immunize herself from possession. I suppressed the urge to violently release my frustrations and decided that the drive to the plantation house would suffice in clearing my mind. I would revisit the threat of yet another brewing war in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Rowena isn't as dead as we thought. *cue scary music* I am so sorry for taking a month to update, but I want to thank everyone for your continued support. Now, I would love to know your thoughts on the chapter! Lots to talk about: Marcel, Davina, and Fiona, Klaus and Elijah, Fiona and Elijah, Rowena trying to kill all the Mikaelsons... Please leave any comments and questions in a review and I'll respond as quickly as possible. Be sure to hit those follow/favorite buttons so you don't miss when I update, and share this story with someone you think might enjoy it. Again, thank you all so much for your patience and support, and I hope that I am delivering a quality story. I've already began the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to get it up quicker. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Santa Klaus Is Coming To Town

**Be sure to read the Author's Note and the end of the chapter. You won't want to miss it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Santa Klaus Is Coming To Town**

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

The morning sun beaming through Camille's bedroom window blinded my vision as I awoke. I turned over to place an arm around the woman that enchanted me, but found the sheets to be empty. I could hear the beating of her heart, telling me she was near. I quietly got out of bed and leaned against the doorway, facing the sitting area where Cami was curled up on her sofa drinking a cup of tea. I observed her for a minute as she sat, motionless, staring out the window. Even from behind, I could tell she was in deep contemplation. Her eyes undoubtedly held the distant, thoughtful look that I had come to recognize very well. Slowly I approached her, making sure to make my footsteps loud enough for her human ears to hear. It wasn't until I was right next to her that she acknowledged my presence by looking up at me.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Merry Christmas," she returned robotically.

"You look…" I began.

"Don't say tired," she interrupted, a smiling budding on her lips. "You've lived long enough to know that you should never tell a woman she looks tired."

I chuckled. "I was going to say contemplative."

"Ah," she said, dropping her gaze.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I requested.

She hesitated before her brilliant eyes made contact with mine once more. "I was thinking about you."

"Well that could be taken a number of ways," I said, sitting down, "but judging by your tone of voice, this is a serious conversation. What's on your mind, Love?"

She released a frustrated sigh. "What are we doing, Klaus? We talk, and fight, which leads to making out, and then that turns to sex. You take me out on wonderful dates, but then you… disappear. You show up again, eventually, and we talk, fight, make out, and have sex. And it starts over, and over, and over again. Why don't you tell me anything concrete? Why won't you stay? Do you see me as this fragile thing that needs to be kept behind glass to protect me from your demons, demons that exist in both this world and in your head? What am I to you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. I tried again, but it was futile. I didn't know how to reply to what she'd just said. Tears welled in Camille's eyes at my lack of response.

"I want _more_ , Klaus," she whispered. "I only know what you want me to. You keep me in the dark about all that's happening around you unless you're seeking validation for your actions, and when you don't like what I have to say, you change the subject. When I try to have a serious conversation with you about _us_ , you distract me with gifts or your charm. One moment all you want is to be close to me and then the next you're physically pushing me away. I'm so tired of all this back and forth, the whole come here go away thing is exhausting. I'm okay with complicated, I can handle complicated, but I can't ride this rollercoaster any longer. I want off. One way or another I want off."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying you need to make a choice, Klaus!" Cami shouted. "It's like you can't figure out whether you want me or not! You need to make a choice and _communicate_ that choice!"

I understood her frustration, and I knew she was right. Afterall, the beginning of our relationship had been manipulation on my part. I'd used her, compelled her, and because of that our story would always be complicated. Her words applied to not only our relationship, but also to my relationship with Fiona. I needed to make a choice regarding both these women, but indecision was my decision. I loved Camille, and despite my greatest efforts, Fiona was beginning to grow on me. They could now be considered weaknesses for my enemies to exploit, and that frightened me more than anything. This had to end; I had a reputation to uphold.

"What's your deal with me, Klaus?" Cami asked.

I took her hand and looked into her eyes. "From the moment I saw you I was taken by you. You were dressed as an angel, you were stunning. And then as I got to know you, I discovered your capacity to understand the complexity of my tortured soul, to understand the complicated workings of my mind. You were a breath of fresh air, Camille. Whatever you wish, I want to grant it. What's important to you is important to me and what makes you happy makes me want to keep you so. What scares you, I want to tear apart. I do not wish to watch you from behind glass, Camille," I said passionately.

"What do you want with me, then?" she asked, her eyes wide.

How badly I wanted to tell her. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I knew if I told her what I truly wanted, it would come at too great a cost. She was the most important person to me, and I could not afford that weakness. If my foes unearthed my love for her, they would go after her, and I would not allow that. As a Mikaelson, everything I loved turned to ash, and I loved Camille too much to allow such a tragic fate to befall her.

"More than I can have," I muttered.

I abruptly fled her apartment. I heard her call after me, loudly, but her voice faded into nothing as I rushed away from my haven. I strode through the Quarter, haunted by intense emotions that I habitually paid no mind to. Love, sorrow, insecurity… Eventually, all of those overpowering emotions morphed into the one feeling I could tolerate; hateful anger. I automatically reverted back to the paradigm that had earned me the reputation I currently held. The evil hybrid, the monster, the ruthless serial killer… the beast that knew no bounds.

There was a time when the name Klaus Mikaelson had been little more than a rumor. A shadowy figure who cast fear into the very bones of any who heard whisper of him. No one knew what I was truly capable of, no one knew what I looked like, and no one could predict when I would come for them. I would terrorize, exact cruel revenge, and appear just to disappear. Immortals of the highest caliber cowered beneath rocks at the mention of my name. This was the identity I'd taken to. This was the identity that made me truly immortal.

As I walked through the city, I suddenly felt a strong pull toward the cemetery. I stopped in my tracks and waited a moment before changing directions. I had no reason to resist, but it was as if I had no control of my footsteps as they took me toward the cemetery. I went willingly, thinking I may have been provided a lucky chance to spill some blood. I stood in front of the gates, and the controlling force dissipated. The witches had granted me access onto their sacred ground priorly, but I preferred to wait for whomever had beckoned me to come to me. Those who wished to see the king came to him, not the other way around.

Sure enough, a witch appeared from behind an above-ground crypt. She walked toward me without hesitation, but the hint of fear in her eyes could not be concealed. The satisfaction of this showed on my face, I was sure. At least one of the annoying harpies knew her place.

"Sophie Deveraux," I greeted grandly, smirking. "You've drawn me out once again. I'm beginning to think you have a crush on me."

"Oh, get over yourself," the witch dismissed. "I need your help."

"I have exiled Marcel from the Quarter, thus removing his restriction of your magic, what more could you possibly want? Can you not solve your own problems now that you are able to cast spells again?" I pointed out, annoyed.

"That exactly the issue, actually," Sophie began. "We won't be able to cast spells much longer if we don't complete the harvest ritual. The sacrifice anchors our magic, and without it, our power will die within the year. We will be rendered useless, which means we won't be able to help you run the city or protect your daughter?"

"What's my daughter got to do with it?" I asked. "We've been over this already, I couldn't care less about her."

Sophie's brow furrowed. "Elijah didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Rowena's back. She inhabited my body and paid a visit to your brother last night," she said.

"What do you mean _Rowena's_ back?" I sneered.

The young Deveraux witch filled me in on what had transpired last night. I had a difficult time processing what she was telling me, as the name Rowena Deveraux served as a glass shard plunged through my heart each time I heard it. I was always left with an ice cold sensation after thinking about her. It wasn't a bolt from the blue that her newest mission was destroy the Mikaelson bloodline; that deplorable, fickle witch had been the bane of my existence for decades after I'd mistakenly left her alive. I all but tuned Sophie out as she spoke, that is until she spoke of temporarily suppressing Fiona's vampire and werewolf genes and slitting her throat.

"You want to sacrifice my daughter, the girl with the potential to grow into the strongest witch this world has ever known, in some bizarre, satanic harvest ritual? I think not," I said, my eyes glowing yellow with anger.

"Hear me out. It's been impossible for us to get our hands on Davina, but I know that if we offered Fiona, the ancestors would happily accept the exchange. She would die, her power would flow back into the earth, and she would wake up with enough power to put Rowena to rest for good. We are running out of time to complete the ritual, and if we don't meet the deadline, the consequences will be… catastrophic," Sophie explained.

"Even if the sacrifice were to be a success, Fiona would never put down her own mother," I reasoned. "Your plan will never work."

"Not if she doesn't know which ancestor it is," Sophie said. "I can do a spell that will conceal the true identity of the bones' essence. By the time Fiona feels who it is, it'll be too late to undo it."

I began to consider it. The moment Sophie Deveraux had informed me of Rowena's strengthening connection to the physical world and her twisted, devious plot, I'd made my ex's permanent death my mission in life. Sophie was presenting me with a seemingly reliable solution for the low, low cost of my powerful tribrid daughter's life.

"Unless you love her too much to do something so wicked and devious like tricking her into killing her own mother," Sophie taunted.

"Rest assured, Fiona's value as a weapon far overrules whatever fondness I may have of her. I can live without a relationship with my daughter, but I will not stand for that crone to take what is mine. Her connection to the living world must be severed. I'm happy to acquire whatever means necessary to get it done," I said through gritted teeth.

Sophie put her hands up in surrender. "I only ask because after this it is quite possible that Fiona will see you as the ultimate bad guy, the wickedest of monsters."

I got in her face. "I'm accustomed to being the bad guy."

"There's one more thing you should know. Your brother wasn't the only vampire Rowena visited last night. She had a talk with Marcel and presented him with a rather compelling offer. Marcel's end of the deal would include taking the city back from you, along with your daughter. There is no one stronger to protect her than you, so you need to have her in your possession sooner rather than later. If I were you, I wouldn't hesitate to remove her from Elijah's custody. Should he find out what's happening and decide to take Fiona and run, that would only cause Rowena to move that much faster," Sophie advised.

"I'll bring her to you, even if I have to drag her by her hair kicking and screaming. Whatever it takes."

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I felt someone's hand on the side of my head, cradling my jaw, a thumb brushing against my cheek in an absentminded rhythm. It felt nice, comforting, and it was a pleasant way to be woken up. I let out a contented sigh and pressed into the hand, letting it know that I was pleased. Love wasn't uncommon, it existed everywhere, but rarely could love be felt simply by physical contact. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that the soft, gentle touch belonged to Elijah.

My eyelids fluttered a few times before opening. The first thing I noticed was Elijah perched at my bedside, watching over me adoringly as he always did. I had a habit of sleeping at the very edge of the bed, but I kept my legs curled into my body, leaving just enough room for Elijah to sit. I looked into his dark brown eyes and couldn't help but smile a little. Elijah was my favorite person, he'd taken care of me and loved me as his own when there was no one left. He was my Uncle Elijah, my protector, my greatest comfort, and I loved him more than anyone.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart," Elijah said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"Merry Christmas," I responded. "You know, Mom and I never had a Christmas. We only celebrated Nature's holidays, feasts for our ancestors and whatever. She was always so serious about keeping the balance and crap. 'The Balance of Nature is our belief system, Fiona, and we must observe the Earth and revere our goddess, Mother Nature,' she would say. 'We honor the spirits who come before us, and while we have the free will to choose as we wish as to how we practice our power, the traditional ways are always the most sacred.' As if dirt and trees and shit are really that sacred. I believe in magic, obviously, I practice it, but I'm not going to be all 'hail Nature, full of grace' like my mom was."

Elijah chuckled. "Something tells me that your mother and mine would have gotten along famously. If you do not share her views, then what is your premise?"

"I believe Nature is here to serve us, not the other way around," I explained.

"Perhaps that's where your vampire and witch genes overlap," Elijah said.

"Mom always taught me to deny my vampiric side," I told my uncle. "My werewolf side was buried by the same curse your mother put on Klaus, so she never said anything about it other than that it existed, making me a tribrid, but she had plenty to say about the vampire part. She told me that vampires were an abomination to Nature, that I could never allow that darkness to surface. For the longest time she only permitted me to feed on the blood of animals, but once I grew older and developed a mind of my own, I chose differently. Human blood made me feel stronger, safer… She quit berating me about it once she saw how powerful it made me."

Elijah lifted me by my shoulders to lay against his chest and began stroking my hair. "When you first told me about your mother, you painted her as a saintly woman. As you speak of her now, it seems there may be more to the story. There's a hint of resentment in your voice."

"She is kind of a saint in a way, she did give her life for me. At first I thought the act made her a selfless heroine, but now I wonder if maybe she had more of a martyr complex. I think sacrificing her own life may have given her a leg up in the ancestral world or something. When I contacted her in the cemetery, she seemed much more… imperious? She's always had her opinions, but the plans she told me were despotic, like she's monarch up there or something and I'm supposed to bow at her feet and do her dirty work. It's hard to put my finger on it, but something's just different with her from the past six hundred years," I said solemnly.

"You miss her," Elijah stated.

"A little," I admitted. "I had a dream about her last night. It was a sweet one." I smiled at the memory. "Do you ever miss Esther?"

Elijah sighed. "I miss the Esther from my childhood, the Esther she was before she turned us all into vampires."

"Do you think Esther and Rowena talk with one another in the ancestral realm? I never knew Esther, but maybe she influenced my mom in some way. That would explain why she's changed," I said.

"I don't know," Elijah said. "It's a possibility."

"What if Rowena's the threat that I dreamt about back in Mystic Falls?" I mused.

Elijah ran his fingers through my hair a final time. "Don't worry yourself with that right now. It's Christmas morning, and you and I have a special day on the agenda, remember? Why don't we go downstairs and open presents?"

He'd officially piqued my interest. "You got me presents? When did you have time to go shopping? What did you get me?"

Elijah chuckled. "Come along and see for yourself."

I leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs, skidding to a halt when I saw the living area. While I was asleep, the previously ordinary living room had been transformed by Christmas decorations. Twinkle lights were strung across the ceiling, stockings hung above the fireplace, a pine garland and candles sat on the mantle with a wreath hanging above it, birch branches, snowmen, and a wooden nutcracker were arranged on the coffee table, red and green throw pillows had been added to the couch, mistletoe hung in the doorway, and a massive Christmas tree took up an entire corner of the room. Beautifully wrapped gifts were positioned beneath it - all of which were addressed to me. I stood there, in awe of it all. With a huge smile plastered on my face, I turned to my uncle who had caught up with me.

"Thank you, Uncle Elijah," I said.

"I found the nutcracker and pillows in the attic, the rest you can thank the Christmas Fair vendors for," he said. "But the gifts were all me, so why don't you get started opening them already."

My face fell. "I didn't think to get you anything."

"Sweetheart, you are my gift. There's nothing you could possibly buy that I would appreciate more than you," he said. "Now go get settled in front of the tree while I take the gingerbread out of the oven."

The man didn't have to tell me twice. The smell of the gingerbread had wafted all the way up to my room. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and plopped down on the floor in front of the tree. Elijah appeared with a plate of gingerbread cookies and a glass of eggnog. He was so domestic for a vampire, all that was missing was the apron.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually put faces on the gingerbread men," I laughed, grabbing one off the plate and biting its head off. "Not bad, Martha Stewart."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," he reprimanded. "Now there are crumbs on the rug."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Mom."

"Behold, my famous eggnog," Elijah said dramatically, presenting me with a glass.

I took a sip. "Where's the rum?"

"Please, Child, this is New Orleans. Here we put bourbon in the eggnog," Elijah said, pouring a splash into my cup.

"You're letting me drink?" I questioned as I stirred it in with the straw.

"Only a glass," Elijah insisted. "Afterall, you are a Mikaelson. Completely withholding alcohol on a holiday would be cruel and unusual punishment."

I laughed. "Thank you for doing all this, Elijah. It must've been a lot of work to do in a single night."

He smiled. "It's your first Christmas, I wanted it to be special. I had every intention of having the entire family together for you by now, but obviously I have failed at that. I'm sorry there aren't more people surrounding you, Sweetheart."

I shook my head. "You have nothing to apologize for. This is perfect, I don't need anyone besides you, Uncle Elijah. Yes, I come from a broken home, but you don't have any control of that, and I honestly don't feel like I'm missing out on anything. I mean, look at all these gifts; you'd think I do have a huge family."

"Well, I suppose I may have slightly spoiled you," Elijah said amusedly, taking a seat on the couch. "You'd better start opening the boxes if we want to do other things with our day."

"Okay," I squeaked excitedly.

The pile of presents in front of me was a bit overwhelming - I wasn't sure where to begin. I reached out and carefully plucked a small box wrapped in silver paper from the stack. I slid my finger underneath the corner and tore off the wrapping paper as neatly as I could, revealing a velvet jewelry box. I popped open the lid, and my jaw dropped when I saw what was inside. It was a beautiful white gold fleur de lis pendant on a seamless rope chain.

"I love it," I said instantly. "Now no matter where I go, I will have a piece of this city with me."

"My thoughts exactly," my uncle said. "Would you like me to help you put it on?"

"Yes, please," I said, scooting over to him.

Elijah gingerly hooked the clasp behind my neck as I held my hair out of the way. The pendant rested perfectly on my sternum, and I decided I would never take it off. I thought of the pendant that belonged to Klaus, the one with the 'M' on it, and realized that even though this necklace was a symbol for New Orleans, it was much more meaningful than the 'M' because this necklace had been given to me by someone who truly loved me. The other pendant I would keep in a box, it didn't have a chain anyway.

It took a good hour for me to get through opening all of the gifts. Elijah had gotten me enough diamonds and pearls to last eternity, purses and shoes made by designers I'd never even heard of, a collection of books plentiful enough to fill a library, all of the latest technology available on the market, an insane giftcard for the home decor and improvement store so I could create my room any way I liked, and a box of black leatherbound journals, similar to the ones that he had in the upstairs study.

"Now once you write in them, I expect to be given no trouble when I snoop around in your room to read them," Elijah said, smirking. "And now that you have your own, you have no good reason to look at mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. Did you buy these just so you could make that joke?"

"Perhaps."

I shoved the wrapping paper off my lap and lunged for the couch, tackling Elijah. I'd caught him by surprise which enabled me to get him to the ground, but he was quick to retaliate, and I suddenly found myself to be the one with my back on the floor. He'd gained the upper hand, but not for long, as I had no shortage of talent. Using my magic, I discreetly enacted a spell that gave my skin the same force as an electric fence. Elijah immediately let me go, and I jumped to my feet.

"Fiona, you little rascal," Elijah said, shaking his index finger at me.

"Just making the best use of what I was given," I said.

"The ability to perform tricks like that must come in handy, but I wonder how effective your self-defense is without it in a good old-fashioned physical fight," he said.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "I am a tribrid, why don't I use the full advantage?"

"You most absolutely should," Elijah said. "But what if you found yourself in a certain situation where your magic was thwarted? Are you capable of successfully besting your enemy with just your bare hands?"

"Hell yeah," I said confidently.

"Could you beat an experienced warrior such as myself, Fiona? I've been known to be quite ruthless," Elijah challenged.

"And I'm the next generation Original upgrade," I said.

Elijah removed his suit jacket, folded it neatly, and placed it on the back of the couch, setting his tie on top of it. "Ready?"

I nodded and pushed my shoulders back. "Let's do this."

"Ladies first."

I didn't hesitate to begin the fight. Feeling a bit too confident, I threw this first punch, which Elijah easily caught in the palm of his hand. His posture remained relaxed, and there wasn't even a hint of indication that it might have been the slightest bit painful. I rushed at him again, and again, and a third time, but to no avail. Crap, that wasn't the solid start I'd hoped for.

"As a devout feminist, I refuse to say that you hit like a girl," he said.

I felt my cheeks turn pink and I exhaled a frustrated sigh.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Elijah goaded.

"Tell me again why _you_ have to be my fight instructor instead of like, you know, a nice teacher," I complained.

"We've only begun and you're already whining," Elijah said disinterestedly as he fiddled with his sleeve. "I'm teaching you because you are my responsibility."

"Says the feminist," I said sarcastically.

It looked like that one almost got a laugh, but he was still in teacher mode. "Fighting is rhythm. There is a music, there is a meter, there is a pattern, you must let that rhythm beat within you. Again," he said, a bored expression on his face.

I brought up my hands and advanced with a punch, which he again effectively blocked.

"Legato."

He was trying to be all smart by speaking Italian. How annoying. I threw another punch, but this time kept swinging until he caught me by my wrists.

"Ostinato."

Now I was really getting frustrated. I tried again, but the result was the same.

"Crescendo."

It may be Christmas, but there was a scowl present on my face. I should've known playfully wrestling with my uncle would turn into a life lesson. I did my best to deck him, but he blocked me once more.

"And then, once you've established your cadence -"

I twirled out of his grasp and pinned him against the wall. "You change the key," I finished.

"Very nice," Elijah said. "Now, the head or the heart?"

I dropped my guard. "Huh?"

"None of this means anything if you cannot make the kill," he said.

The thought of my enemy, however awful they may be, I would still be taking a life, took root in my brain. I dropped my hands. "What if I can't do it?"

"You will," Elijah said, placing my hand back over his heart. "To survive. Now, the head or the heart?"

"Uncle Elijah, you've made your point; my fighting skills could use some work. I can talk a big game but that's not enough if I can't deliver, lesson learned. In a real fight I would go for the heart because there's no coming back from having your heart torn out. It's Christmas, please don't make me hurt you. I know it would only last a few minutes, but I love you and even fake-killing you feels wrong," I begged.

Elijah searched my eyes as he considered my plea, and finally relented. "All right. The important thing is that you know what to do, and I know you have the strength to do it. I value your heart and I will protect what innocence remains. You don't have to enjoy killing your enemy, Fiona, but you do have to finish them."

I my gaze dropped to the floor. "If it comes down to it, I will."

My uncle pulled up my chin. "Have I upset you?"

I brushed it off. "No, not really. The advice you're giving me is good, I just don't want to think about those things right now."

Elijah nodded understandingly. "Forgive me for ruining the Christmas spirit. Now, where were we?"

I smirked. "You were about to get some of your journals for me to read."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't know when to quit, Little Girl, do you?" Elijah said exasperatedly.

I giggled and ran forward to hug him, tucking my forehead into his neck. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, and his lips puckered to the top of my head. I basked in the comfort he offered me, and I wished for it to never end. There was no place where I felt more loved than in the arms of my Uncle Elijah. God only knew how many battles we would face in our eternal lives, but as long as I had Elijah I knew I would be fine.

I was startled by the front door banging open. Elijah swiftly ripped me from his embrace and tucked me behind himself to protect me from possible threat. I peeked around his shoulder, and my blood ran cold. Klaus. He'd been fairly civil with me lately, nice even, but his unexpected arrivals didn't bode well. Judging by the malicious expression on his face, I could tell that this visit was not going to be any different.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted evenly. "It is Christmas. If you have any intention of being anything less than merry, then you must walk directly back out that door."

"I will do no such thing, Brother," Klaus said. "Your commands, as per usual, cease to be of any value."

"State your business," Elijah barked through gritted teeth.

"I had a little run-in with Sophie Deveraux this morning. She informed me of what happened last night. It seems we're going to war with dead witches once again, and quite possibly Marcel. I've allowed you and Fiona to live your happy little farmhouse life, but now it is time for her to earn her keep." He turned his focus to me. "Time to put your magic to use. You're coming with me, little tribrid. You can fight me on this, but you will lose. As will anyone else who tries to keep you from me," he said, giving Elijah a pointed look.

"Elijah's not keeping me from you, I'm the one choosing where to be. I'm not going anywhere with you," I said. "Not when you're acting like this."

"Like what? I'm simply telling you to do as I say. Isn't that what a father does?" Klaus smirked.

My noble uncle stepped forward to protect me from his brother. "You are welcome to step up and be her father at any time, Niklaus. I do not wish to take that role from you as I think she may be the very essence of your salvation, but in the meantime, I will not punish her by leaving her without someone to run to, someone she can trust, someone who loves her."

"Let me rephrase it; I'm not asking," Klaus responded angrily.

"Hold on, what happened last night?" I asked.

Klaus gave Elijah a look, and his mouth slowly morphed into his trademark sadistic grin. "Oh Brother, you haven't told her?"

"Told me what?" I asked, turning to my uncle. "What didn't you tell me?"

"Niklaus, this is not her concern," Elijah insisted.

"I believe it very much is," Klaus argued, his idiosyncratic expression still present.

"Here's an idea, why don't you just tell me whatever it is you have to tell me, and then I can decide for myself whether or not in concerns me," I suggested impatiently.

"Are you going to tell her or shall I?" Klaus inquired of Elijah.

"Tread carefully, Brother," Elijah warned.

"You know what, on second thought, don't tell her. I won't either, unless she comes with me. It is entirely up to you, Brother. However, I suspect Fiona doesn't particularly enjoy being kept in the dark," Klaus goaded.

With that, he whooshed out of the room. Elijah's face remained taut even after Klaus was gone. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stayed unmoving and silent for a couple minutes. My uncle was obviously irate, and he looked a bit scary. I hated witnessing this side of him, it wasn't the man I admired and loved. I knew I should wait for him to calm down, but my curiosity took over.

"Elijah, what was Klaus talking about? Please tell me what happened last night."

"Enough, Fiona!" Elijah yelled. I jumped, he rarely raised his voice at me. "Your incessant pleading will gain no ground! If you needed to know what transpired last night, I would tell you, but, hear this again, it does not concern you! How many times must I tell you to obey!"

"I'm sorry, Elijah, I'll drop it. Let's get back to having fun. Remember today is our special day together?" I said nervously.

"Not anymore!" He shouted louder at me. "I have let your childish behavior, disrespect, and disobedience go on for too long! You are to stay in your room until tomorrow! I do not want to hear another word from you until morning!"

I gulped and my eyes began to water. "Elijah…"

"Not. Another. _Word_!"

My entire body was trembling. I backed away from him slowly. His eyes had turned black, the blood vessels underneath popping out, and his fangs protruded from his gums. I was beyond startled; he'd never been that angry at me before. He'd been stern with me in the past, angry even after I'd done something wrong, but never like this. I hadn't done anything, yet he addressed me in murderous rage. For the first time, I was truly afraid of Elijah. With my heart in my stomach and my bottom lip quivering, I went up to my room.

The terror didn't end there. I was so shaken up and on the verge of a panic attack that what I saw next was enough to send me over the edge. On my bed was a small black box with a piece of stationary beneath it. I went for the box first, opening it. Inside was a silver hammered triangle necklace, a peculiar and random gift. As I picked up the note, a bad feeling washed over me and I knew this terrible day was about to get worse. Steeling myself the best I could, I looked down and read the piece of paper in my hand.

 _Fiona,_

 _Triangles are my favorite shape. There's three points where two lines meet. I'm gifting you this because it represents your supernatural makeup of werewolf, witch, and vampire. Never forget the reason you have the power that you do, my tribrid. I'm responsible for bringing you into existence, and I am just as capable of plucking you out of it. If you make the mistake to side with Elijah, well that's your choice, but know this; I do always get what I want. Consider this a fair and final warning of the target on your back. I will come for you._

 _Klaus._

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, that was an intense one. I would really love to know your thoughts on this chapter, especially about the things that happened towards the end. Firstly, I want to thank you all for reading the story and I appreciate those of you who leave reviews, it's really helpful and encouraging. I also have an announcement that I think most of you will be pretty excited about. The Originals Season 5 is premiering on April 20th, and I wanted to do something special with this story during the final season. Starting April 20th, I will be posting a new chapter every Friday for the run of the season! So you will be able to watch the Originals and then come and enjoy a new chapter of this story. I also think it would be cool to discuss that night's episode as well. Most of all I am excited to have a consistent update schedule, for a while at least, haha. Let me know if that sounds like a good plan, and also I could really use your feedback and comments on this chapter. How are you liking the story? What would you like to see? I read every single review and I find them very inspiring, they help me write, and I will try to respond to any questions. I am so thankful that you are reading my story, it truly means a lot. Be sure to hit those follow/favorite buttons so you don't miss out on updates, share this story, and leave a review if you'd like. Also you can follow me on Twitter ActressCeCe13 which is my** **fan fiction account. I appreciate you so much and I look forward to hearing from you! I hope you have a wonderful day and I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I can!**


	21. Go It Alone

**Chapter 21 - Go It Alone**

I waited for Elijah to come up to my room and talk to me, but he never did. I'd been sitting on the bed with my head down for over three hours, trying to figure out what had happened, where everything went wrong, why things were the way they were now, but I couldn't. I was shocked and distraught, I couldn't think straight, and I couldn't stop trembling. I needed Elijah, the calm and collected Elijah, to come upstairs and comfort me. All I needed was an explanation and apology, which he'd done before for things far less than what had just happened, but now for some reason he wasn't. The worst part about it was that I had absolutely no clue of what I did that made him so angry.

The little surprise Klaus had left me didn't help either. Threats from him were nothing new to me, in fact I got worried when he _didn't_ threaten me, but the note just seemed so personal and creepy. That on top of what happened with Elijah… I didn't know if I could take it. I'd been holding back tears since Elijah had blown up at me, but now the dam burst wide open. I was sobbing uncontrollably, shaken to my core, and in less than a minute I was on the ground hyperventilating. I felt so cold, and alone. I had no one in my corner, no one to stand up for me and comfort me, and I couldn't even help myself right now. I tried to calm myself down, knowing I would go into cardiac arrest soon if I didn't put an end to the stress my body was in. I would die temporarily, but that didn't seem like such a bad thing at the moment. A break from reality would be a welcome escape, even if it came in the form of death.

I laid on the floor, crying my heart out, my lungs aching from convulsing with each ragged breath. I was undone, broken, and I didn't know how to fix it. Elijah had shouted at me so harshly, and the way he looked at me, it was with pure hatred. I was desperate for comfort, but there was no one to give it to me. I recalled my uncle's promise to always hold me, but did not find the comfort that usually accompanied the thought. Elijah always kept his word unless it was beyond his control, but he was _choosing_ to break the promises he'd made to me.

I didn't know what or why, but something changed that day. The following weeks were brutal. The atmosphere of the house shifted so drastically that it didn't even feel like home anymore. Conversations with Elijah were formal and succinct, and I was always walking on eggshells around him. He didn't hug me or kiss my forehead anymore, he never asked what was on my mind and heart - most days he wouldn't even look at me. At first I'd tried reaching out to him. I'd sit in his study with him while he read, I'd bring him a blood bag whenever I was having one, and I'd occasionally go up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, but nothing I did ever evoked a response. The distance just kept growing wider and wider, and my heart broke just a little bit more with each rejection.

This went on for months. December turned to January, and my birthday passed without any acknowledgement from Elijah. February came, and our relationship just kept deteriorating. Now it was March, and things still weren't any better. Elijah and I barely spoke, and I hadn't left the house in over a month. I was constantly jumping out of my skin at every little noise because Klaus had yet to fulfill his threat, but I knew that he could come for me at any moment - and he _would_ come. My heart was shattered, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand for things to be like this. I decided that today I would approach Elijah and make him talk to me, enough was enough.

I marched into my uncle's study, forcefully shoving the door so it banged against the wall. I'd been nothing but quiet and sweet for the past two months, and now it was time to be a bit bolder because sweet clearly wasn't getting me anywhere. Yes, I was still saddened by how he was acting toward me, but feeling sorry for myself wouldn't do any good. If I wanted this to change, I had to make it happen. I'd been bottling up an awful lot since Christmas, and it was all about to explode. My fiery side was stoked, and I was ready for things to get as ugly as necessary.

Elijah's brown eyes flicked up at my noisy entrance. I felt a pang in my chest as those eyes still lacked the tenderness they formerly graced me with. I did my best not to let the sadness sink back in. It had taken a lot of personal peptalk and preparation to push out the sorrow and work up the courage to face Elijah. I had to put the emotions that made me vulnerable aside for now and deal with the situation in front of me. I could cry again later.

"Here's how this is going to work," I began. "You and I are going to have a conversation, a real conversation, and neither of us are going to leave this damn room until we figure this out. I don't know what I did to piss you off to the point where you barely acknowledge my existence, but I'm not going to take it any longer. I deserve better, and you know it. You taught me to know my worth, so this is me taking that lesson to heart and standing up for myself."

"Fiona, have you ever considered you might not be the center of the given universe?" Elijah said tersely.

"No, actually, I haven't," I said, striding to stand right in front of his desk. "I haven't considered it because I never thought of myself as the center of the universe. However, you have told me in the past that _I_ was _your_ heart and soul, that _I_ was _your_ pride and joy, that _I_ was the person _you_ would sacrifice anything and everything for. And I in turn cherished you as much as you valued me. You adored me and I admired you, we were a family, what happened to that?"

"You are not my child, Fiona," Elijah said harshly. "You are not my daughter, not my burden to bear. You are Niklaus' responsibility; my parental guardianship over you was meant to be short-lived. But over the course of my shift as your steward, I've seen that you're more trouble than you're worth, and I do not blame Niklaus one bit for leaving you behind. You may not understand that, Fiona, just as I do not understand why you continue to bother me when I've made it perfectly clear that I have no interest in this nonsense."

"Because you've taken everything from me, Elijah!" I screamed, angry and frustrated beyond comprehension. "You were my comfort! My refuge! My fortress! You swore you would love and protect me, always and forever, but now you're treating me like trash! I trusted you, put my faith in you, loved you, because you promised you would never let me go! I anchored my heart to you and believed that you were my strength, and that as long as I had you, I could withstand anything this miserable eternity throws at me. You were the person I looked up to and loved the most, every day I was thankful for you. You were my everything, Elijah. You've stolen that, you've shattered it, and you've broken me."

Tears were streaming down my face, and trying to stop them was futile. "So the least you can do is tell me what the hell it is I did to make you do that," I finished.

Elijah looked down and adjusted his cufflinks. I stood there in the unbearable silence for several minutes, falling to more pieces every second. He didn't show any sign of sympathy or regret, he didn't seem to care at all that I was hurting. _He wouldn't even look at me_. That alone made me want to kill myself. I waited, and waited, and waited for him to answer my question, but his silence didn't relent.

"I don't understand why you're so angry with me, Uncle Elijah," I said, unable to keep the sadness out of my voice. "Can we please talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you," he said, getting up and walking briskly away.

I flashed in front of him. "Yeah, well I have plenty."

"Fiona Nikol, I have no desire to listen to any more of your whining. You've been on my every last nerve for weeks, and I am bored with all of your moping around, begging for scraps of affection. I believe I've expressed numerous times that I don't have the patience nor the regard to hear you cry and plead. You should be embarrassed; at your age, partaking in such antics is positively ridiculous. To speak concisely, you are being quite pathetic. It's revolting, and I am subjected to such detritus day in and day out. Perhaps it's time you find someplace else to live," Elijah said sharply.

And the hole in my heart ripped open wider. Angry tears formed in my eyes again as something became unmistakably and irrevocably evident; Elijah was hurting me on purpose. I didn't know what for, but there was clearly no point in sticking around waiting for him to explain. I had to go on what he was telling me as the truth, which was that he'd had enough of me. Well, if that was the case, then fine, the feeling was mutual. I'd had enough of this too.

"Perhaps I should," I snapped.

I ran right out the door and didn't look back. I allowed the angry tears to fall as I raced away from the plantation. I'd spent the past couple months being utterly heartbroken over how things were with Elijah, obsessing over what I could have possibly done to make him treat me the way he was, but now I was finally realizing that Elijah was hurting me on purpose. That pissed me off so much I could barely see. Maybe it was because I'd become too much of a burden, maybe it was because he wanted his life to restore to what it had been before I'd entered the picture, maybe it was because I put my left shoe on first. Whatever the reason, he couldn't be bothered to tell me. What a hypocritical fucking prick.

I ran at supernatural speed until I'd blown off enough steam to think sensibly again. I managed to quell my anger to the point where the rage wouldn't be overpowering, and I realized I needed to be prudent now that I was on my own. I hadn't yet decided what to do next, and I needed a little space to figure it out. I didn't want to run anymore, but I didn't want to go into the Quarter either. I needed a place that was quieter, with less bodies, and less busy. The cemetery sounded nice, but I would more than likely get myself in trouble with the witches. I contemplated going across the river into Algiers, but Marcel had made it pretty clear that I wasn't welcome there. Lord, not having a place to call home was bothering me already.

With nowhere better to go, I wandered aimlessly and found myself in the Lower Ninth Ward, an area of New Orleans that was still struggling to recover from the hurricane. There were craters in the pavement, houses were ramshackle and vacant - aside from the squatters that had taken up residence, and the people that had stuck around were some of the poorest in the community. Most of the Ward consisted of clumsily repaired duplexes and trailer homes. It was prime territory for gang activity, but the most dangerous person around was me. That thought was both sad and invigorating, I'd always had a love-hate relationship with my power.

I sat on a rusty swing at an abandoned playground near the water. It was cloudy and only about fifty-five degrees out, and a chilly gust of wind blew strands of hair around my face. I pushed my feet into the rocky ground and swung slowly back and forth, the metal creaking and groaning in protest with every movement. The cold gusts of wind were the kind that cleared your mind, and I felt myself relax a little. I found the bleakness of my surroundings oddly peaceful. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to simply breathe.

The air wasn't as sweet here as it was around the plantation. Perhaps it was because there the entire property was surrounded by oak trees and had a magnificent garden. The fields themselves were incredible, but the house that overlooked them so perfectly tied it all together. I missed the beauty of it already. Strange how something so beautiful on the outside could be so ugly on the inside. There had been days in the past months that were too difficult to bear, so I'd spent a lot of time outside. I'd discovered this huge boulder on one of the outer acres and every day since I'd found it, I'd gone back to think. I'd go to it whenever Elijah was acting cold toward me, after an argument with him, or simply when I couldn't stand to be in that toxic environment any longer. That rock had been my safe place, and I feared I'd never visit it again because now even that was too close to Elijah. How much more could the distance grow?

I remembered the first time Elijah had brought me to that house. He told me it was my new home, the home he and I would share and be a family in. I was so happy and excited, and I'd thought it would be my permanent home, the first real home I'd ever gotten to have. No matter what trouble was affecting me, I could always walk in the door and be comforted that this was my sanctuary. I always went inside and knew that I could find Elijah making food in the kitchen, or reading in his study, or sitting on the couch, waiting to have a good conversation with me, or at the very least he would be coming home soon. He would always smile, pull me into his arms, and remind me I was loved.

Another cold gust of wind whipped around me, and I let the fond memories blow away with it. I opened my eyes and stared out at the gray water. The wind wasn't constant, so it was blatantly obvious that the quiet _whoosh_ of air behind me was something other than a difference in atmospheric pressure.

"You shouldn't be here. The Ninth Ward isn't safe," Klaus' familiar voice said from behind me. "As a matter of fact, you've managed to wind up in the squalidest area."

I kept my back to him. "I'm a witch, werewolf, and vampire; even the roughest of poverty-stricken humans aren't exactly a threat to me. If anything, I'm a danger to them, given my mood."

"I'm not referring to the slum, Fiona. Destitute humans may not be a threat, but this is also witch territory. Do you really want to get mixed up with that lot again?" Okay, he had a point there. "What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. "How did you know where to find me?"

"This is my city. I have eyes everywhere to keep me informed of what's happening in it at all times. One of my vampires saw you outside the Quarter and gave me a call. Now, answer my question," Klaus said.

His question was simple, but I couldn't seem to come up with an appropriate, honest answer. There wasn't really a reason I was _here_ , specifically, rather a reason why I wasn't at home. I supposed that would be the best answer to give him, although I didn't feel like having to explain it. I chose to say nothing.

"I'm guessing Elijah doesn't know you're here," Klaus said, sitting down on the swing not directly beside me, but the next one over. "I'm sure he would have much to say regarding your current whereabouts. I was under the impression he had you on house arrest, given I haven't seen hide nor hair of you around the city in months. Have you snuck away from the little house on the prairie?"

"Elijah kicked me out," I struggled to say, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

Klaus did a double take, and all lightheartedness left his face. "What?"

I shrugged. "Over the past couple of months, ever since Christmas, Elijah's been… mean, to state it plainly. I don't know why, but he doesn't want me around anymore. He's been so distant lately. I tried to talk with him about it today, but it's like he doesn't care. He exudes no warmth, and the way he speaks to me is borderline abusive. Something's changed in him, I guess he hates me now or whatever. I must have done something wrong, but I can't for the life of me figure out what. I think he's pushing me away on purpose, but I don't know the reason. Anyway, I can't stay where I'm not wanted."

"So compel yourself a hotel room," he said.

A chill ran down my spine. "I don't think I could ever stay in a hotel again."

"Why not?" I could tell by his tone that he'd realized the answer to his own question before he'd even finished asking it. "Oh, right. Still traumatized from being held hostage in a cemetery, I see."

There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's not funny, Klaus," I said angrily. "I was stuck there for three days, thanks to you. I still have nightmares about it."

"You're still breathing, are you not?" he flippanted. "And I came to your rescue... eventually."

"Just go away," I muttered. "I came out here for space."

"Well, the ghetto is no place for a Mikaelson," he said.

"I never planned to stay out here," I told him. "I just needed to get away for awhile, I came out here to think in quiet. It was here or the cemetery, and God knows I'm never going near that wretched graveyard again. Anyway, I'll figure out someplace to go, I just need time."

There was a long pause before Klaus responded. "Come stay at the compound."

Staggered, I turned to face him. "Really?"

"There's plenty of spare rooms, and this way I can keep a close eye on you myself. We wouldn't want the witches or any of Marcel's henchmen to get their hands on my little tribrid weapon, now would we?" he asked fiendishly.

I huffed. "Do you always have to objectify and belittle me? I have a mind of my own, you know. I'm not your stupid little puppet."

"You're right, you're not. You are a great, strong creature with a power unlike any I've ever seen. Coincidentally, that's also the reason you have a target on your back the size of Utah. Ergo, you need my protection," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "It's because of you that I need protection."

"Point taken, but that doesn't change the fact, which is, you will be dead by week's end if you venture out on your own."

"So why don't I just speed things up a little by going with you? That way I'll be dead by the end of the day," I said cynically.

"Despite what you may believe, Fiona, I would actually like for you to stay with me," Klaus said.

I studied him for a moment. He looked like he was being honest, but I also knew there were countless ways he would benefit from having me under his roof, and I was certain that was the reason he'd "like" for me to stay there. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd take advantage of my power the first chance he got. Also, there was the matter of the threatening, creepy note he'd left for me as a Christmas present. I suspected he'd been wanting to get me away from Elijah for a while now, and though I hated the idea of giving Klaus what he wanted, there was no point in fighting to stay with Elijah, was there? My uncle had made it pretty clear he didn't care about me anymore. Living under Klaus' thumb wasn't starting to look like such a terrible idea.

I gave him a solemn look. "You'll keep me safe?"

"I will," he said. "I'll see to it that you'll be taken care of, and I have comrades all over the city, so you'll be able to go wherever you please, whenever you please, and they'll be ready to jump to your defense. In return, all I ask is that you do as I say."

"Doing as you say is more complex than it sounds." I closed my eyes. "I don't trust you, Klaus."

"I know that," he said, surprisingly calm. "I don't particularly trust you either, but we both have motivation to play nice with each other, don't we? You reap the benefits of being under my wing, and I get access to your power."

It wouldn't have sounded so terrible except for the words were coming from Klaus Mikaelson. I couldn't exactly ignore the reputation following that name. He uses virtually everyone in his life to his own benefit, and if someone serves no higher purpose, they won't live for very long. He ranked people based on varying levels of potential, and no one was safe from being used as a pawn in his game. Vampires and werewolves were always the means to an end, and humans made for a good meal, though he'd keep them around if they were pretty enough. If he got bored, he'd turn them into vampires, but still they wouldn't last. Witches seemed to be an obsession if they were powerful, but if they were mediocre, they met the same fate as the humans. Klaus was just shy of achieving global domination.

"What if you had nothing to gain from me?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"What if I was normal? You know, not a tribrid, not powerful, nothing special, what then? Would you still offer me a place in your home, or would you cast me out with the rubbish?" I inquired. "I'm your daughter, does _that_ mean anything to you?"

"Every king needs an heir," he said grandiloquently. "Or heiress."

"Is that really all I am to you?" I asked. "Someone to inherit your empire and keep your legacy? Someone you can mold in your image?"

He dodged the question. "Are you coming to live with me or not?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, it's a three-mile walk back to the Quarter. We can use the time to work out your conditions, and you can inform me of your decision once we arrive. If I haven't succeeded in convincing you to stay at the compound, I'll buy you a condo on Decatur," he proposed.

Wow, Klaus really did want me to stay with him. I was beginning to think that maybe Klaus was starting to want me, as a friend at least. He swore he would never call me family, but he was treating me more kindly now than ever before. Perhaps his heart was beginning to change. Even with his obvious cruel nature, I didn't believe him to be completely heartless. The deaths he caused generally happened for good reasons, and it wasn't like he randomly killed everyone in sight… Well, not all the time. Everything he did was in his own best interest from his perspective, and one can't deny he could be commended for his intellect. He was conniving and strategic beyond all others, and he always had backup plans. His plans rarely failed, but even when they did, as upset as he'd get, he never actually doubted that he would succeed. He'd had a lot go wrong in his life, but that didn't mean there was nothing left to go right. One way or another, Klaus Mikaelson always got what he wanted.

I'd gotten lost in thought and realized that Klaus was waiting for a response. My lips pulled into the smirk I'd inherited from him. "I think I'd prefer something on South Peters Street," I joked.

* * *

"You know, I haven't been fair to you, Fiona," Klaus said as we walked. "I haven't given you the credit you've earned for being as powerful as you are, and that's because I don't quite understand you. There is a possibility that you are capable of strength that transcends what the imagination can dream, but no one has taught you how to use your gifts to the fullest potential. I believe I could educate you on a thing or two, should you decide to lodge at the compound. It would give us the chance to get to know one another a bit better as well."

I raised a brow. "You want to get to know me? Since when?"

"I do want to know you, Fiona," Klaus said sincerely. "What makes you happy, what makes you sad… I want to know the little wolf that I bred."

"I want to know you too," I said with a smile. "I'll stay with you, at least until Uncle Elijah comes to his senses." I lost the grin for the last part.

"He's really wounded you, hasn't he?"

I felt like crying again. "He used to look at me with such love. He used to make me breakfast every morning, and he never let me go to bed without a cuddle. We used to talk about everything, and he'd make sure I was happy. He used to care about me, but I swear to God he doesn't give a damn anymore. These past months have been horrific, heartbreaking… I've never felt so unloved and alone."

"Should he return to the man he was before and show remorse for his transgressions, why would you forgive him and restore submitting to his authority if his sins were so atrocious?" Klaus asked.

"Because when he told me I was his family, the closest he would ever have to a daughter, and promised me always and forever, I know in my heart he meant it," I said. "Right now I don't know which parts of his behavior are truthful and which are lies. Maybe he just needs a break from me, maybe he doesn't want me as much as he originally thought, hell, maybe he doesn't even have it in him to love me anymore, but everything prior to the moment he changed was real, I'm sure of it. So yes, if he ever asks for my forgiveness, I'll give it to him."

Klaus didn't say much after that. I wondered if his question pertained to himself rather than really asking about Elijah. Was Klaus considering asking for my forgiveness? Was he looking for a way to get good with me? Did he finally want to accept me as his family? I desperately wished to know the answers to these questions, but I didn't think Klaus was yet to the point where he'd reply honestly. He'd probably respond with a characteristic frosty Klaus Mikaelson glib containing the words 'pathetic' and 'weak' and then stomp away like a child. Moments like that didn't hurt me to the degree they used to because I was starting to think Klaus didn't hate me as much as he claimed to.

We arrived in the Quarter and were just blocks from the compound. The city seemed busier than usual, but perhaps it was only because I hadn't been around anyone besides the cold and phlegmatic Elijah Mikaelson in weeks. There was still a fair amount of litter in the streets from Mardi Gras season, which had ended less than a month ago. When we'd moved here, I'd been so excited for Mardi Gras, but I didn't even get to see a single parade float because I was acutely miserable over Elijah. Now that I was back in the city, I discovered how much I'd really missed it. Not much had changed, but I kind of felt I like I was experiencing it all over again. I considered asking Klaus if it was just me or if there really was an influx of tourists, but I wasn't quite comfortable enough with him to make unprompted conversation.

In all honesty, I was very afraid of Klaus. He was a force to be reckoned with, and I'd been on the wrong side of him too many times. I would never forget the fights where he'd beaten me, the awful things he's said, or the threats he continually tossed my way. What I feared the most was his unpredictability. I could never be sure of how he would react to something, what he would do next, or what his true intentions were. There were no words to describe how sad and disappointed I was every time he hurt me, and it seemed impossible that I would ever be able to overcome the gaping hole that the lack of a father left. Worse yet, I believed there were parts of me that would always be broken in pieces from his abuse and rejection.

So why was I with him now? Because I was holding onto hope. It was true I had no other family to go to - Rebekah hadn't returned a single one of my phone calls or texts - but I could have chosen to fend for myself. I would be in constant danger, but the thought of that didn't scare me as much as it used to. Anyway, I'd tried to let Klaus go, tried to let the idea of having a relationship with my father go, but for some inexplicable reason, I couldn't. Regardless of how wicked he'd been to me and in spite of the evil schemes he still might have, I was his daughter, and I was drawn to him, bonded in an unbreakable way that had proven to be a curse rather than a blessing. But still, I had hope. I was holding onto hope that one day Klaus would accept me as his daughter.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, abruptly pulling me from my thoughts.

I hadn't noticed I was crying. I quickly swiped the back of my hand across my eyes to dry my tears. Not only had I wept more in one day than was healthy, but I knew my tears annoyed Klaus. I wasn't comfortable crying in front of him either, I didn't like for him to see me vulnerable and weak. Weakness was not something you wanted to exhibit in front of the strongest in the world.

I'd been too immersed in my thoughts that I also failed to realize we'd arrived at the compound. I hadn't been here since the showdown with Marcel, and the place had some significant changes. It appeared Klaus had been busy updating and redesigning the Abattoir to suit his style. He led me up a flight of stairs and through a corridor before stopping in front of a door.

"Most of the house is still in the final stages of renovation. This will be your room for now, but tomorrow you can choose whichever space you'd like. Mine is upstairs at the end of the hall, so if you intend to cry yourself to sleep every night, do be so kind as to board down a couple floors and at the opposite end of the house, or I'll get no bloody sleep," Klaus derised.

I shot him a look. "You're an ass."

Klaus gave an amused snort. "Love, I've been dubbed worse in my time. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh I've got a whole list of names for you," I jabbed. "I worry I won't be able to use them all, even if we do live for eternity."

"I should have left you on the street," Klaus mumbled under his breath.

"But you didn't, so deal with it," I sassed. I was about to make another witty comment, but I realized there was something more profound on my heart that I wanted to say. I was afraid that it might be a bit premature, part of me swore it was, but it was on the tip of my tongue, demanding to be said.

"Klaus?" I asked, taking a serious tone. His eyes focused on me once more. "Thank you, for taking me in. I needed a safe place to land. You've given me that, so thank you."

His characteristically hardened face softened a little. He stepped closer, slowly reaching his arm out and placing a hand gently onto my shoulder. I instantly flinched at his touch out of habit, a reaction he noticed. A slight hint of emotion flashed across his face, almost too swift for me to see. It looked like… guilt?

"Goodnight, Little Wolf."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you're looking forward to more Fiona/Klaus interaction! For those asking, Elijah is still very much a central character to the story, in fact you'll get a little insight on what he's been up to in the next chapter. I'm toying with the idea of introducing a love interest for Fiona soon, I've seen a few requests for that and I think it could be a really interesting facet to the story, so let me know what you think. Also, new characters will continue to come into the story, I just like to take my time and add them at the perfect moment. I hope that answers the questions some of you have had. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll be back with another chapter very soon, and don't forget that weekly updates are coming starting April 20th! Thanks for reading! :)**


	22. Begin Again

**Chapter 22 - Begin Again**

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

 _I see a change in him, Niklaus. For the first time in centuries, he is envious over a person if whom he allows himself to love, could become his greatest weakness, the one he would die to protect. I believe that young Fiona, with whom he can identify and even nurture, holds the key to his troubled soul. Through her, my brother's redemption is achievable. Unfortunately, my bond with Fiona only serves to distract Niklaus from this auspicious path. As long as I remain the person she shall come to for relation and affection, Fiona will never turn to seek her father. I may as well be considered a hypocrite for my subterfuge, but for my brother's sake, I must distance myself from the girl. I must be a place of bitter cold and darkness, not warmth. I must be a person of anger, not love. I must extend a harsh hand rather than a gentle one. I must sacrifice my bond with that child if there is to be any hope for she and Niklaus to have the relationship the both of them desperately need._ _My only hope is that all this dolor will amount to something worthwhile._

I reviewed my journal writings from December 25th, 2017 for what seemed to be the trillionth time. I'd read it every day since I'd written it to remind myself of why I was doing this, why I was hurting the little girl whom I loved more than anyone. I'd read that page for the fifty-fourth time, and while it was true and corroborated my actions, it failed to make matters easier. I found no consolation in it, no omen of favorable portent for my collusion. It was entirely feasible that availing Rebekah's suggestion to redeem our brother would do more harm than good. I risked losing Fiona forever.

I'd nearly relinquished the facade this morning when Fiona had confronted me on my treatment of her. I grew emotional, recalling the awful words I'd spoken to her. I'd meant none of them, and I wished to tell her just that. Each rejection I struck her with went against my natural instinct and desire. As much as the cold-hearted phrases injured Fiona, I found them harrowing tenfold. I would give anything to take her into my arms and express my remorse, tell her my love of her had not died. I was breaking almost every promise I'd made her, and that did not rest well with my soul.

The worst of it was I had no inclination of where she ran off to. It worried me; this city was large and full of supernatural beings that would be delighted to get their filthy hands on my niece for a multitude of malicious reasons. Fiona was still mostly untrained, and with countless enemies circling, I wasn't confident she had the ability to fully defend herself. Marcel's army was a concern, but the more urgent threat was the witches, specifically my brother's ex-lover, Rowena Deveraux. Our peculiar conversation had been very disconcerting, and I would not allow her to affect Fiona whatsoever. My sole purpose was to protect that child, and I was working to do just that.

I'd been meeting with Sophie Deveraux periodically since after Christmas Day, and piece by piece we'd formulated a plan to subdue the legendary Deveraux witch ancestor. Sophie Deveraux had been known to be rebellious in the face of the ancestors, and I thought her truthful when she claimed she wanted Rowena gone for good. I knew she had also been consorting with Niklaus, and while I wasn't keen on the idea, especially since she refused to disclose the subject of their dealings, I didn't feel I had any other option than Sophie. She had managed to climb to a position of great worth and had proven sufficient power to maintain that status, much to my dismay. I continually reminded myself that she could defeat Rowena, thus saving my niece's life.

I decided to go incognito into the city and attempt to learn Fiona's location. I did not want her to catch sight of me and assume I cared enough to look for her - although that would be the truth - but sought to find her scent and pinpoint her safety. For the sake of creating distance and inflicting her with the notion that she was unwanted, I'd suggested she find somewhere else to reside, but I was unnerved that she never came home last night. Truthfully, I didn't anticipate she'd actually leave. It wasn't like Fiona to give up, to go down without a fight, so I was overwhelmingly perturbed by her disappearance. The world had not been kind to her, and I feared she was in danger.

"Hey," a feminine voice spoke behind me.

I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder. The voice belonged to the woman that worked at the ice cream parlor, Hayley. I was momentarily stupefied by her beauty, then amazed and curious as to why she'd called for my attention. Our introduction at her place of employment had been so brief; what could she possibly want to talk with me for?

"Hello," I responded fluidly, a subtle, coquettish smirk on my face.

"You might remember me. I'm Hayley, I work at the ice cream shoppe on Decatur," she said, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do recall that outing, however; I don't believe I've formally introduced myself. I'm Elijah."

"Well it's nice to finally put a name to the man who covered half my bills a few months ago," she joked.

My head tilted slightly. "Forgive me, I don't quite understand; why have you stopped me to chat?"

"Right, sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I'm usually a more straightforward person, but what I have to ask is a bit strange."

"Continue."

"Last December, when you visited the shoppe, you had a girl with you..." she said.

I winced at the thought of Fiona. "Yes, my niece. I'm surprised you remember us, you must see many new faces."

"I have a good memory," she explained. "Anyway, I've been keeping my eye out for her, but it's been months and I haven't been able to track her down. I'm looking for her because I really need her help, so I wanted to ask you if you could somehow get us into contact."

"What business do you have with my niece?" I demanded.

"As you've probably already figured out, I'm a werewolf. My pack is in trouble and I need a witch possessing powerful magic. I kind of have an axe to grind with the French Quarter Witches, otherwise I'd ask one of them. There's been talk of a fierce, enigmatic witch with insane power, and from the descriptions I've heard it's the girl who was with you that day. I know it's a lot to ask and you don't even know me, but if you could please give her my number I'd be extremely grateful," Hayley said, handing me a torn strip of paper.

"Whom was it that informed you of her?" I inquired.

"No one specific. I've heard people talking, vampires mostly, rumors that the strongest witch on the planet is among us. The story is that she came to New Orleans to underhandedly be crowned Regent of the French Quarter Witches and take the city for herself, but another force came along that has to be conquered before she can take her reign. At first it was believed that she was in hiding, but I discovered that wasn't true when you and your niece came in for ice cream. I didn't say anything to anyone though," Hayley told me.

"When exactly did you initially hear these rumors?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Last fall sometime, why?"

It appeared Marcel's army was a bundle of busybodies. Niklaus would never be haphazardous enough to allow his fanged minions to conjure such gossip. The thought of Fiona becoming a famous mystery that intrigued the minds of many would not bode well. As the phrase goes, rumors spread like wildfire, and soon our enemies would be flocking to the city to get a glimpse for themselves. I would have to confabulate with Marcel on this matter before it grew out of hand, remind him how important it was that we remain inconspicuous.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about what's being said, most people think it's just scuttlebutt. Fiona can decide the terms; I just need one little spell and you'll never have to deal with me ever again," Hayley bargained.

"I'm afraid that may not be possible," I said. "It is paramount that she maintain a low profile until these rumors dissipate, and enacting a spell to rescue a pack of wolves would prove less than discreet."

"Just, please, pass along my number," Hayley insisted. "And don't be shy to put it to use yourself."

Hayley walked away, glancing over her shoulder with a flirtatious smile underlining her gorgeous face. I bit my lip, but was futile at restraining my amused and marginally flattered grin. Something about this woman was absolutely… enchanting. The way we connected when our eyes met in silence was a unique interaction unlike any I'd encountered heretofore. I'd found her inexplicably attractive the minute I'd first laid eyes on her.

I sighed wistfully as I reminisced that day at the ice cream parlor with Fiona. We'd shared a wonderful moment and had a sincere conversation. Fiona had become a tad spirited, as she tended to, but exhibited a rawness that had become essential to our relationship. How I missed spending quality time with my niece. I was unraveling in the fear of the unknown being unaware of Fiona's location and status of safety. Were she in need of my help, I lacked the method to aid her.

I spent all morning and a fair portion of the afternoon searching for my niece. There was no trace of her anywhere. I pulled out my cell phone and prepared to break the rules I'd set to reinforce the impression that I no longer cared for Fiona when I remembered a handy little thing. Before I'd given my niece her own cell phone, I'd enabled a GPS tracking feature. I selected the app on my screen and it instantly brought up a map, showing a blinking red dot as the location of Fiona's cell phone. The dot was positioned two streets over and eight blocks down. Ensuring I wouldn't be seen, I leapt onto the side of the nearest building and hurried across the rooftops towards that pulsing red dot.

I abruptly halted as I met the location of Fiona's cell phone. In my haste to get to her, I'd neglected to study the screen long enough to recognize the details of her location. The device had led me to the Abattoir, the last place I'd consider to check. It took a moment for that fact to register, and even then it was a difficult truth to process. It appeared my plan was working, all along she'd been protected by a monster stronger than I. Could it be?

 _She was with Niklaus._

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I stayed in bed the entire morning, struggling to get used to the idea of Klaus' compound as my new home. I'd never made a habit of getting attached to a place, I'd moved hundreds of times in my existence and learned that it was more heartbreaking that it was worth when I was forced to leave it behind, but I missed my room at the plantation house already. I _had_ allowed myself to become emotionally attached to that home, because I'd thought it was safe to. Here, I had nothing to call my own, and that bothered me more than I cared to acknowledge.

Yesterday Klaus had told me that today I'd get to pick out a room for myself, so at least I would have that choice to call my own, but I would still be beneath _his_ roof. That wouldn't concern me if I could trust that he wouldn't hold it against me, but this was Klaus Mikaelson we were talking about. Where there was leverage, there was Klaus. He'd seemed genuine enough during yesterday's conversation, but he was impulsive and unpredictable. I couldn't shake the feeling I had that something wasn't quite right here. A part of me still thought that Klaus hated me, and I didn't feel completely safe here. I knew I would instinctively watch my back every time I turned a corner in this house because there was always a chance that he'd be lurking in the shadows, waiting to attack me.

I was startled by a knock at the door. Before I could respond, the door opened and a small, pretty, Filipina woman walked in carrying a breakfast tray. She set it on the bedside table and backed away, folding her hands and waiting attentively in the doorway. We stared at each other awkwardly until she dropped her gaze and became very interested in her clasped hands. She was dressed in a revealing red dress and her silky, jet-black hair was separated into two French braids that hung down past her hips. I quickly put two and two together and figured out that her provocative choice of clothing wasn't her decision, and she was under Klaus' compulsion.

"Do you have a name?" I inquired, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Reyna," she informed me quietly.

"Well, thank you for bringing me breakfast, Reyna," I said, pulling the tray onto the bed. "I'm fine though, you don't have to stay. Unless you want to hide from Klaus, then by all means, what's mine is yours."

"I was given orders to tell you that your attendance is requested in the courtyard by King Mikaelson," she said robotically.

I nearly snorted orange juice out my nose. "King Mikaelson? Is that what he's compelled you to address him as?"

"Don't you?" she queried.

"Hell no!" I snubbed. "Nobody died and made him king of anything."

"Nevertheless, he requests your attendance in the courtyard," the maid repeated.

"Did he compel you speak as if it's still the Dark Ages too?" I reckoned aloud.

"I compel her to follow my demands and keep the house in order," Klaus said, entering into the room uninvited. "She can say whatever the bloody hell she wants."

I leveled a look at him. "What happened to your request for my attendance in the courtyard?"

"I got impatient," Klaus explained trivially, as if it was no big deal that he'd just barged right in without permission.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

He turned to Reyna. "Bugger off, would you?"

"Hey!" I snapped. "You could at least treat her with an ounce of respect and allow her a shred of dignity."

"Humans are the bottom of the food chain, Fiona," Klaus said, but not before Reyna was out of earshot.

"I'm no cactus expert, but I know a prick when I see one," I muttered.

Klaus glared. "You know, I've killed people for saying far less."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically.

"You're a bloody nuisance," he grumbled.

"What do you want?" I repeated, taking a bite of my bagel.

"I just wanted to know how you're settling in," he said.

"Fine, I guess. What did you really come to ask me?"

"It's more of an informative announcement rather than a question," Klaus said. "You see, I've been consorting with Sophie Deveraux. She came to me about a problem she and the coven are having, and it just so happens that you are the solution. Tomorrow you and I will go to the cemetery and settle this little issue of theirs, and then they will be forever in our debt, making for useful allies."

I nearly choked on a piece of bagel. "You expect me to help the witches who captured me and held me hostage? Are you kidding me? I don't give a brown rat's ass about their problem!"

"Fiona, they used you to get leverage of me, something they needn't do anymore as I'm already working with them. All you must do is participate in one of their rituals, it'll be done and over with in an hour. You will also gain more power from this as a result. You'll finally be strong enough to strike down every enemy that dares to stand against us. This will benefit you in the end," Klaus insisted. "Trust me."

I hadn't been here a day, and Klaus was coming to collect what I owed him for his oh so _generous_ offer to let me stay with him this early on in the game. I didn't have anything against exchanging one thing for another, but this was already beginning to feel like blackmail and exploitation. I never should have taken Klaus' deal, I'd known it would result in peril, but I suspected he'd let me out now.

"You better keep your promise to not allow anything bad to happen to me," I surrendered.

"No one will harm you without first going through me," Klaus said. "Now you've been in bed the whole morning, is that really where you desire to be after I've assembled an army for you?"

I shrugged. "Moping is part of my daily routine. Strawberry?" I offered, extending the bowl.

"Why don't you spend the day getting reacquainted with the city?" Klaus suggested. "Haven't you had enough time cooped up in a house?"

"You're seriously gonna let me keep my freedom?" I doubted.

"Well as I said, I have eyes everywhere, so I will know where you are at all times. You are free to go and do whatever you please, under my supervision. Should you choose to engage in anything I don't approve of or conspire my downfall with some friends, I'll be the first to know about it. The world is your oyster, but it is my ocean," Klaus presided.

"You really do see yourself as a king, don't you?" I said.

Klaus took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You know, over the years, I've had my share of friends, enemies, lovers, losses, and triumphs. With time, they all begin to run together, but I've found one thing that stands out vibrantly; I am still undefeated. I am indestructible, immortal, and that is a consistency that allows me to risk, do, and take whatever I want. Even the greatest of historical kings have faded, but I will not. I have nothing to fear because I have nothing to lose. A king seeks power and victory, and that's exactly what I have done my whole life. I aim to obliterate anyone standing in my way."

I let his speech sink in. "What's a kingdom worth if you have no one to share it with?" I asked.

Klaus stared at me for a long moment and, silently, got to his feet and gaited wolflike out of the room. My question didn't appear to have pissed him off, but Klaus never appreciated being rendered speechless. Perhaps no one had challenged him in that way before. Or someone had, and my words reminded him of that person. I decided to take his suggestion and head out into the city. I put on a nice outfit and did my makeup, something I hadn't worn in months. The pain of Elijah was still heavy on my heart, but I stepped out onto the street with my head held high.

I was feeling a little angsty, on edge about Klaus' surveillance decree. I was already aware of the four vampires he'd presumably assigned to follow me for the day. The watchmen were probably some of his finest stooges, so I couldn't kill them without being the obvious culprit, but I could compel them to mindlessly run laps around the Quarter and report back to Klaus that I had been a well-behaved lady. I caught each of them one by one and did exactly that. With the mall cops off my back, I could finally enjoy my afternoon in the city.

I paced the streets until I'd covered every square foot of the French Quarter. The energy was refreshing and boosted my spirits a little. My feet ached from the shoes I was wearing and the sun was starting to go down, so I ducked into a pub. I'd been craving a greasy bar burger, I hadn't had one in ages, and determined it would be an excellent way to celebrate my new life in the city. I was about to ask the hostess for a table when I spotted someone sitting at the bar that I'd met my first night in New Orleans. Against my better judgement, I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

He slowly turned around, and I watched his face change as he recognized me. His smile was infectious, taking up half his face, and I couldn't resist smiling back. I'd almost forgotten how captivating his brown eyes were. I'd met him in the dim blue dance lighting at Marcel's Masquerade Gala, and we'd only interacted for a few minutes, but his was a face I'd know anywhere. Those deep brown eyes brought back feelings I'd squashed the second I'd realized I had them.

"Fiona!" he greeted. "The girl from the party. God, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm happy you were wrong," I said, hopping up next to him.

"Me too. So how are you?"

"That is a can of worms you do not want to open, my friend," I said. "How are you?"

"Good." He snorted. "I hate small talk."

I laughed. "Me too."

"A lot has happened since the last time I saw you," Luke commented. "This city never changes, yet things are always evolving."

"It must be nice to be able to roam the Quarter publicly now, what with the change in leadership," I said conversationally. "If you ask me, this city is much better with the werewolves in it."

"Yeah, most of us still live in the bayou though. Just because the old rules are gone doesn't mean the vampires and witches are crazy about us," he said. "Wait, why are you talking about it from an outside perspective? You're a wolf too, you know the deal."

I'd forgotten I'd lied to him about what I was at the party. Well, I'd only told him a third of the truth, anyway. I'd slipped up, shit. I didn't want to lie to him again, and with Klaus being in control of the city I didn't have to hide who I was anymore. I was only hesitant because I was scared Luke would be mad that I didn't tell him the truth the first time. I didn't believe that honesty was always the best policy; I'd found that often times you're usually better off with a really good lie, but Luke wasn't someone I wanted to spin a web of lies to.

"I wasn't completely honest with you when we met," I began. "I am a wolf, but… Okay, there's no easy way to say this. I'm a wolf, and a vampire, and a witch."

Luke paused and stared at me for a moment. "What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I'm a tribrid."

"How can that be?"

"My father is a vampire-werewolf hybrid, and my mother was a witch," I explained. "I'm the unexpected product."

"How'd that happen?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Did no one ever have that conversation with you?"

He blushed. "I mean, vampires can't procreate…"

I took a deep breath. "Have you heard of the Originals?"

"Yeah, the first vampires and whatever. Their mother was a witch who created the spell that made immortals. What does that have to do with this?"

"That witch's name was Esther, and one of her children was conceived after an affair with a werewolf. When she turned them into vampires, his werewolf genes didn't just vanish. In the condition of imbalance, nature found a loophole," I explained.

"I've only ever heard of one hybrid: Klaus. You're not saying…" Luke trailed off, eyes widening as he figured it out. "Ho-ly shit."

"Yeah, that's kinda the reaction I was worried about," I said.

"I'm sorry. It's just, Klaus has a reputation…"

"I know," I said, panic heightening my voice an octave. "His is not a radar you want to be on, I get it. I should've told you the truth from the start."

"Fiona -"

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I lied to you about who I was, and because of that you never had the choice to not know me. I knew I was dangerous to you, that's why I walked away at the gala, but I never should have even danced with you in the first place. I knew better; I was being selfish, and I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to come over here, I should've gone to another bar the second I saw you. I just keep screwing up. I'm so sorry, Luke. I -"

"Fiona," he interrupted, grabbing my hand, which effectively shut me up. "It's okay."

I blinked. "It is?"

"Yes. I don't care who you're related to. I mean I do, but not in that way. I wish you would have told me the whole story when we met - it wouldn't have changed anything, but I get why you didn't," he said understandingly. "You were scared. I get scared too."

"You snuck into a party full of vampires," I said. "I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

"Right now I'm scared you might pass out. You were starting to get pretty worked up there," he teased.

I looked at him sheepishly. "You must think I'm a freak."

He smirked. "Well, I can't say you're normal, but lucky for you, I'm down for crazy."

"Does that mean you'll buy me a greasy bar burger?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "I'll get you whatever greasy bar food you want." He became serious. "But my neck is off limits, unless you wanna leave me with a hickey, that would be fine."

I gaped. "I can't believe you just said that!"

He smirked again. "What do you drink? For alcohol?"

I tilted my head. "Anything but moonshine."

Luke shook his head at my insulting stance against moonshine, which was a classic favorite out in the bayou, and proceeded to order two glasses of bourbon on the rocks. He got into a discussion with the bartender about the Saints, and I completely tuned them out after about three seconds of listening. I sat back and smiled, feeling more like myself than I had in a long time. It was divine intervention the night I first met Luke, and that same power was the reason I'd ran into him tonight. There was something about Luke that just seemed so… right. He forgave me, accepted me for who I was, and made the rest of the world disappear.

Our food came, and Luke turned his attention back to me. I didn't mind that he'd gotten into a bro conversation with the bartender, I was perfectly content with just staring at his jawline. I grabbed a fry from the basket and popped it into my mouth, savoring it in all its greasy glory. Luke picked up a handful and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Typical guy.

"So now that you know a little about my family, tell me about yours," I said.

He finished chewing. "There's not much to tell. I'm a Crescent wolf, specifically the Rayborn bloodline, lived out in the bayou my whole life, and my father is the alpha of the Rayborns. I have five brothers and two sisters, and my mother leads a school out in the bayou for the Crescent children. I've worked as a carpenter in the city for a couple of years now, which became a lot easier since Marcel was overthrown; I don't have to sneak around anymore. The Crescents have been struggling for a while, having to live off the land since paying jobs were hard to come by without being allowed in the city. We've learned to live a life of simplicity."

"I've heard of the Crescents," I said. "That pack is unique because you're comprised of several bloodlines."

Luke nodded. "Most of the pack is cursed, stuck as wolves until a full moon, with the exception of my family line. Marcel had a witch perform the spell so he would be able to have better control of us and keep us out of the city. I don't know why my bloodline was spared."

"Your father must have made a deal with Marcel," I guessed. "Perhaps he had something Marcel wanted."

"Maybe," Luke said. "All I know is Alpha Rayborn isn't telling. I've asked him about it a dozen times, but his answer is always the same vague response. I also don't understand why he isn't trying to free the other bloodlines, some of our closest friends were affected by the curse."

"I might be able to find out for you," I offered.

"How could you possibly get the answer to something I've been trying to figure out since I was fourteen?" Luke asked.

"I'm pretty well connected," I said. "Plus people tend to answer my questions. They find the whole supernatural tribrid thing kind of scary, and my family's known Marcel for a hundred years. Klaus is actually the one who turned him into a vampire."

Luke shook his head. "I can't believe he's your father."

"Neither can I, most of the time."

"Can we talk about something else? I want to have fun with you and focus on _you_ , not complicated family history. All this supernatural talk is just consuming, let's take a break from it," he suggested.

I liked that idea a lot. "Okay. Well, if we're talking about me, then I'm just a girl in a bar."

He smirked. "And I'm just a guy in a bar."

"What should we do, Mister 'Just A Guy In A Bar?'" I asked.

"Wanna get out of here?"

I nodded. "I could use a walk. That burger just went straight to my hips."

He rolled his eyes and hopped off the barstool, extending his left hand. I took it, our hands fitting together perfectly, and he led me out the door. The cool nighttime air felt wonderful against my skin, and as we walked down the street I was reminded of how amazing New Orleans was after dark. The energy was invigorating, and the lights were magical and beautiful. I couldn't believe I'd let myself marinate in misery for the past two months when I was only a half hour away from all this loveliness. In the midst of my troubles and heartache, in this charming city and with this attractive man, I felt like I could finally breathe again.

We walked the streets in comfortable silence, enjoying the sights as well as each other's presence. I think we somehow comforted one another, calmed each other just by standing side by side. I couldn't effectively put it into words, but there was a connection between him and I that was just… right. I didn't know what it meant - if it even meant anything at all. I wondered if Luke felt it too, but I was afraid to ask. All I knew was having his hand in mine felt so, so good.

"It's getting late," he said after we'd strolled for a while. "I have an early morning, so I should probably get going, but, listen, I want to see you again. Soon. There's something about you that makes me want to know more. And you're sexy and beautiful and funny, and I don't have to travel the world to know there's no one else like you. I want to know you, Fiona. I want to be around you and I want to have fun with you, if that's what you want too."

My heart skipped a beat. "Luke, I appreciate your effort to pursue me, I really do. It can't be easy to make yourself vulnerable to a girl like that. But, my life is one huge hot mess right now and I don't want to burden you with that kind of commitment."

Luke laughed. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Fiona. Let's, I don't know, be friends? Hangout? Date? Do things together? Call it what you want, we don't have to put a label on it for now, and in the future we can reevaluate."

Well when he put it like that…

"I'm standing here overthinking my overthinking, and then you just come out and say something simple and sensible like that. How?"

He shrugged. "I think they call it logic."

My eyes flickered to the ground. "If you knew me, logic would tell you to run as fast as you can."

Luke looked at me intensely and his lips parted like he was about to say something profound. "That's probably true."

I dramatically slapped my hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt. He chuckled and I shoved his shoulder playfully. Our fingers intertwined once again, and I was convinced our touch was electric. I closed my eyes and put my cheek against his chest like I had when we were dancing at the Masquerade Gala last fall. I inhaled deeply; his scent was as sweet as I remembered it.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

I sighed and gave a small smile. "I would love that, but it's probably best if you don't."

"Because of your scary hybrid father?"

My smile widened and I nodded. "Because of my scary hybrid father."

"Well, is it safe to text you, or is that a bad idea too?" he asked.

I bit my lip and glanced sideways before responding. "I think this whole thing is a bad idea, but yes, texting is fine. I'll just have to make sure to use a pseudonym in my contacts, list you as my dentist or something."

Luke's mouth slowly spread into a massively amused grin. "If I was your dentist, I'd drill you every chance I got."

He left me standing in the street, mouth agape, flustered by his innuendo. I shook it off, laughed to myself, and started walking toward the compound. The smile plastered on my face felt like it may be permanent, but I knew I had to wipe it off before Klaus saw me. He would certainly notice if I returned home a little too happy, and I didn't want him to start asking questions. I couldn't even imagine what Klaus would do if he found out about Luke. I was pretty sure that associating with anyone who wasn't pre-approved by Klaus was frowned upon, and the action would be met with immediate consequence, meaning death by decapitation. The wise thing to do would be to drop Luke like a bad habit, but in this case, stupidity was very, seriously tempting. If I was going to be stubborn and keep seeing Luke, then, well, I had one hell of a secret.

And so goddamn be it.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I just want to talk about something really quick. When I first started writing this story, I presented Fiona as looking like a thirteen-year-old, but now as I keep writing, I am discovering that her appearing to be thirteen doesn't quite fit anymore. In hindsight, it never really did. Perhaps you already have an image of what she looks like in your own mind, but I want to let you know that I have updated the cover photo for this story with a picture of how I imagine her to look. The photo is also on Twitter ActressCeCe13 if you want a better view there as well. I hope this clears up any confusion about the character physically. Anyhoo, I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. Leave a review with any comments or questions you may have, and be sure to click those follow/favorite buttons so you don't miss out on chapter updates. Thank you all so much for your support, I thoroughly enjoy writing for you, and I am so grateful for the little Originals Fanfic community we have going on here. Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **One more thing: The CW has changed the Originals Season 5 premiere date to Wednesday, April 18th. Previously it was going to be Friday, which I told you is when to expect new chapters, but now that the show will be airing on Wednesday nights, should I post then instead of Fridays? I ask because Wednesday is in the middle of the week and I don't know if you all will be too busy to read, so maybe keeping the original plan for Fridays is better? Let me know in a review which day you'd prefer, and I'll go with majority rule. Thanks!**


	23. What A Wicked Game You Play

**Chapter 23 - What A Wicked Game You Play**

Twilight had just fallen, the radiant sun had faded and was replaced by the white glow of the moon. The city was a great deal quieter than I was used to, and the sounds that were present somehow had a melancholic tone. The energy was all but extinct, and it had a particular darkness to it that I couldn't quite name. There was something eerie about the air tonight - it felt heavier, a feeling that intensified once Klaus and I arrived at the cemetery, the place where the witches manifested their ancestral power, the coven hotspot. Klaus had escorted me in silence, as if we were going to attend a funeral.

Sophie Deveraux met us at the gate. She, too, was silent. Odd, she was normally a very impudently verbose person. Klaus had neglected to tell me any specifics of the spell the witches supposedly needed my help to perform, so someone was going to have to eventually start speaking if we planned to accomplish anything. A chill ran down my spine; this cemetery was giving me the creeps, but not because it was full of dead people. We passed by the mausoleum where the witches had kept me for three days, and it took every ounce of my concentration to not bolt out of here, screaming.

Maybe it was a vampire thing, but I loved cemeteries - with the exception of this one, of course. I found them to be peaceful, serene. I didn't think of them as grounds where bodies rotted six feet under, but rather gardens of mysterious souls, cities of the dead. Each casket held a body, a body that had once held a soul, and the soul had a story. I couldn't say for certain what happened to souls after their bodies died, but I liked to think that they stayed close to home. I liked to believe that though they were gone to somewhere far beyond, that they still kept some sort of connection to this world. For some souls, they maintained a connection for the sake of comforting their families, but for others, darker souls, they neglected to let go for the purpose of having a kind of sinister influence upon the living. They still wanted something from this world, they'd had a goal that they were forced to abandon when they died, and that matter of unfinished business drove them mad, and they would give anything to obtain or complete what was missing from their life. Those souls, the dark ones, intrigued me the most.

"It's time," Sophie Deveraux announced ominously, snapping me out of my musings.

We were standing in front of a large stone platform, a perfect square with a cresset at each corner, all four ablaze with fire. On the platform was an altar, the only object it held was a single silver blade. Klaus guided me onto the platform and backed away, an unreadable expression on his face. His expression left me feeling uneasy, but I tried not to focus on it too much. Witches began to trickle out and surround the dais, and I became furtherly confused. What kind of spell was this? And why was no one talking? Sophie raised her hands, palms directed at me, and began chanting. I threw my head back as I was hit with a power I'd never encountered before. I was paralyzed, frozen, and I felt like my insides were on fire. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. The pain was unbearable, but only lasted about ten seconds. Sophie dropped her hands and I hunched over, clasping a hand over my heart, which was struggling to beat. I felt weak, and I realized she'd neutralized my vampire and werewolf genes, just as she'd done when she kidnapped me, only this time the spell was significantly stronger.

"Time for what?" I demanded. "The hell is this? Why did you just do that to me?"

Sophie picked up the knife and held the blade over the burning cresset. "The ancestors have equipped me to complete the harvest. Initially, you were not a chosen one, but they have accepted you as an alternative offering. They have empowered me to weaken you again in order to do what needs to be done. You, Fiona, are the final sacrifice."

The final sacrifice? She didn't mean…

"This is the same blade that was used to end the other three harvest girls. You will die as they did and be resurrected. You will awaken with more power and have a stronger connection to ancestral magic than ever before. With that power, you will help us to complete the task the ancestors have requested, and as a reward you will officially become a New Orleans Witch, meaning you will have unlimited access to the magic that has manifested here in the holy grounds of the dead. You will harness more power than you can possibly imagine," Sophie said.

She removed the knife from the flame and held it respectfully as she walked toward me. I was blindsided, shocked, and was struggling to process what was happening. I frantically searched the crowd for my father, but Klaus was nowhere in sight and it finally dawned on me… _Klaus was playing me_. He'd known all along what Sophie was planning to do, and he eagerly marched me here to meet my death. If Sophie was actually being truthful, I would come back to life with increased power, which Klaus would find exceedingly enticing. Of course he'd taken her deal. Tears welled in my eyes; I was nothing but a pawn to him.

"Hold on one damn minute!" I shouted angrily. "What makes you think you can just slaughter me? I'm already stronger than all of you!"

"Klaus and I made an agreement." I knew it. "And the ancestors are suppressing your power, you are not stronger than the spell hindering you at the moment. You can resist if you want to, Fiona, but it will be pointless. You are weak and you will not escape."

Sophie stood directly in front of me, looked me in the eye, and put the knife to my throat. I couldn't believe a genetic _relative_ was doing this to me, a Deveraux, one of my own family line. She didn't appear to feel any measure of guilt for what she was about to do. She was just another mind that had been brainwashed by witches' spirits. The ancestors may have anointed her the power and wisdom of an elder, but Sophie was downright stupid if she thought she was going to take me out without a fight. As weak as I was, I knew I had something left, and I was going to let her have it.

Using as much strength as I had, I roughly shoved her back. She stumbled, and I punched her in the throat, causing her to gag and fall to her knees. I kicked her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and kicked at her head once she fell flat to the ground. I kept kicking until the other witches rushed at me and pinned me to the stone. They held me down as Sophie recovered, then forced me to my feet once she gave the command. Again she held the knife at my throat. I struggled against the witches' grasp, attempting to free myself, but it was no use. I was physically weak, no match for the witches who were restraining me. Now I was truly afraid.

"Klaus!" I screamed. "Klaus, she's going to kill me! Klaus!"

"He's not coming save you, Fiona. He's gone. He wants to reap the benefits of your death and resurrection as much as we do. Just give in, it will be easier that way," Sophie said.

Anger burned within me, and I found an inner strength that was untouched by the detrimental spell the ancestors had placed on me. I tensed every muscle in my body, gathering every ounce of might I had, and prepared to launch myself right out of this wretched cemetery.

"No. Way. In. Hell."

With that, I broke free of the witches' hold and sprinted away at a breakneck pace. The mob chased after me, but even without vampire speed I was still quick on my feet. The above-ground graves made it like an obstacle course, so I used that to my advantage and weaved in and out of them, throwing off the witches running after me. I continued veering left and right, creating an unpredictable trail, until I became too lightheaded to run anymore. I had no choice; I didn't want to risk passing out and giving them the chance to find me decapacitated.

I ducked behind a crypt to hide from my attackers and catch my breath, something I needed to do since my vampire abilities had been deactivated. I pushed my back into the wall and placed my hands on my knees for support, huffing and puffing. The witches were still hot on my trail, but I'd gotten away at record speed and was safe for the moment. I cautiously peeked around the corner of the mausoleum to watch for the murderous witches. The coast was clear for now, but I knew I had to keep on the move or they would find me.

Without any warning, someone grabbed me from behind and clamped a firm hand over my mouth. I immediately began to resist and scream, fighting with every shred of strength I had left to free myself, but the arms were too strong.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay. It's okay, it's me. It's okay, you're safe." I recognized the voice belonging to Klaus and stopped struggling. He continued to whisper hurriedly into my ear. "Listen to me. My car is parked in front of the gate. I'll distract them, you go straight home, you put up a protection boundary, and you stay inside, do you understand?"

I didn't answer right away, so Klaus pulled me around to face him, gripping my shoulders tightly. "Do you understand me?" Klaus enunciated every word and stared me down with intensity as he spoke.

I nodded and worked to slow my breathing. "Thank you."

"Go," he ordered.

Running as fast as I could, I made it to the gate unscathed and bounded into the car. I stomped on the gas pedal before I'd even closed the door and raced toward the compound. My heart was beating a million times a minute, and I wasn't convinced I'd ever catch my breath. My hands shook uncontrollably as I clenched the steering wheel. As I drove, I came to the conclusion that Sophie had been lying about Klaus knowing they intended to kill me. If he had knowledge of what this "spell" really was, he wouldn't have come to rescue me. Despite the crap day I was having, I could smile about that. Klaus had come to my rescue after all, and maybe circumstances were finally starting to turnabout in a good way.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I removed the head of every witch that came my way as Fiona departed the cemetery. I would let Sophie Deveraux live - for now - as she could still be useful, but I cared nothing for any of the others. The less witches who could bear witness to Fiona Mikaelson the better. For that reason and out of sheer frustration with current circumstances, I killed every last one of them. The pile of bloody, massacred corpses would keep Sophie busy enough as she had to consecrate them, keeping her off my back for at least the next few days. Satisfied with the mess I made, I vacated the cemetery and headed for home where Fiona was waiting for me.

Fiona, my blood. My sentiments toward her were complicated, but fifteen minutes ago I'd realized I couldn't allow anyone to hurt her. As greatly as I wished for Rowena to be dead, I would not let Fiona suffer to achieve that. I could not. I'd saved her just in the nick of time, and had it not been for her unparalleled tenacity, I would have been too late. Admittedly, I was impressed by Fiona's perseverance, her skill of self-preservation. She was a true warrior, but my fondness of that was tainted with resentment for the one who was also responsible for creating her, the contemptible Rowena. I'd have to find another way to take that wicked witch down, and I rather looked forward to it. Rowena's death would be spectacular.

I arrived at the compound, and I expected to hit a magical wall when I stepped over the threshold, but instead I walked right through. Clearly, that girl had some trouble when it came to following directions. I heard her heartbeat and traced it to the living room, where I found Fiona sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She looked up at the sound of my footsteps, her face weary, and stood to greet me.

"I thought I told you to put up a boundary spell," I said, glaring at her disapprovingly.

"I did, but I modified it so that you can still come in. Anyone who does not have Mikaelson blood cannot enter," she explained.

Well that was… touching. She could have made it so I was denied entrance, but instead she catered it specifically to allow me in. Interesting. Sophie must not have told her of my scheming. I felt a twinge of guilt as I thought about what I'd nearly done. Truthfully, I felt a bit guilty for having ever considered sacrificing her. The sound of her screaming for my help echoed in my mind. She'd been frightened to the core, and I was the one she called out to. I'd never experienced it before, but her being in need of me meant something to my heart. Today I'd learned that I could never let anyone hurt her, even if to gain power.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly. "You've dealt with a fair amount of misfortune today."

She nodded. "I'm tired, but it seems the magic Sophie was using to weaken my vampire and werewolf attributes is bound to the cemetery. Now that I'm out of there, the spell is fading and I should return to my normal tribrid self within a couple of hours. I just need to distract myself in the meantime; feeling weak makes me very anxious. I'd go to sleep, but surely I'm going to have nightmares. I'm afraid to sleep, how pathetic is that?"

"That must have been awful for you," I said, fishing for how much she knew about what had really occurred.

"It was. I fought so hard, but in the beginning it wasn't enough. I thought she might actually get the best of me, but then I remembered that I'm strong, and I had to at least try. I managed to overcome the mental barrier, and that got me through until you came," she said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Unexpectedly, Fiona came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She laid her cheek against my chest and pressed herself against me. "Thank you for saving me from the witches."

I stiffened at her touch. An embrace from Fiona was foreign to me, I didn't know how to react. I waited for her to let go, but apparently this was a prolonged hug. I awkwardly patted her shoulder and removed her arms from my sides. I wasn't accustomed to having Fiona in such close proximity. I carefully pushed her away and saw her face drop as if she was saddened that I didn't hold her in return. She folded her hands behind her back and stared at the ground. It wasn't that I didn't want to comfort her, but that I knew I had to tell her about my involvement in what transpired tonight, a revelation certain to go over like a ton of bricks.

"Sit down, please," I told Fiona, gesturing to the sofa. Her brows furrowed, but she followed my request. I took a seat on the ottoman in front of her and steeled myself for what I was about to say.

"There's no eloquent way to put this, but there's something you need to know, Fiona," I began, observing her rigid body language as she waited for me to continue. "I'm responsible for what the witches tried to do tonight. Sophie Deveraux came to me about the harvest ritual, informing me that time was running out and they still hadn't gotten their hands on Davina. I offered to retrieve the girl myself and avoid impending catastrophe that would occur if the sacrifice remained incomplete. She proposed that I allow them to sacrifice you instead, and in turn you would awaken with an unprecedented amount of power. I found that extraordinarily appealing and accepted her bargain. I knew what they were planning to do to you, what you were walking into tonight."

I'd expected her to interrupt me after my second sentence, but she didn't. I stopped talking and waited for her response. I waited for her to begin shouting, but minutes had passed and she'd not spoken. She stared silently at her lap for a long time, and I was considering walking away. Finally, she looked up at me, teary-eyed.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that," I said. I'd anticipated she'd confront me about my willingness to sacrifice her to the witches, and I had to keep the truth from her. If she knew I intend to kill her mother, she would make every effort to stand in my way. I knew she would never allow it to happen, even if I explained the reason her mother's spirit had to meet its end.

Unfortunately, my refusal to disclose did not sit well with Fiona, for she erupted into outburst of emotional anger. It turned out the shouting had just been delayed and not forgone. She took longer to process things, but she'd worked through enough to become enraged.

" _You_ did this to me? You were going to let the witches kill me? You _willingly_ brought me to that cemetry to sacrifice me? How could you?! Oh, that's right, you're a _ruthless bastard_! All of your brief moments of kindness toward me, were they all fake!? Were they calculated so I would be lured into a false sense of security and you could get me right where you wanted me!? I knew this would happen, I knew it! You are a hateful man! Hateful, hateful, _hateful_!" Her face was a mess of snot and tears. "You're no better than Mikael!"

Now I was angry.

"My father," I repeated resentfully. "I've been called every kind of evil, demonic monster in history, but this is new. My father, the monster that monsters are afraid of... Is that what I have been deemed?"

"I am the one who has been wronged here, not you, so don't you yell at me!" Fiona cried. "You don't get to be mad!"

I was about give her a firm rebuttal, but she indeed had a point. I held my tongue and waited as she processed. It was hard to observe her emotions, watch her face twist in agony, injured by all that had happened to her. Tonight was largely the reason for her suffering, but I wondered if it was the culmination of months of unending pain that truly upset her. Perhaps it had begun with my abandoning her six centuries ago.

"How did this happen?" Fiona whispered, hopeless. There was no more anger in her voice now, only pain and deep sorrow. "First Elijah, now you, everyone's turning their back on me. I don't have any other family to go to, and I've betrayed every friend I've ever made. I've been alive for centuries, how have I ended up with no one? My life is spiraling out of control, my heart is shattered, and I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do?"

I knew exactly how she was feeling, I could empathize identically. I'd been dancing to the tune of loneliness my entire life. Even when in the company of people, I always felt some measure of solitary. I was the only hybrid, the only half-sibling in the family, and the only one capable of conquering absolutely anything.

I placed my hand on Fiona's knee. "You may think I know nothing of your pain, but you're wrong. I, too, know the torment of betrayal and the cold emptiness of isolation. They say the passage of time will heal all wounds, but the greater the loss, the deeper the cut, and the more difficult the process to become whole again. The pain may eventually fade, but scars serve as a reminder of our suffering and make the bearer all the more resolved never to be wounded again. So as time moves along, we get lost in distractions, act out in frustration, react with aggression, give in to anger, and all the while we plot and plan as we wait to grow stronger, and before we know it, the time passes. We are healed, ready to begin anew."

"This isn't going to just blow over," Fiona countered. "I almost died today, and you almost let it happen."

Having no desire to hear any further words from me, she stormed off to her room, and I let her go. I couldn't blame her for being angry with me, I had done a terrible thing. Were it not for a change of heart, she would be dead right now, and I was wrestling with that just as much as she was. I'd treated her as cattle, shipping her off to be slaughtered. Not too long ago, I wouldn't have thought twice about it, I wouldn't have hesitated to increase my power that way. I would've happily been the one to slit her throat. I was angry with her for suggesting similitude between myself and Mikael, but she wasn't incorrect. Although, I didn't wish to be that kind of monster in her eyes.

I thought of Camille. I'd been awful to her, but now I found myself wishing for her advice. I needed her to tell me how to mend this, but I knew that I couldn't just show up at her apartment and expect her to forgive me for leaving things the way I did. Fiona's soft whimpers filled the otherwise silent house, and her cries were dangerously close to tugging at my sympathy. I almost wanted to comfort her. That bothered me, for it threatened my strength, but I was genuinely conflicted in a way I hadn't been before. I needed to talk about this with someone wise, someone who knew me. I needed someone who understood my situation through and through…

I needed my brother.

Even though Elijah and I were seemingly always at war - I certainly wasn't in good standing with him right now - I could always depend on him for a conversation. I wasn't oblivious of his blind devotion to me, though I think he was at times, or at least unaware of how chained he was. That devotion could be considered a very inconvenient disease, but it became an advantage when I wanted something from him. Countless times had I angered him beyond measure, but not once had he ever turned me away.

I arrived at the plantation house where my brother resided. From what Fiona had told me, he was just shy of earning the title of hermit. Our family was fragmented in such a way that he had no one to associate with, and his to-do list was brief as I'd opted to keep him out of my reign over the city. For whatever reason, he'd given Fiona the cold shoulder, and because she was living in my house, he couldn't come and pester me about redemption. What else was there for Elijah to do during the day when he couldn't chase after my salvation like a dog after a frisbee?

A kaleidoscope of memories appeared in my mind as I walked onto the front porch. This estate held many past experiences with my family - some good ones, some bad ones, and some that were downright dreadful. I entered through the door into the foyer, and would've thought the place empty if not for the sound of my brother's heartbeat from the library.

"Niklaus?" came Elijah's confused voice. "Your visit is unexpected."

I went upstairs into the living room. I stood in front of the window, staring blankly out of it until Elijah was only a few feet behind me. He didn't speak; he knew I'd come for a reason. I thought maybe he'd start interrogating me about Fiona, but things were clearly tense and tricky between them, so perhaps she was a subject that Elijah would rather not discuss.

I turned toward him. "Brother…" I didn't know what to say, but from the look Elijah gave me, my face must have said it all. He gaited over to the couch and took a seat next to me. I could feel his watchful eyes on me, observing my behavior, my body language, trying to figure out what was on my mind. He appeared patient, yet curious. My pride was getting in the way because I knew if I told him I was warming up to the idea of Fiona, in a sense it would be a win for him, and I didn't want to give him a reason to be smug. Coming to Elijah about this was looking like a mistake, but, in the past millennium, my brother had never allowed me to simply walk away without telling him a sufficient amount of information. He could be quite insufferably nosy.

"It's hard for me to admit, but I think you may be right," I said.

He waited.

"About Fiona," I finished.

There was a pause before he spoke. "How so?"

I finally managed to meet his eyes. "I saw something in her today. Something powerful. A force that could only come from being a Mikaelson, from being my daughter. The light you see in her, today I got a glimpse of it, and it was enough to make me stop and question my resolve. She caused me to have a change of heart at the last second, she displayed the courage of a warrior, and when she was upset, I found myself nearly wanting to comfort her. She's only been in my house a day, yet she's managed to stir the conflict that rests in my mind. I thought I'd come to conclusion on her, that she would be a useful weapon, but now I can't help wondering if maybe she's more."

"And what if she is?" Elijah queried.

I shook my head. "I cannot entertain such thoughts."

"But if you did?" he asked.

"If she is more, everything has changed, and I have just acquired my greatest weakness." My body went numb. "And I just might be willing to have it."

Elijah clasped the back of my neck, an action he did whenever delivering wise counsel. By doing this he demanded eye contact, and I could see that we were about to have a heart-to-heart. I felt just as I did a thousand years ago when we were boys, and my big brother, whom I adored with reverence, was teaching me a lesson of golden caliber.

"I understand why you perceive her as a weakness, I do, but trust me when I tell you that she could be your greatest strength. That girl is unique, there is no other like her, and the two of you together would make for the strongest family bond to ever exist. You could lean on one another for security, love, and loyalty. Don't let this chance slip away again. Let vulnerability in, let your _child_ in, Niklaus. Hold fast to your daughter, and she will hold onto you," Elijah said.

"What if I'm not capable?" I doubted, a tear gliding down my face.

A teardrop fell from my brother's eye as well. "You are capable, Niklaus. I've seen it. The rare, yet genuine moments between you and your daughter, your compassion for young Marcellus, and the way you comforted Rebekah when we were but children all prove that you are capable. You can choose to love your daughter if you want to. You can decide to do anything for her, to protect her above all else, and to put her life before your own. I believe you are capable of that, Niklaus. All you have to do is make the commitment. I'm not saying it will come without difficulty, I'm not saying you will be free from doubts, I can't guarantee a happy ending, but you are capable."

"But then my enemies will have something to use against me. Fiona will be what I have to lose, and those who hate me will do whatever it takes to get to her," I fretted.

"And we will do whatever it takes to keep her safe," Elijah said with fervor. "I will stand with you, I will fight with you - you will not be alone in this. Not ever."

I allowed his words to give rest to my soul. I did want a family to call mine, a family that was entirely mine, and Fiona meets those requirements. She was my biological daughter, my blood, and had inherited my curses. I'd vowed to never gain a weakness that an enemy could exploit, but perhaps I could make an exception for my daughter. If I could learn to live with the notion that she was either a weakness I could afford, or she was a weakness worth having, then all of this just might be possible. Whichever case came to be, I needed to know that Elijah would be ready to keep his word on standing with me.

"I know I've used up the majority of your patience, but is there any way I could convince you to move into the compound? I still want a home that is for all of us, I want our sister to have reason to return," I said.

"I would love to accept that offer, Niklaus, but now is not the time for me to join you. Quite frankly, Fiona and I are having some trouble and it is a conflict that will stand for the future. Our home will unify soon, but for now I think it's best if you and Fiona have your own space to heal. Once you remedy your circumstances with her, you and I will resolve our matters, and we can reconvene about this. Your daughter needs your full attention right now, and that won't be possible if I'm under the same roof," Elijah reasoned.

"That seems fair," I agreed. "Goodnight, Brother."

I rose from my seat and prepared to leave, determined to rectify what I'd done to Fiona. I'd stay up with her all night, discuss it from beginning to end, go through every little transgression if that's what it would take. I knew Elijah was correct, that it would be a long road, but it was one I was finally willing to travel. If family was truly the power Elijah had always tried to make me believe it was, Fiona would add a strength no one else could.

"Oh, Niklaus?"

I halted, my hand on the doorknob, and turned over my shoulder.

"Go back to Camille. We both know you need her."

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are! The Originals Season 5 begins tonight! I've decided to post on Wednesdays to coincide with the show, that way we can chat about what's happening there as well. Please share your thoughts about this chapter, some major ground was broken with Klaus and Fiona. Do you think this is finally it for Klaus, is he finally coming around? And will Fiona forgive him and allow him the chance to fix things with her? What do you think of their relationship? Also, did you like the brotherly moment between Klaus and Elijah, and would you like to see more? Be sure to leave a review, and follow this story so you don't miss out on new chapters. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story, see you next week!**


	24. For The Love Of A Daughter

**A/N: I got inspiration for this chapter from "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi Lovato. Highly recommend listening to it, maybe on repeat, while reading this chapter. Call it a theme song. Then change it to "Talking Body" or something once you get to Klaus' POV… You'll see why… ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - For The Love Of A Daughter**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Today had been a chain sequence of crappy events. Actually it wasn't limited only to today, most of my life consisted of bad days, but the current one was the cherry on top. I just wanted it to be over, but I couldn't sleep. I'd tossed and turned in bed for a good two hours before finally giving up, which brings us to right now. I was pissed as all get out and was in desperate need of release. Klaus was out doing God knows what, so I went into his art room and gathered a wide variety of paint colors and a bundle of brushes. I took them back to my room, popped the lids off the jars of paint, and dipped a brush into the color closest to me. I was all set, until I realized I didn't have a canvas. I hadn't seen any blank ones in Klaus' art studio - he painted as often as he killed people - and I wasn't about to make a 2 AM trip to Walmart. I could probably find a sheet of paper somewhere in the house, but I didn't trust myself to not destroy everything in my path while searching for one. Screw it, the wall would do just fine.

Painting was the easiest and least violent way for me to express my emotions. It allowed me to deal with them without really dealing with them. The sight of the colors as they formed a work of art was therapeutic. I could just create, create, create, one stroke after the other, until I felt better. I focused hard on my brush movements, and it wasn't until I'd been at it for over an hour that I discovered it was a panorama of the city. I'd covered nearly the entire length of the wall, and if I finished it, it would reach the height of where the wall met the ceiling. I pulled the vanity chair over and continued to work on the buildings. I delighted in the sound of the bristles squishing into the paint as I drew fine lines to detail the structures. I was determined to make this my best work of art yet.

"That's lovely," Klaus said, making his presence known.

I hadn't heard him come home, let alone noticed him standing a short distance behind me. His voice was free of sarcasm, which was surprising. I'd expected him to get angry at me for ruining the wall, not observe my artwork and be pleased as if I was sprucing up the place. I didn't know how to respond, compliments were uncharted territory. I zeroed in on the way the paint smeared as I dragged the brush along the wall and pointedly ignored him.

"Your technique is refined, yet shows no restraint," Klaus tried again. "I didn't know you liked to paint, nor was I aware that you were this talented."

He was quite obviously attempting to bait me into conversation, and it was working. It was becoming harder to ignore him, especially since I couldn't see any harm in discussing art. Truth be told, I was curious of Klaus' opinion.

"The bridge isn't looking how I want it to," I said, frustrated. "It doesn't adequately capture the real thing."

"You're drawing the lines too thinly," Klaus said, coming a few steps closer. "I could help you, if you like," he offered.

In receiving no objection from me, he picked up a paintbrush and began working on my picture. I was a little disheartened by how effortlessly he was able to fix my mistake, but I paid attention to his technique and copied it. Every movement of the brush was planned, purposeful; I couldn't help but watch his skill in amazement. He was bringing my landscape to life. We didn't speak, but it seemed we both had the idea to morph the painting into a scene of New Orleans at night. The color scheme was dark, cool, except for the brilliant, glowing moon Klaus painted on the left-hand side. I noticed my brushstrokes were no longer erratic, and I had calmed down considerably.

"I don't know why I just started making a mural," I said as we painted. "Art has always been an outlet, but this time is was an overwhelming desire."

"A lot happened to you that was beyond your grasp, but this you can plan and manipulate from beginning to end," Klaus said. "Painting is a metaphor for control."

My brow furrowed. "How do you mean?"

The side of his mouth curled. "Every choice is up to the artist - the canvas, the color… As a child I had neither sense of the world nor of my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved through sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way."

I clucked my tongue and rolled my eyes. "Is that why you almost sacrificed me to the witch ancestors?" I asked cynically. "You had to prove that you wouldn't even allow your own daughter to get in the way of obtaining what you want?"

Klaus sighed. "I admit my conscience lacks regard for lives beyond my own. Everything I've done has been in my best interest, for my own personal gain. Selflessness and compassion were eschewed in the organic wiring of my mentality."

I snorted. "It transcends a personality flaw, Klaus. You're abusive. You're mean. You hurt me."

"Could we talk about that for a minute?" Klaus requested softly, putting down his paintbrush. "I would like to apologize to you, but maybe there's something you want to get off your chest first?"

"You and I don't talk, Klaus." I said. "We fight and beat the shit out of each other until one of us wins. The winner has always been you, so, no, I don't want to _talk_."

Klaus gently grabbed my forearm, causing me to look at him. "What do you say it's time we change the way we communicate?"

I huffed. "Fine. Explain to me what really happened tonight."

"I already told you, I'd made a deal with Sophie Deveraux," he said.

"Yeah, I know, you betrayed me and let me walk right into a death trap, but for what?"

"As I said, if you died a harvest girl, you would awaken with more power, which would serve me well."

"I get that part. I know how much you like having tricks up your sleeves, and a witch with unparalleled power is exceptionally enticing, but why now? What war are you about to wage that I don't know about? What was the hurry about making me stronger? You had to have known there was always a chance that the ritual wouldn't go as smoothly as Sophie told you it would, so why not wait until you could find a method to increase my power without the risk of me dying for good?" I interrogated. "What are you hiding?"

Earlier, Klaus had told me that he couldn't reveal the reason for why he'd allow Sophie to kill me. He wouldn't tell me what he needed that extra power for. It didn't likely have anything to do with Marcel, for I had bested him and strengthened Klaus at the same time, all while Davina had been battling against my magic. I had the feeling Klaus was concerned about someone with a bit more power, but who? My money was on a witch.

"The answer remains the same as when you asked the first time. I can't tell you," Klaus said.

"Can't or won't?" I queried.

"Fiona - "

"This is bullshit!" I shouted. "You claim to want to change things, but you're not willing to be honest! Will you at least tell me why you even bothered to save me?"

"I had a change of heart," he admitted. "I realized I couldn't let that witch hurt you. I heard you screaming for me, and I knew I had to help you. It was… instinctual. I don't completely understand why, but I know I refuse to allow anyone to harm you."

"Until the next time someone offers you something too good to pass up, then you'll revert right back to your old tricks. You'll threaten me, lie to me, and before long I'll find myself without a heartbeat," I countered.

Klaus let out a long sigh. This was usually the part where he'd walk away, but this time around was different. He grabbed my upper arms and sat me down on the chair I'd been standing on. I gripped the sides of the vanity bench and crossed my ankles as he got down on his knees to be eye to eye with me. I bit my lip and stared down at the floor, but he placed his hand on my knee, so I looked up at his icy blue eyes.

"Little Wolf, I am sorry for what I did to you today. I understand why you don't trust me. I haven't exactly given you a reason _to_ trust me. Perhaps that's not something you and I will ever develop with each other, but I would like for us to achieve some sort of tolerance. I should have done this a long time ago, but should you desire the opportunity to have a conversation with me, ask some questions… I'm available," Klaus said.

Hot tears welled up in my eyes. I was emotionally exhausted from today, but Klaus had just opened a door I'd been banging on ever since I met him in Mystic Falls. I was angry, hurt, and resentful, a mix that made for an ugly outward expression. I tried to stifle the emotion, but I couldn't. The lump in my throat was growing, making it impossible to swallow. I let out a gasp and couple of tears before successfully collecting myself enough to speak.

"I have five hundred and sixty-two years of questions." I sniffled. "I don't know where to begin."

"Say the first thing that comes into your mind, then the next, and we'll go from there," Klaus suggested.

Klaus was showing me a kind of patience and understanding that I wasn't used to getting from him. He did seem to be making an effort to repair the damage he'd done, but he still had the heart of Niklaus Mikaelson. There was no changing that. I was terrified of asking him the important questions I so desperately needed the answers to because of how vulnerable it would make me. Klaus was so unpredictable, any one of my questions could potentially set him off, and I didn't think I could survive his anger, his abuse, ever again.

"My heart breaks every time I think about all the things you've done to me," I said without meaning to. I should've stopped there, but I was already talking, and once I start talking, everything just comes flooding out. "All you've ever done for me is break my heart. The times you've lied, the times you've said awful, hurtful things, the times you've physically injured me because you'd rather do that than have a conversation, and now you sit in front of me, willing to hear me bare my soul to you. Is it so you can learn more of my weaknesses and use them against me? Or perhaps you find it entertaining?"

Klaus absentmindedly rubbed my knee with his thumb as he responded. "I'm sorry for mistreating you. I haven't forgotten how cruelly I've behaved toward you. I've broken a bottle over your head, I've fractured your bones, and just today I nearly watched you die. Fiona, I don't want to do those things to you anymore, honestly. I acknowledge that you deserve better, so I am sincerely giving you the chance to talk. You can take it or leave it. It is entirely your choice."

"You're going to get mad," I said.

"You're probably right. If you want to let that keep you from talking to me, that's fine. Or, you can ask the questions that are burning inside of your mind. Either way, do your best not to waste my time," he said, sounding like the Klaus I knew again.

"Getting bored with the act of gentle patience, I see," I said.

"I want to improve my terms with you, but don't push it," Klaus said.

I knew I was irritating him by dragging this out, and I did have questions. I had to go back to the beginning to understand the end - the end as in current circumstances being what they are - so I wanted to ask him about the very beginning of my life. My mother had never told me much, well, anything really, about my father. She certainly had never said anything about her relationship with Klaus, which was a mystery in itself.

"Can I ask you about Rowena?"

Klaus stiffened. "I'd prefer it if you didn't."

I didn't care what he did or did not prefer. "What happened between you and Mom? She never spoke of you, and every time her name comes up you look angry and… hurt."

"That is not a story I'm willing to reminisce," he said.

"Of course it isn't," I muttered.

"My relationships aren't for you to know," Klaus barked. "Ask a question that pertains a little less to me and a little more to you."

"All right," I agreed. "Did you know my mother was pregnant when you left Romania all those centuries ago?"

Klaus scoffed. "Haven't we covered this issue enough already?"

"You've never given me a straight answer," I said. "It's a yes or no question, but so far you've only ever responded with circumlocutions or threats. You're evasive every time I ask."

"I…" he trailed off.

"Did you know my mother was pregnant?" I repeated. "I have a pretty good guess, but I still want to hear it from you."

He let out a long sigh before answering. "Yes. I knew Rowena was pregnant with you, my child, and I fled the continent because of it. There it is. Is that what you wanted to hear? Now you have it."

He had known. This wasn't new information, I'd already assumed he did, but hearing him actually say it made a world of difference. He admitted it out loud, to my face, that he'd abandoned me. It hurt in a brand new way.

"I just wanted to know the truth, Klaus," I said quietly. "All I wanted all this time was the truth."

He didn't say anything to that. I rested my chin on my hands. This had been a whirlwind of a day, I was still trying to process it all. I was exhausted, but I didn't know if and when Klaus would be open to talking like this again. As much as it sucked, these were truths I needed to hear.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me?"

Another long sigh, and another period of silence.

"Why did you abandon me before I was even born?" I pressed. "How long did it take you to make that decision? Did you ever think about me after you left? Did you forget it all?"

He wouldn't speak. I found myself crying - again. It was pathetic.

"You never even looked back, did you?" I whispered brokenly. "You chose to forget me."

"You're right," he finally said. "I left and never intended to know you."

"I don't understand!" I sobbed. "What could I have possibly done so early on, inside my mother's womb, to make you hate me to the point of alienating me from your life?"

"I don't hate you, Fiona," Klaus responded immediately. "I never hated you."

"Then why…"

"I was scared."

"Scared?" I choked in disbelief.

"Yes, Fiona, I was scared," he said exasperatedly, taking an angry swig of scotch from a bottle I hadn't seen him carry in. "Hard to fathom a monster such as I being afraid, isn't it?"

"What were you afraid of?" I asked.

"You," he replied.

I waited for an explanation.

"I was afraid because I knew I'd love you more than my own life. I knew I would do anything for you, that I would sacrifice everything for your sake, which meant that I would possess a grave weakness my foes could use against me. I would have something to lose. I chose to heed that fear, so I cast you out, removed you from my life… I had it so you meant nothing to me. I thought I'd covered my tracks and left without a trace of a connection between you and I, but clearly I was wrong because you still managed to find me. Despite my most valiant efforts, I cannot renounce that you are my family."

I was speechless. I had no words to respond to what he'd finally revealed to me, what he'd been hiding all this time. His confession "I'd love you more than my own life" echoed in my mind. Elijah was right: Klaus had been fighting so hard to convince himself and everyone else that he cared nothing for me, when the truth was that he was capable of loving me more than anything. My father had at last admitted that I was his family, and he'd known it from day one.

I wanted to ask him if he loved me, but I wasn't brave enough. I didn't feel ready to be met with rejection, as that would most likely be the answer. I decided to feel content with the progress we'd made, at least for now. We'd gotten past some major barriers today, and it seemed we both could use a break. Klaus and I had a long way to go, but maybe the doors of communication were truly open now. I had a new hope that we could in fact work through our issues. It wouldn't be easy, and both of us had fallen silent, but there was definitely room for hope to take root.

I broke the silence with a question about a completely different subject. "Klaus, why do you think Elijah has pushed me away? I've gone through everything in my mind over and over, trying to figure it out, but I keep coming up empty. You've known Elijah your whole life; do you have any idea why he's turned so cold?"

Klaus placed his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know, Love, I'm sorry. But you know, he did the same thing with little Marcellus. I didn't understand his reasons then either, but maybe Marcel has since figured it out and you could ask him. Perhaps he has the answer."

"Marcel and I aren't exactly on amicable terms," I reminded him. "He made it very clear that I should stay on this side of the river."

"I made Marcel in my image, but we do have our differences," Klaus said. "One of those is that he has always been more adept at forgiveness."

"You think I should go talk to him," I stated.

"As I said, he may have the answers you're looking for. I'd go with you, but then he'd surely slam the door in your face," Klaus said with a hint of amusement.

"And what will you gain if I'm able to make up with Marcel?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't necessarily gain anything from it, but it would benefit you, and apparently I now care about things benefitting you," Klaus explained.

I gave him a doubtful look, which he smirked at.

"It's new for me too, Little Wolf."

Klaus got up from his knees and backed up a few feet. I realized he was viewing the mural we'd just painted and decided I wanted to get a better look at it too. I shoved the vanity chair back where it belonged and paced over to stand next to Klaus. I'd hadn't stepped back and looked at the creation until now, and it was quite magnificent. The painting was almost as beautiful as the actual city. Of all the places in the world, New Orleans had felt the most like home to the Mikaelsons, and I was beginning to see why.

"I love this city," I said.

"That's because this is where our family belongs," Klaus told me. "Elijah and I built it into what it is, and Kol and Rebekah reaped the fruits of our labor. We were happy here a very long time ago."

"I know you said I could pick a different room now that the renovations are done, but could I keep this one? I like the new wall," I said.

The corners of his mouth curled into the smallest of smiles. "Of course. Though, I am surprised you are choosing to stay here in light of my treachery."

I sat on the edge of the bed, kicked my shoes off, and swung my legs onto the mattress. "I still don't have anywhere else to go, and at the moment I'm too tired to figure something out. Plus, I could never leave now; you and I have finally started to make progress. I'm still pissed that you intended to let them kill me in the first place, but it doesn't escape me that you changed your mind. That's a huge deal. Also, I have questions that only you have the answers to. So, yeah, for now I'm staying."

Klaus nodded and made his way toward the door. "Sleep tight, Little Wolf. I'll deal with Sophie and make sure you have a clear path to go to Marcel tomorrow."

Klaus closed the door behind himself, and I laid there in the darkness. Today had not been at all what I'd imagined it would be. I didn't know how to feel about it. I was angry with Klaus for betraying me, but because of that we'd had a deep conversation that otherwise would not have happened. I still couldn't believe Klaus was starting to see me as family, and that the reason he'd left before I was born was because he knew I would mean so much to him. I now knew that Klaus indeed had it in him to "love me more than his own life" and the thought warmed my heart. Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't find myself drowning in loneliness permanently. Maybe Klaus would be my family. Maybe he would even be my dad.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

It had been a trying day, but there was one last person I had to speak with. The sun was just beginning to appear on the horizon; I'd missed out on sleep altogether. I was in the hallway of Camille's apartment building, standing outside her door, debating whether or not to knock. I was terrified of what her face might look like if she opened the door and saw it was me. I'd broken her heart, and there was a possibility that she'd reject me with the same harsh austerity I'd given her. No heartfelt apology would suffice for the pain I'd inflicted upon her pure soul. I wanted to walk away and hide from my shame, but my brother's words replayed in my head on a loop.

 _Go back to Camille. We both know you need her._

My first instinct was to defensively respond that I didn't need anyone, but Elijah had always seen right through that. I couldn't fool him these days the way I used to. He knew experientially that I inevitably spiraled out of control if he wasn't there to harass me about it. My brother had never let me go, never allowed me to completely lose myself in bloodshed. It was irritating, but reassuring. He could be a bit priggish, but there was no argument that he was unceasingly the better man. I was broken in a way that could never be fully repaired.

But that's where the lovely therapist came in. Cami, the woman brave enough to call me on my poppycock, to state it bluntly. She inspired a sense of goodness inside of me that no one else could touch. She had a unique way of understanding me and explaining what I was thinking when I didn't have the words. I missed that woman deeply, yet I was standing outside her door, contemplating like a coward. I shook my head at my own vacillation, raised my fist, and rapped my knuckles against the wood three times.

I held my breath as I heard her approach the door. I couldn't anticipate what her reaction to seeing my face would be, and for the second time today, I found myself fearful. How ironic was it that I'd ended up making amends with two of the most important women in my life? All that was missing was Rebekah, to whom I certainly owed an apology. It was disconcerting not knowing where in the world she was. My little sister had always been my favorite.

The doorknob turned, and now there was no barrier between Camille and I - not a physical barrier, anyway. Her face was more beautiful than I remembered, and her brilliant eyes stared up at me in wonder. Her gorgeous mouth was slightly agape, causing her plump, pink lips to look all the more inviting.

"Good morning," I greeted quietly.

"Hello." Cami swallowed hard. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"Neither did I, to be perfectly honest," I said. "I'd like to talk with you. May I come in?"

She hesitantly stepped aside and allowed me into her flat. I noticed how her eyes were trained on me, she didn't lift her gaze for a second. She wasn't afraid, rather she was anxious, but more than anything she was curious. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes as I tried to gather my thoughts and form a sentence. I didn't know what to say to her, nothing seemed good enough. I was in the wrong and there was no eloquent way of putting it.

"Klaus, why are you here?" she asked, her voice soft.

I inhaled deeply. "I regret leaving you like I did. I'm sorry for hurting you, and I would like a chance to explain myself and tell you about everything that has happened during our time apart. I'm in need of your good sense."

"I'm a psychologist. I don't need an explanation for the things you said to me. You think having me in your life creates a weakness; I know how your mind works. A genuine apology on the other hand, that is something I could benefit from," Cami said, sharpening her tone.

"You have every right to be angry with me, Camille. I do realize that. And I _am_ sorry, and I _would_ like to mend what I've broken. Seems to be my mission of the day," I said.

"Oh really?" she questioned.

"You'll be pleased to know that I had an honest conversation with Fiona last night. I had a choice between sacrificing her life in order to gain more power or protecting her from a mob of lunatic witches. I chose the latter. I confessed what I had originally planned for her, which led to a heart-to-heart moment where I told her my reason for abandoning her as a fetus was because I knew I'd love her more than my own life if I allowed myself to meet her," I summarized.

My lover's eyes dampened, and her frown morphed into a beautiful smile. "You finally get it."

"I'm starting to, I think."

"It must be so wonderful now that you're getting to know her," Cami prodded.

"Well, it hasn't been the smoothest of rides, but she's got a warrior's spirit, which is commendable. We've bonded little by little over the past week or so, and she's actually living with me now," I informed her. The admission made me feel slightly embarrassed.

Cami's smile grew. "I'm glad to see that you're finally taking some responsibility for your daughter. Continue making that effort to bond with her. As a girl who lost her dad, make sure you stay close to her."

"We painted together," I said, attempting to hide the smile that fact brought to my face.

"I know things are a far cry from flourishing, but you should be very proud of the progress you've made."

"It's only a matter of time before she and I will be back at each other's throats," I said pessimistically.

"Don't get negative like that," Cami admonished. "Keep doing your best to nurture her and remember that she is the child and you are the parent, so even if she does stir the pot, you can still handle it maturely. That won't go unnoticed and she'll come to respect your display of authority."

"I never thanked you for making me care about her. Between you and Elijah, my defenses were broken. Initially I hated the idea, but I think now I actually want my daughter, you know, as my daughter. A part of me still loathes the thought of acquiring a weakness. That was the part that prompted me to leave you."

Cami began to cry. "It's such a relief to hear you say that. You know, I spent all this time apart believing I failed you."

"Don't you think for a moment that you failed me," I said, troubled. "You stayed my hand, quelled my rage… You inspired goodness in me, and you are unlike all of the souls I've encountered and forgotten in the long march of time. I've thought about you every day since I met you. The problem lies with my demons, they obstruct my happiness and instill a fear of love."

"Love will make you strong," Camille said fervently. "It will make you the man I know you want to be, and you have to remember that. I know Mikael all but destroyed the part of you that loves, but that can't control you unless you let it. I'm not naive enough to think that I'm your light, but there is light in you. All that anger, the cycle of abuse that Mikael began, you can end it. You have to so you can be the light for your little girl. For Fiona."

"I can't do that without you," I said.

"Then I'm here," Cami declared.

We clasped hands and comforted one another through the intensity. The distance had been painful for the both of us, and I felt stupid for ever having thought I'd be stronger without her. Truthfully, I feared what I'd become without her. She was the only one who could keep the demons at bay and the monster inside me dormant. I needed her more than words could ever describe.

"A couple of months ago, you said you wanted more. I refused that like it was poison, but the reality is that I, too, want more," I told her. "I'd like to resume what we had and move forward with better intentions."

"I'd like to start again too." Cami smiled coyly. "But for the record, your bad intentions never bothered me. I'm drawn to the bad boys."

I smirked and an involuntary, low growl of desire sounded from deep within my chest. The brave bartender tilted her head and gave me a piercing stare. It had been months since we'd been together, and our lust for one another had built to a boiling point. We were quite obviously slipping back into old habits, but who had said change needed to happen now?

"Make up kiss?" Camille asked.

"Make up kiss," I decided.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head with the hand of my other. Her mouth pressed into mine with a passion and seduction that caused the veins beneath my eyes to protrude. I felt her teeth nibble my lip, and I swiped my tongue across in response. Her breathing grew ragged, and I knew the tension was about to be released.

"Make up sex?" I suggested.

Camille gasped as I suckled her neck. "Make up sex," she purred.

We were still standing in the doorway, so I flung her into my arms and carried her at vampire speed to the bedroom. I pushed her onto the bed and got undressed. I crawled above her on all fours and ripped her clothes off of her. I pecked her lips a final time, then her jaw, followed by her neck, her collarbone, her stomach, trailing all the way down past the navel to her pelvis. She hooked her legs around my torso, demanding my attention. We made love right then, toe to toe. The connection that had been starved by months of separation was reignited, and we went again and again. Apparently I had a lot to make up for…

Morning passed, but neither of us seemed to be bothered by the lack of productivity. I laid down next to her in bed, facing her. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly as she fought to catch her breath. This woman, delicate and fragile yet tough as nails, was everything I'd ever wanted in a partner. She was fearless, intelligent, and mysterious. Though she was only human, there was no doubt in my mind that she could move a mountain. She was my best friend, and the only person who had ever succeeded in getting through to me. She belonged at my side, and I would stop at nothing to keep her there forever.

Cami met my eyes. "I love you."

And out came words I'd never said to anyone in my thousand years of existing.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: So Klaus Mikaelson has a heart after all... who knew? I hope I didn't get too carried away with the *ahem* moment between Klaus and Cami, I want to keep that kind of stuff toned down. It is private, of course. I feel like this story desperately needs more of the Klamille romance. What's your opinion? Also, let's talk about the progression of Klaus and Fiona's relationship. They had one heck of a conversation. I would love to know your thoughts on any and all parts of the story. Thank you all so much for your support, and I appreciate the lovely reviews you leave me, they are super helpful and encouraging when writing. I'm off to go make a snack and watch the second episode of the show tonight, so I'll see you all next week! Have a wonderful day! :)**


	25. Dig Up Her Bones, Leave Her Soul Alone

**A/N: Posting this chapter a little early since I have a busy day tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Dig Up Her Bones, Leave Her Soul Alone**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I could tell by the way the sun came through the window that it was early in the morning, around seven or eight. I ripped the blasted device off the nightstand and steeled myself to verbally smite the caller, but my attitude improved considerably when I saw who it was that dared to disrupt my sleep.

"Morning, Luke," I greeted.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked, knowing I wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Yes, but it's all right," I said. "I needed to get up anyway."

"I have to head out to work soon, but I just wanted to tell you I miss you."

I smiled. "I miss you too."

"I wish I could see you," he hinted.

"Me too."

"Lunch?"

I sighed. "I'm not blowing you off, I swear. There's just a lot of drama going on right now with my family, and I have some things I need to take care of. Places to go, people to see… Besides, you still need to stay off Klaus' radar, and that's being put at risk with every poop emoji you send me. A date in the Quarter in the middle of the day would stand out like a fart in church."

I heard him snort. "You're a classy woman, Fiona."

I rolled my eyes. "It's just an analogy to make you understand where I'm coming from."

"I do. Promise you'll make time for a secret rendezvous once you get your business squared away?"

"I promise."

"Well then, good luck with the family drama."

I giggled. "Good luck with the powertools."

I was a bit bouncier than usual as I got ready for the day. No matter the circumstances, Luke never failed to boost my spirits. Even a simple text message brought a smile to my face. I hadn't seen him since that night at the bar, and I was really starting to miss him. I missed his refreshing scent, I missed the rough texture of his palms, and I missed the depth of his beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't wait to resolve the conflicts with my family and free up my time so I could spend it with Luke, because there was truly something special about him.

I decided I would take Klaus' advice and go talk to Marcel about Elijah. I was praying I'd get some insight, but I thought even just telling someone what was happening would lessen the burden. My relationships with each of my family members were on the rocks - understatement of the century - and I was so over it. I'd wasted too much time marinating in the misery all of it caused, so I'd decided to develop a new outlook. I'd made it a goal to approach everything optimistically. Sounds like a load of bright and shiny BS, I know, but it was the only thing I hadn't tried yet. I doubted it would last, and I'd always been of the opinion that optimism was just glorified denial, but if it would give me a reprieve then I was willing to give it a solid effort.

I nabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator and tied my hair back out of the way. I planned on running to Marcel's as taking a car would be too obvious. He was still upset that I'd betrayed him and Davina, but maybe enough time had passed now that he'd be more likely to accept my apology. I shrugged into my jacket and headed for the door, nearly bumping into Klaus in the process.

"You're up early," he noted.

"I'm going to go talk to Marcel," I told him. "I need to know why Elijah has disowned me."

"I was just coming home to tell you that I have secured the city. You should have a safe passage to Algiers, but do your best not to take any detours."

"Pity, I was fixing to stop for a beignet," I said sarcastically, brushing past him.

He seized my wrist. "I'm serious, Fiona. Word has gotten out about you. You are in more danger than you've ever been."

I took an earnest tone. "I'll be careful."

Klaus gave a nod and allowed me to pass. I stepped out of the shadows and onto the street, the warmth of the sun kissing my face. It was a beautiful day - just over seventy degrees. The breeze was mild, peaceful, and I could hear birds chirping from the trees. The city was relatively quiet in the morning, which I liked. The nightlife was always fun, don't get me wrong, but I appreciated not having to weave through throngs of people to get across the street. New Orleans may be known for adventure and parties, but its moments of tranquility were the true, hidden gem.

Once out of public view, I took off running at vampire speed toward Marcel's loft. The element of surprise was crucial - I didn't want him to escape before I got there. When I'd apologized a few months ago, Davina had seemed ready to forgive me, but Marcel had been rather sore about it. I genuinely was sorry for double-crossing them, and I hoped that would mean something to Marcel. After all, I was a Mikaelson, and honest regret was unheard of for us.

I arrived at the loft with the stealth of a ninja. I was invited in the last time I was here, so I decided to simply enter rather than give them the courtesy of knocking, that way Marcel wouldn't be able to close the door in my face. I appeared in the sitting room where Marcel was rapidly texting someone and Davina was crafting a spell, startling the both of them.

"I see no one ever taught you to respect others' privacy," Marcel said.

"My manners are hit and miss these days," I replied. "And I've never been one to follow the rules too closely."

"What are you doing here?" Marcel asked, clearly irritated.

"I need your help," I said.

Marcel chuckled. "No, no, no, absolutely not. We've been down this road before. I know how it ends, and I'm not gonna go through that again."

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I need your help, but first I wanted to apologize, again, for what happened a few months ago. I know I'm on your naughty list, but I really do want to be friends," I told him.

"Friends don't stab each other in the back," Marcel said. "You had your chance, you blew it, end of story."

"Look, I came here because Klaus said that you'd always been more adept at forgiveness than him. Apparently he doesn't know you that well," I said. "Just like him, you refuse to give second chances."

Marcel sighed, and I knew I'd found the crack in his tough-guy exterior. "The only way I'd even consider helping you was if I needed help too, which I don't. Sorry, but you'll have to go somewhere else."

"On the contrary, I'd say you do need my help. If you didn't, Klaus wouldn't still be resting his nasty feet on the city you formerly controlled like it's a footstool."

Marcel huffed. "What do you want?"

"All I'm after is a conversation," I told him honestly. "I wanted to ask you a few questions about your childhood, specifically regarding my Uncle Elijah."

Marcel crossed his arms. "Sore subject."

"I figured," I said, taking a seat on the couch. "It is for me too."

"How come? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"We were," I said wistfully. "Elijah lashed out in anger at me a few months back for no reason, and he's created distance ever since. He kicked me out a week ago, and before I left it was a fight to even get him to look at me. It's like a switch flipped and he decided he didn't want me in his life anymore. I spoke to Klaus, and he told me that Elijah did the same thing to you when you were a kid. Klaus said he never understood why his noble brother would do such a thing and told me to ask you because maybe you'd realized something he hadn't. So did you?"

"I have a few ideas," Marcel revealed. "I don't know for sure."

"Well, I've been thinking about it for months and have come up empty, so can I hear yours?" I asked.

Marcel studied me for a minute. "He really hurt you, didn't he?"

I felt pressure build behind my eyes. "Yeah."

Marcel sat down on the couch and put his arm around me. "I'm sorry, Fi. I know he can get nasty."

"I just wish I knew what I did that caused him to destroy our relationship," I said sorrowfully. "That's the worst part of it, not knowing what I did."

Marcel ran a hand through my hair. "It's not you, Honey. I don't know what it is, but it's not you."

"Can we talk about something else?" I requested, my voice heightened an octave. "If I keep thinking about it, I'll start crying, and then I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. I've been crying so much."

"Sure. So… you're living with Klaus, how's that going?" he asked.

"Has its ups and downs," I said. "He tried to sacrifice me to the witches yesterday, but other than that it's been all right."

"The Harvest?" Davina chimed in.

"Yeah. Apparently the ancestors were willing to make an exchange. Klaus wanted me to take your place because it would ultimately increase my power," I explained.

Marcel shook his head. "He never quits, does he?"

"He changed his mind at the last second," I said. "Which means the cemetery is now full of royally pissed off witches, so you might want to watch your back, Davina. You're an easier target than I am, they'll come after you."

"Do the witches have a plan? They're running out of time to complete the ritual," Davina said.

I shrugged. "They're always scheming. The good news is that Klaus was killing them by the dozen last night, and whoever survived has scattered by now. It's safe to assume that Sophie will stand her ground, her followers along with her, but it'll be awhile before she figures out the next course of action."

"But the ancestors agreed to accept you as an offering, that means you're still in danger too," Davina pointed out.

"Klaus will protect me, and I'm growing stronger every day," I said confidently. "I've been practicing magic every chance I get, and I know that you feel my power increasing as well. Sophie's persistent and possibly slightly delusional, but she's not stupid. She'll wait until she sees a moment of vulnerability before going in for the kill and as I said, you're the easier target."

"This is crazy," Davina said, stressed. "I'm sick of feeling like a sitting duck. I should just go to the cemetery and let her finish it."

"No!" Marcel rebuffed. "You didn't just go along for the slaughter the first time, and you sure as hell aren't doing that now. We don't even know if you or any of the other girls will actually be resurrected. Sophie Deveraux is a liar by reputation. No. She will have to find another way to appease the ancestors that doesn't involve murdering kids."

"There's got to be something they want," I supported. "Maybe the magic from an old talisman or dark object would be enough of an offering."

"Fiona, they were willing to accept the magic released by the blood sacrifice of a New Orleans Witch, but suddenly they were presented with a more powerful choice: You. An enchanted knickknack might as well be a cereal box toy," Davina said.

"I'll talk to Klaus. He always comes up with a grand plan whenever he's caught between a rock and a hard place. He'll know what to do, or if he doesn't, he'll figure it out." I checked my watch and sighed. "I should get going; Klaus gets antsy when I'm out too long, and I have a feeling we should find a solution to this sacrificial ritual problem as soon as possible."

Marcel nodded. "We'll be in touch."

I ran back to the Quarter at a faster speed than on the way. I couldn't believe how rapidly my list of shit to deal with was growing. Every time I got one mess cleaned up, ten appeared in its place. It was merely the normal daily rhythm for Fiona Nikol Mikaelson, but I was getting pretty damn tired of it. If there would ever come a day where I could wake up and not feel like the walls were caving in, I would be beside myself. Though I'm sure I don't have to worry about that happening anytime soon.

I slowed to a brisk walk as I re-entered public eye. I'd only been gone a couple hours, but in that time the city's atmosphere had grown much busier. It actually seemed especially loud today; the noise had risen to a volume bordering uncomfortable. There must be some festival happening tonight that I knew nothing about. I tucked my chin to my chest and brought my arms closer to my sides as I strode through the crowd, trying to ignore the fact that my skin was crawling from the overwhelming stimulus. I was only about seven blocks from the compound when someone on the sidewalk suddenly ran right up to me.

"Fiona Mikaelson?" the woman asked.

I halted and my forehead scrunched in confusion as I recognized the individual. "Hayley?"

"This is weird, I know, but I've been trying to contact you for weeks. Apparently your uncle lost my number because I haven't heard anything from either of you. I've never known a man to _not_ call me… Anyway, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"I do but…" I trailed off, struggling to find appropriate words. "I'm sorry, but I only met you once and you were just the girl at the ice cream store. Why have you been looking for me?"

"Elijah hasn't told you?" Hayley wondered.

I chewed the inside of my cheek. "Elijah and I don't speak very often."

"Oh," Hayley said awkwardly. "I guess he's not the person I thought he was."

"Join the freaking club," I grumbled under my breath.

"Right, um… Okay, I'll just jump right to the point. I need your help. There's this witch, Céleste, that put a spell on the Crescent Wolves back in the nineties as a favor to Marcel Gerard. Now that his leadership has been revoked, I want to lift the curse, but the witch who cast it is dead, so I'm coming to you to ask if you would please resurrect her," Hayley said.

The Crescent Wolves. _That was Luke's pack…_ His bloodline was the only family exempt from that curse, but this Hayley person was standing in front of me as a human. Did that mean…

"Are you a Rayborn?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I wasn't cursed because I wasn't here when the spell was enacted. I grew up in foster care as Hayley Marshall, but my birth name is Andrea Labonair. I'm the last of my bloodline, but I came back to the city to help the rest of the pack. They're all the family I have left."

"You say the witch who did this is dead? Typically when a witch dies, any spells they've cast are voided like a credit card transaction," I said.

"I know. I'm not a witch, but I've been researching this for over a year, and I think the spell is somehow anchored to her bones," Hayley explained. "I mean, you'd know better than I do, is it possible?"

"It is," I verified, "but it would have been an awful lot of trouble. I'm descended from the strongest witches to ever have walked this earth and even for me it would be a mountain of work, certainly more than I'd be willing to do as a favor for someone."

Hayley raised a brow. "Even if it was the man you loved who was asking?"

Now I got it. "Marcel was fooling around with a witch and trying to suppress magic simultaneously. What a hypocrite."

"Rumor has it that he had a fling with Sophie Deveraux after cracking down on the witches for their corrupt sacrifices," Hayley gossiped. "He's a bit of a womanizer."

"A Wiccanizer," I said cleverly.

"So will you do it?" she pressed.

"This isn't a small thing you're asking here. I've got enough on my plate as it is," I said.

"Maybe I don't have much to offer you in return, but I'd be willing to do whatever you ask," Hayley persuaded.

I was about to tell her there was nothing she could possibly do for me that I couldn't do myself when Luke came to mind. He was a Crescent, and although the spell didn't affect him directly, he had said he'd lost many of his friends to the curse. Also, I didn't have much influence in bayou, and Luke's safety was something I fretted over fairly often. It would be nice to have someone on the inside watching out for him.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me. I'll resurrect your witch, but on one condition."

"Anything," Hayley vowed.

"Do you know Luke Rayborn?"

"Yeah, I do. He's a sweet young man," she said.

"Yes, he is," I agreed. "This city is always on the verge of war over one thing or another, and I want to make sure Luke stays safe from any future calamity. Promise me you'll protect him and let me know immediately if there's trouble in the bayou."

"We have a deal," she said excitedly.

"Do you have any idea who this Céleste person was? If I'm going to bring someone back from the dead, I kind of want to know who they are," I said.

"I don't know much, but I think she was somehow involved with your family as well," Hayley told me. "To be honest, I was hoping Elijah would invite me over so I could snoop around the house for more information on her."

The werewolf had officially piqued my interest. "I'll take over the snooping mission; I'll have an easier time getting in. I'm going to need a few days to do that as well as take care of a couple other things, but the Crescents will be free by the end of the month."

Hayley beamed. "Thank you, Fiona."

"Don't mention this to anyone, okay? Not even the pack. People can't know I exist, and they sure as hell can't know what I'm up to," I said.

"My lips are sealed," Hayley promised.

"I'll hold you to it," I pledged, staring her down intimidatingly. I slowly turned and began to walk away, resuming the direction of the compound.

"Wait!" Hayley stopped me. "How will I know when to meet you once you set things up? I need to know the progress as it happens."

"I'll come to you," I told her, proceeding to walk away.

I was anxious to get home as I'd surpassed the hour and a half limit Klaus had given me. It was approaching the three-hour mark; Klaus would undoubtedly be a barrel of fun when I returned. He wasn't as much of a hardass about punctuality as Elijah, but he didn't appreciate tardiness either. I hurried back to the Abattoir and surveyed my surroundings to make sure no one had followed me before slipping through the front gate. I hadn't taken two complete steps inside when Klaus strode over to me, steaming mad.

"You were out longer than we agreed upon," Klaus said angrily.

"It wasn't by choice," I replied. "If you were smart, you'd ask what kept me so long."

Klaus' eyes narrowed and he took a menacing step toward me. "Where did you go?"

"It's not where I went, it's who I saw," I told him sweetly.

"Enough with this foolish game, Fiona. Tell me already!" Klaus barked.

I giggled, toying with him was just too easy. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for being so curious and nosy. I took a seat on the stairs and put all joking aside.

"Did you ever meet a witch by the name of Céleste?" I inquired.

Klaus' brow furrowed. "Rings a bell. Why do you ask?"

"There's a woman who's asked me to undo a curse that a witch put on the Crescent Wolf Pack a couple decades ago. She didn't know a ton of information, but she gave me that name and said she may have been involved with the Mikaelsons somehow. Céleste is dead, but the curse remains, therefore the spell is bound to her physical body. The only way to break the curse would be to resurrect the witch that cast it and force her to reverse it. I told the werewolf I'd bring back her witch, but I need to know where the body is," I explained.

"Why would you agree to do such a thing? Are you a philanthropist now?" he fumed.

"Why I'm doing it doesn't matter," I retorted. "Now do you know something or not?"

Klaus yielded and sat down on the steps, leaning his back against the opposite railing. "Céleste Marie Helene Dubois."

"You did know her," I stated.

"Yes." He looked away. "But not as well as Elijah did."

"Well who was she?" I asked.

"She was your uncle's inamorata," Klaus said. "Their attraction was destiny due to their mutual repugnance of me. Elijah was rather fond of the witch, so when he and I got into a bit of a quarrel as we do, I drowned her in the bathtub and left her body for him to find."

"That's quite Machiavellian," I said facetiously.

Klaus smirked. "You know I'd never be anything less."

"Do you know what he did with her?" I queried.

"No, but he's always been a fastidious documentarian." Klaus smiled impishly. "I suspect you already know where to look."

"His journals," I discerned, a smile spreading across my face. "Klaus, you're a diabolical genius."

"Yes, I am, but before you run off to play CIA secret agent, you should be aware there's just one small detail that doesn't quite add up," Klaus said, a sly expression on his face.

"Which is?"

"The wolves were cursed in the summer of 1991. I killed Céleste in 1821."

My jaw unhinged a little. "Then how… She's not really dead, is she? She's been alive all these years, possessing other bodies."

"Bingo."

"The spell probably is still bound to her original body, though. If I bring that vessel back to life, she'll return to that form by default. Possession spells only work if the individual's true body is dead."

"Imagine the look on Elijah's face if he saw his beloved Céleste walking this earth again."

I scowled. "I don't give a damn about his happiness."

"You're missing my point," Klaus said codedly. "This is an opportunity for you to have a little fun with the uncle who treated you with such virulence."

"How?"

Klaus grinned devilishly. "You could do something deliciously Machiavellian."

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

 _To Uncle Elijah,_

 _My heart is broken. I feel like I've lost my best friend. You haven't spoken to me in weeks, and every day that passes without a hug from you gets a little bit colder. I miss the way you used to softly kiss my forehead, the feel of your thumb caressing my cheek, and how you'd look at me with love and tenderness whenever I came into the room. I sincerely have no clue what I did that upset you so much that you felt the need to create an ocean of distance between us, but whatever the action was, I am truly sorry. The tension is unbearable for me, and the mystery of my sin is eating me alive. I wish I knew how to fix it. I can't stand the pain of the hole that's left in my heart from your absence. Maybe we're too far gone, maybe the shattered remains are just too many pieces, but if there's anything I can do to earn my way back into your good graces, please tell me. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. Ever since that first day in Mystic Falls when you showed me kindness, I knew I never wanted to disappoint you. Clearly, I've failed. I'm deeply sorry I drove you to hate me._

 _Always and forever,_

 _Fiona._

"My sweet girl, I do not hate you," I whispered, tracing the indentations of the paper left by the ink.

I'd read the letter Fiona had written me every day since she'd left it in the kitchen for me to find. Her heartfelt words continued to bring tears to my eyes and made me feel like the monster I knew deep down I truly was. How badly I yearned to reveal it was all an act. I missed my beautiful baby niece more than I thought was possible. I despised myself for so rashly suggesting she leave. I'd promised this estate to be her home, her sanctuary, but I'd cruelly ripped it out of her delicate hands. It was imperative that she bond with Niklaus, but pushing her this far away was a mistake, a severe error I could feel in my bones.

I sat in Fiona's room, observing the dust that had collected on the horizontal surfaces from the lack of movement. I hadn't come in here until today, I'd kept the door closed tight as if to block out thoughts of her. I'd woken up this morning with the desire for closeness, and her room was the best I could do. The pain of seeing all of her untouched belongings brought me to my knees, and memories of the wonderful child consumed me. I'd been sitting in her plush white chair for hours, seeking some sliver of comfort. The house was hauntingly quiet without her.

I rose from my seat, tucking the letter carefully into my pocket, and began to clean her room. She'd departed abruptly, her bed had been left unmade, clothes were strewn about the room, and a thick layer of dust coated every level plane. The disorder perturbed me. Fiona hadn't been away for very long, but before her egress, she'd never been very diligent about keeping her bedchamber tidy. I'd always hounded her to become a better steward of her living space, but she refused to change her habits and responded flippantly to my instructions, resulting in many scoldings from me. My chastises never worked to improve her disregard of organization; Fiona was as stubborn as her father.

I brushed my hand across the bed, smoothing the duvet until it was perfect. I straightened the pillows one last time before stepping back to admire the freshly made bed. As I was putting her clothes away, I discovered that her wardrobe and closet were just as disheveled as the rest of her room. I took everything out, folded them neatly, and placed her items back in the drawer. In her closet, I hung all dresses and blouses so that they were facing the same direction with an even amount of space in between each hanger. Lastly, I removed all of the dust and polished the wood floor until it was pristine. Fiona's room was now immaculate, but I didn't feel any less unsettled because she was still missing from it.

Unexpectedly, I became aware of another presence in the house, disrupting the silence. This house was off the beaten path, the closest neighbor was eight miles away; no one would know how to find it unless they'd been given a route. I flitted down the stairs to the foyer to greet my spontaneous visitor. I was increasingly surprised when I saw whom it was.

"Marcellus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your niece paid me a visit today. Said you were being mean to her. I'm not exactly her biggest fan right now, but she caught my attention when she explained the distance between you and her. It sounds a little familiar, so start talking. What's going on with you?" Marcellus queried.

"I don't see how this is any of your business," I said flatly.

"I told you, she came to me about it. She wanted to know if I had any idea why you would suddenly cut her out of your life like she was poison, like you did with me in this same exact city all those years ago. I never did give her a complete answer, she asked to change the subject before I had the chance," Marcellus said.

"Why are you here?" I inquired again, deeping my tone of disgust.

"To test a theory," he said evenly. "It's been over a century, but I think I've finally figured it out. You pushed me away so that I would get closer to Klaus. The part I can't understand is why?"

"You want the truth?" I threatened.

"Bring it on."

"I used to believe that you were the key to my brother's redemption."

"Redemption?" Marcel scorned. "He's never gonna change. Not even for his own daughter."

"Oh, he already has," I contested. "She has changed him."

"Klaus. Doesn't. Change," Marcel said emphatically. "He'll pretend like it for awhile, but as soon as that ceases to have any effect, he goes back to his same, malevolent ways. He's after one thing and one thing only, Elijah - Power."

"Now that's rather hypocritical, don't you think, Marcellus? Have you not been conspiring ways to take back the city Niklaus purloined?"

"If anyone's a hypocrite, it's you, Elijah," he shot back. "Spouting a fountain of noble words, always and forever, family above all, then you go and turn on the people you made those promises to, claiming it's all in your family's best interest. You pride yourself in being a gentleman, but you're always working some angle. At least Klaus is upfront about his dark, selfish motives, but not you. No, you dress it up with your manners and your suits and your handkerchiefs, but you can't fool me with that no more, and you sure as hell aren't fooling Fiona."

"I used to believe Niklaus was acting irrationally regarding yourself and Rebekah, that he was just too insecure to allow her to find happiness with anyone apart from himself, but I've come to understand his reason. You're simply undeserving of my sister, you're no good for her," I insulted.

The boy got in my face. "I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around that was never gonna happen. Because of him, Rebekah is gone to the other side of the world, and that's not on me. I want this city back so that she can come home, so that she doesn't have to run anymore."

"Marcellus, I do not wish to listen to you bellow on and on about your grievances with Niklaus," I said tersely. "Either state your business or escort yourself out the door."

"You and I have never had the greatest of relationships, but there's something you need to know," Marcellus said. "I have a few guys on the inside, and they told me Klaus worked some kind of a deal with that little Deveraux witch. I looked into it, turns out there's an ancestor y'all are trying to get rid of."

"Yes, Rowena Deveraux has dreamt up quite a machination from her grave. Sophie and I have been working together, and I was aware she was consorting with Niklaus as well. I figured it might have something to do with that pesky, dead witch."

"And that isn't cause for concern?"

"Why should it be? Niklaus wants to silence that witch as much as I do."

"Right, but why did Sophie tell him in the first place? You'd already struck a deal with her on the issue, correct? Why was Sophie so quick to run to your brother?"

"Where are you going with this, Marcellus?" I asked, mildly irritated.

"Why would Sophie go to Klaus for help if you were capable of finding a solution? I've done business with both of you, and while neither of you are rays of sunshine, I've found you to be the more patient and peaceful of the two. Why even bother with Klaus if she thought you could handle it?" Marcel wondered.

"I'll be damned," I immediately realized. "She's playing me."

"Probably to keep your attention off of whatever it is she's worked out with your brother," Marcel said slyly.

My stare bore daggers. "What else do you know, Marcellus?"

"Sophie talked Klaus into sacrificing Fiona in the harvest ritual by promising him that his daughter would awaken with enough power to put the ghost witch to rest. He happily brought her to the cemetery, but she got away before Sophie was able to slit her throat. It's only a matter of time before Klaus remembers his goal for power and puts Fiona in danger to get it."

My worst fear. I couldn't believe what Marcel was revealing to me; I didn't want to. I did not want to believe that my brother was capable of this kind of evil, that he was capable of letting his own daughter die in order to gain power. I'd wrongly accused him in the past, but if I didn't take Marcel's judgement seriously, I worried my niece would end up dead.

"Why are you telling me this?" I inquired.

"Because I happen to care about her," Marcel ardented. "Because I know what it's like to be a kid in the Mikaelson Family. She's basically my sister, and she needs me in her corner. I won't let what your family did to me happen to her."

I grimaced before lunging at Marcel and slamming him against the wall. "My _family_ is the reason for your wretched existence, Marcellus. Had Niklaus not found favor in you, you would have died a slave on this very plantation."

Marcel smirked. "Careful, Elijah, your true colors are starting to show. You may talk a big game, but when it comes down to it, you'll always be a posterboy for violence first. Always and forever."

I removed my hand from his throat. The stress of present circumstances was making me weary.

"If I were you, I'd get Fiona out from under Klaus' roof sooner rather than later," Marcel said.

I exhaled in frustration. "That may prove a bit difficult."

Marcel tapped his thumbs together. "For the same reason Fiona came to me for insight today?"

"Precisely." I stiffened. "Niklaus nearly killed her, yet she remains with him. I want her to bond with him, but I fear she may only be staying with Niklaus because I'm the worse monster. I didn't want that to be the purpose driving her to him. I wanted to create the opportunity for her to grow close to her father, my intention was never to force it."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," Marcel said. "Look, I'll keep an eye on your niece, make sure Klaus doesn't attempt to kill her again. I'll have her call me every day and tell me whatever Klaus says to her. If I hear anything questionable, I'll let you know."

"I'd appreciate that, Marcellus."

"Is she hurt, or is she injured?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Fiona. If she's hurt, all you gotta do is stand her up, dust her off, and give her a hug. If she's injured, healing is still a possibility, but it will never be the same," Marcel explained. "So which is it?"

The question was rhetorical, but that wasn't the reason I didn't give him an answer. The fact of the matter was that I had no idea the extent of the damage I'd done. I may have very well left a permanent mark on my beautiful, innocent Fiona.

* * *

 **A/N: Posting weekly has been a bit of a challenge, but I'm definitely enjoying it. I hope you guys are too. I want to share something with you really quick about the show. So, if you remember from last week's episode, Roman made a joke about Hope being rumored an orphan Romanian princess, and when he said that, I kind of freaked because in this fanfic, Fiona was born in Romania and it was just kind of a weird connection. Anyway, I just thought it was cool. Now, what are your thoughts on this chapter? These past few chapters have really been building** **towards something big that's coming, so what do you think is going to happen? What would you like to see next? Please forgive any editing mistakes, and thank you all so much for your support. Don't forget to favorite/follow this story and reviews are always appreciated. Let me know if you have any questions, and I'll see you next Wednesday!**


	26. Way Down We Go

**Chapter 26 - Way Down We Go**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Two weeks had passed since the night the witches nearly sacrificed me in the Harvest. I'd gone to Marcel the next day, and that was the last time I'd left the house. Klaus had ordered me to stay in the compound, not allowing me to take even one step outside its walls. Like a tiger pacing in its cage, I walked up and down the halls for hours. I hated being cooped up, but I knew it was the safest option for now. According to Klaus, Sophie Deveraux was _furious_ with me for running - she didn't know Klaus had aided in my escape. The witches had exactly one week left to complete the ritual, and they would stop at nothing to obtain that whom they wished to sacrifice, hence I now knew the precise number of floorboards in the entire house.

There was one positive in being under house arrest, though; it gave me plenty of time to think. Of course, this positive could quickly turn negative if I began to overthink and obsess, but I'd been good so far. I'd used the time to write a list of questions to ask Klaus, I'd prepared the spell I would need to resurrect Céleste, and I'd daydreamed about Luke and came up with ways to eventually bring him wholly into my life. Elijah was always somewhere in my thoughts too, but I pushed those concerns to the back of my mind. Thinking about him was too painful, like scrubbing salt into an open wound.

The heartbreak associated with Elijah was temporarily numbed whenever Klaus made time for me. He'd actually gotten me to smile on a couple of occasions when he'd told me stories from his past. We'd worked on a canvas together in his art room, and he'd taught me how to mix paint to get colors that otherwise wouldn't exist. Klaus was away from the compound for the majority of the day and night, so I wouldn't say we were close, but it seemed he was beginning to truly care about me. Granted, he had his own way of showing it as a tyrannical, supernatural hybrid. He'd bring home people off the streets for me to feed from, or leave a bag of herbs outside my door so I could keep up with practicing magic and strengthening my power. Nevertheless, he was taking care of me the only way he knew how, and that was something I had to at least try to appreciate.

I heard the air move in the courtyard; Klaus was home. I spun on my heel and hurried downstairs to meet him. I didn't typically _run_ to greet Klaus, in fact he was usually someone you ran _away from_ , but I hadn't seen him in almost three days. The lack of social interaction was making me bonkers, and I was curious as to what the King of New Orleans was up to. Klaus glanced at me as I descended the stairs but continued to walk away. My facial expression probably clued him in that I was coming to bother him about something, which was why he ignored me altogether and kept walking. He was obviously annoyed, but I trailed after him anyhow.

"How much longer do I have to stay trapped inside, Klaus?" I whined.

"Hmm, let's see… How much longer do you want to stay alive?" he remarked facetiously.

I rolled my eyes. "I promised the werewolf that the Crescent Curse would be broken by the end of the month. That's a little hard to accomplish when they're out in the bayou and I'm stuck in a fortress in the middle of the French Quarter."

"Your humanitarian ventures are not on my list of priorities. I don't understand why you agreed to help these wolves in the first place. No one was holding a gun to your head, and even if they were, you could still have declined because I'd happily remove the bullet from your brain myself if it meant I didn't have to listen to you go on and on about this ridiculous promise! They're just wolves!"

"It's not ridiculous!" I defended. "Those _people_ have been forced to live as animals for more than twenty _years_. Hayley spent almost six months looking for me, was I supposed to turn her away? I'm not you, Klaus. I happen to care about others."

"I'm trying to keep you _safe_!" Klaus hissed. "In case you've forgotten, an entire realm of ancestral witches and a cemetery full of living ones want you dead! I have been pouring all of my time and resources into ensuring they can't get to you, but it's a waste when all you want to do is go out into the madness and play bloody Mother Teresa!"

"They're only after me because _you_ made a deal to sacrifice me!" I screamed frustratedly. "You could have turned down Sophie's offer, but the concept of your _secret weapon_ becoming more powerful was just too appealing! I've been trying extremely hard to forgive you for what you did to me, but it's hard to forget when someone nearly let you die! And don't even get me started on all the ways you've abused me prior to that!"

The anger in Klaus' eyes receded. "I apologized for that."

"You did," I acknowledged, "but that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you."

Klaus stared at me awhile before backing down. "You aren't going to the bayou on your lonesome."

"I'm not quite ready to go to the bayou yet," I told him. "First I need to peek at Elijah's journals and find out exactly where Céleste is buried. Once I have her bones, I can resurrect her and force her to undo the curse. Everything else is set, but I need that journal. For obvious reasons, Elijah can't be home when I go to retrieve it. I've been waiting to hear you say that he's gone back to Mystic Falls or something, but apparently he never leaves that house. Is there any way you could distract him for an hour so I can get what I need?"

Klaus nodded. "Elijah's been pestering me to have a chat with him for over a week. I'll tell him to meet me at Rousseau's tonight, and that will be your window. A couple of my sires will escort you."

"No, I need to go alone," I insisted.

"Absolutely not."

"I haven't been home since Uncle Elijah kicked me out," I said sullenly. "I'm going to get emotional, and I refuse to cry in front of a group of vampires I don't know. I'm a freaking tribrid, Klaus; I think I can protect myself for an hour."

"And if the witches find you?"

"I'll cloak myself beneath a dozen spells, they'll never know."

Klaus considered it for a minute. "Fine, but you call me as soon as there's trouble. And, mark my words, if you're even a second late I'll string you up by your pinky toes."

"There won't be any trouble," I said confidently. "Unless I decide to cause some for Elijah, but I haven't come up with anything yet."

"Well, if you're asking my advice, I've always found satisfaction in sweet, sweet revenge."

"How could I ever avenge what he did to me?" I asked. "There's nothing that could possibly hurt that much."

"It doesn't have to instantly be even," Klaus said. "Just make his life miserable until you feel better."

"And how would I do that? Cut the seat out of all his suits?"

He chuckled. "That might do the trick."

All lightheartedness left my voice. "I never imagined ever wanting to get revenge on Elijah."

"Most betrayals do happen unexpectedly," Klaus said. "Only fools see them coming."

"I suppose that's true," I said. "Why keep someone in your life if you know they'll betray you?"

"Commitment. Love. Hope. All are weaknesses that make you susceptible to utter ruin. Many people cling to those principles like solid ground, but in reality they're holding onto a thread. That thread inevitably breaks, but because they are fools, they reach out again and again. The wise know this and instead of falling, they learn to completely depend on themselves and harbor their strength. That is how you survive."

"Maybe that is how the strongest, most successful people are who they are, but to me that sounds like an awfully lonely existence," I said.

"What's so wrong with being alone?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing, as long as you're truly happy on your own."

Klaus grew quiet after that. The Hybrid talked a big game, but he was sincerely afraid of being alone. I knew the fear of being left behind all too well, and it was haunting to carry. My world could be turned upside down at any moment, and there was a possibility that one day I would be alone when it happened. My mother was dead, I had no friends, Elijah had disowned me, Rebekah was absent, and Klaus was… Klaus. I was a hair away from being totally screwed. Hell, maybe I was already screwed.

"What's the plan for the witches?" I asked.

"We have a few different options. Quite honestly, I'm considering just waiting it out, allowing their magic to drain away, and then going in and killing every last one of them. They're a pain in the ass."

"Would that really be best?" I wondered. "It's hard to imagine what this city would be like without the witches."

"The array of consequences is the only part hindering me from taking that route. If the New Orleans Witches cease to exist, a new coven will migrate into town, bringing a brand new string of problems along with them. Also, despite the trouble they cause, witches do serve to maintain the balance. The last thing this city needs is another tip of the scale," Klaus said.

"So what are the other options?"

"It would be a fight, but with your help I could capture Davina and take her to Sophie. She could perform the Harvest the way it was initially supposed to go and that would be the end of it."

I shook my head. "We're not sacrificing Davina."

"Unless you want to let Sophie slit your throat, we may not have another choice, Love," Klaus said firmly.

"She's all Marcel has now ever since you took the city out from under him, plus I want to be friends with her. I won't stab her or Marcel in the back again," I declared.

"I don't see any other option," Klaus said.

"Well, think of something," I insisted. "If anyone can find another way around this, it's you, Klaus."

Klaus sighed. "You don't make it easy, do you?"

"If you really wanted to let Sophie sacrifice Davina, you would have gone to Algiers taken her by now. You don't need my help to take her down, we both know that. You don't have to keep it a secret that you don't want to burn any more bridges with Marcel," I gauged.

He swallowed hard. "He was a son to me."

Whether Klaus was aware of it or not, he truly cared for Marcel, it was clear in his voice. He loved him. I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt. Truthfully, I was a tad jealous of Marcel. He wasn't even Mikaelson blood, yet Klaus considered him family, and treated me, his biological daughter, like an unwanted foster child. I wanted Klaus to love me and think of me the way he thought of Marcel. I had faith that Klaus was capable of loving me, I just wasn't sure if he ever actually would. If five hundred and sixty-two years wasn't enough time, how much longer would it take?

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I'd called Elijah and told him to meet me at Rousseau's at eight o'clock. Once I arrived at the bar and saw my brother in the flesh, I swiftly texted Fiona to give her the green light to go to the house. I placed my cell phone back in my pocket and approached my elder brother, whom was half-hidden beneath a shadow. His face was the usual expression of sterness and stoicism, but I knew he was planning to lecture me about something. My intuition was telling me it was related to Fiona; perhaps Elijah knew I'd nearly sacrificed her to the witches.

"Brother," he greeted. "Long time no see."

"Well I've heard you've taken to the life of a hermit these days," I replied.

Elijah grimaced. "And I've heard you've been up to your old tricks again, maltreating family members and whatnot."

"I knew it," I muttered. "Come to scold me for my behavior?"

"I have learned by now not to waste my breath," he dismissed. "However; I do want an explanation."

"You've alienated Fiona from your life, what do you care?" I taunted. "Who told you about the mishap in the cemetery anyway? Sophie?"

"Marcellus, actually," Elijah informed me. "He shed some light upon the situation. As you can imagine, he only had nice things to say about you, of course."

"The Prince of the City is still sour at me, whatever shall I do?" I said sarcastically.

"I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Fiona it will be the last thing you do on this earth," Elijah threatened nonchalantly.

"Ah, so you do still care about her," I said cheerfully. "You have her believing the opposite. The two of you used to be quite cozy, what gives?"

"Our strife is not your concern," Elijah said. "You should be focusing on the bitter friction within your own relationship with your daughter. Heed my words carefully, Niklaus. If you continue to abuse Fiona the way that you are, she will leave of her own accord, and Marcellus will graciously accept her. You've already lost him, you're well on your way to losing your daughter, and as a final result you will lose me."

"That starkly contrasts the wise, compassionate council you bestowed only weeks ago," I pointed out. "Your disposition was almost merry."

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "That was before I was aware that you attempted to use your daughter in a sacrificial ritual. She would be dead right now if she hadn't succeeded in escaping. Despite your best, most diabolical efforts, Niklaus, Fiona survived. Allow me to remind you that you are alone in the disapointment of that."

"I'm the one who got her out of there!" I yelled frustratedly.

"Pardon?"

"Marcel didn't tell you that part, did he?" I gave a short, wry laugh. "Fantastic."

"Niklaus, tell me the full story," my brother demanded.

"It's true, I conspired with Sophie to sacrifice my own daughter. Her consortium with you was merely an illusion to keep your attention away from what we were plotting. I lied to Fiona and allowed Sophie to cause a witchy interference in Fiona's strength. Despite how steeply the odds were stacked against her, she managed to fight her way out of the predicament. I heard her screaming for me to help her, and after seeing such warlike determination, I murdered every witch in sight until Fiona made it safely home. I told her the truth, we discussed it, and we've been mostly getting along."

"Yes, Marcellus indeed omitted the part where you had a change of heart," Elijah admitted, a touch sheepish.

"I'll take that as an apology for your contemptible accusations," I said, smug.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too pleased with yourself just yet. I will commend you for making progress but that does not erase the former intent. I am appalled that you would even consider allowing Fiona to die," Elijah admonished.

"You've already been treating her as if she's dead to you, I thought I'd make your dreams come true," I taunted. "Did you want more time to write a eulogy?"

"This is not a joke, Niklaus! Under no circumstance will you harm that girl!"

"I know it was a misguided decision, Elijah, you don't need to keep harping on about it, save your breath. Let's have a more productive conversation, perhaps the solution to our current mystical-grade complication would be a good topic choice."

Elijah took a long, deep breath and did away with whatever speech was left of his unfinished reprimand. "Shall we go inside for a drink?"

I grinned. "It's about time you asked."

The Rousseau's atmosphere was lively as usual, filled with the buzzing of voices and clinking of glasses. I scanned the room and caught sight of my favorite bartender. Her back was turned to me, giving an excellent view of her beautiful, blonde hair, and she was pouring drinks for a group of young blokes. I headed straight for the bar, all but forgetting my brother, and sat down to wait. Camille finished up her conversation with the fellows and turned away, immediately stopping in her tracks and locking eyes with me. A smile spread across her face and she danced over to us.

"It's a special occasion to have both the Mikaelson boys here together," she said, winking at me.

"Yes, well, my big brother thought it was time for a chat," I said.

"My little brother has had some very wicked, naughty behavior recently. A fervent berating is long overdue," Elijah quipped.

Camille nodded once. "What are we drinking tonight?"

"Bourbon," Elijah and I said simultaneously.

Cami shook her head in amusement and poured our drinks. "Anything else I can get you?"

"We're all set, thank you," Elijah said graciously.

"Actually, Love, is Sophie Deveraux here?" I inquired.

Cami squinted at me, aware that something was cooking. "Yes, her shift just ended."

"Perfect," Elijah said. We were both thinking the same thing.

"What's going on?" Cami asked, suspicious.

"Nothing you need to worry with, Love," I assured her, giving her a dazzling smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Please don't cause too much of a ruckus tonight and scare the customers away. The tips have been great."

I smirked and took a hundred dollar bill from my wallet. I smoothed it out onto the counter and slid it toward her. "Will this compensate?"

She gave me a withering look. "You're impossible."

"I try."

Elijah cleared his throat, and Cami took that as her cue to leave. "Was it getting a little too venereal in here for you, Elijah?" I teased.

"I'm simply enjoying my bourbon," he responded.

"You're so tightly wound, my brother. You need to shag someone."

Elijah stiffened. "Could you be any more vulgar, Niklaus?"

"I'll finish that jug of bourbon and then you'll really find out."

Elijah sighed. "Intimacy isn't as intimate as it once was, is it?"

I put my fist in front of my mouth to keep from laughing. "How long ago was that?" I snickered.

Elijah bore daggers into my skull. "Enough."

Before I could make another wisecrack, Sophie entered the room. She surveyed the crowd, her heart jumping when her eyes landed on us. Elijah and I shared a look and stood to follow her out the restaurant's back door. The alley was dark and abandoned, the ideal setting for handling supernatural matters. We cornered her and advanced until her back was pressed up tightly against the brick wall of the building.

"Cami knows I'm out here," Sophie warned hurriedly.

I chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you just yet, Love."

"But thank you for having the good sense to be afraid of us," Elijah added. "Your initiative to cozen me and sacrifice my niece was a colossally stupid move, frankly stated."

Sophie sighed. "I'm sorry for going behind your back, but you have to understand I'm just trying to do what's right for my people. We have a week to complete the Harvest but no offering. Also Rowena is still an issue, but I think I might know another way to take her down."

"Please, enlighten me," Elijah said.

"Fiona managed to escape a trap set by ancestral witches. Her vampire and werewolf abilities were blocked, the spell I cast dwindled her magic to almost nothing, yet she overcame every obstacle we put in her way. I completely underestimated how strong she is, but now I know that she already possesses enough power to kill Rowena for good. If Fiona does the spell, putting an end to Rowena's spirit, I can transfer the energy to the remaining ancestors as the fourth and final sacrifice," she proposed.

"How are you certain Fiona would be willing to kill her own mother?" Elijah questioned.

"I can cloak Rowena's identity. If the two of you can get Fiona to agree to perform a spell for us, she won't know what spirit she's severing until it's too late," the witch explained.

"Fiona will never trust another sentence from me containing the words "witch" and "spell" and "cemetery" after your attempted homicide, which I ordained," I pointed out. "She'll never agree to go near you again."

"Unless you have a better idea, we're out of options, and we're out of time. I don't care if you have to force her, but it needs to happen," Sophie insisted.

I opened my mouth to argue, but Elijah stepped in. "I'll do it. I've got nothing more to lose."

I glanced at my brother, observing that he looked utterly defeated. I could not fathom why he and Fiona were estranged, but it appeared their former close relationship was completely shattered. Elijah was acting as if he'd lost her entirely, which didn't make the least bit of sense as Fiona cried over him every night, wishing he would come for her. She wasn't the one who had created the distance between them, and she didn't want to sustain it. Why would Elijah believe they were done? That couldn't possibly be the case unless…

Unless Elijah was doing it on purpose.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

It felt strange, being back home. I'd been standing in the foyer for a solid ten minutes, taking it in. The house was just as I remembered it, except the "homey" feeling was gone. The place was cold, empty, even though nothing had changed visually. It was vacant of happiness. The house was as elegant and luxurious as it always was, but its magnificence was tainted by the heartbreaking memories of my own personal tragedy. The "home" was too damaged to be considered a home at all.

If not for Elijah's scent, I wouldn't think anyone lived here anymore. I walked through the main rooms, but there was no life. Everything was so well-kept that it appeared more like a museum than someone's home. I climbed the stairs to my old bedroom. I stood outside the door for a moment, my hand on the knob. I'd missed my room with a passion, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to see it again either. Deciding to bite the bullet, I pushed the door wide open, revealing that the space was not how I'd left it. The room was absurdly spotless. All stray items were put away, there was not a single crimp or crease in the sheets, and the smell of chemical cleaner burned my nose. I pulled open the closet doors and dresser drawers and saw my clothes had been hung and folded with military precision. On the bathroom counter, all of my toiletries had been sorted and arranged in perfectly aligned rows. My heartbeat quickened and the walls began to spin; there was nothing "me" about my room.

Angrily, I swiped a fist across the counter, sending the bottles flying in all directions. I stomped back into the bedroom and began to rip the clothing from the drawers and hangers. I grabbed a lamp off one of the nightstands and threw it across the room, revelling in the sound of it shattering into a million little pieces as it collided with the wall. I flipped over the night table and kicked it until it was nothing but chunks of wood and sawdust. I dug my fingernails into the white fabric of my favorite, plush chair and tore it away fiercely. I beat my pillows against the corner of the vanity until the down exploded from them. I ruined everything in sight until my rage dissipated.

I rose in the center of the chaos I'd created, numb. The room was practically unrecognizable. I dropped to the floor and pulled my knees into my chest, resting my chin on them and wrapping my arms around myself. Thousands of feathers floated in the air, swirling around me, flowing and falling gracefully to the ground like snowflakes. My clothes lied tattered and torn, replicating what Elijah had done to my heart. My fit had been a way to outwardly express the emotional strain of my circumstances, but the mess paled in comparison to the dysfunction of my life. It didn't make me feel better. If anything, it made me feel even more broken.

I gave myself exactly one minute to pull it together before forcing myself up from the floor. I remembered that I'd come here with a purpose, and I needed to complete that task or else I would have to return to this wretched house. I went down the hall to Elijah's study where he kept his journals. I hesitated at the threshold, bracing to be assaulted with overwhelming emotion that I could absolutely not allow to consume me again. With a taut jaw, I stepped through the doorway and strode over to the bookshelf. I found the section for the 1800s and flipped through the journals until I came across the right year. I searched the notebook until I found an entry with _Céleste_ written in exquisite script on the page.

 _Céleste_ _entrances me._

"Obviously not about her corpse," I commented aloud, reading on.

 _She is perfection._

"Still alive." I turned the page.

 _She is dead._

"That's what I was looking for."

 _Even as the sun rises, I see only night._

"How nauseatingly poetic," I sneered, skimming the paragraph for the information I needed.

 _But for the promise I made to her, that in death, I would bury her far from the mayhem of witches, vampires, and men, between two lovely oak saplings…_

"Two lovely oak saplings. Wonderful," I commented, my tone acidulous.

It was safe to assume those trees were located somewhere near this plantation, but it would take a spell to pinpoint the exact place. I'd been hoping for specifics on _Céleste's_ remains, but at least I now knew the general area. I went out to the shed to grab a shovel. I stood at the treeline and closed my eyes, concentrating my mind to pick up on unconsecrated power. It didn't take long before I sensed the witch's magic, and I took off after it at a sprint. I started digging, and sure enough, the shovel struck a wooden box. To avoid any further dirt, I used my magic to hoist the casket out of the grave. I chanted another spell to transport it to the compound since lugging a coffin encasing a dead witch through the Quarter would be a little macabre. I brushed the earth from my hands and headed through the woods toward the compound.

I'd only gone half a mile when I heard a faint nearby rustling. I stopped and surveyed the area to make sure I wasn't being followed and spotted a tiny black kitten perched on a tree branch, staring at me with reflective yellow eyes. I approached it very slowly, not wanting to scare it off. I carefully lifted my finger up for him to smell. He sniffed my hand a few times before rubbing his face against it, purring.

"Hello there, little guy," I said. "Where's your mama?"

I didn't hear any other cats around, so this kitten must have been abandoned. The cat leapt down from the tree and sauntered over to rub against my legs. I bent over to pet him, and he pushed off of the ground and landed on my flat back. He wrapped himself around my neck like a short scarf, so I carefully I grabbed him from behind and brought him to settle into my arms. He was a quirky little creature, and I didn't have the heart to leave him out in the woods all by himself. If I was going to be stuck in the house, it would be nice to at least have a pet to keep me company. It was probably a bad idea, but I decided to bring the kitten home with me.

I tucked the animal into my chest like a football and started running for the compound. The kitten didn't seem to mind my speed, feeling secure in the tight clutch of my hands. However, when we got back into the city, the noise was frightening to him. I hurried through the crowds as quickly as I could, but there wasn't a way to stifle the music or the sound of people. The little black kitty trembled in my arms until we reached the compound and I closed the heavy door after going in, sealing the noise on the other side. The cat lifted his head and began to observe the new scenery.

"Klaus? Are you here?" I asked in a normal volume.

I heard his familiar footsteps head for the stairs. He was home. Shit, I'd been hoping to beat him back here and have time to hide my new little pet in my room before The Hybrid returned home. Oh well, his reaction was bound to be a good one. Klaus appeared at the top of the stairs and started to come down, but he saw the fluffy, black jellybean in my arms and stopped halfway from the bottom.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Klaus asked, pointing at the animal.

"I think he's a Bombay," I said, smirking.

"It's a bloody gremlin is what it is," Klaus griped. "What's it doing here?"

"I found him in the woods outside the plantation," I explained. "Please, can we keep him?"

"Absolutely not."

"But - "

"No way is a black cat living in my house."

"Why not?" I demanded. "They're good luck. If you're a witch, that is."

"I'll eat it," Klaus threatened.

"No you won't. You'd get fur in your teeth." I stroked the cat's silky fur. "Gremlin might actually be a good name for him."

"Don't bother giving it a name. It's not staying."

"C'mon, every witch has one," I joked. "What about Salem? I'd be like Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

"More like Fiona the Teenage Migraine," he grumbled.

"Would you prefer Dracula?"

"Dracula is who I'm preparing to turn into if that thing isn't out of my house in the next three seconds," Klaus snapped.

"Lucifer?" I tried.

"I'll send you to meet him unless you take the grimalkin elsewhere."

"I think Lucifer suits him," I said, rubbing the kitty's ears.

"Lucifer is where that thing came from!"

I tried to suppress my laughter, but the longer I held it in, the worse it became. I busted out in a fit of giggles. I attempted to contain it, but it was too late.

"What are you laughing about?" Klaus demanded angrily.

I giggled, and I couldn't help but mimic his accent. "LUCIFAH!"

Klaus glowered. "I will kill you."

Not trusting him to not make good on that promise, I quickly skittered up to my room with the cat still in my arms. I decided to mock Klaus one last time before closing my door.

"LUCIFAH!"

* * *

 **A/N: Please tell me I'm not the only one who could listen to Joseph Morgan's voice all day. That accent… I'd marry it. And have kids with it. If I wasn't already married and had a kid. Two fun facts about me. Haha, anyway, what did you all think of this chapter? Did I make y'all laugh? I tried to throw some good, ORIGINAL humor in this one (pun fully intended). And last week's episode? Elijah broke my heart and blew me away all at the same time. I loved having an entire episode devoted to just that character, and it has me thinking I'll have to designate a chapter just for Elijah at some point in this story. I love the depth Elijah has, and I'm inspired to really dig in and find out more about the character at the core. Daniel Gillies is phenomenal, and so is Joe as a director. I am counting down the seconds until tonight's episode, oh my goodness. Thank you to those who reviewed, I love hearing from you; your support is everything, and thank you to everyone for reading, you are the reason I write. Don't forget to follow this story so you get notified when I post a new chapter, and I'd appreciate a review if you'd like to leave one. Feel free to let me know about any questions or comments you have, and I'll see you next Wednesday!**


	27. The Ghost Of You

**Chapter 27 - The Ghost Of You**

The sound of the rain hitting the roof was music to my ears. It was pouring outside, and I loved it. There was something therapeutic and comforting about rain, I'd been obsessed with it ever since I was a little girl. It's one of the simplest things in life, yet water falling from the sky made me feel like I was somewhere else entirely. The way it washed everything clean, the way it changed the tone of the environment, the way it dampened the earth, renewing it and providing hope for the green plants that desired to grow and flourish. It was just so _purifying_. A new planet, a world far better than this one - that was where the rain took me.

I leaned forward onto the wrought-iron railing of my balcony, letting the cold raindrops land on my face. Thick, puffy clouds covered the sky, giving it a beautiful, purplish-gray hue. When it had begun to downpour, the people had scrambled for shelter like rats in sunlight. The streets were empty, glistening from the millions of tiny water droplets that coated the surface of the asphalt. Many would avoid the torrential cloudburst, but a walk in the rain sounded wonderful to me. I shrugged on my raincoat and headed out of my room for a stroll in the liquid sunshine.

The house was fairly dark due to how cloudy it was; Klaus almost never bothered to turn on lights since we could see perfectly in the blackness anyway. I flipped the switch as I went down the hall, igniting the gas lanterns that were spaced along the walls. Their incandescence was dim, fitting the shadowy theme of the compound. The Abattoir had a Stygian ambiance, making it feel a bit cave-like if you were confined to it for extended periods of time like I was. There was lots of stone, lots of metal, and lots of dark woods. It was gorgeous, spectacular, and opulent, but the tenebrous decor definitely established this as a house of formidable creatures. No one would ever willingly enter if they knew the horror that existed inside.

I found Lucifer sitting prestigiously on the top step when I reached the grand staircase. Over the past few days, he'd made himself quite at home here. He had free reign of the compound, except for Klaus' quarters. One night Lucifer had managed to escape from my room while I was sleeping, resulting in a rude awakening by Klaus for not keeping a better eye on my "gremlin," as Klaus referred to my cat. The Hybrid must have done something to spook the animal, because after that night, Lucifer never went near Klaus again. To my greatest amusement, Lucifer had even hissed at Klaus in passing. The cat adored me and was sweet and cuddly as could be, but as soon as Klaus walked into the room he went on the defensive. My pet had a big personality and had become a true friend, I was glad to have crossed paths with him in the woods. I scratched the cat's ears and continued on my way.

When I looked straight ahead again, I discovered I wasn't in the house alone. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the figure. I stopped in my tracks, my heart dropping to my stomach. This person was unexpected and utterly unwelcome. I wanted to turn around and go back the way I came, but I wasn't easily capable of ignoring this person, and I was far too proud to not fiercely stand my ground. I steeled myself to handle a confrontation with someone who was unceasingly on my mind, but whom I'd thought I wouldn't have to deal with for a long time.

"The hell are you doing here?" I queried, my hands clenched into tight fists.

Elijah's face held the same rigid, stonelike expression it did ever since Christmas. His posture was still stiff and cold, he displayed none of the warmth or fondness I'd grown accustomed to before the drastic change in our relationship. I was used to the new Elijah, but that didn't mean it was any less painful. I held stoic though, not allowing him to see that I was actually hurting tremendously. We stared at one another for a moment, but no connection was made. Our formerly intertwined souls were sealed off from each other like a government vault.

"I came to talk," Elijah said impassively.

"About what?" I spat.

"Would you be so kind as to come down and discuss in a civilized manner?" he requested peremptorily.

Elijah's arrogant and domineering authoritarian approach pissed me off. It was imperious of him to assume his former role of command like nothing had changed between the two of us. He didn't get to push me away then resume bossing me around as if he was still my guardian. I stopped being his charge the moment he kicked me out of the house.

"I'm fine right here," I replied evenly.

"Very well," he granted. "I won't keep you long. I came to have a little chat with you about the Harvest Ritual. It has lurked in the background ever since we arrived in this city, and now it has reared its ugly head with the swiftly approaching deadline. If we work together, we could put it to rest. Sophie Deveraux has found a way to make the fourth and final sacrifice without taking yours or Davina's life. All it would require is for you to come with me to the cemetery, tonight, and perform the spell with Sophie. As a New Orleans Witch Elder and a descendant of the Original Witch, respectively, the two of you are powerful enough to complete the Harvest without any lives being lost."

My heart started pounding in fear at the mention of the witches. "Klaus!"

"Niklaus isn't here," Elijah said coolly. "This is between you and me."

"I'm not going to that cemetery ever again, for any reason!" I refused. "Especially not for performing a "spell" for the witches. The last time I was brought there to supposedly help them with a spell, I almost died. Did Klaus tell you about that?"

"I am aware of what transpired," he said indifferently. "This is something Sophie and I have agreed upon, it does not concern Niklaus."

I raised a brow. "Klaus has nothing to do with this?"

"It does not concern Niklaus," Elijah repeated.

Elijah was a heartless monster, but he wasn't a liar. I noticed how careful he was being with his words. I believed Klaus at the very least knew about this deal between Sophie and my uncle, but he wasn't directly involved. He was staying separate from it on purpose, but for what?

"You used to care about me more than anything," I said, struggling to keep it together. "How could you be so _indifferent_ about Klaus deceiving me? About my life nearly being sacrificed?"

"I am not obligated to share my feelings with you, Fiona," Elijah said coldly.

"No, but I wish you would," I said. "I wish you would give me _anything_ to help me understand why our relationship died."

"Circumstances change, Fiona. Change is the world's only constant." Elijah phlegmatically adaged.

"Unbelievable," I scoffed. "You know, as boring as they are, I used to think that your sophisticated spouts of profound aphorism was your way of inculcating in me depth and wisdom. I thought you were teaching me in proverbs because you cared whether I had a discerning intelligence, but now I question the intent behind your precepts. All those grand phrases, they're nothing but proof of how egotistical you are. You're a prig, Elijah."

"Insult me as you wish, I'm quite acclimatized to your puerile theatrics. Use what maturity remains and serve the greater good by cooperating on the issue like an adult."

In so many articulate words, Elijah had just called me a brat. That felt awesome. Angry tears welled in my eyes, frustrating me. I swear waterworks accompanied every emotion I experienced. Elijah and I stared at each other with hatred, and I refused to reveal to him how much the mutual disgust broke my heart. How could we have fallen so far?

"I never thought I'd see the day when Klaus became kinder than you," I said with disbelief. "The most evil, sadistic person in the past millennium of history has become a lesser monster than you. The Earth has completely shifted on its axis, and my world is more screwed up than I ever could've imagined."

"My condolences," Elijah hollowly snapped, "but whilst you stand there feeling sorry for yourself, the clock is ticking down and with every passing second this city is moving toward its destruction. Preserve your dignity and come to the cemetery of your own accord, before I escort you by force."

"So that's it? I don't even get a choice?"

"Fiona if I allowed you to have a say in the matter, we both know you would not agree," Elijah dismissed. "This must be done regardless of your opinion or consent."

I couldn't help spiraling toward denial. "You don't mean what you're saying."

"Don't I?" he challenged.

"The Elijah I know would never, ever force me into something, especially a situation that places me in danger. The person I know, _my Uncle Elijah_ , would risk it all for the cause of protecting me. I don't know why you're being this way, but I know that loving someone as much as Uncle Elijah loves me, his _niece_ , his _beloved Fiona_ , doesn't just go away. You're still the same soul, but you've flipped a switch, muting my uncle for a reason I don't understand. This is all a facade, a mask that covers Uncle Elijah, but he is still in there. I know it," I said desperately.

I was trying to convince myself of that as the truth more than I was trying to make him believe it. I played it like that notion was firm and secure in my heart, but I think he saw right through me, though. I'd been hoping to bait him into admitting that this wasn't the real Elijah, but he knew I was bluffing about being certain, he knew my words were an effort to persuade myself. Honestly, it wasn't hard to believe that this was his true version, because how else could the kind, caring gentleman who'd taken me in off the streets melt away in the blink of an eye? I was the obvious fool here, we both knew it.

"Yes, well, as I recall that poor bastard never knew a moment of happiness. His hours were taken from him by always having to chase after you, someone who was merely an unruly charity ward. He dealt day after day with your incessant petulance and defiance. He never had a moment for himself because all of his moments were exhausted fawning over you, plagued by your unending, continuous need for affection and acceptance. Perhaps how I appear to you now is not a mask; perhaps it's the noble vampire who sacrificed every facet of his identity in the name of love and devotion to you that was the mask."

I shook my head as tears began to fall. "You are not the man I thought you were."

I turned around and ran back upstairs to my bedroom, grabbing Lucifer on the way. I slammed the door behind me and let out the tears that I'd fought so hard to hold back. I clutched the cat to my chest, holding onto him for dear life, seeking warmth and comfort from him. I sobbed into his sleek, black fur, tears sliding down my cheeks in the same way the raindrops outside cascaded down the windows. My uncle was gone, or maybe he never was, perhaps Uncle Elijah had been an act from the beginning, and the cruel monster I'd been introduced to five months ago was his true self. Uncle Elijah existed no more - if ever - and I needed to grieve that. My knight in shining armor was only a dream, and the truth was this; Elijah Mikaelson was my worst nightmare.

I felt scared and alone. I needed someone to be in my corner right now, a friend, and the only person I could think of was Marcel Gerard. I still wasn't his favorite person - perhaps I was his favorite Mikaelson - but I knew he wouldn't let anything terribly bad happen to me. I could count on him to aid in my safety when push comes to shove, at least. I grabbed my phone off the bed and tapped his name. It rang only twice before he picked up.

"Marcel?" I sniffled. "I need you."

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Elijah's forcing me to go to the cemetery tonight. He said if I help Sophie perform a spell, it will create a loophole in which the Harvest can be completed without sacrificing another life. That sounds great and all, but you know what happened the last time I was asked to avail Sophie with magic. I don't trust any of them, I need a way out of this. Marcel, please help me," I begged hurriedly.

"Look, Fi, Sophie actually came and talked to me. She apologized for threatening Davina's life for so long, she was just trying to help her people, blah, blah, blah, and she told me about the new plan. I interrogated her about it for over an hour, I made her explain every step of the process, and I think you should agree to do it. There's an ancestor they want to get rid of, so they're going to use her spirit as the sacrifice. Basically all Sophie needs is to channel your power and have you chant the spell with her. You'll be safe this time," Marcel said.

"Are you crazy? Sophie Deveraux can't be trusted!"

"She never wanted to hurt you, Fiona. In spite of everything, you are her family," Marcel reasoned.

"In spite of being related, she still tried to kill me!" I reminded him.

Marcel sighed. "You don't have to trust her, and I'm not asking you to. But do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me when I say no one's going to hurt you. If it'll make you feel better, I'll send Josh and some other guys to hangout and watch for trouble. If anything starts to look sketchy, they'll bring down the hammer," Marcel said.

"Can Josh even fight?"

"Haven't you heard not to judge a book by the cover? He's more macho than he acts, trust me. There's a reason he's my right hand man."

I huffed. "I need a minute to think about it."

"Okay, text me when you've decided so I know to send them on the lookout. Remember what I said, Fiona, and don't take too long to make up your mind. Elijah's been on quite the power trip lately and he won't hesitate to haul your ass to that cemetery. He's a cranky, fussy dude with a pole up his behind, and it seems to be working out pretty well for him. Make the right choice while you still can, and I wouldn't test his patience right now. It's not as deep as it usually is," Marcel advised.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

"Hey, we can bash Elijah later, but if you need to have a debate with yourself about tonight, do it quickly," Marcel urged.

I was so stressed I wanted to punch something. "Send your guys."

"You're doing the right thing, Fiona," Marcel assured me.

"Bye," I said curtly, slapping my phone back down on the mattress.

I fell backwards onto my bed, grabbing a pillow to bury my face in and hide from reality. It was absolutely asinine how every situation I found myself in just continued to swirl and evolve until it became a vortex mess. First Elijah was my father for all intents and purposes, then he wanted to remove himself from my life, and now he was a hitman for Sophie Deveraux. I didn't want to be within a country mile of whatever she was brewing tonight, but if Marcel thought I should do it, I would. It'd be worth it if afterward all the drama with the witches would be behind me. I sighed, it was time to go tell Elijah my answer was yes. I just had to be brave enough to do it.

He was sitting in the living room, sipping a cup of tea and reading the latest newspaper. I would never understand why he religiously read the daily paper; there was never anything worth knowing in those things. Also, it was 2018 for crying out loud, he could easily look up current events on his smartphone. Physical newspapers were a waste of resources, in my opinion. I looked away and took a deep breath, realizing my thought tangent about newspapers was a means of stalling. I approached Elijah slowly, wringing my hands nervously.

"I'll go," I said quietly.

"I am glad you have come to your senses," he said, standing up. "Now come, mustn't keep Sophie waiting."

"Wait," I said. "First I need you to promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

My bottom lip quivered as I spoke. "I'm terrified of going back there, Elijah. Promise me I don't have to be afraid of whatever Sophie's planning tonight."

"You have my word," he vowed without hesitation. "If it's any consolation, Miss Deveraux requires my assistance in the spell, too. I will be there the entire time."

If his voice didn't sound so cold-hearted, I would have found great comfort at the thought of Elijah's presence. The fact of the matter was that Elijah turned me inside out and upside down, he continued to inflict an immeasurable magnitude of pain, and that didn't appear to be changing anytime soon. I idolized Elijah, I took every word he spoke to heart, therefore the idea of him observing a very important and complex ritual gave life to an unprecedented degree of nervousness and anxiety. He obviously wasn't coming to love and support me, that was for sure. There was an angle in this for him too, and not knowing that objective was almost scarier than revisiting that horrid graveyard.

"We shall be on our way," Elijah insisted.

I let him escort me out the door. As we headed for the cemetery, my fear crept in again. I tried to shake it off, but the jazz music playing in the streets started to sound like a death march. I kept reminding myself that Marcel's guys would be there and that one way or another, it would all be over after tonight. This was their final opportunity to complete the Harvest Ritual, and the witches would no longer have a valid reason to seek me out. In all of this, I'd learned how the city worked, and I now knew to avoid getting mixed up in the supernatural society, at least as far as this particular coven of witches was concerned. I would still help Hayley and her pack, but I was otherwise done doing favors for people.

"Where is Klaus?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he will make an appearance at tonight's proceedings," Elijah said dismissively.

I wished I'd get the chance to talk to him before committing to the ritual, but I didn't really see how that could happen. Sophie wouldn't allow for any more delays. I wanted a final reassurance from Klaus that I would come out of this alive, because despite Marcel's and Elijah's testimonies, I still didn't feel too secure about it. We were almost to the cemetery, and the moon was nearly to the position it needed to be in for the spell. Anxiety radiated from my body, but I continued moving forward anyway. I knew I had to do this.

We entered the cemetery, which felt like walking through the gates of Hell, and made our way to the sacred altar where the witches performed important spells. Sophie was already there waiting, along with the rest of the coven community, and everyone's posture stiffened at my arrival. Obviously, no one had forgotten what occurred the last time I was here. Many shot me dirty looks, but a select few seemed to regard me with respect and reverence. They bowed as I walked past them, and I figured it probably had something to do with who my mother was. Rowena Deveraux was a deity to the witch community, and I, her daughter, carried a legend myself. It was difficult to remember that these witches were technically my people too, and I was obligated by Mother Nature to serve them to a certain extent. A sacrifice was what the ancestors wanted, and my mother was one of the ancestors. Even though she was dead and had spoken some unsettling things from the grave when I'd communicated with her six months ago, I would do this to honor her.

"Come stand next to me, Fiona," Sophie invited.

I warily approached the altar. She didn't appear to have an enacted a spell to weaken me, and there was no magical blade in sight. She took my hand as soon as I was within her reach and turned me to face the crowd. Elijah was standing right where I'd left him, but there was no sign of Klaus yet. I thoroughly scanned the mob, taking note of every single facial expression. If someone was conspiring against me, I'd know about it.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Sophie whispered to me.

"I didn't have a choice."

"All the same, you're here, and I know that can't be easy after all that we've put you through. I am sorry for that, by the way," she said.

"So I've been told." No way in hell was I ever going to forgive her.

"Elijah, come join us," Sophie beckoned in a normal tone, knowing his vampire hearing would have no problem picking up her voice.

He gaited up to the altar without hesitation. I could tell he wanted to get the show on the road just as much as the witches. My curiosity burned like a vicious fire, desperately craving to be enlightened about what was in this for him. Elijah stood on the other side of Sophie, and she grasped his hand as well.

"Where's the Hybrid?" Sophie inquired.

"He'll be here," Elijah assured her with certainty.

"Let's get started then," Sophie said. "I'll instruct you on exactly what to do as we go along."

"Lovely," I retorted.

"Witches of New Orleans!" she addressed the crowd. "The time has come to renew our link with the ancestors. For the first time in history, we are going to offer a spirit rather than a living witch. By changing the practice we've upheld for thousands of years, we are advancing toward a less violent tomorrow. No longer will living witches have to endure the trauma of a blood sacrifice for the Harvest. We will remove a toxic spirit from the functioning ancestral realm and transfer their power to replenish our connection. Let the final sacrificial ritual commence!"

Always having to make a dramatic entrance, Klaus appeared in the center of the chaotic bundle of witches just as Sophie finished her declaration. The crowd parted like the Red Sea, creating a straight path for him to access the altar. He moved swiftly to the front, coming to stand at my side. Sophie told me to grab ahold of his hand, and I realized we were going to be channeling the Originals. There was a wooden bowl in the middle of the table, and Sophie procured a blade from beneath her garb. She first gave the knife to Elijah, who gracefully cut his hand and allowed blood to flow until the wound healed. She then passed it to me, and I dug the blade into my palm, repeating the action several times because I healed too quickly for a sufficient amount to leave my system. I was only able to squeeze out a few drops from my skin at a time. I grew impatient and decided to stab the knife all the way through my hand, creating a bigger injury that would take a little more time to resolve. I yanked the blade out and finally I had a steady river of blood. I handed the knife to Klaus who didn't seem at all phased by what I'd just done; gore evoked the same response from him as pink flowers did. He grasped the blade tightly, and I watched as his blood dripped into the bowl. He passed the weapon back to Sophie, whom added her own blood before setting it down.

"Chant with me," she instructed, meeting my eyes.

"Pythonissam sorcière, je meum t'appelle. Libère et vocavi te ton esprit, abandonne resurgent ta electi puissance et passe lacus dans le verum grand al et abîme. Animum remittere derelinquite potentia transire abyssi."

I inhaled sharply; this spell was taking more power than I'd ever used before, but I didn't feel the least bit enervated. I could feel that I was strong enough to endure it, my power was rumbling beneath my skin like a high voltage of electricity. Sophie was channeling the world's oldest, strongest vampire along with the one and only, most bloodthirsty hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, and his tribrid offspring that could make a mountain crumble in seconds; Sophie could probably blow up the planet right now if she wanted to. Seriously, she was equipped with a source of power so insane that it was dangerous. An ordinary witch would have been instantly annihilated if they attempted this immensity of power.

"Okay Fiona, we have called the spirit out. She will appear over the table, and when she does, I need you to destroy her by saying the spell I have written out here," Sophie told me. "The spirit will begin to break apart immediately after you say the words, and it will be finished."

I nodded, simple enough. A bright orb of white light rose from the wooden bowl, blood dripping off of it as if it were a physical ball. The orb had a dark spot in the center, symbolizing a black heart, meaning that the spirit had nefarious intentions in both the realm of the living as well as in the realm of the dead. No wonder Sophie wanted this spirit erased so badly. The orb floated above the altar, showing off to our audience. All of the observing witches sported the same expression of shock and awe, none of them had been exposed to anything like this before. Sophie signaled that it was time for me to execute the grand finale.

"Universa ruina in tenebras ra damis infinitum! C'est cette nouveau vie! Ou konfyans cherche de laude! Sorce das eliximo, etrinox nominum sotero!" I incanted. "Phesmatos incendia!"

The entire cemetery began to tremble and shake - a magically-induced earthquake. The brilliant orb bobbed erratically back and forth, seeking an escape from its impending, inevitable destruction. The vibrations increased, and the orb began to crack apart. An image of the spirit's identity appeared in its place, a true ghost. Horrified, my hands flew to cover my mouth and my heart dropped to my stomach. _The figure was my mother!_

"What?" I squeaked as the realization dawned on me. "No, no it can't be. Mommy?" My voice grew louder. "Mommy! No! No! Mommy!"

"Fiona…" I heard Elijah warn quietly.

I angrily shoved Sophie back by her shoulders, advancing on her with every push, each strike harder than the last. "What did you make me do?!" I bellowed. "Huh? What did you make me do?! She's my mother! I'm stopping this, I'm stopping this!"

I began to use every fiber of my power to reverse what I'd done, but it was too late. There was no stopping this kind of spell once it was enacted, I knew that, but I would drain myself anyway because I couldn't do nothing. I felt my mother latch onto my power, gripping it for dear life, which was physically painful for me. Despite the torture, I forced my hands to remain outstretched, giving her all I had, shrieking as her lifeline pulled apart. My desperate attempt to hold onto her caused pain unlike any other, it felt like a white-hot knife was being buried in my heart. I screamed as the link continued to be challenged. Trying to bind the dead to the living was literally ripping me in half.

Without warning, Klaus grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back, forcing me to drop the spell. Having been cut off from my magic, Mom resumed slipping away at an alarming rate. I had to get the spell back up, but Klaus was holding my body closely to his. He'd captured my wrists in one hand and used the other to create a vice across my waist. I struggled to free myself from his constricting grasp, but his hold was tight and secure. My vision was so blurred with tears that I could barely see. I managed to turn my head and sink my fangs into his bicep, and while he hissed in pain, the cage of his arms remained sturdy as iron. I frantically fought against him, acting like a rabid animal, but Klaus was a thousand years strong. I was losing the fight, and therefore losing my mother to the abyss.

"Let it happen, Sweetheart," he spoke into my ear, his voice taking a rare, soothing tone. He pressed his cheek against mine, his stubbly whiskers scratching my skin. "There's nothing you can do to stop this, don't burn yourself out trying."

I ignored him. "Let go of me!"

"Stop fighting," he insisted, his voice still gentle, disregarding my demand. "You need to let her go. She has lived a long life, it's only fair she meets her end. Let her go, Fiona. Let her go."

"I can't! She's my mom!" I cried.

"I know, Sweetheart, but this is how it must be," he said. "It'll be all right."

Klaus kept my head tucked against his jaw, swaying slightly from side to side as he kept my body restricted. He murmured sympathetic phrases to me, but I heard none of them. My mother was being permanently destroyed right in front of me, and it was my fault. Sophie could have kept her identity cloaked through to the end, but this was her way of avenging my initial uncooperation. A fire erupted below my mother's ghost and began licking at her feet, crawling up her body. Her screams were audible. I didn't want to watch her die, but at the same time I was unable to look away. I lurched forward in Klaus' arms, crying out as my mother's ghost was consumed by fire. I watched in despair as the ashes rained down onto the altar, Rowena's power was exalted to the ancestors, and the cemetery fell utterly silent, except for the sound of my sobbing.

My heart was shattered, again. I knew the sensation of brokenness all too well. The air burned my lungs with each breath, my head pounded with every beat of my heart, and my limbs were cold, numb. I stared at the pile of grey dust. My sobs had turned silent, too distressed to make any sound. My mouth was still agape, unable to close because I'd been paralyzed by what I had just witnessed. Klaus swept a hand along the back of my head, stroking my hair in an effort to comfort me. I leaned into him for support, the familiarity of his scent providing the tiniest bit of solace. At this point, he was the only thing keeping me upright as I processed the aftermath.

An hour passed before I could breathe normally again. The initial shock had worn off, and now my mind was flooded with questions and accusations. The emotional numbness evanesced with the onset of bitter anger. I'd been played like a fiddle by my own family. No doubt the trick had been Sophie's idea. Elijah had probably agreed to it merrily, viewing it as an opportunity to inflict more pain on me, a seemingly new favorite hobby of his, and there had been bad blood between Klaus and Mom, so of course he was willing to stand idly by. No, I didn't need a string of pathetic explanations from anyone. I'd been cruelly exploited, again, and no web of excuses could minimize the truth.

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Fiona fled the cemetery as soon as she calmed down, and the witches had scattered after the three Harvest Girls had risen from the dead. The burden was finally past, but it had left behind a great wreckage. Fiona now resented both Niklaus and I, which was a shame because she and my brother had just at long last begun to rebuild their relationship. I'd attempted to bear the brunt of the blame for the destruction of her mother in this ritual, but Niklaus had prior knowledge of the plan and allowed it to transpire. She was rightfully offended that her father had not warned her, and now the two of them were as broken apart as before, making the sacrifice of my bond with her null and void. Despite being deceased, Rowena had still won, for Niklaus and I were both alienated from Fiona.

Niklaus sat silently, crouched on the edge of the platform with his elbows draped hopelessly across his knees. I could tell he was troubled by the misfortune he'd ordained to befall his daughter, but he did not regret the events of tonight. It was out of necessity that Rowena had been eliminated, and we both knew that we were ultimately protecting Fiona by killing her mother, but Fiona would never find that acceptable. In her eyes, we had taken advantage of her power to destroy someone we loathed, whom also happened to be someone she loved, but our personal benefit held priority over that. Perhaps in time she would give Niklaus the chance to explain our reasons, but for now repair was merely a fantasy. While I hated bringing heartache to my niece, I knew this had been for the best.

"You should go home to her," I told my brother. "You were the one to provide her with comfort after the tragedy, I'm sure she would appreciate further consolation from you."

"On the contrary, Elijah, I reckon she wishes to never see my face again," he said dismally.

"Brother, I discourage you from giving up so easily. She needs time to heal, but soon you will explain it to her... You can tell her it was I whom suggested we deceive her. I was the one to force her into this," I said in desperation to supply him with reason to talk to his daughter.

"She's not impervious to what happened, Elijah, you know that," Niklaus argued. "You may have been the one to force her into the ritual, but I didn't do anything to stand in your way, did I? Besides, she knows I'm not sad to see her mother gone. I've wanted that dreadful crone dead since the 1500s."

Niklaus was correct, there was no story we could spin that would paint him as innocent. "I am so sorry, Niklaus."

"I just..." my brother began frustratedly, "I thought I was finally getting somewhere with her. Six hundred years ago, I'd made the choice to leave her behind. She didn't mean anything to me at the time, she was just an inconvenience that needed getting rid of. I thought I'd buried her in the past along with her mother, I didn't anticipate having to think of either of them ever again. Not only has Fiona embedded herself into my life, she has stirred up instincts and desires within me that are foreign. I thought I could try truly caring for her, I thought we could be family, but already I've failed. As you well know, failure doesn't sit too kindly with me. I fear I will abandon my daughter again for the purpose of saving myself from malignant inadequacy."

"She's the empress to your everything, Niklaus," I said. "Your daughter holds the key to all you've ever wanted. Being her father is what will save you from yourself."

"You chase my redemption like a man rolling a stone up an endless mountain."

"Well no mountain is endless, Brother. Some are just steeper than others."

"Will you please come live at the compound?" my brother requested. "Our family is a mess, this city is hanging by a thread, and things are complicated with Camille. I can't do this without you, Elijah."

"I will go wherever you need me." I embraced my brother. "You know I am always here for you, Niklaus."

"Your curse is my blessing," he said. "It's as if the universe is pitted against you."

"You don't make it easy to love you, Brother," I admitted, "but you are my family. It's taken me a thousand years to see it, but that blessing alone makes all the curses bearable. You and I are always and forever, even if that is our downfall. The universe can scheme as it pleases."

"Always and forever indeed."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one got posted so late in the day, I've been crazy busy. I'd appreciate any comments and feedback you have on the chapter, and I'd like to know if you'd be interested in seeing Cami's perspective? I haven't written from her point of view yet, so maybe you'd like to see her take on hers and Klaus'** **relationship? Also, just out of curiosity, where are you from? I'd love to get to know my readers, your support means everything. Thank you so much to those of you who take the time to leave a review, they are super encouraging and helpful. Let me know if you have any questions and I'll be sure to respond to you. Again, thank you so much for reading this story, and I'll see you next week!**


	28. Ready, Set, Don't Go

**Chapter 28 - Ready, Set, Don't Go**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I stood motionlessly in the Abattoir courtyard, angrily stewing, dreaming up numerous revenge schemes for those who had wronged me. I was done with forgiveness. Klaus had screwed me over more times than I could count, Elijah had it coming for all the wicked games he'd created to toy with me, and Sophie deserved a fate worse than death, to take a page from my father's book. Marcel swore up and down that he hadn't known the ancestor Sophie had it out for was my mom. I believed him, but he'd still played a huge part in convincing me to help Sophie. While he had a sizeable measure of responsibility in this, I didn't feel it would be right to exact revenge on him. Sophie hadn't told him the whole truth, and that wasn't his fault. Marcel knew I was pissed at him, he knew I needed some time to get over it - ignoring him would be a sufficient punishment. My energy and focus would be better spent getting back at Sophie, Klaus, and Elijah.

There was no shortage of people to blame for the death of my mother, Klaus and Elijah primarily, but it didn't escape me that I wasn't innocent. Ultimately, Rowena's death was my own fault. I was the one to kill my mother, I was the one who enacted the spell that made her burn, and in no version of that tale could I be considered the victim. I wasn't the person who'd ended up dead, quite the opposite, I was the murderer. Sure, I hadn't known it was her, but it was still me who pulled the trigger. All Sophie was guilty of was handing me the gun and not revealing who it was aimed at. If was going to point a finger, I would have to be standing in front of the mirror.

I heard Klaus and Elijah's footsteps walking toward the gate, so I flitted upstairs to my room. I didn't want to look at either of them right now. I grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and began to pack my things. I didn't know where I'd go, but I couldn't live here anymore, I refused to stay another night. I could compel a landlord into giving me a condo here in the Quarter as a temporary solution until I could figure out a more permanent residence. Going back to Mystic Falls was an option, the family mansion had been sitting empty for the better part of a year, but unfortunately that beautiful house was full of ties to Klaus, Elijah, and Aunt Rebekah - whom apparently couldn't be bothered to answer her cell phone when her niece called. Also, it would be very easy for them to follow me there, and I was leaning toward disappearing for a while. It wasn't in my nature to run from my problems, but a vacation from the insanity sounded good right about now. I needed a chance to regroup after all they'd put me through. Yes, I would run away to a distant, tropical destination and cover my tracks so they wouldn't be able to find me until I wanted to be found.

For now, though, a condo in the city would have to do. I had some loose ends to tie up here before I could leave. I still intended to keep my promise to Hayley. I sincerely wanted to help the wolves, Luke's pack, and the fact that freeing the werewolves would disturb the peace in Klaus' city was an added bonus. Not to mention bringing back Elijah's ex-girlfriend, whom I could use to take my revenge. I guess I had Klaus to thank for putting that diabolical idea into my head. Sophie might be favored by the ancestors, but I could easily murder her whenever I pleased. She would be no match for me now that the Harvest was over. Perhaps I would start by methodically killing each of the three Harvest Girls, let her know I'm coming for her next. I would be as unpredictable, violent, and unstoppable as a hurricane. There was nothing I did better than revenge.

I'd emptied most of my wardrobe, dumping the clothes out onto the bed and proceeding to cram them into bags. I wouldn't be traveling with all of my belongings when I left the country, but since I was staying in the city for a little while longer, I wanted to take everything and move it to wherever I would be dwelling. I didn't want Klaus or anyone to have an excuse to see me. My clothes were basically my only personal items here - most of my things were still in my room at the plantation house… what was left of them, anyway - so packing was going relatively smoothly. That is, until a knock sounded at the door.

"May I come in?" Klaus requested, opening the door and entering before I could respond.

"Why even bother asking when you don't wait for permission?" I criticized.

He ignored my question and walked toward me, holding out a silver urn. "Your mother's ashes. Sophie consecrated her body before you arrived, which is why her spirit turned to physical ash when…" he trailed off.

"When I killed my mom," I finished, not taking my eyes off my hands as I continued packing.

Klaus set the urn on top of the dresser. "Anyway, I thought you might like to have them. You haven't had the liberty of making many of your own decisions lately. I felt you should be the one to choose what to do with the ashes. If you want to scatter them somewhere special…"

"Just stop, Klaus," I interrupted. "You can't make up for what happened. What you let happen."

He sighed and fixed his gaze on my pile of clothes on the bed. "I see you're packing your bags."

"Yeah, I can't be here anymore," I explained, jaw taut as I stuffed a pair of black jeans into my suitcase.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know."

"I understand that you need some time away, I'll even help make the arrangements if you'd like, but I can't protect you if I don't know where you are," Klaus said.

I slammed my bag into the bed and whirled to face him. "You don't protect me when I'm in your own damn house!"

I could tell my outburst caught him a little off guard. "I beg to differ, Love, seeing as how you're here safe and sound," he snapped.

"The same can't be said for my mother, can it?" I drilled harshly. "I find it hard to believe that you really want to protect me when you repeatedly stab me in the back. Tricking me into killing my mom is not protection."

"She would have seen you _dead_ , Fiona!" Klaus shouted exasperatedly. "She didn't like who you've become so she wanted to destroy you! You should be thanking me for finding a way to get rid of her!"

"That way of getting rid of her was me!" I clamored. "You made me kill the woman who _gave birth_ to me! Are you really that desensitized, Klaus? I'll have to carry that burden for the _rest_ of my _life_!"

"I'm sorry you lost your mother, but it was for your own good," Klaus said.

"You don't know what's good for me!"

"She was plotting against you, Fiona!" Klaus yelled. "Against all of us!"

"I don't care!" I shouted. "You could have told me what she was planning, you could have told me she was about to strike. If I'd just gotten the chance I could have talked her down, but you left me in the dark, completely! I know you're not sad she's dead, I know you don't get why I care about the woman who forced me to stay hidden for five hundred years, I know you don't understand how I could love someone who wanted to end my earthly existence and destroy our family, but that doesn't give you the right to decide I'm better off without her! Just because my reasons don't make sense to you doesn't mean they aren't valid!" My volume dropped to a softer tone. "She was there when you weren't."

"You say that as if I got off without consequence!" Klaus hollered. "You carry on like you know the whole story when the truth is you know _nothing_ about me!"

"Which is why I came looking for you last October!" I reminded him. "When Sophie Deveraux's _sister_ , of all people, traveled to Romania to tell me I was a Mikaelson. I was filled with so much hope. I dreamed about the moment I would finally meet you, did you know that? I imagined what it would be like, how delighted we both would be. I pictured this magical, fairytale king who would be so happy to be reunited with his princess. I thought I would want to run into your arms the second I saw you, but then that night when you walked through the door, I saw this scary monster who _looked_ like my dad, who had a matching birthmark, whose eyes were the same ice blue as mine. My middle name, Nikol, the female variant of your name, might as well have been an alias; none of it meant anything to you. You claimed to loathe the idea of me as your daughter, and you knocked me around like a ragdoll, hurling insults at me just to prove it. You were the complete opposite of the man in my daydreams. I didn't know which version of you was real, and I waited for you to explain it. Or apologize. Or tell me that you loved me. But you didn't. Not until recently, and now I can't help but wonder if your apologies were just hollow words to get me to think you cared, to lure me into a false sense of security so you could get close enough to take advantage."

"Fiona, I promise you, my expression of regret was genuine," Klaus said, his voice thick with emotion. "I am sorry for hurting you."

"Do you regret leaving me behind?" I asked, doubtful. "I bet that's something you've never thought about. I bet you've never considered that despite not knowing you all those years, I still wondered about you. For five centuries I contemplated the mystery of my father. I asked so many questions, but my mother never told me anything detailed or concrete. I was so confused, I didn't understand why I didn't get to have a father. I needed Daddy to hold me, but I never got that, and no one ever told me why. I waited for some piece of you to pop up. A letter, an oracle, a phone call once that mode of communication was invented. You never showed, not an obscure trace, and that crushed me, but I still hoped. I still hoped. To this day I still don't understand why you chose to be absent from the very beginning. You say it was because you knew you'd love me more than your own life and that scared you, but how could you have known that? How could you have known that you'd love me so much when you didn't stick around long enough to witness my birth? How could you decide I wasn't worth the risk without even seeing your baby?"

Guilt flashed across Klaus' face. "I think it's time I be honest with you about what happened between your mother and I, about why I abandoned you."

I scoffed. "The time to be honest was eight months ago when I traveled halfway across the world to come find you, when I came to ask you why."

Klaus sat down at the foot of the bed. "Perhaps the window of opportunity has gone and passed, but I will tell you everything if you're willing to listen."

"Why tell me now?" I questioned. "Why not give me the same, irate rejection you've gifted me in the past? Every. Single. Time. I've asked?"

Klaus' eyes were glistening. "Because I can see that I am one lie away from losing you forever."

We stared at each other for a minute before I finally relented. "Don't leave anything out."

"The first time I saw your mother was roughly a year before you were born," Klaus began. "When I met her, I was enchanted. She was the most beautiful, most exquisite woman I'd ever laid eyes on. She was unlike anyone I'd ever known, or so I'd thought. She was spicy and exciting, and I fell in love with her a month after we'd met. I thought she was just as smitten as I, but it didn't take long to discover the truth. She had me fooled."

He paused, and I waited, but I grew impatient when he didn't continue. "I said not to leave anything out."

"I won't, Fiona, but… this isn't easy for me to say and it won't be pleasant for you to hear," Klaus explained.

"Neither was listening to my mother scream as the fire scorched her skin," I said numbly.

"You see, it wasn't fate that brought your mother and I together. Unbeknownst to me, Rowena knew my history, who I was, _what_ I was… My hybrid ilk fascinated her. Esther had managed to break the laws of nature and create something of spectacular supernatural caliber. Rowena wanted to do the same. Her desire grew into an obsession, it consumed her. I allowed her to access Esther's grimoires, and in doing so she discovered the curse used to suppress my werewolf genes, denying me any connection with my true self. Your mother was a very powerful witch, it didn't take long for her to dissect its composition and learn how to break it. She presented me with a plan, and as you can probably imagine, she didn't have to ask twice. I acquired a vampire, a werewolf, and the moonstone, all we needed was the Petrova doppelganger. Your mother foresaw that the child wouldn't be born for another eighteen years. It was only the fifteenth century, I was content in waiting, but your mother wasn't so patient. She was determined to find another way to break the Hybrid Curse, and she did. By using a severe form of dark magic, she was able to reshape the formula. Long story short, Romania was in the midst of an uprising at the time, and with the force of magic, Rowena slaughtered nearly an entire empire, installing Vlad III for a second reign as voivode."

"My mother is the reason Vlad the Impaler, the ruler who inspired Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ because of his reputation for cruelty, was reinstated and given the power to torture people for two more decades," I summarized dryly. "Awesome."

"In his defense, his method of impaling his victims upon spikes was legendary. He obliterated over 80,000 foes that way," Klaus morbidly admired. "It's a large part of why you had to spend your whole life on the run. You inherit enemies from both your parents."

"Lucky me," I sarcasticized.

"Continuing on, while Rowena was able to modify the curse, it couldn't be broken completely without Petrova blood. My werewolf aspect would be unleashed temporarily, and your mother could mask it again whenever she pleased. I could have been free of the curse for the entire duration of Vlad Dracula's reign, which would have coincided right with the birth of Katerina Petrova, but your mother had an agenda of her own. She'd lifted the Hybrid Curse for selfish reasons, and selfish reasons alone. As I said earlier, Rowena wanted to give life to a creature with higher superiority than myself. She knew it would be possible to procreate now that the curse was broken. I was unaware of this, I hadn't even thought about it, and Rowena used that to her advantage. This had been a scheme of hers ever since she discovered my existence. Her plan was to create a top-tier species and make them loyal exclusively to her - Rowena was more or less the female witch version of me. As soon as I realized what she was trying to do, I found another witch to recast the curse. Of course, this enraged Rowena. Little did I know, the Hybrid Curse takes a complete cycle of moon phases to manifest to full-strength. A couple of weeks had passed and about half of the lunar phases had occurred, but I've always been a glutton for scotch and after a wild night I… well, I found myself… lying with your mother."

"Okay, ew," I said. "You can skip this part."

"Right… Anyway, your mother knew what could potentially happen. She purposely tried to get pregnant. Obviously, she was successful. Rowena had gotten what she wanted from me, but it didn't end there. She was still angry with me for quite literally contracepting her plot. See, she made certain she would conceive a baby. I hate to say this to you Fiona, but your conception was a means of manipulating me," Klaus said. "She wanted to ensure she always had ties to me so she could continue her quest."

"If her purpose was to trap you, how could that have led you to abandon me?" I inquired.

Klaus sighed. "During her pregnancy, she discovered just how powerful a creature you were, the potential you had. She decided you were enough to satisfy her objective, and she wanted our mystical tribrid baby all to herself. She gave me an ultimatum. If I interfered with her plans for you by being a part of your life, she would kill Baby Katerina, ending the Petrova bloodline, and the Hybrid Curse would stand forever. Or, I could forfeit my child and become a powerful hybrid."

I closed my eyes as I felt a knife dig into my heart. "And you chose power over me."

"I was selfish, resentful, and bloodthirsty. I didn't want my werewolf side to be suppressed forever. I lost in the end anyway; your mother never intended to let me go free no matter what decision I made. She cloaked Katerina until she became a vampire, which disqualified the power of her doppelganger blood. I was enraged; I thought the opportunity to break the curse was gone for good, but Katerina had a child and somehow managed to keep it a secret. From her descended Elena, thus equipping me to finally break the curse in 2010. The years between then and your arrival were spent trying to create a hybrid army. I frequently circled back to Mystic Falls to either stir up trouble or resolve a crisis. I was preparing to hunt down Katerina Petrova about the time you came around, but I was lured here to New Orleans, and you know the rest," Klaus concluded.

My mind was reeling. Klaus had just presented me a cornucopia of revelations, heaping with answers to all sorts of questions, many of which were questions I didn't even know I had. Although, with each solved question, five more sprouted in its place. I was overwhelmed, I knew there was so much more I wanted to find out, but I was struggling to form a thought at the moment. I needed some time to process and breathe.

"I need a minute," I told Klaus. "But I want to keep talking."

He nodded. "I'll leave you alone then, and you can come to me when you're ready. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

He closed the door after exiting my room, which I appreciated. I sat down on the bed, pressing my hands into the mattress for support. I couldn't remember the last time there'd been a day where my world hadn't been flipped upside down and where my life hadn't been turned inside out. My thoughts were spinning so erratically that if I didn't know better, I'd think I was on an acid trip. I'd been in revenge mode, I'd set a plan, but I was having a difficult time hating Klaus when he was finally telling me the truth. I wasn't angry at him anymore, I was just devastated and heartbroken. Klaus probably would have been a crappy father anyway, I wouldn't have been a priority, but the main reason he abandoned me was because my mother screwed him over. Yes, Klaus had deserted me, but it wasn't black and white.

* * *

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning, lying facedown on the bed. I forced myself into a sitting position as the conversation between Klaus and I flooded back into my head. I had more to uncover there, and I needed to get moving if I was ever going to get to the bottom of it. I grabbed a clean set of clothes out of one of the bags I'd packed and ran my fingers through my hair before leaving to find Klaus. As soon as I stepped into the hallway, I heard noise from the balcony outside the upstairs living room. I stopped by the liquor rack and poured a glass of bourbon before joining Klaus out on the balcony.

"Here," I said, extending the glass I'd brought. "I know you can't deal with me unless you're drinking."

The corner of his mouth twitched as he accepted the beverage. "I can't deal with anyone unless I'm drinking."

"I have questions, and there are so many things I want to say to you, but standing here now I can't seem to remember a single one," I said.

He set his glass on the railing. "Well, if you're not ready yet, I've done some thinking and there are a couple of things I want to share with you."

"Okayyy," I said warily, drawing out the word.

"The first one is more easily understood if I show you," Klaus said. "If you open your mind to me, I can relay the memory to you."

I nodded and closed my eyes as Klaus gently placed his hand to hold the side of my head. I was swiftly immersed into the reminiscence.

 _January 16th, 1456_

 _Klaus peered into the hovel where his brand new baby girl peacefully slept, blissfully unaware of the madness she'd been born into. The babe was just six hours old, yet she'd already been introduced to solitude. Her mother, Rowena, was away collecting the provisions they would need to weather the brewing snowstorm. Rowena was under the impression that Klaus had already left the country, so she'd felt it was safe to leave her baby at home without risk of him taking her. Little did she know that Klaus had stayed in Romania a fortnight after he'd announced his departure so he could spy on the newborn. Klaus crept silently over to where the baby slept on a patch of hay, swathed in silk blankets. The Original was conflicted, knowing this was his only chance to say hello and goodbye to his daughter. He carefully gathered the bundle into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Her warmth radiated through his shirt, heating his skin. Klaus stared at the beautiful baby, positively in awe of her. The cherub's cheeks were a rosy pink, her nose was the size of the tip of his finger, and her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. He couldn't recall a time in his long life where he'd felt more human, and there had never been a moment more precious than when he first held his little girl in his arms. She was tiny and defenseless, so fragile, and in that instant he knew he would do anything to protect her._

 _Unexpectedly, his baby's eyes batted open, revealing the identical shade of blue as his own. His heart began to race, he fretted the child would begin to cry, but she remained serene. The newborn untangled her hand from the fabric she was swaddled in and reached out to him. Her hand was the tiniest fist Klaus had ever seen, her fingernails were smaller than a grain of rice. Klaus lifted his hand to hers, and her little hand wrapped around his finger. Her grasp was light and featherlike, yet it was a clutch that not even the gods above could separate. His daughter's eyes closed again, and she fell fast asleep, still holding onto his finger. The bitterly cold wind whipped and howled outside the walls of the hovel, but the little baby girl was calm and content, feeling safe and sound in the arms of her father._

 _Klaus sighed as something unsettling dawned on him. He wanted to protect his child from all kinds of harm, but what she most needed protecting from was him. He was a tortured soul, a sadistic, evil monster, and he was afraid his demons would also torment his daughter. He'd made enemies in all corners of the world, the worst foe of all being his child's mother. He had to leave, for if Rowena saw him, she would be enraged, and he feared what that anger would do to his daughter. He had to go, but not before singing a soft, comforting lullaby to his baby girl, a tune she would never remember._

 _ **May these words be the first to find your ears.**_

 _ **The world is brighter than the sun now that you're here.**_

 _ **Though your eyes will need some time to adjust**_

 _ **To the overwhelming light surrounding us,**_

 _ **I'll give you everything I have.**_

 _ **I'll teach you everything I know.**_

 _ **I promise I'll do better.**_

 _ **I will always hold you close,**_

 _ **But I will learn to let you go.**_

 _ **I promise I'll do better.**_

 _ **I will soften every edge,**_

 _ **I'll hold the world to its best,**_

 _ **And I'll do better.**_

 _ **With every heartbeat I have left**_

 _ **I will defend your every breath,**_

 _ **And I'll do better.**_

 _ **Cause you are loved.**_

 _ **You are loved more than you know.**_

 _ **I hereby pledge all of my days**_

 _ **To prove it so.**_

 _ **Though your heart is far too young to realize**_

 _ **The unimaginable light you hold inside,**_

 _ **I'll give you everything I have.**_

 _ **I'll teach you everything I know.**_

 _ **I promise I'll do better.**_

 _ **I will always hold you close,**_

 _ **But I will learn to let you go.**_

 _ **I promise I'll do better.**_

 _ **I will rearrange the stars,**_

 _ **Pull 'em down to where you are.**_

 _ **I promise I'll do better.**_

 _ **With every heartbeat I have left,**_

 _ **I'll defend your every breath.**_

 _ **I promise I'll do better.**_

 _ **I will soften every edge,**_

 _ **Hold the world to its best.**_

 _ **I promise I'll do better.**_

 _ **With every heartbeat I have left,**_

 _ **I'll defend your every breath,**_

 _ **I'll do better.**_

 _Sadly, he pressed his lips to his baby's forehead, kissing her for the first and last time, and whispered the first "I love you" she'd ever hear. He gingerly tucked his newborn's arm back into the blanket and placed the delicate bundle back in the hay. Letting go of her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do; it was almost impossible to tear himself away. Klaus turned his back on her and prohibited himself from thinking of her ever again. Without looking back, he left his daughter behind._

 _And with her, his heart._

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a little shorter than normal, but I didn't want to add in another element that would distract from the weight of Klaus and Fiona. This was a pivotal and very riveting moment for them, and I felt that should be the one and only focus. Conflicts and tensions are far from over, but I decided it was finally time to give you a little more insight on their history. This chapter was a heavy one to write, I really poured my heart into it; I would love for you to share your thoughts with me. Did I break your heart yet? Feedback on the progression of Klaus and Fiona is super helpful and important, as that is kind of the backbone of the story. I received many kind, sweet, deep, and constructive reviews last chapter, and I want to say I truly love you guys. Sorry if this is sappy, but interacting with y'all makes this experience a million times more incredible. I am happy you are on this journey with me and are as excited and passionate about this story as I am. Love and good vibes to y'all! Don't forget to hit that follow button so you're alerted about new updates! See you next week, we'll pick up with Fiona's reaction to the memory Klaus shared with her!**

 **P.S. The song used is Light by Sleeping At Last. I know it's not canon with the 15th century, but the lyrics fit so perfectly that I couldn't not use it. It's a beautiful song, I recommend checking it out.**


	29. Skeletons In The Closet

**Chapter 29 - Skeletons In The Closet**

The memory ended, and I opened my eyes. My cheeks were wet with the tears that streamed from my eyes. I looked at Klaus and saw his face in a similar condition, which made me feel better because I knew I wasn't alone in this. I lived through my emotions, but I'd never experienced something so heavy. All this time I'd thought Klaus had never seen me before last year, and that he'd never cared about me. The memory he'd just shown me was proof that he had. The revelation that he had secretly held me, kissed me, and sang to me on the day of my birth was shocking, in a good way. It was hard to comprehend the amount of pure love he'd exuded in that memory, the love he'd bestowed upon that baby girl. I was having difficulties connecting the identity of the baby in his memories with myself. It was hard to believe that baby was actually me. To think that there was a point in time where Klaus behaved with such love towards me was unfathomable. How could something as beautiful and sweet as that turn into something like this? How could the very man who'd cradled me so tenderly fall so far that he abhorrently mistreated me? It didn't make the least bit of sense.

Klaus and I just sat there on the outdoor couch, looking at each other. Neither of us seemed to know what to say. There were no words for this. That memory had left me with a sense of belonging, but usually I felt the complete opposite regarding him. I felt like a ribbon that was being pulled in divergent directions. I was ineffably angry with him for a kaleidoscope of reasons, I wanted revenge for what he'd done, all of it, but the truth about our history was the fairytale I'd been chasing. My soul clinged to the sweet memory he'd shared. I couldn't hold a grudge against him and avenge my mother when she was the reason he'd abandoned me in that moment. I was in utter turmoil, I didn't know how to feel about any of it, I couldn't be sure what was real and what wasn't. This must be what it's like to love and hate someone at the same time.

My entire body was trembling, and all I could do was cry silent tears. Klaus and I both gazed downward, avoiding eye contact in order to regain our composure. Klaus was recovering faster than I was, and I could feel his eyes on my face, observing me, trying to get a read on my thoughts and emotions. I was scared to look at him again because I was afraid he would take that as an invitation to speak, and I wasn't sure I was ready to talk yet. We obviously needed to, but I was reaching my emotional limit for the day, which was not ideal seeing as it was only 9 AM. I was startled by Klaus laying a hand on my thigh.

"Are you all right, Love?" he asked.

My voice shook. "I don't know what I am."

"There's one more thing I'd like to show you, something I think you should see."

"I don't think I could handle another memory right now," I said. "The one that you just shared with me has rattled and devastated me so much that I'd have a difficult time opening my mind to you."

"It's not a memory, it's something you can see with your own eyes," Klaus said.

As distressed as I was, my curiosity held unwavering. "Okay."

He twisted around, putting his back to me, and pulled down his shirt where it covered his right shoulder. My brow furrowed as the fabric revealed a tattoo in the shape of a triangle. I wasn't sure what was so special about his right shoulder blade. So what if he has a tattoo? Who cares?

"Nice tramp stamp," I blurted. At least my sense of humor was still intact despite all this mess. "I don't get why you wanted to show me, though."

"Does it remind you of anything?"

I thought for a moment and quickly realized I indeed recognized the symbol. "The necklace you gave me on Christmas has the exact same triangle on it. In the note you said that each vertex represents a part of who I am."

"I got this tattoo on the first anniversary of your birth," he told me. "I wanted to always have a piece of you with me, but it couldn't be anything that transparently connected the two of us, I didn't want to risk putting you in danger. To an outsider, this is just a plain old geometric shape, but to you and I, it means tribrid. It was my way of carrying my little angel on my shoulder." He gave a small, sad smile.

I swallowed hard. "I was precious to you, but somewhere along the way in the past five hundred years, I lost all meaning. What am I now?"

"I know who you're supposed to be to me," Klaus said. "I know what you should mean to me. I know I'm supposed to love you and care about you, and I think I want to, but I don't know how."

I blinked back tears. "I wish you knew."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, come here," Klaus said, opening his arms to me.

Slowly, I shifted toward him and leaned into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my torso, and I settled into his embrace. He began to rub my back right in between my shoulders, and I felt comfortable enough to let my tears soak his shirt. He brushed the back of my head with his hand, a sensation that always gave me goosebumps and helped me to relax. I'd never noticed before - granted it didn't happen very often - but Klaus was actually quite skilled in calming me down. Yesterday, when I was staggeringly devastated immediately following my mother's gut-wrenching death, I'd felt better as soon as Klaus held me. His hold didn't erase the pain, but it made everything bearable. Perhaps it was a power that only a father had, because not even Elijah's arms had been able to do that so quickly.

"I feel like I don't know anything at all," I said, my voice cracking with every word. "I don't know who you really are, or who I am. Every time I think I've learned something about my family it turns out to be a lie or a mistake. I was certain that Elijah would always be the person I could count on, I was so sure of it, but then the wind changed, and just like that he turned his back on me. I thought you were nothing more than a selfish, manipulative, evil bastard, but now I know you were dealt a crappy hand by my dead mother, whom I used to believe was a saint. Elijah taught me that family is what you live for, but I honestly think it's what's going to kill me. My heart is breaking, constantly, and I don't know that it will ever mend."

Klaus' expression of guilt deepened. "I do wonder what better life might have awaited you were another man your father. All those who have loved me as their family have lived to regret it, but I do know this, Little Wolf, I will do right by you."

"What does 'doing right' by me look like, exactly?" I queried.

He blew out a breath. "I'm still working on that part."

"How did you think you were doing right by me when you placed me on a pile of straw and never looked back?" I asked.

"Your mother was a demon! She had no shortage of tricks up her sleeve to use against me…" Klaus stopped, taking a moment to think better of his words. I observed his face as he reluctantly found an explanation that didn't involve bashing my dead mother. "I was protecting you when I left," Klaus said, his tone void of the rude defensiveness he'd first begun speaking with. "That night, while I was holding you and I saw the innocence in your eyes, I knew I wasn't worthy of being your father."

"So you decided I would be better off not having one at all," I stated. "I didn't even get a say. It didn't occur to you to come back when I was older and ask me what I wanted from you? Did it not matter?"

"Of course it mattered to me!" Klaus snapped. "Your mother is to blame for my staying away!"

"Don't you dare point the finger at her!" I shouted, infuriated that he reverted right back to bad-mouthing her. "Yes, she was dreadful and guilty of manipulating you five hundred and sixty-two years ago, but she's dead now and won't be able to influence anyone with anything ever again. She is gone, and there is no point in condemning her now! Using my dead mother to excuse your behavior is pathetic!"

"I condemn her because she is responsible!"

"And you're responsible for the jar of ashes on my dresser," I replied. "She's destroyed. For good. Isn't that justice?"

"Nothing will ever redeem what I lost because of her," Klaus spat. "She stole my chance at fatherhood."

"You don't honestly incriminate her for your faulty paternity, right?" I said in disbelief. "You just said that you thought yourself not worthy of being my father, but somehow that's her liability? We both know that if you genuinely wanted to be my father back then, you could have made that happen. You could have killed her as soon as I was out of her womb and raised me yourself. You could have taken me away from her while I was still too young to remember who she was. You could have hunted us down at any point in my childhood and gotten rid of her then. You could have come for me, but you chose not to. You can twist the truth to fit whatever story suits you, but we both know you always had the power to make your own decisions, and you sure as hell didn't choose me."

I was inexplicably mad at him. He was just so _arrogant_. He knew I was right, yet he still wouldn't back down. He was stubborn and prideful, and those characteristics would probably never go away. Our stares bore daggers at each other, but there was a twinkle of defeat in his eyes, a hint of guilt. He looked over the balcony for a minute before bringing his gaze back to me.

"In my experience, fathers cause pain," he said, considerably calmer than he had been moments ago. "Whether by their presence or their absence there's a certain kind of ruin that only a father can leave behind. And you, you were just an infant, a sweet little baby. Perhaps I was always bound to leave you broken."

"You say that as if I'm scarred in the same way your father left you damaged," I ridiculed. "We're not the same, our stories aren't two duplicate tales. Yes, all of this weighs heavily on my heart, but I'm still somebody without you. How dare you assume you have the power to break me?"

Klaus had no words, so I stormed off. It was always one step forward and twelve steps back with him. Each conversation seemed to undo the progress we'd made in the previous one. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became, and as powerful as I was, I had to be vigilant over my temper or else I would destroy the entire city. Elijah used to be the one to keep a watchful eye and keep me in check if I started to rumble, but it was up to me to control myself now. I needed a distraction, and thankfully a good one existed. It was the last day of the month, I had to break the Crescent Curse tonight in order to keep my promise to Hayley.

First on the list was resurrecting the witch whose casket was currently taking up an inconvenient amount of space in my bedroom. There were plenty of other rooms in the house I could have put her in, but I didn't want to risk Klaus tampering with her body or anything. I didn't want to have to hunt for her remains a second time. With a simple spell, I transported the coffin into the back of the Escalade I had sitting in the Abattoir's underground parking garage, grabbed my keys, and left for the bayou.

The Louisiana swamplands were uncharted territory for me. Actually, they were just uncharted territory. Hayley had given me the general area where the Crescent Pack resided, and I had the ability to determine their specific location when it came time to undo the curse. I wanted to resurrect Céleste as nearby to the wolves as possible because that greatly reduced the chance of opportunity for Klaus or Elijah to interfere before the spell was underway. Klaus didn't seem to be too strongly against the idea of freeing the Crescents, but I knew how he loved to stir the pot, and I didn't trust him to not tip Elijah off about what I was doing. The two brothers were apparently working together now - I'd experienced it firsthand - and that considerably changed the game for me. I'd planned on using the war between Klaus and Elijah to exact delicious revenge on the both of them, but their renewed chumminess altered my course a bit. That was all right, I'd just have to cause enough trouble between them to strike a new vendetta, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it.

I found a quiet spot within the perimeter Hayley had told me and parked the Escalade. My beautiful, shiny black Cadillac was covered in dirt and debris from the rugged journey. I'd known my wonderful vehicle would get muddy coming here, but it was either this or the Porsche, and bringing a German sports car out in the boonies hadn't seemed appropriate. I opened the hatchback and pulled Céleste's coffin out onto the ground, dragging it several feet away from the car. I stopped and began preparing the spell, and I realized I'd unintentionally placed her between two mighty oak trees. Oh, the irony!

I'll spare you the boring details of chanting in a language that is only spoken and understood by witches, but you should know that the spell took over an hour to perform. Céleste had been dead for a long time, so reconnecting her spirit, her magic with her earthly body wasn't as simple as having the service to a cell phone restored. The process was grueling, but I'd finally completed it, and all that remained was to wait. I opened the casket, revealing a gorgeous young woman who you'd never guess had been in the ground for over a century. Proof that the spell had gone perfectly came to light when the witch's eyes shot open.

"Welcome back from the dead," I greeted the wide-eyed witch, perched on the edge of her casket. "Here's how this is going to work: You are going to do everything I tell you to, it's that simple, capiche?"

She sat up quickly and pushed herself as far away from me as she could. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson's niece," I told her.

"What?" Céleste asked in disbelief. "How?"

"Yeah, I thought that might come as a shock to you," I muttered. "It's a long story, but I'm Klaus' daughter, I'm a tribrid, and yes, I really exist."

Céleste recoiled again. "Klaus is a murderer, and you are his offspring… Get away from me!"

"Hey, I just brought you back from the dead, is this how you're going to thank me?" I said, pretending to be offended.

"I know you haven't brought me back to life out of the kindness of your heart. You Mikaelsons don't do anything without a motive, and you don't do anything to serve anyone but yourselves!"

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose you're right. I do have a motive, but contrary to popular belief, I am actually serving someone else this time. Those poor Crescents that you cursed twenty years ago, it's time to undo that."

"I don't go back on the favors I promise," Céleste spat.

"Neither do I," I said sharply. "I told this woman that I would make you undo the evil you did to her pack, and I will keep my word."

"I know of the monumental power that firstborn Mikaelson witches possess, what could you possibly need me for?" Céleste inquired.

"Oh please, don't insult my intelligence like that. You know full well that you're the only one capable of breaking the curse. The magic that upholds it is anchored to your bones."

Céleste smirked. "What makes you think I'll do as you ask?"

I bit my lip. "You know, I find it interesting that you died in 1821, yet somehow you managed to cast a powerful spell more than a hundred years later. How did you do it from the grave? Oh yeah, that's right, you didn't. You've been inhabiting bodies, roaming the earth all these years, most recently as Sabine, one of the witches who helped hold me for ransom back in that disgusting cemetery. Wouldn't it be a shame for Elijah to find out that his beloved Céleste has been around wreaking mischief all along, but never came back to be with him. No, you left him to mourn his ladylove, thinking he'd buried her to be in peace, away from the mayhem of witches, vampires, and men. A resting place between two lovely… What was it? Maple? No, oak, two lovely oak saplings. Yes, I wonder what Elijah would think about you then. Such true love between the two of you…" I taunted, dripping with sarcasm.

Her smirk disappeared. "You wouldn't."

"I would," I assured her. "And I suggest you cooperate so we can get this done sooner rather than later, as I'm also sure Sabine is busy running around telling people that Sabine hasn't been Sabine since she was _fifteen_."

Céleste clucked her tongue. "You are your father's daughter, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "I like to think I'm a bit classier with my tactics, but yes, we are cut from the same cloth."

"You're just like him," she snapped.

I leaned forward. "Honey, I'm worse. Now are you going to undo your witchcraft so you can return to your life as Sabine, or should I trap you in this original vessel and kill you this instant? I'm sure the ancestors would love to get their greedy hands on you."

She glared at me, infuriated, before finally conceding. "I'll break the curse."

I smiled. "Excellent. Why don't you get to work?"

I didn't know everything about the Crescent Curse, but I knew breaking it was a time-sensitive issue. This spell had completely reversed the process of lycanthropy, forcing the pack to live as wolves except during a full moon. Nature meant for it to be the other way around, so living like this was extremely painful for the wolves. There was only about four hours before the moon would reach its apex, and I could not make Hayley and her people… _Luke's_ people, wait another entire month. They wouldn't be in human form for very long, and I wasn't prepared to keep Elijah's dramatic ex-girlfriend around until the next full moon.

Surprisingly, the method to breaking the curse was quite simple. All it would take for a wolf to be freed was a small sip of an herbal potion. The catch was that the elixir could only be made by the same hands that had created the curse, hence why I raised Céleste from the dead. I watched her magic with a sharp, observant eye. She didn't appear to be wasting any time, her work seemed organized and legitimate. I was glad to see that she'd taken me seriously. She must have known I'm not someone to mess with. Her only mistake was believing I'd let her go. Unbeknownst to Céleste, I'd cast an irreversible binding spell that permanently anchored her soul to her own body. If she died in this flesh, she would be unable to jump into another. The purpose of this was to do exactly what Klaus had suggested - kill her in front of Elijah.

"It's finished," Céleste said, turning away from the pot of green paste.

I stared her down. "Will it work?"

"Yes," she said. "You'd know if I was being dishonest."

That was true, my ability to detect lies was uncanny. I was as susceptible to artfully deceitful schemes as anyone, but rarely did I miss a flat out lie. I knew this witch had done precisely what I'd asked her to do. Running at vampire speed, I carried the potion straight to Hayley, having located her only five miles away. It was getting dark, but it was still two hours until the official full moon. I'd managed to keep my promise with plenty of time to spare, and I intended to use that spare time.

"I need to get out of here before my family follows me, but this is the cure, as promised. Once the full moon reaches its apex and your people have shifted back to human form, have every single one of them drink this. I suggest you divide it into however many portions you need prior to the full moon so you make sure everyone gets some. The smallest sip will do, and your window of opportunity is short, so serve it efficiently," I instructed. I grabbed her arm and looked her firmly in the eye. "Listen to me, this is the only chance you have to do this. Don't screw it up."

She nodded. "Thank you, Fiona. I will protect Luke for you like I promised, and I'll be sure to tell him what you've done for the Pack. This will never be forgotten, and you will always have a home here with the wolves."

"I might have to take you up on that offer," I told her. "Goodbye for now, and good luck."

I raced back to Céleste and was relieved to find that she hadn't tried anything stupid such as running. I wasn't through with her just yet, and I didn't want her to suspect that I was up to anything. I decided to act cool like I'd gotten all that I wanted from her.

"Well, the Crescents will return to their regular phases before midnight and all is well in the bayou. Congratulations, you can go back to the Sabine Laurent show," I said, sounding as carefree and chillaxed as a cucumber.

"Actually, would you take me to see Elijah?" she requested.

I had to fight back a smile; this was playing right into my hands. "Miss your old life after almost two hundred years of living someone else's?"

"Please, Fiona, he's the only man I've ever loved. I've… kept myself occupied throughout the years, but I've never stopped loving him. You're seventeen, young, beautiful, you must know what it's like to crave someone this way," she pleaded.

I pretended to consider it for a moment. "Hop in," I said, bobbing my head toward the car.

I used the drive to the plantation house to stifle my excitement. I didn't want to be too giddy when I saw Elijah, or he would know that I was up to something. Klaus would be at the house as well, I'd heard him and Elijah discussing something about moving in together and Klaus was going to help him collect his things this evening. I wasn't too keen on the idea of sharing a roof with the dickhead Elijah, but I would be leaving the compound soon enough anyway. I'd probably be leaving tonight, as a matter of fact, because things were about to become even uglier between Elijah and I.

"My love for Elijah was as real as the sun," Céleste said from the passenger seat. "I was an intelligent, loving, and compassionate woman, and Elijah adored every piece of me. Our romance was better than any story ever told, we both thought it would last forever. The day Klaus killed me altered my personality in ways that will never be reversed. I am unable to feel for anyone other than myself, the selfish desire to manipulate and get revenge on those who cross me is consuming. I've been lost for so long, but now that I am finally back in my own body perhaps I will find myself again. Already I am feeling ashamed for the dozens of lives I've stolen. For two centuries I've possessed other women's bodies, and when they had served their purpose and I was ready to change vessels, I would drown them in the same way Klaus drowned me."

This woman was seriously twisted. I'd met my fair share of cuckoo witches, but apart from possibly myself, I hadn't encountered anyone this messed up in a long time. Elijah and Klaus had wrecked Céleste so bad that she became someone she'd never dreamed of being. I knew the feeling well. I briefly wondered if this was who I'd inevitably become if I stayed around the Mikaelsons. If they could turn a compassionate woman into a vile creature, God only knows what they could do to me.

When we arrived at the plantation house, I saw that Klaus' vehicle was parked out front just as I'd expected, meaning that both he and Elijah were here. I walked right in the door with Céleste at my side and waited for Klaus and Elijah to make an appearance. I couldn't wait to see the expression on Elijah's face when he saw Céleste, and I was even more excited about what his reaction would be when she died again. I didn't have to wait long, for the brothers both appeared simultaneously. The look on my uncle's face was priceless, I couldn't even describe it.

"Céleste," he said breathlessly.

"Elijah!" she responded excitedly, running over to him.

Elijah grasped her, closing his eyes as he felt her. "You're real."

Céleste nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm real."

"How?" Elijah asked, glancing over at me.

"I was raised from the dead," she explained to him. "Fiona agreed to reunite us if I did her a favor. I did what she asked of me, and now you and I get to be together again. After all these years, Elijah, our love still exists."

I flashed over to them and ripped Céleste away from Elijah. "But not for long."

Céleste looked at me confusedly. "What are you doing?"

"The only way I can think of to get my revenge," I said. "I assure you, it's nothing personal."

"No! Don't destroy this body! I'll just possess another, anyway!"

"No, you won't. We can make a bet if you'd like, but I can tell you right now that you'll lose," I said heartlessly. "You're a knowledgeable witch, I know I don't need to explain to you that if I kill you now you'll be gone for good. I know you can feel the trap I placed on you."

"Elijah, please! You have to save me! Fiona cast a spell binding me to this body, I'll die!" Céleste cried out.

Elijah looked beside himself. "Fiona don't do this, I'm begging you."

I glared at him. "Why shouldn't I? You've done worse to me."

He grew angry. "If you don't release her immediately, I give you my word that I will -"

In one, swift movement, I pushed my hand through the witch's chest, ripping her heart from her body. I let Elijah get a good look at her before removing my hand completely, leaving her body with absolutely no support. Céleste fell to a pile on the ground, lifeless. I held up the dripping organ right in Elijah's face, my mouth curling into a satisfied smirk.

"How does it feel to have someone you love so cruelly ripped away?"

I let the heart of Elijah's beloved fall from my hand. It landed next to his shoe with a quiet _thud_ , and I stared at him, waiting for a reaction. He looked at Céleste's mangled body, then at her detached heart, before finally lifting his gaze to me. His face was _broken_ , tortured in a way that accurately reflected the pain I'd felt when he turned his back on me, when he'd tricked me into killing my own mother. He fell to his knees and gathered the bloody corpse into his arms, moving senselessly and erratically as if there was still a way to save her. He kept repeating "no" as the gravity of the loss made a new wound in his heart. I watched the pitiful scene with satisfaction, revelling in the detestable monster I had become. The feeling was foreign, but it was positively, tragically invigorating.

Elijah looked up at me with an expression of disgust that was harsher than acid. "What have you done?"

I looked him right in the eye and said, "I did what a Mikaelson would do."

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Céleste Marie Helene Dubois, the woman for whom my heart had ached for two centuries, was dead in my arms for the second time. In a thousand years of living, I'd found love but twice. A thousand years, only two lovers, and both were dead. Pain was a familiar experience, but witnessing the woman I loved, who had died long ago, be resurrected only to be slaughtered again right before my very eyes birthed a new kind of agony. What hurt the most was knowing my precious, beloved niece was responsible for the crime. My _baby girl_ had brought this pain upon me. Presently, that girl was walking away from me, back toward the slaughterhouse where her father was teaching her to be as wicked a creature as himself.

In a fit of rage, I lunged at my brother and tackled him to the floor. "She's had only _weeks_ in your presence, and already you've indoctrinated her into the beast you yourself have come to despise! Is that what you want, Niklaus? To create in your daughter the demons that have terrorized your own miserable existence? Is that the great inheritance of your kingdom?"

Niklaus angrily shoved me off. "You think this is my fault, Elijah? She's spent more time around you than she has with me, and I do recall her rebelliousness prevailing long before I had anything to do with her! You were the one to declare guardianship over Fiona, you insisted on being the person to teach her. I never had the chance to raise her! You had the authority, yet you often failed to rein her in. You assumed the role of her father, then you abandoned her completely, forcing me to take over the job you had done so poorly, so I ask you, _Brother_ , whose fault is it really?"

"I accepted responsibility for her without hesitation," I snapped. "Your disgustful, self-absorbed hubris kept you from taking care of and loving your daughter. Had I not been there, we would have lost another member of our family. You arrently refused your daughter in the beginning, what results did you expect? Of course she became mine."

Niklaus lost his temper completely. "She is _my_ child!" he screeched, pushing me across the room into the opposite wall. "I am her father! You tried to replace me! Fiona is _my_ daughter, not yours! I will never allow for her to be anything more than your niece!"

While I did wish Fiona could've been my daughter, that last statement was purely to provoke my brother. I wanted to know if he sincerely cared for her, if destroying my relationship with her had amounted to something, and it obviously had. Niklaus was beginning to truly _want_ her, reaffirming my hope for his redemption. It comforted me to know that there was a better, happier future coming for my niece.

My niece. There were no words to communicate how complicated our relationship had become. Apart from the positive changes and personal growth in my brother, everything that has transpired since pushing her away had me questioning my decision to do so. I could never hate her, my love for her was indubitably unshakeable, but she'd just acted out in a way I sincerely hadn't believed was possible for her to do. More than Céleste's death, I was troubled by Fiona's malicious deed. I had thought her conscience to be purer than that, I had thought her innocence was still intact. The true Mikaelson version of Fiona was emerging, and I was terrified at what her future would hold if she chose against goodness and became as heinous a monster as the rest of us.

I swept the dust from my suit and approached my brother in a calm manner. "Niklaus," I began softly, "I never intended to replace you. Not once. She is family, I love her, but I would never attempt to steal the gift of fatherhood from you. Mikael treated you the worst out of all of us, therefore I believe that you are the one who most deserves to be the change in the stories of the children in this family. There is excruciating distance between Fiona and I now, I am not close enough to her anymore to break the cycle of abuse, so you must step up. You must take care of her, always. Do not be the parent that our father raised you to be."

Niklaus teared up as I spoke to him. The Hybrid rarely allowed anyone to bear witness to his emotionally vulnerable moments - least of all myself - but here he was, openly displaying empathy. His newfound desire for his daughter prompted hope within me that I would soon be able to repair my damaged relationship with Fiona, but I knew I could not entertain such thoughts, for I feared I would deter him from this auspicious path. My happiness would have to wait.

"I want to be a good father," Niklaus said, his voice thick from stifling his emotion.

"I know you do," I said, pulling my brother close. "You just have to keep trying."

"You know, I didn't fully understand what she was capable of until today," Niklaus remarked, removing himself from my embrace. "She's got a mean streak."

"I cannot fathom where that ever came from," I said dryly.

Niklaus rolled his eyes. "Forget being born to Vikings, sarcasm is clearly your native tongue."

I grew serious. "She caught me off guard, too. She's not afraid to take an eye for an eye. I do wonder which of us she will try to kill first."

"Well that's an easy one," my brother said. "The list of my transgressions could stretch longer than the river. I'm only beginning to realize severity of my sins, but I've learned enough to know they will haunt me mercilessly for eternity."

"Do not forget you are not the only one to have wounded her," I reminded him. "Her heart has been uniquely broken by each of us. I suppose we both share the sin."

"You know, when I first saw Fiona, I thought she was only a pathetic, weaker version of myself. Perhaps that's exactly what she was at the time, but she has proven greater power than I ever could have anticipated. I've tricked her twice and manipulated and wronged her in numerous ways. That unfair treatment used to shut her down, but now her thirst for revenge rivals my own," Niklaus said solemnly. "I'm afraid I've underestimated who we're dealing with."

"Yes, we seem to have made quite the adversary," I agreed.

"She's out for blood." Niklaus' enterprising expression returned. "I suppose if there was ever a time for us to unite, this is it."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for not updating the past three weeks! Life got crazy for a while there, but I should be returning to my regular update schedule now. Thanks for your patience, and I appreciate the concern that was expressed about my absence. Things are tough, but I am fine, and I love that I can escape to this little community where I can pour my heart into writing something for you to enjoy. You guys fuel me with so much happiness, and for that I am thankful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think, and I'll post again next week! Also let me just say that Season 5 of The Originals is... I sincerely do not have the words to describe it. It's just everything! My emotions are all over the place with every single episode and at this point there are so many possible endings. I'm scared of what will happen, but also so excited to find out!**


	30. A House Divided

**Chapter 30 - A House Divided**

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I walked through the forest surrounding the plantation to return my beloved Céleste to the grave in which I had previously buried her. This was a wound that had reopened against all probable odds, but defiance was an art in correlation to my niece. Perhaps it was that I had failed to effectively punish her for her rebellious acts in the past, or she was angry with me for hardening my heart and creating distance between the two of us. Either way, she was becoming something entirely unacceptable at best, and exceedingly dangerous at worst. I could not claim her actions and attitudes to be unjustified, but they were theatrically indignant. She had been left with the choice to either rise above and be proactive in reaching an understanding with her father, or express her pain and frustration with resentful cruelty. Fiona had chosen the latter, enkindling deep regret concerning my decision to forcefully propel her toward her tempestuous hybrid father.

The sight of Céleste's disturbed grave enraged me. The shovel Fiona had used to dig her up was still lying in the pile of dirt, dirt that had been carelessly flung in every which direction. Fiona not only invaded my privacy by prying into my journals for the second time, but she had also broken my word, my final vow to Céleste. Though her bold initiative to free the wolves ended in triumph and could be applauded, I found it hard to believe the act was selfless and that there had been nothing for her to gain in rushing to their aid. Fiona must have made some sort of deal with them. I made a mental note to investigate the matter at a later date.

As I buried Céleste, I made an effort to bury my anger toward Fiona with her. What was done could not be undone. Céleste's worldly life was over, and while I would always cherish the time I had with her, I must now focus on the living. I did not possess the power to change what happened here, but I could pursue the redemption of my family. I could nobly quell Fiona's hostility, encourage her to have a steadfast relationship with her father, and begin to mend what I had cruelly broken in my own connection with her. Niklaus may be Fiona's biological father with horrific issues of his own, but I was the one responsible for unleashing the devil within.

After saying my last farewell to Céleste, I got into my car and drove to the Abattoir. There was a substantial amount of conflict between my brother and I, though we both shared the conviction that we needed to play on the same team in order to grasp control of Fiona. She was becoming brazen and fearless, characteristics which would inevitably evolve into abominable, reckless behavior. She was on the brink of a corybantic - and likely violent - rebellion. Niklaus saw this, he feared his daughter would get caught up and carried away in the mayhem just as he had himself in many instances before, and he would do anything to keep her from slipping into an orgy of destruction.

It was a task he could not do alone, hence the reason I was taking up residence in the compound. Niklaus and I needed to stand together as one right now for Fiona's sake, therefore our sibling feuds would have to wait. As a bonded duo, he and I were a force to be reckoned with; previous experience had taught me that much. There was not a doubt in my mind that we would be successful as a pair if we prioritized Fiona and put all other issues aside. I was prepared to set a verbal contract with my brother, but that concept was momentarily impeded as Niklaus and his daughter were in the midst of an intense, heated argument when I arrived.

"You aren't going anywhere!" my brother roared.

"I was going to leave _yesterday_ , but you decided to finally explain the past to me so I stayed. If you thought the sad, pitiful story of our past would coerce me into staying in New Orleans, you're a bigger moron than certain politicians! I've heard all I needed to hear from you, and I don't want to live in your house anymore! I've made my choice, so unless you want me to hit you with a blast of magic powered by rage and frustration that will knock you flat on your ass, get the hell out of my way!" Fiona shouted.

"Circumstances have changed since yesterday, and your plans need to shift accordingly!" Niklaus yelled at her. "Do you have any idea the chaos you created by freeing those wolves? They want revenge on the French Quarter Coven for what that crafty little witch did to them, which causes quite the problem for me seeing as I made a deal with Sophie Deveraux, and I need to keep my alliance with the witches! I do not want to have to slaughter the wolves you just rescued, but if you continue to trouble the water I will have no other choice!"

"Oh my _God_! This is why you and I are always at each other's throats, Klaus!" Fiona vented. "You will always choose your power, your alliances, your city over me!"

" _I'm trying to keep you safe_!" Klaus reasoned exasperatedly. "The witches would still come after you given the chance, and the wolves could spur this city into an uprising that would place us in the center of the battlefield! Not to mention all the enemies I've made who would be delighted at the opportunity to harm you! The attention that supernatural warfare would bring to this city would shine a spotlight on you! You and I have our strife, Fiona, I know that, but I _do_ want to protect you. You need to let me."

Fiona was crying now. "But I don't trust you!" She glanced at me. "I don't trust either of you."

I used her brief, silent acknowledgment of my presence as an opportunity to interject myself into the conversation. I slowly moved closer to her, my hand extended toward her, palm down, as if she were an animal that was ready to pounce. Her eyes darted back on me, taking sharp focus as if she were sizing up a threat. Those beautiful blue orbs communicated anger and hatred, but the undertones of hurt and sadness at the mere sight of me were inexplicably painful.

"Please listen to me, my sweet Fiona," I began calmly. "I am the one deserving of your rage, not your father. His intentions are pure, mine were not. You have every reason not to trust me. I understand that, and I am not asking you to put your faith in me. I deceived you, manipulating you into killing your mother; Niklaus is not responsible for that. Your frustration and your distrust should be with me, not him. You are free to make your own decisions, all I ask is that you do not hold what I made you do against Niklaus. Allow him, your father, to keep you out of harm's way."

"Stop with the noble scapegoat bullshit. You say that as if he's innocent," Fiona sneered. "Pardon his role in my mother's death; there are still dozens of transgressions meriting payback. He abandoned me, he abused me physically, verbally, and emotionally, and even now he still desires to control me and use my power for his purposes, to strengthen his rule over the city. He only cares about me when it's convenient, or when he wants something from me. Are you telling me I can trust someone who does that?"

"You can trust Niklaus to protect you from danger," I told her. "You have my word on that."

She snorted. "Your word doesn't mean much to me anymore. You've given me your word on a lot of things and broken it on nearly as many."

She wasn't wrong. "I know I no longer hold any credibility with you, Fiona Nikol, but please trust and obey us on this. For your own good," I told her.

Our eyes locked on each other, staring firmly, waiting for the other to concede. I could see in her eyes that she still looked to me for leadership. It was likely unintentional at this point, but she had viewed me as an authority figure for a notable length of time, and heeding my commands was instinctual to a degree. My voice was entrenched into the wiring of her brain like a significant memory, she was sensitive to the mere tone of my voice. Challenging me went against what she had been taught, therefore creating the need for a pause. That pause meant she was contemplating her options, and those moments spent in consideration allowed me the chance to influence her decision.

"Niklaus and I are your family," I said to her. "We are not without defect, but we will remain by your side through anything, Fiona Nikol. Always and forever, that is the promise you were born into. You came searching for your father, and he is right here in this room, doing everything he can in order to protect you. I know our family is divided, our relationships are strained and stitched together with a loose thread, but we are still _family_. We must remain together if we are to survive."

"Honestly, Fiona, your survival is my only motive here," Klaus added. "I don't think you comprehend how many people out there wish to see you dead. Leaving the compound and venturing out on your own could kill you."

"Maybe I don't care if I die, has that ever occurred to you?" Fiona asked. "Elijah, not so long ago you told me that I'm more trouble than I'm worth, amongst other various insults. Your harsh words still play in my mind like a record, haunting me day in and day out, making me question parts of who I am that had been firm and secure. I'm trying to let all of that go so I can move on with my life, but the cuts are deep. They are still bleeding. I've got just about nothing left to lose, so death doesn't scare me the way it used to. The prospect of my death should please you, Elijah, seeing as how I was such a burden."

None of the cruel words I had said to her were true, and it broke my heart how _easily_ she had believed me when I told her those awful things. This girl viewed abuse and abandonment as a normality, it came expectedly; it was love and tenderness that surprised her. Fiona was strong and beautiful, and I yearned to tell her that I loved her and did not mean the horrible words I had said. I couldn't, and I did not know how to respond to her now because all I desired to do was provide her with love and comfort the way I had done before.

"Your life is worth more than gold," Niklaus told her vehemently. "Elijah may have grown weary of you, but I most certainly have not. I was telling you the truth when I said I wanted to do right by you. I cannot change what has happened, but please, let me do better now. Let me take care of you. At the very least, let me keep you from getting yourself killed."

She huffed. "I'll stay one more night and give you two clowns the chance to settle the supernatural communities, but in the morning I'm gone. I don't care if the city is engulfed in flames, I won't be here to see it."

Fiona stomped back upstairs, towing her suitcase and feline pet along with her. My brother and I both breathed sighs of relief at her compliance, but alleviated feeling lasted only temporarily, for we had quite the task on our hands. We had less than a day to end the quarrel between the witches and werewolves and get the city under control. Yes, Niklaus and I were in for a long night, but at least his daughter was staying put for now.

Niklaus sighed again - this time in expression of stress - and retrieved a bottle of bourbon. "I'm going to lose her, Elijah."

"I will not let that happen," I told him, taking the glass he'd poured me.

"All we do is fight with each other," he said. "Why should she stick around for that?"

"You and I have spent the majority of the past thousand years fighting, and I am still by your side," I pointed out. "It is called family."

"All this chatter about family," Klaus laughed dryly. "What does 'family' even mean anymore?"

I suddenly realized that was not a question I had the answer to, so I chose to discuss a different topic. "Well, we have approximately twelve hours to subdue the rising tension in this city. I assume you have a plan?"

Niklaus smirked. "Of course I do. Meet me at the cemetery in one hour."

I gave a nod as Niklaus vanished from the compound. I indeed felt a bit anxious as my brother was nothing short of diabolical, but I knew I could now trust him to protect Fiona. The change in Niklaus' regard toward his daughter was incredible and brought me a true sense of peace. As terrible and guilty as I felt for hurting Fiona, I was glad to see that distancing myself from her had worked to unite she and Niklaus. My greatest fear was that my sacrifice would have been in vain, but I had witnessed firsthand that they were indeed making progress. I was happy for them, happy my brother was headed toward salvation, but I was also a bit envious. I was devoted to my brother, but that did not change how much Fiona means to me.

Unthinkingly, I hesitated outside of Fiona's bedroom door. I closed my eyes, listening for her breathing, and determined she was soundly asleep. Next I knew, my hand was on the doorknob and I was standing in her room. I sat down quietly at her bedside, taking a moment just to watch over her - something I had not been able to do in months. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully, which brought me a bit of comfort, but I _missed_ my little girl. I felt something cold trickle down my face, and I found myself crying, silently. I instinctively began to stifle my emotions, but the thought that this was likely my final chance to watch over my niece made it impossible to return to stoicism. Tomorrow she would be leaving the city, and our relationship would be left broken.

"I love you as I would my own child," I whispered, kissing her forehead softly as not to wake her. "I wish things did not have to be this way, but if this is what it takes to improve the circumstances between you and Niklaus, it is a sacrifice I am more than willing to make. No matter what, I refuse to let you go through life without your father. I do not enjoy making this choice for you, but it must be done. Perhaps someday, you'll forgive me."

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

"Do you really have to go?" Camille complained, stroking the side of my face as we lied naked in her bed.

"You know I wouldn't say so if I didn't," I told her.

Cami wrapped the bedsheet around herself and sat up, leaning on her left arm while continuing to caress my face with her right hand. "Should I be worried?"

I laid my hand on top of hers and smirked. "Have you forgotten I'm an immortal hybrid?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but if you're fighting with your daughter again, it's possible she could seriously injure you. The stories you've told me about her power combined with the fact that _you're_ her father makes a catastrophous recipe. Tell me, how much does she take after you in the violent revenge department?"

"That is best left to the imagination," I chuckled. "You can relax, she's cozied up in bed for the night. I, however, cannot be so fortunate. She's created quite the mess for me, which I deserve, but it's a nuisance nevertheless. If I'm not successful in convincing both the witches and the werewolves to stand down tonight, my daughter will be in more danger than she's ever been and this city will transform into an ugly place. It's madness how a small teenage girl can upset the entire New Orleans."

"At least the two of you are communicating," Cami tried.

"I wouldn't call it communicating," I said wryly. "More like playing supernatural battleship."

"Gee, I wonder who she could have learned that from," Cami said sarcastically.

"Not you too. Elijah has already taken it upon himself to remind me that I'm responsible for creating the little monster."

"She's not a monster, Klaus," Cami said, her tone changing to her "therapist voice" as I called it. "She's furious with you, and she has every right to be. I'm not going to rub your mistakes in your face, but I'm sure you understand that it's going to take time to make up for what you did. And some of those things that wounded her you will never be able to make up for, but if you continue to be kind to her and love her like you are now, she will forgive you enough to see past those things. I know it's not in your nature to be patient, Klaus, but you don't really have a choice in this situation."

I sighed. "I know that. I just wish I knew how to make her stay in the city without upsetting her. I haven't been able to think of a way to force her to stay put that doesn't fester further resentment. I'm afraid that if she leaves now, she'll never come home."

"Do you want me to try talking to her?" Cami offered.

"Now there's a bad idea," I said. "She's worse than I am."

"She's seventeen. I might not be a tribrid, but I was a seventeen-year-old girl once too. Many of the emotions and behaviors that she's experiencing is exactly what most teenage girls go through, they're just magnified because she's… special. I could help her work through them, and at the very least, she'd have someone to listen to her," she reasoned.

"I hang on her every word," I replied. "She just typically doesn't prefer to discuss things with me, hence why I now have to establish peace in a city that has never known the concept."

"I wasn't implying that you don't listen to her, Klaus. I know you do, and I know you're trying your best to give her what she wants, but when's the last time your daughter was able to have a conversation about life with a mature, educated, stable-minded woman?" Cami rephrased.

The answer to that question was a mystery to me. The only female who had ever been a benevolent influence in Fiona's life was Rebekah, but their time together had been brief, and I didn't know what was and wasn't discussed in their conversations. Now my sister was far away, pursuing happiness, and she'd been overt about not wanting to hear from me until the sun was turned into blood. To my knowledge, neither Fiona nor Elijah had been able to contact her. My little sister could keep up a grudge forever, especially when her reason involved a dagger.

"I see your point, but my daughter is out for blood right now. Once she figures out that you're someone I care about, she'll use that against me. She'll hurt you."

Cami shook her head. "I don't think she would, Klaus. She's angry with you, but you're her father - she doesn't hate you. Do you really believe she's vengeful enough to gravely hurt you like that?"

I looked at my sweet Camille. So precious, so innocent, yet so wise. She always saw the best in people and was sympathetic towards even the worst of beings. She'd gone into the field of psychology to discover what makes good people do terrible things, and she desired to find out why she herself, a pure heart, was so drawn to the darkness. It warmed my soul that she wanted to help my daughter, but she was greatly mistaken about Fiona's self-control.

"You said it yourself; Fiona takes after me when it comes to revenge. If I thought it was safe for you to be near her, of course I'd let you help her. I do not doubt that she would benefit from your counsel just as I have, but she is dangerous to everyone who happens to cross paths with her right now. Remember the tales I've told you about my past murder sprees? I believe she's on the verge of becoming a similar nightmare. Last night, she brought Elijah's lover back from the dead, only to kill her in front of him," I said solemnly.

Cami's face turned shocked and sad. "I… I don't know what to say. Most families argue and give each other the silent treatment or act passive aggressively for a while, but then they move on. Their problems may pile up but murdering a loved one as a means of revenge is not…"

"Camille, I told you, my family is not for the faint of heart. The terrible things we do to each other, the lies, the tricks, the treachery - that is our normal," I said. "Do you see why I am so afraid to love you? You could end up collateral damage. You are risking your life when we're in proximity, just having me in your apartment increases your chances of being harmed. Associating with me puts you in the line of fire should my enemies come."

"Stop that!" Camille shouted. "I see what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work on me. You've compelled me, you've been mean, and now you're using your dysfunctional family and a millennium of enemies to convince me that you are toxic, that you are no good for me. You are never going to scare me off, Klaus. You are worth _every_ risk. Do you hear me? You are everything to me."

The emotion building up inside me was unbearable. "I have to go."

"Why are you doing this again?" Cami said frustratedly. "We're in the middle of a deep conversation and your first instinct is to run! Why are you always leaving me?"

I grabbed her by the waist. "Look at me, Camille," I demanded. "I am not leaving you. I have to go, I have to deal with this, but I will come back. I am not leaving you ever again, I promise."

She nodded, tears that may as well have been diamonds fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be clingy and I'm not usually so insecure but…" she trailed off.

"But I've left you before," I finished. "It's okay, I don't blame you for being concerned. Just know that you don't have to be. I am here for you, Camille, just as you have been for me all this time. When you recorded my memoirs, when you helped me identify my feelings, when you called me out on my gruesomely unprincipled motivations… I will stay by your side as long as you want me, but right now I really must go."

"Be safe," she said, stroking my face one last time.

"I will," I promised as I tucked the sheets around her. "Get some sleep, Love."

* * *

My mood went downhill considerably as I trudged through the swampy land of the bayou. The Louisiana wetlands had never enticed me, and having to traipse around the swamp and all of its crawly and buzzy creatures during the nighttime was even less alluring. There had just been a heavy downpour of rain, making the ground mushier than usual, and my attitude soured with each squishy step. Fiona had lifted the curse on the werewolves; I didn't understand why they didn't migrate to the city, which possessed many treasures like electricity and indoor plumbing.

I was approaching Crescent territory, and at any moment now they would come running to investigate the intruder. For their sake, I hoped they would delay a couple of minutes to give me time to quell my irritability that had been aggravated by my safari through the woods. I knew Fiona would never forgive me if I slaughtered the lot of them because I'd gotten mud all over my thousand-dollar shoes. With any luck, they would be inclined to a simple negotiation, and I could be on my way back to Camille.

My identity and reputation must have preceded me as no one came forward to greet me. I reached the camp without having been stopped by anyone, but I was aware they were hiding in the vicinity. I could smell them, and I felt dozens of pairs of eyes on me, watching me from every angle. They'd been forced to live as animals for the past twenty years, I suppose their skittishness was warranted, but I couldn't convince them to not attack the witches if they wouldn't chat with me.

"Crescent wolves!" I addressed. "I know you're here! Your scent manifests above the stench of the bayou, it's quite a relief, actually. I invite you all to come out of hiding! You can relax, I assure you I mean you no harm! I simply would like to talk!"

Aside from the beating of their hearts, they made no sound.

"Are you not brave enough?" I goaded. "Your plan to massacre the witches will only result in your own deaths if you cannot even summon the courage to have a chat with me, the Hybrid."

That remark struck a nerve, just as I'd intended. Slowly, figures began to emerge from the shadows, each having some type of weapon in their hand. Most had bows and arrows, a few had machetes and other large knives, but not a single one carried anything modern like a gun. It was almost laughable. Had there not been important business to be handled, I probably would have laughed.

"Your kind ain't welcome here," one of the men said, coming to a halt about ten feet away from where I stood.

"My kind?" I inquired. "I am both vampire and werewolf. If I could separate my vampiric nature from my wolf side to conform to your standards and forgo offending your society, I most certainly would."

"Don't be glib," he rebuked. "What do you want?"

I smirked. "Well, a proper introduction would be appreciated."

The man levelled a look. "I am James of the Rayborn bloodline, I am one of the Crescent alphas. These are my sons," he said, gesturing to the young gentlemen flanking him. "Mark, Sam, Luke, Jake, Seth, and Nate."

"Aren't you all a Robin Hood bunch," I mocked. "Am I supposed to be threatened by your toys?"

"Why are you here, Klaus?" James demanded.

"A little birdy told me that there's a brewing thirst for revenge around here," I said. "You've been plotting against the witches. While I understand the motive, I'm going to ask that you refrain from taking such vindictive action."

"You may be king of the city, Klaus, but in case you haven't noticed, the bayou is outside the borders of New Orleans. This isn't your jurisdiction," James snarled.

"Well, I tried to be nice about this, but I guess we'll just have to do things the hard way," I responded evenly. "It's a shame when the alpha doesn't know when he's in over his head, but I guess leadership is a learning curve for everyone. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider your answer, Alpha Rayborn?"

"The Pack was imprisoned by the curse those witches cast for more than twenty years. It is more than just that we retaliate," James reasoned.

"I do not disagree with you, but the witch who cursed you is dead. She may have been of the same coven, but her bloodline ended with her death. As it stands, the witches have no plight with the lot of you, but if you start murdering them you will unleash a vendetta that will never be tamed," I told him.

"And that's our choice to make," James insisted.

"I will not allow such an uproar to occur in my city. If you truly intend to start a riot, I will have to put a stop to it here and now," I threatened.

"So kill us," James said. "If we're gone, new wolves will move into the territory and won't give a damn about the rules or customs that have been established."

"When did I say my plan was mass murder?" I grinned devilishly. "Why would I kill you when you could serve a purpose?"

"And what purpose would that be?" Alpha Rayborn queried.

"Why, I could make you into hybrids," I explained smoothly. "I'll feed you my daughter's blood, snap your necks, and then you all would awake as powerful hybrids. You would be sired to me, you would do everything I tell you to, and my control over you would be limitless. The Crescent Pack would cease to exist, and you would all be under my reign until the end of time."

"You can't do that," the alpha ridiculed. "I've been studying the process of the hybrid transition since I got word that you were terrorizing packs in the Appalachians. It takes a doppelganger, which you don't have, so you can't turn us."

"Yes he can, Father," one of his sons spoke up. "His daughter is a tribrid. A vial of her blood and we are sired for eternity."

James turned to his son. "How do you know this?"

"I just do," the young man replied. "Trust me."

The alpha nodded and shifted his attention back on me. "We'll stand down, for now. Just leave my family alone and go back to where you came from."

"I'm glad you've come to your senses," I said. "I have one final request."

Alpha Rayborn grew angry again. "We're not in the habit of doing favors for vampires."

"I wouldn't be so quick to rudely decline if I were you," I snapped. "Since you've apparently failed to make the connection, allow me to enlighten you. My daughter freed your entire clan from the curse that plagued everyone except your bloodline. I do not know why you were exempt, but I know your comrades, your extended family members, and your sons' mates weren't so lucky. You may not have been affected directly, but that curse was still a heavy burden for you. My daughter was the only one who could save you, and she did. You all should be kneeling before me, but I know it is not in your nature to hail to kings of other divisions. Let me ask you this, are you righteous toward those who've aided you? Are you at least respectful?"

The alphas brow furrowed. "Of course. Why?"

I did away with my abrasive tone and exchanged it with a more calm, diplomatic voice. "The girl who rescued your pack has troubles of her own. With each passing day, the city becomes less and less safe for her, and I fear soon she will run. Before she goes, I want to be able to tell her that this bayou is a safe haven, that the Crescents will be a sanctuary and protect her as one of their own. Given what she's done for you, can I trust you'll be accepting of her?"

James relaxed slightly and took a few steps closer. "You could've led with that. Concern for your child is something I can relate to. I know what Fiona did for the pack, but I would take her in regardless. She already knows that she'll always have a home here with us. From one father to another, I promise I will look after her if she comes our way."

I nodded, pleased by his affirmation. "Thank you."

I was about to leave when I noticed that one of the boys - the one who had convinced his father to stand down - was still watching me as wide-eyed as he'd been when he first saw me. The others' expressions had changed, but his had remained with an intense curiosity. He seemed to somehow have a different take on me than the rest of his family, and it stood out enough to bother me. What did he know about me? Was he hiding something?

"Why is that one still staring at me?" I asked, pointing to the son he'd called "Luke."

"We're all staring at you," James replied. "If you're uncomfortable with it, feel free to get the hell out of here."

I scowled. "I see I've overstayed my welcome. Very well, I'll get on my way. Remind your son that it's not polite to stare."

I went back to Camille's apartment and spent the remainder of the night with her. Morning light came all too soon, and I quietly left Cami's flat while she was still asleep. I wanted to be at the compound when Fiona woke, I wanted one last chance to convince her to stay. Perhaps I'd gone about fatherhood all wrong, but I was ready to fix it now. The thought of Fiona running away, thinking that I didn't care about her, that she was nothing more than a grab for power burned painfully in my stomach. I would not survive if our relationship was left as is.

I returned to the compound and found Elijah standing right near the door when I walked in. His eyes were dull, and he appeared tormented by melancholy. I'd never seen him looking so sorrowful. My jaw tightened and my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What happened?"

My brother looked at me miserably. "She's gone."

My stomach churned. "When?"

"I went to check on her as soon as I awoke. Her room was empty," he said. "She must have fled while it was still dark."

Anger began to rise, bubbling to the surface like lava inside a volcano. "Well she couldn't have gotten far! What are you standing around for? We need to go after her!"

Elijah put a hand on my chest, stopping me. "Niklaus, it is too late. Nothing we say or do will bring her home if she doesn't want to be here. She has made her wishes clear, and if we go after her she will lash out at us with unprecedented fury. We've lost her, and now we must live with it."

Tears of hurt and rage fell from my eyes. "This is your fault, Elijah," I spat. "I know you've been cruel to her on purpose. I cannot fathom the reason, but I do know that if you had not taken away your affection, Fiona would still be in this house. All hope for my redemption, which you've been chasing like a fool, has been lost too. I am free to continue to be the nightmare I have always been, and you… You can disappear too for all I care. Family has been rendered meaningless."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry everyone, I can't seem to keep a schedule these days. Argh! Anyway, apart from being posted late, did you like the chapter? What did y'all think? Thank you so much for the support you've given me and this story, I love you all to pieces, and I would love to hear from you! Don't forget to follow/favorite this story so you get notifications when a new chapter is posted, and share this story with someone you think might enjoy it. Once again, thank you all so much for your patience and I am so happy and honored to write for you. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up on Wednesday, otherwise it will be sometime next week for sure! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Better To Be A Hostage Than A Mikaelson

**Chapter 31 - Better To Be A Hostage Than A Mikaelson**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Pain. White-hot pain. My skin was on fire, my veins felt like they were distributing acid all throughout my body, and my heart squeezed agonizingly in my chest with every beat like it was compressed between two jagged rocks. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, and the only noise I could hear was the sound of my own blood rushing in my ears. I seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, grasping at alertness but continuously losing the battle. There were brief moments of clarity where I could recall what had happened. The memories came in flashes, and the sequence of events was jumbled, but every little thing that I remembered absolutely terrified me.

I struggled to piece the flashes together in chronological order. After the argument with Klaus and Elijah, I'd gone up to my room, feeling unbelievably frustrated and sour about my whole situation. I was mad, I was hurt, and above all I was sick of them viewing me as a child that needed protection when I was a powerful tribrid - strong enough to do just about anything. It had taken me forever to fall asleep, I was so angry, and the more I tried to _not_ be angry, the angrier I became. Then I tried to just not think about it, but the more I focused on not thinking about it, the more I thought about it. I was accustomed to tossing and turning and struggling through the night, most of my nights were spent that way, but it had been a while since my hours of darkness were that excruciating.

I'd finally fallen asleep, and the next thing I knew was that there was someone in my room. I'd only gotten to be aware of that for about a millisecond when my neck was snapped, knocking me out cold. I started recovering from that almost instantly because of my supernatural healing ability, and as soon as I began to regain the slightest ounce of consciousness, my neck would be broken again. Though, that must have stopped because presently I was being repeatedly stabbed and suffocated by an unknown assailant. I knew from the burning sensations that I was being pumped full of vervain, wolfsbane, and witch hazel, but I hadn't been able to maintain a state of consciousness long enough to figure anything else out. If I was counting accurately, I'd blacked out over three dozen times. I was scared, the pain was unbearable, and I prayed for death as I sank back into the abyss.

A period of time passed, I don't know how long, but I started to come to again. Blackness consumed my vision and for what seemed like years, I only felt the flames that licked my skin as if I was trapped in a raging fire. My ears were ringing, but I was beginning to hear other sounds over the tinnitus. _Drip. Drip. Drip…_ Blood. My blood. Dripping onto the floor at a steady rate. _Drip. Drip. Drip_. That's why I was so weak, I couldn't beat the toxins that my kidnapper was putting into me because my blood was being drained. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ But how was I staying conscious now? My attacker quite obviously knew what they were doing in successfully sedating me, and they seemed skilled enough to keep me that way. I didn't understand how I was waking up… Unless they were allowing me to…

 _Drip… Drip…_ The flow of blood was slower now. Was I healing? I couldn't feel anything apart from the pain, which seemed to be paralyzing me. I was trying my damnedest to move, but my nerves weren't working that well. I felt pressure on my wrists and ankles, indicating that I was bound to a chair, probably with ropes that had been soaked in a solution of the aforementioned poisons. My strength was returning ever so slowly, but it continued to be managed by periodic jabs of needles. The toxins were still being injected into my bloodstream; my aggressor was indeed experienced and careful. A few minutes later, I found I was able to flutter my eyelids. My vision was very, very blurry as I fought to open them.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said. "Excellent."

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light. "The hell are you?" I croaked, my voice rough like it was the morning after a wild night out.

"Shen Min," he said. "You might know me as The Red Sorrow from my time as a torture consultant for Genghis Khan."

The Red Sorrow, I remembered reading about him in one of Elijah's journals. He was one of the oldest vampires of my uncle's sireline, and he'd made it into the history books for his psychopathic love of inflicting pain on people as a human. Obviously, he was using a show of force and instilling fear so that he could control me. While the thought of being held hostage by someone infamous for his vicious, violent acts even _before_ he was turned into a vampire wasn't the most comforting, I wasn't about to show any sign of weakness. I would have to be scared later, right now I needed to be brave and brazen it out.

"I don't care if you're a Gemini who likes long walks on the beach, why have you kidnapped me?" I demanded.

"Because we have a use for you," he said cryptically, his lips curling into a smirk as he injected more vervain into my system. "Or is it some other reason? You'll never know, and it won't matter. Once you've served your purpose, I'm going to break your jaw and slowly pull your intestines out from your body and use them to strangle you."

I snorted. "You really are a bloodlusting lunatic, aren't you? Anyway, you said 'we have a use for you,' who the hell is 'we?'"

"I have not yet been given instruction to disclose that information to you," Shen Min told me sternly.

"Look, I've been a hostage before, I know how this game works. Just tell me what you want so I can get it done and be on my way," I said, sounding bored. "And for the love of God, quit drugging me!"

"You're special," the man said, tilting his head. "I can see why he chose you."

I'd never heard anything so creepy in my entire life.

"Who chose me?" I asked. "Someone chose me? You're working for someone again? Don't you think you peaked as Genghis Khan's torture consultant? Forty million people died due to his conquests, and you were directly involved. I don't mean to rain on your homicide parade, but it doesn't get anymore serial killer than that."

"I will tear your tongue from your mouth if you continue to speak," he threatened sternly, yet his voice was smooth and calm, making him even scarier.

"Yeah, I've never exactly been great about keeping my mouth shut," I said, disregarding his threat completely. "Besides, I know you won't do anything to seriously hurt me. I'm willing to bet the head honcho responsible for this whole fiesta has specifically told you not to get too nasty."

Shen Min's expression grew sly. "You are correct. However, the methods of torment are exclusively mine, and I have orders to execute anyone who to comes to your rescue. Also, I will resume incapacitating you if you attempt to flee."

"What makes you think I want to run?" I asked cheerfully. "Actually, this is a little ironic because I was planning on leaving my home today. I decided a trip away from the Mikaelson craziness would be beneficial to my health. I can't say this is quite what I had in mind, but at least I'm out of that house full of liars and treachery. Hell, this is a vacation condo compared to that dark, medieval fortress. I like all the windows in here."

"Why would you choose to run away from the strongest creatures on the planet?" Shen Min wondered. "I've been observing you for a long time; they would stop at nothing to protect you. Their unbridled devotion to your safety is as inconceivable as it as it is unnecessary."

I winked. "I like to live my life on the edge."

"That is not the real answer."

"Trust me, my life is not that interesting," I told him. "I would like to know a little more about you, though. Torture consultant to Genghis Khan, that must've been a trip. Are you a hitman for Putin now?"

"I know you think you're clever, but I see right through your wit and sarcasm. I will not tell you my affiliation," he said.

"Maybe not, but the fact that you just said 'affiliation' leads me to believe that you're associated with some sort of organization rather than a single person," I said, staring him down. "How's that for cleverness?"

"I have no doubt that you are talented," Shen Min said. "That's why we want you."

"There's that pesky, ominous 'we' again."

"You'll find out soon enough."

As if on cue, Shen Min's cell phone buzzed. He answered the call on the first ring and proceeded to walk away so he could have a conversation out of earshot. Clearly he was rather confident that he had me adequately bound because he didn't do so much as peer over his shoulder as he left me unattended. His confidence was well-founded as he indeed had me subdued, but it was a bold move nonetheless. I impatiently tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair as I waited for him to return. My mental faculties were recovering at rapid incline and my curiosity was beginning to burn more than the toxins that coursed through my veins.

Fortunately, Shen Min's conversation was short and he resumed standing intimidatingly in front of me less than two minutes later. I was dying to know what had been discussed in the call that had obviously pertained to me. My curiosity turned into confusion as Shen Min knelt down and began to unknot the ropes that were binding me to the chair.

I looked at him quizzically. "Why are you untying me?"

"You had plans to eliminate the witches today," he said as he pulled the ropes off. "I've been instructed to assist you."

"You just can't bear the thought of missing out on violent action, can you?" I joked. "Hey, how did you guys know I was scheming?"

"I told you, we've been observing you closely," he said. "You would be amazed by the wealth of knowledge we've obtained by keeping you under scrutiny."

I blinked. "Consider me officially weirded out."

Shen Min offered a hand. I hesitantly took it and he helped me up from the chair. I was a little woozy, but that was remedied by the neck of the human that Shen Min placed in front of my mouth. I sunk my teeth in without another thought and drained the body in a matter of seconds. I shoved the corpse aside and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt, feeling satisfied and much, much stronger.

"All right," I said. "Let's go kill some witch bitches."

* * *

Shen Min followed me through the city like a bodyguard on steroids. Normally, having a babysitter tagging along behind me would aggravate me to no end, but since the man following me was a badass in a league of his own, I felt uniquely unstoppable. I didn't exactly need a sidekick, but having someone at my side as formidable as Shen Min brought about an increased sense of empowerment. The witches weren't nearly as strong as they had been when the ancestors equipped them with extra power to complete the harvest, but fear still accompanied the thought of them. I'd had many traumatic experiences with witches over the past several centuries, and the worst had been with the New Orleans Witches.

I strode through the cemetery gates with a vengeance and wiped out a group of unlucky witches that happened to be standing there. With magic I created a severe storm that caused the remaining bystanders to scramble for refuge like deer stalked by wolves, with my hands I crumbled the brick mausoleums and crushed the stone ossuaries into dust, and with both physical and mystical power, I turned their sacred altar into ruins. It was pouring rain, but fire blazed the ground as I walked. Like a hurricane touching land for the first time, I wreaked havoc upon their community, moving fast and destroying everything in my path.

Abigail, the first witch that was sacrificed in the Harvest, came running through with the misguided notion that she was capable of saving her community. She thrust her palms toward me and began to chant, but I ripped her in half before she could finish her first sentence. Cassie, the second Harvest Witch, attempted to put a stop to my massacre, but she suffered the same fate as Abigail. Many of the other witches tried to put an end to the destruction as well, but they too, failed. Their power was nothing against mine. A few desperate young ladies even resorted to throwing large boulders and chunks of rubble at me with their magic, but it all might as well have been tiny pebbles because none of it fazed me in the least.

I'd become a deadly hurricane. I wasn't in the business of doing things halfway; I would quite literally leave no stone unturned, and the witches more than deserved what was happening. Shen Min was ripping heads off left and right, relishing in their fright, savoring every kill, and I was doing the same. Blood splattered everywhere, covering the earth, coating the mausoleums, and I licked the gore that dripped from my own face. Vibrant, red blood was all over the cemetery, and I couldn't recall a time I'd felt so satisfied.

Despite the delicious smell of freshly spilled blood, the scent of my greatest adversary overpowered all else. My thirst for blood would be insatiable until _she_ was sucked dry. The people who worshiped her had warned her to flee, and she had, but my wolf senses picked up her pungent smell and I tracked her down instantly. Complete revenge was just on the horizon, all I had to do was reach out and take it. Screams of terror echoed throughout the graveyard, and Sophie Deveraux knew I was coming for her.

I traced Sophie's scent to the same crypt where I'd been held captive as leverage when she wanted Klaus' alliance against Marcel. How poetic. I entered the crypt, and the sight could not have been more perfect. Hiding all together was Agnes, Sophie, and her niece, Monique. They all wore identical expressions of undeniable dread; they knew their time on this Earth was ending. I smirked, and that smirk morphed into the mischievous, sadistic smile that mirrored my father's. Their horror was about to become my great delight.

"You thought you'd gotten away with it all, didn't you?" I asked as I stalked toward them, keeping my voice smooth and light. "The lies, the games, the manipulation… You thought I'd be quiet little Fiona Mikaelson. You sure underestimated me."

"It was never anything personal," Agnes said snobbishly.

"That's about enough out of you," I commented as I snapped her neck.

"Fiona, please don't do this," Sophie begged, clutching Monique close.

"Give me one good reason," I challenged.

"Monique wasn't involved in any of this," Sophie tried.

I shook my head. "Nope, not good enough. The pain her death will cause you holds more significance than the fact that she didn't play a lead role in any of the wicked things you did to me. She's better use dead, and right after I kill her, I'm going to kill you. My friend here, Shen Min, is going to help make sure that goes off without a hitch."

"No, Fiona…" Sophie paused and began to cry. "Please."

I grabbed her by the throat. "Now you know what I felt when you made me murder Rowena. Isn't the utter helplessness consuming?"

"She was a cancer!" Sophie insisted. "She would have turned our community upside down, and she would have killed your whole family."

I laughed, squeezing her neck tighter. "The irony is that I have turned the witch community upside down worse than she ever could have been capable of, all because of what you did! And my family is fractured because of your underhanded ploys. The things you claim you sought to prevent still happened, and I am holding you personally responsible."

Sophie fought against my grip. "Do what you want with me, but leave my niece alone."

I looked her square in the eye. "No." I let go of her. "Now enough with the chatter. Shen Min…"

"No!" Sophie cried out.

She lunged forward to save her niece, but Shen Min was tearing Monique to shreds before Sophie could even get a meter closer. Watching Sophie's heart break into pieces as Monique was annihilated provoked a small bit of guilt to stir within me, but it was shut down quickly at the thought of all the pain and suffering Sophie had caused me. This was revenge, this was justice, and this was mine. I had nothing to feel guilty for.

As I prepared to take Sophie's life, I remembered something I had learned from Klaus: There were far worse and furthermore gratifying means of revenge than death. Leaving Sophie alive to wallow in the agonizing pain and misery of losing her beloved Monique would be far more balanced for her crime than allowing her to join the ancestral realm and be united right away. Instead, I would force her to live with the burden of knowing that her niece's blood was on her hands.

"Death is too kind a punishment for you," I said, my teeth inches from her face. "Your life is simply not valuable enough to pay the price of your sins. So I'll let you live, for now. I'll let you rebuild the witches' community, repair the hallowed ground that is this God-forsaken cemetery, and just when you think you're okay again, just when you think I've forgotten about you, that is when I will descend upon you for the last time. And it will be lethal. Until then, now that all of your family is dead, enjoy the pain that I felt when you took my mother from me. Ain't it a bitch?"

I took a mental photograph of Sophie's devastated, bewildered, and terrified face before leaving her to tend to the bodies of her loved ones. As I exited the crypt, my emotions had calmed a bit, and I was a little shocked by the mess I'd created. It had all been intentional, I had known what I was doing, but I hadn't stopped to really see the damage. I'd turned the magnificent city of the dead into something of a warzone, which was exactly what the cemetery had always felt like to me. It was always a place of turbulence and horror, never feeling safe, and waiting in fear for the next bomb to be dropped. The phrase "sweet, sweet revenge" was very true, for I could swear there was a taste of sugar on my tongue.

"I do not understand why you've shown mercy to that witch and left her alive," Shen Min said disappointedly.

"Trust me, that wasn't mercy. I know she'd prefer I killed her rather than letting her live with the pain of losing those she loved. I know you're a psychopath that can't comprehend empathy, but for those of us who do, grief is about as bad as it gets," I explained. "Most people would rather die than feel that pain and guilt."

"That was invigorating, but now we must go. To proceed with the plan, I must return you to the warehouse where the next phase awaits you," he said.

I looked at him sideways. "Dude, you're starting to sound like a robot. A creepy, psychopathic, apocalyptic robot."

As Shen Min marched me through the Quarter back to the warehouse, I half-expected either Klaus or Elijah to appear out of the blue. Part of me hoped they would, part of me hoped they cared enough to not let me go too far from home, but the other part wanted them to just leave me alone. The issue was that since I'd told them I was running away, they wouldn't think twice about my absence. They didn't know I'd actually been kidnapped. Of course _now_ , the one time I need them to ignore what I said I wanted, is when they'd finally decide to respect my wishes. Figures. Shen Min was treating me alright for now, I'd forgotten I was a hostage while we massacred the witches, but now that the action was behind us, I was reminded that I _was_ indeed in a bad situation of my own. Klaus and Elijah had no idea I was in trouble, and they had no reason to come looking for me. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I told you I was a tad worried about my safety and wellbeing right now, what would your response be?" I asked my kidnapper.

"I would say that your safety and wellbeing is not a priority of mine," he said. "Hypothetically."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you wouldn't be very sympathetic," I muttered. "Just a hunch."

"You were not abducted for hateful purposes," Shen Min said.

"Oh, well in that case I feel so much better," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I suggest you find a more sophisticated manner of speech and adopt an attitude of integrity before you infiltrate the presence of the esteemed woman you are about to meet," Shen Min said as we entered the warehouse.

The way Shen Min spoke reminded me of Elijah, and I began to wonder if there was some sort of connection there. I wasn't left with my thoughts for long, for as we walked further inside, I became distracted by the sight of a young woman standing in front of the window with her back to us, staring out at the river. She was tall, built like a goddess, and even from behind I could tell that she was vicious as a viper. She turned over her right shoulder to look at us with the grace of a queen, and she carried herself like royalty as she strode toward us as if the cement floor was a fashion runway.

"Shen Min," the woman acknowledged, her voice a flowing, seductive, old English accent.

"Miss Aya," Shen Min greeted warmly. "I have procured for you precisely what you requested."

"Fiona Mikaelson," the beautiful woman named Aya purred. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Am I finally meeting the person in charge of this peculiar operation?" I asked.

"No," Aya said, pacing around me like a tigress, "but I am his right hand."

I raised my brows. "Huh. Even in the supernatural community a woman can't hold the top position of power. We should start a movement."

"I warned you that she's facetious," Shen Min said.

"She's positively scintillating," Aya agreed with a smile. "Tristan will be pleased."

"Tristan? Who's Tristan? Please tell me that _he's_ the big man in charge because I don't think I can remember any more new names," I said.

Neither of them responded.

"Look, if all you were after was a sarcastic comedian, you didn't have to kidnap me. A couple hundred bucks a night would've been just fine," I said.

She ignored me and continued to speak to Shen Min. "Given her current appearance, she's going to need an extensive makeover before we bring her to meet him. We cannot present her covered in the gore of her victims."

"But it's my best color."

She gave me a somewhat degrading look. "There is a time for piss and vinegar and there is a time for class… This is a time for class."

I snickered. "Says the woman who just said 'piss and vinegar.' Very classy."

"Fortunately, I came prepared," Aya said, showing off a garment bag. "This should look lovely on you."

Without letting my guard down, I hesitantly took the bag from her. I held it up in my right hand and pulled down the zipper with my left, revealing a stunning, silky, red mermaid gown. I let the garment bag fall to the floor as I removed the dress the rest of the way. It was beautiful and obviously expensive, but it wasn't quite what I'd choose for myself. The red was a bit too bright for my taste, and the plunging neckline was much lower than what I usually went for, but Aya seemed resolute in her choice of dress. I suppose I ought to be grateful, most hostages probably didn't get to wear clothes this nice.

Aya started pulling my soiled clothes right off my body. I was standing in my underwear before I could even protest what was happening, but at least Shen Min had been quick to turn around. Privacy, another common courtesy that likely wasn't given to the majority of hostages. I didn't know who my captors were or why they had taken me, but most of all I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Why was Aya getting me all prepped and primped? And, more importantly, what on earth for?

"Tell me, who am I dressing up for?" I inquired as Aya scrubbed the dried blood from my skin.

"He is the Lord Tristan de Martel," Aya informed me, admiration evident in her voice.

I furrowed my brow. "Should I know who that is?"

"Taking into consideration your background, it's unsurprising that you don't," Aya said casually. "Lord Tristan de Martel is the first vampire Elijah Mikaelson ever turned, and he is the leader of the Strix."

I _knew_ these people had a connection to Elijah. The articulate way they spoke, the distinguished way they carried themselves, all mannerisms that mimicked Elijah's. There was a small amount of relief in knowing that these vampires were sired to Elijah, because as his sirelings, they automatically had a certain degree of loyalty to him. If he instructed them to do something or not do something, they would have a difficult time resisting his orders. If he was killed, they were too, so from the beginning of their creation they desired to protect him and could never become his enemies. If they had really been watching me as closely as they claimed, they would know that I meant the world to Elijah. Or at least I had, at one point in time…

"The Strix?" I asked.

Aya zipped up the back of my dress. "Dear oh dear, it's astounding how much you don't know."

I yanked my arm away as she tried to fasten a bracelet on my wrist. "Enlighten me, then," I snapped.

She looked to Shen Min. "We should get going, her family won't wait long to come looking for her. I can do her hair in the car."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll," I said as Shen Min grabbed me by the arm and began dragging me toward the exit. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Aya said. "Come along now."

The two vampires dragged me outside and into a blacked-out limousine. The windows were tinted so dark that even with supernatural vision, you couldn't see if there was anyone inside. If we happened to pass by Klaus, Elijah, or Marcel, they wouldn't be able to see me waving for help. My emotions were heightened and I was feeling very uneasy, and the fact that Aya was roughly wrenching a comb through my curly hair with vampire strength in an attempt to make it look presentable made me even more agitated.

"You do realize I can melt you with a stare, right?" I crabbed at her.

"Shen Min will snap your neck before you even get started if you try anything, and we have a bountiful supply of the toxins he was using on you earlier. Would you care for some witch hazel?" Aya threatened. "I also have a poison of my own devising that I premise would work quite well on you."

I seriously doubted her made-from-scratch concoction would work - though, I didn't want to find out - but I didn't doubt that they had enough witch hazel to severely hinder my magic, and they were older vampires, so they were stronger than me. I had werewolf venom on my side, but all they had to do was drink my blood, which they'd easily have access to, and they'd be healed. I had no choice but to cooperate, and they knew it.

"Fine," I submitted. "Just leave my hair down, I'm not a fan of updos."

Aya finally agreed to leave my hair alone and began painting and powdering my face with makeup. I typically had a very minimal routine, and I could feel that the makeup she was caking on my face was not minimal. I looked in the mirror when she was done and saw that I had the face of a runway model, complete with the smokey eye and red lipstick that thankfully was not as bright a shade as my dress. I looked good, hot, and more like a twenty-five-year-old than a seventeen-year-old - which I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing being I was six hundred years old - but it was more glamorous than I was used to.

"If you promise to be civilized, I will tell you about the Strix," Aya bargained.

Damn, she knew my curiosity was burning. "I'll bite."

"We are called the Strix, the oldest society of vampires this world has ever known. We are the top of the food chain, the smartest, the strongest, and we take what we want, when we want it. The piece of information that's likely the most crucial for you is that the Strix have no tolerance for insubordination. With that said, I have been instructed to make you an offer, and the only way I can do that is if you obey Shen Min and I and do what we ask of you. And believe me, this is an offer you want to hear," Aya said.

"So I get a choice now? If it's my decision, then why did you go through all the trouble of kidnapping and torturing me?" I questioned.

"We had to get your attention," Shen Min said.

"And now that I know I have it, what'll it be?" Aya asked.

This day had been absolutely insane, which says a lot coming from me, and now I had to choose whether or not to listen to an offer from a mysterious organization of the world's oldest vampires in my uncle's sireline, all of whom I basically knew nothing about. What the hell was even happening right now? I didn't get any time to figure that out before I was hit with yet another intimidating and ominous statement from the members of the vampire taliban.

"We're here."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Shen Min might seem like a completely random character to bring into the story, but honestly he just kind of perfectly wove himself in. If you don't remember him, he's from Season 3 Episode 6 of The Originals. After the idea of him popped into my brain, I rewatched that episode to refresh my memory and get a feel for his personality. Only in watching that episode with a critical eye did I realize what POTENTIAL the character Shen Min had in the show. I mean, the guy was a torture consultant to Genghis Khan as a human, and then he became a vampire! That is one badass dude! While I love the show with all my heart, I just felt that Shen Min could have been a great character and one hell of a villain. I have to admit that I was a little disappointed that the Originals writers didn't use that insane background they gave him and do him justice, so I thought I'd put my own spin on it and put him to good use in this story. Then that morphed into bringing in more of the Strix gang. Just thought I'd give you a little explanation on that. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Were you surprised by the arrival of these new characters? What do you think is coming with the Strix? Are you excited to see what happens next? Reviews are appreciated, and I'll do my best to respond to them. I'm excited for next week's episode of The Originals, and you already know that a new TV episode means a new fanfic chapter! Wishing you all a wonderful day!**

 **BONUS: I posted a pic of Fiona's dress on my Twitter account ActressCeCe13 if you want a visual!**


	32. Don't Trust Tristan de Martel

**A/N: Someone high-five me for posting this on time. This chapter is a long one, so settle in everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - Don't Trust Tristan de Martel**

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

Elijah had vacated the compound immediately after I'd snapped at him. I was angry that he'd stopped me from going after my daughter, it went against my instincts, but I knew he was right. Fiona would only continue to run if I chased her, and the last thing I wanted to do was push her further away from home. I just couldn't shake the feeling in my gut that something was wrong. An uncomfortable pit of anguish rooted itself deeper into my stomach with each thought that she was gone. The detestable feeling was foreign to me, and it took a minute before I could attach a word to the emotion I was feeling. _Worry_.

"Niklaus, you are not my favorite person right now so whatever it is you have called me here for, I suggest you tell me," my brother said, storming into the courtyard.

I'd texted Elijah a short while after his departure, telling him that I wanted to talk. I didn't really have a particular topic in mind; I was in the mood for a fight more than anything. My brother had grown accustomed to my provoking after all these years, though, so I'd learned to get crafty when it came to starting an argument. At the very least, I had to present a valid reason for summoning him. It didn't necessarily have to be a clever one, just some explanation as to why I wished he would grace me with his pontifical presence.

"I was curious if you were too sore at me to continue sharing a home together. I just wanted to tell you that I would still very much like for you to be here, living as the unified kings of the city. I know we have our disagreements and transgressions, but I believe the way to begin repairing our familial relationships is in the family home," I said.

"Pardon me, Niklaus, but I find your sudden interest in familial relations a bit strange, particularly so soon after you claimed family had been rendered meaningless," Elijah said, playing with his pocket watch.

"That was said in frustration!" I explained. "I returned home to find my daughter missing!"

"You've been a monster to Fiona for a long time, Brother. What results did you expect?"

"I wouldn't be so quick to assign blame, my brother, seeing as how Fiona grows angry and runs for the hills at the very sight of you," I insulted.

Just as I'd baited him to do, Elijah jumped at me and shoved me into the opposite wall, hand on my throat. "You do _not_ want to get into who is responsible for this," he hissed.

"Don't I?" I challenged.

He tightened his grip. "No, you don't," he said sharply, his eyes darkening.

"And why is that? Too sensitive to acknowledge the pain that you've caused her?" I goaded.

He whipped me across the room again. "The pain that I've caused her? You have got to be _kidding_ me, Niklaus! I am NOT the reason she is hurting. Perhaps I've allowed you to take everything out on me for so long that you've forgotten the things that you consistently blame me for are truthfully your own fault! Centuries ago, you abandoned her in Romania. She has since found you, and you have made her bleed countless times, and now, after all of the conflict and suffering between the two of you, your judgement continues to be clouded by your selfish desire for power. There are moments where I have believed you had made progress, but it was only a matter of time before you did something that suggested otherwise, and this is no different. You are _incapable_ of change, and I am finished making Fiona suffer because of it. I thought she would heal you, Niklaus, but now I see that you are permanently afflicted, and I don't think you even have the desire to change that. Fiona has never been your priority, and she never truly will be."

"Yet somehow she's yours?" I doubted. "It's odd that you deem her a priority when you've all but disowned her. You kicked her out of the house you promised was her sanctuary, and you pushed her away emotionally. Do you know how she used to wail every night for the first weeks she was here? Night after night, I listened to her cry out your name! She was asleep, yet she was screaming for you! That pain was not caused by me!"

We tumbled over the furniture. "You left me with no choice but to distance myself from her, Brother!" Elijah ranted furiously. "I saw the sheer jealousy in your eyes whenever she would come to me instead of you. You cannot handle any emotion that is not ire, and I saw that covetousness grow into bitterness, and that bitterness became irascible, and I cringe to recall what happens whenever you become spiteful!"

"I was not jealous!" I shouted defensively. "How dare you accuse me of being green-eyed when it was you whom was yearning for my child!"

"You daggered me because you were envious, Brother!" Elijah bellowed. "Fiona and I were too close for your liking, so you had to disrupt that!"

"Because you were trying to replace me!" I yelled, tears dripping from my jawline. "You were stealing away my daughter with every second you spent pretending to be her father! I didn't know what else to do! My paternal nature is rubbish in comparison to yours! I know that you have always been better to her than I! Fiona would have chosen you over me if she could!"

I fell back onto the stairs and covered my head in my hands, crying. I'd instigated this fight out of pettishness, but it had come back to bite me in the form of a genuine, wounding argument. This quarrel had been building between Elijah and I for a long time, and now all the pressure was being let out, so of course it had turned ugly. I hated being reminded of the terrible things I'd done to my brother and especially to my daughter; it destroyed me.

Elijah, never able to hold up enough if a grudge to abstain from comforting a distressed family member, walked over to me and placed a firm, caring hand on my shoulder. I felt him drape his handkerchief over my knee, and his hand traveled purposefully over my shoulder blades, massaging my back as I sobbed. I'd seen him do the same thing many times when Fiona was upset. Getting vulnerably emotional like this was more than I'd bargained for, but I suppose I needed the cathartic release. I knew I'd return to a cold-blooded killer once this was over with.

"Niklaus, you were not always there for her like you are trying to be now," my brother said, softening his tone. "Why not should I have tried to be a father to her? She needed one. She still does."

There were several minutes of silence while we both collected ourselves. I took a handful of deep breaths to compose myself, and Elijah fiddled with his suit, straightening the sleeves and such. I'd never understood why he had an obsession with neatness. I'd always written it off as an annoying and slightly comical quirk, but now I wondered if it stemmed from something deeper. I let my mind wander for a while, pondering unimportant things to quell my rage. Once my emotions were under control, I exhaled one last time before speaking.

"I've claimed righteousness in my actions toward you and Fiona, but perhaps I did stray a little too far from the shores of reason."

My brother heaved a long, heavy sigh. "I take that as your way of expressing regret, but more is required to earn my forgiveness. An apology immediately following a dispute does not hold much worth."

To that, I had no reply. Elijah gaited out the door, and I went up to my art studio. I picked up a brush, dipped it into red paint, and began furious brushstrokes across a blank canvas. It was a new technique I was trying out per Camille's suggestion instead of murdering innocent people. Painting wasn't nearly as satisfying, but it was relaxing and entertained my focus. It also required me to control my physical strength, otherwise the brush would go through the canvas and wind up embedded in the sofa. That had happened the first couple of times.

"Klaus!" Marcellus' voice boomed as he strode into the compound. "I got a problem!"

I rolled my eyes, put down my paintbrush, and flashed downstairs to meet him. "Well, taking into consideration that all of your business is supposedly restricted to _your_ side of the river, I hardly see how I should care."

"I think you're gonna care about this one," Marcel said. "There's some new vampires in town."

"If you're referring to Lucien Castle, you needn't worry. He's an old acquaintance," I informed him. "He and I have been catching up."

"I don't know who the hell Lucien Castle is, but Shen Min and a woman named Aya were seen with your daughter at the abandoned warehouse down by the river. I have guys watching the banks, and one of them saw her leave with them and reported it to me. I just thought I'd come by and see what the deal was since I figured you probably wouldn't have given her permission to run around town with someone like Shen Min," Marcel said.

My jaw tightened. "Shen Min?"

Marcel looked perplexed. "You didn't know he was here?"

"If I did he would've been dead the moment he stepped into city limits," I growled.

"I know he's not a huge threat to your family, but he's a poisonous grenade to every other moving creature in the area. I want him gone," Marcel said.

"Consider it done," I said, heading for the door to go hunt down The Red Sorrow.

"Wait, there's one more thing you need to know," Marcel said.

Before he could speak further, his closest mate, Joshua, came bursting into the compound, behaving as if his rear end was on fire.

"Has my decree of forbiddance been taken as a joke?" I interrogated, slightly angered. "Are there more of your daywalkers here that I should tell my minions to refrain from executing?"

"It's good to see you too, Klaus, but if the pleasantries are out of the way, I need to talk to Marcel." He took a breath. "Hi Marcel, all of the Harvest Girls and the witch elders are dead except for Sophie Deveraux, and the rest are in hysterics."

I glanced between the two of them curiously. This was news to me.

"That, is the other thing you needed to know," Marcel concluded.

"Fiona went on a murder spree in the cemetery," Josh said, still talking a mile a minute. "She killed the three Harvest Girls, Agnes, Sabine, and about fifty others. Most of the tombs were blown to smithereens, the witches are scared shitless, and they already want to retaliate. Sophie has told them to back off, but seeing as how she is the first name on Fiona's list of slow, agonizing revenge schemes, I doubt they'll listen to her. Oh, yeah, by the way, Fiona plans on raking Sophie Deveraux over the coals."

I smiled. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm experiencing my first "proud father" moment."

"This isn't a game, Klaus," Marcel said, stress evident in his voice. "You know how the witches get when they are scorned. They have sent this city into an uprising dozens of times before, and I'm not about to let it happen again. Get your daughter in line before she makes all our lives a living hell."

"I have a better chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!"

"Well then get Elijah to do it."

"My daughter is harboring bitter resentment toward both my brother and I. She has made it quite clear that she wishes to be left alone for a while, and I'm guessing that her row with the witches was to prove that she's more than capable of surviving on her own. If I chastise her for starting a battle, I promise you it would result in an all out war. If she sees that her outward expression of power was effective, the less likely she'll be to do it again. She's on a power trip, and we need not interfere if our goal is to not make things worse. I'm not happy about it either, but I'd rather have her running amuck in my city than fleeing to another part of the world," I said firmly.

"What's she so resentful about?" Marcel asked.

"Elijah and I colluded and tricked her into killing her mother," I explained. "You played a part in it too by convincing her to go, but she knows that you weren't aware of what we were plotting. Either she's deemed you worthy of forgiveness, or she figures the collateral crumbs falling from whatever terror she has planned for Elijah and I will be adequate punishment. For example, the very situation that has you standing here, brooding, infuriated with me."

"Rowena Deveraux was toxic, Klaus. She needed to be eliminated, and Fiona knows that. I don't think that's really what has her so pissed off," Marcel judged.

"Well, by all means, if you think you know my daughter better than I do, enlighten me," I dared.

"You taught me everything I know, Klaus, so I know you're not a total donkey," Marcel began. "If you don't see exactly what's going on here, which you probably do, you have to at _least_ have had suspicions about what has happened in your family. Elijah ruined his relationship with Fiona on purpose so that you would bond with her. He did the same damn thing when I was a kid. His animosity towards her, towards me, was always an act. The distance he created between himself and Fiona made room in her heart for you, and by taking away her comfort, it forced the both of you to grow closer with each other. He believes your daughter is the key to unlocking the man inside the hybrid monster."

Marcellus was right, I had suspected as much. I'd ignored it because I didn't know what to do about it. My existing problems with Fiona, my complex relationship with Camille, getting the werewolves to stand down, and the return of an old friend, Lucien Castle, had made a sufficient distraction. Elijah and I were already in the midst of a quarrel anyway, what point was there in adding to it?

"You said there was a woman named Aya accompanying Shen Min?" I inquired.

"Yes," Marcel said. "Why?"

I tapped my fingers in a methodic, calculating manner as I pieced it all together. "It's the Strix."

There was a moment of silence as Marcel digested the revelation. "Shit," he cursed. "I haven't thought about them in over a century. They tried to recruit me to leadership, twice."

"Fiona is treating Elijah like a vendetta, it wouldn't make any sense for her to associate with the members of his sireline who worship him," I said. "My daughter was gone before I returned home in the early morning hours. I didn't think anything of it because last night she decreed that she was leaving. My daughter is strong, untouchable, but if the Strix are in town…"

"You think they took her," Marcel finished. "Yeah, they're a volatile bunch, but still they'd be no match for her."

"If anyone could succeed in abducting my tribrid child, it's The Red Sorrow," I surmised, continuing to tap my fingers thoughtfully.

"Then why the hell are you still sitting here?" Marcel asked.

"Am I to take your gift of pertinent information as a peace offering? Are we on amicable terms now, you and I?"

"I'm not prepared to kneel to you, but we both want the Strix or whoever they are gone and Fiona safe. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Marcel said.

"Fair enough," I agreed. "We'll be in touch."

Marcel and Josh left, and I suddenly had a very busy day on my hands. The first item on the list: a brutal interrogation of Lucien Castle. The prerequisite, though, was informing my ticked-off brother about our newest issue. I knew he would not let out current circumstances stand in the way of Fiona's wellbeing. I dialed my brother and it went right to voicemail, as I'd anticipated.

"Elijah, I know you are cross with me, but your secret is out and it's time your ruse must come to an end. Congratulations, your plan to bond Fiona and me worked, but thanks to your pathetic devotion to my redemption, Fiona has sought validation elsewhere. Marcel has informed me that a little club has come to town by the name of the Strix, I believe you may know them quite well. I am not as knowledgeable, but if I remember correctly, they are not the most transpicuous bunch. I'm guessing Tristan has plans that transcend what he has divulged to Fiona, and I bet their shindig tonight is about more than what meets the eye, so you best be on your way there before she gets herself killed. I've got my hands full with an old friend for now; I don't know how long I'll be. I need for my daughter to still be breathing when I get there, and if she is anything less than unscathed, I will inflict an exact replica of every wound upon your very skin. The same goes for Tristan - and everyone he's ever come into contact with."

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

The limo was stopped in front of a massive, ridiculously elegant mansion. It had the same, beautiful Southern charm that the rest of the houses did, but this one was distinctive in that it was obviously built to astonish. Everything about it was grand, intricate. I was beginning to see why Aya had refused to bring me here in my blood-soaked clothing. As I was taken up to the house with Aya and Shen Min on either side of me, I made sure to note the address.

 _ **7041 Saint Charles Avenue**_

If I could get my hands on a telephone, I'd be able to tell Klaus, Elijah, or Marcel my exact location. Given that opportunity, I would probably choose to call Marcel since I was still fed up with Klaus and Elijah. Even while being a hostage, I didn't want to have to speak to either of them if I could help it. Besides, Marcel had built this city from ash and dominated as its leader for over a century - he would know what to do.

I looked around in amazement and wonder as we entered the foyer. Despite having been surrounded by Mikaelson wealth for several months now, the splendor of life's finer things never ceased to awe. I'd lived my whole life hiding in the obscurest of primitive dwellings because my mother had deemed even a simple house to be too conspicuous. She'd been such a good mother to me in my younger years, but as I'd gotten older, she'd spent less and less time with me at the places where she'd forced me to stay secluded. I'd always believed it was to keep me safe and that she was out fighting valiantly to protect us, but I was starting to think that maybe she wasn't the brave huntress I'd thought her to be. Death had changed her, that was a fact, but even towards the end, when she was still alive, the mother I knew had been altered.

"You look thoughtful," Aya commented, pulling me from my musings.

"I was thinking about my mother," I told her.

"Well stop," Aya said, annoyed. "You're not leaving until Tristan permits you to."

I leveled a look at her. "I'm not trying to conjure your sympathy so you let me go. My mother is dead."

"I see," Aya replied awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, so why have you brought me here? You said you intend to make me an offer?"

"We do," Aya said, leading me down the hallway at the top of the grand staircase. "In a few minutes, you are going to receive a phone call from Tristan de Martel. I do not know everything he has in store for you, but I do know the reason he assigned us to get you in our custody. The city of New Orleans has grown in supernatural population of all kinds. The werewolves have been freed, witches have been massacred, and the stakes have never been higher. The Strix have had their eye on this city for a long time, and Tristan believes that with you on our side, victory is ours for the taking. He wants to transform New Orleans into what it should be, with you as its queen."

I laughed. "Great sales pitch," I said, clapping. "Really, it's great. Problem is, I'm having a hard time buying that the magnificent Lord Tristan de Martel wants me to be queen of the city. All he's after is my power, and he can get in line behind Klaus, the ancestors, and everyone else in this blasted city who thinks I'm a weapon they can wield."

Just then, Aya's phone rang. She answered it promptly, and three seconds later she was holding the phone out for me to take. I hesitated, and Aya's head looked like it was ready to pop off. I grabbed the phone. Screw it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Fiona Mikaelson," a man thrummed in my ear, his voice a flowy, faint French accent. "It is so nice to have you on the line."

"Well, you were sure to get me," I said icily. "It took two of your strongest agents to get the job done. I suppose I ought to take that as a compliment."

"In fairness, the violence was my idea. I had no way of knowing if you would simply come willingly, so I did what was necessary to ensure your cooperation; it wasn't personal. I'm sure you understand that I couldn't take any chances with your capture. I hope there are no hard feelings…"

"I really don't think the objective of this conversation is an apology, so why don't you just get straight to the point and tell me what's up?" I suggested.

"I've called to formally extend an invitation to you, Fiona," Tristan said. "I believe Aya told you a bit about the Strix: who we are, what we're capable of. Every few years, we gather to celebrate our status as the most elite creatures in the world."

I snorted. "Do you create shrines of yourselves as well?"

"Anyway, under the rare instance we feel we've identified someone worthy of our attention, we open our doors," he finished.

"Are you asking me to become a member of the Strix?"

"I'm asking that you consider it."

"What makes you so sure I'm interested in your stuck-up, hoity-toity organization?"

"You haven't hung up the phone yet," Tristan said, smug. "You are the most powerful supernatural on the planet, but you've yet to use that to the full advantage. I know you're holding back because of your family, but if my sources are correct, there is some tension dividing the three of you. Perhaps you are limited here in New Orleans because of your father, but we can offer you a global network. Resources, access, economic and political power… You were born to be a leader, Fiona."

"Just because I was born to be something doesn't mean I have to follow it," I said childishly. "Maybe I don't want to pursue leadership."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Tristan countered, his smugness growing. "If indeed I have failed to pique your interest, by all means, disregard this call. If, on the other hand, you do feel you'd be a worthy addition to our ranks and are interested in hearing more of what I have to say, join us tonight. As of now, you are free to leave if you so choose; otherwise, I look forward to meeting you in person this evening. Don't be late."

The line went dead, and I slowly moved the phone away from my ear, letting my arm fall back down at my side. My skin was covered in goosebumps, and I felt frozen in place. I'd been permitted the freedom to leave, I should be running, but Tristan's proposal had been a solid one and his words were on my mind. I would have access to whatever I wanted, the Strix would be at my disposal whenever I needed them, and I wouldn't have to depend on my family who had wronged me time and time again. Did I really want to walk away from something like that?

"So what'll it be?" Aya asked.

I was about to answer her when I heard a familiar voice. "Is that Elijah?"

"Shen Min, take her away to the far wing for now," Aya ordered before vanishing down the stairs.

Shen Min began to lead me further down the hallway, and I was too mentally distracted to object. I was sincerely interested in what Tristan had said, and I didn't think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't attend the party tonight and hear the rest. If I left now, there would always be some part of me wondering what this could have led to. And I was already all dressed up. Yes, I would go tonight. How bad could it possibly be?

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Niklaus' voice message had been alarming, to say the least. I regretted not answering the phone as soon as I'd listened to it. The Strix, an organization I'd founded to be a society of high integrity, had been grossly distorted and perverted. And now they had Fiona. I knew what clues to look for, so I searched the city, following the secretive traces they'd left behind in hope that it would lead me to my niece. The Strix's symbol was a very distinct owl, and by following that symbol which had been placed deliberately throughout many areas of the city, I was brought right to the front door of the Davilla Estate on the infamous Saint Charles Avenue.

Standing outside, I could see through the large top floor window. Shen Min and Aya were standing with Fiona, whose back was turned, but I would recognize that girl anywhere. Aya made eye contact with me for a split second, and at that moment I burst through the door into the house.

"Aya, darling, please come down here," I called.

"Is that Elijah?" I heard Fiona ask, sounding deeply confused.

Aya hastily ushered my niece and Shen Min down the upstairs hallway before coming to meet me. I was prepared to follow them when Aya dashed towards me and led me to a room in the corner that was likely the farthest away from Fiona. I allowed her to herd me into the room, and she proceeded to close the doors behind her. She spun gracefully toward me, her eyes blazing.

"Elijah Mikaelson, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Oh, I think we both know why I am here," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, your formerly precious little niece whom you've decided to harshly forsake," she taunted.

"I caught a glimpse of Fiona as Shen Min was whisking her away upon my arrival. Aya Al-Rashid, my little protégé, I presume you are the one responsible for my niece's _ostentatious_ appearance," I accused. "Are you not aware that she is only seventeen?"

"Fiona is a beautiful young woman, all I did was accentuate her features," Aya replied. "She should be allowed to showcase her allure, don't you think?"

"What I _think_ is that my niece should be able to choose that which she does and does not desire to put on display," I countered sharply.

"Oh for God's sake, Elijah, she's not dressed as a harlot!" Aya exclaimed in exasperation. "As our founder, you know the Strix uphold a standard of elegant attire and a polished appearance. Fiona matches that description perfectly. You may have renounced us, Elijah, but the impression you made remains untainted."

"I'll be the judge of that at tonight's gala," I said. "We're done here. Now, where is my niece?"

"Based on the drama that we've observed, I highly doubt she wishes to see you," Aya retorted.

I grimaced and rushed at Aya, forcing my hand right through her chest, grasping her rapidly beating heart in my palm. My former lover looked at me with absolute fear as I prepared to tear it from her chest. If I knew her as well as I was convinced I did, this was the way she wished to die. I did not intend to kill her, which she didn't know. I merely wanted the attention of the tyrant in charge of all this monkey business.

"Let her go, Elijah," a voice commanded from behind me. "No need for this to become vulgar."

"And there he is," I said, removing my hand from Aya's chest. "Tristan."

"It's been ages since I've enjoyed a good scrap, but that's not why I'm here," Tristan said.

I walked up to Tristan. "I am not interested in why you are here. I want my niece."

"Yes, she's been in quite high demand lately." Tristan smirked. "It appears we share a common desire."

"Give. Me. My. Niece."

"You'll see her later," Tristan spoke. "She has accepted my personal invitation to tonight's event. You should join us. The Strix would be honored to have their sire attend, I know you would be greeted with a cordial welcome."

"I do not wish to meet the acquaintance of whomever you have managed to gull into joining this sick, twisted disappointment of a society," I derided.

"I wouldn't be so hasty to toss around insults if I were you, Elijah," Tristan said, smugly amused. "Your niece may very well be one of those gullible acquaintances."

"Fiona will never fall for your tricks," I said confidently.

Tristan smiled. "If you were certain of that, you wouldn't have hurried over here. Coming to her rescue weakens the illusion that you don't care about her, does it not? Or perhaps, deep down, it isn't notional after all."

"Do not question my love and devotion for that girl!"

"My, my, my, Elijah, how your temper has grown hotter since I have seen you last."

"You waltz into my city, unannounced, with your flock of sycophants, flaunting news of a threat, all the while your little lapdog Aya is conspiring with none other than my very own niece, Fiona Nikol Mikaelson."

"Conspiring, how grandiose." Tristan smirked. "I thought I was the one with the flair for the dramatic."

"Watch your tongue," I rebuked. "I am not the patient, fun-loving, social butterfly you might recall."

"Your Fiona is a potential recruit, she has nothing to do with the larger issue we face," Tristan said.

"The larger issue?" I queried.

"There's rumors of a budding war between the sirelines," Tristan informed me. "Well as it happens, your line, thanks to my Strix, has wreaked all manner of havoc on Lucien and his assorted interests. As a result, he's desperate to exterminate the lot of us, me, Aya… everyone you've sired. Of course, the economical way to complete this task would be for him to kill you."

I chuckled. "It seems the prolonging centuries have been detrimental to your mental faculties. You're more insane than when I last saw you."

"You don't believe me," he stated. "Perhaps you underestimate Lucien's ambition."

"Why are we suddenly talking about Lucien Castle?" I asked. "The mere mention of his name annoys me mercilessly."

"Your brother has been keeping secrets from you, hasn't he?" Tristan said, amused. "Anyway, while I doubt he would have the gall to attack you directly, I conjecture Lucien might try and find someone else to do it. Namely, Niklaus."

"If in fact there is some sort of conflict that I've failed to notice has been brewing right beneath my nose, what makes you so certain Niklaus would select Lucien over his own family?" I questioned.

"From what I hear, he shoved a dagger in your heart, sent Rebekah running to the far corners of the world, and harshly abused his own child. Most recently he deceived his daughter, forcing her to kill her own mother all because he thought it the logical way to defeat his enemy," Tristan highlighted. "With Lucien in his ear, how long before the logical thing is to get rid of you?"

"That's a good question, but right now, to me, the logical thing is to get rid of you," I threatened.

Tristan smirked. "Aya? Instruct Shen Min to keep Fiona hidden away until tonight's proceedings. Use all means necessary to control her."

Aya nodded and began to exit the room, but I grabbed her by the throat. "If you so much as touch one hair on her head -"

Tristan spoke again before I could finish my threat. "You are in no position to be making demands regarding your niece, Elijah. Not only can I have Shen Min tear her to pieces before you even take another step toward the door, Fiona actually wishes to attend the party tonight. I admit I do not have much experience with children, but, given the strain between the two of you, I doubt she would appreciate being told that because of you, her dear Aunt Rebekah is resting peacefully at the bottom of the ocean."

I released Aya's neck and she immediately dashed out of the room. "What did you just say?"

"Courtesy of my sister, Aurora. She wasn't happy about being left at home when I was coming here, so she decided to cause trouble to get my attention. A dagger was carelessly forgotten at your family home in Mystic Falls, so Aurora used it against Rebekah and aborted her at the bottom of the sea. I was angry at her at first, but now that the little mess she created has come in quite handy, I may have to reconsider my decision and allow her to join me here in New Orleans."

"Your sister is mad. You cannot permit her to travel," I said through gritted teeth. "Especially not here."

"Don't worry, she's still sedated at the moment, but it's up to you whether or not she remains so," he said.

I was angry beyond measure. "What do you want, Tristan?"

"At this moment, I would simply like for you to attend my party. Oh, and if you could have a conversation with your brother for me about what he did to Aurora, it'd save me a trip into the Quarter," Tristan said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Don't be shy to relay the message about Rebekah's predicament as well."

"I hope you know that you are playing with fire," I warned him as I moved toward the door.

"Elijah, I assume you will be back later this evening to escort your lovely niece to the ball? If not, I would be delighted to conduct her myself. She and I have much to discuss."

I glared at him. "I'll be there."

"Excellent," he said happily. "Do be sure to change your suit; you've gotten blood on the lapel."

I decided to leave him with one final intimidation. "My sister may have to be put on the back burner for now, Tristan, but this is not over," I told him.

"I will gladly return her to you when I have what I desire."

"Which is what?"

He smiled maliciously. "Dear Fiona, of course."

It took all of my personal restraint to not end his deplorable life right then. The only matter stopping me was Rebekah. If Tristan died, my sister could spend the rest of eternity lost at sea, and that was a terrible fate I would never allow to befall her. If I had to play Tristan's game - which was akin to a game of chess - for now, so be it. As soon as my dear Rebekah was safely back in my arms, Tristan would meet his end.

I exited the mansion before losing control and ventured back to the French Quarter to speak to Niklaus. I was not looking forward to his rage, though it would be duly justified. The Strix, or perhaps it began with Tristan, Aurora, and Lucien, the most unholy Trinity, had been scheming this up for a long time. Tristan was so many steps ahead of me that it was unbelievable. It wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't immune to my compulsion. After spending a hundred years believing he was me, Tristan had taken measures to ensure that neither he, Aurora, nor Lucien could be compelled ever again. In many ways, Tristan and I were nearly equals, and only Niklaus and Fiona were the Originals most capable of killing him.

I began to formulate a plan for handling Tristan and the Strix. I knew Fiona wasn't in imminent danger. As a matter of fact, with the Strix was probably the safest place for her to be right now since she refused to stay at home. That haughty, dysfunctional group sought the upper hand, and who more superior to make certain they maintained it than a powerful, one of a kind tribrid? They were after her allegiance, and they would protect her for all they're worth. I was not too keen on the idea of her consorting with them, of course, but getting her back would require careful maneuvering. This wasn't a rescue mission. The Strix didn't stoop to obtaining new members by force, instead they drew them out, enticing them until they _wanted_ to become a part of it, and that's what made them so incredibly dangerous.

I had to get Fiona out of there before Tristan got the chance make her an offer she couldn't resist.

* * *

 **A/N: Now we know why Rebekah hasn't been answering anyone's calls. All right, so I received mixed reactions regarding bringing the Strix into the story, which I understand, and it actually makes me really happy to see how passionate you guys are about the story. Concerns were expressed that I'm ruining Fiona's character, and I can see how it might look that way from your perspective, but as the author I can promise you that I am not. There are so many more things to come that you don't yet know about that give me security in what is happening in the story right now, and the creative choices I am making. I don't want to spoil it for you, so I'm going to ask that you please, please, please bear with me and TRUST that it'll make for a good story. Your opinions are always welcome, in fact I truly love hearing them, but please don't write me off just yet. Please wait and see and keep reading what's coming, I promise I will do my best to make you proud, and I do have confidence that you will like it. I know how frustrating it is when you don't know what's happening to the characters that you have bonded with and grown to love and why certain decisions are being made, that's definitely how I feel about the show right now, but we have to keep in mind that it's not over yet. I love you all and am so thankful for you. Please continue sharing your thoughts with me! It makes me a better writer!**

 **P.S. You may have noticed that I revamped the summary for this story. I did not edit anything in the story itself, none of the chapters were changed at all, and the plot is still the same. I just reread the initial synopsis I had written and decided I could do better, it was bugging me. Feel free to give me feedback on that in your review as well!**


	33. Dancing With The Devil And His Heathens

**Chapter 33 - Dancing With The Devil And His Heathens**

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I arrived at the compound, hoping that I was not too late to meet with Niklaus before he went off to wherever it was he intended to go. He needed to know that his rather feisty and perpetually insane ex-girlfriend had our baby sister. I swiftly made my way inside, and as luck would have it, my brother had not yet left to go deal with his old friend, the rodent Lucien Castle. He was, however, on his way out the door, and I knew my standing in the way would put him in a mood, which was already a particularly nasty and murderous state of rage. His eyes flared angrily as I stood in his path, blocking his exit.

"What are you doing here, Elijah?" he grouched.

"We should talk," I said.

"I concur, but I've about reached my quota of dire conversation for the day, so we best put it off 'til tomorrow," Niklaus said petulantly, pushing past me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go murder an old friend before he gets his grubby paws on my daughter."

"Brother, if you desire any kind of reconciliation with me, stay and have this discussion," I said as Niklaus began to walk off. "Lucien can wait."

He halted and spun toward me. "I thought I told you to go after Fiona. Must I do everything myself?"

I rolled my eyes. "I found her already, Niklaus. She is… relatively safe, for now. I will go back to be with her later and guide her out of the nonsense that little weasel named Tristan de Martel has managed to talk her into, but that is not the only issue. In fact, I believe this one may be more urgent."

"Well, don't stand on ceremony, I haven't got all day," Niklaus prompted impatiently. "What the bloody hell else do I have to deal with now?"

"My apologies, I so hate to inconvenience you, Niklaus," I said acerbically, "but it appears that the green-eyed, bipolar, she-devil banshee with whom you once had a passionate love affair has taken our dear Rebekah and hurled her into the ocean," I stated.

Niklaus' eyes flickered furiously. "What?"

"Tristan informed me that Aurora was having another one of her… _episodes_ , and during that manic state she decided to take a trip to Mystic Falls to visit you. Of course, you weren't there, which agitated her, and she took advantage of the fact that Rebekah was there all alone. Unfortunately for us, she came by the dagger that you had left in the house, used it against our sister, and proceeded to deposit Rebekah's body in the ocean. Now, unless you have developed a sudden interest in scuba diving, you must help me conceive a plan to return our sister to land," I said. "The thought of her ensnared at the bottom of the sea, so helpless… Niklaus, I cannot bear it."

"I take it you will lower yourself from that awfully tall pedestal to associate with your bastard brother on this matter then," he said. "Does this mean you've finally forgiven me?"

"I will consider it," I began. "When your daughter forgives you, Rebekah floats to the surface, Céleste rises from the dead, and _hell freezes over_."

"Céleste was Fiona's doing," Niklaus asserted.

"You gave her the idea," I averred.

Niklaus huffed. "Does Tristan know where the wicked little cricket dumped our sister?"

I paced the room. "He acts as though he does; however, I doubt the credence in that. My premise is that Aurora would not simply share Rebekah's location without first obtaining a promise from Tristan, which he would be hesitant to supply given Aurora's mental status. It's plausible that the Lord Tristan is allocating significant effort into getting that information out of her, but he made the rookie mistake of revealing to me that the Lady Aurora is currently sedated, which would make interrogation exceedingly difficult. All of this leads me to believe that neither one of them knows exactly where Rebekah is, and that they had someone else accomplish the task of leaving her body where it cannot easily be found."

Niklaus' jaw tightened and he shook his head in frustration. "Someone like Lucien."

"Precisely."

"So to sum it all up, my daughter is the prized golden trophy sought by a terroristic mob of ancient lunatic vampires, my sister is drowning repeatedly at the bottom of the ocean by virtue of my crazy redheaded ex, and a meek, lowly stable boy turned arrogant, overconfident, uncultured savage, whom I was planning to kill today, is the key to returning the two previously mentioned Mikaelson women home. And, as per the usual, the whole thing is presumably my fault."

"Quite the predicament, isn't it, Niklaus?" I asked mordantly.

"On the plus side, they are both immortals and their enemies lack the means to kill them," my brother said.

"Niklaus, I must say you have the most peculiar philosophy of optimism," I commented. "I would not call Fiona's pricelessness to the Strix as a living prisoner juxtaposed with the value of her death and Rebekah's perdurable ability to drown and not die a win."

"I suppose I'll have to adapt my plan for killing Lucien into a torture session in which he can survive," my brother complained, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Do whatever is necessary to locate our sister," I instructed. "Now, I have a gala I must escort your daughter to. I am sure she will be _thrilled_ to discover that I am her date for the evening."

"She'll just be glad that it's you whom is accompanying her and not me," Niklaus said, his face tinged with sadness.

"I would not be so certain," I countered. "Neither one of us is in her good graces."

Niklaus looked shamefully to the floor. "We must stop hurting her, good reason or otherwise."

"Agreed."

"Elijah," my brother said.

I met his eyes. "Yes, Niklaus?"

"I know our allegiance is questionable at best, it has been for a while, but I do see that throughout time, you have consistently stood by me in some form or another," my brother acknowledged. "You gave up your relationship with Fiona for my benefit, and granted our father-daughter bond is still very broken, I want you to know that your sacrifice was not in vain. I know she's my family. I see that she needs me, and I want her. I love her."

I pulled my brother into an embrace. "You have no idea how long I have hoped you would say that."

I smelled the salt of the tears that began falling from Niklaus' eyes. "What if she never forgives me, Elijah? What if I have lost her forever?"

I wanted to tell my little brother something comforting and reassuring, but I failed to think of anything that sounded even remotely honest apart from this.

"I ask myself those very questions all of the time."

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I stood in front of the full-length, antique mirror in the room that had been offered to me as a space to wait until the party began. I obsessed over my appearance, desperately seeking a distraction from the anxiety that plagued me. My hands were shaking involuntarily, the fear of the unknown rooting itself deep into my psyche as I did not fully know what I was in for tonight. I was beginning to think that not leaving when Tristan gave me the chance was a stupid, stupid choice. As the onset of panic rose in my chest, my hand clawed at my neck until I clasped the Mikaelson pendant that I always wore. I held onto it for dear life as I tried to slow my breathing. The last thing I wanted was to collapse into a full-blown panic attack. My eyes were watering as I struggled to calm myself down, ruining my mascara. Aya had provided me with essentially an entire makeup store on the vanity, but there was no point in attempting to fix my face just yet.

I closed my eyes and pushed all external thoughts aside, focusing in on myself. Deep breathing and taking a moment to just be aware of my body helped to soothe the nerves that had gone haywire. Hairs pricked on the back of my neck and cold beads of sweat oozed from my pores. The palms of my hands were clammy, too, but I ignored it and just clutched the pendant I'd been strangely attached to my whole life.

"Fiona Nikol," I heard Elijah speak, causing me to open my eyes. He had appeared in the doorway.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Hey." I resumed facing the mirror, my anxiety tremendously assuaged since hearing the familiar sound of Elijah's voice. I slowly unwrapped my fingers from the pendant I'd been clenching in an iron fist. I could breathe again.

"You look beautiful," he complimented from behind me.

I wiped my tears and stared back at him in the mirror as I redid my mascara. "Thanks."

"Is everything all right?" he asked carefully, still planted in his spot at the door.

I pondered how to reply as I traded the mascara for a subtle lip stain. I knew he was asking about me, but I didn't want to talk about my feelings, so I responded to the question as if it was pertaining to my dress. "Well, the neckline is a little risqué compared to what I usually wear, but I guess this is a party after all."

Elijah moved a few paces into the room. "That dress is conservative in comparison to what you will witness some of the young women wearing tonight. I assure you that no one will view it as inappropriate, myself included."

I sighed, put down the lip color, and turned to face him. "You promise I don't look like a tramp?"

My uncle closed the distance between us and reached out to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're perfect," he reassured.

I nodded and exhaled the large breath of air I hadn't noticed I'd been holding in. Elijah's hand on my skin gifted me a unique and invaluable feeling of peace that I hadn't experienced in a long time. I yearned to catapult myself into his arms, but I resisted because I wasn't done hating him for the part he'd played in killing my mother. He was returning to the Elijah I recognized and loved, but I couldn't let him get away with how he'd treated me when I still didn't know why he'd changed in the first place. I compromised and decided I would allow myself to take comfort in whatever information he was willing to tell me.

"Can you tell me what I should expect tonight?" I requested softly as his hand dropped from my shoulder. "I'm scared because I don't really know what exactly it is that I'm walking into."

"The Strix are quite the prestigious organization, responsible for countless wars, numerous plagues, assassinations. Their numbers are comprised of artists, politicians, warriors, world leaders, and more areas of talent than you could possibly begin to imagine. They are the most dangerous and influential congregation of vampires this world has ever known," Elijah told me bluntly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, you were supposed to say something to make me feel better."

"I will not lie to you about this, Fiona," Elijah said sternly. "It would be foolish of me to whitewash the organization, and concealing the truth of what they really do would be of little benefit to you. This is serious business here. Do not take lightly anything that happens tonight. This is not fun and games; this is life and death."

"But Tristan said - "

"Please tell me that you are not so naïve that you have fallen for Tristan de Martel's nefarious parlor tricks…"

"Of course not!" I snapped. "I know I'm young by your standards, but I'm not an idiot or a child, and you can stop insinuating as such."

"I did not come here to fight, Fiona," Elijah said, his voice becoming gentle. "I came to stand by your side and keep you from harm."

I gave him a bewildered, withering look. "So now you care?"

"I have always cared, Fiona," Elijah insisted firmly. "This is not the time nor the place to delve into all of this, but I am here for you, Fiona. I am here, and I will stay to make sure that nothing befalls you without your consent."

My knee-jerk reaction was to argue, but I realized Elijah's words were sincere. I would be cautious with my hope, but for now I would accept the kindness he was extending. Besides, having Elijah there meant I wouldn't have to be so afraid of the Strix. I would never admit it to anyone other than myself, and obviously my uncle knew, but I was a bit in over my head with all this.

"Is Klaus coming?" I asked.

"Your father is currently occupied, tending to other important matters," Elijah told me.

"How did you find me?" I queried.

"I created the organization; I know how they operate," Elijah explained. "I tracked you down by following the trail of symbols they distributed throughout the city."

"Symbols?"

"The word "strix" is the ancient-Greek term for "owl"." He pulled out a small, black card with an owl sketched on it in white. "In Greek and Roman mythology, a strix was a bird of ill omen that fed on human flesh and blood. When I founded the group, I gave it that title for that very meaning, naming it after the universal nature of vampires. Owls are also associated with wisdom, but that does not apply so much anymore as the former. The Strix discreetly leave behind traces that only those seeking membership would know to look for, and the symbol is also dispersed throughout areas frequented by potential recruits. This card, when covered in blood, reveals the location of where Strix leaders can be found, or a special message intended for whomever they are levying."

"Like me?"

"Like you," Elijah confirmed. "They have also recruited Marcellus on multiple occasions, but he wisely declined."

I caught onto Elijah's hint. "You think I should say no to Tristan's offer."

"Fiona, listen to me," Elijah said fervently. "Whatever Tristan has promised you is only meant to entice you, he will never follow through. He is not an honest man, he is ambiguous and manipulative, and the only thing you would reap from the experience is misery."

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied with an insolent tone. "Also, that's kind of the pot calling the kettle black."

Elijah scolded me with his eyes. "Be as childish and as contumelious as you wish, Fiona, but this I guarantee you."

I glared at him stubbornly, and his dark brown eyes held a stare right back. I wanted to let him have right then and there, but my uncle was correct about this not being the time or place for the vital conversation we seriously needed to have. I folded my arms across my chest, refusing to back down from the standoff.

"Fiona," Elijah spoke gently, yet firmly, "I am not dismissing your anger and hatred, nor am I requesting your forgiveness. I understand that you do not trust me, and I do not aim to belittle that. I am sincerely trying to help you. I beseech you, Sweetheart, do not flout my warning for the sake of defiance."

"Fine." I looked at the clock. "The party's about to begin. Are you going to escort me or what?"

Elijah positioned his arm for me to take in a histrionic gesture. I placed my hand around his bicep in the traditional manner, and we walked downstairs to the ballroom. I could hear the music as we got closer, as well as the unintelligible buzzing that was a sea of voices. Vampire duos flocked into the room in a consecutive, unending parade. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and hostesses were handing out masques at the entrance. This city seemed to be the hotspot destination for masquerade. I held mine up in front of my face as we ventured into the evening's main entertainment space.

"Holy shit, it's a room full of Elijahs."

"That's enough," my uncle admonished.

I giggled, proud of my witty joke and pleased that I got to hit Elijah with a zinger; it was the least he deserved. I surveyed the room, wide-eyed as I took in the extravagant atmosphere. Twinkle lights were strewn elegantly throughout the room, covering windows and doorways. The dinner tables had elaborate centerpieces, sparkly decorations adorned the walls, and stage lights illuminated the space, set brighter in some areas and dimmer in others. Bodies were everywhere: dancing, drinking, socializing; you name it, it was happening. Vampires drank neatly from the necks and wrists of compelled humans, the waitstaff circled the room with trays of champagne, and there were about eight different groups of performers putting on their respective shows all at once. It was the stereotypical "party at a rich dude's house" scene.

I noticed Aya standing over at the far side of the room, chatting with someone who'd earlier been introduced to me as Mohinder. Shen Min was being a deadly wallflower, he'd probably been tasked with keeping watch and reporting back to Tristan, who was nowhere to be found. Hiding beneath their masques, I recognized a few famous faces, which came as quite a surprise - talk about the Hollywood immortal. In my observation of the room, I realized that almost everyone's eyes were on Elijah and me. My palms abruptly became cold and clammy again.

"They're all staring at us," I said uncomfortably.

"I'm kind of a big deal around here," Elijah reminded me. "Many of them wish they were standing in your place right now."

"So they're all part of your sireline?" I asked, somewhat dumbstruck.

"Tragically, yes."

"Why did you create something like this?" I inquired. "It doesn't seem like you."

"What you see before you is not the esteemed confederacy that I once led. When the Strix association was born and I was the active authority figure, I had wanted to assemble minds curious about the world and eager to improve it, allowing them the time and circumstance to do so. My desire was to create an elite brotherhood of vampires devoted to a new, better civilization. They were supposed to be vigilantes, wipe out terrorist groups, dismantle cruel political dictatorships, and serve the greater good. It was credulous; eventually I was forced to abandon them once I realized I had cultivated a legion of egomaniacal sociopaths."

"I'm guessing Tristan and Shen Min are at the top of the list," I said.

"They are two of the first vampires I garnered," Elijah told me. "And yes, they are the worst of the worst, and so is Aya."

"But she's been in love with you for like, what, eight hundred years now?"

"And for, like, eight hundred years I have rejected her," Elijah quipped. "We had a brief romance back in the twelfth century, but I never truly loved her. Not like I loved Céleste, for instance."

"I'm not sorry I killed her," I said. "If you think you can make me feel guilty for it, think again."

"This is another issue that warrants discussion elsewhere."

"Okay, we'll go back to talking about the Strix, then. So Tristan took over and tyrannically made it into what it is now, a perversion of the benevolent society that you'd created?" I concluded.

"Yes."

"How many members are there?" I asked.

"Thousands, Fiona," Elijah solemned. "There are thousands."

"Obviously not all of them are here."

"No, these are just the ones residing in the continental United States," Elijah said.

There were at least six hundred vampires here. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed." Elijah remarked. "Shall we dance?"

I allowed my uncle to lead me onto the dance floor. He twirled me around before pulling me in to sway side to side. His right hand was on the small of my back while his left held my right, and I settled my left arm just below his shoulder. I knew it was just because we were dancing, but I appreciated the closeness. I'd missed his scent and the soft cashmere texture of his suit. In spite of everything, I loved being back in Uncle Elijah's arms. I missed him so much.

"I wonder where Tristan is," I said, scanning the room again.

"He's about to make his grand entrance," Elijah said.

Sure enough, a man whom Elijah had identified as Tristan came down the stairs and gaited into the ballroom, the crowd parting to open up a path for him. To gain the rest of the guests' attention, the servers clinked knives against champagne glasses, all in unison. The music died down and everyone grew silent, waiting for Tristan de Martel to make his speech.

"Distinguished friends, welcome," he greeted, his voice just as bone-chilling as it had been on the phone. "It is so rare that we are able to come together like this, to revel for one night in the company of true equals. There are a few very important events to come later on, but until then, please delight yourself in the gathering. Let us raise a glass to our power, and toast to another well-deserved celebration of who we are. Enjoy the evening."

"Well that was lame," I muttered. "Donald Trump gives more articulate speeches."

"Behave, Fiona," Elijah said. "Remember, Tristan is dangerous."

The Strix leader began to make his way over to us, and I felt my heartbeat kick up a couple notches. I hadn't been nervous about making Tristan's acquaintance until shortly prior to the party, and my badass chick persona was feeling a little threatened. Elijah had done a good job getting me to dislike his oldest sire, and he'd instilled a decent amount of fear too, which dwindled my confidence. Tristan had sounded intimidating over the phone, and now I was about to meet him face-to-face.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tristan de Martel," the charismatic man said as he approached us. "You must be the famous Fiona Mikaelson, the puissant tribrid daughter of Klaus Mikaelson."

Tristan reached for my hand and softly kissed the back of it. I glanced at Elijah and curtly ripped it away, giving Tristan my best, most terrifying death-stare.

He seemed mildly amused. "Pleasure's all mine, I see. Elijah, when I invited your niece, I didn't dare think you'd come along with her."

Their exchange seemed very ingenuine, and the look Tristan and Elijah shared told me there was something I'd missed. It must have been about something that transpired between the two of them earlier on, when I thought I'd heard Elijah's voice and Shen Min had brought me to the dressing room. Tristan's words didn't outright mean what they said; they seemed to convey a much different meaning.

"Well, she requires a gentleman to escort her," Elijah replied. Ooh, burn.

"I see," Tristan said, brushing off the insult. "Tell me, Elijah, as our founder and patriarch, what do you make of this evening's festivities?"

"Well, let me see… theatrical, ridiculous, tacky, just what I've learned to expect from you."

Tristan chuckled. "Perhaps your niece found it more satisfactory?"

"It's all right," I said. "Though, I don't much like bullies."

"A bully?" Tristan repeated, surprised by my candid remark. "My dear, you barely know me."

I leveled him a look. "You ordered Shen Min to kidnap me from my bed in the middle of the night. If that's not despotic, then I don't know what is."

"As I said, you barely know me," Tristan responded. "Allow me to remedy that, and in so doing, I can explain our methods. Please, just one dance, if it's not an unpardonable intrusion."

I sneered. "I'd rather get a root canal."

"Fi-ona," Elijah hissed at me before turning to Tristan. "Why, of course."

"I mean, yes of course, Lord Tristan," I said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Splendid," Tristan said, offering me his hand.

I hesitantly accepted Tristan's hand and followed behind him as he pulled me away from Elijah. I looked over my shoulder and received a supportive nod from my uncle, letting me know he was keeping an eye on things. All of the party guests stared as Tristan and I weaved in and out of them, wondering who the heck I even was and trying to figure out why both Elijah Mikaelson and Tristan de Martel were paying so much attention to the girl no one had ever heard of. Some stares were mildly curious while others appeared rather envious. Once again I was in a situation where I felt like I had a giant red target on my back, and my skin crawled from the paranoia.

As a new song played and Tristan began to lead me in a dance, the surrounding guests retreated, giving us a wide berth and becoming our audience. When Tristan had asked me to dance, I thought we'd just shift from foot to foot for a few minutes. He'd clearly had something more elaborate in mind because he began what felt like a routine - twirling me this way and that way, revolving around the room as if we were putting on a show. People were watching us, so I actually had to give it some effort, going up on my toes and being conscious of what my arms were doing. Tristan spun me away, releasing my left hand so I could pose gracefully once his arm was fully extended. I used the momentum to perform an impressive pirouette, splaying my fingers out, making them appear delicate and pretty, and I forced myself to pretend that I was enjoying this. I whirled around one last time before Tristan pulled me into a closed dance position and slowed us down with the change of the music. Thankfully, the guests figured out that the spectacle was over and began milling onto the dance floor again, but I still felt an uncomfortable number of eyes on me. I used Tristan as a shield to conceal myself from the prying eyes as we swayed in close proximity.

"I'm glad you came, Fiona," Tristan said as we danced. "Most of the world is unaware of who you are, but when one mentions the Mikaelsons, they are referring to you as well. You are a preeminent member of society, yet your importance is so overlooked and furtherly unknown. I want to help you see just how crucial you are in the supernatural community and teach others that you are of the utmost importance. Tonight will allow you to make up your own mind about our organization."

"My mind is pretty well decided," I said. "Capturing me really didn't make the best impression."

"I apologize for the initial pain and suffering we caused you, but I had to make sure you were given the opportunity to learn who we are and what we do," Tristan said. "I think tonight you'll bear witness to the truth, enlightenments that have been hidden from you your entire life. At the very least, you cannot call us liars."

"I've got plenty of other names that I'd put to use first anyway," I snarked.

Tristan smirked. "There are few novelties left in the world, especially to us. A creature such as you is certainly among them."

"And what kind of creature might that be?" I queried, giving him an alluring smile.

"A tribrid, of course," Tristan said, subtly biting his lip. "You are the only one among us whose life does not depend on the survival of the Original Family. You have the ability to create hybrids who would live to please their sire. You, Fiona Nikol Mikaelson, are one of a kind, and a true beauty at that."

I snickered. "Are you seriously trying to seduce me?"

"These are only sincere compliments, Fiona," Tristan said. "People need to know your name."

"I wouldn't be safe if the world found out who I am," I said. "My family has made enemies every day of their lives."

"The Strix would keep you safe; I myself would protect you," he said, reaching to caress my face.

I grabbed his wrist before his fingers could touch me. "You think you're so refined, but the reality is that you're a dog."

I pushed him away and strode back over to Elijah. I couldn't believe how forward and domineering Tristan was being. He was so desperate for me to join the Strix. I received many scathing looks from the women as I walked by, and I scowled right back, awakening the yellow glow of my wolf eyes. The women quickly abandoned their scornful expressions, the combination of my werewolf eyes and vampires fangs proving an effective drama deterrent.

"That, is one cold-blooded man," I remarked as I resumed dancing with Elijah. "I don't think he even has a trace of a soul. And, you know, you could've warned me about the whole borderline predator thing."

"You would not have agreed to dance with him if I had told you he would attempt to flatter you like that," Elijah said. "Ordinarily, I would eviscerate anyone who behaved so fustainly suggestive toward you, but the evening would have turned quite ugly if you had refused. If it's any consolation, Tristan's nonsense was not genuine, it was only a method to manipulate you."

"That's… better, I guess," I said. "He's still a creep, though."

"All ye maidens heed my warning," Elijah said. "Never trust the hearts of men."

"They will crush you like a sparrow, leaving you to never mend," I finished. "I'm hardly a fragile little sparrow, Elijah."

"I know, but this is dangerous for even you, Fiona."

I sighed and leaned my head into Elijah's shoulder, closing my eyes. I was unbelievably frustrated. I had planned to be far away from the city by now, relaxing on the beach of a distant tropical island, but now I found myself just wanting to go home and paint on the canvases in my room. I knew that if I went home Klaus would make it impossible for me to leave, and I didn't want to see him whatsoever. I needed to get out of town tonight, I would just have to figure out how to make it work. I absentmindedly laid my hand on my collarbone where the pendant of my necklace should've been, but it wasn't there. I stopped dancing.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"My necklace… it's gone."

"Did you remove it before you went to bed last night?"

"No. I never take it off," I told him. "I know I was wearing it when you showed up. I guess the chain must have gotten damaged in the process of being abducted and tortured, it just didn't fall off until now. I probably lost it while I was dancing all over the place."

Elijah stiffened. "That filthy little ferret. I should have known."

"Shen Min? Yeah, I know, he's a real son of a bitch," I said.

"No, Fiona, I'm referring to Tristan," he clarified.

"What about Tristan? He's kind of a presumptuous, pompous ass, but he throws a good party."

"This isn't a party, Fiona," Elijah explained. "It's an initiation."

"An initiation? For what?"

"For you, Fiona," Elijah said tersely. "This disgraceful excuse for a soirée is your initiation into the Strix."

"But I never told them I wanted to join," I said, my voice rising with panic. "They never asked me, I was just invited to a party."

"It was never just a party," Elijah said. "They have been planning this for a long time."

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain," he proclaimed. "I invented it."

"So what do I do?" I asked. "I'm freaking out now, Elijah."

My uncle made firm, critical eye contact with me. "You do whatever it takes to win."

I didn't get a chance to ask what I was supposed to win at before he disappeared from the room. I was left standing in the middle of the dance floor, confused and moderately concerned. I was about to make a run for it when suddenly Tristan, Shen Min, Aya, and many other Strix vampires began to approach. They fanned out and covered me on all sides, trapping me. I looked around at the crowd nervously, gauging how hard it would be to defeat them. I could do it, but their plentiful numbers meant there was a good chance that one of them would be able to subdue me with a chemically engineered poison in the process. I would just have to channel the energy of their deaths as I went. A growl sounded from deep inside my chest, it was time for bloodshed.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you curious about the writing process and my thoughts as I'm creating this story, this note is for you! The direction I'm going right now is taking a lot of careful, creative planning because this is a huge sequence of events in the story. I don't typically outline, but for the past couple chapters and the next few to come I actually had to draft a "roadmap," if you will. I have so many things that I want to work in, and I'm having to piece it all together. Sometimes that goes easily and flawlessly, and sometimes, like now, it's really a challenge! It's like trying to put a puzzle together when you don't have all the pieces and you don't even have a picture of what the whole thing looks like, if that makes sense. It's actually something I deeply love about writing, but man does it get tough! There are so many pieces to this story that I have already written, but at this point in time I have no idea how many of them will fit! For example, I know the ending (which isn't coming anytime soon, so don't worry) but I have no idea how we'll arrive there. When I say this is a journey for me too, I mean it sincerely. I don't know if anyone's still reading this, I'm kind of rambling on, but if you are, thank you so much for supporting this story and myself. I'm glad we are in this together. Only two episodes left in the show, and I'm going to need y'all to lean on when it ends. Also, what are your predictions for the remainder of the show? I think now would be a good time to share them if you'd like. My biggest one is that either Klaus or Elijah (or both) die to save Hope, but I'm praying that I'm wrong. I think Marcel and Rebekah will get their happy ending, though. Anyway, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and thoughtful reviews, it means more than you know. :)**


	34. No Tears Left To Cry

**Chapter 34 - No Tears Left To Cry**

My eyes turned from their beautiful blue to werewolf yellow, and I bared my venomous fangs at the vampires in front of me. I let out a low, threatening snarl, the guttural sound causing them to take few steps back. I assessed them one by one, looking them up and down, debating who to take down first. I had my sights set on Tristan, but out of everyone, he seemed to be the most unphased, even as I hissed and gnashed my teeth at him. One bite was a death sentence, but for some reason I didn't scare him, which was cause for concern on my part. He had an edge, but what was it? Tristan used my hesitation as an opportunity to speak.

"You may calm down, my dear," he said. "I'm afraid you have the wrong idea. This does not need to turn into a fight."

 _Like hell it doesn't_ , I thought. My gown was somewhat constricting, but I'd managed to sink into a low, combative crouch, and I had no intention of changing my menacing posture. My hostile behavior was keeping the vampires at bay, and for that to continue being the case, I needed to maintain the dominant level of aggression. I was poised for attack, and I wasn't going to drop my guard. Tristan waited for a moment but soon realized I wasn't backing down. His face showed a tidbit of frustration, but he seemed to accept that my stance wasn't about to subside and that I was a relentless nightmare dressed like a daydream.

"It's quite like your first masquerade, no?" Tristan said, nonchalant. "Beneath the disguise, the poor become rich and the rich, well, they can do anything they please. And so can the Strix. We are sovereign, no one is wiser, no one is stronger, and we obtain what is sought after."

I retracted my fangs and allowed my eyes to shift back to blue, but remained steeled to pounce on the dysfunctional group. "And now you want me?"

"I have been a collector of extraordinary talent for the better part of a millennium. I choose the best of the best, and then help them evolve into greatness they never dreamt possible," he told me.

"I'm already superior to you on my worst day," I said. "And I'm about to prove it unless you and your insane minions back off in the next ten seconds."

"You are clever, bold - a talented strategist, and should you join us, you'd be the very first member not sired to Elijah. You would have the freedom to act however you desire regardless of his approval. Bear in mind all that I said this morning as well," Tristan pitched. "I'm sure you are everything we hope you to be, and more."

I straightened my legs, rising back into a normal pose, but kept my shoulders back and my muscles tensed. I kept my eyes trained on Tristan, watching his every movement, waiting for him to give his minions some sort of signal to attack. He seemed pleased that I'd done away with my animalistic tendency, but I could see it in his face that he was hiding something.

Tristan turned to address the crowd surrounding us. "Before we go any further, allow me to formally introduce to you our special guest of the evening, Fiona Nikol Mikaelson. She is as powerful as she is beautiful, and she would be the defining treasure of our organization, the shining star. Of course, before we tell Fiona all of our secrets, there is one small piece of business to which we must first attend. We must determine her worth."

"That's funny," I said. "As I recall, you came knocking on my door. Abducted me from my bedroom, actually. You already want me so badly, why bother with a silly initiation?"

"It's the way things have always been done," Tristan reasoned.

"And if I say no?" I challenged.

Tristan glanced around the room at the plethora of vampires. "I fear that would not end well for you."

I snorted. "Please. I could snap them all in seconds like twigs."

"You've noticed, Miss Mikaelson, that over the course of the evening, I have managed to take something quite dear to you… Your Mikaelson pendant." Tristan held up my necklace, a satisfied, self-congratulatory expression on his face.

I became furious. His filthy, greedy hands had no right to touch my necklace. "What the hell is going on?"

"The test is quite simple. First, you need to deduce at what point in the evening it was stolen."

"That's easy. Elijah was right, you are a ferret. You took it from me while we were dancing," I said.

"Very good. Now, come take back what is yours," he said, holding my necklace out. "Although, the prize will not be easily relinquished. See, there is a certain Strix member who has been unfaithful. In order to get your necklace from me, you must discover whom that is and eliminate them."

A wicked smile flashed across my face. "What if I see a more direct route? One that leads right to the thief himself."

"You may choose your own approach and attempt to snatch it from me, but the Strix, despite our refinement, are still a rather violent bunch. You would have to go through every vampire in this room before arriving at me, and even if you did succeed, killing me may not be in your best interest."

I narrowed my eyes. "What game are you playing?"

"One that, in victory, you become one of us. In failure, you meet your death."

"You fruitcake!" I laughed. "I'm a tribrid! Whoever attempts to kill me would die trying."

"It's true, I do not have the resources to kill you at the moment; however, I believe there is a certain werewolf who would serve as equally motivating as your own life," Tristan said. "Luke, was it?"

My face fell, and my heart sunk down into my stomach. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Well then," Tristan said, pleased, "is there anything you wish to contribute before we begin?"

"Bite my ass is what comes to mind," I replied unflinchingly.

"You have until dawn." Tristan grinned maliciously. "I wish you the best of luck."

The party resumed like nothing had happened, and I found myself frozen in place. I'd known of the Strix for all of five minutes, how was I supposed to know who the traitorous member was? The whole initiation concept was ridiculous, and I wouldn't bother to entertain such stupidity if it weren't for Luke's life being on the line. I had no clue how Tristan had managed to find out about him, Klaus and Elijah didn't even know about my important werewolf friend, but he didn't seem to be bluffing. The fact that Tristan even knew Luke's name made me sick to my stomach.

I surveyed the room, but I couldn't spot Elijah anywhere. I was extremely paranoid at this point, and I needed to tell him that the Strix had been watching me for months so God only knows what they have on our family. My uncle was the only one with access to inside information, and I needed to know how the Strix had succeeded in secretly spying on me for so long, and so closely. From Tristan's words and what I'd picked up on from Aya and Shen Min, the Strix had seen just about every move I'd made and every step I'd taken since coming to New Orleans. For all I knew, they'd heard every conversation and uncovered every weakness of mine, and that meant I was in unfathomable danger.

"Having trouble getting started, Fiona?" Aya asked, gaiting up to me. "Perhaps you would like to ask me a few questions?"

I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't betray Tristan if your life depended on it. I'm almost positive you have a shrine where you go to worship him twice a day."

Aya glared at me. "Loyalty is an admirable value, Fiona."

"Loyalty is, yes," I agreed. "Sucking up is just pathetic. Elijah told me how obsequious the lot of you are. Now stop standing in my way and wasting my time, I have a real rebel to hunt down."

I briskly walked away from Aya before she had a chance to reply and climbed the stairs up to the balcony that overlooked the ballroom for a better vantagepoint. The only information I had to go on was that the unfaithful member was in this room, which wasn't much considering there were hundreds of people gathered below and all wore masques. I didn't have to time to go around interrogating every vampire in the room, so instead I began observing the guests' behavior, watching for body language that was unique from the others. Who seemed comfortable? Who looked nervous? Who felt safe when not surrounded by people? Who was trying to prevent being caught vulnerable out in the open? I kept asking myself these types of questions as I examined the bodies swarming the room.

I spotted someone who appeared to be as paranoid as I felt. He never removed his masque, and he was constantly looking over his shoulder. The man was making an overzealous effort to blend in, not once did he step away from the crowd. I also noticed how he seemed to never look in my direction, he pointly kept his back to me like he was trying really hard to not catch my attention… too hard. Most of the other guests would glance up at me periodically, waiting for me to move from my perch so they could see whom I was going to accuse. This guy, however, was looking at everyone _but_ me. His behavior was starkly different from the rest of the company, and he only had a reason to behave uniquely if he was the target. My gut was telling me that this was my guy and that it was time to take the shot.

I hopped over the railing and leapt down from my observation post, landing skillfully on the balls of my feet to avoid snapping the stiletto heels of my shoes. I'd dropped down right in front of the vampire that had caught my eye, catching him by surprise. I ripped off his masque, revealing the man I'd been randomly introduced to earlier, Mohinder. It all clicked together in my mind, and I knew I'd solved the puzzle. The final confirmation came seconds later when the music stopped again and the Strix surrounded us, Tristan emerging from the mass with a smug expression.

"It's barely been five minutes, Fiona. Are you sure you're ready?" Tristan asked.

"This," I gestured to Mohinder, "is who you're after."

The Strix leader looked at me inquisitively. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," I said confidently. "One hundred percent, yes."

"How so?"

"He was one of the first people I met when I was brought here. You wanted to put him on my radar, why else bother introducing me earlier? Aya told me how he built her into a master fighter, she told me about his honor code regarding feeding, bragged about how disciplined he is. Why tell me all about him? Tristan, you announced the details of my initiation in front of the entire party rather than speaking with me privately, ensuring that whoever betrayed the Strix would grow anxious and paranoid after learning they were being hunted, while everyone else would just enjoy themselves and eagerly await the fireworks. All I had to do was be observant. I watched Mohinder for a few minutes and decided he looked a little sketchy, a bit nervous. Why would he be nervous if he hadn't done anything wrong? Oh, that's right, as I was saying, _this is your guy_."

Tristan seemed amused by my impatience. "Well done, Fiona," he said. "Now, finish your task."

"I don't know why they want you dead, but clearly they do," I said to Mohinder. I turned to face Aya and Tristan. "However, I know I'm worth more than the dreary, messy role of executioner. Also, I don't kill without a definite purpose, proof of a sin. You want him dead, you're going to have to do it yourself."

"Very well," Tristan said calmly.

Suddenly, he rushed at Mohinder and tore his heart from his chest. He let it fall to the floor, removed his handkerchief from his suit pocket in a fashion that mirrored Elijah's, and cleaned off the trivial amount of blood on his hands. I was a little dumbfounded, I hadn't expected Tristan to act so ruthlessly. I heard Elijah's voice in the back of my head, telling me to heed his warning and be wary of Tristan. I'd dismissed Elijah's caution at first, thinking he was underestimating my strength, but now Tristan was proving not as innocuous as I'd originally thought him to be.

"Gee, don't bother allowing him the courtesy of last words," I remarked.

"I assure you, he did deserve it," Tristan said. "He's been plotting unspeakable crimes against his sworn brothers and sisters. You couldn't have known this except your instinct is unparalleled and you have been cheated of loyalty a thousand times over. You can sense betrayal as soon as you walk into the room."

"I guess I can," I realized. "I just never have before."

Tristan smiled knowingly. "I told you, I revolutionize the greatest of creatures. But this is not so much a reflection of me as it is proof of your prowess and savoir faire. And your restraint, your refusal to kill without convicted cause demonstrates a rare integrity."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Fiona - this was the test," Tristan told me, walking forward. He reached for my hand, turned it over so that my palm was facing up, and placed my necklace into my hand, coiling it neatly. He closed my fingers over it and took my hand in both of his. "Welcome to the Strix."

"Not so fast," Elijah said, barreling into the room. "Tristan, you have crossed a line - several, actually. My niece will not be partaking in this ridiculousness any longer. Come, Fiona, we're leaving."

I tugged my wrist from Elijah's grasp. "I've got this, Elijah, let me handle it. I don't need you swooping in to save me."

"I beg to differ," he hissed in my ear. "I thought you indeed had the sense to leave as soon as you won Tristan's little game, but the look of contemplation on your face tells me you have completely lost your mind. The Strix is no place for you."

"Don't be unfair, Elijah," Tristan said. "Fiona is more than capable of making her own decisions."

Elijah glanced at the party - which had come to a halt for the third time - and grew visibly irritated at the audience we'd acquired. "Let's take this conversation somewhere with a bit more privacy, shall we?"

My uncle didn't wait for a response before heading out of the ballroom, up the stairs, and into a spacious room that was away from all the fuss of the party. I didn't much like being dragged around like a pet, I'd felt more like an object than a person these past twenty-four hours, and I was fed up with it. My pool of patience was _very_ shallow, and I swear I received another word of condescension from Elijah or anyone else, I would snap and take every stuffy Strix member down with me.

Tristan followed after us, flocked by a small army of his Strix. They fanned out behind him, adopting the same formation as earlier when I was being challenged to initiation. Tristan glared at my uncle, perturbed that he'd interrupted the glory of my win and intervened in my process of deliberation. Elijah was right to be cross; I was beginning to consider what Tristan was offering me. My discussion with Elijah had given me strong opposition toward the Strix and left me with the desire to go home, but now I hesitated. I'd passed the test, I had Strix membership if I wanted it, and now that it was palpably at my fingertips, I was forced to think about it again. I had to consider what I would be throwing away if I turned down the opportunity.

"Elijah, you are no longer the president of the Strix," Tristan said. "You handed leadership over to me many years ago, and you are out of line to interfere with our potentials. Now, I am happy to have a civil conversation, but if your intention is to dissuade Fiona from joining our congregation, I'm afraid I'll have to subdue you and instruct my most valiant warriors to oust you from the situation."

Tristan was being cocky and stupid, I couldn't believe he had the gall to threaten Elijah Mikaelson, the oldest vampire still walking the earth. Then I remembered that Tristan was almost as old as Elijah, he couldn't be compelled, and he had devoted the past several centuries to becoming an unmatched force. He couldn't kill Elijah, but for all I knew he'd gotten his hands on one of the mystical daggers that Klaus had a fetish for. I looked to my uncle and saw that he was still standing in his typical cool, calm manner, but he had that deadly look in his eyes that told me - and Tristan - shit was about to go down. With the two of us fighting together, we could take down every vampire in the house in a matter of minutes.

"You go left, I go right?" I suggested quietly to my uncle, sizing up the vampires that had accompanied Tristan into the room.

"Why don't you just stay where I can see you," Elijah curtly replied.

I rolled my eyes and dismissed his patronizing comment. Tristan evaluated mine and Elijah's demeanors and quickly changed his course. He'd realized that his menacing tactics would not result in his best interest and took on a much more polite approach, which was slightly disappointing. This was the third time today that the need for ass-kicking had vanished.

"The Mikaelsons and I require the room," Tristan spoke to his followers. "Please, leave us."

His Strix slowly filtered out of the room, leaving the three of us to talk privately. Tristan had adopted a very diplomatic front, while Elijah remained poised to kill, and I… well, I wasn't sure what to do. Fall back into the arms of my family and hope that our relationships with one another would improve, or take advantage of the opportunity I was presented with and get away from the Mikaelson Family insanity? Both choices carried various cataclysmic consequences.

"Well, here we are, unattended with the occasion to speak freely," Tristan said. "Fiona, please voice any and all concerns you may have about swearing allegiance to the Strix. Nothing is banned from the discussion table, every question will be taken hypothetically and off the record. Let's explore this as friends, you and I. If you don't like an answer I give, I'm more than willing to hear your side and negotiate. I will keep nothing from you; you can trust me."

"Do not listen to him!" Elijah barked.

"Just stop!" I shrieked in frustration. "I get it, okay? I should trust you, not him; I should listen to him, not you. I got it! You both want me, and you both hate each other, and I hate both of you! I am overwhelmed by all of this back and forth, my head hurts, I just need to pause the craziness for one damn minute! If this is really my decision then, please, give me a moment to choose!"

Elijah and Tristan fell silent after my outburst. I buried my face in my hands and tried to rub the migraine away. I felt like the rope in their game of tug of war. My heart was hammering like a hummingbird's and I was on the verge of another panic attack. Things had gotten so screwed up, and I just wanted to throw my hands up in the air and surrender to the stress. I wanted to let go, give in, give up… anything but be this stone that kept getting knocked around in the merciless ocean waves. I wanted a way out, I needed a way out, but there didn't seem to be one. Hot tears clouded my vision and my knees wobbled, in danger of collapsing.

"Fiona, we should have a little chat," Elijah's authoritative voice suggested quietly in my ear. "You don't look well, Sweetheart."

I sighed and turned to Tristan. "Can I have a moment alone with my uncle?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course you may, my dear. You need not ask permission, simply tell me what you want."

"Your wish is his command," Elijah seethed as Tristan exited the room.

"Look, I'd rather be having a conversation with, like, literally anybody that's not you, so if you have something to say, you'd better spit it out," I snapped, my skin still feeling hot.

"I thought we'd had a pleasant evening together," Elijah said. "You seemed to enjoy dancing, and I would say you were even glad to see me."

"I _was_. I thought the Strix were going to hold me hostage and torture me forever," I clarified. "But that's not why they came for me. You heard everything Tristan proposed, I know you understand why I need to take a beat."

"Take a beat?" Elijah scoffed. "What happened to our little discussion earlier where you claimed you were not so naïve that you would fall for his schemes?"

"I don't think he's scheming me, Elijah," I argued. "I know when I'm being lied to, and Tristan's not lying."

"That may be so, but he's certainly not telling you the God-honest truth," Elijah asserted.

"Are you?" I questioned.

His eyebrows knit together. "Excuse me?"

"I feel like you've been lying to me for months," I said. "First you say that you love me. You treat me like your daughter, make all these promises, tell me I'm the essence of always and forever. Then you yell at me, kick me out, and toss me aside like I'm trash. You looked at me like I was the scum of the earth. Until recently, you've acted as though you've all but forgotten about me. Now you come back into my life and pretend like the past six months never happened! Where _were_ you, Elijah? You had me fooled, all this time I've believed that you really were done with me, that you hated me, but these past couple days you've started acting like my uncle again. I know you're hiding something from me, Elijah, you have been all along. I just can't figure out what."

Elijah closed his eyes, inhaled through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth, the air whistling faintly as it passed between his lips. "I recommend you sit down."

"I'll stand."

"Take a seat, Fiona," he directed firmly.

"No," I said, remaining obstinate.

"You do not know how to listen, do you?"

"Oh, I hear you," I assured him. "I just don't give a shit. Not anymore."

"You will care about this," Elijah said in a low tone. "I am going to explain my behavior of these past several months."

My eyes fixated on him like the crosshairs of a gun. That simple sentence had earned my full attention. I kept that sharp focus as he told me everything. He told me how he'd purposely created distance to force me to grow closer with Klaus. He told me that it was all an act, that it was something he'd planned, and it was what he did to Marcel as a kid for the very same reason. Elijah gave a heartfelt explanation, showing me that all of his cruelty was meaningless, proving that his love for me hadn't changed in the slightest. He apologized profusely, but his words blurred together after he'd admitted to what he'd done. I didn't care if he was sorry, he'd hurt me intentionally to make something happen that really wasn't any of his business, and it certainly wasn't his place to get involved in my relationship with my father. I never dreamed that Elijah could be this manipulative, I'd thought Klaus had written the book on that. I was so angry at him that I couldn't speak. What right did he have to do that to me?

"I am sorry, Fiona. I regret having hurt you, having broken a promise I so genuinely swore to you. I love you, and that never changed for a second during all this time. I will always love you," he told me sincerely. "In fact my reason for creating distance between us was because I love you. I wanted for you to be loved and known by your father like you've desired."

"You are so full of it, Elijah!" I screeched in frustration. "You didn't do this for me, you did it for Klaus! _You_ are the one that is _hellbent_ on his redemption, not me! My ache for a father had been fulfilled by you! Yes, I was still hurt that Klaus didn't accept me, but you were enough! Don't you dare reason that you did this for me! You claim to love me? Why should I believe you? Why should I believe a word you say?"

He closed his eyes and grimaced. He didn't have an answer for that. He knew he couldn't expect me to trust him after what he'd done. He'd done this for Klaus' benefit, not mine, and there was nothing he could say that would cause me to view it otherwise.

"You know, Uncle Elijah, I thought you loved me enough to value my opinions, to consider my feelings," I said. "You had me believing that life was mine to live, that I had the freedom to make my own choices, and I did, until you disagreed or my decisions clashed with your own agenda. That's the reality of how our family operates, isn't it? Deceive someone into thinking they have autonomy only to take it away when it becomes inconvenient. Look at you; you gave out promises left and right to do what, break them all? Everyone I talk to claims you are a man of your word, so do you have everyone fooled or was that treachery reserved just for me?"

No answer.

"I don't want to join the Strix," I continued, "but it's time I consider my options. At least they see me as more than a doll. At least they'd treat me like the unstoppable force I am."

"These options, as you describe them, are a death sentence," Elijah said strictly. "Not in the literal sense, but the Strix will burn you out physically and emotionally. You'll be Tristan's puppet, a shell of the vibrant young lady you presently are. Sure, he'll give you everything you've ever wanted, but your only worth to him is that of your abilities. You will not find a family in them, Fiona. So yes, in this moment, I do not care what you have to say because you are quite frankly out of your mind."

I sniffed in contempt. "You've now resorted to strong-arming? How very noble."

"Tristan is the one attempting to extort you," Elijah stressed. "I know you are stubborn, I suppose I shall have to intervene. It is a shame; I expect I shall ruin my tuxedo. I have had this suit for over a hundred years, it has proven far more sound than you, Fiona."

"Shut up," I said. "I have this under control and I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Elijah challenged, his eyes flaring.

"I hope so," I said. "Otherwise I'll only be a shell of a woman, and according to you, I'm already mental."

I stormed away with tears in my eyes. Elijah's words had seriously hurt. I was so mad at him, he'd taken away the only constant in my life. Our relationship was what had kept me standing on solid ground, and he'd just ripped it away without asking. It was taking everything I had not to fall apart, and my resolve was beginning to fail. In fleeing Elijah, I'd ran right into Tristan.

"Is everything all right?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not sure what pisses me off more," I told him. "Shen Min kidnapping me out of my bed, or Elijah's condescension."

"His condescension?"

"That, and his control. His willingness to sacrifice our sacred bond in the name of saving Klaus. He broke me, shattered me to pieces, and now I'm expected to just go on with my life, go back home and resume living what was, what used to be. I don't know what's real and what isn't. He was practically my father, I loved him more than anyone, and he left. He just abandoned me like Klaus did and now he wants to come back into my life, just like my biological father. Both of the "fathers" I have in my life have deserted me. They're coming around, but I'm not whole, and I'm afraid that if I let them back in, they'll just hurt me again. Elijah violated my sanctuary, he ripped away my comfort, and I feel… I feel… _shattered_."

Tristan placed a hand on my shoulder and looked intensely into my eyes. "If you vow loyalty to the Strix, I promise you will never have to feel that way again."

I dropped my gaze to floor while I considered it. Apart from being his usual captain of condescension, Elijah had actually been very pleasant to me tonight. I was tempted to heed his warning, but I also wondered if the whole "Mister Congeniality" thing was a ploy to sway me to listen to him. It was kind of ironic that I was contemplating joining an organization that was created by Uncle Elijah himself as a means of avoiding him, but it appeared he had disowned the society completely, and Tristan quite obviously had blueprints of his own. I could see how badly the Strix Leader wanted my allegiance, and I could use that aspiration to my advantage. I would become Tristan's most valuable treasure, and the rest of the vampires would be putty in my hands. I would be able to mold them into willingly doing my bidding like they were made from clay. Most of all, I could put myself back together without the risk of Klaus and Elijah there to break my heart.

I met his eyes once more. "You have my word."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Fiona, so rash, so vengeful, so reckless… you have no idea what you've just done. Well, Elijah's secret is out now to both Klaus and Fiona, so at least he doesn't have to pretend anymore. I know a lot of you have been waiting for Fiona and Elijah to fix their relationship, and I am happy to tell you that is finally going to start happening! More Klaus/Fiona is coming as well. Also, I know many of you are eager to see the Strix go away, and I promise their exit is coming soon, and it will be epic. Okay, let's talk about the show for a minute. Let me start off by saying that I LOVED last week's episode. It was centered around Klaus & Hope, Hope & Elijah, we got to see Hayley again, and KLAROLINE was on fire! I feel like I've been waiting forever for Elijah and Hope to rekindle their relationship (I'm sure you guys feel similarly about Elijah and Fi) and it finally happened! The ending has me terrified, I really don't want anyone to die, but I'm guessing that's exactly what is to come. I can't believe there's only one more episode, I'm literally trembling. I'm so sad this show is ending, but I'm looking forward to **_**Legacies**_ **and** _ **The Originals**_ **will always and forever be immortal in my heart. No matter what happens with the real show, in this fanfic I get to keep the characters alive and write their stories in a way that is desirable for me, which is such a blessing. More than anything, I get to share those stories with you and love them together, and that is so, so incredible. Here's to the TV ending of** _ **The Originals**_ **, and the beginning of** _ **Legacies**_ **this fall. I'm sure tonight's episode will be emotional for everyone, so hugs in advance and I am so nervcited to see what's coming. Love you all!**

 **UPDATE: Just watched the finale. I am broken. I am shattered. I will never be the same. My hands are shaking and my heart is heavy. I can't believe how attached you become to fictional characters, it's a blessing and a burden. With tears in my eyes, I am going to continue writing. I am not ready to let go. I will never let go. The Originals are always and forever, no matter what. Now, excuse me while I go drink an entire bottle of bourbon and cry until I run out of tears (and liquor).**


	35. Aggrandizement

**A/N: I'm almost scared to post this chapter… almost. A few of you expressed frustration (which is totally fine and actually helpful) about the direction this story is going. First, let me assure you from the bottom of my heart that I hear you, I value your thoughts and opinions, and I will not take this story down a path of creative destruction that ruins everything that has been built and all that you love. Second, I will also not permanently destroy the characters' relationships with each other, or, more importantly, your connection to these characters. I do not want to stand in the way of your connections, emotions, and dreams for these characters and their story. The thing is, you're kind of supposed to hate Fiona right now, or at least hate her choices. In the beginning, I wrote in a way that painted Klaus as the monster and gave you reasons to hate Klaus for not accepting his daughter and for hurting her, and I set the story up in a way that encouraged you to love Fiona/Elijah. Then, slowly, I started changing the picture. Klaus became curious, then he went back and forth on the idea of her for a while, decided he wanted her, and now he is growing towards a real father/daughter relationship. For a while I made Elijah do and say some awful things so that you'd hate him for temporarily taking away the Fiona/Elijah connection, which is now starting to be repaired. Throughout all of this I have thrown in complications and heartfelt moments brought on by emotions that motivate the characters to take certain actions, some positive, some negative. Fiona is going off the rails right now, and you're supposed to be frustrated with her. Without giving too much away, I need to provide reasons for you to be upset with Fiona's character so that Klaus and Elijah have room to redeem themselves to you for the things they did to Fiona that made you hate them for their choices. I'm creating an opportunity for Klaus and Elijah to be the ones to change the course of this story, because Fiona's already gotten to do that a couple of times. My point is that things are not done shifting, this story will cover the entire process of growth and decay, sweetness and pain, and loss and new life. Ultimately, this story is my imagination running wild with the Mikaelson Family as the purpose, and this story is FOR the Mikaelson characters. Anyway, sorry for prattling on, I just wanted to address a few things so that you don't feel ignored. I know you came here for the new chapter, so I'll let you get to reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 - Aggrandizement**

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

I lit a match and let it fall to meet Lucien's bloodied corpse, serene as I watched the flames turn his body into ash. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air as his vessel returned to the dust from which he was made, kindling inside me the inspiration to paint. I imagined an abstract piece of vibrant oranges and fiery reds, splashed onto the canvas like the violent splatter of Lucien's blood as I'd slaughtered him just minutes ago. Better yet, I would use the spillage from his veins as paint, for no red was more garish than the blood of a slain enemy.

To my dismay, art would have to be put on hiatus due to the long list of problems bedeviling my city, my own daughter being the princess of all the darkness. The witches sought revenge for the massacre she'd recklessly committed, the werewolves were ready to engage them in war, and the Strix were in town scouting my rather troublesome daughter. I was proud of Fiona's willful nature, but it also made my life irritatingly difficult when her truculence stirred up an entire city. I knew she was purposely making messes for me to clean up, and I was growing quite annoyed with it, which was probably exactly what she was aiming to achieve.

Lucien was dead, so at least I could cross that off of my extensive to-do list. I'd convinced the bayou wolves to stand down, but the number of witches has since dwindled, creating an easy opportunity for them to finish the job. The witches didn't seem to be making any moves against the werewolves or vampires yet, but they wouldn't delay forever. Elijah was tending to Fiona and the Strix, and I was still waiting to hear from him. It was nearly the break of dawn; their party should be coming to a close and I anticipated a call from my brother soon. Until then, I would spend as much time as possible with my sweet lady, Camille.

"Ah, we've gotten to the point in our relationship where you feel comfortable showing up at my door covered in blood," Cami commented as her eyes raked over my disheveled appearance. "Awesome. Tell me, was the victim simply breakfast or an old adversary?"

"There a difference?"

She rolled her eyes and moved aside, allowing me through the door. "Come inside and clean yourself up before my neighbors see."

I entered her apartment and slowly closed the door behind myself, my lips curling into an amorously playful crooked smile. "Won't you help me?"

I advanced on her, gently wrapping my hands around her forearms and pushing her back against the wall. She stared up at me and my eyes locked with hers, flickering with desire. My smirk grew into an impish grin as she turned her head away, trying to resist the temptation. I could tell she wanted me as passionately as I fancied her, and her coyness made the attraction build. I craved her deeply, and I stared ardently into her beautiful eyes as she began to give in to her physicality.

"I can't think straight when you do that eye thing," she said, breathing a laugh as I brushed my nose along her neck. "Or that."

"Well that's the point, Love." My teeth glistened with anticipation as I seduced her, my face inches from hers. "Shall we take this to the shower?"

"Oh, you are wicked evil." She cracked a wide, flattering smile. "You don't play fair, Klaus. It's so frustrating."

"Is that a yes?"

Her lips parted and I felt her breath on my jaw. "Yes. A thousand times, yes."

She threw her arms around my neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist, mashing her lips against mine. I snaked an arm beneath her for support and carried her to the bathroom, knocking over a chair in my haste to get her into the shower. I set her on the bathroom counter, not taking my lips off of hers as I began to undress her. She gripped the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and letting it fall to the floor. I felt her delicate fingers on my chest, and a deep, animalistic rumble sounded from my throat as her hands slid down toward my belt. I lifted her off the counter and took her into the shower, stepping my feet out of my trousers as I went.

Camille turned the water on hot and steam began to fill the room. Pink water pooled at the bottom of the tub as the blood was washed away from my skin. I waited for Cami to react in fear or disgust, but she didn't seem to even notice the pale red vortex as it swirled down the drain. I knew she was no stranger to demons or violence, but her heart was so pure that I felt I had to protect her from all things less than innocent. A beautiful soul such as hers should not have to know that evil exists.

We finished making love for the third time, and the water began to run cold. Camille and I quickly washed up as the hot water ran out completely, causing Camille to press herself up against me for warmth as she rinsed off the soap suds. I shut the water off and grabbed a plush white towel off the rack, wrapping her up tight before grabbing a cloth for myself and tying it around my waist.

"You make it impossible to be productive," Camille said with a smile. "I either spend the morning lying naked in bed or wind up taking an hour-long shower, or you keep me up late - sometimes both. This can't happen once I start my residency."

I smirked. "I simply asked you to help me clean up, you're the one that got frisky."

"I mean it, Klaus. No more midnight rendezvous, and no more A.M. makeouts that lead to shower sex. At least not until I finish my certification," she said. "I hate to break it to you, but my intellect and astute psychoanalysis are not reserved just for you."

"I know," I said with a cheeky grin, "but other parts of you are."

She lightly slapped my chest. "Enough, already. I need to get dressed and find a quiet restaurant somewhere to study. I might have my degree, but psychology requires a lifetime of research, and I start clinical on Monday. Keeping up with the level of crazy in this world is exhausting."

"What's that phrase? If you can't beat them, join them," I teased.

She snickered and shook her head at me as she smoothed the front of her blouse. "You wish."

"Well, it would be nice to not be the only lunatic in the crowd," I joked as I took a clean shirt from the drawer of her dresser that she'd emptied just for me.

"Trust me, you aren't," Cami said, grabbing her books and stuffing them into her tote. "Speaking of lunatic, what diabolical scheme are you executing today?"

"My schedule is wide open, actually," I told her, taking a sincere tone. "I thought I would follow along with you today, whatever you had planned. I know a perfect corner café where you wouldn't be disturbed; I could help you study."

Camille's eyes twinkled. "I appreciate the gesture, Klaus, but I know you have better things to do than go through flashcards and quiz me on various mental disorders. How about a raincheck? We can have a study date once you get things worked out with your daughter and deliver New Orleans to peace."

I raised my brows. "You might as well say once hell freezes over."

"I'm just saying that I know you're a thousand-year-old supernatural hybrid and my human responsibilities are menial compared to your problems," she said. "I'm saying that it's okay for you skip out on me and attend to the life-and-death matters that us humans get to treat with ignorance."

I cupped her face in my hands. "You said you desire a relationship that is meaningful, intentional. Your body is exquisite, but it is your mind that draws me in. Your good heart, your pure soul, Camille, that is what I love about you, as they are things I do not possess myself. I belong by your side, I need you at mine. I fear what would become of me were it any other way. This city and my family presently require nearly all of my time and attention, but Camille, I promise you that one day my hours will be yours alone. Until then, I will make time for moments like this one, where I can accompany you and your human responsibilities for an afternoon."

She released an emotional, happy sigh and looked up at me affectionately. "I guess if you have a minute, I would love for you to take me to that café."

"As you wish." I offered my hand for her to take.

Just outside the Quarter, in Faubourg Marigny, was a place called New Orleans Cake Café & Bakery. It was a quaint little eatery specializing in breakfast and sweet pastries, and I knew it would be quiet enough for Camille to fully engage in her studies. She often failed to feed herself properly because she spent her days with her nose buried in her textbooks in between her shifts at the bar, so distracted that she'd forget to eat throughout the day. I took her out to restaurants every chance I got to make sure she'd get a good meal in at least periodically, and I constantly encouraged her to take care of herself. I'd also told her that there was no reason she needed to work at the bar, that bartending was below her and I could easily supply her with everything she'd ever need and she could focus on what she really wanted to do. Her response had been that she enjoys her job, and that she would never allow a man to whom she wasn't married to provide for her. Food, however, she would happily accept.

"Thank you," Camille said after she chewed a bite of omelette. "Turns out brunch is exactly what I needed."

"That was quite the workout, wasn't it?"

She tried to not show her amusement, but I didn't miss how her upper lip twitched at my remark. "Klaus, behave yourself. We're in public."

"Fine," I agreed, picking up a flashcard from the stack she'd set on the table. "What are the five subtypes of schizophrenia?"

"Paranoid, hebephrenic, undifferentiated, residual, and catatonic," Camille rattled off. "Next."

"List the signs of psychotic depression," I prompted.

"Agitation, anxiety, hypochondria, insomnia, intellectual impairment, physical immobility, and delusions or hallucinations," she said confidently.

"You forgot constipation," I corrected.

"No I didn't," she said, snickering. "I just wanted to see if you'd actually say it out loud."

I rolled my eyes. "What are we? Twelve?"

"Okay, okay, next question."

I couldn't begin my sentence before my phone made an annoying buzzing noise. I retrieved it from my pocket and glanced at the screen. I had a text message from Elijah. He was beckoning me to come home, urgently. He gave no explanation or reason, a tactic he had discovered would pique my curiosity to the point where it would result in obedient action on my part. I stuffed my cell phone back into my pocket and looked up apologetically at Camille.

"I'm afraid this study session must be cut short," I told her. "Elijah is requesting my presence at the compound. Apparently it's critical."

Camille nodded understandingly. "Go, it's okay. I know your family is complicated."

"And it's for that very reason that I am contemplating even leaving," I muttered.

"Klaus, you have to," Cami urged. "You know Elijah wouldn't bother you unless absolutely necessary. Besides, it could be about Fiona."

I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. "You have the patience of a saint."

With that, I hurried out of the café and made my way to the compound. I was already angry with my brother for tearing me away from my Camille, for interrupting our mid-afternoon date. She was human, my days with her were numbered, and the thought of spending even a fraction of that time away from her side was too painful to consider. I arrived at the Abattoir in a fowl mood.

"What could possibly be so important that it could not wait until _after_ I passed the afternoon in the Quarter with my lovely therapist?"

"Judging by the condition of your hair, it is apparent that you have already received your therapy session," Elijah criticized. "Meanwhile, I have been awake all night babysitting your impetuous child as she heedlessly consorts with the Strix."

"Lambaste me all you want. I love Camille and without her voice of reason in my ear, I am no good for Fiona. You know that she makes me a better man, which is why you pushed me to fix things with her. I'll ask you again, what's so urgent that you decided it would be best to tear me away from the only woman who has ever succeeded in subduing my anger?"

"Your daughter, Niklaus," my brother stated tersely. "That's what is so urgent."

I stiffened. "What happened?"

"She has lost her mind, that's what happened," Elijah vexed. "Her determination to hold a grudge is unprecedented. When I arrived at the estate, there was fear in her eyes, Niklaus, and she was visibly relieved to see me. We spent the evening together, I warned her about Tristan and his tricks, and I thought I had gotten through to her. The plan was to leave after she successfully completed her initiation, but once it was over, she hesitated, and that's when Tristan hooked her. We had an argument, she and I, where I told her everything. I admitted to distancing myself from her and explained that it was all fake. I thought doing so would cause her to stop her absurdity, but the effect was opposite. She became irrational, emotional. She stomped out of the room and had an outburst in front of Tristan, I'm certain the whole house heard her fit. Tristan had her ensnared, and in that moment he spoke the very words he knew she wanted to hear… She swore allegiance to the Strix."

"She decided to show her vulnerability to Tristan de Martel?" I repeated, reluctant to believe him. "I may not have been around as her father for very long, but I taught her better than that. She knows to never show her enemy her weaknesses."

"Well, she did," Elijah said angrily. "That girl's emotions alone could run a small country."

I scrubbed my face with my hands, hoping it would decrease my growing headache. "So Tristan knows that our family ties are strained - fantastic. I'm sure he won't use that to manipulate Fiona at all."

"Fiona, au fond, consented to his manipulation," Elijah ranted. "As I said, she made a vow to him directly."

"And then you just left her there?" I asked incredulously.

"I didn't have a choice, Niklaus; her mind was made up," Elijah said. "She pledged loyalty to the Strix, gave her word to Tristan himself. There is no reversing that."

"Oh for God's sake, grab her by her unruly red locks and drag her home!" I told him, irked. "You're an Original Vampire, she's just a hundred and fifteen pound teenager with a rebellious streak! Snap her neck if needed, you have my permission, but _just go get her_!"

"Once an initiate promises adherence, that commitment is sealed. A member cannot merely walk away," Elijah said. "It is unmistakably declared in the Strix Charter."

I impulsively took a swing at my brother, which he effectively dodged but did not retaliate. "Who bloody cares about the organization fiat!" I shouted. "Aren't you the one who created the club rules in the first place?"

"It's not about the law, Niklaus, you don't understand. Fiona _chose_ to join the Strix. She is there because she wants to be, or at the very least, she's there because she does not want to be here. We cannot force her to come home," Elijah said.

"We'll see about that," I resolved, heading for the door. "I was going to have you handle this since the Strix are your pests, but since you're busy being so pigheaded, I'm going after her."

My brother shoved his hand against my chest to stop me. "No, Niklaus, don't."

"Are you mad?" I growled. " _My_ _daughter_ does not belong in a group of inadequate bootlickers! She is The Tribrid, the heiress of Klaus Mikaelson! Goddess of goddesses, she will not assume whatever arbitrary role that pompous dick Tristan has reduced her to."

"We've had this conversation before, Niklaus," my brother reminded me. "If you go after her it will cause her to resent us further. I'm not suggesting that we do nothing, but we must think this through. Tristan has Rebekah and we cannot risk losing her. We must rescue our little sister before we bring Fiona home. Tristan does not care about Rebekah; however, Fiona is his divine treasure. She will be safe until we get Rebekah back."

"Forgive me for not trusting the man who had my daughter kidnapped and tortured!" I snapped angrily.

"Niklaus, as soon as we obtain the information Tristan has about our sister's location, he is dead, you have my word on that," Elijah vowed. "You and I together will tear him apart for what he did to Fiona, but we must wait until the time is right."

"Fine," I relented. "I won't force her to come home, but I am going to talk to her. If she is choosing to part ways with us, she'll have to say it to my face because I don't believe that she is there entirely of her own free will. Tristan is manipulating her, and until she realizes that, he'll have her running all over the world doing his bidding. I need to see her first… I never got to say goodbye."

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

After pledging allegiance to Tristan and the Strix, I was shown to a bedroom where I could freshen up after the long night. It looked like a fancy hotel room, elegant but not very homey. It was black and white with light gray accents, there was nothing personal or comforting about it. I never thought I'd appreciate the antique fortress of the compound, but now I found myself missing it. It was grand and ominous, but it was an authentic New Orleans structure that kept its old roots and had a character and charm that kept it from feeling cold. It hadn't been modernized like this mansion. The fountain in the courtyard, the colorful flowers positioned throughout the house, the mahogany wood, and Klaus' paintings on the walls gave the compound a unique warmth that this place lacked entirely.

Nonetheless, I was grateful to finally be allowed to change out of the ridiculous dress that Aya had put me in. My feet ached from the stilettos I'd been wearing all night, and I would have killed someone for a pair of my own black boots, but nothing of my individual taste was anywhere to be found. I'd searched every rack and every drawer, but leggings and a simple T-shirt didn't seem to exist to whatever Strix member had stocked my closet, likely Aya since she had established herself as my handy-dandy fashionista upon meeting. Sighing, I opted for a pair of black dress pants, a dark plum-colored blouse, and a black blazer, of which I rolled the sleeves up to just below my elbows. I found a pair of matching purple pumps and shoved my feet into them. It wasn't my usual leather jacket and ankle boots, but I'd take looking like a lawyer over the Elizabethan collar cocktail dresses, medieval corsets, and stilettos that filled the closet.

A breakfast tray was delivered to me, along with a human to drink from - apparently I wasn't going to get a chance to sleep at all until later. I briefly wondered what Tristan had in store for me today as I ate a piece of toast and washed it down with blood from the human's wrist. Clearly we were going to get straight to work, which I was fine with, but I had a feeling that he would involve me in something big right off the bat. Elijah's words of warning continued to echo in my mind, and the hairs on the back of my neck pricked once more. What if Tristan did have nefarious intentions?

I'd barely finished eating when a demanding knock sounded at the door, causing me to jump out of my skin. I did not want to answer the door, really all I wanted was to drain my human in peace, but I was worried it might be someone important. Ignoring an esteemed member of the Strix would not make for a good impression, and I knew I had to tread carefully until I could fully know the dangers of my fellow Strix. I brushed my hands together to get rid of the crumbs and wandered over to the door to see who was there. I opened it cautiously and discovered that it was Aya. I couldn't decide if I was relieved or alarmed.

"Good morning," she greeted. "I presume the food suited you and replenished your energy?"

"Well, sleep would be nice," I said.

"You can sleep later," Aya dismissed. "Right now we must attend to business, you have a full day ahead of you."

"I figured. What's my first covert operation?"

Aya smirked. "Tristan will be the one to inform you of your mission; however, what I am here to show you is a rather large secret."

I raised my brows. "Consider me intrigued."

I walked with her down several flights of stairs, into the basement of the house. The elegant, polished marble soon became concrete, and she guided my down a few long, confusing corridors into a wide, rectangular room. Suddenly there was light, and I saw five mysterious figures gathered around a small reflecting pool, all concealed by black cloaks. They were holding hands and kneeling, candles lit and rose petals littering the stone floor around them as they chanted quietly. I listened to the language; they didn't seem to be performing any spells, they were merely meditating. I'd witnessed a similar ritual centuries ago when my mother and I were living in Ethiopia. Focused meditation allowed a coven of witches to strengthen their bond, thus increasing their power. The figures' connection was flawless, their red lips moved in perfect synchronization. Obviously they were closely bound, and they'd been practicing this kind of meditation for a long time. It was a strange sight, but I was also slightly awed and extremely curious.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Sisters," Aya said. "Wayward souls with an extraordinary capacity for magic, quite like your own. Of course, when I found them, they were nothing but orphans and outcasts, belonging nowhere and with no one until they found their home here with us."

"So the Strix have their personal coven," I said, amazed. "What else don't I know?"

Aya smiled. "A lot. Our witches are essentially consultants held on retainer. We use their power to accomplish our endeavors, providing spells and sharing predictions, and in return they get a home where they are secret, protected, and honored. If the nine New Orleans covens are burning candles, what you see before you is a five alarm fire."

"I'm a five alarm fire all on my own," I told her.

"Which is why you are going to be in charge," Aya said. "Think of yourself as the eldest Sister, the leader. The six of you will work together, but ultimately all will fall on your shoulders."

I looked to Aya. "I'd like to get to know them. Can we stay awhile?"

"Certainly. Girls, come," Aya ordered.

The five witches shrouded in black cloaks approached us in unison, each one removing their hood as they came, revealing their faces. I was instantly hit with an odd sense of familiarity, I felt like I'd known these girls all my life. The girls were beautiful, mysterious, and powerful, I could definitely see myself fitting in. My heart fluttered as I entertained the thought that maybe I'd found my true family within the Strix, my Sisters.

"These girls possess great skill in all forms of witchcraft, but their specialty lies in dark magic," Aya said. "Meet Ariane, a powerful seer. Madison, capable of incapacitating the strongest of individuals, such as your father and uncle. Cynthia, a master of representational magic. This is Daphne, she can turn the day into night and night into day with a snap of her fingers. Finally, Lauren, the most secure anchor for magic you'll ever find, she can serve as a link for just about any spell."

I smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you all. I am Fiona."

Ariane, the blonde one, came forward and clasped my hands. "You're the one we've been waiting for."

"I hate to interrupt." Tristan said, suddenly joining us. "Pardon me, Fiona, it appears Aya is getting you settled right in, but there are a couple of matters which I would like to discuss with you."

I nodded. "Of course."

He led me back upstairs to a private room, which upon entering, a servant instantly offered us tea. We sat down across from each other in two luxurious wingback chairs. I straightened my spine and daintily crossed my ankles to make my posture ladylike and formal. Though he had been warmly accepting of me ever since I became a Strix, I was still a bit wary of him and felt the need to regard him with proper respect. He was a former lord, after all, and old-fashioned when it came to etiquette. I wasn't afraid of him - well, not terribly, anyway - but I wasn't exactly comfortable around him either. The guy was esoteric, to say the least.

"I see you have been introduced to the Sisters," Tristan said casually, sipping his tea.

"Yes. I look forward to becoming more acquainted with them," I said, internally debating whether or not I should lift my pinky as I drank from my cup. "Their power is unprecedented, I've never encountered such witches."

"They are stunning, aren't they?" Tristan agreed. "And with you as their leading light, I am eager to witness what the Sisters will accomplish. I am already so enthralled by you, Fiona. This city will be yours before you know it."

"This city? Mine?"

"Yes."

"What is it that you want me to do exactly?" I inquired.

Tristan opened his mouth to answer but couldn't get a word out before he was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Excuse me one moment," Tristan said to me as he put the phone to his ear.

 _Saved by the bell_ , I thought. Whoever had called him, their timing was impeccable.

"Your father is requesting to speak with you," Tristan informed me. "He's waiting for you in the foyer."

I scrunched my face. "My father's here?"

"Yes, he wishes to see you, but you do not have to permit him if it's not your desire," Tristan said.

Thinking that things would get ugly if I made someone say no to Klaus, I decided to postpone my meeting with Tristan and face my father. I suppose my questions and Tristan's answers could wait. I told Tristan to send Klaus up and gauged his reaction. The Strix leader appeared indifferent, neither approving nor disapproving of my choice, and granted me privacy. I waited somewhat nervously for Klaus to make his way up to me and steeled myself for what would surely be an unpleasant conversation at best, and a terrible, violent argument at worst.

Klaus strode into the room and shut the door behind him. I pushed my shoulders back and adopted a confident stance, preparing to be as belligerent as necessary to stand my ground. I had no idea why he was here, but I was certain that this was the last place he wanted me to be.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm a little busy."

"Well I'm glad you managed to scrounge up a few minutes to spare," he derisively replied. "Tell me, Strix Princess, what encumbrances have you got on your plate today?"

"I know you think our organization is a joke, Klaus, but the reality is that it is not," I defended. "I've proven myself to Tristan, and in return he's given me lots of responsibility."

"Why are you even bothering with Tristan?" Klaus asked. "He's nothing compared to what our family is capable of."

"He needs me to help him lead the Strix, to increase our power and further our mission," I said. "I have a whole army of the strongest vampires in the world at my feet, ready to move at my command. I would think that you'd be proud of me."

"Proud of you?" Klaus scoffed. "On the contrary, Love, I don't think I've ever thought you more pathetic."

"Pathetic," I repeated. "There's your favorite word for me again."

"I want you to be strong," Klaus stated. "I want the world to know that my daughter is an eternal ember that can burn down any empire, that she is a spearhead that not even the gods can shake. I want you to revel in your power and embrace every part of yourself, but this is not who you were supposed to become, Fiona."

I crossed my arms. "Well, sorry to disappoint you."

He sighed. "That's not what I meant, Fiona."

"Why did you come?" I demanded.

"I know Elijah has lectured you on it already, but Tristan is not being candid," Klaus said. "I know he has offered you things glossier than gold, but it is all lies. He will betray you, he will use you for all you are worth and then he will turn on you."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're just saying that because you feel threatened by the power I've acquired. I'm quickly becoming stronger than you, and you know it."

My father chuckled. "A swing and a miss, Fiona. By a long shot, I might add."

"If you just came here to puff your chest, feel free to leave," I snapped.

"Let's get straight to the point then, shall we, Love? People have been after me for a thousand years, plotting my demise, scheming my end, etcetera, and I'm always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your _best shot_ ," he dared. "You won't succeed."

"I know I'm not the first to bet against you, Klaus, and I know that all who have in the past have failed," I acknowledged. "However, I am the first to have the ability to match the caliber of your strength and maybe even rise above it. You've spent a millennium building a dynasty, gaining power, and being the biggest, baddest, most ruthless creature out there. Consider the possibility that I may one day supercede you… This could be the downfall, keep that in mind."

"Are you challenging me?" he questioned darkly.

"No," I said honestly. "But one day, I will."

"Will you?" he pressed.

"Yes," I vowed. "And I'll win."

"Okay, Sweetheart, you do that." Klaus condescendingly pooh-poohed, resulting in a vehement rise of anger within me. "In the meantime, I'll be at home, wondering what happened to my daughter's sanity. I'm thinking that at this point I may have to consult a witch doctor."

"Go right ahead, underestimate me," I responded. "I will triumph over you. I will eclipse everything that you are and everything you have ever accomplished, I promise you that."

"Straight from the horse's mouth, hm?" Klaus remarked, getting in my face. "Enjoy your power trip, Fiona. The high is exhilarating, isn't it? Repeat those declarations to me once you've fallen and returned to the ground. If you are reckless enough to act upon your current epiphany, your loss would be so grievous even the singing devils of Hell would weep. I promise you that."

* * *

 **A/N: Aren't father-daughter relationships just the sweetest? Don't worry, we'll see Fiona and Klaus get there yet. Okay, here are a few of my closing thoughts on the show. ***SPOILER ALERT*** DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE FINAL EPISODE OF THE ORIGINALS. Sorry, didn't mean to yell at you, just wanted to give y'all a fair warning before I start spilling the beans about the finale in case you haven't seen it yet. Anyway, right after it ended, I was super emotional, more than I expected to be, quite honestly. I was really (and still kind of am) upset that they killed off Klaus and Elijah, and the whole episode was a bit confusing. I mean it's beautiful in a way, and I'm glad that they went down together, but it was just so, so, so heartbreaking. I kind of figured that would be their end, but the finale just left me with so many questions. Like did they find peace or was it just darkness? Seeing Josh's and Hayley's "heavens" leads me to believe that the brothers are at peace too. Is Elijah dancing with Hayley right now? Is Klaus chilling with Cami? How did Hope react when she found out Elijah had died alongside her dad without saying goodbye to her? At first I hated that these were left unanswered, but when I gave it a second thought, I became grateful because we get to imagine our own afterlives for them. They may be physically gone from the world, but - at least in my mind - their stories aren't over. They still exist in some form. Maybe I'm a little insane (aren't all writers?) but I just don't want to accept that those characters are dead. There's peace in knowing their brotherly bond stayed true to the end, but man, I guess I'm just a sucker for happy endings. I LOVE these characters, and it's just sad to see them go. They are still very much alive in this story, obviously, but writing about them just feels… different. Writing from their perspectives now is strange, but oddly enough I think my connection with them has only deepened. I feel like I can fully understand their personalities and motivations, I know who they are all the way to their core. It feels so surreal.**

 **P.S. Unfortunately, our Wednesdays are no longer embellished with a new episode of** _ **The Originals**_ **. I posted new chapters weekly throughout the run of the season, and I am wondering if you like that schedule? Have you been able to read a chapter every week, or should I update every two weeks instead so you have more time? Is Wednesday a good day to upload, or should I pick a different day to post? Friday, maybe? Let me know in your review, all suggestions are welcome and appreciated.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story, for giving me your feedback and support, and I hope you'll stay with me on the journey even though the show has ended. The Originals is not finished for me, this story is my love letter to them and my way of continuing one of the best fantasy worlds to have ever been created.**


	36. God's Gonna Cut You Down

**Chapter 36 - God's Gonna Cut You Down**

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

My thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration as I listened to my little brother's vehement verbal tantrum. He was blathering on and on, and I was struggling to make sense of it. His speech was garbled and disgruntled, making him sound like a madman; I'd had an easier time understanding him when he was hammered. Though in this particular instance, he had not been drinking. Niklaus had just returned home from the Davilla Estate, and presumably - obviously - the discussion with his daughter had not gone well, thus his incessant bluster. In the few phrases that were lucid, I gathered that it was regarding Fiona, they'd had some sort of bitter disagreement, but the specific matter was beyond me.

"Pardon me, Brother, but your ranting is unintelligible," I told him. "Calm yourself and tell me what happened."

"If she wants a fight, I'll give her a fight," he growled.

"No, Niklaus, don't," I said for what felt like the millionth time in the past decade. "There is nothing honorable about engaging a war with your daughter. You may as well take candy from a toddler."

"Don't, Elijah," he grouched.

"Don't what? Counsel you against your own worst instincts?" I queried with fervor. "A thousand years, I have desperately tried to sway you toward some kind of reason."

"And for a thousand years, I have trusted you!" he spat.

"So now what?"

"So why aren't you doing anything?" he bellowed. "My daughter is spiraling out of control and you're just letting her go! And you won't let me save her!"

My brother's hysterics tugged at my heartstrings, for I was seeing him as my helpless baby brother who had been left at the mercy of Mikael. Niklaus was reacting out of anger, but that anger was a result of his fear; in this case, fear for his child. Rarely did he find himself in this kind of situation where he was stumped on what to do; he did not know how to cope with it. I softened my demeanor and approached my brother slowly, tenderly placing my hands on his burdened shoulders.

"Niklaus," I whispered, causing him to make eye contact. "Niklaus, I am afraid for Fiona too. I am not stopping you from saving your daughter, I am preventing you from doing something you will only come to regret, for it will serve to worsen the matter. I want to bring her home just as badly as you do, but if we force her to come back before she is ready, we will end up right where we started with her hating us for taking away her independence. Not to mention that Tristan has endangered our family and any move we make against him could be taken as a sign of initiating battle. I repeat, we will take him down when it is time, but for right now, the risk is much too high."

Despite my gentleness, Niklaus' rage erupted again. "You didn't see the way she looked at me, Elijah! You weren't there to hear her vindictive words! My little girl is gone, replaced by a rebellious wannabe tyrant! Tristan brainwashed her, I'm sure of it, and he'll continue to do so until we get her out of there! She's not herself! She's… She's… She's _me_. She sounded just like me!"

My brother was sporting a bewilderingly deranged look that left me feeling rather unsettled. "I ask you again, what happened?"

Niklaus resumed his muddled thundering, and it became evident that he wasn't going to reveal what exactly had transpired between the two of them. My patience with my brother was running thin, he was becoming dangerously unstable which created a malignant stress, and I decided it was time to gain control of the issue. I fished my cell phone from my pocket and promptly dialed Fiona's number. Likely out of old habit, she answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Fiona. I believe it's time we had a little chat," I greeted tersely, letting her know I meant business.

I swear the rolling of her eyes was audible. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Somehow, I doubt that," I said, keeping my firm tone. "Now, your father came home, enraged, and he's refusing to tell me what happened. I was wondering if maybe you could enlighten me?"

"We butted heads again, just like we always do," she confessed.

"I see," I said thoughtfully. "Details would be helpful. On what matter was it this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Elijah."

"Fair enough," I allowed. "I won't pressure you. However, I would like to implore you once more to end this Strix nonsense and come home. Say the word, and I will deal with Tristan if he attempts to stand in your way."

"I'm not coming home, Elijah!" my niece barked. "I have no desire to live with my controlling arse of a father or his cruel brother."

Heaviness washed over me as I was reminded of my guilt. "I'm sorry, Fiona. I did what I thought was best for you and Niklaus."

"If you want to sacrifice every part of your life for the cause of Klaus' highly unlikely redemption, fine, it's within your freedom to do so. But your relationship with me? That's my sacrifice too. I'm not willing to give that up. You were the reason I could sleep at night, and ever since you purposely created space between us, I haven't slept consistently. I used to lie awake, wondering what I did to make you hate me and worrying that Klaus would turn me into a hybrid breeding machine if I allowed myself a moment of vulnerability. Then I find out that your disdain was falsely engineered for the sake of forcing me to get closer with that very person, and now you expect me to come crawling back? Hell no. I know you believe he's changed, I know he said he would never do that or anything else to hurt me again, and maybe he is trying to be better to me, but if my memory stands correctly, he's a pathological liar and a master manipulator," she angrily fulminated. "Elijah, you should have let me decide what I was willing to sacrifice. If the choice is between you and Klaus, I choose you."

I was at a loss for words, and my phone beeped in my ear, meaning that Fiona had ended the call. I slowly put my phone down, processing what my niece had just said. Niklaus was standing motionlessly in the hallway; he'd heard everything. I went over to him and our eyes instantly locked on one another, commencing a staredown. I waited for him to start screaming at me for stealing his daughter from him, but he didn't. On the contrary, it was my temper that was threatening to act up as we glared at each other, and I was the one to break the silence.

"How is it that I appear selfish and mean when it is you who is heartless?" I snapped, barely controlling my rage as I walked away.

I locked myself in my study for some peace and quiet. I sat down in my black leather office chair and took several deep breaths to collect myself before pulling out my journal and beginning to write. Between Niklaus' outburst of rage and my upsetting phone call with my vexatious niece, I had grown rather discountenanced. My patience was running thin, every little thing seemed to be gnawing at my nerves, and the last obstacle I needed was for my emotions to cloud my judgement, but remaining stoic was proving to be a difficult task as I was coming to terms with the truth that I did not know what to do about Fiona either. What I did know was that I would not allow myself to leave this room until I had found a solution.

My hand scrawled furiously across the page, recording my troubled thoughts and feelings of personal frustration. I was irrefutably responsible for the predicament. I had hurt Fiona, created a breeding ground for resentment, and given her too much slack endeavoring to make up for it. I thought I had been doing right by her in giving her time and allowing her to be angry with me, but now it was manifesting to be a profound error. She had become so carried away with her resentment that it turned into a desire for revenge, which was currently being taken to outrageous extremes. The Strix were never supposed to be a part of the picture, and I needed to pluck them out of it. I should have eradicated those vampire sirelings of mine long ago.

The pen in my hand snapped in two, spattering the paper with black ink. I forced my grasp to relax, dropping the utensil on the desk. It was imperative that I calmed myself down, for the things hidden behind the Red Door were knocking. The Red Door needed to stay closed, whatever lies beyond it needs to stay buried for eternity. The darkest parts of my personality had no place in handling the problems with my niece. I needed to approach this from a loving angle and do what was truly best for her and my family, not what my inner monster was provoking.

That brief moment of reflection was what I had needed to discover how to proceed. I realized I needed to restore my guardianship of Fiona. She was blossoming into a strong, beautiful young woman, she'd been seventeen for nearly thirty years, but she still needed an authority figure to rein her in from time to time. I had entertained her grudge because it was justified, but enough was enough. She was endangering herself in addition to implicating our entire family, and she could never possibly benefit from that. My strict guidance was what had priorly kept her grounded, secure, and relatively happy. I had taught her, laughed with her, and cried with her. I was the gentle, loving, and caring figure she had wanted in her life since she was a little girl. In spite of all the outside problems that plagued us, she had thrived in the home I had created for her. My taking it all away had been a grave mistake, and I was prepared to remedy that. Firmly resolved, all I required now was the opportunity to put down my proverbial foot.

Unexpectedly, the answer to my prayer later found me, in the form of a ringing cell phone.

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I bounced my leg anxiously as I sat across from Tristan de Martel once again. He was looking directly at me and his lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a single word he was saying, for I was too distracted by my own thoughts. Reality was beginning to set in, I was seeing how dumb and careless I'd been, but I would deny it to myself and to anyone who asked. I was questioning my decision to join the Strix, but, admittedly, I was afraid to go back to Klaus and Elijah. Not only because of their tendency to control the workings of my life, but also because I knew they were absolutely furious with me, Klaus especially.

"Well, do you agree, Fiona?" Tristan inquired, the interrogative catching my attention.

I stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry… What was that?"

He gave a smile that conveyed slight amusement. "I said that someone needs to put your father in his place. I couldn't help but overhear your interaction with him, and now I know that the problem is more urgent than I originally accounted. His interest as a leader is only for himself, and that selfishness will burn this city to the ground for the third time. That would be such a shame. I believe the Strix have a duty to keep that from happening, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Of course. We must serve the greater good."

"I anticipated you would be in agreement," Tristan said, pleased. "I have formulated a plan, but it has not yet been set in stone. You are the most talented member out of all of us, therefore it would be up to you to take charge in the effort. You and I will combine on the strategic side, but all things witchcraft will fall to you and your Sisters. Together, we can remove your father from the throne and make New Orleans into the great city it's meant to be."

My eyes widened. "You seriously want to overthrow my father?"

Tristan sighed. "Have you been listening to anything I've said in the last fifteen minutes?"

"I heard what you said ten seconds ago, and it sounds insane," I replied ardently. "He's Klaus effing Mikaelson! The only "overthrowing" would be that of your disembodied head. Over a bridge, into the river… which would probably have my head floating in it too."

"When he came to see you just an hour ago, you seemed confident that you could orchestrate and execute his demise," Tristan pointed out. "What's changed?"

"What's changed is that my conversation with Klaus was never supposed to inspire you to plot against him," I stated. "What I said to him was a threat. Not an empty one, but also not one to act on anytime soon. I'm powerful, but I have a lot to learn before I take on an immortal hybrid who's over a thousand years old. I only said those things because I was angry and he's a dick."

"But your words were true," Tristan countered. "The Sisters will compensate for your lack of knowledge. They've been preparing for this for more than a decade. We will trounce your father unlike any other king in history. You will crush him so triumphantly that it will requite everything he's ever done to you."

I wracked my brain for a response that wouldn't give away my hesitation toward my recently sworn loyalty, but also wouldn't give him a green light to take action. "Too many wars have broken out in this city the way it is. Countless conquerors have challenged each other for leadership since the dawn of time. Tristan, the people of New Orleans shouldn't have to go through that again. They already had to endure the power struggle between my father and Marcel Gerard. I don't know the exact body count, but it was up there."

"You are the rightful queen for this city," Tristan pressed. "I thought you wanted that power?"

"I do, but as I said, I'm not ready for it."

"This is what you were created for, Fiona. You were born into a family in which legends are made and you have grown into a power with the ability to ignite a revolution. With the Strix standing behind you and the reputation of the Mikaelson name, no one would dare challenge you, Fiona."

"I'm sorry, Tristan," I rejected. "I just can't."

"By refusing to oblige, you are violating the Strix's most precious rule."

"Why don't you just shun me, then?"

"You'll come around," was his cryptically nonchalant reply.

Tristan stood up and walked away, leaving me sitting all alone, motionless and bewildered. My skin was crawling; I needed air, and I needed out. Now. I unlocked the window and shoved the glass open, slipping through and leaping out, landing on the manicured ground four stories below. I sprinted away as fast as my legs could carry me, fifty times faster than the average vampire. The only destination that came to mind was the bayou. It was the only place that seemed like a safe haven - the Crescent wolves had vowed to protect me in return for freeing them from their curse.

I slowed down to a brisk jog as I approached their division of the bayou, not wanting to appear a threat and alarm them. As soon as their camp - which was deep in the bayou - came into view, I could see that many of them wore expressions of worry. I scanned the area for Luke, but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he was out working. I hurried my pace as Alpha Rayborn, Luke's father, noticed my arrival and gathered everyone to greet me.

"Hello, Miss Fiona," the alpha said, his face as grave as those of his pack. Luke's mother, Anna, was weeping into her oldest son's shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where's Luke?"

Alpha Rayborn shared a distraught look with his wife, causing panic to rise inside my heart.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, my volume rising. "Where is Luke?"

"He's missing," Alpha Rayborn struggled to tell me, his voice heavy with sorrow. "Someone took him. Vampires. They were here, and then they were gone, and so was our son."

My heart sheared in half. "The Strix."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh God!" My hand went up to cover my mouth as I began crying, my heart in a million pieces. "Oh God! This is all my fault!"

"How do you mean?" the alpha asked.

"I made the wrong choice," I said through my tears. "I told Tristan no, and now he's punishing me."

"Who's Tristan?" Alpha Rayborn asked. "Fiona, Honey, you're not making any sense."

"There's no time," I said. "I need to go. I will fix this, but I need to go now."

I ran back to the mansion, pushing my body so hard that my muscles began to ache with every stride. I didn't care, I had to save Luke. I would tear myself in half if that's what it would take to get him out of this. I burst through the door, my eyes a dark yellow, veins bulging, and my fangs at the ready. I was immediately restrained by Aya and Shen Min, who were about to inject me with a poison that would probably send me into unconsciousness when Tristan appeared on the stairs.

"Wait," he instructed them. "Let's give her one last chance before we get indecorous."

"I will kill ANYONE who hurts him!" I screeched.

"That won't be necessary, Fiona," Tristan said calmly. "Your lover is alive and well, and he will remain that way, so long as you change your answer about the matter we discussed earlier."

"Fine!" I relented. "I will do whatever you ask of me in the matter of overthrowing my father, you have my word! Just let Luke go!"

Tristan grinned with evil satisfaction. "As you wish, my dear."

Two Strix guards opened the French doors behind Tristan, and I peered past them to see Luke in chains, dying of severe blood loss, for he'd been weakened by a nearly lethal amount of wolfsbane. I threw off Aya and Shen Min and dashed over to Luke, gently taking his face in my hands and lifting it up so I could look at him. His eyes opened to the barest slits, and his mouth twitched, attempting to smile at the sight of me. Hot tears ran down my face as I stroked his hair a couple times before releasing him from the chains they'd used to string him up. He fell to his knees, and I followed him to the ground, cradling his jaw in my hands again.

"You're alive," I breathed.

"Barely."

I bit into my wrist and held it up to Luke's mouth. "Here, drink. You'll heal instantly."

"My system won't accept it," Luke said. "Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, my body doesn't heal any faster with vampire blood than it does as is."

"I know you can't drink vampire blood, but I'm a magical miracle tribrid, remember? My blood works for everything on everybody."

"But you're still part vampire…"

"Just try it," I insisted. "It's not like you'll spontaneously combust."

Even in his wounded state, Luke managed to shoot me a withering look. I stared back at him for a minute before he finally gave in and drank from my wrist. Sure enough, the blood went down smoothly, and he was good as new in a matter of minutes despite the extensive injuries. He got onto his feet and offered me his hand, which I took and allowed him to pull me up from the floor.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" I lightly teased.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gave me a warm, fond smile. "I missed you, Fiona."

"I missed you too," I said, teary-eyed as I threw my arms around his shoulders, inhaling deeply and savoring his wonderful scent. "I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this."

"It's not your fault," Luke said, wrapping his chiseled arms around me. "I'm not sure why the hell they came after me, though."

"You're leverage," I explained. "Tristan wants me to do something, but I told him no, so he took you. Needless to say, it didn't take me long to agree."

"Of all the situations I thought I might find myself in because of you, being held for ransom wasn't one of them. Not quite like this, anyway."

I giggled. "I think you may need to adjust your expectations a little."

"Clearly." Luke grew serious. "Are you okay, Fiona? What does that Tristan guy want you to do? I don't want you sacrificing yourself to save me."

"I'm not in danger," I assured him. "Contrastingly, I'm precisely what he wants. It's the people I love that are at risk of getting hurt."

Luke looked at me inquisitively. "Fiona Mikaelson, did you just accidentally admit that you love me?"

"No way," I said, biting my lip to hide my smile. "How could I love you already? Our relationship mainly consists of text messages and time apart. I don't think you've ever even taken me out on a real date."

"Yeah, because every time I ask you always say that you're too busy with your dysfunctional, homicidal family," he rebutted.

He had me there. "I know, I'm sorry I've been distant. I need to make time for you, but I honestly can't right now. I have a hard time maintaining a simple friendship, and if we are to be more than friends, I want to be able to commit a solid piece of my life to you. We won't work if I can't do that."

"I'll wait."

"Please do," I requested genuinely. "You should probably get back to the bayou. Your parents were worried sick when I left. I didn't explain much, so be prepared. And please tell them I'm sorry for being so abrupt, I hope I didn't offend them."

Luke nodded and held me close once more. "Be safe. Let me know if there's anything I can do, and text me every day so I know you're all right."

"I will," I promised. "You should really go now."

I walked out with him to ensure that he safely got past all the Strix members that surrounded the house. We shared one final look before he took off into the night, back to the bayou where he belonged. My heart yearned for the day when I could pursue our relationship, but until then, I would do everything to keep him away from my messes. I took in one last breath of fresh air and went back inside.

Tristan was still standing on the stairs, but I brushed right passed him and flitted straight up to my quarters. Thankfully, he got the message and didn't follow me. Lord de Martel had crossed a line, and while I'd promised to aid his agenda, I had no intention of keeping my word. I picked up my cell phone and pulled up Elijah's number. I stared at the screen, debating whether or not to make the call. I didn't want to involve my family, but I needed to know how to get out of the Strix, and the only person with that information was their founder. Deciding to swallow my pride and wave the white flag - temporarily, at least - I tapped Elijah's name and put the phone to my ear.

"Elijah? I need your help," I said in a humbled tone. "Probably Klaus' too, though I doubt he'll be happy to oblige after what I said to him. Please, Uncle Elijah, I screwed up bad. I don't know how to fix it, and I'm… I'm scared."

There was a long pause, then finally my uncle spoke the words I was desperate to hear. "I'm on my way."

I breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto my bed. I was exhausted, but the long day and night was far from over. I anxiously awaited my uncle's arrival, afraid of what he would say and do. He obviously wasn't going to be happy with me. Frankly, I wasn't happy with him either, but I knew I needed his help. I was having a difficult time swallowing my pride though, and I wasn't ready to forgive him yet. I felt my defensive walls build up, protecting me and preparing me for whatever version of Elijah walked through the door. I would be civil, but I wasn't about to be subordinated to his edict.

I heard Elijah's car park in front of the mansion, and my heart began to race. No one knew I had called him, and Tristan wasn't going to be thrilled that he was here. The Strix were all sired to Elijah, but Tristan was essentially Elijah's equal. Tristan had made sure he could never be compelled by an Original again, and since he wasn't much younger than my uncle, he was almost just as strong. Their confrontation could get ugly, but all I could do was stay in my room and wait for Elijah to come to me.

I expected to hear some sort of banter or protest at Elijah's unannounced visit, but I heard no voices as he walked right in. I heard one of the minions scamper down the hall, probably off to report back to Tristan, but it was otherwise silent. Elijah's footsteps became louder, sounding like the beat of a drum as he walked toward my room at a purposeful pace. I stood with my arms crossed, confidently positioned, but I was flipping out on the inside. Three quick knocks sounded at the door before it swung open, causing me to jump. He was clothed in his typical suit and his face was stern, instilling a healthy amount of fright. I'd performed a subtle spell, which my uncle sensed as soon as he entered the room, making it so we could speak freely. I met his eyes, showing no fear, and decided I'd let him be the first to speak.

"Fiona," Elijah said, his voice full of disapproval. "What on earth have you done with yourself?"

"You were right about Tristan," I said, wringing my hands nervously. "He's the scum of the earth. He's trying to control me and I don't want to be a part of his organization anymore. I want out."

"I am sorry, Sweetheart, but I am afraid that the only way out of the Strix is by death," my uncle said. "That rule is very clearly stated in the Charter."

My eyes widened. "But you made the rules."

"As a matter of fact I did, thereby I have the power to break them for you," was Elijah's assured reply. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"Slow your roll," I cautioned. "I asked for your help, but we are doing this my way. Try anything else and someone's going to get hurt."

"Knock it off, Fiona!" Elijah reprimanded harshly, his sudden raise of volume making me jump again. "You have gotten yourself into a deep predicament to which you have already admitted that you have no idea how to get out of, hence why you called me to rescue your petulant self from the chasm of trouble you so proudly created. It is excellent that you've seen the error of your ways, but that does not mean you get to continue this self-aggrandizing revenge quest of yours. I have been patient, I have been lenient, but your resentment towards Niklaus and me, however warranted, is what has gotten you here in the first place. Now you will either do as I say and let me get you out of this mess, or you will have to figure it out on your own."

I didn't like how strict Elijah was being, so I pushed back. "And it comes to an ultimatum. Wow, family loyalty at its finest."

"Don't bother with the little games and guilt trips, Fiona," Elijah said sternly. "I know that you know you are being unreasonable."

"So what if I am?" I snapped. "We Mikaelsons aren't exactly known for our common rationality."

Elijah stepped toward me, which was moderately intimidating, and began to speak in a low, firm, yet compassionate tone. "If your current behavior is being driven by your pride, let it go, Child. I understand you are hurt, I understand that you are angry, but I know that more than anything you are frightened, and it's okay to disclose that. It's the very reason why I am here, Fiona. I am prepared to help you, my niece, but I will not be used as a punching bag. I know I have more apologizing to do, I do not intend to minimize the severity of our strained bond, I am simply recommending that we place our personal quandary aside until we have dealt with what is immediately in front of us."

My arms were crossed and I stared at him intransigently. I probably looked like a defiant child, but I didn't care. I appeared unbending, but internally I was seriously contemplating my options. I knew I was a bit out of line, and I was acting out of pride, but I was still hurt by what he'd done. I wanted to forgive him and go home, but I also wanted to be sure that he wouldn't purposely sabotage our relationship ever again. I wanted to make him promise me right here and now that he wouldn't, but I knew that would involve a heart-to-heart, which the clock would not allow for. Tristan would come soon, and I needed to make up my mind before then. Elijah was resolute, and I didn't want to budge, but my uncle's authority was not one to be ignored.

"What's it going to be, Fiona?" he inquired.

I sighed, my desire to be free from the Strix had won. "Truce."

"Now come here, you stubborn girl," Elijah ordered, opening his arms to me.

I tried to resist, but my uncle knew me well. I needed a hug, and there was none more perfect than the embrace of Elijah Mikaelson. I wasn't a fan of the tough love he was showing me, but deep down I knew that his heart was in the right place. I was mad about having to submit to him, but I knew complying with his plans was best, and I was growing tired of fighting to stay on my pedestal, it really wasn't who I wanted to be. I semi-reluctantly went into his arms, and he held me tightly, kissing the top of my head and breathing a sigh of relief into my hair.

"You have too much of your father in you, you know that, little lady?" he remarked exhaustedly and endearingly.

"I think you may have mentioned it once or twice."

"You are not ever leaving my sight again, you understand me?" my uncle said, tightening his arms around me. I realized this embrace was for himself as much as it was for me. My bottom lip trembled as I hugged him back, feeling guilty about being so haughty and all of the problems I'd caused. I wanted my family back.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I said, my voice shaking. "I keep making mistakes that result in life or death consequences. I mean, is this how it is for everyone? High stakes and screwed-up situations?"

"We all have to face the repercussions following our choices, no soul is exempt from that," my uncle said wisely. "For us, however, we have more time and opportunities to make bad choices. Most people die before the list becomes embarrassing, but we just keep on living."

I mulled over his words. "I wonder what it would take for me to die."

My uncle stepped back, his eyes roaming over me concernedly. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not suicidal, if that's what you're thinking," I reassured him. "I just wonder sometimes about what's at the end of all of this."

"My premise is that we should hold off on contemplating life's mysteries until after we have separated you from the Strix," Elijah said, clapping me on the back. "Let us go show Tristan just how _rational_ we Mikaelsons are, shall we?"

I smiled mischievously in agreement. "Let's."

* * *

 **A/N: At long last, dear old Uncle Elijah has come to reign Fiona in. What is your reaction on how these characters are developing? Is there anything would like to see more of? Anything you'd like to see less of? Please review, I would love to know what you think. I have many ideas for this story, and I am so excited for you to see what's coming. Don't forget to follow and favorite so you don't miss out on updates, and check out my Twitter account ActressCeCe13 (Anonymous Writer) for additional content. Thank you all for reading, I hope you are well!**


	37. The Getaway Car Never Gets Far

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm glad you've made it this far! Someone asked a really great question last chapter that I just want to talk about for a quick sec. Some of you may be a little confused about Fiona's age, which is totally understandable seeing as I did change it a little bit. If you reread Chapter 1, it has been edited with the correct explanation and current age. Otherwise, here's my crude rundown. Fi was born in 1456, meaning she's existed for 562 years. However, she physically ages very slowly, by only 1 year about every 30 years, so if you divide that out (562/30), she looks to be about 17 or 18. Simple answer would be that everyone views her as 17. When I began this story, I'd written that she looked 13, but a few chapters in I realized that age was a bit too young for some of the things I wanted for her character, such as a love interest, and the attitude I wanted to give her required a more mature age. Again, the first chapter has been edited to coincide with this notion. Also, if you know of any chapters where Fiona is mentioned being 13, please let me know so I can go back and change it! Anyway, I hope that clears things up for anyone that may have been wondering. Enjoy reading! I think you're going to like this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 - The Getaway Car Never Gets Far**

Elijah barreled down the hallway toward the conference room with me slipstreaming after him. My uncle's confidence and sharpness was contagious, and I was ready to show Tristan just who he was dealing with. I felt my magic empowering me from within, giving me a sense of unrivaled strength, but that invigorating feeling faded almost as quickly as it had come. I trailed further along behind Elijah as I realized that the halls were empty, there was not a single Strix member in sight, and all of them had gathered together in the room we were heading towards. Every. Single. Strix. The mansion was dead silent… frighteningly quiet. The only known fact that lied ahead of us was uncertainty.

"Am I moving too fast for you, Fiona?" my uncle glibly inquired, urging me to resume my pace.

"What if they attack as soon as we walk in there?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

He paused and turned back to look at me. "You're scared."

" _No_ ," I insistently lied. "I just happen to like to know what I'm walking into, especially when it comes to this particular bunch of vampires."

"Tristan is an enfant terrible," Elijah said. "He's powerful, he's influential in the art of manipulation, and his strength nearly emulates my own, but, at the end of the day, he's just a whiny, wayward tyrant. Much like you, my little rascal."

I glared at my uncle. "I said I was sorry, and I know I screwed up. Feel free to stop patronizing me anytime now."

"I suppose you are correct," he granted. "I see you have lost your sense of humor to self-aggrandizement, as well."

I irritably grit my teeth. "Ever heard of the concept forgive and forget?"

"Trouble is, Fiona, I am having a hard time believing you are that sorry," my uncle said. "Nevertheless, that is a discussion for later. Shall we move forward with getting you out of here, or are you rescinding your declaration of a ceasefire?"

"No, Sir," I spat, begrudgingly backing down. We began walking again.

"Excellent. Now, the Strix Charter is quite succinct," Elijah proclaimed.

"Good, then it won't hurt when you stick it up your a- "

"Watch your tongue, Fiona!" Elijah scolded, stopping me from finishing my snarky comment. "Spare me the childish phrases. You've said plenty for one day, don't you think?"

I scowled at his rebuke but obediently shut my mouth, his biting tone made my stomach uneasy. I knew Elijah was purposely being an ass, pointedly trying to get under my skin, but I didn't see what for. Sure, I was having a little difficulty playing nice, but I had admitted to being wrong and needing his help, so why did he have to rub it in my face?

"All right, Fiona, it is time to put your Strix membership to use. When we cross the threshold into that room of egotistical maniacs, I need you to play along. Speak as though you intend to keep your loyalty to them, defend the organization and your peers. Pretend that Tristan is your beloved keeper, be convincing. However you act, whatever you say, do not clue them in that you are switching sides. Follow my lead, and you shall fair just fine, understood?" Elijah said, becoming gentle once more. "You need not be afraid, Sweetheart. I shall not allow anything to happen to you."

I nodded to confirm my understanding and accept his safeguarding words as comfort. "How exactly are you planning to get me out of here?" I asked.

"With a little salt," Elijah said, procuring and brandishing a mysterious-looking scroll from the inside pocket of his jacket, "and an old wound."

Elijah barged right through into the room, which was full of Strix who were presumably convening about their unexpected visitor. All eyes landed on us; Aya looking rather pissed at me, and Tristan matched Elijah's intimidating stare. I instantly hurried to Tristan's side and half-hid behind him as if I was scared of Elijah, causing his lips to form a satisfied smirk as he continued staring at my uncle, who appeared as calm and comfortable as someone getting an oceanside relaxation massage. I, on the other hand, was internally equivalent to someone whose hand was glued to a hot stove burner.

"Hello, everyone. Wonderful to see you all," my uncle greeted calmly and charismatically. "Please forgive Fiona's tardiness, I required her attention."

"No problem," Tristan said diplomatically, putting his cold hand on my shoulder. "We've just been chatting about the Charter and whatnot. She has arrived at the perfect time."

"Ah yes, _the Charter_ , I am so glad you brought that up. Here is the thing; as creator of this boorish organization, I merely came to warn you that I intend to _bend the rules_ a bit and save Fiona from your insanity," Elijah said, emphatic.

"Are you really going to forgo the laws you yourself created?" Tristan questioned of my uncle.

"I would violate everything sacred under the sun in the name of rescuing my niece," Elijah responded fervently. "Allow me to make myself perfectly clear: Fiona will not be your little puppet. She has been underneath your corrupted guidance long enough, she does not belong in this hive of depraved, ignorant savages. I am taking her home, it is where she belongs."

Tristan smiled. "I'm sorry, Elijah, but as leader, that decision is mine. I'm afraid Fiona does not have permission for an extended leave at the moment."

"Tristan, don't we look so very comfortable indeed leading a circus," my uncle continued, giving him a charming, deadly smile. "Sadly, one does not simply ascend to the position of leader, it kind of has to be by my consent. You see, I am the creator, the maker, the founding father; I am the one who chooses the leader here, and fortunately for every last one of you, I have an excellent candidate in mind. See, today is the day that I take back what is mine. Do I hear any objections?"

The room remained as silent as a graveyard at midnight. No one moved, no one breathed. I think a couple of hearts even stopped beating. I was on edge, too, having absolutely no idea where my habitually scary-ass uncle was going with this.

"So ladies and gentlemen, the offer I extend to you is simple enough: You follow me, and I shall return you all to greatness."

"You really just going to come in here and start making demands?" I questioned, smirking in phony amusement.

"Ah, shh, shh, shh. Fiona, the grownups are talking," Elijah tutted. I should have known he was going to have some fun with this. "Tristan, how long has been - eight, nine hundred years since you saw this?" He held up the scroll.

"For the philistines, I present the Charter of the Strix, written by, oh yes… me." Elijah grinned smugly. "Now it says here, 'it shall be my duty to uphold the tenets of the Charter' dah-dah, dah-dah, dah… Oh, this is important, '...in the absence of a worthy leader, the Charter shall be invoked and complete dominion shall be restored to…'" He paused to dramatically squint at the writing. "...Elijah Mikaelson."

"If you are determined to stake this absurd claim as founder, then I invoke the right of _Ludum Regum_ ," Tristan declared.

"Forgive me, my Latin's a little rusty," I said. "What does that mean?"

" _Ludum Regum_ : the Game of Kings," Elijah translated, glaring at Tristan. "Let's not do this, shall we?"

"You cannot invoke one element of the charter and disregard the rest, as it happens," Tristan said. "I know the rules. After all, I did help you write them. 'If the legitimacy of de facto leadership status is in doubt and politics prove divisive, a contest of strength and cunning shall determine the line of succession.' So, Elijah, I challenge you to a duel. Whomever holds the Charter at the end of combat shall be the rightful leader of the Strix."

"You would choose strength over cunning?" Elijah queried. "I must say, I am sincerely surprised. I would have thought you would value cunning."

Tristan ignored his comment. "Do you accept?"

"Without hesitation."

"Well then," Tristan said, "perhaps we should take this outside."

My jaw hung agape, I could not believe what was happening. I was bewildered as everyone began migrating outside. My brain was having trouble processing that Elijah and Tristan were about to duke it out skin-to-skin MMA style on the plush green grass of the Davilla Estate yard.

"Let me get this straight; we are the oldest, most sophisticated society of vampire in the world, and we settle our disputes like kids on the playground at recess," I said, following Elijah and Tristan onto the lawn.

"My sentiments precisely," Elijah said.

"Why…" I trailed off, flabbergasted.

"Just stand back, Fiona, and make sure you have a good view when I tear Tristan's heart out," Elijah dismissed.

With nothing but a curt nod of agreement, Elijah and Tristan begun fighting. Tristan rushed at my uncle, but Elijah was ready and hurled him so hard that he flew face-first into a nearby tree. Embarrassed by being bested just two seconds in, Tristan vamp-sped toward Elijah, landing one right hook to his face before Elijah blocked all the rest of his swings and kicks. Their fighting was so rapid that it was difficult to keep up with it at times, but what Tristan lacked in raw strength and speed compared to the Original, he made up for in adept combat training, using impressive techniques to add force to his blows and avoid being hit. I was both worried and entertained as I watched them fight, they were both holding their own, but Elijah would obviously be the victor.

"Are you quite done?" Elijah asked, pushing Tristan away as they circled around each other.

Tristan scoffed. "You'd have me submit? Once again, I prove I have a mind of my own."

Tristan lunged for Elijah and attempted to gain the upper-hand by overwhelming him with punches, kicks, and karate chops in quick succession, but Elijah was easily able to block them all before grabbing Tristan in a chokehold and lifting him into the air.

"Let's not make this more unpleasant than it needs to be," my uncle suggested.

Despite Elijah's tight grip on his trachea, Tristan still managed to gasp out a retort. "After all this time, how could you think that we would follow you?"

Letting go of his throat, Elijah grabbed Tristan by his ankle and flipped him onto the ground. With Tristan lying on his back, out of breath, Elijah turned away from him and addressed the crowd of Strix.

"All of you swore loyalty to a serpent who seized control of this fellowship, all in the name of furthering his tyranny," he said angrily.

"Seize control?! Is that how you rewrite history?" Aya spoke up, appalled. "You ran like a coward, leaving Strix to be slaughtered by your mad father."

"I had no choice," Elijah responded.

"We all have a choice!" Aya shouted. "And that day, I watched as my fellow Strix were slaughtered by the dozens."

I could tell Elijah was on the verge of losing his temper. He raced toward Aya, grabbing her arms and pinning them roughly behind her back. I'd never seen my uncle so violent, never witnessed the dark, ruthless, Mikaelson version of him. It was a bit unnerving.

"I returned," he said to her. "The moment I knew that my family was safe, I returned! To the horror, the wreckage, the corpses, the ruin. The devastation that I felt when I thought of your death."

Aya sneered. "But I did not die! Thanks to the efforts of a true nobleman. Tristan saved us, he earned our loyalty."

"Tristan is a vulture, a usurper who stole our very dream! Violating everything that we once fought for, all in the name of the twisted crusade," Elijah sharply declared.

Aya gave him an indignant look "Say what you will. You choose your own family always, above all. You're as cursed as them."

"ELIJAH!" I cried out, but it was too late. Tristan had gotten up and careened toward Elijah with vengeance. The element of surprise was on Tristan's side, and he managed to take down Elijah by shoving a small branch into his heart. My hand flew up to cover my mouth as his body turned gray. He obviously wasn't permanently dead, but it would take a minute for him to recover. A lot could happen in a minute. Tristan gestured to the momentarily subded Elijah, presenting him proudly before the Strix.

"This is Elijah Mikaelson, traitor to our cause!" he proclaimed.

As Tristan continued talking, I discreetly chanted a spell that would make Elijah wake up faster. "Contrarium converte effectus quae mortes epistolis. Contrarium converte effectus quae mortes epistolis. Contrarium converte effectus quae mortes epistolis."

Tristan was too busy making a meaningless speech to notice that Elijah had fully recovered. My uncle stood up and glanced over at me to give the slightest of nods. He was going to finish Tristan off. I returned the nod, and I noticed the prized Strix Charter lying in the grass. My eyes zeroed in on the precious little scroll, and just as Elijah was about to snap Tristan's neck, I darted over and picked up the Charter. The audience of Strix gasped, causing Elijah to hesitate and look over at me. I looked down and was just as shocked as Tristan and Elijah were to see the Strix Charter in my hands. What had I done?

Deciding to just go with my impulsive move, I leapt onto the mansion's balcony and rapturously held the Charter in the air. "Game of Kings, huh? I've learned that the best way to settle an argument between men is to throw a woman into the mix. She'll best them both. This may have been a contest of strength between the two of you, but, as much as I enjoy the action, I am turning this into a game of cunning. Strength may come into play as well, but seeing as how I'm a tribrid, cunning is likely your best option. So, catch me if you can. Come midnight, if this delicate old scroll is still in my possession, I'm in charge."

I ran away without another word, sprinting as quickly as I could to find a safehouse. I was faster than everyone except for Elijah and Tristan, who both had centuries on me that not even werewolf agility could neutralize. I went up to the first house I saw and pounded frantically on the door. A middle-aged woman opened the door, I made myself look as innocent as possible.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I'm not from around here and I've lost my phone. Would it be all right if I use yours to call my parents? I was supposed to meet up with them, but I got turned around and my cell must have fallen out of my pocket. They'll be so worried if I'm late and don't call," I said, faking a nervous and flustered tone.

The woman smiled. "Of course. Come on in."

I entered her home and quickly discovered that she was the owner of the house and lived alone. Perfect. I waved my hand to make her fall asleep so she wouldn't get in the way or invite anyone else in, also it would save me the trouble of having to compel her to forget later. I dashed up the stairs to the second-story window that looked out over the front yard to wait for Elijah and the gang to show up.

I didn't wait long. Less than thirty seconds later, Elijah appeared at the end of the sidewalk. No one had followed him, which was a bit surprising. He caught sight of me in the window and motioned for me to come downstairs. I didn't budge. Elijah raised his eyebrows and heaved a heavy, tired sigh. I almost laughed as he removed his phone from his suit pocket and dialed my number. With a smirk on my face, I pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and put it to my ear.

"Well, this little escapade has been very cute indeed, Fiona Nikol," Elijah said, incredibly sarcastic. "Why don't you come outside and give me the charter?"

"Mmm, no. Nope, I'm fine right where I am. I've got about three minutes until I'm the new Grand Poobah," I said. "How did you find me so fast?" I asked for the purpose of stalling him.

I watched my uncle roll his eyes. "Fiona Nikol, you are my niece, there is an unparalleled tracker ingrained within my mind, it's comparable to tracing a dotted line. Also, your juvenile belligerence leaves behind quite the stench."

"I knew I should've picked a different perfume."

"Come outside."

"No," I refused.

"Then I suppose I shall have to come get you," Elijah threatened in a bored, unconcerned tone.

"Good luck getting in without an invitation," I retorted.

"Fiona Nikol Mikaelson, if you think I am above burning this place to the ground, you are gravely mistaken," he bullied.

"Well, that's not very civilized, is it?" I said. "I thought you said that the two of us had to be civil today."

Just then, the Strix began pouring into view. They filled the street behind Elijah, and Tristan stared up at me with pure disgust. I smiled big and waved the Charter at him. His disgusted expression turned murderous, but the beauty of it was that there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"Outside. Now," Elijah ordered.

I hung up on him and looked at the clock on my phone. It changed from 11:59 to 12:00, and a wide grin spread across my face. I had won, the Strix were now mine to command, an army at my disposal, and Tristan couldn't control me anymore. I had accomplished what had begun as a small hunch that led me to join the Strix. I hadn't known how at the time, but I'd known I would seize control. I kicked the window, breaking the glass, and gracefully hopped to the ground.

"It's midnight, Elijah. Time's run out. According to our own laws, the contest is complete," Tristan said, sounding like a sore loser.

"Guess that makes me the winner," I said

Elijah shook his head at me. "Ridiculous. This wasn't a contest. This was evasion."

"Actually, I had a little time to read your charter," I said and began to speak to all of the Strix. "The Ludum Regum - which, now that I'm leader, I think I'll be changing it to Ludum Regale because The Game of Kings is a bit sexist - was never meant to be just a fistfight. Aspiring leaders face off in a contest that requires cunning. Why? Because you want a leader with more brains than brawn. You want someone who is strategic in war and won't just march you right to your deaths. I know I'm just a kid to you all, you forget that I'm a tribrid. A Mikaelson. I was born to conquer cities and vanquish my enemies. I was born to lead. You all thought that when I was initiated, you just never dreamt that I'd end up leading you. I know Tristan has been challenged on many occasions throughout the centuries, and he has always presided. In one night, I took that away. Just one night. Imagine what I can do in a _century_."

"This is absurd," Tristan said angrily.

"Hey, I won fair and square," I said.

"I do not accept this," Tristan said. "Elijah, you created the Strix. Do something."

"Fiona has won," Aya chimed in, assertively stepping forward to address the rest of the Strix. "Better to stand with her and fight to live than to stand with Elijah. With him, we're guaranteed to be little more than an afterthought."

Aya took a knee. "To the new leader of the Strix... Fiona Mikaelson."

One by one, the Strix went down on their knees and submitted to me exactly as wolves hail to their alpha. Tristan glared at me until everyone else was kneeling before finally taking a knee himself, though the glint in his eye told me he didn't mean it. Still, satisfaction washed over me in glorious waves. My uncle stood with his arms crossed, indescribably furious.

"You too, Elijah," I said, smirking.

"I will not." Elijah slowly walked over to me and began to whisper menacingly in my ear. "It is time to end your little game, Fiona. Congratulations, you are victorious, but this ends _right now_. You are going to follow my next instructions very, very carefully. You are going to turn away from the Strix with your head held high. You will _run_ with haste back to the Davilla Estate. There you will meet me, and you are to get into my car, and we shall discuss what you have just done here. This is it, Fiona, no detours. You do _not_ want to find out what will happen if you disobey."

My smugness had dissipated, and I was shaking from Elijah's tone of voice. He'd never spoken to me that way, and I'd never heard him use that voice with anyone before. It was inexplicably terrifying, it disturbed me to my core. He vanished from my sight, and I did exactly as he told me to. I could hardly remember the sprint back to the mansion as I stood there and waited for him in the mansion's foyer, absolutely numb with fear. I'd never seen him like this, in full-on Mikaelson mode.

Elijah arrived shortly after I'd gotten to the house. He'd left before I did, but I realized he must've gone a different route that allowed him more time to calm down. He was still visibly furious with me, but he was beginning to look like the uncle I recognized again. Elijah being angry with me was nothing new, but I'd really done it this time. Like really, seriously done it. He flashed in front of me and I flinched, unsure of what he would do. My reaction caught him a little off guard, causing him to pause and take another stabilizing breath.

"I am infuriated, it's true, but I would never hurt you, Fiona," my uncle said. "Your fear of me is unnecessary. I simply needed to get you away from the Strix for a while because I need to speak with you. Why don't we find a nice restaurant in the city and convalesce there?"

"I'm not hungry," I said obstinately.

"You can have a milkshake."

"I don't want a milkshake."

"Then we shall go to the park and find a bench to occupy," Elijah persisted.

"You're going to make me go with you no matter what I say, aren't you?" I assumed.

"Yes," Elijah affirmed. "We can stand here and bicker for a while longer if you like, but one way or another, you will come."

"Fine. The park," I agreed, huffing. "Tristan only ever let me out on his terms, I could use some fresh air."

I unenthusiastically followed my uncle outside to his car. He chivalrously opened the passenger door and helped me in, closing it with flair as I gave him the stink eye. He got into the driver's seat, and I made a point of not looking in his direction, instead choosing to stare intensely out my window. Being in Elijah's Panamera made me miss my own Porsche… Well, my Porsche that I'd stolen, which Klaus had retrieved from the storage unit I'd hidden it in a while back. It currently sat at the compound, untouched for months because the Hybrid never allowed me to drive it, though I suspected he'd taken it out for a spin once or twice himself without asking my permission.

"You could have at least let me drive," I said, intent on starting another petty argument.

"Why? So you can sink it into the river to keep from talking with me?"

"It's not like I could kill you," I acerbically commented.

"No, but is it absolutely necessary to destroy this work of art in the process of trying?" Elijah caustically replied.

I rolled my eyes. "This is going to be a fun night," I bitched under my breath.

"Ah yes, bitter sarcasm is my favorite figure of speech as well," my uncle responded. "It must run in the family."

"So do spontaneous murder sprees," I sneered.

"Goodness gracious, I had no idea," Elijah quipped. "In sincerity, Fiona, I needed to remove you from the presence of the Strix in order to discuss how to get you out of that madhouse for good, a task that has become increasingly complicated since your astonishing surprise party of a coup d'état. I understand you are not thrilled by the thought of spending time with me. Quite frankly, I feel tense around you as well, but the only way to improve any of this is to work together."

"Go team," I sallied, but I knew he was right. "The thing is, I'm the leader now, so the Strix aren't really a problem anymore."

"Tristan will never accept you as his leader, Fiona," Elijah said. "You have a bit of liberty for now because they are all still in shock, but Tristan will begin plotting against you as soon as that wears off."

"So I'll kill him. Problem solved."

"You cannot kill him, Fiona," Elijah said.

"Why not? I know I'm strong enough," I said.

Elijah slammed on the brakes, nearly causing my head to hit the dash, and firmly grabbed my chin. "Under no circumstance are you to kill Tristan de Martel."

I shoved his hand away. "Okay, fine. But why not?"

"We need him alive," Elijah said. "He has priceless information."

"What could he possibly know that you don't?" I asked.

"What is your impression of Tristan?" Elijah asked.

Ugh, I hate when he answers my questions with questions.

"There's a lot of things," I said, "but if it had to put it into a single word, I'd say he seems… incomplete."

Elijah sighed and started driving again. "I will explain everything later, but for now I will tell you this. He has a sister, Aurora. To be perfectly frank with you, I am surprised that he is without her. His devotion to her is absolutely pathological. Dangerous."

"Loyalty doesn't make people dangerous, Elijah," I said. "But betrayal does."

"For some reason I get the feeling that statement is directed at me," Elijah said dryly. "Speaking of betrayal, Niklaus finally told me about the threatening promises you made to one another just this afternoon. I assume those exchanges were made in anger?"

"I was on a power trip," I admitted. "I was upset and a bit full of myself. I didn't mean what I said, I don't want to start a vendetta, but I don't regret reminding him that I could. I guess I just wanted him to realize that I'm not scared of him anymore, that he doesn't hold any power over me now because I've grown into my strength. I was making a point."

"Sweetheart, I know that if nothing else, your father has wanted you to embrace your power from the beginning," Elijah said. "If there is one thing Niklaus has done right by you in fatherhood, it is that he has always encouraged you - in one way or another - to be strong. Why do you feel that you have to prove your power to him when he has already regarded you for it?"

"Because I'm done with him siphoning my power," I told my uncle. "I know he doesn't loathe me like he did when I first found him after five centuries of being forgotten, but he still isn't exactly daddy dearest. Maybe he can't even help it, but every time there's a chance to wield me like a weapon, he takes it. I'm his daughter, and I think he might be trying to figure out how to be a father, but my power will always hold the greatest value in his eyes. If I was normal, if there wasn't anything special about my supernatural, I don't think he'd bother with me at all. My power is what convinced him not to kill me in the first place, remember? I feel like I need to show him that he can't just use me for it whenever he pleases."

Elijah parked the car and turned toward me, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Niklaus has come a long way, Fiona. I have not forgotten the deplorable things he has done to you in the past, but I can tell you that right now he wants nothing more than to be your father. He is sincerely trying; you do not have to be afraid that he will take advantage of you, you have my word that he will not."

"I don't trust easily, Elijah."

"I know," he said softly. "I know. Yet, somehow you found a way to begin to trust me again, in small steps. I am not saying you have to do the same with Niklaus, but I believe you do have to talk to him. Voice your questions, concerns, and fears, Fiona - he is prepared to hear them, I promise you."

"Stop telling me what to do when it comes to him!" I said, frustrated. "I know that you want him and I to bond because you think I'm his salvation or whatever, but I'm not! I can't save him, okay? I'm not a savior!"

I expected my uncle to reprimand me for shouting at him, but he didn't. Instead, he took it in silence. He got out of the car and came over to open my door. Confused, I slowly exited the vehicle, and we began to walk through the vacant park. He didn't speak for several minutes for he was deep in thought, but when he inhaled to begin talking, his gentle words came as a surprise.

"You know something?"

"What?" I griped.

"That night, when you showed up in Mystic Falls, I declared that you would be the savior of this family," he said. "I proclaimed it to myself, the next day to you, and then again to Niklaus after the witches had taken you our first day here in the city. That wasn't fair. I should never placed that burden upon your shoulders. I want you to know that I love you, Sweetheart, regardless of what does or does not happen with Niklaus. You are my family, and my love will always be unconditional."

"But you still think I need to forgive Klaus," I stated.

"Forgiveness does not mean relationship, Fiona," he clarified, halting and grabbing my wrist to keep me from walking away. "I only intend to counsel you for your own sake, I will not meddle in your connection with your father anymore. It was wrong of me to do so to begin with, and from now on, you have my word that I am here solely for you, my niece. What you choose to do regarding your father is simply that: your choice."

My eyes were trained on the asphalt path beneath my feet. "I need more time."

"Take as long as you need," Elijah said compassionately, tucking my hair behind my ears to keep it out of my face. "Now, I believe you and I are due for a conversation regarding our own relationship."

The emotions I'd been struggling to keep bottled up began to stir again. "Do we really have time for that?"

My uncle grimaced regretfully and took a seat on a wooden bench. "We have a minute. This is important."

Tears began streaming down my cheeks before I'd even started speaking. Damnit. My defenses were breaking apart, emotions were flooding back in, threatening to overpower me. I tried to respond, but as soon as my lips parted, a quiet sob escaped, so I clamped it shut again. How Elijah had managed to take me from a confident, powerful attitude to the verge of an emotional mental breakdown was beyond me, but he'd succeeded.

"I'm not ready to forgive you," I sniffled. "I'm not over what you did to me. But, I need someone to hold me right now. Klaus is being Klaus again because of my threats, and when he's being Klaus, I don't get to have my dad, not that I've ever completely had him. Rebekah isn't here, Marcel is across the river, and the circle of people who truly care about me keeps getting smaller and smaller. I barely have a family. I know it's partially my fault, but you guys aren't exactly easy to be related to. As much as I hate you, I was practically your daughter once, so can we please just for a moment pretend that everything is fine? I really need everything to be fine for a little while."

Elijah, who looked like he was about to cry too, opened his arms to me. I walked over to him and in one swift, smooth sweep, he gathered me into his arms. I curled against his chest as if I were a child, my bottom in his lap, and grasped onto fistfuls of his shirt. I allowed myself to fall apart in his arms as I had done many times in the past. His touch was just as soothing as I remembered it, and the cool fabric of his suit against my cheek comforted me like it always had. I was so happy that this part of him was real, that it wasn't the nurturing side of him that was an act, but I was so, _so_ angry at him for what he'd done, acting cruel like that. Though for right now, I was putting my rage and resentment aside because I just needed his love and comfort.

"I'm scared, Elijah," I admitted. "I made a big mistake associating with the Strix, and I grabbed that stupid charter out of impulse, and I don't know how to fix it."

"I know," Elijah said, caressing the back of my head. "But I am here. I am here and I am going to make everything okay."

I struggled to not start crying again as I looked him right in the eyes. "You're the reason everything went wrong."

Tears welled in Elijah's eyes and spilled over. "I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you, Fiona."

"But you did," I said. "You did. You deserted me, you took away everything I needed, and you stole from me all that grounded me. In the beginning, there was no one there to love me, to give me comfort. Klaus may be trying to be a better father now, but he's not you. He's not you, Elijah, and I needed _you_."

"I cannot convey how sorry I am," he said brokenly, shaking his head. "I know that you need me; this very situation is proof of that. On my life, Fiona, I swear to you that I will never take anything from you again."

I wiped my tears. "Do you really mean that?"

"On. My. Life," he repeated. "I will not fail you. I will keep my promise."

I laid my head back against his chest. "I hope that you do."

I stayed in my Uncle Elijah's arms for as long as I could, soaking in his comfort and love, but all too soon, he stood up and placed me back on my feet. He tenderly cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to my forehead, soothing me with a kiss. He wiped the tears on my cheeks away with his thumbs and offered me his handkerchief to do the rest. His fingers caressed my hair one more time before settling on my back to steer me back toward the car.

"We need to get to the compound," Elijah said. "You'll be safe there until Niklaus and I come up with a plan."

"Why the heck does Klaus have to be in on it?"

"I thought I could get you out of this on my own, but circumstances have changed because of Tristan's deposition, and it reaches beyond my ability to individually accomplish. We are going to need Niklaus if we are to eradicate the Strix completely without suffering any measure of loss."

"Even though I'm in charge of those clowns now?"

"Especially since you are now in charge of those clowns," Elijah replied. "I contend Niklaus shall be positively intrigued by this information."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I can't even begin to imagine how he's going to react. I really pissed him off yesterday."

"He is not going to be pleased, I won't lie to you about that," Elijah said. "Prepare yourself, you may have to endure his wrath in acquiescent silence if we are to persuade him to lend a helping hand. Your tongue frequently gets you in trouble, which is why I am warning you straightaway. Now come, we must go."

"Right now? No, Elijah, please!" I complained, my voice whining a little. "He's going to be so mad at me! And he probably won't even help! If anything, he'll make it harder to defeat the Strix! Watch him side with them or something crazy like that. We're better off on our own!"

"He's a challenging one, your father, but I assure you there is none more diabolical, which is precisely what we need in order to vanquish the Strix," my uncle said, taking my hand to pull me along out the door. "And in spite of your quarrels, Niklaus does love you."

"What he's going to _love_ is beating the crap out of me for promising to put him down one day," I muttered.

"Fiona, if I thought for even a second that Niklaus was a true danger to you, I would never consider bringing you to him," Elijah said earnestly. "Yes, he will be angry, but once you tell him that you only seek his help, he will forget all about your strife. You are his daughter, and his _first instinct_ is to protect his family, always and forever."

I had my doubts about Elijah's statement, but he understood Klaus in ways that no one else could. There were times where it seemed that my uncle knew Klaus better than Klaus did. If he claimed that Klaus had a sheer, preordained drive to protect me, then that was probably the case. Though, I wasn't willing to bank on that quite yet. I hoped in the depth of my soul that it was true, but my father was very unpredictable, always turning on a dime, and beneath all of that was where his honest motivations were rooted. It all came down to one simple question; at his core, was Klaus a hero or a villain?

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh, Fiona has to go confess her sins to Klaus and beg for mercy. Just kidding, we all know that Mikaelsons don't beg. Klaus won't be happy with her though, that's a guarantee. Are you ready to see his reaction? I've been writing many Klaus/Fiona moments that I can't wait for you to see in the future, I feel like it has taken forever for those two to chill out enough to be in the same room together. I know many of you are also looking forward to seeing Fiona and Elijah settle their disputes. There is so much we've yet to explore regarding these characters' relationships, and I'm excited to see how it all plays out. Even as the author, I do not yet know the full story. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites, and all the other ways you show your support. Also, just out of curiosity, how would you answer Fiona's question? Is the character of Klaus Mikaelson a hero or a villain? As always, I'd love to hear your honest thoughts, and I'll be back with another chapter soon!**


	38. Run For Your Life

**Chapter 38 - Run For Your Life**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

You know that sick feeling you get when you know you're about to walk into a bad situation? This feeling begins as a subtle evocation and morphs into a haunting reality. The uneasiness in your stomach that causes you to tremble and break into a cold sweat. A feeling of profound dread conjured by the fear of the unknown, the kind of feeling that makes you wonder if somehow there's a way out. But as you continue to think, you eventually come to realize that you are altogether trapped, and it leaves you paralyzed. You fight it, you struggle to not let it consume you, but in the end, you just have to admit it to yourself. Anxiety is at its peak, and there's no getting it under control. The feeling has won, and you're scared. Really. Freaking. Scared.

Being terrified of Klaus Mikaelson was not a new concept, usually it didn't even faze me, but I'd royally screwed up this time. Who did I think I was, threatening him like I did… I was asking for trouble. I never imagined that circumstances would ever amount to this, but, nevertheless, here we were. I was triggered nearly beyond reason, I'd let my emotions take over, made a couple rash decisions and careless mistakes. Uncle Elijah had to come bail me out, I'd gotten overzealous again, ultimately making matters inconceivably worse. One would think I'd have learned my lesson by now, but nope. Stubborn pride and rebelliousness refused to be silenced, just like my big mouth.

I jumped in my seat as the carriageway gate closed behind us with a _clang_ , which coincidentally happened to be the sound of my fate being sealed. Elijah cut the engine, stepped out of the car, and walked around to my side. I focused on my breathing as he opened my door; I needed to calm down before facing my father. Elijah saw that I was putting in every effort to keep it together, but time was of the essence, and he knew I wouldn't move without a little push. He placed his right forearm on top of the car, leaning into the frame as he stood over me, waiting patiently yet expectantly for me to get out of the vehicle. He was giving me a silent command, but I didn't budge.

"Fiona," Elijah said, pulling me out of my distracting thoughts. "You are pale as a ghost."

I exhaled a worried breath and looked up at my uncle. "I don't think I can do this. Are you sure we can't just leave Klaus out of it? He's going to be so mad at me."

"Niklaus will be angry with me, too," Elijah said with certainty. "He will place just as much, if not _more_ blame upon me for this mess. We both defied his wishes, and the Strix are my burden to bear, I created them. I am the one who brought the Charter into play, you merely took advantage of the game. While your disobedience is to be addressed as a problem of its own, you are not responsible for the evil that is Tristan de Martel. Do you understand me?"

I sighed. "It's days like today where I would give anything to be normal. Humans don't know how lucky they are to believe that vampires and witches and things that go bump in the night are just works of fiction. I've read so many stories about creatures like us. Most of them are fairy tales, beautiful fantasies about friendship and love, peace between species. If only they knew the truth…"

"And yet many of them wish to be immortal," Elijah remarked. "Their imagination suggests that they think supernatural virtue is the answer to all their prayers. They desire power, money, and general superiority. Their existence is dedicated to obtaining every possible advantage in life, to furthering their individual success, all the while desperately seeking a partner, for they live in fear of prevailing alone. That's why they fabricate lore with creatures unbound by human limitations, the characters achieve what they themselves believe they cannot. They lose themselves in the stories to be distracted from the misery of their personal inadequacy."

"Humans are stupid," I scathingly criticized.

"Ignorance is bliss," Elijah said, hissily extending the 's' to accentuate his speech as he often did.

"Ignorance," I mused. "Mind if I give it a try?"

My uncle grimaced. "I am afraid you must confront this directly."

I closed my eyes and huffed. "I figured you'd say that."

"Take my hand," Uncle Elijah invited with a soft, compassionate smile. "We shall face him together."

I accepted Elijah's hand and allowed him to pull me from the car. I couldn't hide anymore, it was time to face the music. My uncle caringly wrapped an arm around my waist and whisked me into the house. Why was he in such a hurry to cast me into the lion's den? You'd think he'd stall at least a little on my behalf. I attempted to bury myself beneath his protection, but I knew Klaus was going to let me have it no matter what I tried. I sensed my father sitting in the living room, avidly awaiting our arrival, his wrath a brewing storm. He seemed to already know something was up, and I briefly wondered how. The answer came to me immediately following my question. This was his city, of course Klaus already knew what happened. I bet he had a few choice words picked out, too.

We entered the living room, and the smell of alcohol so poignant that it burned my nose; although, I did love the scent of bourbon. Klaus sat complacently on the couch, drinking straight from the bottle as per usual. I kept my eyes on the floor, hesitant to look at him, for he'd ripped people's hearts out for speaking like I had. The alcohol would at least chill him out a little bit, but I knew he would become furious as soon as we made eye contact. I waited for Elijah to begin conversation, but he didn't. He really was going to make me face this head-on.

I reluctantly risked a glance at Klaus. He stared back with narrowed eyes and a hardened expression, but it wasn't the violent rage that I usually witnessed from him. He was obviously angry, but his wrath stemmed from hurt and frustration. Klaus was enraged, but he didn't appear to have the desire to take it out on me like before. That said, he was still scary, and I quaked in my boots as he began to speak.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," he snarled lowly, his lips curled. "Come to make good on your promise to vanquish me? Have at it."

I swallowed hard and looked back down at the floor. I could tell he was holding in his rage, waiting until the perfect moment to unleash it. He was eerily self-controlled, and I grew more anxious with every passing second. From Elijah's stiff posture, I knew he was ascertaining my father's reaction too. Klaus was going to drag me around a bit with this one, and then he would snap.

"Why are you here, Fiona? Hm?" the Hybrid inquired intimidatingly. "To - what was it you said? Oh yes, to _eclipse everything that I am_. If not that, then what is it, my dear?"

As if he didn't already know. That question was a trap, and I refused to fall for it. I knew that as soon as I spoke, he would use my words as an opportunity to lay down whatever acrimonious speech he had prepared for me. I simply stood there, silent, wringing my hands nervously.

"Fine, don't answer me," he responded bitterly. "I already know why anyway, and given the regretful, pitiful, and petrified look on your face, you're aware of that. However, what I don't know is what you want me to do? Just so we're clear, are you asking for my help?"

I nodded. "I made a mistake."

"Be quiet!" he snapped, rising from his seat and striding forward a few steps.

Here we go.

"I bet they were all so impressed!" Klaus derided in a reprehending tone. "Weren't they, your new mates? Positively taken by your boldness, your cunning wit, and your steely resolve. You run around in triumph, bumptiously playing Princess of New Orleans, but when the novelty wears off and you finally realize that your immature belligerence has gotten you in trouble, that's when you decide I'm worthy of a visit! You return home, all meek and innocent-looking, and you just assumed that I would be willing - eager, even, to take time away from my demanding quest to restore the city which you stirred into an _uproar_ , in the aftermath! Don't you dare insult my intelligence by claiming any of that a mistake!"

I kept my mouth shut, not knowing what to say. Klaus had never yelled at me like this. I mean, he'd yelled at me, and then some, but never in a parental-lecturing kind of way. This was new, this was uncharted territory, and I did not know the appropriate response. Was response even appropriate?

"This city has never been more screwed up!" Klaus continued angrily. "We cannot tell friend, from foe, from biscuit, and what are you doing? You're pledging a gang run by those conspiring against us!"

His berating was starting to piss me off, I couldn't keep quiet anymore. "My interest in the Strix was because of you!"

My father's eyes darkened. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Elijah don't let make my own decisions," I stated. "I don't get to make any choices for myself. If one of you isn't bossing me around, the other is. You're both using me for your own objectives, and I'm over it! I'm not some doll for you to control! I wanted to be a family, but you just want me so you can take advantage of my power, and Elijah only bothers with me because he thinks I'm the key to your blasted redemption! I'm not a savior, and I'm sick of being your guys' little bitch! Yes, I'm responsible for the trouble I've gotten into by joining the Strix, I know that, but I didn't ask for any of this. _This_ is not my doing. The two of you were supposed to make this house a home, not a dungeon where you keep your misfit tribrid whom you tend to use for schemes that inadvertently wind up causing me pain, but you justify it by claiming that it's for the best, that there was no other choice. Elijah, you weren't supposed to push me away and ruin our bond. Klaus, you were supposed to be my dad. You were supposed to hold me when I'm scared and teach me how to be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time - which is something I still haven't quite got figured out, by the way - but instead you abhorred me, abused me, and abandoned me. I know you know the pain of that because it is exactly what your father did to you. You weren't supposed to do any of that; you were supposed to be different and end the cycle. You were supposed to make up for the five hundred and sixty-one years of my life that you weren't there for. _This_ , this was never my dream."

I wanted to say more, but I could feel my emotions threatening to overpower me again. Tears of pain and rage ran down my cheeks, but I wouldn't let myself fall apart completely. Elijah was teary-eyed, and Klaus' guilt was streaming from his eyes in liquid form. My words had made him cry. Elijah and Klaus shared a look, and Klaus' demeanor softened around the edges. His anger began to dissipate, and I expected him to leave the room like he always did when the emotional atmosphere grew heavy, but, surprisingly, he stayed.

Not able to bear seeing me upset, Elijah came forward and wiped away my tears with his thumb before engulfing me in his embrace. He rubbed the back of my neck and kissed the top of my head, doing the gentle things he always did to comfort me. I breathed into the fabric of his suit, the silky material a soothing texture on my face. I felt secure in his arms, they reminded me of the safety and happiness I once had when he was my loving uncle and guardian, before he'd sacrificed our relationship.

"I love you so much, Fiona," Elijah spoke wholeheartedly. "You are not a doll to me, I never saw you that way, but I am sorry I made you feel like I did. I believe I speak for both Niklaus and myself when I say the only scheme now is to protect you, and we do want to be your family. I will admit to being too hard on you for some things when I should have been making an effort to listen to you and understand your perspective, it's just whoever is against us may also come through you. Though they are sired to me, the Strix have not been our friends in a very long time."

"As mad as I am at you guys, I would never send an enemy your way," I said. "Why would I when I'm already all it takes to make your lives a living hell?"

Elijah smiled. "I believe you, Sweetheart, but Tristan and his sister I mentioned to you earlier, Aurora, have confiscated Rebekah and are holding her for ransom."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Aurora daggered Rebekah and compelled someone to drop her body in the ocean. Neither Aurora nor Tristan knows the coordinates of her exact location, but one of them has the latitude and the other has the longitude. Niklaus and I are working on obtaining that information, and we are close, but Tristan was keeping Rebekah as something of an insurance policy until he was certain of your allegiance to the Strix," Elijah explained.

I looked down shamefully. "I didn't know that."

"I could not tell you because we did not want you to murder Tristan, thus losing half of the coordinates," my uncle said. "We have a plan to get you out, Fiona, I promise, but I need for you to play along with the Strix for now. We will have to make a few adjustments since you challenged Tristan, but I am confident we can free you. If this plan is going to work, Niklaus and I require your full cooperation."

I nodded. "I want to fix this."

"In the meantime, I will stay close by to keep you safe and get the information out of Tristan simultaneously. Once I have it, I will kill him along with the rest of the Strix, and you will be free to return home."

"Or leave, if that is what you still want," Klaus said, finally coming out of his silence. "I know you haven't gotten a chance to get away yet."

I stepped away from my uncle and raised a brow. "You'd really let me go?"

"A minute ago it would have been a firm no, but you're not a doll for me to control, remember?" Klaus said, giving me a small smile. "We had a rocky start, you and I, and I am sorry for all of the ways that I hurt you. I do hear you, Fiona, and I mean it when I say that I want to be family. I want to be your father, I want your respect. I want to be the person you come to for guidance and permission, but I know that can't happen until I've earned your trust. I'm trying, Fiona, I really am. I am so, so sorry, and I'll prove it all to you in time."

I believed him. It would be a cautious faith, but I knew he genuinely wanted to repair what he had broken. I was nowhere near ready to forgive him for all the hurt he'd caused. My body had long since healed from the abuse, but my heart had not. I would never forget the bruises, the broken bones, or the betrayal. He'd been merciless in the beginning, spitting cold, heartless words at me like I was rubbish. Telling me I was worthless, unwanted, and unloved. I knew those were just cruel lies, but they'd cut like a knife straight to the heart.

Elijah's words, however, I knew I would eventually come to forgive. He hadn't meant any of them, and he had thought he was doing what was best. At the very least, his intentions were always good. Uncle Elijah was my home, he had accepted me into the Mikaelson family before Klaus did. Elijah had chosen to take me in and care for me when Klaus despised even the very thought of me. My uncle was far from perfect, but every single action of his had come from a place of love. Klaus was working on it, but he'd done horrible, evil things and inflicted unimaginable torment upon me that no measure of time would ever erase.

"There's something you need to know," I admitted.

Klaus tilted his head, looking warily at me. "I'm listening."

I felt like crying again. "Tristan wanted to overthrow you, and I sort of helped him come up with a plan to take the city from you."

Klaus glared. "Fiona!"

"Relax, he'd have an awfully hard time putting it into action without me, but it should be noted that they do have a secret coven of particularly strong witches," I said.

His eyes flicked to Elijah. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until recently," my uncle denied. "The Sisters are courtesy of Aya."

"Very well," Klaus said. "I have devoured every enemy who stood against me in the past, these witches will be no different. We'll have to get creative, but we'll take them down just the same - in a blaze of blood and glory."

"We should return you to Tristan," Elijah said to me.

"No," I said. "I'm home now, I don't want to go back. I might be Tristan's most treasured possession, but I was still a hostage. He won't exactly be a bundle of joy about my stealing of the charter, either."

"You have my word that I will have you home safe and sound by tomorrow night, but we mustn't give him reason to suspect that we are up to something. When all of this is done, we, this family, will reconcile our differences. We shall get through this together."

I was still bitter towards my uncle, but I wanted to work with him at least until I was free from the Strix. "One more day," I breathed, nodding. "I can do it." Elijah put his hand on my back and started to guide me toward the door.

"Wait," Klaus insisted.

He strode over to us with purpose, stopping right in front of me and reaching for me with both hands. I reflexively flinched away before he could touch me and pressed myself against Elijah, cowering from the Hybrid who'd caused just a little too much pain to be trusted. Klaus' sudden approach made me fearful, which didn't go unnoticed as his face softened into an expression of regret, and he let his arms fall back to his sides. His eyes held a rare trace of empathy.

"Hey, you needn't be startled, Love. I promise I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently before extending his arms again. "May I come closer?"

I paused, neither objecting nor giving permission. Klaus took my silence as an affirmative answer and immediately wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight to his body, his hand grasping the back of my head to tuck it beside his neck. I stiffened, my first instinct was to recoil from the gentle touch by the same man who had previously handled me with an abusive touch. I was frozen, and my heart was racing, waiting for him to hurt me again, but nothing happened. Klaus just hugged me to him and caressed my hair. I'd thought he was going to be mean, I hadn't expected to be taken into his arms, but the fear quickly faded once I realized it was just a hug. I let go of my anger, at least for a moment, and clung to him.

I figured he would let go of me after a couple of seconds, but he didn't. Klaus kept a firm, protective hold on me, behaving as if I was someone he cared about. I leaned into his warm embrace, cherishing the comfort of it. All of our previous hugs - which were few in number - were different from this one. They'd all been cut short, or slightly awkward, or happened after something really sad and hurtful, but this one, this one was perfect. It was kind, it was genuine, and it was the first time I'd ever felt loved by him. For once, he was keeping me from harm instead inflicting pain upon me. Here, enveloped in his arms, I finally knew in the depth of my soul that my father loved me. I was loved. Truly, sincerely _loved_.

"I'm glad you're safe," he spoke softly into my ear. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I deserved it," I replied, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Yes, Sweetheart, you did. You've been very reckless lately, and your harebrained, self-aggrandizing quest to take control of my city with the Strix is the cherry that topped it all off. When I heard what Tristan had planned for you, I was beside myself. You made me feel frightened for you and that makes me angry, but Elijah has been telling me for years that I need to learn patience and understanding. I want you to know that you can always come to me for help," Klaus said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Don't you ever hesitate."

I swallowed. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay, Little Wolf," he said. "Just promise me you'll never do it again."

"Promise that I'll never do anything to worry you?" I questioned. "Fat chance."

He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "At least make it something a bit less stupid next time, hm?"

I shrugged. "I'll try."

My father smirked and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Well, off you pop to your band of monkeys. Elijah, being the ape king, will keep an eye on you just fine until we get this all sorted."

"Shall I make an appointment for you at the local veterinary whilst I am away? I hear dogs are her specialty." Elijah shot back.

I snickered and shook my head at their antics, smiling. It had been a long time since I'd seen Klaus and Uncle Elijah engage in playful banter, I hadn't realized until now how much I missed those normal family interactions. Despite our problems, there was something incredibly and beautifully powerful about the three of us being under one roof. Not only did I feel safe, but there was a magnetizing feeling of belonging. Maybe it was the spirit of our vow, always and forever, or maybe I was just tired and homesick, but I knew I wasn't going to leave this place tonight. I couldn't return to the Strix, I just couldn't.

"I'm not going back there," I blurted. "I won't. I can't."

"Fiona, I will be right there with you…" Elijah started to say.

"No!" I objected, beginning to panic. "No! No way! I nabbed the Charter out of impulse, I never actually wanted to become leader! I don't even know why I decided to take it anymore! Why…"

"Fiona, you must listen to me," Elijah demanded, stopping me before I could get really worked up. "At midnight you became the leader of the Strix by your own volition. You made the choice to not hand over the Charter, and you must assume the responsibility for what you took upon yourself. If you abandon the position now, Tristan shall return to leadership and award you with revenge. You will face malevolent retribution by not only him, but also by Aya, Shen Min, and the rest of the angry Strix. The organization lives by a code, it is not something you can simply forfeit. Believe me when I say that turning your back on that organization is not the solution, I myself have contended with the devastating consequences of committing that very disgrace. I will not allow you to make the same mistake, you are far too precious."

"What if I give you the Charter now? Can't you invoke some sort of founder's privilege and take back the throne?" I tried.

"I would if I could," Elijah told me genuinely. "Tristan and Aya would never accept that. We would end up igniting a war, which would not bode well for Rebekah."

I began to cry. "Please, Elijah, I'm so scared to go back. The past couple days, I've had this bad feeling that Tristan is hiding something big, a weapon of sorts. I know I'm a tribrid and all, but my gut is telling me that I won't survive the night in that house. I know I screwed up big doing what I did, but, please, there has to be another way."

"So we'll get you out tonight," Klaus decided.

"What?" Elijah asked, turning to his brother. "Niklaus, we cannot execute our plan that quickly. We still do not have Rebekah's location and we are grossly outnumbered, even as Originals."

"Let's come up with Plan B, then, unless you would prefer to choose from the plots of which I have already schemed, all of which include feeding Tristan his own spleen," Klaus said.

"No, Niklaus, we need to approach this with strategy," Elijah firmly insisted. "Tristan and Aurora cannot be killed prematurely, and we do not know what aces the Strix have up their greedy sleeves. For all we know, they have acquired white oak. If we march into their makeshift headquarters and begin a riot, they are likely to exact some kind of unforeseen advantage, perhaps the very one that has Fiona frightened to the core."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "We have nothing to fear from your lot of sires."

"You are probably correct, but we need to face this with the regard that they perhaps have a weapon to wield against us. For example, the Sisters could use a troublesome burst of dark magic that would incapacitate even you, Niklaus," Elijah said. "Now, if you will allow me to continue what I was saying before you rudely interrupted. We would be met with immediate offense; however, Fiona would be welcomed in with open arms. She could return to the mansion in hysteria, run right to Tristan, and tell him that you are plotting to come for Aurora and that you have your hybrid army waiting on standby down at the docks. Every Strix vampire will flock to the warehouse except Aya, who will hastily get her priceless assembly of witches as far from the mess as possible, leaving Tristan and Aurora alone at the estate. I will take on Tristan while you handle Aurora, we will obtain the coordinates and officially destroy the Trinity in its entirety, as you have already eliminated Lucien. When the Strix get to the warehouse, Fiona will be waiting with a boundary spell already in place, ready to trap them, incapacitate them, and begin to slaughter them, which I bet she can do by unleashing the wrath of her magic. You and I will meet her at the warehouse as soon as we end Tristan and Aurora to finish off whomever may still possess a beating heart."

"You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah," Klaus complimented, impressed. "Count me in."

I looked between the two of them to gauge how serious they were and found them to be resolute. "Am I the only one thinking? That warehouse sits on New Orleans ground. If I kill those vampires, all of the power generated from that sacrifice will flow into the earth, fueling the remaining New Orleans Witches as well as every ancestor who was consecrated here. The ancestors, by the way, don't like any of us very much. We'd be handing colossal power to our enemies that they could potentially use against us. Sorry, as much as I'd love to murder every single member of the Strix, I refuse to give the ancestors and Sophie Deveraux and her worshipers access to more magic."

"Given our current circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Fiona," Elijah said.

I clenched my jaw and shook my head in disbelief. "I don't know why I bother, you two will just do what you want anyway."

"Perks of being the adults, Love," Klaus said, smirking. "You can stay here and go to bed early. It'll take a bit longer, but Elijah and I are capable of killing the Strix all on our lonesome. I'm sure Marcel would happily keep them occupied until we are through with Tristan and Aurora. If there are no more Strix, no one is left to give a damn about the bloody Charter, besides Elijah."

"No. If we are to successfully defeat the Strix and return Rebekah home safely, the three of us need to work together," Elijah said. "Our decision must be unanimous."

"This is not a democracy!" Klaus shouted frustratedly.

"Niklaus, you're quite right," Elijah said. "This is family."

"Wonderful," Klaus retorted sarcastically. "So now we just waste time leaving it at an impasse?"

Elijah looked to me. "It's your call, Fiona."

I mulled it over for a moment and decided that there really wasn't any other option. As much as I hated to say it, for once they were right. "Kill a few demons today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in."

"Fantastic!" Klaus said excitedly, jumping up from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go murder my ex."

* * *

"TRISTAN!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I plowed through the front door of the Davilla Estate. "TRISTAN!"

The former leader came rushing down the stairs, looking rather pissed off. "When I said that you were the most treasured member, I did not mean that as an invitation for you to steal away my leadership!"

"Forget about the pecking order for a second," I said. "We have bigger problems."

"Do tell."

"Klaus is coming for you," I said, sounding as urgent as possible. "He's coming for Aurora."

Tristan's shoulders grew stiff. "I never told you about my sister."

"I heard Klaus and Elijah talking," I informed him. "Klaus thinks Aurora is here to avenge Lucien's death and carry out the prophecy. He knows that you've been hiding her right under his nose, and he forced me to tell him where. I lied and said she's camped out in a warehouse, but he and his hybrids are on their way there as we speak. It won't take him long to figure out that I fibbed. And he's not just after your sister; Tristan, he's coming for us, the Strix. He'll kill us all."

"How do I know you aren't just lying to me? Is this another trick you and Elijah are pulling?"

"Takes one to know one," I said. "You never told me you took my aunt."

"Rebekah was Aurora's doing," Tristan clarified. "I'll happily release her to you once you forfeit your position. I want you to be the best, Fiona, I do, but this is still my organization, my Strix."

"Not for much longer if you continue to stand here and flap your gums," I said pointedly. "Either tell me how you want to proceed, or we're all as good as dead."

I'd made my voice very convincing, and I could tell Tristan was buying my words. His face changed as he formulated a plan of attack, and Elijah - having precise knowledge of Tristan's mind - had predicted his moves exactly. Tristan ordered Aya to flee with the Sisters while the rest of us made for the docks. He plotted to escape with Aurora, having no idea that the Mikaelson brothers were both waiting right outside. I took charge of the army of Strix and led them to the warehouse which Klaus and his hybrids were supposedly en route. I waited until every last one of them had crossed the threshold before chanting a boundary spell, binding it to the moon so that it would remain active even if something happened to me.

"What is this?" Shen Min demanded.

I gazed menacingly at the vampire who'd kidnapped and tortured me. "The beginning of the end."

I placed my arms in a low 'v', turning my palms outward. I felt my magic come to life within me, rumbling beneath my skin like jolt of electricity. First my body began to shake, then the ground of the warehouse, followed by tremors that shook the whole of New Orleans. I was summoning power that I'd yet to tap into, power that had always been there, but I hadn't known how to wield. I was a firstborn Mikaelson witch, daughter of Rowena Deveraux, and I'd been alive for more than half a millennium. The group of vampires before me didn't stand a chance. The Strix were strong, but I was stronger. I was an army all on my own.

"Initium finem quod mala Strix!" I shouted, thrusting my hands forward. "Matos enspiritat viens au charme, viens en attendant l'obscurité! Stulti sunt daemonum expurget vitae! Mendacia dolus securitatis!"

The magic radiated from my fingertips, hitting the Strix like a blast of fire. Blood started pouring from the eyes of every single member, and they all fell to the ground in pain. Their screams of agony were music to my ears, and knowing that the de Martel's would too be dead soon made it a symphony. I curled my hands into tight fists, snapping their necks all at once by quickly turning my wrists back toward my body. The vampires laid motionless on the floor, and the room was absolutely silent.

Wanting to take my time and savor every death, I began working my way through the tangle of bodies and tearing their hearts out one by one. My hands cut through their chests like warm butter, grasping the organ that tethered them to this life and picking it from its place like an apple from a tree. In minutes I was splattered head to toe with their blood, it dripped off of me like raindrops from a roof after a thunderstorm. The energy from the slaughter flowed into the earth, but I absorbed part of the sacrifice as well. Dark magic wasn't a preferred practice of mine, but I couldn't deny that it was an immense kind of power. My grandmother, Esther, basically invented it, so really it was just a strange birthright. Most witches had to learn how to dip into the darker side of the craft, but to me it came naturally. It was a part of me.

The hairs on the back of my neck pricked as I realized I wasn't here alone. I sensed someone else in the warehouse, but it wasn't Klaus or Elijah. I was beginning to worry about them, they shouldn't be taking this long. I heard faint, graceful footsteps approaching, but no one had come into view yet. I was a bit unnerved; whomever it was, they'd been strong enough to survive the deadly magic I'd unleashed on the Strix. That meant that this visitor was powerful, old, and, to a degree, dangerous.

"I don't know who you are, but you better show yourself before I decide to kill you too!" I called out threateningly. "You witnessed how easily I murdered all those vampires, imagine that same power directed at one! You won't survive me!"

My words proved effective. Moments later, a figure appeared from behind a shipping container. There were bright fluorescent lights on behind the person, so they were just a silhouette, but the long hair and curvy hips told me they were a woman. She was still a good distance away, but she'd moved out of the light enough for me to see her better. Her hair was a beautiful red, her frame was petite, and her face resembled Tristan's. I sucked in a breath as it dawned on me that I was face-to-face with Aurora de Martel, Klaus' crazy ex-lover. She stopped a mere ten feet away, a gorgeous, but thoroughly wicked smile on her pink lips.

"You must be my love's long-lost child, you sound just like him," Aurora said, her voice an accent I'd never forget. "I always wondered what his babies might look like."

"And you must be my father's insane ex-girlfriend," I replied levelly.

"Awe, he told you about me?" she asked. "I'm flattered."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Right, Klaus and Elijah sent you here to occupy the Strix while they disposed of Tristan and me," Aurora said with boredom, walking towards me. "They should have weighed their options a bit differently."

"What happened?" I demanded.

"It's no fun being left in the dark, is it?" she taunted. Her lips parted into another malicious smile, revealing her pristine white teeth. "Shame I got away."

"No one "gets away" from Klaus," I countered.

"That's true," she mused. "Then I suppose he let me go."

"Why would he do that?" I queried. "Last I heard, he was excited to kill you."

"You know, Nik and I would have made beautiful babies," Aurora said wistfully, her eyes sparkling wildly. "If Elijah hadn't compelled me to stay away from Niklaus and make me believe that I was Rebekah, we would have had ten children together. Tristan would have eventually became King of France, and we would have been a royal family."

"Wow, you really are crazy," I commented. "A female vampire is barren forever, our wombs cannot support new life because we depend on killing the living to survive."

"Silly girl, I was human when we met," the she-devil told me. "Had he been able to break the hybrid curse sooner, it would be my daughter standing here. Isn't it odd that you and I share nearly the same shade of red hair? Perhaps your mother was only a surrogate."

I snorted. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"Fiona, I'm bipolar, but I'm not delusional," Aurora said.

"Could've fooled me."

She shot me a dirty look. "I was merely suggesting a twist of fate."

"Where are Klaus and Elijah?" I asked.

She giggled and winked. "It's a secret."

"What happened?" I asked again, more sharply this time.

"Oh, all right. I suppose I'll tell you," Aurora gave in. "Things didn't go quite as you planned them. While you were away, Tristan made some preparations. He figured that since you had gone back with your family, the three of you would plot against us. He came to me and together we devised our own plan. You thought that you were luring Tristan and I into a trap, but really it was the opposite. My brother knew that Nik and Elijah were waiting outside, so we never exited the house. They got impatient and barged into our home, where I was waiting." She moved her arm out from behind her back. "With this."

In her hand was the indestructible white oak stake. My eyes widened, and I became violently sick to my stomach at the thought of both Klaus and Elijah's deaths. Aurora would never kill Klaus, she was too obsessed with his affection, but she would have no qualms about killing Elijah. I started to lose my mind, but then reason came through and the panic quickly dissipated as the realization set in. If Elijah died, so would Tristan, and Aurora was irrevocably devoted to her brother, she would never let him die. I breathed a sigh of relief and gave a humorless laugh.

"You had me for a second, you really did," I said. "I know my family isn't dead. Are you trying to stall me for some reason? Do you think you can convince me that Klaus loves you so I'll spare your life? Or is he simply taking his time with your death, letting you go so he can enjoy the hunt? Tell you what, I'll give you one last chance to tell the real story before I rip your head off."

Aurora giggled. "You won't kill me. You'd never find your precious Rebekah."

I didn't even blink. "Necte dans la vie nos liga simul ne vita et ne morte. Necte dans la vie nos liga simul ne vita et ne morte."

"You sneaky little bitch," Aurora sneered. "What did you do?"

"I tethered myself to you. I can now get inside your head, which means I have accessed the information on Rebekah's whereabouts. The coordinates are no longer your leverage, Aurora. There is nothing stopping me from ending your life now."

She brandished the white oak stake like a sword. "Not even this?"

The answer to that question was unknown. I was an Original, but not an original… Original. My mother had tried to figure out what it would take to end my existence, but nothing had been determined for certain. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing you could test out. She had her theories, as did Klaus, Elijah, and many others, including myself, but nobody actually knew. I was the first and only of my kind.

"Truthfully, I don't know," I told her. "What I do know is that I linked your life to mine. If you kill me, you'll die too. Actually, I put my own little twist on the binding creation. If I am injured in such a way that would kill you, like a plain old wooden stake to the heart, you would die even though I would remain alive. My life source is not a two-way street, I've blocked you from receiving the benefits of my strength. No matter what, you lose."

Just then, Tristan, Klaus, and Elijah zoomed into the warehouse. Aurora whipped around and pointed the stake at the brothers, daring them to come closer. Tristan looked afraid for his life, Klaus appeared to be pissed off, and Elijah was, well, Elijah. Aurora must have used the stake to catch Klaus and Elijah off guard when they arrived at the estate, protecting herself and allowing Tristan a window of escape. Clearly, they'd all caught up with each other, resulting in the present showdown.

"Klaus, Elijah, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Tristan is being a tad uncooperative," Klaus said. "He refuses to reveal the coordinates no matter what I do. Please, Fiona, make him fess up before I lose patience and kill him anyway."

I smiled. "Want me to turn his brain into mashed potatoes?"

"Don't you dare!" Aurora screeched.

"Oh, minor detail: I've linked myself to Aurora so I could access her thoughts. I have the latitude, so you're free to do what you want with her," I told Klaus. He gave me a big, devilishly pleased smile. I could tell that he was impressed by my success, and it felt really, really good to know that I'd done something that made him proud.

"Tristan, you heard her," Klaus said. "Give up the longitude, or I'll kill Aurora right in front of you."

"Come at me and I will plunge this stake right into your chest," Aurora said to Klaus. "I'm nearly as old as you are, you know that makes me strong enough to beat you."

Klaus chucked. "You really think you can beat me? With my brother and daughter standing right here?"

"I will not give you Rebekah's location until you promise to let my sister live and Fiona vows allegiance to me," Tristan said. "If not, end my life now."

Klaus sighed in fake disappointment. "Very well."

He rushed at Tristan and shoved his hand through his chest, grasping onto his heart. Aurora responded by backing Elijah into the wall, the tip of the white oak stake hovering just above his heart. I dashed over to them but halted immediately before I got too close. Aurora would be able to push the stake into Elijah's heart faster than I could stop her. It had become a battle of wills between the oldest vampires in the world.

"If you kill Tristan, there will be nothing to keep me from staking Elijah," Aurora spat, glaring at Klaus. "Neither you nor your daughter can get to me in time, no matter what you do."

"Klaus, let him go!" I said, panicking. "She'll do it!"

No one moved.

"Klaus!" I shrieked. "It's Elijah! You can't let him die!"

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially her!" Klaus shouted.

"Damn it, Klaus! Your pride is not worth more than his life! Snap out of it!"

I couldn't handle this standoff, I'd had enough. I began chanting and used my powers to force Klaus' hand from Tristan's chest. My father resisted, making it painful, and his screams echoed throughout the wide-open space. I flung my hand out to the side, sending Klaus flying across the room. The spectacle served as a sufficient distraction for Aurora, giving me the opportunity to sneak up on her from behind and snatch the stake in a blitz. To avoid the breakout of complete and utter chaos, I pointed the stake at my own heart to shock everyone, therefore gaining control of the situation.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" Elijah asked carefully. I was using magic to keep him at bay, too.

"Put that down," Klaus growled.

"Miss Mikaelson, let us not be hasty," Tristan said nervously. "This helps no one."

"Spit out the coordinates, or I swear to God I will drive this stake into my heart," I said, meaning every word. "I'll be dead, along with Aurora."

"We don't know for certain if white oak alone will kill you," Tristan said.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't, but are you willing to find out? I've linked Aurora's life to mine. If I die, so does she. Then you'll lose me, the weapon crucial in your plan for Strix supremacy, and your beloved sister. Surrender now, or I repeat, I'll drive this stake through my chest."

"NO!" Klaus bellowed, uselessly fighting against the magic that kept him pinned to the wall.

Tristan briefly glanced at Klaus and Elijah who were both sporting horrified looks. "I'm calling your bluff," he said evenly.

Without hesitation, I looked at Klaus and Elijah one last time, and drove the stake through my heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. I know how much you love those ;) . Hi guys, sorry you had to wait so long for this one. I got busy for a while there, and then I was having a hard time deciding how to wrap up this Strix business, but the next updates should come a bit quicker. Actually, I have already written more than half of the next chapter, so definitely be on the lookout for it in the next week or so. Anyway, I hope it's okay that this chapter was a long one, I didn't want to drag out the ending of the Strix as they have taken up the better part of 8 chapters, and it's important to keep up the pace of the storyline. Coming up are lots of family moments, we will see the Mikaelsons work to repair their relationships, but there will also be new troubles arising. More characters from the show will be coming into the story in the near future as well, can you guess who? And did you like the Klaus/Fiona interaction? As always, please leave a review letting me know your thoughts, I love hearing from you, and make sure to follow/favorite so you don't miss out on new chapters! I'll do my best to respond to your reviews, so please ask questions if you have them. Thanks for reading, and be ready for lots of Flijah next chapter! I say it's time we get back to the relationship they used to have!**


	39. Angel With Broken Wings

**A/N: I wasn't going to upload this chapter so soon because I just posted the previous chapter last Friday, but I finished writing it yesterday, and I'm so excited for you to read it that I just couldn't wait! Plus my conscience was nagging because I left you hanging on a cliff at the end of last chapter, so I sort of owe you. Two updates in five days is all right with you guys, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 - Angel With Broken Wings**

 **ELIJAH'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Fiona laid on the warehouse floor, lifeless. I had removed the stake from her chest the moment she pierced her heart, but she succumbed to desiccation and had yet to show any sign of recovery. There were no words to describe the horror in Niklaus' eyes, and I knew I bore a similar expression. Oddly, it did not seem like it was time to worry too much yet. Something was telling me that my niece would be all right, like she had bestowed that truth upon me prior to taking the action that she did. Even so, I felt very uneasy and was hesitant to lean on that conviction. I hovered over her body and found comfort in her peaceful appearance, she still looked like my sweet Fiona. Her golden-red hair, her full lips, her alabaster complexion - although tinged with blue - was gorgeous as ever; even in death, she was beautiful.

Aurora was not as fortunate. Fiona's spell had been successful in manipulating the Lady Aurora's being, her immortal life in this world was over. Tristan observed his sister's body with such torment that I almost pitied him. Almost. The de Martels were two sides of the same coin, one could not exist without the other. I reaped great satisfaction at the thought of Tristan having to go on without his precious Aurora, but his eternal life was coming to a close as well. If I set him free, he would simply take his own life, tear out his own heart to be rid of the pain caused by the loss, and I refused to allow him that privilege. He had stolen Fiona's independent will when he had her captured and tortured and had proceeded to control her after she joined the Strix. I intended to exact justice. If I could not force him to survive in the pain of Aurora's death, then he would fall by Mikaelson hand.

"No one hurts my family and lives," I declared, staring Tristan right in the eye. "No one."

With that, I threw him to the wolves - specifically _the Wolf_ , the Hybrid. Niklaus had been eagerly awaiting this opportunity from the moment he had learned of what the Lord Tristan de Martel had done to his daughter. I retreated back a few paces to keep a good view of the slaughter while avoiding the messy nuisance of blood. Niklaus sank his venomous teeth into Tristan's neck, inflicting a fatal, burning wound. My brother repeated that injury until it would only take one more bite to send Tristan straight into the depths of Hell, but, of course, Niklaus was not about to let him off so easily. He began torturing Tristan, starting small with the fingernails and working his way up to violent dismemberment. I watched as he tore the vampire limb from limb, and once the werewolf venom was seconds away from killing the disgusting man who had hurt my niece, only then did Niklaus tear out Tristan's heart.

"Well, would you look at that," Niklaus remarked, examining the organ with a smirk. "Tristan was as ugly on the inside as he was on the outside."

"Niklaus, everyone's insides are ugly," I replied dryly, removing my handkerchief from my pocket, letting it unfold between two fingers as I offered it to my brother.

He scoffed at the gesture. "Feeling a bit squeamish, Elijah?"

I ignored his juvenile mockery. "Take this pocket square and at least cleanse your face. You look like a complete incubus."

"Good thing there's no one else around," he said, disregarding my command. "You know how I prefer to wear the blood of my slain enemies. It helps me to savor the kill, delight in the victory."

"My brother, always the psychopath."

Though I was pleased that Tristan was gone, I did not care to luxuriate in it. A long time ago, Lord de Martel and I had been thick as thieves. We made each other, I had considered him a brother before things took a turn toward darkness many centuries back. He deserved this for committing those despicable deeds against my niece, for harming her and taking advantage of her, and he certainly would not be missed.

"I shall take Fiona to the compound," I said, gathering my niece into my arms and rising from the floor. "She was taken from her bed when this all started, her bed is where she should get to wake up and begin again as if it never happened."

My brother grew serious and nodded affirmatively. "Someone should take care of this mess so the humans aren't alerted, Camille would be furious with me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"Is she breathing yet?"

"No, Niklaus. Her condition has not changed since you last asked me… oh yes, just sixteen seconds ago," I snapped.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long?!" he shouted, swinging his arm and breaking a nearby vase. "That stake didn't light her on fire, so she's not dead, but she's not bloody breathing and SHE HAS NO BLOODY PULSE!"

I was about ready to put a white oak stake through my brother's heart just to stop his clamoring, but I knew he was just as frightened as I was about his daughter. Fiona had been "dead" for over nine hours, and she still gave us no sign of life. I had broken down a number of times myself due to my niece's current unsettling state, but somehow I was sure that her death was not permanent - call it uncle's intuition. Niklaus, however, was not endowed with the same certainty. He was positively beside himself.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" he fretted. "She and Aurora were linked, so what if she is trapped by Aurora's death? What if this is a travesty of the Sleeping Beauty curse?"

"Brother, please tell me you did not just reference a Disney fairy tale," I groaned.

"I'm serious, Elijah. What if her incantation went awry?"

"Despite her spontaneity and her immediate malady, I have a feeling Fiona knew precisely what she was doing when she drove that stake through her heart," I said, my forehead creased with ponderment. "For all we know, she purposely designed the spell to work like this to scare us. I know she allowed you to hug her, but you will be paying for your deceitful hand in her mother's death for years to come. Believe me, she will milk it for all it is worth."

My brother began stomping toward the door. "I can't just stand here."

"Do not tell me you are leaving," I reviled. "Your daughter is lifeless, where else could you possibly have to be?"

"Anywhere but here," he answered, a dark glint in his eyes. "I have come to the realization that I cannot be here when she wakes up. For if I am, I fear I will take my anger out on her, which I have sworn will never happen again. I am so enraged and frightened by what she's done that I will literally kill her the moment she regains consciousness. I'm going to go talk to Marcel about the best plan to fetch our sister from the bottom of the Atlantic, I know Fiona will be happy that Rebekah is returning to us. Please, call me when she wakes. That is if you are indeed right with your notion that she will magically come back to life without any interference."

I let him go and refocused my attention on Fiona. Her lifeless form was haunting, to say the least. I never wanted to have to picture her like this. Doubts and what ifs circled around in my mind, but I refused to entertain them. I knew my niece would be all right. She had to be…

The girl was a mess. Disorder had never sat well with me, so I decided I would use the time constructively and distract my mind by cleaning her up. Blood had saturated her clothing, speckled her face, and stained her fingernails. I went into the bathroom and filled a pail with soap and water and brought it to her bedside. I took her cold, delicate hand and began to scrub her fingers clean. There was not much I could do about her soiled clothing, I did not know if she would be comfortable with me changing her and she was in no condition to give or withhold consent, but I could wash the skin that was exposed and at least remove her jacket, which was the goriest item anyway.

"I am not at all pleased with your actions, Young Lady," I spoke firmly as I tended to her. It seemed silly to reprimand her unconscious form, but talking to her made the situation a little more bearable, like she was still with me. "While your bravery in getting the stake away from Aurora is commendable, your decision to challenge Tristan and follow through on your threat was reckless indeed. I have to hand it to you, it was effective, but it was far from necessary. There is always another way, Fiona Nikol." I began cleaning away the crusted blood from her face. "Of course, you knew that, but you are as enticed by drama as your father. You lycanthrope creatures always have to prove your prowess, don't you?"

I finished cleaning her up and put everything away. I took the chair from her vanity and placed it next to the bed, prepared to settle in and wait for her to awaken. I clasped her hands in mine, hoping my touch would give her some comfort in case she was frightened. Perhaps I could provide an anchor for her to attach to, a connection that would encourage her to regain consciousness. Several hours passed by without any improvement. I would allot a day for her to heal on her own and if she has not come to by then, I would summon Bonnie Bennett. I would even be willing to hunt down Aya and her coven of witches, the Sisters, if that is what it would take to bring Fiona back.

"I will make you a deal," I said, my thumbs rubbing gentle circles on the backs of her hands. "You may have whatever you want; a luxury sports car, a European tour vacation, even a boyfriend should someone strike your fancy. Say the word and it will be yours, all you have to do is wake up."

No change, as expected. More time passed, but I refused to lose hope. I refused to lose Fiona. I had lost too much of my family already in one capacity or another. This precious little girl was everything I had ever wanted for this family. I knew she was Niklaus' daughter, and I would eventually have to release most of my authority once my brother fully assumed the responsibility of being Fiona's father, but I had been acting as her parent for quite some time, and I knew my niece viewed me as something of a father-figure in her life. I was her main counselor, always the first person she came to when she was upset and in need of advice. I was the disciplinarian, the one teaching her virtue and self-control. I was her guardian, defender, and protector; I would never be able to just let go of that. I would never take parenthood away from my brother, either. I truly wanted him to take care of Fiona, but that did not mean that I would ever stop being her _Elijah_.

"Please, my dearest girl, come back to me." I leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her cold, pallid cheek. "I will not lose you. I love you."

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I felt distant from my body, like my soul had somehow been disconnected from its vessel. I was surrounded by darkness in an unfamiliar place, a place that was seemingly of no significance. There were miles upon miles of trees, the ground was covered with dry leaves and dead branches, not a patch of fluffy green grass anywhere, and it was very, very cold. I wasn't scared or in pain, my frantic, ever-troubling mind greatly appreciated the oasis of serenity, but I was alone. The only sounds were of the air whooshing in my lungs and the beating of my own heart. The peace captivated me like a starry nighttime sky. I found myself wanting to stay here, to escape the periods of tribulation that tended to invite themselves into my life.

Standing in the solitude of the wilderness, I began to think about all that I'd left behind. The sadness of losing my mother, the hurt caused by my father's absence, the curse of having to exist as a tribrid - five hundred and sixty-two years of pain, misery, and chaos. But there was also Uncle Elijah, Klaus, Aunt Rebekah, Luke… even my little black cat, Lucifer, came to mind. As I thought about them, I started to feel warm again. I noticed a translucent, white light filtering through the trees. The light gradually intensified until it was so bright that it completely overtook my vision. I wasn't sure if I should welcome it, but I let it in anyway, allowing it to consume me.

The floaty feeling faded away, and my fingers grasped the soft, silky material of a blanket. The light was now dim, like that of a small lamp illuminating a large chamber, and my oblivion had disappeared from my view. My eyelids fluttered open, and I saw Uncle Elijah standing at my bedside with his hands tucked into his pockets. I was in my room at Klaus' compound, looking right at the wall painted that was painted a panorama of New Orleans. The space was as I'd left it, clean but cluttered, and I was aware of too many details for it to be a dream. This seemed like real life, but my head was so discombobulated that I couldn't be certain.

"Uncle Elijah?" I croaked out. "Uncle Elijah!"

"Shhh, shh, sh, I am right here," he said, gently stroking the side of my face. "Hi, Sweetheart. No, no, you must stay lying down, give your body a minute to relax. Everything is all right. I have been watching over you all morning, and Niklaus left just a short while ago."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so scared I'd wake up alone."

"Never."

"What happened? Where's Tristan? Did you find Rebekah? Please tell me Aurora dried up like a dead toad."

"Slow down, Little One," Elijah cautioned firmly. "You have endured too much hardship in these past few days, you must rest. Your consciousness clearly needs a break. The de Martels are dead, and Rebekah is fine, we have her location. I believe Niklaus is beginning the process of retrieving her, we will have her back soon. He went to go speak with Marcellus about assembling a team. I must contact him and inform him that you have recovered from your… _condition_. He was deeply disturbed by your actions. As was I, for that matter."

"I'm sorry," I said, beginning to sit up.

Elijah placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down. "Child, why do you never listen to me? Stop trying to sit up. Take it easy."

I hated feeling weak. "Can I have some blood? I don't feel so good, my energy's really low."

"Are you all right?" my uncle asked solemnly, his brown eyes staring intensely into mine. "Do not lie to me."

"Yes," I said truthfully, slowly sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed, earning a sharp look of disapproval from Elijah. "I'm fine, I promise. While it does take quite the toll, apparently white oak isn't the ultimate kryptonite after all."

"Can I ask you something?"

I bobbed my head. "Shoot."

"When you decided to drive that stake through your heart, how were you certain that you were not permanently taking your own life?" my uncle inquired.

"I didn't know for sure," I told him honestly, shrugging my shoulders. "I just knew I had to do something. I guess I figured that the odds were in my favor if I chose to roll the dice. There wasn't exactly time to confer about it."

Elijah gave a curt nod. "Splendid."

Suddenly, I found myself being pulled to my feet, turned around, and promptly bent over the edge of the bed with my chin smushed down into the fluffy blankets. Elijah stood close at my side, his left hand firmly placed on the middle of my back, pressing me into the mattress. I didn't have time to realize what was happening before Elijah raised his right arm and gave me two hard smacks on my bottom.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, squirming beneath his hand. "Ugh, what the hell, Elijah?"

"Hold still," my uncle admonished, swiftly bringing his hand down to deliver eight more stinging smacks to my rear before pulling me back into a standing position so he could glare directly in my eyes. "You scared the hell out of me. Putting that stake through your chest was a careless move, Fiona. It could have killed you. I was very clear with you on what you were to do, I specifically told you not to alter the plan without consulting Niklaus or myself first. Taking matters into your own hands like that is not okay. You are never, under any circumstance, allowed to endanger your life. And let us not forget your impulsive ambition of swindling and stealing the Charter. I find it appalling, how little you value your own life. Perhaps a bit of discomfort shall teach you to care about your survival. Pull a stunt like that again, and you have my word that I will not hesitate to bend you over my knee."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm nearly six hundred years old, Elijah."

"Yes, but so long as you choose to act like an impetuous six-year-old, consequently you shall be treated. God knows every other method of punishment I have implemented has neglected to teach you. Natural consequences do not seem to suffice; though, they never worked for your father either, so I suppose it comes as no surprise. Next time you listen and obey my authority when you are given instructions, or else a proper spanking is in order," Elijah said sternly. "I do not care about your age, Fiona. Until you prove to no longer require it, I shall discipline you as I see fit. This is non-negotiable."

I scowled, no way would that ever happen again. I almost told my uncle he was overreacting and I could turn him into a pig before he could even deliver another swat, but I wisely decided not to push my luck. It wasn't as if Elijah was not predisposed to applying such old-fashioned discipline. I definitely wouldn't put it past him, and I really didn't care to see his promise come into fruition. I cringed at the thought of receiving an actual spanking; apart from the embarrassment, my backside was sore just from the ten quick smacks he'd given me over my jeans.

Elijah noticed that I was rather upset. He took a deep breath and eased himself down next to me on the bed. My uncle began speaking to me in a much gentler tone. "Look, Fiona, I know you did that to save us and Rebekah. Niklaus probably would have killed Tristan, and Aurora would have tried to kill me, but staking yourself was far from necessary. Sweetheart, I know how intelligent you are, I know that you knew the situation could have been resolved without you placing your life in peril like that, and yet you did it anyway. I am proud of you for choosing to help your family, but you cannot take needless risks for the sake of causing trouble."

"I didn't do it to cause trouble!" I defended.

"Can you honestly tell me that part of your reason for driving that stake through your heart was not for revenge on your father?" Elijah questioned. "Something in that spell let me know that you would be all right, but you gave Niklaus no such consolation. You devised that distressing piece on purpose. Was it not just yesterday that Niklaus told you to watch yourself?"

"I didn't disobey," I replied with attitude. "He said that if I was going to worry him again to make it less stupid. This time I schemed and thought it all out. I created a spell that would fix our pesky de Martel problem and scare Klaus all in one go. Because you and I have started burying the hatchet, I even made it so you would know I would be okay. I don't know what Klaus thinks, but that's rather _smart_ if you ask me."

Elijah massaged his temples in exasperation. "Do you require another spanking so soon, Fiona?"

"Get out of my room," I grumbled. "I'm not in the mood to be lectured. You're being a jerk."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Fiona," my uncle sighed. "I am only trying to have a frank discussion about your recent choices and reckless behavior, and you are responding with petulance. That sound scolding was for your own good. Your little plot twist is deserving of much more than that and you know it. Must you always be fraught with histrionics?"

I continued to frown at him. "I don't much like being treated like a child. Also, it hurt."

"It was supposed to, Sweetheart," Elijah said, his demeanor becoming a tad less serious as he stood up. "Now, you can continue to sit here and pout at me like a spoilt little girl, or would you like to do something with your first day of freedom from the Strix?"

I accepted his effort to lighten the mood and cooled off my defiance. "Pouting like a spoilt little girl _is_ doing something with my freedom," I replied with the impertinence of a child, but I was only teasing. I struggled to keep from cracking a smile.

My uncle smirked at my sassiness. "Come. I believe you and I have some reconnecting to do. Let's have a chat while Niklaus is away, I'm sure he will want to spend time with you when he returns from his meeting with Marcellus."

I gave him a small smile and nodded, hopping down from my bed. I followed him downstairs to the kitchen where he'd already warmed a blood bag for me. I popped the cap off and downed the whole thing in seconds, which caused Elijah to shake his head at me. I'd never been one to sip all prim and proper, and it drove Uncle Elijah crazy when I guzzled blood like an animal, but he usually let it slide because at least I wasn't drinking from the vein, which was my preferred source of nourishment. Apparently consuming blood straight from a human was only allowed when Klaus was in charge. The same went for alcohol.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, scooting up onto the counter next to the stove as Elijah grabbed a frying pan out of the cabinet.

"Off," he simply rebuked, patting my leg to shoo me from the counter.

Sheesh, Elijah was really taking this authority figure thing seriously. I hopped down and made a show of taking a seat on a barstool instead. "You know, Drill Sergeant, this isn't even your house. Klaus lays the drained bodies of the chicks whose blood he drinks on the counters, I really don't think he cares if I sit up there."

"Nevertheless, I will not allow you to act like a barbarian," he stated indifferently, cracking a couple eggs into the pan. "Anyhow, I thought you might like to have a discussion regarding my past treatment of you. I'm sure you have questions."

"What's there to inquire about? You pretended not to care about me anymore and kicked me out to create emotional and physical distance between us so I'd be forced to grow closer to Klaus," I said. "End of story."

Elijah stopped cooking for a moment. "Let me tell you again how sincerely regretful I am for doing that to you."

I nodded. "I forgive you, or at least I'm working on it… I don't know. I guess I'm still not over being abandoned by yet another Mikaelson."

My uncle's intelligent brown eyes looked into mine as he spoke. "I do apologize if you feel I neglected you. Niklaus remains very agitated with the dynamic between you and I. Even estranged, our bond threatens him. You do recall that at the time, our slightest interactions seemed to infuriate him. He shoved a dagger into my heart for it."

"So, Klaus is a dick, and you wanted to be a good big brother. That sum it up?"

"Fiona…"

"I get it, Uncle Elijah, I do. It just seems like a crappy deal. You could have told me the truth from the start, I would've played along. We could have been spared the animosity."

"Would you have, Fiona? Would you have really played along?" Elijah doubted, sprinkling salt and pepper on my omelette.

I sighed. "Probably not."

"You should know that it was never my wish to manipulate you, and I did not sleep well all those months either," he said. "I despise myself for having been so cruel. What I did wasn't right, and for that I am sorry."

"And there lies the distinct difference between you and Klaus," I said. "You don't like to be cruel, but he does."

"I have committed unspeakable acts myself," Elijah highlighted.

"Don't for a second compare yourself to Klaus," I argued. "He's a monster, you aren't… Usually…"

"I thought you two were beginning to come to an understanding," Elijah said, sliding my breakfast onto a plate and presenting it to me. "I saw the interaction between the two of you yesterday; you were afraid at first, but you seemed to enjoy his embrace. Perhaps I misread the situation? How were things during the weeks of my absence?"

"There were moments where he was kind," I told him, playing with my fork. "There were more bad moments than good ones, but there were a few times where he acted like a father. He helped me paint that wall in my room, taught me a couple tricks and techniques. We talked a bit, he explained everything about my past that had gone unanswered for centuries, and he even consoled me a couple of times when I was upset. He was thoughtful enough to bring me my mother's ashes after… after she died, and I mean he did just help me flee the Strix, so I guess he's not completely heartless. He's just a complicated man."

"That he is," my uncle ruefully agreed. "On the subject of your mother, you should know that she appeared to me on Christmas Eve. I was out buying your gifts, leaving a store when Sophie Deveraux approached me. Only it was not Sophie, your mother was inhabiting her body. She told me of her plans to take your life and bring you into the ancestral realm. I just wanted you to know that is what began all of this. I never had anything against Rowena, and I am sorry for my role in making you kill her. I am so sorry that she is gone."

"I've come to realize that it's probably for the best," I said. "Klaus told me about his time with her. She's not the woman I thought she was, she did some really terrible things. It doesn't lessen the pain of watching her die, twice, and I still miss her terribly, but did you know that she's the reason Klaus abandoned me as a baby?"

Uncle Elijah looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "No, I did not."

"Klaus still chose to leave me behind, but I can understand why. Rowena used him purely for the sake of creating me, and then told him to get lost or he would be afflicted by the Hybrid Curse forever. It doesn't make it okay, but at least I know he didn't just hate me right off the bat. A while ago, he showed me a memory of his that gave me some hope. My mother was out, she thought he was gone, but he'd stayed and waited for the opportunity to lay eyes on me. He'd snuck into our hovel and held me in his arms when I was only a few hours old. He sang to me and whispered that he loved me." I began to tear up. "Elijah, he didn't just desert me. He loved me, for a minute, but he never came back. At the beginning of my life, I was everything to him - how does that just disappear?"

My uncle tenderly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, his lips pressed firmly together to stifle his own emotion. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and leaned my head into the crook of Elijah's neck. I was so glad to get to turn to him for comfort again, I'd had a hard time without it. No one could make me feel safe and loved like Elijah, I would always need him in my corner. I really hoped he'd keep his promises.

"I am so sorry your life was not what it should have been," Elijah began in a low, soft voice. "You did not deserve what happened to you, the abandonment you suffered. I wish I could take away your pain. I am unable to do so; however, you will not be alone, not ever. You are a Mikaelson; we remain together, always and forever. I am here for you, Klaus is too, and he is returning home with Rebekah even as we speak. I know that you have depended upon me further than either one of them, and I will be the person whom you need me to be. My dear niece, I treasure our bond above all else, and I consider you as I would my very own child. You have my word that I will never leave you, Sweetheart."

I threw my arms and legs around him, latching onto him like a child. "I forgive you for everything. I know you meant well."

"Thank you," Elijah breathed into my hair. "Oh, my baby girl. Fiona, I love you."

I sniffled. "I love you too, Uncle Elijah."

"You have no idea how good it feels to finally reconcile with you," he said, continuing to hold me close. "I was so afraid that you would hate me forever. My heartlessness, however phony, is unforgivable, yet you found it within yourself to give me a second chance. Fiona, don't you ever lose that heart of gold."

I laid my head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. I was aware that I'd been extremely clingy the past couple of days, but I felt like I needed to make up for the months that had gone without hugs from Elijah. He didn't seem to mind my comfort-seeking self, in fact he always welcomed me into his arms. He peppered my face and fair with light kisses and rocked me to and fro like a child, cradling me into his chest. He carried me out of the kitchen and into the living room where he took a seat on the couch. I sprawled out with my head in his lap, closing my eyes as he massaged my back in a soothing rhythm. I sighed contentedly, my body slowly relaxing into a meditative state. I never fell asleep, but I allowed myself to rest by letting go of all my thoughts and simply focusing on Elijah's gentle, tranquilizing touch.

Some time later, the front door opened with a bang, startling me right out of my repose. "Fiona!" Klaus hollered.

"Uh oh, he's back," I whispered to my uncle, who looked slightly amused.

"Time to get up," he said, patting my back.

I reluctantly scrambled to my feet just as Klaus rounded the corner into the living room. He didn't look pleased, but he didn't seem too angry either. If anything, I'd say he looked frustrated. He walked toward me, prepared to give me a stern talking-to, as if I hadn't gotten enough of that for one day.

"Niklaus, calm down," Elijah stepped in before Klaus could get started. "I assure you the matter has already been discussed. Fiona knows she was wrong."

"You're lucky I can't kill you. Someone had better give you a doing for the little tricks you played," Klaus scolded me.

I shifted awkwardly from foot-to-foot, not wanting to admit how I'd already been punished. "Actually, Elijah kind of… Well, he… He spanked me."

Klaus seemed to think I was joking at first, but my face remained serious, and he bust out laughing. "That's even better. Tell me, does he have a hard hand?"

I levelled a look at him. "You're his little brother. I'm sure you would know if he did."

Klaus continued to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's not funny," I said angrily.

"No, I know, I know," Klaus chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Then stop laughing."

He bit his cheek and pressed his lips together, but his face still held an amused expression. I glared at him harshly, which only caused him to snort and begin snickering again. My cheeks blushed a bright red, but I couldn't exactly get mad at Klaus for being happy that I was disciplined for entertaining my rebellious streak without embarrassing myself further. I buried my head in my hands, this was even worse than the spanking.

"My own mother never did that to me, not even when I was a young child," I complained.

"Well, now that explains a few things, does it not?" Elijah teased, joining in on the make-fun-of-Fiona party.

"You know, I was dead this morning," I reminded them, hoping it would end their laughter. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect as they were amused by my attempt to snuff out their joking. "I hate you both. I'm going to bed."

I stomped up the stairs to my room and put my headphones on to drown out their amusement. I didn't find any of it funny, not one bit. Well, okay, that wasn't entirely true. It was a little comical, but that didn't mean I appreciated their jesting. I got into bed and felt my eyelids grow heavy as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was so good to be back in my own bed, I actually felt safe and emotionally decent. I was finally getting my family back, I couldn't help but smile a little.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

Fiona had been home a week, but after that first day, the sweet, happy little girl that had let me hug her and made me laugh was nowhere to be found. She barely came out of her room and when she did, it was only to grab a snack or to visit Elijah. She ignored me completely aside from the occasional disgusted glare. I was hesitant to approach her, I wanted to respect her space, but I began to wonder if I was doing more harm than good by leaving her alone. Unable to come up with a confident solution on my own, I turned to my brother who seemed to always know the right answer.

"Why is she suddenly so angry with me?" I asked.

Elijah sighed. "Her anger is not sudden, Niklaus, it's recurring. While the two of you have come a long way in your relationship, she hasn't forgiven you, not yet. She explained to me that she is haunted by the memories of abuse. They come to her in her dreams, flash before her eyes every time she sees you, and instill a constant fear that you will harm her again. She does not want to be afraid of you, she does not want to remember the pain you caused her, but she cannot control it. She is trying to put her fear to rest, but the pain refuses to be silenced."

A tear slid down my cheek. "I can't believe I… I can't believe I ever hurt her. If I could go back…" I trailed off, my voice too strained with emotion.

Elijah instantly swooped around and pulled me into his embrace. "I know, Niklaus."

I put my arms around his back, leaning into his shoulder for support. "Oh, Elijah, what did I do? She's my daughter," I said in a broken whisper. "I want to be worthy of being her father."

"Listen to me," Elijah ordered, speaking into my ear with authority. "You have to be strong. Fiona needs you to be strong. She needs you to patiently hold out and wait for her to heal. She needs time to forgive you and see that you have changed, that you will never again lay a hand on her. She needs you. I do not know what measure of time lies ahead nor the troubles you may face, but I do know that once it passes, you will have what you always wanted. Love, loyalty… _family_."

"She doesn't need me," I disagreed. "She has you. You're a better man, Elijah. A better parent. She'd be just fine without me and you know it."

"Have I ever lied to you, Niklaus?" Elijah challenged.

No. Never. I saw his point, but I didn't doubt that Fiona would always turn to Elijah first, and why shouldn't she? He'd been the one taking care of her all this time, and he'd never abused her. I hated myself for what I'd done, and I began to wonder if maybe she really would be better off without me. I shut the thought down immediately, I had to trust Elijah's words. If I left now, I'd be repeating the same mistake I'd made when she was born. Maybe if I told her that I would never leave her again, maybe that would help her to move on from her pain.

"I need to see her," I said and started for the stairs.

"That's not a good idea," Elijah cautioned gently. "You best let her be."

"I just want her to know that I'm here," I insisted. "I need to tell her that I won't abandon her."

My brother let me go, and I went up to Fiona's room. The hall outside her open door smelled of paint, and I saw that she was hard at work on a canvas. I stepped just inside her room and leaned against the wall, admiring her art from afar. I refrained from speaking as I didn't want to disturb her. She completely ignored me, but I didn't miss the quickening of her heart and the way her fingers trembled around the brush in her hand when she registered my presence. I loathed myself for how uncomfortable I made her, but I wasn't about to walk back out the door.

"Sweetheart?" I quietly asked.

She made a face. "Go away."

"I'd just like to talk with you for a minute," I told her, careful to speak in a soft tone.

"No," she barked, disgusted.

"Fiona, please don't push me away," I requested delicately.

"Why not? Every fiber of my being is telling me to get the hell away from you," she spat.

"I know," I replied understandingly. "That's why I came. I want to talk about your fear."

"Well, I don't, so leave," she snapped. "Just leave!"

"Fiona…" I argued lightly, walking toward her.

She chucked her paintbrush and lurched angrily onto her feet. "I'll scream."

I stopped in my tracks, realizing I was intimidating her. I retreated back a few steps, putting my hands up in a placating manner to show her that she was in control here. She glared at me harshly, never moving her eyes away as if her stare would propel me out of the room. I gave her a healthy amount of space, but I wasn't going to fully back down just yet. I really did want to talk to her, even if it meant enduring her anger.

"I don't mean to start a fight, Sweetheart," I said. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I just wanted to talk for a minute and say goodnight, that's all I came for. I felt you needed to know that I am available, for any reason you may need. I know you have your uncle, but should a situation arise where you could use my help, or if you have any questions, know that I've got you, always. I won't ever abandon you again, I never should have left in the first place, I realize that now. If I could go back and raise you like I should have, I would, but even still, I am _so proud_ of the brave young woman you've become in spite of everything I did. I'm here for _you_ , Little Wolf. That's all I wanted to say."

She was silent for a few seconds, and I thought she might warm up to me, but then she said the thing I'd feared she'd say since the day I became her father.

"I don't need you; I have Elijah."

* * *

 **A/N: Ding! Dong! Lord Tristan's dead, the wicked Tristan's dead! And yeah, as you can see, I really had fun with the rebellious side of Fiona in this chapter. But that ending scene… Ouch. The feels. As you read, we are going to be getting into the good, bad, and ugly of Klaus and Fiona's difficult relationship. We are going to be seeing more glimpses of Fiona's true, deep-rooted issues with her father, what she really thinks in terms of the tug-of-war game she plays with her views toward him, and getting into how much damage Klaus has actually done to her. Klaus wants to calm the turbulence of their relationship, and Fiona does too, but she is haunted by the effects of his abuse, and Klaus doesn't quite understand just how badly he hurt her yet. Obviously he knows the feelings that accompany abuse because of Mikael, but he doesn't fully realize the extent of Fiona's pain. His kindness and caring, more father-like attitude is actually setting Fiona off. She knows how to deal with the angry, abusive Klaus, but she's not used to him trying to be her dad, so she's on the defensive. In not knowing how to react to him, she feels very conflicted and builds up walls to protect herself. Do you think Klaus will be able to break through them and prove to her that he has changed? Will Fiona make an effort to bond with her father, or will she distance herself from him again now that Elijah has made amends and restored his relationship with his niece? Thank you for the lovely reviews last chapter, I'm so happy to know you are so passionate about this story, and I hope you'll keep on reading!**


	40. Sweep Out The Ashes In The Morning

**A/N: Hello again. Before you dive into the chapter, I just wanted to apologize if some of the content in the previous chapter made you uncomfortable. That was not my intention, it was an exploration of character dynamics and used as a catalyst for humor. I didn't even consider that it could be taken in an awkward way, though I totally understand how it might have come across as weird or thematically inappropriate, and I am so sorry if I offended you. Again, I never meant to. I appreciate your support so much, I'll be more careful from now on and be sure to edit my work with a more externally critical viewpoint. Thank you for the constructive feedback. :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 40 - Sweep Out The Ashes In The Morning**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Running, hiding, fighting. Those three words could just about summarize the first five centuries of my life, and heartbreak could fill in the rest. My life's only constant was the pain guaranteed in every day, all else were variables for God and the Devil to quarrel over. Lately, the Devil seemed to be winning. Most days, I felt like I was under the control of demons, subjected to whatever suffering they could manufacture into my life. I'd never been one to leave much up to fate, for fate was a nasty, fickle thing, but I certainly hadn't been in control of my path. Devastation took root, trouble thrived in full bloom, and anguish sowed a plentiful harvest, relentless and regretless. Memories of my painful, not-so-distant past beleaguered every waking hour and cursed my unconscious.

The psychological torment was an unending burden, my own personal hell, creating a breeding ground for nightmares. I knew this, but apparently acknowledgement wasn't enough to change anything. I found myself imprisoned in a bad dream once more, entirely unable to escape the terror. I was running in a wilderness identical to the one depicted in my spell and being chased by a monster none other than my father. My hair was tangled with leaves and debris, my clothes were tattered from scurrying through forest brush, and my feet were bare as they scampered across the dirt. The ground was cold, just like it had been in my self-made limbo. I sprinted as fast as I could, habitually looking over my shoulder in fear. Moments passed, and Klaus was right behind me. I pushed myself even faster, but it was useless, for he would soon overtake me.

I kept bouncing in and out of consciousness, waking up enough to have awareness of my dreaming, but too sedated to do anything about it. My state didn't matter, though. Either way, I was trapped in my own mind. Whether my eyes were open or closed, all I could see was Klaus' terrifying, threatening expression. All I could feel was my own fear, and the way my lungs ached for breath as Klaus' anger chased me through the night. I kept running, and running, and running, but I couldn't get away. The walls of darkness, the black horizon, started caving in around me, forcing me back toward my father, who was waiting with a heavy glass bottle. He stalked towards me and raised the weapon high.

"No! No, please! Please don't!" I cried out in my sleep.

"Fiona," I heard a distant voice say. I couldn't quite make out who it was.

"Daddy, please!" I shouted, thrashing about beneath the blankets. "It wasn't my fault! Daddy! Daddy, please don't hurt me!"

"Fiona," the voice said again, more loudly this time. It was garbled, but I could tell the voice belonged to my uncle.

"Uncle Elijah! Don't let him do it! Please stop him!" I begged hysterically.

"Fiona!"

The voice finally broke through my subconscious, and I jolted upright in bed, startled beyond reason. My breathing was ragged and shallow and my heart was still pounding away inside my chest. Elijah grasped onto my shoulders to steady me and keep me from flying completely off my bed. I launched myself into his lap and threw my arms around his neck, clinging to him as if he were my anchor to reality. He rubbed my back as I worked to regulate my breathing. I still felt overwhelmed with fear. I was scared to blink, afraid that if I closed my eyes for even a second I would slip back into my nightmare.

"Don't let me go, Elijah," I whispered in a panic. "Don't let me fall back asleep. He'll hurt me again."

"Shh, shh, shh, you are all right. I have you, Fiona," my uncle soothed, stroking my hair as I rested my chin on his shoulder. "I have you, and you are safe. Focus on the sound of my voice and take long, deep breaths."

"I'm scared," I said with a tight throat, fighting to keep from breaking into a fit of crying.

"There, there, Sweetheart. It was only a dream," he comforted.

A hot tear slid down my cheek and dripped from my chin. "No, it wasn't."

Elijah's forehead creased, and he pulled away so he could look me in the eyes. "Some sort of foreboding vision?"

"No," I said. "It was another bad memory."

I'd started getting chronic nightmares after finding out I was a Mikaelson back in Romania, and they'd gotten considerably scarier after my abusive encounters with Klaus, but they were typically pretty infrequent. However, in the past couple of weeks I'd started having them a lot more often. The increased incidence of bad dreams was surely because of the black magic I'd used for the spell that linked Aurora and me in death, and I hadn't been able to figure out how to divert the consequence. It should have been easy, something must have gone astray. I swallowed my pride and explained this to Elijah, whom was, luckily, more concerned than angry.

"I will search Esther's grimoire, I believe it is no coincidence these dreams have gotten worse since your magically induced death. Legerdemain always comes at a price." My uncle frowned as his expression turned thoughtful. "Your nightmares are becoming more frequent indeed, this is the fifth occurrence this week."

"Sixth," I corrected. "I didn't tell you about the first one. It happened the night you were out."

Elijah's brown eyes glinted with guilt. "I am sorry I was not here."

"Don't apologize. You shouldn't feel like you have to supervise me 24/7. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I thought it was just a bad dream," I said. "But then it happened again the next night, and I realized the nightmares were actually real events. I guess my subconscious is just struggling to process the abuse, even after everything that's happened since."

"The dreams are always specific to Niklaus' cruelty?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," I replied. "You know, when it happened the first time, when you were gone, Klaus came to check on me. His footsteps were what made me snap out of it, and I'd managed to calm down a bit by the time he got to my room, but he stood outside my door for several minutes afterward. I knew he was just listening in to make sure I was okay, but I was still scared of him. The dream had been about the time he knocked me around after I admitted betraying him to Marcel. I was afraid he'd come into my room and beat me again until I had broken bones."

Elijah pursed his lips. "What was this last dream of?"

"We were living in Mystic Falls, it was my second day being with you, and he broke a bottle over my head," I answered, wanting to cry as I remembered how I'd felt that night. "Parts of it were just rampant imagination, but being bashed over the head was no illusion."

"I'm so sorry, Fiona," my uncle said, pulling me into his arms for a hug. "That never should have happened. You should never have been subjected to any of this."

"I just wish I could forget," I mumbled into his suit jacket. "I want so badly to move on. I want to give him the chance to be my dad, I know he's trying, but I don't trust him not to hurt me."

"Perhaps I can help you find a way to block the disturbing scenes from your memory," Elijah said, taking his arms away and sitting back so he could look at me. "I have personal experience. I cannot make the atrocities vanish completely, but they no longer haunt me like they used to. If you try, you can create some kind of detour where your brain can avoid remembering the trauma."

"It's not the horror movies he created in my head that get to me, it's the way he made me feel," I explained. "I can handle seeing his abusive hands as they harmed me over and over, that's actually not a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but the way he made me _feel_ …" My voice broke and I quivered with distress. "Uncle Elijah, I'm never going to forget that."

Elijah swept his thumb across my cheek. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," I said, chewing on my lip. "I'll be okay. I just need to learn how to cope."

He wrapped his arms around me to hug me once more and kissed my forehead. "Why don't you take a day for yourself?" he suggested. "You have not left this compound since your return from the Strix - you could probably count the number of floorboards by now. Get out of here. Go get a coffee, do a little shopping, or whatever it is that you girls do these days. Niklaus and I have a Faction meeting this morning anyway about managing the New Orleans supernatural community. Apparently the mayor has a few concerns."

I snickered. "With all the crap that's been happening, you still found time to start a community council? You're absurd, Elijah. We don't need a Strix reboot."

"On the contrary, the Faction was created by Niklaus back in the eighteenth century," Elijah informed me. "Granted it was composed of corrupt politicians and pirates, which more or less remains the case today, but it actually has proven quite useful. Niklaus organized this particular gathering of members at Saint Anne's Church."

"Niklaus Mikaelson attending a meeting with town officials at a Catholic place of worship? Yeah, sure. That ought to end well," I retorted sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I'd love to be there to write down the minutes, though. I'll happily trade my documentation skills for some quality entertainment."

"Do not even think about it, Young Lady. I want you nowhere near that church, I know how you enjoy instigating trouble. And I'll make certain Niklaus behaves himself, don't you worry," Elijah said, heading for the door so I could have privacy to get dressed.

I snorted. "Okay. Give me a call when you need help cleaning up the mayor's blood."

Elijah turned over his shoulder and smiled wryly. "If Niklaus makes a mess, he can clean it up himself, he's a big boy."

I smirked back at my uncle before he exited the room and shook my head in amusement. We joked about carnage as if it was a trivial, mundane matter; we had to be the most dysfunctional family on the planet. I walked into my closet and pulled out a cute pair of jeans, a flattering v-neck shirt, and my usual black leather jacket. For shoes, I swapped my preferred high heels for basic combat boots as they would fare better in the rough, swampy terrain of the bayou. I curled my hair and put on a bit of makeup, keeping it very natural-looking since I knew that was how Luke liked it.

I smiled as I examined myself in the mirror. I was so excited to go surprise him with a visit, I hadn't seen him in months with the exception of the horrible situation with the Strix. I still felt bad that he had gotten hurt because of me, and I hadn't done much to make up for it. We'd barely texted or talked on the phone since it happened, so I really wasn't sure what he thought of me anymore. I didn't doubt that he cared about me, I just didn't know if he was mad or if he had changed his mind about wanting a relationship. Maybe he'd started to see how dangerous being involved with me really was, and I wouldn't blame him one bit if he wished to cut all ties.

I knew the route to his family's house in the bayou by heart. As I drove Elijah's SUV down the winding gravel road, I recalled the first time Luke had taken me there. He'd invited me over for family dinner, and I'd happily accepted, but then when it came time to go, I'd gotten so nervous. I was afraid of what they might think of me, what his parents' impression of the creature who had her heart set on their son would be. I wondered if they'd be disgusted by what I was, a perversion of three supernatural races. My worries had been unnecessary, though. His family had welcomed me with open arms and treated me like one of their own. After dinner, all of us had sat in the living room and chatted with one another. Luke's siblings joked around with me, his parents kindly got to know me; I'd never felt more normal and more like part of a family than in that moment.

I parked in the driveway and shut the car door a bit harder than needed, that way I could get their attention and wouldn't be sneaking up on them. His little sister, Jane, peeked through the window and then disappeared as I climbed the front steps. I heard her announce that I was here, followed by the sound of my favorite footsteps walking to the door. He opened it, and my nervousness faded away the second I saw his face.

"Hey," I said, giving him a small smile.

Luke leaned back casually against the doorframe. "Hey."

I was having difficulty deciding what to say, nothing seemed right. I felt like I should explain myself for being so distant, but my reasons were old news. Everything I thought of saying, I'd said before. Small talk was safe, but also shallow and dumb. I settled for silence, searching his eyes for anything that might give me a good conversation prompt. I came up empty, but we seemed to be communicating speeches through our eyes, which were locked firmly with one another's. How was it possible to feel so connected to someone yet not know where you stand with them?

"Your blue eyes are beautiful, but the staring is a bit intense, Fiona," Luke said.

I dropped my gaze. "Sorry."

"It's not that I don't like it, I'm just saying it's intense," he said.

"I'm staring because I'm not really sure what to say to you," I admitted.

"Me neither," he responded. "It would be a lot easier to have deep conversations if we didn't have to start over every time we see each other."

"I know, I hate that we have the same conversations again and again," I said. "I'm sorry, things have just been…"

"Crazy. Hard. Busy. Your family has issues so we can't hang out. Yeah, I already know that, Fiona," Luke said frustratedly. "Angel, I know your problems aren't going away, but you gotta stop letting them determine your relationships. If you keep letting them control your life, you'll never be happy."

"Luke, I'm sorry," I said. "I've never done this before, okay? Please, be patient with me."

He sighed. "I told you I'd wait for you, Fiona, and I will. I just need to know if what I'm waiting for will ever actually come."

I bit my lip. "I'm here, aren't I?"

He crossed his arms. "You saying you have time for me now?"

I walked up to him and placed my hands on his chest. He uncrossed his arms and gently wrapped them around my waist, pulling our bodies together. I could tell that I was successfully getting him to soften up a bit and he was beginning to forgive me. His frustration was warranted, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I slid my hands higher to curl them around the back of his neck. He lowered his head so that our noses could touch, and I let a warm breath escape from my lips.

"I do not know what the future holds or when things will go to hell again, but, yes. Luke Rayborn, in this moment, I'm all yours."

He pressed his mouth to mine, initiating a flawless kiss. I reciprocated the level of passion, and from there the energy steadily escalated from romantic to downright hot. Joy coursed through my entire body, his kiss affecting every fiber of my being. My nerves were on fire, my skin feeling an electric-like sensation as every touch made sparks fly. I'd never known that this kind of feeling existed, that it was possible to feel so much for someone. I couldn't describe it, but it was the most real thing I'd ever felt. We spent the better part of an hour making out on the porch, and I was giddy as a schoolgirl in a plaid skirt uniform that I'd finally gotten my movie-worthy moment with a boy.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, helping me up from the steps.

"I was hoping you had something in mind," I said.

He shrugged. "I guess we could head into town and go to a restaurant."

I shook my head. "I could use a break from the city, actually. This is the first escape I've gotten in a long time, I want to take advantage of it. Is there a nice spot by the water for a picnic?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You hate the bayou."

"I don't _hate_ it," I said. "I'm just used to the finer things in life, like air conditioning and indoor plumbing."

"One man's wilderness is another man's amusement park," Luke said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm wearing sensible shoes and I don't care if this outfit gets dirty, so I'll give your "amusement park" a try. My only request is that you kill every bug that comes near me within a ten-foot radius."

Luke chuckled. "There are gators and poisonous snakes out here, but all you're worried about are the spiders?"

I gave him an even look. "I'll happily wrestle an alligator and turn a snake into a pair of boots before I touch one of those nasty, hairy, crawly creatures."

He stifled a laugh. "Yes ma'am."

"Come on, let's go put together a basket. I'll make you a sandwich."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

I smirked. "Because that's what a good girlfriend does, or so I've heard."

"Girlfriend," Luke repeated thoughtfully. "That mean we're officially a couple now?"

"We're a couple of something," I replied.

He chuckled and pulled the screen door open, ushering me inside. Luke's sisters, Jane and Lauren, quickly scurried away from the wall, bonking heads in the process, totally giving away that they'd been eavesdropping the whole time. Luke shot them a deathly glare, but they brushed it off, knowing that he could never stay mad at them. I found it kind of funny how interested they were in our relationship, and I truly wasn't bothered by their nosiness. I wanted to keep some things private, of course, but I loved that Luke's family unit was so closely knit. I wasn't just gaining a partner, I was also getting a family.

"Here," Luke's mom said, appearing from the kitchen with a picnic basket. "You should have everything you need for a nice lunch. I even snuck in a few sugar cookies from the batch I baked yesterday. Trust me, they're worth the calories."

"Mom, you're worse than Jane and Lauren," Luke complained, his face turning pink.

I lightly shoved Luke's arm. "Thanks, Mrs. Rayborn."

"Please, dear, you're family. Call me Anna," his mother spoke warmly.

I smiled back at her. "Thank you, Anna."

"Okay, we better go before my brothers get home, otherwise we'll never make it out of the house," Luke said, taking my hand and leading me back to the porch.

Luke and I ventured hand-in-hand to a beautiful area of the bayou that was about fifteen minutes from his home. Trees had been cleared from the water's edge, providing a path to the wide, wooden dock that protruded from the riverbank. We walked to the end of it and got settled, laying out the blanket that Anna had given us and digging into the food. She'd prepared quite the spread. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying our food and basking in the early afternoon sun. There was no one but us and the nearby wildlife. The space was secluded yet didn't sacrifice a vast view of the wetlands. It was incredibly peaceful, so rarely did a moment free from pain or chaos come around. Serenity surrounded me like the heat of a cozy campfire, melting away the troubles of the city, at least temporarily. It was the pleasant escape I'd been waiting for.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Luke said.

"Me too. I'm so happy we finally have a moment to just be together."

Luke reached forward to loosely hold my hands. "This is all I've ever wanted with you, Fiona," he said, looking out at the water. "This right here is everything."

I nodded. "I didn't realize how badly I wanted… how badly I _needed_ this until now. I'm sorry I took so long to figure stuff out. I just, I didn't want to drag you into all the Mikaelson family drama. Plus, I'm kind of a mess all on my own."

Luke's brown eyes met my icy blues. "You know you don't have to hide any part of yourself from me, right? I don't completely understand you or your family, but that doesn't mean you can't show me. I know you keep me out of it to protect me, but you have to let me protect you too, in whatever ways that I can. I'll put up with the occasional Mikaelson mess if it means spending more time with you. You can't scare me off."

I smiled, looking down between the dock boards to hide the sadness in my eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to take you up on that and bring you into every piece of my life. Honestly, I want to. But, Luke, the messes aren't occasional, they're constant. My family is cursed, loving any one of us is a literal death sentence. The Strix may be gone, but that doesn't make me safe for you, not even close. The Mikaelsons have a thousand years of enemies, and I refuse to make you a target any more than I already have. We will vanquish every last one of our foes, no stone will be left unturned, but it is a dangerous war. The only thing worse than being apart is you getting caught in the crossfire of my family's battles. Besides, I don't think you'd be able to look at me ever again if you saw me on the warpath. I'm kind of a serial killer freakshow."

"Fiona, I don't get wigged out about stuff like that. I'm a werewolf, remember? I've seen my fair share of crazy things," he said.

"In all the darkest pages in the malign supernatural, there is no more terrible tradition than that of a vampire - a pariah even among demons."

Luke looked at me weirdly. "O-kay."

A gave a short laugh. "It's a quote by Montague Summers, a clergyman who was obsessed with the supernatural. Vampires, witches, werewolves, he believed in absolutely all of it, and he was well versed in demonology. People thought he was crazy and criticized his literature, but he was actually pretty dead-on about most of it. He was a fascinating writer and his books are truly one of a kind, I'm a huge fan of his work. I wanted to meet him, tell him that it was all real. I wanted to show him what I was and ask him what he thought about the existence of a person who was all those creatures combined, but he died before I got the chance. His books are as immortal as vampires themselves, though."

"When did he die?"

My lips screwed together as I responded sheepishly, "1948."

Luke snorted. "Okay, I'll admit I do get a little creeped out when I think about how long you've been alive."

"Me? I'm pretty sure Klaus was around when dinosaurs roamed the Earth."

"Oh, I met him, Klaus," Luke told me.

My heart skipped a beat, and then it stopped beating entirely. " _What_?"

"Last spring, after you broke the Crescent Curse, he came out to the bayou and demanded that we refrain from attacking the witches and protect you should you come running our way. Of course, he had no idea about you and me, and neither did my parents at the time. Klaus had threatened us, and I'm the one that convinced my dad to stand down. I knew that your father could use your blood to sire the pack, so later I had to explain to Alpha Rayborn how I knew that. Anyway, I couldn't help but stare at Klaus once it registered who he was, and he noticed my gawking. Called me out on it, too. My dad covered for me though, thank God."

"Klaus wasn't suspicious of anything?" I asked.

"Nope," Luke said. "I was worried he'd ask how I'd found out what his daughter's blood could do, but he never came back."

"My worst fear is him finding out about you."

"You really think he'd kill me?" Luke questioned.

"I don't think, I know," I responded. "He'd wear your bones as a necklace."

"Why is your father so…" he trailed off.

"Evil?" I finished. "There are many plausible causes, but regardless of which reason you go with, it all comes down to a choice, the same choice we all make."

"The choice between good and evil," Luke stated.

I nodded. "He chose evil."

He wrapped his arm around me as we stared out at the water. "So we just have to sneak around forever?"

I sighed. "Until I find another way."

"A secret love affair," Luke mused. "Cool, Juliet."

I snorted and leaned my head on his shoulder. We sat on the dock for a while longer, our feet dangling over the water as we held hands, our fingers interlaced. I trusted this man like a brother, not once had he ever burned me or let me down in any way. I could tell him anything and have certainty that it would stay between us. Luke had stumbled into my life unexpectedly, and I'd erased him from my memory, only to have him enter into the picture again later. The road was difficult and complicated, but it was turning out to be something quite beautiful. I never imagined that we'd get to this amazing, breathless moment of new love and hope for our future. I wanted it to last forever.

"I hate to ruin the bliss, but I should probably go," I said, my voice melancholic. "My uncle thinks I'm enjoying a spa day in the city, he's bound to start asking questions if I'm out for too long."

Luke nodded. "Let's head back, then."

After saying goodbye to Luke and his family, I hurried out of the bayou and back toward the city. I checked my phone and saw that Elijah had texted me around noon saying that a few complications had occurred during the meeting and he and Klaus wouldn't be back until later tonight, or more likely tomorrow morning. It was only six o'clock now, so I had plenty of time to get home, but I didn't want to risk either of them seeing me come from out of town. I went through the carwash on my way to the compound to clean the vehicle of mud and any other evidence that might give away where I'd been. I also stopped by the mall and bought a few designer items to keep up the shopping ruse. Having to buy Chanel to ensure that Elijah wouldn't get suspicious… dreadful, isn't it?

The evening morphed into night, and I found myself procrastinating bedtime. I was afraid I'd go to sleep and wind up having another nightmare. That wouldn't be such a problem if I had the assurance that Elijah would be there to wake me when it happened, but tonight I would be alone. The compound was safe, and I could easily defend myself if someone did manage to make it through Klaus' fortress, but I could not shake these bad dreams. The curse was anxiously waiting for me to go to sleep, just itching to torture my mind, and I desperately needed a distraction. A really big distraction.

I thought about it for a minute, and the most sensible solution that I could come up with was to eliminate the loneliness by throwing a party. The great thing about New Orleans was that people were down for anything that involved music and alcohol. I went into the room where Klaus and Elijah stashed the good stuff and brought it into the courtyard. The two of them had accumulated enough liquor in the house that we could probably get an entire country blackout drunk. I texted Marcel, the king of partying, and invited him and his clan to come across the river. I went outside and shoved the main gate wide open, catching the attention of bystanders on the sidewalk. As soon as the words "free booze" left my mouth, guests started flocking in. Within minutes, partiers infiltrated the compound and the rave was in full swing. I threw my head back and guzzled half a bottle of whiskey. Let the good times begin.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

It was nearly one in the morning, and Elijah and I were still bickering with Father Kieran at the church. We'd been running around dealing with public relations and societal issues all day, and I was growing rather tired of it. The only reason Father Kieran was still alive was because of Cami, otherwise I would have killed him by now for his incessant lobbying of the human faction. Aside from Camille, humans were of meager importance to me as anything other than a food source, but Elijah wouldn't stop lecturing me about the grand quest for peace. My reply had been that peace was overrated, which lead to Father Kieran blathering an entire sermon about how everyone should sit around a campfire and sing Kumbaya. I was on the verge of losing it when I received a text from one of my men.

"Elijah, we need to go," I said, standing up abruptly. "One of my minions just informed me that Fiona is throwing a classic New Orleans style rager at the compound in our absence, and she invited Marcel and his lackeys. Apparently, she mistakenly believes she has the right to grant clemency in my city. We'll have to deal with that."

My brother abandoned his seat and together we rushed back to the Abattoir. The music could be heard from six blocks away, and it seemed every warm body in the Quarter had crammed themselves into my house. I pushed through the crowd, searching for Fiona whom was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't peeved that she decided to throw a party without my permission, I was actually entertained, but I was angry that she'd invited Marcellus into our home. Elijah, on the other hand, wasn't impressed by our hostess with the mostess.

"I leave her unsupervised for fifteen hours and this is what she does." Elijah tutted disapprovingly. "I do not believe this madness. You just had to teach her to drink, didn't you, Niklaus?"

"She doesn't even know this many people," I said.

I spotted Fiona dancing upon a tabletop, a nearly empty bottle of hundred-year-old scotch in hand. Of course she'd discovered my prized collection. She caught sight of Elijah and me and waved at us, smiling. She clumsily hopped down from the table and bungled her way over to us, tripping over things that weren't even there.

"Fiona, what on earth?" Elijah asked in disbelief.

She began giggling hysterically, the look on Elijah's face was priceless. "You two were supposed to be out tonight. This little situation was supposed to be a secret." She didn't seem to realize that her speech was a bit slurred.

"Are you drunk, Fiona?" Elijah inquired, raising his eyebrows and giving her a scrutinizing stare.

"I don't know, Mom, am I?" she retorted, glancing innocently to the left. Elijah looked at her sternly. "Okay, okay. To be honest, I'm a little bombed."

I chuckled whilst my brother rolled his eyes as Fiona gave him a big smile. I couldn't help but be a bit impressed and proud by the impromptu party she'd managed to throw together. Elijah maintained a firm expression, but I knew he was amused by Fiona's actions as well, as this was the sort of thing that I would do.

"Fiona, what inspired you to throw a party in my absence?" Elijah interrogated. "It is awfully juvenile, would you not agree?"

"You kept me from joining the party earlier, so I made a party of my own here," she explained. "Did you know that if you open the front door and announce that you have alcohol, random people off the street will drink with you? Who'da thunk? Some guy even brought that really awesome stereo setup, at which Josh is now DJ, and another guy brought a keg. Also, I stole the karaoke machine from the bar down the street. You just missed Marcel's rendition of "Gold Digger", it was great. Those girls over there? They're sorority sisters from Tulane University, Kappa Delta Vagina or something Latin. Greek, I mean. Right? Yeah, Greek. Oh, and there's beer pong! I didn't know we had stuff to play tennis table."

"Congratulations, you've been drinking," Elijah said tersely. "Do you hear yourself, Miss Mikaelson?"

"No." Fiona's eyes widened, and she leaned towards Elijah to whisper to him. "Did I say something?"

I couldn't stifle my laughter anymore. I guffawed at my daughter, which earned me a scathing look from my brother. He was probably silently telling me not to encourage her. Fiona was grinning from ear to ear, rather pleased with herself, whilst Elijah glared at her like an angry school principal. She didn't care whatsoever, she was happy as a clam having the time of her life.

"Wonderful," Elijah sarcastically remarked. "I am so looking forward to tripping over intoxicated teenyboppers and college children all night."

"Pleeeeease let me off this time?" Fiona begged, looking at my brother with puppy dog eyes and a sweet smile. "I've been a good girl for the most part, and I deserve to have fun once in a while since I put up with your guys' crap every day. I just wanted to have a fun night."

Elijah sighed and gave in. "All right, you can have your party."

"Yay!" Fiona drunkenly cheered.

"Just because I am indulging you, that does not mean I approve. You are still in big trouble for attempting to pull one over on me, Young Lady," he rebuked sternly. "You can think about that until tomorrow."

Fiona completely brushed off his reprimand and went back to having fun with her mates. My elder brother simply shook his head at her and exhaled a breath of exasperation. As much as I wanted to be the one taking care of my daughter, I had to admit that he was very patient and skilled at handling her.

"She owns you, Elijah," I commented, amused by his uncharacteristic capitulation.

"And she knows it," he surrendered.

"If I ever can't find you, I'll be sure to check her little finger," I teased.

"I do not condone the drinking nor the company she allowed inside, but I am pleased to see her having fun after everything she has been through. Her infectious smile has been missing ever since she returned from the Strix. I have not seen her this carefree since before all of that business," my brother said.

"At least you've seen her," I said, my tone sounding slightly dejected. "Even drunk she despises me. She won't even look at me."

Elijah gripped my shoulder. "She's hurting, Niklaus. You just have to let her sort through it."

I met his eyes. "She's having nightmares because of me, isn't she?"

My brother frowned, and that was all the confirmation I needed. "Please tell her I'm sorry I gave her bad dreams, and that I love her," I said. "She's stronger than I ever was."

Elijah grimaced and gave a nod. "Your daughter will come around, Niklaus. She does love you, she just is not ready to forgive you. I know you regret what you have done to her. I apologize for bringing it up, but the truth is that the abuse is still very much an open wound. Parts of it have healed, but she has not fully recovered, and she may never overcome it entirely. You left her with scars, Brother, but that does not mean that someday you won't be able to cover them with kind words and gentle kisses."

"She's in pain because of me," I said, tearing up. "I want to comfort her. Elijah, she's my little girl."

"Brother, I know," Elijah crooned, cupping my jaw like he'd done since we were kids. "Niklaus, I have no doubt that you love her. I understand that you want to be there for her, but you cannot be the one to provide solace for this. She is afraid of sleeping alone, which is why she has self-medicated."

I wiped my eyes dry. "She's drunk as a sailor tonight, but tomorrow when the liquor wears off, promise me you'll soothe her to sleep? She needs to be able to sleep."

"I will keep vigil over her all night if that is what it takes," Elijah vowed. "Now, Brother, it has been a long day. You must rest, too."

That was highly unlikely given the wild shindig going on downstairs, but I could at least paint for a while until it quieted down. Entrusting Elijah to handle my delirious daughter, I climbed the stairs to my art studio and stayed there - drinking what was left of my liquor stash - until the party ended. I ventured out into the hall and watched as Elijah herded people out the door, which was quite a spectacle since most of them were too drunk to stand up. The last thing I heard as I retired to my room was Elijah arguing with Fiona about the acceptability of sleeping in the bathtub.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of sugar and spice. I felt we needed a small break from the usual Mikaelson insanity, and we needed a chance to see Fiona developing her relationship with her love interest. That party scene though, did I make you laugh? Fair warning, this is about as lighthearted as it will get for a while, there is some serious s*** coming up, but I know complicated is how you like it. ;) Don't worry, though, the hurt/comfort theme will still be going strong. Also, just out of curiosity, are you planning on watching the spinoff of** _ **The Originals**_ **called** _ **Legacies**_ **? I've seen some of the promo material that's out on social media, and it looks like it'll be a decent show. I'm hoping it will have enough of the** _ **Originals**_ **vibe to it that it will really feel like a continuation of the Mikaelson story. I know the show only ended a few months ago, but I already miss it so much. Anyone else?**

 *****Thank you for the encouraging words in the review section. It truly makes my heart flutter to hear that you love my story, and I'm so glad when you find something in my work that you can connect to. I really try to pour myself into my writing and live inside the emotional reality of every chapter. I always want every word to be meaningful. Thanks for reading, love to you all, and I hope you'll come back for more. Spare time in my schedule has been rare lately, so please be patient as the next few updates may come a bit slower. In addition to the time issue, I have some complex storylines planned, and I need to create somewhat of a framework to make sure that it all flows together seamlessly. As a writer, my personal biggest insecurity is choppy writing. It doesn't happen too often, but sometimes a chapter turns out so bumpy that reading it is like trying to ride a bicycle down the side of a mountain. I need for my writing to be cohesive. I can deal with the occasional spelling mistake or even grammatical error - though I tend to be a stickler for grammar unless it's purposeful in a character's dialect - but when my storyline is jumpy and the language is too plain and rushed, oofta, I can't handle it. Anyway, if you're still reading this note, thanks for letting me rant. I use this as my outlet because the few times I've tried explaining my own writing frustrations to other people, they did that** _ **smile and give a polite laugh and try to hide your fear while backing away slowly**_ **thing. It used to hurt my feelings, but I've stopped taking it personally. It's not my fault they don't understand me. :) I promise I make an effort to keep my Author's Notes short, but apparently my fingers refuse to stop typing. Ha, okay, I'll let you go for real now. But if you made it this far, you should probably leave a review ;)**


	41. This Hurricane Is Not An Act Of God

**A/N: Fun Fact - There is always music inspiration or literary allusion behind every chapter, that's usually where the titles come from. I don't know if you like to listen to music while you read, but here are a few songs that complement this chapter. Let me know if you're interested in a chapter playlist, and I'll start sharing the songs that go with each chapter in the future.**

" **Haunting" ~ Halsey**

" **Goodbye World" ~ Reed Foehl**

" **I'm A Wanted Man" ~ Royal Deluxe**

" **I Ran (So Far away) [Epic Trailer Version] ~ Hidden Citizens**

" **Hurricane" ~ Halsey**

" **Doesn't Feel Human" ~ JMR**

" **Control" ~ Garbage**

* * *

 **Chapter 41 - This Hurricane Is Not An Act Of God**

 **FIONA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

There are times where I sit and wonder what could have been. There are times where I sit and ponder what _should_ have been. If I had done this, this could've happened. That should've been this, but this was that instead. Confused? Yeah, me too. Why do we always think about these things after the fact? Why don't the right actions and words occur to us in the moment we use them? Why do we say things we know we'll later regret? Why do we engage in self-destructive behaviors when we know that we're only making things harder on ourselves? What is it that keeps causing us to land just left of the correct choice? One wrong thought had the ability to guide us down the wrong path, and a single mistake could send someone's entire life into a downward spiral, derailing one's purpose and wreaking havoc on all those around them. Why do circumstances that are ultimately beyond our control wind up controlling us?

I turned onto my side, sighing as I checked the clock. **3:48 AM**. I'd gone to bed at eleven and had yet to close my eyes. I had tried everything I could think of to help myself fall asleep, but nothing worked, my brain wasn't falling for any of it. No amount of philosophical nonsense or soul-searching questions was enough to trick my mind into believing that it was safe to sleep, that I wouldn't have a bad dream tonight. I was exhausted, but sleep wasn't looking to be the remedy. My body refused to relax, knowing that escaping reality meant a nightmare on the horizon. I tossed and turned for a while longer, past six o'clock, until finally giving up and getting out of bed.

As I padded down the hallway, wandering somewhat aimlessly, I heard the faint rustling of paper coming from Elijah's study. The man was always up well before the sun. I listened for another minute and determined that he must be reading, for there was no sound of a pen scratching against a page. He'd told me that his door was always open no matter what, but I hated bothering him when he was journaling. Writing was a private, intimate experience, especially the way that Elijah journaled, and I never wanted to intrude then. Reading was a personal time, too, but slightly more welcoming and forgiving toward interruptions.

"Hey, Uncle Elijah?" I asked, peeking around the edge of the door.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he answered, turning the page.

"Could we talk?"

He closed his novel. "Certainly."

I entered his study, closing the door behind me, and flopped down on the couch. I crossed my ankles and let my head fall back against the bolster pillow with a sigh. I'd spent a lot of time thinking about this, and it was finally time to get it off my chest. I tried to figure out an elegant way of communicating it, but there really wasn't any other option besides bluntness. Apparently I took too long to speak, because Elijah prompted the conversation.

"You're up early," my uncle observed.

"I never slept," I told him.

He nodded slowly. "I thought I heard you moving around a lot, too much to be considered asleep. I'm sorry, maybe we should try having me stay with you again. I know it doesn't abate the nightmares, but you at least get a little bit of rest."

"That's not much of a solution, Elijah."

"I understand, I wish I knew how to solve this for you. Sweetheart, you must be exhausted," he said, looking at me concernedly. "Anyway, what did you want to discuss?"

"Can we move back to the house out on the plantation?" I requested, the words rushing out of my mouth.

Elijah's brows furrowed as he got up from his desk chair and strolled over to stand next to my feet. "What's this about?"

"I think I'd like to be away from Klaus for a while," I said. "I'm trying to move past the abuse, but it's hard when I have to see him every day. It just brings up bad memories, you know?"

He frowned. "I hear you, Fiona, but are you sure this is what you want to do? Niklaus won't take this news well."

"It's just one parish over," I stated. "It's not like we'd be leaving the country."

"The distance is not what will bother him," Elijah said. "He will be hurt because you are choosing to leave his home. He wants to be near you, our move will be taken as an act of abandonment."

"I'm not doing this to hurt him, Elijah. I need to be away from Klaus for a while, but I also need a break from the city. I want to wake up to the sound of birds in the morning instead of jazz music. I want it quiet enough to hear crickets chirping at night, the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. Wide open spaces with no people in sight, no busy streets. French Quarter nights are beautiful and lively, don't get me wrong, but I'm tired of noisy bars and crowded sidewalks. Just the other night, people I don't even know flocked into the courtyard simply because I turned on some music, poured a few drinks, and opened the gate. I passed out in the library and woke up in the bathtub, I still can't remember a single thing from that night. The constant party is enchanting, but every day I feel like I lose more pieces of myself to it. I'm scared that I'll get so caught up in the pandemonium that I'll end up falling completely in. I would lose my humanity, and I would compromise this family," I explained fervently. "Elijah, this is for me."

My uncle gave a solemn nod. "If indeed a break from Niklaus and the Abattoir would be beneficial for your emotional wellbeing, so you shall be obliged."

"Thank you," I said, a wave of relief coming over me.

"However, I do have one small question," Elijah said, tapping my chin. "Does this relocation have anything to do with a certain bayou boy?"

Lying to Elijah's face was never a good plan, so I decided to play dumb instead. "Is the plantation house closer to the bayou?"

"My niece, I am afraid vacuity is not an attractive color on you. If you are not willing to share a straight answer, I have no issue, but do not pretend that you have a lack of knowledge on the matter."

Shoot, of course he wouldn't buy it. "How did you…"

Elijah smiled. "An uncle knows."

"No, I want the real answer."

"That is the real answer."

"I don't believe you," I argued.

"Well, do you expect that I reveal my secrets whilst you merrily beat about the bush?" he challenged.

"Seriously, how did you know?" I asked.

"Fiona, the other day when I told you to go have time to yourself, I suggested shopping in the Quarter and whatnot. Imagine my astonishment when you returned with few spoils, smelling of trees and fresh air. Your boots were muddy, but you had been meticulously careful with your hair and makeup. Sweetheart, you have been my niece long enough for me to know that you would never traipse through the muck of the bayou without a rather compelling reason. And what better reason than love?"

I looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe you knew."

He smirked. "Dearest, you would be astounded by the plentitude of things that I know."

"Oh, I am sure I would be," I replied, grinning impishly. "The true story of the Vikings, what really happened to Kennedy… the thread count of your suit."

"Hilarious, Fiona. Now run along, start packing your things. Limit your luggage to the essentials, everything else can be replaced anew. I want to arrive by sundown, yes?"

"Yes, Uncle Elijah," I responded.

"Oh, and for the record, I do know what happened to Kennedy."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And the Strix were involved. I will admit nothing further."

I snorted, rolling my eyes good-naturedly. "Could we have a fire tonight if it's not raining?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," he said.

I smiled and resisted clapping my hands together like a little girl in a doll shop. It wasn't the prospect of a bonfire that made me giddy, but the thought of returning to that beautiful house built on a gorgeous piece of Louisianian land. The enormous oak trees, the pure, fresh air, the acres of soft green grass… I missed it deeply, for of the many places I'd dwelt throughout my long life, the old governor's mansion was what had most felt like home from the moment I'd walked inside, nearly a year ago now. I'd been so scared at the time, and although a lot had happened between then and now, that house remained a sanctuary in my book. From the very beginning, Elijah had declared the charming home to be exactly that, a haven of protection, and in this time of personal turmoil, I couldn't think of anywhere I desired to be other than that hidden refuge.

I didn't make it to that sanctuary, though. In fact, I didn't even make it to my room to pack for my impending escape from the city. No, such preparations were halted by a particularly waspish and controlling hybrid. Just as I was about to leave my uncle's study, Klaus burst into the room with steam billowing from his ears, nearly bonking me in the face with the door as he stomped his way over to Uncle Elijah.

"You have exactly three seconds to explain to me what all this bloody chatter is about," Klaus growled, his eyes glowing yellow as he glared at Elijah.

"Niklaus, take your aggression elsewhere," he requested tiredly.

"No one is leaving this bloody compound without my permission!" Klaus raged.

"Brother, I do not follow orders from you," Elijah said, calm but stern. "Fiona needs respite from the mayhem of the French Quarter. It is beginning to take a dangerous toll on her, and I cannot allow such destruction. It is my job to protect every part of her, including her mind."

Klaus' voice dropped scarily low. "Are you insinuating that I cannot protect my own daughter?"

"No, Niklaus. What I mean -" Elijah didn't get to finish his sentence before Klaus exploded.

"No one can protect her better than I!" he shouted. "I'm a hybrid! You may be older and stronger as a vampire, but I have the strength of a wolf in addition to the bloodlust! Even without the wolf, I supercede you! I'm the better warrior. Push comes to shove, it'll be your heart on the floor, not mine! Our foes fear me far more greatly than they quail before you!"

My uncle was losing patience with his brother. "Presently, Niklaus, you cannot be a monster to our enemies without being equally horrific to your daughter."

"You will not take her away from me!" Klaus roared.

"Well someone has to protect that child," Elijah incited.

Oh shit, this was about to get ugly. Elijah was a patient, classy, level-headed man, but when it came to Klaus, he was not above a violent sibling rivalry. He couldn't resist instigating a fight any better than Klaus could. As for physical combat, Klaus had the supernatural advantage, but Uncle Elijah had a patience and stoicism that Klaus was severely incapable of. I wasn't convinced that one was actually superior to the other. They were about as Yin-Yang as it got.

Klaus bared his teeth at Elijah and lunged at him, screaming. "HOW DARE YOU?"

My father had Elijah pinned against the wall, but my uncle remained cool as a cucumber. "Resorting to biting like a two-year-old already, are we?"

"A toddler with venom!" Klaus screeched. "I'm a hybrid, Elijah, and your dagger lies awaiting just downstairs. Why provoke a fight you cannot win?"

They grappled with one another for a couple of minutes, bickering here and there between punches and kicks. I sat perfectly still on the sofa, only my wide eyes moving as I watched the wrestling match. The bookcase collapsed as it broke from the stress of Klaus grabbing Elijah by the throat and slamming him down on top of the wood. Elijah swooped out of Klaus' grip and tackled him to the floor. He shoved his hand through Klaus' chest, grasping the heart and squeezing it. I winced at the way my father's face twisted with discomfort, but my dark side found it strangely satisfying. Regardless, it was nice to know that Elijah could take the Beast down if necessary.

"And so the wheel of betrayal circles round once more. Whom shall it point to this time, me or you?" Klaus goaded brusquely.

"Enough, Niklaus!" Elijah said letting go of Klaus' heart and gaining the upper-hand in the argument. "This matter is not up for discussion. You will not deny your daughter the relief she requires. I understand that our departure does not please you, but it is not about you and your wants. This regards Fiona's wellbeing, and I am solicitous for her alone; however, my brother, I assure you that this temporary separation is not abandonment. Let us have this conversation in private, Fiona need not bear witness to any further anger from you. She has seen too much the way it is."

Klaus seemed to realize he was slipping into old habits and started to cool down as he stood up from the floor. He still looked pissed, but he nodded in agreement and allowed me to slide past him. I hurried to my room and began gathering my things. As I packed, I pondered my decision to leave. I thought of how Klaus had been a lot more caring and soft-spoken toward me lately, how he'd hugged me when I returned safely from the Strix. And just now, Elijah had made Klaus aware that his anger was on the verge of taking over again, that they had taken their squabble too far, and Klaus responded by pausing and letting me remove myself from the tense, thuggish situation. A couple of months ago, Klaus wouldn't have given a damn about the savagery I did or didn't see.

Furtherly, I was doubting the choice I'd made about moving back to the plantation house because we seemed to be making a small bit of progress, and I really didn't want to screw that up. The nightmares were getting to be more than I could handle, Saturday night's wild party was proof of that, but maybe taking a break wasn't the answer. What if the nightmares were a means of acknowledging the past so I could move forward? The dreams were of different abusive moments every night, and maybe once I went through all of them, every single bad memory, maybe I would finally be able to let go. Maybe the hurt would start to fade. Perhaps Klaus was becoming the father I'd always wished for.

While the two brothers wrangled about my decision to move out for hours on end, I spent the day preparing to leave. Once I had finished getting all my stuff together, I plopped down in front of the TV, cranking up the volume to try and block out the noise of Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Or was it White Rabbit and Bayard the Bloodhound? Either way, Klaus was mad as a hatter, and Elijah could recite like the hookah-smoking caterpillar. I flipped through the cable channels, laughing out loud to myself when I came across the animated version of Alice in Wonderland.

Shortly after nightfall came back around, a brief knock sounded at my door and Elijah appeared. He entered my room with his head angled downward, portraying an ashamed look. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to feel bad about arguing with Klaus, but in this case I figured it was best to let my uncle speak first, as I tended to do a lot of talking. I muted the television and respectfully waited for him to address me.

"I apologize for the altercation, you should not have had to see that," he said after a minute.

"It's okay," I replied. "We knew he was going to react like that."

"Still, I should not have fomented like I did."

"So I know you're not perfect, so what? If anything, it makes you more relatable. If it helps, I'm glad to know that there are cracks in your holier-than-thou approach after all," I teased lightly.

He gave me small, tight-lipped smile. "Are you ready to go?"

I became bashful. "Actually, I've been having second thoughts."

"Oh?" he inquired, standing next to my bed.

"I just… I want to make sure I'm making the right choice. Relations between Klaus and I were just starting to improve a little, and I hate to leave if it's going to undo the progress we've made. I still feel like I need a break from this place, but, I don't know, maybe I can stick it out?"

"Only you can answer that question, Fiona."

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course, Niklaus is out for the night anyway. Perhaps knowing that he is away will give your troubled mind some peace and allow you to rest unhaunted."

I seriously doubted that. Uncle Elijah had slept on the couch in my room the night before last, and even though he was near, I still had another bad dream. It was a little bit better knowing he was there, but it wasn't enough to stop the nightmare. My subconscious had dragged up the unwelcome memory of when the witches had snatched me from my hotel room and Klaus told them to kill me without even blinking. I always became so distraught whenever I remembered that there was a point in time not so long ago where I had meant absolutely nothing to Klaus. My heart hurt at how he loathed me. The pain was comparable to a jagged knife piercing through your chest while simultaneously taking blows to your face, repeatedly. If by some paradoxical phenomenon Klaus metamorphosed into a character worthy of Father of the Year, that sickening heartbreak would, nevertheless, stay.

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

September, the apex of hurricane season in New Orleans, and while the rain poured down heavily on the city, affairs were fundamentally peaceful. Marcel's vampires stayed across the river where they belonged, the werewolves mainly kept to themselves in the bayou, and the witches had been relatively quiet, discreetly going about their business ever since Fiona had depleted their numbers. Figuratively, we were in the eye of the storm, apart from the devastation that plagued the Mikaelson compound. As a family, we were far more direful than any natural disaster in history.

Elijah and I were on primarily amicable terms up until today's row, but he was often occupied with taking care of Fiona, who hadn't acknowledged my existence since the night I'd tried talking to her in her room. Marcel had gone to rescue Rebekah, but he returned without her. Dredging her up from the ocean floor had been a breeze, but once the dagger was out, she refused to go with him. The excuse she'd given him was that she had to tie up some loose ends overseas, but I knew that wasn't the whole truth. Almost a full month had passed and she still hadn't come home, so I called her up. She answered and said that she wasn't ready to come back yet, that she wasn't prepared to forsake her freedom to live beneath my roof. I tried telling her that I wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness anymore, but Rebekah could hold a grudge unlike any other. She had absolutely no desire to return home. I knew it was my own fault that she was gone, I had taken control of her too many times that it had become a habit I never thought twice about, but I did wish she would give me another chance. Elijah promised that he would work on her, but he thought it might be best to let her decide on her own time.

Just as a hurricane caused a path of destruction, such was the fate of my treacherous family members. They were always wounding me with their harsh opinions of my character, and they were always leaving me. Camille was absorbed in her demanding residency, Rebekah was on the other side of the world, and now Fiona wanted to move away, and the noble Elijah was only too eager to oblige her. They seemed to forget that I was the mastermind here, the architect of the city that they all called home, and the warrior that conquered every person who dared to threaten my kingdom. How had I ended up little more than an afterthought?

I'd given up on them, my family. My family, I could hardly even call them that. I was beginning to lose faith in my Camille, too. It wasn't just her job that stood in the way. The last time we'd been together, she had seemed on edge, like I made her nervous. They only instances where Cami had ever gotten nervous were when she felt unsafe. From the moment I'd entered her apartment that evening, I'd known something was off. She'd been trying just a little too hard to act casually, and our typical, profound connection was altered, tasting slightly of awkwardness. We'd had normal conversation, but something was just starkly different about our interaction. Perhaps she was discovering that my darkness endangers her light after all.

The slew of rejection left a disgusting, ugly pit in my stomach. The detestation they regarded me with left a bitter taste on my tongue, and the looming abandonment gave me an intense desire for violence. I had sworn to never hurt Fiona again, though, so my only choice was to leave them before they left me. No, they weren't escaping me, for I had already escaped them. Yes, I was leaving their disloyalty behind in the dust. I leapt over the balcony and climbed up to the rooftop, thereby fleeing the compound and gliding across the tops of buildings at vampire speed, leaving no trace. Farewell to the spurning bestowed by my own blood, I would not be forsaken again.

I arrived at the private abode, a place untouched by all but me. Unbeknownst to anyone, I had purchased a yacht and had it docked down at the Port of New Orleans. I came here often, whenever I needed a break from my family's rejection and loathing. I strode through the empty harbor to my pristine boat, hurtling over the railing and landing lightly on the deck. I took a moment to look out at the water before I went inside, closing the door behind me and settled for stewing about my traitorous family in pitch-black darkness, downing an entire bottle of top-shelf whiskey in seconds.

"Throughout the shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both," I said to myself.

There was a faint click, and dim, yellow light filled the cabin. "I was wondering if you were ever gonna show up."

I whipped around to see a petite brunette perched on the charcoal-grey sofa.

"Hayley Marshall." Her name rolled off my tongue. "Our introduction in Mystic Falls seems like ages ago. You're a long way from home. Don't tell me you miss me."

"Maybe I do. Or maybe I am just as repulsed by you as I was then."

I popped the cap off another bottle of whiskey. "So get off my boat. How did you find it, anyway?"

"Oh, it was actually pretty damn easy," Hayley told me. "All I had to do was look for the most expensive, pimped-out, and boujee yacht in the harbor."

"And you decided to make yourself right at home," I concluded, taking another swig.

"Maybe I thought I'd enjoy some of the good life while I had the chance," she replied icily.

I smirked. "Maybe, huh?"

"Yes. Maybe. And, maybe, I could drum up a few more of Katherine's secrets and you could do something for me," Hayley suggested.

She quite obviously was on a mission. "Oh, I'm sorry, Love, but you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free. I may have been busy here in the Big Easy these past few months, but I haven't forgotten about my unfinished business back in Mystic Falls."

"Well then I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler, anymore than you'll get a shot with Caroline," she mocked.

I shot her a look. "I'm over Caroline."

"Yeah, okay. And I'm the Queen of Heaven," she said sarcastically. "Keep telling yourself whatever you want, but your face gives you away every time someone says her name."

I sighed, she was starting to irritate me. "Why are you here, Hayley? Honestly?"

"My family is here, and I've just been trying to help everyone get back on their feet after having lived as wolves for more than twenty years. It's been a bit of a struggle, but they're readjusting. Things were going fine until last night, when a rather cocky jackass vampire tried to kill me," Hayley acerbically imparted.

"Clearly he wasn't any threat to you, seeing as how you're standing right in front of me," I said flippantly.

"Well, he must've been one of Marcel's newbie vamps because it was a full moon. I finished my transformation and the possibility of a venomous werewolf bite effectively scared him off. Any other night and I would have been totally screwed," Hayley explained.

"Why should I care? I don't mean to me rude, Love, but I don't give a damn about your safety. You are insignificant on my list of insignificant people."

She huffed. "Do you want to know what Katherine's been hiding or not?"

Katerina Petrova, the fickle bitch who had yet to atone for her sins of sabotage; of course I wanted to know her private affairs. "Fine, I'll see to it that you're safe. Now, you're free to go. Or stay."

She elected not to answer. "Do you want to know why I liked that painting at your mansion in Virginia?" she asked, her top front teeth biting her bottom lip.

"Well perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded, soul," I spat acidly, washing it down with liquor.

"I saw how twisted it really is," she said, advancing toward me. "And maybe I can relate."

"So what's it going to be?" I asked in a husky voice. "Going? Staying?"

"You like to be in control, you tell me," she said.

The bottom of the bottle hit, and she was looking good right about now. Her pale skin was soft and smooth as porcelain, her full, vibrant red lips accentuated her defined facial structure, the rouge color attracting all of my attention as her mouth puckered seductively. I gaited toward my temptress slowly, slipping my hands under the hem of her blouse and trailing up to her waist. My fingers caressed her hips in a rhythmic manner, causing goosebumps to rise on her silky skin. She relaxed into my gentle touch, and just as she was getting comfortable, I dug my fingertips in and roughly pulled her hips to mine. She gasped, and I felt her warm breath on my neck. Our lips connected, and my fingers traced the indentations on the small of her back. She twirled her tongue against mine, intoxicating me further. I was crazy, Hayley was a true femme fatale.

The heat intensified, fervently on the verge of frantic. Though I knew her allure was dangerous, I gave myself completely over to lust. Just as sure as the singing creatures of Greek mythology lured unwary sailors into quietus, similarly would the beautiful, seductive she-wolf ultimately bring destruction upon me. I swiped my tongue across Hayley's lethal, gin-tainted lips, savoring the remnants of liquor as I thrust her backwards onto the mattress. I tore her shirt from her body as she clawed at the waistband of my trousers, unbuckling my belt, which I then wrapped around her wrists, binding her hands above her head so she was laid out like a siren to be burned in effigy. She tangled her legs with mine, pressing against me as I climbed inside her body.

I awoke at the dawning of light, watching as it trickled through the glass doors that led out onto the deck. There was a dull, yet grating ache concentrated right behind my eyes. It had been a whiskey-sodden evening, we'd gotten into gin, scotch, and all the other flavors of the Devil's Mouthwash that stocked every shelf and table on the boat. I only had a slight hangover, for my system was quite accustomed to getting sloshed, but it was still irritating. The sheets rustled next to me, and I rolled over to see Hayley sitting upright on the edge of the bed, hastily searching for her clothing.

"Running away so soon?" I inquired.

"You know I'm not much for pillowtalk," she said, keeping her back to me.

I merely chuckled in response. As she was putting her bra on, I noticed a distinctive birthmark on her right shoulder. She became aware that I was staring at it.

"What?" she asked, slightly snappish.

Odd, snappish wasn't usually the effect I had on women the morning after a dirty rendezvous.

"That mark, I've seen it before," I said.

"Oh, like maybe the first time we had hate-sex." She rolled her eyes as she slipped into her denim trousers.

"I didn't notice it then."

"It's a birthmark, people have those," she responded, indifferent.

"In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others," I said, my tone smooth as I prepared to reveal that I knew her secret. "All from the same bloodline, a werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana."

"Yeah, so?" I sensed nervousness in her voice. "You're the one that told me my pack was here."

"Yes, your _pack_."

She quickly grew hostile, whipping around to face me angrily. "Don't try anything. We are not test subjects for another one of your crap hybrid experiments."

"I wouldn't dare; matters of family are _sacred_ ," I replied smugly. "Is that why you're the one who persuaded my daughter into breaking the Crescent Curse?"

Hayley froze in her tracks, and I didn't miss the anxious gulp of her throat. "I only wanted to free my family, Klaus."

"Oh, I know," I said coolly. "I'm merely curious as to how you figured you could use my daughter to do it without bothering to ask my permission."

Hayley crossed her arms. "I don't need your permission to help my people, Klaus. I told Fiona what I needed and she brought Céleste back from the dead and did what had to be done. Fiona wanted to help the wolves, it's not like I forced her to do something she wasn't willing to do."

"Fiona never mentioned your name," I said. "Was that her doing you another favor?"

"I never told her to keep my identity a secret," Hayley defended. "My guess is that she didn't tell you because you were still being a bit of a jerk to her at the time."

My brow furrowed. "How do you know the workings of my relationship with my daughter?"

"It's pretty damn obvious, Klaus," Hayley said. "Besides, I know your story. Mikael treated you like crap. The apple never falls far from the tree."

My eyes blackened. "Get out. Now."

"Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it."

"Out!" I barked.

"Fine, but you're going to have to give me a shirt," she said, holding up her tattered blouse. "There isn't enough fabric here to make a G-string."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear, intoxicated Klaus is always a recipe for disaster. Yes, you read that right, Klaus and Hayley just hooked up. I'm guessing your reaction is something along the lines of WTF. That is totally fine, but please note: there is method to my madness. Some of you have probably already figured out part of what that is. I'm only saying this now because I made some people really mad at the beginning of the whole Strix ordeal - even though I swore I wouldn't cause my own story to circle the drain. See? I told you it would be fine. Trust me, I have obsessive dedication and love for this fanfic. If something's f***ed up, it's because I want it to be and there's a fabulously good reason for monkeywrenching that will be revealed later on. LOL, anyway, I seriously do love how spirited you all are. Makes it more fun to mess with you. ;) Please leave a review, I'd love to know your reactions. I was kind of experimenting with Klaus' psyche, exploring his internal panel that controls how he responds to people. I've written Klaus in an angry mood, I've thrown in guilt, we've gotten glimpses of the loving, caring, and emotional Klaus, but I wanted to dabble into the rabid, more erratic side of the character's mind. My thought is that rejection makes him go mad, he cannot handle it whatsoever, and he temporarily goes insane, and his mentality reads like an Edgar Allan Poe story, but then goes back to "normal" at the flip of a switch. Anyway, why do you think Klaus slept with Hayley, other than because he's drunk? Also, would you like to see a major fight between Elijah and Klaus? I know I've done a few small ones, like the scene in this chapter, but I'm wondering what you think about a massive clash that divides them for a while. If you have a FF account, I will be sure to respond to you in a PM. For those who leave guest reviews, I will answer any questions in next chapter's A/N. Also, though I can't send "thank yous" directly to FF guests, please consider this a personal expression of gratitude. A huge thank you for all of the support, I so appreciate hearing from you all.**


	42. His Daughter

**Chapter 42 - His Daughter**

 **KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW:**

Regret, conceivably the most wretched of emotions, haunted my conscience rigorously. It had crept in slowly at the ebbing of my inebriation and now consumed my sober mind. I'd committed adultery against my precious Camille, guilt was showing me no mercy and had taken root in my soul. I was filled with rampant regret for not only last night, but also for the unspeakable things I'd done to my daughter. Regret wasn't a feeling I experienced very often, but when I did, it seemed to pop up amidst my relationships with the few people I truly cared about. I'd never handled the emotion of regret gracefully before, but I knew I would only do more damage if I acted out now.

The problem at hand was that Camille was the sole person who could keep me sane, but in this situation she was the victim of my madness. As I stood outside her apartment door, I realized I wasn't ready to reveal my infidelity to her yet. Unlike with most of the other women I'd been involved with in some capacity or another throughout the course of the past millennium, I'd never intended to be a perfidious lover to Camille. Our relationship hadn't blossomed in the purest or most romantic of ways, what with my compelling and manipulating her, but we'd worked through it and had gotten to a serious, intentional level, one of trust and real love. We were "going steady", as they used to say. Then I'd gone and made a stupid, drunken mistake. I had put my Cami through a lot as it was, and there was no way of telling how she would react to yet another hurtful deed.

With a neutral expression on my face, I knocked on the door. Camille knew it was me, and my lips curled into a smile at the sound of her feet scampering quickly to greet me. The door swung open, and I was met with Cami's glowing smile. Her blonde hair was loosely braided, she had a flattering bit of makeup on, and her green eyes sparkled like jewels. God, she was beautiful. She immediately tossed her arms around my shoulders, stretching up onto her toes so she could reach to sweetly press her mouth to mine. I tenderly wrapped my arms around her, hanging onto her protectively, and closed my eyes as I breathed in her lovely scent.

"Your lips feel sad," she observed.

I gave a small chuckle. "Only you could tell my mood from a single kiss."

"What's wrong?"

Ah, the very question I'd hoped she wouldn't ask. I was torn, I simply couldn't tell her I'd slept with someone. I didn't have it in me right now to break her heart like that. I didn't want to lie to her by saying everything was fine, either, so I decided to share a different matter that was indeed troubling me.

"Fiona's leaving," I said, my voice low.

Cami's eyebrows knit together in perplexed concern. "What?"

"She's leaving," I repeated. "She doesn't want to live beneath my roof anymore. She has continuous nightmares about… about what I did to her, and it's becoming too much for her, staying in the same house as me. She's moving back to the Plantation with Elijah."

Cami frowned. "How does that make you feel?"

I snorted. "Don't psychoanalyze me right now, Camille. I'm not after a therapist. I came to you as my confidant."

"And I'm speaking to you as your confidant," she replied. "It doesn't take a degree to know that you're obviously upset about Fiona moving out."

I was tempted to argue, but Camille was correct. I needed to have a conversation about my daughter before I made another rash, abominable decision. Cami grabbed my hand and led me into her living area, which had a sofa that was suspiciously akin to one that you'd expect to see in a psychologist's office. Paired with her part-time job as a bartender, she really wasn't helping to defeat the stereotype. I took a deep breath and loosened my rigid posture, gearing up for another one of what I liked to call our "little chats" with my human therapist turned girlfriend.

"It's not that I don't want her to be independent," I began. "Fiona can have whatever she wants, including a place away from me. I want her to be able to sleep comfortably and do what makes her happy, but I, I just got her back, you know? Truth be told, I thought I'd lost her to Tristan and his Strix. I was terrified that she'd never come home, I thought I'd ruined our chances of ever being a family for good. When she finally walked through the door, I'd been so angry, but more than anything, I'd felt this wave of profound relief wash over me. Camille, you have no idea how glad I was to see her in one piece. Once my wrath dissipated, all I could do was hold her in my embrace. After all the drama and unknowns, I just _needed_ to hold my baby. Even if for a moment, Fiona was in my arms and I knew she was safe. Anyway, it seemed like we were making progress, and then she started having these nightmares of the monster I'm trying to silence. I don't know how to make them stop when I'm the cause of the horror."

"Klaus, you have grown so much since we first met, especially concerning your daughter. I see that you care about her, I understand that you want to be there for her and love her the way that you always have deep down inside your heart."

"Have you been listening at all this past year?" I questioned. "I didn't love her, Camille, that's why I hurt her."

"Are you kidding? Do you seriously not realize that you've loved her all along?" Cami asked, her eyes dancing as they searched my soul. "Klaus, you loved your baby so much that you entrusted her with your heart. You showed me the same memory that you showed Fiona, the one of you holding your little bundle of joy for the first time. I know how that moment felt to you, what it meant for you. You left the best part of yourself with her. When she came back into your life after _five hundred and sixty years_ , you were forced to get reacquainted with your heart. You'd lived without it for so long, without _her_ for so long; of course you resented your heart when all those painful emotions flooded in. You thought you'd buried everything, laid it to rest long ago, and her unexpected return brought the hardest, most heartbreaking decision of your life back to the surface. The guilt you felt for abandoning her as an infant swarmed you mercilessly, and you acted out in the way you always do. First you abhorred her, abused her, and then you felt bad about that so instead you opted to dismiss her. You couldn't let that love back in yet, so sufferance was what she got from you. You gave her the mere absence of objection rather than genuine approbation, toleration when she desperately wanted acceptance. And now, we are here with you finally wanting to step up and be her dad, and that is so, so, so good! But in order to be Fiona's dad, you need to admit to her all the ways you weren't and own what you did wrong."

"I've done that a couple of times already, Camille," I told her frustratedly. "I don't know what else to say! As if she'll hear me differently this time."

"This will be different because you aren't changing in spite of her choices. She is deciding to leave you, and if you remain constant in your desire to do what is in her best interest despite her rejection of you, Klaus, that will speak volumes. Just as you pursued me, you need to pursue your daughter. She deserves to be pursued. Fiona needs proof that you will not stop trying to be her father, no matter what she does or how she rejects you. Let your resolve be to love her daughter regardless of how hard she tries pushing you away. Be as firm as a rock and eventually she will lean on you, that is how she will have the opportunity to begin to trust you. Be kind, be gentle, but be resolute in your role as her dad. That solidity will become her security."

"What you're saying makes sense, but Elijah is already all of that to her. Fiona declared it herself that she doesn't need me because she has my brother," I said. "If she's decided to live without me, what can I do about it that won't prove I'm exactly the monster they paint me as?"

Cami's thoughtful expression deepened. "So it's not Fiona's moving out that bothers you, it's whom she's moving in with. You wish she'd turn to you for help instead of her first instinct being to run to your brother, whom you perceive as a better parent to your daughter. You see her desire to leave with Elijah for the sake of curing her nightmares as a sign of contempt and abandonment."

"I suppose so," I agreed, casting my eyes downward. "Perhaps I'm being selfish, but she shouldn't choose Elijah over me. I know I didn't accept the role until recently, but I'm her father; he's not."

"Elijah will always be the first man on this earth that Fiona bonded with. You told me the story, how she showed up out of the blue after centuries apart. Like I said, you weren't expecting your heart back, you weren't prepared to be a father so your brother filled that space in Fiona's life the best he could. Elijah brought her warmth when she was cold, he provided her with a place to sleep, he guided her and disciplined her, and he gave her a sound sense of family connection. He protected her during a time of utter helplessness and despair. He was the first man to take care of her, to hold her when she needed comfort and dry the tears from her eyes. In her memory, he is the first man to ever love her. I know you loved her first. I know you loved her from the day she was born, long before Elijah even knew she existed, but that is not Fiona's side of the story. From her perspective, you just weren't there. But, now, you are. You are here and whether you believe it or not, she _does need you_." Cami smiled sympathetically and reached out to touch my arm. "You're her daddy, Klaus. Trust me, nobody can replace you, not even Elijah. Take it from the girl who lost her father too young."

My throat tightened. "I don't deserve you, Camille."

She reached up to touch her delicate fingers to my face. "You deserve to be loved, and you deserve _to_ love. I know you have a hard time believing that, but it's true, and I will remind you of that every day until you're thoroughly convinced." Cami passionately pressed her lips to mine. "I love you, Klaus."

"I love you," I said back.

Oh, bloody hell. How was I ever going to confess my nasty, drunken betrayal to this pure, intelligent, beautiful woman?

* * *

Camille advised me to have one last conversation with Fiona before she and Elijah left the compound. Cami emphasized that it didn't have to be a particularly lengthy discussion, but to let my daughter know, in no uncertain terms, that my love for my child stretched far beyond the Abattoir walls. She needed to know that my ultimate goal was not to control her, not to keep her locked up like a weapon to be used in war. I wanted her to roam freely in my city like the wolf princess that she was, unreservedly fearless. Most of all, I wanted her to know that I cared for her soul, that the wholeness of her heart mattered more to me than any material thing. I would promise her that wherever she chose settle, I would do my part in making that place her beloved home - even if that meant staying far, far away.

I strolled into the compound in the early evening, harmonious and calm in manner. Elijah was reading in his study, I heard Fiona painting away in her bedroom; it seemed like the ideal atmosphere for a brief heart-to-heart. I headed into the kitchen and prepared a proper cup of tea for Fiona, hoping the gesture would make her more open to talking. I also wanted to prove to her - and Elijah - that I was capable of taking care of someone. I'd been deemed a heartless monster by both of them on more than one occasion, and I wanted to show them that I did indeed have a soft spot for my family, that I didn't mean to be the villain in their narrative. Yes, to outsiders I was entirely ruthless, but it was all in the name of protecting my family.

I climbed the stairs to Fiona's room with the hot beverage balanced in my hand. Her door was mostly ajar, I considered walking right in, but I didn't want to be taken for an intruder. I was likely already unwelcome, judging by how she didn't do so much as blink as I stood quietly in the doorway. Clearly she wasn't going to acknowledge me without impetus. I softly tapped my knuckles against the wooden frame, causing her to finally look in my direction. She didn't appear particularly thrilled to see me.

"Hey," I greeted, an easy smile on my face. "May I come in?"

She sighed, put down her paintbrush, and flopped onto her bed. "There you go again, pretending that you actually care about boundaries."

"I assure you, my heed is not fake, Sweetheart. Not this time. If I'm truly not allowed in, by all means, just say so."

She observed the cup in my hand. "What's that?" she inquired warily.

"I thought maybe you'd like some tea," I told her, taking a small step into her room. She didn't object.

"I hate chamomile, it tastes like a flower sneezed in a cup of hot water," she griped.

My mouth formed a crooked smile. "Which is why I made you peppermint. I do pay attention, you know. I have to say, Love, I'm a bit disappointed. A wolf ought to have a better sense of smell."

She eyed the cup then flicked her eyes back to me. "This some sort of peace offering?"

"You caught me," I replied softly. "I was hoping I might persuade you into spending a couple of minutes together."

"I've made my decision, Klaus. I don't want to stay here any longer," she insisted. "Elijah and I were supposed to leave yesterday."

"I apologize for last night's argument. I didn't come in here to convince you to stay," I told her honestly, slowly moving to sit on the edge of her bed, the frame creaking beneath my weight.

"Why did you, then?" she queried, accepting the cup of tea.

"First of all, is it all right that I'm here? I know I… I know it's not easy for you to be around me. I'm a reminder of bad experiences, obviously."

She took a deep breath before answering. "I guess I feel okay with it right now. You're calm, I'm calm, Elijah's right downstairs. I'm still a bit wary of you, but I don't feel particularly threatened at the moment. My heart rate didn't spike from fear when you walked in the door, so I suppose that's something."

"I'd say that's good progress. However, if you want me to go, please don't be afraid to speak up. The last thing I want to do is make you feel unsafe and uncomfortable."

"You're being awfully courteous today," she commented, sipping her tea.

"Well, you did a good job of showing me that commanding you doesn't end well," I responded in a lighthearted tone.

She smirked. "True. I've got some vicious in my blood."

I chuckled. "Now that must have come from your mother."

Fiona bit her lip as her mouth turned upwards at the corners. "I should not find that funny."

"A morbid sense of humour is the Mikaelson way, Love. That, and biting sarcasm, is how we best communicate."

Fiona snickered and looked at me with a small, yet genuine smile. "You know, I don't think we've ever just sat and talked pleasantly like this. It's weird, it's just so _normal_."

I smiled back at her. "I think all of us could do with a bit more normalcy in our lives."

"We certainly don't get much of it," Fiona agreed. "Anyway, did you come in here to chat about how screwed up we are, or was there something else?"

I debated whether or not it was a wise idea to broach the subject. "Elijah tells me you've been having nightmares."

Her face fell. "Yeah, so?"

"I thought maybe, since I'm the culprit of your terror, having a conversation might assuage some of that fear. I've found that confronting the demons helps to quiet them," I told her.

"Elijah needs to learn to keep his damn mouth shut," she grumbled, clearly not happy about the topic at hand.

"Hey," I chided gently, "all he did was answer my question. I suspected you were having trouble sleeping and asked him about it. He only confirmed my suspicions, he didn't divulge any details. No need to get inherently cross with him."

"You are the last person I'd expect to tell me to slow my roll on getting mad at Elijah," she said. "You really have changed."

"Don't be mistaken, Love, I'm not any less sadistic; however, we need to face our perils together, as a family, and unwarranted anger leads to petty conflict that only serves to stand in the way of defeating our true enemies. Don't focus on attacking Elijah when you should have your eye on battling that which plagues your mind."

"Jeez, you're even starting to sound like him," Fiona retorted.

"Quit straying off course," I barked more harshly than intended. I mellowed my tone again. "You're trying to change the subject, aren't you?"

She ignored me.

"Fiona, we should talk about this."

"No thanks," she snapped.

"Sweetheart…"

She abruptly sprung off her bed and punched the lamp on her night table. "Yeah, I have nightmares, so what? Just leave me the fuck alone about it, okay?! God!"

Her outburst was a classic display of bad werewolf temper mixed with a tad of her lingering teenage angst; I wasn't bothered by it. What did worry me, though, was her body language. She appeared to be more anxious than vexed. She wrung her hands nervously, she was shaking all over, and her heart was pounding away. Fiona grit her teeth and dug her nails into the palms of her hands, and her breathing became irregular as she fought to keep from breaking down. Her eyes looked erratically around the room, unable to focus on any specific point and filled with panic. She clutched her arms, grasping her shoulders as if to try and keep herself from falling apart. I realized she was struggling with the onset of an anxiety attack.

I tensed my muscles, knowing that any movement from me could send her over the edge. I could smell how frightened she was, and there was no doubt that I was the reason she was on the verge of becoming unhinged. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there silently. Seconds later, my brother hurried into the room and strode right over to Fiona, his arms locking her into a tight embrace.

"Fiona, take a deep breath, Sweetheart. It's okay, my niece, you are safe," Elijah murmured. He continued to speak softly and sweetly into her ear until she calmed down. "That's it, Little One. Long, deep breaths. I am right here, you are all right. I have you, I will not let go. Keep trying to relax, fixate on my voice, and let the feeling pass."

"It's not going away!" she shrieked hysterically.

"Shh, shh, it will, it will. You know that it takes longer sometimes, you have to breathe through it. Keep holding onto me as tight as you can, and breathe. Just breathe, my dear girl. There, perfect. You are doing wonderfully, Sweetheart," Elijah encouraged.

In a matter of minutes, my older brother had my daughter calm as could be. If not for the redness in her eyes, one would never be able to tell that Fiona had just gone through an episode. I experienced a flare of jealousy as I watched uncle and niece cuddling close together, effortlessly, while I'd still yet to successfully bond with my own daughter. I knew Fiona loved Elijah enormously, but I was a little upset that he'd been the one to comfort her because I'd had absolutely no idea how to calm her anxiety. Moreover, it seemed I was the stressor that triggered her attack. Elijah was better at taking care of my daughter than I was, and that bothered me to no end.

"Are you still okay with me being here?" I asked her carefully.

She looked away from me as she became choked up, her eyes brimming with tears again. "I'm trying to be," she answered hoarsely.

I made to stand up. "I should go."

"That may be for the best," my brother agreed.

"No," she said, taking both Elijah and I by surprise. "I'm never going to overcome my fear if I take the easy way out every time. I know that Klaus is not a threat to me right now, my anxiety was the result of old memories, a conditioned response formed from what used to be. My brain just needs to stop being scared by his mere presence."

"Then perhaps I shall stay in the room with the two of you for the duration of your chat," Elijah suggested. "That way your brain has a reason to believe you are safe around him."

Fiona mulled it over for a moment. "Downstairs was apparently too far away, so maybe stand just outside the door? You won't be in my line of sight, but I will know that you are near."

Elijah pursed his lips. "Are you certain you should not give yourself a break?"

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Go."

He finally agreed and exited into the hallway, standing just outside her door like a security guard. I wasn't thrilled to have him listening to our every word, but if it made Fiona more comfortable, I could deal with it. I softened my demeanor as much as possible as my daughter worked her way back over to the bed. She slowly settled into her spot again, and I hadn't moved from my seat on the edge of the mattress. We sat in silence for a couple minutes while Fiona gathered her thoughts.

"I hate that I'm so fragile when it comes to you," she said, clearly frustrated with herself. "It's stupid how I can't even keep it together long enough to finish a single conversation."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "It's not stupid, Fiona," I said sadly. "I spent centuries on the run from Mikael, and even as I killed him, I was still afraid. Fiona, you are so brave. I am sincerely in awe of your courage, your uncle is too."

She rolled her eyes and ridiculed herself. "It shouldn't take so much courage to do something as simple as having a conversation. You said a lot of incorrect things to me, Klaus, but I can't deny that I am a bit pathetic."

"No, Fiona, listen to me. I'm sorry I ever laid a hand on you. Every time I think about the things I did to you, the terrible things I said, the pain I caused, I…" my voice trailed off, my throat tightening, my eyes tearing up as I remembered had badly I'd treated her. "I can't… I just can't. You're my daughter. My heir. My legacy. You are where I left my heart, the successor of my crown, a princess beholden to no one. I never intended for suffering to be part of that. Please, Fiona, _forgive me_."

Her eyelashes became wet as she stared at her feet; I felt teardrops trickle from my eyes, too. I wanted to hold her, comfort her, but she was afraid of me. I couldn't deny that I was still the villain in her story, the monster that had cut her and kicked her when she was down. I'd become the very man I hated most.

"Klaus Mikaelson rarely apologizes, and he doesn't beg for forgiveness," Fiona thoughtfully spoke, swallowing hard to keep the sorrow at bay as she looked up at me. "Are you sincere?"

Another tear slid down my cheek. "I swear to you."

"I just… Klaus, I don't trust you!" she cried. "I don't know how to trust you after all you've done."

"I know," I said, slowly reaching forward to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know I may never fully earn your trust, but, regardless, I would move heaven and earth for you. I am here, always; whatever you need."

Fiona's glistening blue eyes met my own. "I need my dad. All I've ever needed is my dad."

Her eyes overflowed with tears, it hurt my heart to see her so upset. "Fiona, may I hold you for a minute?"

Her face was twisted up with heartache, but she nodded through her tears, and I immediately wrapped my arms around her slender frame, placing my hand on the back of her head as she wept into my shoulder. I shed a few tears as well, letting them streak down my face shamelessly. Having my sweet little girl secure in my embrace was an emotional thing, I was engirdled with feelings in every second. I'd limited my humanity to only encompass my family, it had been that way for centuries, and a couple of months ago was when I'd started to see Fiona as my blood. Camille was the only exception to the boundaries of my humanity, having broken through each one and cementing a place for herself. These connections made me egregiously vulnerable, but I was beginning to think that my survival wasn't my biggest priority anymore. My daughter was.

Fiona pulled away and looked at me with her teary blue eyes. "You'll really never hurt me again?"

Crying, I grasped both her hands and carefully leaned forward, putting my forehead to hers and closing my eyes. "Little Wolf, I promise I'll do better. I love you, Fiona. More than all the days and nights, deeper than the oceans and the skies."

"I love you too," she sobbed. "I loved you even when you were heartless. I loved you so much in spite of everything, but it was torture - craving your love and acceptance when all you gave me was hate and rejection. I tried to hate you back, but no matter what, I couldn't. I loved you when I didn't want to."

"Elijah was right." My hands trembled as I held onto her, overwhelmed with feelings of regret. "Unconditional love is real, you are pure proof of that. I mistreated you, and then I took you for granted, which is a kind of abuse in itself. I know the God-awful feeling of being subjected to cruelty by your own father. I know how the pain leaves you in utter ruin, and how the hurt stays with you, haunting you everywhere you go. It's not just his actions or words, but the stomach-churning, anxiety-inducing feeling that you cannot be rid of, no matter what you try. You get nervous about things you shouldn't, sometimes trepidation overtakes you so fiercely that you're scared of your own shadow, and, worst of all, the excruciating fear that his torment has shaped you in some way, because you want no part of that evil inside of you."

She sniffled, hiccuping as her sobbing died down. "Yeah, that's exactly it."

I didn't think it possible, but I felt my heart break into more pieces. "You have no idea how badly I wish that you could not identify with that. I'm so sorry, my little girl. Though I cannot take away the pain I've already caused, I will _never_ do anything that would make it worse ever again. You hear me? It will _never_ happen again, and I will spend the rest of my days doing everything in my power to make up for it. I will listen to you, your feelings will not be dismissed. Above all, you are a Mikaelson. My daughter, and anyone who attempts to stand against you shall be granted no mercy. They will perish and you will rise from their dust without so much as a scratch. You will overcome my sins against you, too. Fiona, you said it yourself once, I cannot break you. You are strong, and you are smart; nothing I did can taint that. Every insult I spat at you, every name I ever called you were nothing but lies. You are more precious than gold, and I _love_ you."

"How do we do this?" she asked. "How do we start over?"

I exhaled a troubled, emotional breath. "I wish I knew."

She moved to press her forehead against my cheek. "This sucks."

"Oh, my beautiful daughter," I whispered, tenderly kissing her forehead before pulling away to look into her big blue eyes. "Go live with your uncle at the plantation house, if that is where you wish to stay. I know you won't ever forget the things I've done, but I think you need time to heal before we dive into this whole father-daughter dynamic. I think you need your Uncle Elijah for a while. He always knows exactly what to say to you to make you feel better; you must be yearning for his comfort right about now. Let him finish repairing his close bond with you that he strained for my sake. I know he's been the most important male figure in your life, I would hate for you to lose that. Perhaps the two of you could go on holiday, travel to a city that you've always wanted to see. And, if my memory stands correct, the apple orchards around the plantation will be ready for harvest soon, their fruit has been crisp and sweet for decades. It's beautiful in the fall, one could spend hours strolling between the trees. When you are ready, come back to the compound and you and I will figure this out together. Alright, Little Wolf?"

She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

I smiled. "I am going to make sure the city is safe for you when you return. I'm going to talk with Marcel and see if he would want to help, discuss the possibility of allowing his vampires back into the Quarter. Then, to celebrate the accomplished treaty, I plan to get drunk on bourbon and paint until I pass out. Also, I should probably pick up _How to be A Father, Volume One_ , what do you say?"

She giggled. "I'm pretty sure the first page would say to refrain from getting wasted."

"Yes, well, you're out of luck there, Sweetheart," I lightheartedly teased.

She laughed again, I loved the sound of her sweet, happy, bell-like voice. "Remember my first night in New Orleans? I think you let me drink that place dry of tequila."

I chuckled at the memory; of course my first bonding experience with my seventeen-year-old daughter would be a night of heavy drinking. I recalled how surprised I was to have seen her in the Quarter that day. She'd been standing in the street all alone, and, despite our conflicts, I'd felt the need to take her under my wing. I hadn't been entirely accepting of her at the time, but I'd wanted to get to know her a little. My curiosity had won, so I'd taken her with me to Marcel's party. If I could change history but still be the man I was now, a masquerade gala wasn't what I'd choose for our first good moment together. I'd allowed my daughter to get drunk for my own amusement, and also because I didn't think we'd ever get along under sober circumstances. Obviously, the future proved otherwise. I never expected to be able to tolerate her, much less love her. I was amazed by how she'd somehow managed to change my heart and remind me of the baby I'd held in my arms back in 1456.

"Klaus, I know you can be a good dad if you try," Fiona said.

I felt myself getting emotional again as I realized that she always saw the best in me, no matter what. "I have my doubts," I said, rubbing her shoulder, "but I will give you my very best, I swear to you."

She chewed her lip. "Do you think we'll ever be a family? All of us?"

"I'd say that you, Elijah, and I are well on our way to becoming a solid unit." My brow furrowed. "Are you asking about Rebekah?"

Fiona nodded. "Why won't she come home?"

"I honestly don't know, Sweetheart," I replied. "I'd written it off as nothing more than another one of her hateful grudges, but she'd never stay away from you or Elijah for this long. Marcel said that she seems fine, but it's not like her to disappear completely like this."

"I tried doing a locator spell the other day," Fiona revealed. "It was no use, she's hidden beneath a hundred spells. I can feel that she's alive, but that's it."

I grimaced dolefully and reached out to caress her face with the backs of my fingers. "I'm sure you tried your best, Love."

"I miss her."

I stared downward. "I do too."

Elijah, who was still waiting outside the door, glided into the room, causing Fiona and I to both look up. He made eye contact with her first, giving my daughter a small smile before glancing over at me. There was nothing but love and satisfaction in his wise brown irises, that and an accent of sadness at the mention of Rebekah's absence. Our family was definitely on the mend, but something was still missing, and that thing was our dear sister. I hoped more than anyone that she would return to us soon.

"Rebekah is safe, and that is what matters," Elijah stated, sitting down on the other side of Fiona. "It is quite plausible that whilst the three of us sit here, mourning her lack of attendance, she is off having the time of her life somewhere. The young woman has always been on a quest for happiness; perhaps she has found it. However, I do have faith that she will come back. She always does."

"I just feel like we should be out looking for her, even if she is safe," Fiona spoke quietly. "That's what she would do if the situation was reversed. She would never stop searching."

"I have scoured the earth for your aunt several times before, and every time it has resulted in more harm than good. She values her freedom, even if she does have to keep coming back," I said.

"Is our family really cursed?" my daughter wondered.

"Our travels have been far from smooth, Fiona," Elijah said, "but at the end of it all, we are as blessed as we are cursed."

"Always and forever, until forever ends," I vowed.

The three of us simply sat on Fiona's bed, holding hands with one another, creating a loop for bonding energy to sustain each of us. Nobody believed in prayer, but moments of silent contact sometimes did more than a thousand words shared. I felt a rare, obscure peace come over me, a sense of security and belonging. The core of our family was being strengthened, even if for a minute. Only a minute did it last, for Fiona soon broke the powerful silence.

"Elijah, can we go now?"

My brother nodded, standing up immediately. "Yes, come along."

Fiona crawled onto her knees and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, causing me to smile. She smiled back and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, hopping to the floor and trailing after my brother. It saddened me to see her go, but I knew she was in need of a break, especially after our emotional conversation. Her absence would be a bit easier to handle now that I knew we were truly on the mend and that our relationship would only grow stronger from here on out. I had a lot of work to do personally bettering myself as an individual, but I knew I was strong enough to end the cycle of abuse from this point forward and be Fiona's father. A benevolent patriarch like Elijah, but with the qualities of her dad that - according to Camille - could not be replaced.

It was high time I took care of that sweet little cherub that I'd cradled in my arms many moons ago with the tenderness and love she was deserving of.

* * *

 **A/N: Truthfully, I cried writing this one. After 42 chapters, Klaus and Fiona have reconciled at long last, but their story is far from over. From now on, we'll be seeing Klaus in "dad mode" a lot more, and Fiona will be fairly open and receptive to that, but because she's still… well, because she's still Fiona and he's still Klaus, there will be turbulence as they learn to navigate their newly established relationship. Remember, she favors Elijah, period, which Klaus is a bit salty about. Speaking of, it's going to take some time for him to gather the courage to tell Cami what he did. Klamille is still endgame, but there will be some twists and turns along the way. Anyhow, I've got something planned for the next chapter that I don't think you'll be expecting at all. I'm super excited about it and can't wait until it's finished and ready for posting. Let me know your thoughts on this emotional, heartwarming chapter in a review below, follow/favorite so you don't miss updates, and check out my Twitter account ActressCeCe13 for more. Thank you all for reading, I appreciate you so much, and please leave a review, they bring me such happiness!**


End file.
